Total Drama: Reality Edition
by Worma-Sir
Summary: Twenty seven contestants brave it out in the newest installment of the popular franchise that left tens of teenagers badly bruised and riddled with chronic psychological trauma! Crediting cragmiteblaster and agreenparrot with challenge ideas and story structure!
1. Chapter 1: So It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, Chris McLean, or Chef Hatchet. The contestants are real life people I know. Their names have been changed to protect their identity.

**Special Mentions:** I want to state that i was inspired to write by fics belonging to "cragmiteblaster" and "agreenparrot". Even in my writing, I unintentionally adopted cragmiteblaster's style with confessionals and night scenes. Check out their stories, they rock!

Alright guys, welcome to my story! Total Drama: Reality Edition! I have been reading Total Drama fanfics here for about five years and I myself would act out Total Dramas in solitude without actually writing them. It was a hobby of mine, but recently i got the nerve to write one. My audience at start were a few of my friends but then i thought, why don't I post this on fanfiction? And this is how my story is born! I have it all written, all but the final chapter, so you can expect i wont be changing anything in it. The contestants are all characters I know in real life, their names have been changed. Even I am a contestant in it, let's see if you can figure out who I am, but I changed my name in it as well. Anyway, a list of the contestants a brief description about them can be found on my profile.

Just to clarify, there are mainly two groups of people, the schoolmates, and the ones who go to a Youth Club.

* * *

**Total Drama: Reality Edition  
**  
**Chapter 1: So It Begins…**

A camera turned on revealing a beautiful island filled with rich plant life. Right ahead was the beach with a dock. A man in his early thirties stood in the middle of the dock.

"Hello, and welcome. I'm Chris McLean, and I'll be the host of the biggest show you will ever see in your lifetime." Flaunted Chris. "This is Wawanakwa island of Muskoka, Canada, and it will be the location of our show. We have chosen twenty seven lucky contestants to compete through challenges for the ultimate prize of one million dollars!"

He paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"Some of them know each other beforehand and some of them may know almost every other contestant around. They will shortly arrive and meet their competition, so lift your feet, set the popcorn and get ready for Total… Drama… Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

"And we are back, just in time too, our first contestants are arriving." Announced Chris as the theme song ended.

A boat indeed had arrived and dropped off two girls and a kid.

"EEEE! I am sooooooo excited to finally be here." Squealed a girl with jet black shoulder length hair excitedly.

"You must be Christina, the overly excited girl." Said Chris in annoyance.

"Yup, that's exactly what she is." Agreed a young kid with pale white skin and glasses.

"Daniel, Beatrice welcome to the island, how does it feel to be the first contestants to come to the show?" Asked Chris.

"I'm excited to know who else is here." Answered Beatrice. She was skinny and looked delicate.

"Well you won't have to ponder for long cause here is the next boat." Replied Chris.

The next boat had dropped of a girl and a guy; the girl had tan skin, dark brown hair, and wore glasses. The guy was a little on the chubby side, and had short brown hair.

"Hey wassup?" Asked the guy casually.

"Steve dude, how are you?" Inquired Chris as he fist bumped Steve.

"Awesome! So where are my competitors?" Asked Steve excitedly.

"They have yet to arrive." Chris turned to the girl who hadn't said a word yet. "Nora right? You seem speechless, it's normal, I have that effect on women."

"Umm hi." Stated Nora awkwardly.

Before Chris could reply there was a boat sound; the next boat had arrived revealing three guys. The first out was an average looking guy with slightly tan skin and gray eyes.

"You must be Chris, I'm honored to meet you sir." Greeted the newcomer warmly.

"Dude, Randall, I like you already." Said Chris with a huge grin at being complimented.

"Oh you're butt kissing already?" Intervened a small kid that appeared behind him.

"What? No Liam it was genuine, really!" Defended Randall.

"I believe him, and that's what matters." Finished Chris.

Liam face palmed and walked over to the others, when he noticed Christina and Beatrice he brightened up.

"LIAM! Half our group is here!" Cheered Christina happily.

"Yeah, I'm pretty certain the others will be here too since what are the odds that the three of us are here? So I think they will also be here." Reasoned Liam.

"I don't get what you said, but I hope they come too." Added Beatrice.

Liam face palmed again. The third guy had exited the boat as well and was now talking to Chris.

"Hi Chris this is going to be fun hopefully, and I'm ready for it." Proclaimed the guy with determination.

"All I can say for now is good luck James." Commented Chris.

At that moment there was another boat approaching. Out came a buff looking guy and a girl with tan skin, hazel hair and eyes, glasses and braces. She walked ahead of him and went towards Chris.

"Hola Chris! It's great to be here." She saluted.

"Hey, hey, if it isn't our resident Spanish descendant Lillian and her brawny boyfriend Bradley." Welcomed Chris.

"Hey." Uttered Bradley unenthusiastically.

"Bradley man, it's awesome to see you." Piped up Steve.

"Same here." He Replied.

Another boat had arrived dropping off three guys, two were tall and one was chubby.

"What an interesting group! Roni, Harvey, Toby, Welcome to Wawanakwa." Announced Chris as they docked.

"Thank you! It is a privilege to be here." Responded Toby Politely.

"This is a beautiful place indeed." Noted Harvey.

"Oh and the competitors are already here." Added Roni.

"Roni! Yay, only two left." Yelped Christina.

"I can already tell this is going to be an awesome experience." Stated Roni optimistically as he greeted Christina, Liam, Beatrice, and Daniel.

Toby walked over and stood next to Bradley after saying his hellos to everyone. Harvey went towards Steve and greeted him.

"Hello there Steve, how are you feeling about being here?" Inquired Harvey.

"This is the best man, this environment is like my favorite place to be." Answered Steve blissfully.

They were interrupted by a loud squeaky voice. It came from a girl who had just descended from a boat followed by another with a serious look on her face.

"Hi everyone. It's good to see you all." Announced a tall slim girl with silky black hair.

"Ah, you must be Janice; the girl with the obnoxiously high pitched voice." Stated Chris with mild annoyance." The producers warned me about you."

"My voice is not annoying!" Gasped Janice." Not that much at least."

"Who here thinks her voice is distressing?" Asked Chris while facing the others.

Almost everyone agreed.

"I don't think her voice is annoying at all." Defended Toby.

"Awww Thanks! Replied Janice gratefully.

During this time the other girl had joined the others silently, only greeting a few contestants.

"Hey where did… oh there you are." Said Chris as he searched for her." Lydia the serious one, you think you can manage this competition?"

"Time will tell." Was her only reply.

They awaited the next boat for a few minutes while they chatted among themselves, then one came bearing two youngsters. One had green eyes and looked energetic, while the other had brown features and seemed shy and nervous.

"Hiyah, I'm Alex." Spoke the energetic one.

He went over to some of the ones he knew, mainly Daniel and Roni. Christina was about to hug him but he backed away looking annoyed.

"Alex!" Nagged Christina.

"No!" Replied Alex." You're going to pinch my cheeks hard."

The other kid slowly walked towards the end of the group and stood alone.

"Oh great, preteens, that limits this show to a pg-13 or less rating." Lamented Chris.

Daniel walked over to the eight year old.

"Hey Mark, How are you?" Asked Daniel.

"Good." He replied meekly.

"We are going to have fun here." Encouraged Daniel.

"Yeah I guess." Responded Mark a little more comfortably.

Soon another boat arrived. A blond guy came out followed by another escorting a nervous girl.

"Be careful! Don't drop me! You're shaking! Help!" Bombarded the girl to the guy leading her. She was short and slim, tanned and had black hair.

"Relax Trixie! We crossed already." Calmed the guy. He was very muscular and had good looks.

"What is going on here?" Interrupted Chris.

"She's afraid of water." Explained the blond one.

"I'm assuming you are the brothers Remi and Dominick." Said Chris.

"Yeah, I'm Dominick and he's Remi." Said the muscular one.

Dominick and Remi joined the others after getting acquainted.

Two boats arrived next, out of one of them a girl in a skirt came out.

"Hi, So this is Wawanakwa?" Questioned the girl in awe.

"In the flesh, uhh, soil, atoms. Whatever. Yes, this is Wawanakwa." Answered Chris." You must be Sharon."

Meanwhile, the second boat dropped off two more contestants; an average looking guy and a woman in her late forties.

"Opsy Daisy." Said the guy as he helped the woman off the boat.

"Thank you Seamus dear." Thanked the woman.

"I'm surprised to see you two come together." Commented Chris.

"I met Miss Alice on the port so we decided to take one boat instead of two separate ones." Reasoned Seamus.

"Oh hello everyone, how are you all? Impressive group we have here." Noted Miss Alice.

They were greeted warmly, while another boat had brought three foreign looking girls.

In the front was a tall blond girl who looked pretty excited.

"Oh my God! I'm on a reality TV show! I can't believe it!" Chanted the girl.

"Calm down Marianne, we are on air." Cautioned a large looking white blonde.

"It's justified, being on TV is exciting." Eased the third girl. She was average height, also white, with hair reaching all the way down to her elbows.

"The American sisters and the Australian girl." Noted Chris." I was wondering when you were going to arrive."

"Check it out Phoebe, the group is here." Pointed Marlene at four contestants.

"With Marlene and Phoebe here the whole group is united." Proclaimed Liam." Let's keep it that way."

"We all know Christina is going to get herself out early." Joked Roni.

"Hey!" She Scolded.

The Last Boat had dropped it's occupant off, completing the cast of twenty seven contestants.

The guy had a rough exterior and a dangerous look on his face. He stepped off the deck and was welcomed by Chris. He scanned the cast and found several familiar faces. His gaze however stopped on someone in particular.

"Beatrice, my love! What a wonderful surprise to find you here. This competition just got ten folds better." He said.

"Oh no! Harvey is here." Whispered Beatrice to Christina." He even followed me to this place."

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She looked Nervous.

"It appears we have two contestants sharing the same name, to distinguish between both Harveys we shall use the first letter of their family names." Suggested Chris." What are your family names now?"

The Ahmad that had just arrived spoke up. "Hammond, My name is Harvey Hammond."

"Ok. What about yours?" Asked Chris as he turned to the tall Ahmad.

"Harvey Ramos." Stated Harvey.

"Then we shall go with Harvey H and Harvey R." Concluded Chris." Now, since we are all here, it is time to give you a tour of the island. First here we have the dock, this place will be your final destination when you get eliminated."

He paused to laugh teasingly." When someone gets voted off, sacked, or medivacked, they will board the boat of losers and be transported away from the island and ultimately away from the prize. Let's move o… Yes, what is it?"

"What does modivacked mean?" Inquired Daniel.

"It's medivacked, and it is when someone is evicted due to injuries." He laughed condescendingly.

"Injuries!?" Gulped Trixie nervously.

"Yup. Now moving on." Concluded Chris as he lead them to a camp location with a bonfire in the middle surrounded by many tree stumps and logs." This is the place nightmares are born; here is where the Bonfire ceremonies will be held. Whenever there needs to be a vote off, this is the place we you will be attending to eliminate someone.

"Then I hope I never come here." Noted Sharon.

Chris then led them to a large hall with several rows of tables and chairs." This is the mess hall, you will have your meals here. This reminds me, there is one more person you should meet." He went through the room in the back and called for someone. He came back followed by a bulky black man in an apron, and was holding a cleaver.

"This is Chef Hatchet, he will be my main assistant on this island, mainly he will be cooking your meals." Introduced Chris.

Chef grunted." Listen here maggots. I will make you yo' meals and you will eat them without complainin'. Got it?" He growled aggressively.

Most of the contestants were terrified and nodded quickly.

"Alright, now that that is over with, lets move on shall we?" Urged Chris.

He took them to a small wooden hut-like structure." This is the outhouse."

"Ewww. Don't we get bathrooms like normal people?" Questioned Christina disgustingly.

"Actually you do, but this is for another reason; you can use this to share your feelings and opinions with the world through camera. You enter it whenever you like to express anything that you want to say. I call it a confessional!" Explained Chris.

"Will the other campers know what we say in it?" Asked Toby.

"Nope, in ninety nine percent of the times, this will be private except the part that the whole world will see it." Chris clarified." Why don't some of you try it, and share your opinions concerning everything since your arrival so far. Meanwhile I will take you to where you will be staying."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I am on TV wooo!

**Lillian: **This is such a great opportunity, this place will be perfect to spend my vacation with Bradley.

**Harvey H:** First I thought this was going to be a waste of my time, I don't want the money. But then I found Beatrice, and it all became worth it. I WILL MAKE HER LOVE ME.

**Beatrice: **Great, just when I thought I found some place away from him, he pops right back. Ugh I will never get to enjoy myself.

**Christina:** EEEEE! I am so excited. This is going to be so much fun.

**Toby:** This is a chance of a lifetime, that money can really do amazing things to my family and me. I have to try really hard to win.

**Miss Alice:** A nice place to relax and get my mind off of teaching for a while, and the money will be a great bonus too.

**Liam:** Muhahaha! I am going to win this competition, they won't know what hit them. (He smiles maliciously).

* * *

Chris had led them to the place they would call their home for the duration of the contest. There were three cabins, each with two rooms, one for girls and one for guys.

"Put your luggage here for now, you will be back later to unpack." Instructed Chris." Follow me."

Soon all the contestants were standing in front of the foot of a big mountain, it wasn't steep though.

"I forgot to mention that the tour ended after I showed you your rooms." Noted Chris.

"Then what are we doing here?" Questioned Janice.

"Good Question. This is the site of your first challenge." Answered Chris smugly shocking the contestants." I hope you are wearing your running shoes otherwise this is going to be troublesome to you. Your first challenge is to reach the top of the mountain as fast as you can. Trust me, you really don't wanna be one of the last people to reach the top. In other words, it's a race."

"Already? We are hungry, and tired, and…" Roni's complaining was interrupted by a gunshot. The contestants were spooked, Bradley had even tumbled down from the shock.

Chris had fired a race pistol in the air." Go!"

There was a moment of awkward silence in which no one knew what to do.

"I said go, start, commence, move, get your butts up that mountain." Repeated Chris.

No one moved yet, while each one looked at the other. Suddenly Alex started running up the mountain, that was the spark that got everyone else running as well.

"And they are off! Who will win, who will be the last one to make it to the top, and will anyone get medivacked from day one? Stay tuned to find out." Summed up Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Alex:** Why weren't they running? He said go. At least I got to be first.

**Roni:** I should have expected something like this to happen.

**Phoebe:** Typical Roni, not one hour on something and he is already complaining.

**Sharon:** Oh no, I'm wearing a skirt and unsuitable shoes. Darn Chris for not giving us time to change in to something more convenient.

**Bradley:** I despise guns.

**Harvey R:** Damn! Already challenges and sports? This is going to be a long competition.

* * *

The contestants were currently racing up the mountain, most were close and not far apart. In the lead were Dominick, Bradley, and Harvey H. They were neck and neck

"First place is mine guys, no need to try." Mocked Dominick condescendingly.

"Not this time bro." Replied Bradley confidently.

"Out of my way both of you." Yelled Harvey H as he sped up in front of them.

They looked at each other before hurrying up as well. A short distance behind them were several others that were running on a similar pace.

"Oh man! I was in first place. How did they beat me?" Wined Alex.

"Because you are younger." Stated Liam plainly who was right next to him.

Alex scoffed childishly. Also near them were James and Remi.

"This is fun." Commented James.

"Yeah? We'll see how fun it is when I beat you." Challenged Remi.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be. You're on!" Replied James.

Lillian had accelerated to right behind them followed by Seamus.

"Bradley is going to win this. I know it." She stated happily.

"But there's Dominick too." Interjected Seamus.

"I have faith in him." She ended confidently.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick: **I know Bradley he can go fast initially but loses stamina rapidly, so he won't stay in the lead for long. That Harvey However, I don't know him, so anything could happen. I know I will win though.

**Harvey H:** The advantage for winning could be something I can use to help make Beatrice fall for me, so I am going to push myself very hard to win. No one will take this from me.

**Seamus:** This challenge is fun, though I am not going to exert myself too hard or else I may become an early target for elimination.

**James:** I think Remi and I are going to get along well.

**Liam:** I am going to stay under the radar in the beginning, be extra nice to everyone, and offer some of my skills. And then when the right time comes I will unleash my real side and dominate this competition.

* * *

Not too far behind is a group of five who were also maintaining equal speeds, at the front of which were Randall and Roni.

"Hi Roni, long time no see huh." Said Randall nicely.

"Yeah. You can say it's enough time to forgive and forget." Added Roni as he was trying to keep up.

"Exactly. Let bygones be bygones." Agreed Randall with a smile on his face.

"You are delusional if you think I can ever trust you again. Go find someone else to trick and dig up their gold instead." Snapped Roni. With that he sped up leaving Randall behind looking confused.

Harvey R and Phoebe were close to them so they observed the exchange.

"Weird!" Commented Phoebe.

"Roni told me stuff about him, I understand his anger." Defended Harvey.

They hadn't realized they were slowing down till Daniel zoomed ahead of them.

"Yeah! You gotta hurry or you won't win." Advised Daniel cheekily.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel: **I'm ahead of Christina. I bet I can even last in this competition longer than her.

**Phoebe:** I hope Marlene can make it alright through the challenge too.

**Randall:** I just want to be friends again. I know he is upset but I thought he would have gotten over it by now.

**Roni:** Mean or not, I just can't ignore the bitter feelings his presence is digging up.

* * *

Janice, Lydia, and Steve were steadily ascending the mountain, followed closely by Marianne and Sharon. Janice looked to be getting tired quickly, Steve was not showing any signs of weakness, and Lydia had a straight face.

"This…is…exhausting." Panted Janice." How are you…not tired?"

"Hehe, You gotta know how to save energy on mountains." Answered Steve smugly.

"Tell me!" Ordered Janice breathlessly.

Steve just laughed and hurried ahead. Lydia as well surpassed Janice. Janice was now on the same level as Sharon and Marianne who were getting to know each other.

"Oh so you were in the MUN too? Awesome!" Said Marianne.

"Yeah, it was fun." Answered Sharon.

"How…do you two…have…any breath left?" Asked a dumbfounded Janice.

"Come on Janice, I thought you were more fit than that." Pitied Sharon.

Janice was too out of breath to answer.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice: **I am not out of shape! I just hadn't eaten yet. So I don't have any energy.

**Marianne:** Haha poor Janice. Sharon was nice, they all looked nice actually.

**Steve:** The secret is to not rush in to it directly but rather to take a steady approach so you don't lose energy.

* * *

To the back were six contestants who were slightly struggling to climb the rocky cliff. Ahead of which were Trixie and Christina.

"Oooft this is hard!" Complained Christina.

"I know, but at least we aren't in the rear." Encouraged Trixie.

"Hurry up Beatrice!" Commanded Christina.

"I'm doing the best I can Tina." Replied Beatrice helplessly.

Beatrice was a few meters behind them next to a breathless Toby.

"I am so tired." Stated Toby.

"I know how you feel." Agreed Beatrice.

Behind them were Nora and Mark who were finding the mountain's rocky surface troubling. They kept on slipping on the rocks and losing their footing. Mark was about to slide down after slipping but Nora caught his hand midway through.

"Thanks." He said shyly.

"Be careful, go ahead on front of me so you won't be in danger." Instructed Nora kindly.

He silently did as told and they resumed climbing upwards. Bringing up the rear were Marlene and Miss Alice. They were completely out of it.

"Oh dear, I am no longer capable of so much physical effort." Lamented Miss Alice.

Marlene was having just as much trouble as her." I'm not good at climbing."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** I knew we would be undergoing challenges but I underestimated their level.

**Marlene:** It would suck to lose my first challenge. I better try harder if I want to survive the first elimination.

**Trixie:** Some challenges had better be less physical and focus on other aspects or else I wont last long.

**Nora:** This place is dangerous for a kid Mark's age, the producers should have known better than to bring an eight year old and give him tasks such as climbing a mountain.

**Mark**: I hate Mountains.

* * *

As Dominick had predicted, Bradley had slowed considerably, enough to let the challenge be between Harvey H and himself. They had almost reached the summit.

"You're going down!" Challenged Harvey H.

"Keep dreaming buddy." Denied Dominick.

They were both going as fast as they could and the finish line was in plain view now. They both crossed, it appears that they were tied but Chris managed to catch it on camera.

"We have a winner!" Chris said enthusiastically." Dominick! And Harvey H is a close second."

"Damn!" Cursed Harvey H.

In the commotion Bradley had crossed as well. James and Remi were both closing in followed closely by Seamus and Lillian. They all crossed consecutively. After them were Liam and Alex.

"Woohoo! I'm the first girl to finish the race." Cheered Lillian.

"Wait so who crossed first? James or me?" Asked Remi impatiently.

"You both crossed together." Stated Chris uninterestedly.

"What?! A tie? That's lame." Complained Remi.

"Oh I'm the first of the group, cool." Commented Liam to himself.

"Phew! That was tiring, but also fun." Breathed Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Remi: **Maybe I overreacted, I don't want him to think I'm a jerk.

**Dominick: **Yeah baby! I won. They should all know who they are up against.

**Harvey H: **Fuck! I hate second place.

**Bradley: **I think I did good enough. Third is perfectly fine with me.

**Alex: **Yay!I beat Daniel and Mark.

**Liam: **I reached with a perfect rank. No opinions can be made about my strengths and weaknesses yet.

* * *

Roni had slowed down a bit after speeding up at first, he was passed by Daniel and Randall who both crossed the line next. Roni was right after them followed by Phoebe and Harvey R.

"I almost beat you Alex." Said Daniel.

"Haha but you didn't." Laughed Alex.

"Oh cool, I'm the second girl." Brightened Phoebe.

"That leaves Toby to reach the end." Commented Harvey R to Roni.

"Yeah! He isn't the last one behind though so hopefully he won't lose." Added Roni.

"Good job Liam! You made it early." Congratulated Randall.

"Don't talk to me, I know what you're trying to do." Blocked Liam. He then walked over to Roni.

"Did He try to sweet-talk you in to being his friend again?" Asked Roni Knowingly.

"Yup. I didn't give him a chance though." Replied Liam.

"We are appearing mean to the world but I just can't let my guard down because I really do want to bury the hatchet and start over." Reasoned Roni." But I know that he will end up doing the same thing, so I won't succumb."

"I know, I understand completely." Comforted Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Out of twelve girls, I was the second to make it to the top of the mountain. I like my odds.

**Roni:** Now to see who's going to lose, I hope Mark does ok, He has an age disadvantage.

**Harvey R:** My feet are going to be sore tomorrow.

**Randall:** Why are they treating me like this? I'm trying to be nice and move on.

* * *

Steve had gained a fair distance from the others behind him, when he crossed the line, there was a period of time where no one was crossing.

"Over so soon? I was starting to enjoy myself." Said Steve.

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Harvey R Incredulously.

From a distance the contestants that have arrived could see the progress the remaining ones were doing. Currently Lydia was leading the way followed by Sharon and Marianne.

"Great! We finally reached the end." Lit up Marianne.

"Finally!" Joined Sharon.

The three of them crossed the line, and sat down immediately to rest.

"Wait what happened to Janice? She was right behind me." Inquired Steve.

"She slowed down." Answered Sharon.

"Good job, you made it." Complimented Seamus to Sharon.

"Thanks!" Sharon Replied gratefully." I hope we never do that again."

At that moment two more people finished the race; Christina and Trixie.

"And that leaves seven lagging contestant who haven't crossed yet." Commented Chris.

"Trixie, I expected more from you." Joked Dominick condescendingly.

"Ha-Ha, well that was all I could do. Deal with it." She snapped.

"You know I'm just kidding Trix." Dominick assured.

Phoebe walked over to Christina and just smiled smugly at her. Christina looked at her for a while before blurting out.

"Ok just say it, you got here before me." Burst out Christina.

"What? Me the saint? I wouldn't do such a thing." Answered Phoebe in pretend innocence.

"Yeah right, then what was that look?" Asked an unconvinced Christina.

"Nothing." She replied with a faint smile.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina: **So…tired…can't…breath.

**Steve:** Woo! Aren't mountains awesome?

**Trixie:** I know Dominick jokes like that, but I was in no mood for jokes.

* * *

The remaining racers were slow and struggling, at the front was Beatrice, she was doing better than the rest and was nearing the top with Janice behind. She would have reached faster but was unable to grasp the rocks to climb better.

"Just a little more." She panted.

She then noticed Janice getting nearer to her. She tried to hurry up.

"Come on Janice! You can do it." Cheered Sharon.

"Hurry Beatrice, you are so close." Countered Phoebe.

They both put a little more effort leading them to both reach, Janice a second before Beatrice.

"Thank God." Breathed Janice heavily.

"You let her beat you." Scolded Christina to Beatrice.

"I don't care, all that matters is she reached." Defended Phoebe.

Toby reached the top as well. He dropped to the ground in massive exhalation.

"Water." He whispered breathlessly.

"Chris laughed, but indulged." And the bottom four remain."

Indeed only four had not completed the challenge. Nora was helping Mark, they were going slow but by helping each other they weren't having a lot of trouble. Marlene had fortunately gained an upper hand and made some quick progress to the first spot leaving Miss Alice in the back.

"You kids are lucky to have all this energy." Said Miss Alice despondently." In my days I was like you, but now I am done with."

"Don't say that Miss Alice, You are still youthful, you can do it." Encouraged Seamus.

They were all going as fast as they could manage considering the circumstances. Marlene was the first to cross the finish line, followed by Mark who had gained an upper hand from being helped by Nora. It was now between Nora and Miss Alice.

"You did it buddy." Roni congratulated Mark as he ruffled his hair.

The kid was too exhausted to react. Marlene was met by Phoebe who congratulated her as well.

"That was some race huh?" Stated Phoebe.

"I know." Finished Marlene.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Miss Alice was my favorite teacher from school. I'm glad she is the one who is here.

**Toby:** I love walking, but hate running.

**Janice:** I have no idea how I managed to finish the race.

**Marlene:** I hope the consequences for coming in the last places aren't too bad.

**Dominick:** This challenge helped figure out who is weak and who has potential.

* * *

Nora was almost there, Miss Alice was not far behind, they both looked completely worn out. In a final surge of effort, Nora sped up and crossed the lines with Miss Alice after her only a couple of minutes. The race was now over.

"And we are done with the first challenge of Total Drama: Reality Edition." Summed up Chris.

"So what do I win?" Asked Dominick Impatiently.

"Hold on a little, there is something left to do before announcing results." Replied Chris.

He walked over and brought a box that had envelopes in it.

"Each of you take one." He said as the contestants gathered to take an envelope." Now open them.

Everyone started opening their envelopes.

"It has a picture of a hand with muscles." Declared Alex as he opened his.

"Me too." Joined Liam.

"Mine is a picture of an eye, and on a green background, yours are red." Piped up Randall.

"Eww, what is this? Why does this have a picture of an armpit?" Said Christina grossed out as she presented her blue armpit card.

"Attention campers!" Shouted Chris." Everyone with a blue card stand on this side, the ones who have a green picture move to the other side, and the rest with a red card stand in the middle.

They did as instructed. After all shuffling about had died down there were three equal groups.

"You guys form the team known as the Crimson Pecs." Said Chris to the group in the middle.

The group was made up of Harvey H, Alex, Steve, Liam, Marianne, Nora, Trixie, Seamus, and Dominick.

"Nice!" Seamus fist bumped Steve.

"What does pecs mean?" Asked Alex.

"Muscles." Answered Liam intelligently.

Dominick and Harvey H stared intently at each other. Then Dominick offered his hand with a welcoming smile. Harvey H took it.

"Glad to have you on the team." Said Dominick. Harvey H smiled in return.

The group on the left included Harvey R, Daniel, Mark, Randall, Janice, Lillian, Lydia, Roni, and Beatrice.

"You are now officially known as team Grassy Pupils." Announced Chris.

"Cool! You and I are in the same team." Addressed Daniel to Mark.

Lillian and Janice half hugged each other." Hey sista, we are going to be the number one te… wait Bradley is not with me? Nooo!"

Roni scowled at having Randall in his team and turned to Harvey R. "Shit!" He whispered.

"You should be happy you are in the green team." Eased Harvey R.

"And that leaves the rest of you in the blue team; Navy Pits." Finished Chris.

Christina, James, Marlene, Miss Alice, Phoebe, Remi, Sharon, Toby, and Bradley were the ones left. They weren't too crazy about the team name, but focused on seeing who they ended up with instead.

"Yay! Three of our group is here!" Cried Christina to Marlene and Phoebe.

"Alright!" James and Remi both cheered at finding themselves together.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian: **I was really looking forward to be with Bradley, this team business is jeopardizing my vacation.

**Daniel: **I like my team, Roni and Mark are in it and Tina isn't.

**Dominick:** Pecs as in muscles? Damn straight.

**Trixie: **I'm relieved to be in Dominick's team, I wish Lydia was with us too though.

**Mark: **That girl was nice, why couldn't she be with my team?

**Nora: **That kid Mark is in a different team, I hope someone can look after him now that I can't.

**Marianne: **So Sharon isn't in our team, I can make other friends.

**Toby:** Dammit! Harvey R and Roni are in another team.

**Lydia:** This means that teamwork will be involved in the future. (she sighs)

**Marlene:** It's a blessing that Phoebe and I are in the same team, we do everything together.

**Christina:** Did I mention the team name sucks? But at least my teammates are good, most of them.

* * *

"And now it is time to reveal the results." Announced Chris." Each team will have a leader, that leader is determined through your order of reaching the finish line. Since Dominick was the first, he is now team captain of the Crimson Pecs."

Dominick's team applauded him." Thank you, thank you, with me leading the team we shall crush all opposition." He assured snidely.

"That means that Bradley is the captain of his team." Continued Chris.

Bradley was also cheered for, he silently accepted his role.

"And for the grassy pupils, none of you reached particularly early, the first one though was Lillian so she is team captain." Finished Chris." Well that team is gunna lose early."

"Hey!" She whined." Know that I won't let my team down."

"Anyway since Dominick was the first to reach the top he wins first place for his team and a prize." Resumed Chris ignoring Lillian.

The red team cheered loudly, thanking Dominick and patting his back.

"What is the prize?" Asked Marianne.

"You win a handy dandy can of bug spray, and you are going to need it. The cabins you will be staying in wont ward off the island pests." Announced Chris.

The team looked content with the prize and went off to the cabins after being dismissed by Chris. Chris then turned to the blue team.

"And as for you, well I have a surprise for you." He said while containing his laughter. The team was getting excited now." Since Miss Alice was the last one to cross the line, she earned you your first elimination."

"What? A challenge and an elimination on our first day?" Asked Sharon incredulously.

"Yup. Meet me back in one hour at the bonfire ceremony to vote off one person from your team." Answered Chris, then he turned to the green team." You have earned middle place for this challenge so you have earned immunity from voting this round without a prize however."

The green team was satisfied to be safe from elimination today and went towards the cabins leaving the blue team looking amongst each other.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R: **Middle place suits me. I don't mind it at all.

**Steve: **There could be spiders, particularly tarantulas in the forest, so the bug spray is very handy. I hate Tarantulas. (He shivers)

**Phoebe: **So we lost our first challenge, we can always do better.

**Miss Alice:** I am responsible for my team's loss. I have to take the punishment for it.

* * *

The red and green teams were currently unpacking in their cabins after having moved in.

In the girls' side of the Pupils' cabin Janice, Lillian, Lydia and Beatrice were assigning beds, there were two pairs of bunk beds on opposite sides of the walls.

"Can I please take the lower side?" Asked Janice politely." I prefer to be close to the ground."

"Of course. I'll take the upper one then." Offered Lillian.

"Which one do you want?" Asked Lydia to Beatrice.

"Umm the upper one." Hesitated Beatrice.

On the boys' side of the cabin, there was an extra pair of beds. Roni took the left bottom bed with Mark above him, while Daniel was above Harvey R on the right side. Randall took the bottom bed opposite of the door.

"Finally we are at the end of this long day." Said Roni as he flopped on the bed.  
**  
**"Ahhh my feet are killing me." Complained Harvey R.

"Who do you think the blue team is going to vote for?" Asked Daniel.

"Don't worry I think Christina will be alright, maybe Miss Alice." Comforted Roni.

"We shall see." Ended Harvey R.

The red team were currently settling themselves in their room.

"Did you spray that stuff on the edges of the room?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah the can is with the girls now." Answered Seamus.

"Things are going good, a strong team, an advantage, and one team is already outnumbered. We are headed to the win for sure." Proclaimed Dominick.

"Don't be too sure, what if we get challenges that are luck or skill based." Piqued Liam.

"No matter what domain, we are going to crush them." Replied Harvey H.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Said Alex Anxiously.

The three girls were comfortable in their side having less space occupied.

"We are off to a good start. And to think that if you had reached just a minute after Miss Alice, we would have been in the bottom." Said Trixie to Nora.

"I know, that was lucky." She added.

"It's alright, what's important is that we are ahead of the competition now." Commented Marianne.

"True." Finished Trixie.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** So guess what, my team is mostly made of muscled idiots who are too arrogant. We will see how long that arrogance will last.

**Beatrice:** I don't know any of the girls on my team, it feels weird to be with them.

**Nora:** I'm at the bottom in my team, I have to put something to the table to insure they don't vote me off early.

* * *

The Navy Pits were gathered around the bonfire waiting for Chris to arrive.

"I would like to apologize to you all for leading us to elimination." Spoke up Miss Alice." I shall accept my fate."

"It's alright Miss, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it." Comforted Sharon.

Chris then showed up. "Welcome to the first ever Bonfire ceremony. You can see that is not a place of joy. You will now vote for the person you wish to eliminate. I have one piece of information I forgot to mention earlier; in some challenges there will be certain people who gain immunity from being voted off within the loser team itself. In this case Bradley is that person since he was the first person to reach the finish line from this team. So none of you can vote him out."

"Cool." Stated Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina: **I vote for the teacher, what is she doing here anyway?

**Bradley: **Marlene was the second to last of our team to reach, I prefer to keep Miss Alice.

**Sharon:** I don't want Miss Alice to go, she could help the team in other challenges, I vote Marlene.

**James:** Well Miss Alice did cost us the challenge, and the others don't have a reason to be voted out so my vote can only go to Miss Alice.

**Miss Alice:** I know what I have to do, I cannot destroy someone else's chances for my own desires.

* * *

The campers were back to the campfire. Chris was standing in front of them holding a tray of marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have eight marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris. "The extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallow belonging to the immunity winner goes to Bradley."

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to…" Continued Chris.

"Sharon"

Chris threw the marshmallow to her, she caught it happily.

"James"

"Phoebe"

"Toby"

"Christina"

"Remi"

Two contestants remained; Marlene and Miss Alice. Marlene looked cautious while Miss Alice looked defeated.

"Both of you performed terribly today and have reason to be eliminated." Spoke Chris." The final marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

"Marlene" Said Chris as he threw her her marshmallow. She eased up slightly. Miss Alice closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Miss Alice, that means that you are our first boot. The dock of shame awaits."

Miss Alice stood up and headed to the dock, Chef brought her luggage and loaded it on the ship." Well everybody, I wish you all the best of luck" She gave her goodbyes to everyone and got on the boat which carried her away.

"And that is it for day one, you may all go to your cabin." Finished Chris as he walked away.

* * *

"And so ends day one of our show, the three teams have been formed." Summed up Chris." Our first elimination may not have been dramatic but be assured that in the future things wont go so smoothly. What will be the next challenge? Which team will be victorious? And who will face elimination? Tune in next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Bradley: Marlene**

**Christina: Miss Alice**

**James: Miss Alice**

**Marlene: Miss Alice**

**Miss Alice: Herself**

**Phoebe: Miss Alice**

**Remi: Marlene**

**Sharon: Marlene**

**Toby: Marlene**

**Total:**

**Marlene: 4**

**Miss Alice: 5 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils:** Beatrice – Daniel – Harvey R – Janice – Lillian – Lydia – Mark – Randall – Roni

**Crimson Pecs: **Harvey H – Alex – Steve - Liam - Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Marlene – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice

* * *

The teacher bites the dust, with dignity. She gave up her own chances to redeem herself and serve her team. It was only logical that Miss Alice would not make it far, she was not cut off for the physical challenges that are to come. Anyway, tell me who you liked, who you didn't, who you think will go far, who seems like the bad type... I love a detailed review, comments are highly appreciated. Criticism is respected and might be taken into account. I wont take too long to upload, probably a chapter every few days so keep in touch and review! :D

Miss Alice: Oh dear, first out! How embarrassing. My dear readers, review in my honor!


	2. Chapter 2: All Aboard

As promised, the second chapter is up within a few days! I won't be like those writers who go all" I will upload once I have 5 reviews" or whatever... Although, it would be nice to get some.. :P

Tell me who you like, who you hate, why you like/hate them. Did you like the challenge? Any recommendations? I love to hear people's thoughts about anything I write so please don't be shy to tell me. Without further begging, here's chapter two!**  
**

**Random Fun Fact:** Twenty seven is the number I like to use for most Total Dramas, it works great with the team formats, the elimination schedules and the challenges I have planned! So when I was choosing the characters for this story, I duped at the last few so I had to use some characters I didn't really know much about. Some of them I confess seem a little OOC...

* * *

**Chapter 2: All Aboard**

Chris was standing in the middle of the dock with a cup in his hand, it was dawn. He took a sip of his drink and turned towards the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama, we got introduced to the cast of twenty seven contestants and divided them into three teams. We began things by a surprise race to the top of the mountain. Some contestants like Dominick and Harvey H found the challenge easy while others like Marlene and Miss Alice struggled greatly." Recapped Chris." In the end Dominick came in first place and the last to cross the finish line was Miss Alice which led to her team voting her off in the first bonfire ceremony."

He paused to down a gulp of his beverage.

"A new day and a new challenge await our contestants, what will that challenge be? Will the Crimson Pecs secure their second victory? And who will be the next person to leave the competition? Find out right now right here on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Girls**

The girls had picked their beds and were now lying down preparing for sleep. Marlene and Phoebe occupied the upper bunks while Christina and Sharon were below them. They all seemed tired even Christina had lost her excessive energy.

"I hope the future challenges are less taxing." Wished Phoebe.

"I hope there are no challenges, so we can relax all summer." Added Christina.

"What about the money?" Reminded Marlene.

"Oh, right!" Christina laughed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Gosh Christina!

**Sharon:** All my girlfriends are in other teams, even guys, all I have to talk to is Bradley.

**Marlene:** I barely made it tonight, I better watch out.

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Boys**

* * *

After unpacking and getting tucked in, the boys were ready to end their long day.

"This competition is more fun than I thought it would be." Spoke Remi.

"Yes it is a change in our daily routine." Agreed James." With our school and video games and all we don't get out as much and don't get to see the real world."

"That is very true." Commented Toby." Our lives are being wasted slowly and we are not even realizing it."

"Good luck to all of you and let us not lose again." Wished Bradley." Good night."

"Night." Said Remi as he too turned to sleep, followed by the rest.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby: **My teammates are okay, I see myself getting along with them.

**Bradley: **I would have preferred not to be the team captain, I don't like to be the leader, but there isn't something I can do about it now.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys**

* * *

The boys' side of the cabin was calm, it seemed like everyone was starting to drift in to sleep when Roni heard whimpering coming from the bed above him. He realized Mark was crying. He quickly got up.

"Mark what is it? Why are you crying?" Asked Roni worriedly.

"I-I'm scared of the dark." Shivered Mark while sobbing.

"Oh, ok don't worry, I'll turn up some light, just wait a second." Replied Roni.

Roni went to the porch of the cabin and turned on the porch light, it shone through the room slightly, not too bright though.

"Is this good enough?" Asked Roni after entering the room again.

Mark just nodded and lay back down. The light stirred Randall up.

"What's with the light? Can someone turn it off?" He complained.

"No." Replied Roni dryly." Mark can't sleep in the dark."

Randall was about to complain again but Roni was already in bed and had turned over with his back to Randall.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Mark: **I made someone upset, I can't help being afraid of the dark.

**Roni:** This made me think, Mark is too young for this place, it would be irresponsible to let him undergo everything this contest will throw at us.  
**  
Daniel:** I stopped being afraid of the dark a long time ago.

**Randall: **He is being too mean, why can't he just let go of the past.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls  
**

* * *

The girls were lying down, sleep being minutes away. Beatrice felt something on her foot itching, she scratched it with her other foot once, twice, and then the scratch was in a different place. Beatrice got fed up and removed the cover, she got one look and shrieked at the top of her voice. The other girls were spooked awake.

"What? What is it?" Screamed Janice frantically.

"Cockroach!" Cried Beatrice.

The roach had moved towards the wall and started crawling upwards it.

"Someone kill it." Beatrice continued.

After neither Janice nor Lillian budged Lydia huffed and got up, took a shoe and swatted the bug on the wall. It was squished.

"There! Can we please go back to bed now?" Inquired Lydia in annoyance.

"Sorry!" Apologized Beatrice.

"It's ok. I would have reacted the same way if it was a bat instead. Let's just go to bed now." Said Lillian.

"We really should have won that bug spray." Lamented Janice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Beatrice: **Great, now they are going to dislike me even more.

**Lillian:** I am terrified of bats, everyone has got a fear, it's nothing to be ashamed of.  
**  
Lydia: **We are in the forest, there are insects all over the place, is she going to react like that every time?

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

"What do you think our next challenge is going to be about?" Pondered Trixie.

The girls were talking about their day and trying to predict how the competition would go.

"I think it will be something that requires intelligence since today's was physical." Guessed Marianne.

"Possibly, unless Chris tricks us." Pointed Nora.

"Yeah Chris seems unpredictable." Agreed Marianne.

"Only one way we can find out." Yawned Trixie as she lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys  
**

* * *

The boys were not yet ready to sleep, they were excited for upcoming challenges and were discussing their plans.

"So we got Seamus, Steve, Harvey H, and myself for the physical challenges and Liam, Trixie, and me for the intellectual ones." Summarized Dominick confidently." What can the others do to help?"

"I know Marianne is smart and creative, she may have certain talents as well." Offered Liam.

"Alright good enough!" Accepted Dominick.

"I say we just sleep and see what we are up against later." Suggested Steve as he covered himself and got ready to sleep.

"I second that. We have time to plan later." Agreed Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Steve: **Man Dominick plans too much, just go with the flow bro.

**Marianne: **I wonder how Marlene is managing, I heard she barely managed to escape elimination.

**Nora:** I haven't got much to bring to my team, I have a good memory but that's about it.

**Dominick: **That means Nora and the little boy are the first elimination fodder.

**Liam: **So by the looks of it I am more useful, and more importantly, more indispensable if this Trixie girl is out of the picture. When I am the only one they can rely on for intellect there is no way they will vote me out.

* * *

The next day the teams were having breakfast in the mess hall. Each team was huddled up on a different table. Chef Hatchet had made them cheese omelettes with several side dishes.

"They call this food? This is garbage. This is worse than garbage." Fussed Sharon.

A knife was flung in her direction, it hit the wall behind her, only missing her by an inch. She freaked out. And the whole room was silent. Chef was poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Did I hear someone say ma food wasn't up to their standards?" Snarled Chef intimidatingly.

No one spoke up, they all went back to eating hurriedly while humming, signaling it was delicious. Chef squinted then went back to the kitchen.

"You better not say anything about the food, that man could rip us all to pieces." Cautioned Bradley.

Sharon nodded frightened out of her wits.

"Had a good night in there girls?" Asked Toby.

"Yeah it was okay." Replied Phoebe.

"We have to work together so we don't lose again from now on." Advised James.

"Yes, I will try harder next time." Promised Marlene.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** How could he do that?! He could have killed me. I hate knives and such sharp stuff.

**Roni:** I was going to speak up about the crappy food but then Sharon beat me to it. Thank God, well sorry about her though.

**Bradley:** What kind of people do they have here?

* * *

Over on the Pupils' table the atmosphere was quiet. Lydia was not talking to anybody, Mark was too shy to talk, Harvey was silent. Beatrice was embarrassed from last night, and Randall was avoiding talking. The only ones talking were Lillian and Janice.

"I heard this show aired in a cartoony style before." Said Lillian.

"And some campers got really hurt at times." Mentioned Janice.

"Yeah, one of them got attacked by a bear, and another ate poisonous fish." Added Lillian.

Beatrice got up to get more bread, but she couldn't find any. She returned to the table looking sadder than ever.

"What is it Beatrice?" Asked Randall who was sitting next to her.

"They ran out of bread." Answered Beatrice glumly.

"Here, have mine, I was done with the food anyway." Offered Randall kindly.

"Ohh thank you." She smiled.

Someone had observed the exchange and was very unhappy.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Beatrice:** That was nice of Randall, at least I have some friends in my team.

**Janice: **Yup this show isn't the first season, and if those things happened to the contestants on that season then what would stop them from happening to us too? Or even worse stuff.

**Harvey H:** I never liked that Randall guy, and now he is making a move on my girl? He better watch out.

* * *

In the center of the mess hall was the team Pecs table, Dominick was trying to see if Nora and Alex could be any help in challenges.

"What are you good at? How can you help the team?" Asked Dominick to Nora.

"I have a good memory." Revealed Nora.

"Anything else?" Questioned Dominick unimpressed.

"N-not really." She replied.

Dominick hummed in acknowledgment and turned to Alex." What about you kid? What are you good at?

"I'm not that good at school." Answered Alex obliviously.

"I'll answer for him, he is good at sports and physical games." Interrupted Liam.

"That doesn't do much." Whispered Dominick to Seamus who was next to him.

"Relax Dominick and let us do what we can when we get to it, just enjoy the island now and stop thinking about the competition." Advised Steve who had seen him planning since yesterday.

Trixie noticed that Marianne was not eating." Why aren't you eating?

"I'm not that hungry." Replied Marianne quietly.

"At least eat so you could have energy for the challenges." Said Trixie.

"Don't worry I won't let you down in the challenge if I don't eat." Assured Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** The problem is that I don't want to gain any unnecessary weight, and with food like this its only going to add fat to me so no need to eat.

**Liam: **Dominick is obsessing with the competition, and Steve doesn't like that, maybe I can turn them against each other, in order to keep attention away from me.

**Seamus:** The blue team made a mistake by voting for Miss Alice, she could have been a great help to them.

* * *

The camp intercom came on, Chris spoke through it." Alright campers, I hope you enjoyed your first breakfast, but it is time for your second challenge. Please head to the back of the outhouse in five minutes."

"Yeah!" Cheered Alex as he jumped up from the table and ran outside the hall.

"You can't deny he is enthusiastic." Noted Dominick.

The contestants were gathered at the place Chris had instructed them to go to. There were several structures they had not noticed before, mainly a hot air balloon and a train.

"Whoa! This is so cool." Remarked Daniel.

"When did you have time to build these? We didn't see them when we arrived." Asked Janice awestruck.

"We run a TV show, I think we can pull this together in a short amount of time." Replied Chris condescendingly.

"Yes, but are they sturdy?" Asked Lydia untrusting.

"Of coarse they are. Now moving on to the challenge." Derailed Chris." Your task today is also a race, however this one will not be on foot, instead it will be on three different modes of transportation; Train, Ship, and Hot Air Balloon."

"There is a ship too?" Piped up Lillian excitedly.

"Yes. Each team will be using one means of transportation to race across the island to the finish line, the finish line is the same for all three, however the courses differ in order to suit the differing speeds of the vehicles." Continued Chris." The balloon may be slow but it has the shortest route to the finish, The train may be the fastest but it needs the most work and has the longest path, So all the choices offer pros and cons."

"So which team uses what means?" Questioned Dominick.

"Since the Crimson Pecs were the winners of our previous challenge they get to choose first. You have one minute to debate." Answered Chris.

The Muscles huddled up to decide.

"First the Balloon is a definite no. It's the slowest and there is no way we can control it. So it is between the Ship and the Train." Explained Dominick.

"Can we please go by ship, I love ships." Requested Alex.

"Ships!?" That means water." Stated Trixie worriedly.

"Fine, Train it is." Concluded Dominick as he turned to Chris." We choose Train."

"Okay, Pupils you get to choose the next one since you came in second place. What will it be?" Asked Chris.

"Can we please not take the balloon? I am really uncomfortable with heights." Pleaded Janice.

"I was thinking of the ship, I love ships and I know how to drive them well." Suggested Lillian." I think it is our best bet."

The others agreed and informed Chris of their decision.

"That leaves the Navy Pits to take the Hot Air Balloon, and a good thing since it is tight in it and you have less people." Concluded Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Alex: **But I wanted to ride on a ship. Stupid girl scared of water.

**Christina: **We had no choice, but balloons seem nice so this will be fun. I am so excited EEEEE…

**Lillian:** I know we can come in first place if we take the ship.

**Remi: **I want to beat the red team so I can beat Dominick, that would be awesome.

**Mark:** The balloon looked nice, I wonder what it would have been to ride it.

**Harvey R:** Ships are very convenient for vacations, you can really relax on them.

**Liam:** I get the feeling Dominick is attracted to Trixie, It is just a hunch though for now, but if it is true then I can exploit it to my advantage.

* * *

Each team was now at their start location, boarding their vehicles. They were taught how to maneuver their rides; The Ship should be steered by someone while another was to control the sails, it would run through the river inside the island. The Train needed all the passengers but one to load it with coal, one person would be the driver and use the breaks when needed. Flying the Hot Air Balloon required the lever be pulled to increase heat to let it float upwards and to decrease heat for it to descend. Controlling its direction was due to an inbuilt fan that blew the balloon towards the desired path, in this case towards the finish line. The passengers of the balloon all had parachutes, and the Grassy Pupils wore lifejackets aboard the ship.

"I-is this safe?" Questioned Marlene worriedly.

"No need to worry, you are all wearing parachutes aren't you?" Calmed Chris in vain.

"But we wont need them right Chris?" Urged Bradley sternly.

"Probably not." Answered Chris unsure.

"Hey Chris, how do we stop at the end of the track? What if we crash?" Asked Seamus.

"You know the instructions, you gotta slow down near the end." Reminded Chris.

"But that would make us lose." Interjected Dominick.

"At least we won't die." Remarked Nora flatly.

"I'm guessing you have questions as well?" Inquired Chris impatiently as he approached the Pupils.

"No, we are good. Thanks." Answered Lillian confidently.

"Finally." He said as he pulled out a megaphone." On your marks. Get Set. GO!"

The teams all started, the Train started moving slowly, the ship was out of dock, and the Balloon ascended with a quick start.

"The race has begun. Which team will be victorious, will there be any accidents, and how will I ever pay off the supplies for these machines?" Find out when we get balk on Total Drama: Reality Edition." Finished Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marlene: **This is going to be frightening.

**Harvey R:** The ship is the best, we can sit and enjoy the scenery till we reach.

**James:** I don't know about this, The balloon just doesn't seem like a good enough transportation method to get us to the finish line first.

* * *

"The teams have just started the race with a quick start for the Pits they take the lead, but the Pecs are closing in fast, and the Pupils are maintaining a steady speed along the river." Summarized Chris.

With the Pecs, they were working hard on adding coal to the burner to gain speed. Dominick appointed Trixie to be driver. Their path was deep inside the forest, their tracks were set so there was no need for steering.

"We got this challenge in the bag." Said Dominick." We got the fastest vehicle out of the three."

"On this rate, we will be there before they even make it half-way through the race." Joined Harvey H.

"We don't know how long this track is, so we can't assume that yet." Pointed Marianne.

"No matter, the others are slow and inconvenient." Scoffed Dominick.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Trixie:** Dominick made me the driver, that way I won't have to haul all that coal all the time. He is so considerate like that.

**Nora:** Dominick is being too arrogant, with that confidence he will be surprised when we lose, then hopefully he can get a reality check.

**Liam:** Just wait till we get to something intellect-based and then we'll see how confident you will be.

* * *

The Navy Pits were nervous and excited now that they were high above ground, the small basket barely had enough room to fit them all, so it wasn't the most comfortable ride.

"We have an advantage on the others, we can see them clearly from here." Noted James.

"I don't see the finish line from here, it must really be far then." Mumbled Phoebe.

"We are going fast enough, we should reach in no time." Assured Sharon.

"I really want Dominick's team to lose, he thinks he has the best team and will always win but I want to show him otherwise." Shared Remi.

"Brotherly rivalry huh? Either way, I feel that it is his team we should be focusing on right now." Suggested Bradley.

Toby was getting sick from the height, and it started to show.

"Are you ok there buddy?" Asked Remi.

Toby didn't answer, he instead moved to the edge of the balloon and threw up, or down for that matter. When he was done he sat down in the small space. Bradley comforted him with a pat on his shoulder.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina: **Ewwwwwww…

**Bradley: **Poor guy.

**Toby:** Damn, I wasn't expecting that, and what's worse is I am hungry now, I lost my breakfast.

* * *

The atmosphere on the Pupils' ship could not have been less tense. Lillian was steering the ship, and Janice had directed the sails early on so the rest had taken to just sitting back and relaxing. The ship was roomy, it had comfy seats and the view was spectacular only matched by the view on the balloon. The team was feeling pretty much like they made the right choice.

"Ahhh have I mentioned that I love ships?" Relaxed Harvey R next to Roni.

"You would think Chris would have made us scrub the deck or something ridiculously tiring and unfair, but I am pleasantly surprised he didn't." Commented Roni.

Roni noticed Mark going to the side of the ship to try and look at the water, he was worried he for a moment and decided to go watch over him from up close, but as he was on the way Mark slid and fell to the water.

"Oh God! Lillian, stop the boat." He shouted as he threw a buoy in the boy's direction. He lowered the stairs and waited for the kid to climb, He was fortunate to be wearing the lifejacket.

"What happened?" Asked Lillian.

"He fell overboard." Answered Harvey R.

"Are you ok?" Asked Roni as he inspected Mark for any injuries. When he found none he handed him a towel.

"I'm-m Sor-ry!" Shivered Mark

"He's freezing. Come on get inside." Led Roni.

Lillian went back and started the ship again. On the other end of the ship Beatrice was viewing the scenes happily. Randall came and stood next to her.

"Nice scenes huh? Nature is very beautiful isn't it?" He commented.

"Yeah, I never gave it much attention before." Agreed Beatrice.

A bee buzzed by and came close to them. When Randall saw it he gasped and jumped back ten spaces.

"Randall, it's just a bee." Laughed Beatrice.

"I know, I was acting scared so you wouldn't be and laugh instead." He Retorted.

Beatrice laughed even more, and Randall joined her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Randall:** Pesky bees. Why such nasty creatures exist is beyond me.

**Daniel:** It was fun on the ship but it would have been awesome if it were racecars instead.

**Roni:** This is getting dangerous rapidly for Mark, I don't know what to do.

**Beatrice:** Randall is so funny, I wish Harvey H was more sensitive and nice like that, then I would have actually liked him a little.

* * *

The three teams were now getting closer to their mark, the ship had crossed the most of the river, The Pits could see the finish line now from the balloon, and the Train was going at top speed, the high acceleration was causing it to be very shaky and passengers needed to hold on tight.

"We have to slow down, Or else we are going to crash." Warned Nora.

"When we get near the finish line we will slow down." Said Dominick.

"But we can't see the finish, how are we going to know when we are closing in on it?" Piqued Nora.

"Let me worry about that and just keep shoving coal." Silenced Dominick.

"I am getting tired." Breathed Steve as he swayed a little." That is probably enough coal anyway."

"Keep throwing in more." Ordered Dominick.

"Come on Dominick, relax, we are doing fine." Calmed Seamus.

There was a sudden bump in the track which sent Steve hurtling to the side and outside of the train, he fell to the floor but was not harmed too badly.

"We lost Steve. We should stop and get him." Informed Marianne.

"We are almost there, if we stop now it would take forever to get the train moving again." Explained Harvey H.

"Did I hear someone say stop the train?" Hollered Trixie from in front.

"NO! Just keep going." Replied Dominick.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Steve:** Well that was painful.

**Liam:** He keeps arguing with Nora, maybe I can get her on my side and we can help each other in the voting.

**Marianne: **I'm not too thrilled with my team, but I shouldn't complain, I am in the minority after all.

* * *

The river was now headed in a straight line and a little ways ahead was the finish line, all that was left was a short distance, and it seemed that no other team made it yet, so they were all confident they would reach in first place.

"We are almost there guys." Motioned Lillian.

"Awesome, It would be great to win." Cheered Janice.

"Come on!" Wined Daniel." I wonder what the prize is."

They could see the balloon above them, but it was slightly ahead so they had to hurry.

"Oh no, the blue team is going to win." Worried Beatrice.

"I don't think so, when they start to descend, they are going to slow down, so we might beat them just in time." Explained Lydia.

"It's going to be a close one, and where the hell is the red team? I can hear the train but its no where in sight." Pondered Lillian.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** Ship don't fail me now.

**Janice:** I don't know how it happened but all three teams were close to the finish line simultaneously.

**Lydia:** It won't be the Navy Pits, but it might be the Crimson Pecs though.

* * *

In the balloon the eight campers could see the others' progress, they could see that in last was team Grassy Pupils while their team was just a smidge ahead of the Pecs.

"We better start to go down, we have to cross with this thing and it is pretty low." Advised James.

"Well, it looks obvious now." Said Christina." We are so gunna win this."

"Fingers crossed." Commented Phoebe.

They started to lower the balloon gradually. They noticed their speed had decreased in doing so.

"Why are we slowing down?" Asked Remi.

The Finish was just a minute away. When suddenly the train emerged quickly out of the forest, the train crossed first. The team all cheered and the train started to slow down till it stopped. The Ship and the balloon were yet to cross, the balloon was closer however it was slowing down, the ship was gaining on the balloon quickly, they were neck and neck when they reached and crossed however the ship made it first.

"What? Last place again?" Fumed Remi.

"Not exactly." Interrupted Chris." Team Crimson Pecs are missing someone, so technically they did not all cross the finish line and are still in the race, which puts them in last place. The winners are therefore the Grassy Pupils, with the Navy Pits in second."

The Pupils were elated at this revelation, the Pits were also quite content. The Pecs however seemed disgruntled.

"What? You are a cheat, you can't do that, we crossed in first." Argued Dominick heatedly.

"Sorry, but unless all the team makes it then it doesn't count." Said Chris. He turned to the Pupils." Well, for being our winners today, you get the first place prize. Oh and this one is perfect for those who are used to luxury. All your beds will be replaced by bigger comfier ones."

"Yeah! That is the best gift ever." Cheered Harvey R uncharacteristically.

"You are free to go." Chris turned to the Pits." For coming in second place you are also safe from elimination tonight, you can go."

"Well Pecs, it looks like your victory was short-lived, it is time for your first elimination ceremony, I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** I knew it, I just knew it. Ships are awesome.

**Marlene:** And we thought we were coming in first place.

**Steve:** I came back to find out that we lost, I am so dead.

**Alex:** If we had taken the ship we would have won. They should have listened to me.

**Harvey R:** Comfy beds, I love you so!

**Remi:** At least we beat Dominick and his team, so I'm happy.

**Dominick:** This is all Steve's fault, we would have won now if it wasn't for him.

**Nora:** I don't want Steve to leave, I have to vote to keep him in, but I don't know who.

* * *

The nine Crimson Pecs were sitting around the campfire. Chris showed up, he cleared his throat and began to address them." Welcome to your first Bonfire Ceremony, and the second one so far. As I told the other team before you, you are to vote for the person you wish to eliminate. For this challenge however, no one wins solo immunity. So everyone is fair game."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** If Dominick leaves, then everyone will be a lot happier.

**Dominick: **Steve, you made us lose, so get the hell out.

**Liam:** Take out his crush, leave him crushed. Trixie.

**Marianne:** I don't really have any other choice, so I have to say Steve.

**Seamus: **I can't really vote for anyone, and Steve is my friend. Sorry but I can only choose Marianne.

* * *

Back at the Campfire, Chris was standing in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have eight marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to...Seamus"

He caught it and smiled.

"Harvey H"

"Nora"

"Alex"

"Liam"

"The rest of you have all received votes." Said Chris to the remaining people.

"Dominick"

"Trixie"

Marianne and Steve sat there without any marshmallows. He looked serious for once and she was waiting emotionlessly.

"Marianne, you have fewer friends on this team, and Steve you cost your team to lose today." Reminded Chris." So who will it be?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Marianne, you are safe, which means Steve, you are our second person to be eliminated."

Marianne eased up a little, Steve shook his head and stood up." I understand, I made us lose so I deserve to be eliminated. Stay strong and take them all down guys."

He hugged Nora who looked more upset than he was, he then boarded the boat and it took off.

"We end day two of our show by saying babye to Steve whose living-the-moment attitude got him the boot. The stakes have changed with Team Pupils coming on top and Pecs being in the danger zone. Will Team Pits ever win a challenge, Will Christina ever shut up? And who will be the third person to leave the competition? Watch our next episode to find out." Finished Chris.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Alex: Trixie**

**Dominick: Steve**

**Harvey H: Steve**

**Liam: Trixie**  
**  
Marianne: Steve**

**Nora: Dominick**

**Seamus: Marianne**

**Steve: Marianne**

**Trixie: Steve**

**Total:**

**Dominick: 1**

**Trixie: 2**

**Marianne: 2**

**Steve: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils: **Harvey R – Daniel – Mark – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia - Roni – Beatrice

**Crimson Pecs: **Harvey H – Alex – Liam - Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Marlene – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice - Steve

* * *

We say adios to Steve, the cool acting dude! He obviously had little to work with in terms of character so he had to go. As I mentioned in the beginning of the chapter, some characters were added to reach a total of twenty seven, and Steve was one of them.

Steve: Yo guys! Review for my man Worma-Sir, he really loves hearing your opinions! 


	3. Chapter 3: Cue The Cue

**Special Disclaimer: **This challenge belongs to cragmiteblaster, check out his story "TDL1", it is pretty cool!

Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update. Here it is though, this chapter helps get to know the contestants better as well as change the routine of races. I'm going to upload a Poll, check it out after you read this chapter.

Random Fun Fact:

I thought about changing the name of one of the Harveys to make it less... annoying? But some points in the story have already been written for them having the same name and the best would be to just go with it.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cue The Cue**

The camera turned on, focusing on the dock in front of it. Chris was as usual standing in the middle with his mug of Cappuccino flashing a wide grin in the camera's direction.

"Last time on our show, the campers got to spend their first night in their new homes, and Beatrice got to see just how well nature welcomes its newcomers with a bed guest." Laughed Chris." Our second challenge was a race like the first, however it was vehicle-based rather than on foot. The Pecs worked the train hard while the Pupils relaxed aboard the ship, and the tight and crowded Balloon proved too much for Toby's stomach. In the end it was the Grassy Pupils who achieved first place with the Crimson Pecs sending Steve home. We rise to a new day with a new challenge, what will it be? Who will take the next prize? And will the Pupils escape elimination again? Find out right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls**

* * *

"That was amazing!" Shouted Janice." Not only did we win and secure that we have a numbers advantage, but also we proved to the other teams that we are not to be underestimated."

"Exactly! Dominick's team thought we were weak, now that we got them to vote someone off, they got their wake up call." Added Lillian.

"What that did was get them to focus on revenge on us now." Pointed Lydia.

"I say bring it on. We can take it." Challenged Lillian.

"I want them to lose, really bad." Piped Beatrice.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Asked Janice curiously.

"I want someone to get eliminated." She answered before turning to sleep.

The others shrugged and joined in.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lydia:** I am glad we won, but if we rub it in their faces, then it might reflect back on us later on.

**Beatrice:** I am having fun in the day, but at night it's boring and awkward here with these strangers.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys**

* * *

"This was the best gift we could have received!" Announced Harvey R as he lay on his new mattress.

"You can say that again." Agreed Daniel.

"Sometimes in life you don't notice the small things, and we take them for granted. Only after they are gone do we realize what we are missing." Stated Randall wisely.

"Like friendships?" Piqued Roni accusingly.

That was all it took to shut him up. Roni went over to turn the lights off and left the porch light on for Mark." The girls seem happy with the beds too." Their screams were rather loud and were heard on the boys' side.

"Of course they would be. In addition to winning." Remarked Harvey R.

"Let's just hope they don't make too much noise, already there is light, we don't need sound to keep us awake too." Said Randall angrily.

"You can turn the light off if you want to." Said Mark guiltily.

"No need, it's not bothering any of us right?" Refused Roni ignoring Randall.

"I don't mind it." Said Daniel.

"I am a heavy sleeper, it doesn't annoy me." Joined Harvey R.

So they agreed and went to bed with the light on. Randall was starting to get frustrated with having the whole cabin against him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** Randall is being annoying.

**Randall:** I hate this. Because of him, I am not getting along with anyone.

**Harvey R:** I love these comfy beds.

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Boys**

* * *

The boys were relaxing, getting ready for bed.

"How were we in the lead and then crossed last today? It is not logical." Questioned Toby.

"I don't know, all I know is that we got lucky that Steve wasn't with the red team when they beat us, or else we would have been down to seven team members while the others were both still at nine." Replied Bradley.

"You must be upset that Dominick wasn't eliminated instead of Steve." Pointed James to Remi.

"No I don't want him to be voted out, I just want his team to lose. There is a difference." Corrected Remi.

"Oh now I get it." Understood James.

"Does this mean that the Grassy Pupils are the strongest team?" Inquired Toby enviously.

"Not necessarily, no. That was only two challenges, we don't know what the future holds for them." Reasoned Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Remi:** I wouldn't mind him leaving the competition before me though, that would be awesome.

**Toby:** Figures that the team I should have been in is winning. Stupid bad luck.

**Bradley:** Lillian's team won, because she chose the ship. Isn't she awesome? And aren't I lucky to have her?

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Girls**

* * *

The girls were getting dressed in to their bed clothes, Christina was about to walk towards her bed when she saw a roach on the floor. She screamed loud.

"Kill it. Kill it. Kill it." She chanted.

"Relax! Its not like it was a spider, those things are the real problem." Calmed Phoebe as she opened the cabin door and shooed the creature outside.

"No! Cockroaches are ten thousand times worse than spiders." She said with a high voice." Why didn't you kill it? Now it will come back."

"Shhhh! Keep it down, its time for bed." Hushed Marlene.

"Girls please, we need to rest for tomorrow's challenge." Added Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina: **Okay I hate the island and all its icky nasty bugs. (She looks all over the confessional while holding her legs to her chest and shivers)

**Sharon:** Am I the only one with a mature fear? Sharp stuff scare me a lot, Chef almost gave me a heart attack when he threw that knife.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

"Elimination sucks!" Uttered Trixie.

"Tell me about it, and I was almost gone today." Agreed Marianne.

"You just have to get to know everyone, maybe then they wont vote for you." Advised Trixie.

"Steve knew most of us, and they voted for him." Pointed Nora accusingly.

"But Steve lost us the challenge, he deserved to be voted out." Argued Trixie mercilessly.

"Girls! Its ok, never mind what happened, what matters is that we made it through, lets just look forward to what's next." Interfered Marianne to calm the dispute.

The other two glared for a while before calming down.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Trixie:** So she lost her friend, big deal, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

**Nora:** Steve was my best friend here, and they got him out so early, I know that both Trixie and Dominick voted him out, that's not fair.

**Marianne:** I don't mean to be selfish but if they argue then that will be for my advantage. But I don't like it when there is tension so I won't let it escalate.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys**

* * *

The boys' cabin was tense, it was obvious that they were not pleased. Dominick and Harvey H were not speaking.

"Oh well, there is always another time." Said Seamus to break the silence.

"No there is no such thing as another time, but rather something called every time." Snapped Harvey H." How could we lose? At a race out of all things."

"Because Steve messed up, that won't happen again." Spoke Dominick.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Liam cautiously.

"It means that each time someone messes up, they are gone. I realize we flaunted our strengths too much, well that will have to be lessened." Explained Dominick.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** And what is wrong with being confident? I want to win so Beatrice can see how great I am for her.

**Alex:** I don't like Dominick that much, he scares me.

**Dominick:** I still think we can win all this, but we have to take it more seriously now. And I won't let something like today happen again.

**Liam:** That means he means business now. (He bursts out in laughter) Sorry I couldn't help it. I was so expecting this sooner or later, they really are surprised? Idiots.

* * *

The following day the contestants had stomached a revolting breakfast and went off to spend the morning in the island.

"Alright, three, two one Go!" Counted James.

Remi and James were challenging each other to different skill games, and currently they were racing. They took off trying their best to beat the other.

"You are going down." Challenged Remi.

"Don't be so sure." Cautioned James.

They both reached together.

"Dammit! Tied again? One of us has to excel more than the other at something." Huffed Remi.

"Maybe we are just equal. Face it, we look alike, we have the same skills. So why try to be different." Reasoned James.

After a little bit of convincing, Remi gave in.

Close by, the kid trio were also playing together; they were doing it for fun though, rather than competition.

Daniel, Alex, and Mark were playing tag, they were happy to have had a break to do things freely. Mark was less conserved now and was having fun, but not more than Alex who looked like he didn't want to ever stop.

"Bet you can't catch me." Taunted Daniel to Alex.

"Catch? I thought this was Tag." Questioned Alex who was following him.

"Catch, tag, same thing, you wont get me either way." Responded Daniel.

"Fine, I'll get him then." Said Alex as he started chasing Mark instead.

"Yikes! Nooo!" Yelped Mark as he quickly darted away.

Mark ran ahead and saw Christina so he hid behind her. When Alex saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks and ran the other way around.

"Thanks." Said Mark as he started going back leaving a miffed Christina behind.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**James:** There is one thing Remi exceeds me in; competitiveness.

**Remi: **Even if we are equal in everything, we will see who gets voted out first and the other will be the better one.  
**  
Alex:** All she wants to do is pinch my cheeks and hug me tight, no way am I letting her.  
**  
Christina:** Alex is sooo cute, I just want to hug him so hard, I hate it when he runs away from me.

**Daniel: **We were having so much fun until my sister showed up and ruined it by scaring Alex to the other side of the island.

* * *

Christina searched for Alex for a while but stopped when she saw Liam talking to Nora, she decided to go talk to them and see why Liam was talking to this girl in particular.

"So here is my proposition, we join forces in a temporary alliance to vote out Dominick, that way everyone will be more relaxed and a person voting for you will be gone." Offered Liam." What say you?

"I'm in, he got my best friend out, and is starting to annoy me, but are our votes enough?" Asked Nora.

"You don't need to worry about that." He answered vaguely before Christina Popped up from next to them.

"She doesn't need to worry about what?" Intruded Christina curiously.

"Oh nothing, she was just asking if I needed a cloth for my glasses." Lied Liam masterfully.

Nora walked away. Christina seemed to buy it." So have you seen the others? I'm bored, let's play Mafia or Swift or…" She was interrupted by Liam.

"It's not the time for games, besides Roni is with his friends now, and Beatrice is with her boyfriends."

"That reminds me, I didn't see Beatrice today." Pondered Christina as she went looking for her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** I need people to vote with me right now, even if it is people who I hardly know.

**Liam:** I can't let Christina or other loudmouths know about my plans, it would collapse everything I am working for.

* * *

Roni indeed was relaxing in the cabins of the Grassy Pupils with Harvey R and Toby.

"Here Toby, try these beds, they are awesome." Said Roni." Sit on this one, Randall wouldn't mind, much." He whispered the last part.

"You two are so lucky to be on the same team, my team is ok, but it's kind of boring. And the worst part is that I have that annoying Christina girl with me." Envied Toby.

"Its ok buddy, you can make it, at least your team isn't run by girls who all vote together like ours." Harvey R tried to comfort.

"But I have Christina, Marlene, and Phoebe who all vote together, so it is almost the same thing." Argued Toby.

"Try your best and make good relations with Sharon and the guys so they don't vote for you." Advised Roni.

"I will see about that." Replied Toby.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** They are right, it's not like we had any choice in how our teams were distributed.

**Roni:** Poor Toby, it would have been fun if the three of us were in the same team.

**Harvey R:** At least none of us got stuck in the red team with Dominick, that would have been bad.

* * *

In the mess hall, Dominick was sitting with Trixie and Lydia. He was showing off by lifting tables like dumbbells. Trixie looked mesmerized while Lydia was bored and annoyed at the macho display.

"Forty eight, forty nine, and fifty." Said Dominick as he hauled the table up and down, then setting it down.

"WOW." Commented Trixie." No matter how many times I see that, it still impresses me."

Lydia scoffed." Good job Dominick." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well when you work hard enough, it's not that hard to do that." Stated Dominick proudly.

"I feel sorry for you Lydia that you aren't on our team, without Dominick on your team, there is no way you can win." Said Trixie.

"Then explain why our team hasn't lost yet, and yours just lost yesterday." Pointed Lydia.

"That was a mistake, it won't happen again since the reason we lost is long-gone." Assured Dominick.

"We'll see about that." Said Lydia unconvinced.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Trixie:** Isn't Dominick the hottest guy here? (She sighs dreamily)

**Lydia:** What a primitive way of thinking, I don't know who's more delusional. Why do I even spend my whole time with them?

* * *

Janice, Sharon, and Seamus were sitting on the Navy Pits cabin porch. They were joking around.

"And then Dominick snaps at Nora and tells her he will worry about the finish line and the train." Relayed Seamus.

"I can't believe he got so competitive on this island, he wasn't that bad before." Said Janice in pity.

"I know, but that Harvey H isn't making it any better, they act the same way, so Dominick probably thinks that if he let his guard down, the other guy might want to overthrow him for leadership." Theorized Seamus." Ah screw it, he hasn't been that much confident after our loss so maybe things will be better from now on."

"Whatever." Piped up Sharon." If no one is targeting you then what do you care?"

"Maybe you're right, but I dislike conflict, and he is attracting negative attention. I try to calm him down from time to time." Said Seamus.

"Good job, I hope everything works out for you. Luckily I am not a target in my team either." Shared Sharon.

"Me neither. It seems the girl Beatrice and the guy Randall are the outsiders in our team." Joined Janice.

"With Lillian as leader in your team, then there is nothing for you to fear in eliminations." Remarked Sharon half-jokingly.

"She is a good leader in my opinion, there are no conflicts about her." Complimented Janice.

"Same thing for Bradley in ours." Added Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** I thought that with the teams, we would not get chances to mingle with other people from other teams, I'm glad I was wrong.

**Sharon:** Is there going to be a challenge today? Chris never said that there was one everyday.

* * *

Marianne and Phoebe were sitting with Marlene on the dock, she looked upset and they wanted to see what was up.

"Come on Marlene, just say what's wrong already." Urged Phoebe.

"I don't know, I'm just not having that much fun here, you know with the fact that we are on TV and with the challenges." Confessed Marlene.

"Are you kidding? Those are the best parts about this whole thing." Blurted Marianne incredulously.

"I'm not like you Marianne, I don't care to be on TV and I don't excel in challenges." Contrasted Marlene.

"Try it for a while, you might like it." Suggested Phoebe.

Marlene didn't reply. Marianne puffed out before talking seriously." So what do you propose to do?"

"I don't know." Answered Marlene.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** She makes me so exasperated sometimes, what am I supposed to do to make her happy now?

**Phoebe:** I'm worried about her, she usually changes her mind from time to time, but in this situation she has a strong point on why she won't enjoy her stay.

**Marlene:** I should be having fun, but in the future the challenges are going to get more demanding and I don't think I will be up to it.

* * *

Nearby on the beach, a couple were getting a suntan. Lillian and Bradley were lying motionless on the dry sand basking in the hot sun rays.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for ever since we arrived to this island." Relaxed Lillian." Spending time on the beach with you."

"I'm glad we got some time to just sit back." Agreed Bradley.

"I hate that we got put on different teams. Our time together has been decreased so much because of that." Wined Lillian.

"I know babe, but this is how it is." Stated Bradley." By the way, good job on winning yesterday."

"Oh thanks, I was really happy to have the ship." Thanked Lillian.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** To be honest, I didn't join this competition for the money, nor did Lillian, she did it to enjoy the island, and I tagged along with her.

**Lillian:** The beds were a good reward but I'm sure Chris can offer something better later on.

* * *

Beatrice had insisted on taking a stroll through the forest, and Randall who was with her prior, agreed to escort her.

"This place is beautiful. The trees, the animal sounds, the fresh scent." Beatrice Listed.

"Yeah, in our mountain home, we have a forest close to our home and I sometimes go into it." Shared Randall.

"Cool. Thanks Randall for coming with me, I would've been scared to walk alone." Thanked Beatrice.

"No problem, I noticed that you don't interact with the girls on our team, so I wanted to be there for you. No one should be exiled like that." Said Randall referring to how the boys treat him earning a hug from Beatrice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You making a move on my girl?" Snarled Harvey H as he emerged from the thick vegetation.

Beatrice let go of the hug." No Harvey, he was just being a good friend. But even if he was, that is not your concern, because I am not your girl. We are just friends."

"Yeah Harvey, come on, I wouldn't. I was just helping her." Backed away Randall.

"Liar! I've seen you, you want to her to yourself. Well that isn't going to happen, because she is mine." Threatened Harvey H intimidatingly.

"Harvey, Leave me alone. I don't want your love or your friendship." Scolded Beatrice.

"No one rejects me!" Fumed Harvey H.

They were interrupted by Chris on the camp intercom." Campers, head in five minutes to the stadium in the west side of the island for your next challenge."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** No one ever rejects me, I will show them both. Randall is a dead man.

**Beatrice:** I am fed up with Harvey being so controlling and clingy. I want to live my life.

**Randall:** Crap, Harvey is terrifying, I wonder if this is all worth it.

**Sharon:** So there was a challenge after all.

* * *

The campers gathered at the place Chris instructed them to, this place wasn't included in the initial tour.

"You may notice that this place is a new location to you and a new building. Well this is the stadium, some challenges may be done here, and today's is the first of them." Explained Chris.

He led them inside. It was roomy, like a basketball court with benches on the side. In the middle however was a peculiar contraption, it resembled a giant levitated pool table, complete with six slots that were tubes leading to the ground on each corner and two on the lengthy middle.

"Wow, this is cool." Noted Dominick." A mega pool table."

"Yes my dear Dominick, it is a jumbo sized pool table and you are all going to be the pool balls." Told Chris.

"Wait what?" Piped Harvey R in confusion.

"In today's challenge, each team will have all its members in that table top inside transparent plastic life-sized balls. Each team's balls are colored accordingly, In this case, the Grassy Pupils have green balls, Red balls for the Crimson Pecs, and Blue for the Navy Pits." Explained Chris." The goal is to go around knocking down the other contestants from other teams down the slots, which means that they are out of the challenge. The winning team is decided by who lasts as the only member from a team up, or members. The losing team is the one who has all its members knocked down before the other teams."

"Ohhh!" Said Trixie after understanding." Will the bumping get anyone hurt? And how do we move?"

"You move by running in your place and pushing your hands on the ball side, and no one will get hurt, the fall in the slot is like a slide and then at the bottom there is a cushioning stop." Answered Chris." Any more questions?"

The campers seemed to comprehend the concept, some looked excited and others were cautious of the idea.

"Alright, you will get five minutes to deliberate amongst yourselves on your strategies. And then you need to get inside the balls on the table top."

Each team huddled up to discuss their game plan.

"We should target the stronger team members like Dominick and Seamus, if we get rid of them early then we will have an easier time winning the rest of the challenge." Reasoned Bradley to the rest of the Pits.

"Yes that is a good plan." Agreed Toby.

"We should team up in two to three partners and gang up on them, that way we can watch each other's backs. What do you all think?" Suggested Lillian to her team.

"I think that is a good idea, who should go with who though?" Agreed Janice.

"I will go with Beatrice." Volunteered Randall.

"Harvey and I will go together." Said Roni.

"Janice, how about we go together?" Asked Lillian.

"Yeah sure." Agreed Janice.

"Let's get them Mark." Said Daniel to Mark.

"Wait, that leaves Lydia alone. You can come with Janice and me." Noticed Lillian.

"I'm fine with going alone." Ended Lydia.

"We should focus on one team at a time." Proposed Dominick.

"Yes, we should go for the blue team since they are weaker, if we get them out, we ensure safety and their elimination." Explained Liam logically.

"No, we go for the tougher team, that way we reach the top and not just second place." Disagreed Harvey H.

"I agree with Harvey. We go for the Grassy Pupils then." Decided Dominick.

"And the teams are ready to start their third challenge. How will their strategies play out? Will Roni bump everyone with his big belly? And which team member or members will remain standing? Find out when we come back with Total Drama: Reality Edition." Ended Chris.

"Hey! I heard that." Scolded Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Liam:** What idiocy is this? If we go for the weak team, we definitely stay safe, but now they jeopardize our chances by being too greedy. Primitive and amateur way of thinking.

**Marlene:** Another challenge I dislike, how is someone like me going to best someone like Dominick or Harvey H.

**Daniel:** I'm going to kick Christina's butt.

**Randall:** I saw Harvey H glaring at me (he gulps) I think he is coming for me.

**Harvey H:** Like I said before, I don't care about the game, I want Beatrice. And this time I will get that loser Randall out.

**Toby:** The bigger people have advantages in this challenge.

**Seamus: **I am very uncomfortable in closed spaces. Those balls seem tight.

* * *

Dominick was the first to start running in the table, he charged towards the green team, but Bradley intercepted him. Trixie followed to help him out. Bradley and Dominick clashed, both bumping the other backwards a smidge. They were pushing each other with no one moving the other a lot, Trixie then appeared from behind Dominick and pushed with him, Bradley was now being overpowered and pushed towards the corner, Lillian came out of nowhere and pushed Trixie, the push was strong enough to send her hurtling down the corner hole.

"Noooo." Yelled Trixie as she descended.

Lillian winked to Bradley and motioned for Janice to help her push Dominick. He moved back and escaped them.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick: **They ganged up on me. I'll show them later.

**Trixie:** I am the first one to fall? This is so rigged against me because I am small.

**Lillian:** They were going for Bradley so I had to interfere. Take that Dominick.

**Bradley:** I love that girl!

* * *

Elsewhere, Daniel led Mark to Christina.

"Get her!" Daniel cried.

"Dany!" Christina whined." Cut it out, this isn't a game."

"It isn't, I want to beat you." Stated Daniel.

He and Mark crashed in to her, they were sent in opposite directions. Christina was about to retaliate when she was ambushed from the side by Marianne sending her down the hole.

"Marianne! How could you?" She shouted.

"Sorry, tis the game." Apologized Marianne.

Daniel and Mark charged towards Marianne now that their first target was down.

"No one beats my sister but me." Proclaimed Daniel.

They were shoving her but they weren't making much progress in pushing her back. She moved to the side and both kids kept going ahead and couldn't stop, they both fell through the hole.

"Woo, that's three down for me already." Cheered Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina: **This sucks! I lost second, and beat by my own baby brother.

**Daniel:** I still beat Christina though. Ha.

**Mark: **That was fun, but it was too short.

**Marianne:** I hope that can be enough to earn me safety from elimination if we lose.

* * *

Harvey H was charging towards Randall and Beatrice at top speed, they were desperately trying to escape. Harvey However caught up with them and bumped Randall, he was flung to the wall, but not to a hole.

"You are so going to lose." Harvey H Growled.

Beatrice tried to pry him off of Randall but was incapable, when Harvey went backwards to recharge at Randall, Beatrice kept going in between them. Harvey then retried to tackle him, but had not noticed Beatrice, his ball bumped hers in an oblique manner and pushed her to the hole. Randall used the opportunity to run away.

"Now look what you made me do." Snarled Harvey H." Come back here you worm."

Meanwhile, James and Remi were searching for someone worthy to fell, their eyes landed on Roni and they smiled to each other.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Asked James suggestively.

"Oh yeah, fatty goes down!" Said Remi as they both headed to Roni and Harvey R.

They both bumped him at once moving him back a little. They kept pushing.

"Just give up while you can losers." Taunted Roni.

"You are so heavy, how can we push him down." Pondered Remi.

Roni then started to return the shoving, he was now overpowering them, Harvey R then appeared from next to him and started helping him. James noticed this and backed away, which led to Remi being thrown down a hole, James then charged at Harvey from behind, but at the last minute, Harvey moved, it seemed he was anticipating that. James sent himself down the chute.

"Oops!" Commented James.

"This is all your fault." Blamed Remi.

"I knew that would work." Said Harvey R.

"Yeah, use me as bait, I don't like the idea, but it is effective." Semi-agreed Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Randall:** Harvey is going to kill me. Thank God Beatrice was in front of me.

**Harvey H:** why that miserable two timing bastard, he got Beatrice to lose for him so he could stay in the game. I'll show him.

**Beatrice:** Because of him, I lost early. Thanks Harvey, you are a real gentleman. (She rolls her eyes)**  
**  
**Roni:** I love this challenge, it fits me perfectly.

**Remi:** Too early. I should have stayed till at least the final ten.

**James:** I'm not surprised we lost, I mean who can push Roni anyway?

* * *

Phoebe was moving steadily, she noticed that Marlene wasn't really moving and that Nora was sneaking up behind her.

"Marlene watch out." Cautioned Phoebe as she went to save her.

Phoebe pushed Marlene out of the way just in time, Nora came from behind her and pushed Phoebe to a hole.

"Marlene, don't stand there doing nothing." Urged Phoebe as she tumbled down the chute.

Marlene moved slightly, escaping Nora. Towards the middle of the table, Sharon was wandering about searching for someone to push, she spotted Marianne and headed towards her but then a knock on the side delivered by Alex derailed her path sending her towards Liam who knocked her down.

"Darn it all." She cried as she fell to a hole.

"Better look around before going mindlessly ahead." Said Liam condescendingly.

"Guess who." Said Roni as he powerfully bumped Liam on the side. He wasn't sent down a hole but came close.

"Catch me if you can." Taunted Liam as he escaped.

"I will." Said Roni in determination as he followed Liam closely.

He chased after him in circles but then Dominick interrupted the chase and attacked Roni. Harvey R saw this and rushed in to help his partner.

"Need some help?" Offered Harvey R not waiting a reply.

They tried to push Dominick together but Dominick managed to outmaneuver them. Liam had a clear shot on Harvey R and snuck behind him. Suddenly Randall came rushing ahead screaming. Harvey H was on his tail recklessly He charged in the middle of all the commotion and pushed ahead of them all sending Harvey R and Liam down the same hole, and separating Roni and Dominick.

"Watch where you are going you ignorant buffoon." Yelled Liam angrily as he fell down a hole.

"What just happened?" Asked Harvey R dazed.

"Harvey R, where did you go?" Asked Roni lost in the commotion.

Dominick took the opportunity to push him to the hole in the middle.

"And that is the hardest one out." Cheered Dominick victoriously.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** I literally can't understand what just happened.

**Phoebe:** Marlene wasn't doing anything, I don't want her to become a target in elimination.

**Dominick:** So Liam got knocked out by our own team member, it doesn't matter, we managed to get two difficult ones because of him. That is an accomplishment.

**Harvey H:** I don't care who is in my way, I am going to get that snake.

**Liam:** You retarded nitwit! I hate dumb muscular bulls who just destroy everything in their paths.

**Sharon:** I lost without knocking anyone down, I hope that won't reflect bad on me, I'll cheer for who's left, not that many though.

* * *

Lillian and Janice had now switched to cornering Seamus.

"Come on Seamus, just give up and crawl down that hole and save the embarrassment of being kicked down by two girls." Offered Lillian.

"I won't go down without a fight." Proclaimed Seamus bravely.

"Suit yourself." Said Janice as they both attacked him. They were of equal strength when they collided.

Alex appeared out of nowhere and started to help Seamus, but was doing no considerable difference. The girls decided to try a different tactic and both moved to the opposite sides, Seamus stayed in his place but Alex kept on moving till he was in the middle, Lydia ambushed him and knocked him down a hole.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Lillian.

"I may be on my own but I am still apart of the team and I realized you were struggling." Replied Lydia.

"Behind you." Yelled Janice as she saw both Nora and Marianne charging at them.

Lydia moved out of the way causing Nora and Marianne to collide with Janice and Lillian. They were all pushed to the two consecutive holes and fell through them.

"Phew, that was a close one." Said Seamus as he moved a little after being cornered.

"It's not over yet." Came a rushed Toby as he shoved his whole weight at Seamus sending him to the hole as well.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** Revenge!

**Seamus:** That ball made me nervous, I couldn't focus on the challenge.

**Janice: **What a catastrophic attack, all four of us fell at once.

**Alex:** I think I did good, but I was surprised in the end. I want to do that again.

* * *

Marlene was just walking around when she saw Dominick headed in her direction so she avoided him and ran to the side Bradley was on.

Dominick followed her till he saw Bradley and charged at him. They were about to collide again but then Toby blocked Bradley's path and ended receiving the attack, since they were in front of each other, the attack pushed Toby, who ricocheted off of Bradley, and stayed in place, Bradley however was pushed back and bumped in to Marlene who fell down the hole.

"You should have stayed away, or moved or something." Said Bradley to her.

Toby used this chance to attack Dominick, and pushed him back enough to let Bradley come forward and finish him off.

"No, this cant be." Said Dominick as he was sliding down the hole.

Harvey H caught up to Randall after a while and started to push him to the hole. Lydia appeared from behind him and waited till the right opportunity, Bradley and Toby were approaching as well, they sped up to push both of them down. Toby Charged at them and pushed them sending Randall down the hole and Harvey H to be at the edge.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Beatrice:** Poor Randall, he didn't do anything this round except run from Harvey H.

**Bradley:** We should now win this easily.  
**  
Dominick:** Harvey H can still get this for us.

**Lydia:** I was the last one from my team, even though I went alone.

* * *

Toby was doing his best to push Harvey H down, but he was standing his ground, Bradley was closing in, Lydia was to the side watching. Harvey made one final move and ducked to the side and turned around Toby and tipped him in to the hole, but only shortly after did Bradley arrive and bump Harvey H down as well. Bradley thought that he was done but then Lydia came out and pushed him in to the hole as well leaving her standing alone inside a green ball above the table.

"And that ends this challenge. Lydia has secured victory for team Grassy Pupils, and with Harvey H falling before Bradley that means that the Crimson Pecs are again at an elimination round." Summed Chris.

The Green team were ecstatic and congratulated Lydia, while the Blue team were again satisfied with the result. The red team were seeping with rage.

"Impossible, we were doing the best throughout." Piped Dominick.

"What mattered was the final result, and it means you and your team will meet me in one hour in the bonfire ceremony to kick another person out." Said Chris ignoring Dominick's protests." And as for you Pupils, well you get another prize. This one is a one-timer but it is a good one. You will all dine as kings on a five-star course meal tonight."

"YES!" Cried Roni as he dropped to the ground in relief.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** Finally it's over, it was boring to watch.

**Lydia:** Does this mean they won't vote for me for a while? Good.

**Roni:** I love this place, I love my team, I love Chris…

**Phoebe: **It's a good thing we didn't lose, cause then Marlene was sure to be eliminated.

**Liam:** Ah, elimination. What did I say? I knew it.

**Dominick:** Goddammit!

**Lillian:** Looks like we are stronger than they gave us credit for, always underestimating us girls.

**Alex:** Why do we keep losing?

**Trixie:** I was the first to lose, I hope they don't take that into consideration.

**Harvey R:** What a show, what a show. First relaxing on a ship, then comfy beds, and now a five-star meal. I should've gone on to this a long time ago.

* * *

At the bonfire ceremony, the contestants were miffed and sat silently awaiting Chris.

When Chris arrived he looked amused." Well Crimson Pecs, this is your second loss in a row, and I thought that this team was a killer. Anyway, you know the deal, you will enter and vote for the person you want off the island, no one wins solo immunity for this challenge as well."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick:** I really haven't seen Nora do anything good to the team so I choose her.

**Liam:** Your recklessness will be the end of our team, your alliance with Dominick will be the end of me, so I have to vote for you Harvey H.

**Nora:** Liam and I agreed to vote for Harvey H, that way we weaken Dominick.

**Alex:** That annoying girl who lost us this challenge first and chose the stupid train.

* * *

Seamus was the last to vote, and after he did the campers gathered and waited till Chris sorted out the votes. He had a tray of seven marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have seven marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to… Marianne.

She caught it and drew a breath of relief.

"Also safe are…" Continued Chris.

"Dominick"

"Seamus"

"Alex"

Liam, Nora, Harvey H, and Trixie remained without marshmallows.

"The rest of you have all received votes, but safe from elimination are…" Addressed Chris.

"Liam"

"Trixie"

Only two were left, Nora looked neutral, Harvey H looked upset and determined.

"Nora, you haven't done anything for your team so far, Harvey H you are very reckless and aren't a team player." Relayed Chris." With that being said the final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

...

...

...

"Nora" She eased up while Dominick and Harvey H tensed up.

"What? Why would that be?" Harvey H is a great player and could have been of great help to the team." Protested Dominick angrily.

"Hey, don't sweat it, I don't care about the competition, I never did. I had a different purpose." Said Harvey H.

Harvey H boarded the boat and disappeared as it took him away.

* * *

"Day three is over and the love-crazed bad boy is gone with it." Capped Chris." The Pupils have achieved their second consecutive win and the Pecs underwent their second vote off in a row. How long will the Pecs keep on losing? Will Marlene do anything right? And who will we say goodbye to next? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Alex: Trixie**

**Dominick: Nora**

**Harvey H: Nora**  
**  
Liam: Harvey H**

**Marianne: Harvey H**

**Nora: Harvey H**

**Seamus: Harvey H**

**Trixie: Liam**

**Total:**

**Liam: 1**

**Trixie: 1**

**Nora: 2**

**Harvey H: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Mark – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia – Roni – Beatrice

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Marlene – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H

* * *

There you go, you wont have to decipher which Harvey said what because the aggressive one is eliminated. Harvey H was interesting to write for, but then he's similar to Dominick so he had to go. I guess Randall and Beatrice will be a lot happier now wont they. I hope this challenge helped you know the characters more. Head over to my poll on my profile if you are interested.

Harvey H: Review now! I wanna hear all your comments about how deuchy Randall is and how I should have gotten the girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Again?

Happy holidays everyone! A little late I guess, but hey, the Armenian Christmas is still on so it still partly counts! I was hoping I would get some reviews, or at least a few votes on the poll before I posted the next chapter but oh well, Rome wasn't written in a chapter.

**Warning:** This chapter contains a little more swearing than the usual, nothing too much, still rated T.

**Random Fun Fact: **Liam in real life is similar to how he was portrayed here. He in fact asked me to make him out like this, and said I got him 95% the way he wanted. I admit, he was one of the most interesting characters to write. He got mixed reactions from different readers though.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Again?!**

An image of the dock during a clear morning sky appeared on camera. On it stood Chris looking pleased.

"What a beautiful day." Proclaimed Chris as he took a deep breath." On our previous episode the contestants got a break from races by doing something a little different, they were placed in transparent balls on a jumbo-sized pool table and had to push all opposing team members down the holes. I know, where did he get that idea from?"

He laughed smugly before resuming." Some like Roni and Harvey R, and Lillian and Janice made good pairs and worked together while others such as Toby and Bradley chose to work solo. In the end it was Lydia who was the last one standing and won her team a quality meal. We also witnessed our first conflict of the show between Harvey H, Randall and Beatrice, Harvey H got reckless and cost the Crimson Pecs the win which led them to voting him out."

He paused as the camera zoomed in on him." We return to the campers with another challenge, how will the Pecs do this time? Will the Pits ever win a challenge? And who will say goodbye and be the fourth person to leave the show? All those will be answered today on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Grassy Pupils: All**

* * *

The Grassy Pupils were currently having their promised dinner in a tent Chris usually reserved for the crew and himself. It appeared that this is where all the luxury existed, there were comfy beds, TV sets, air conditioning and the food was high quality everyday.

"This is so much better than Chef's food, no comparison actually, I can't believe Chris eats this everyday while we are stuck with that crap." Said Roni while enjoying a dish of Chicken Escallop with fries.

"I know right. I forgot how delicious normal food was." Agreed Janice, stuffing her face with Lasagna.

Harvey was next to Roni and he was filling himself with as much food as possible, he was eating fried chicken. Roni stared at him funny.

"What? We won't get another chance like this, I want to savor it and take it to all of its advantage." Explained Harvey making the others laugh merrily.

"Everyone! I would like to make a toast." Announced Lillian as she stood up." I want to congratulate all of you for working really hard. Because of you, we have made it past three challenges, won two of them and not had a single elimination. I'm proud of all of you. And a special thanks from me to you Lydia for our last challenge."

The others clapped for Lydia, she paused eating her dish which was a Steak and smiled a little for the first time ever since arriving." Thank you, but I did what anyone would have done, its you who is leading us, we should be applauding you instead." And the applause was now directed to Lillian.

"Either way, we are all doing extra well, let us enjoy these rewards while they last." Concluded Lillian, resuming her Lobster dish.

Beatrice was happier than ever it seemed, she had found out that Harvey H had been eliminated.

"This turned out to be a pretty good day, eh Randall?" She asked Randall who was sitting next to her looking equally content. They were both eating Cheeseburgers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that Harvey got mad like that." Said Randall nicely.

"Don't remind me, I am so glad he is out. You did nothing wrong, he shouldn't have gone crazy at you like that." Comforted Beatrice.

Opposite to them sat Daniel and Mark who were eating Pizza, it was cheesy, hot, and Crammed with ingredients.

"I love Pizza, you should have seen Christina's face when she lost in the challenge and had to sit there and watch all of us, it was great." Said Daniel giddily.

"If she is your sister, why do you enjoy beating her?" Asked Mark confused.

"It is the best feeling ever to beat you older sister at something." Replied Daniel.

"You are so lucky!" Came a voice from outside the tent. It was Alex.

"Na-na." Mocked Daniel, joined by Mark." You can't have any!"

Alex was about to respond when he saw some crew coming, he bolted knowing he shouldn't be here.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** I have never eaten this much before. It was worth it though.

**Alex:** I want our team to win something like that. Daniel and Mark are so lucky, and their team is more fun to be around.

**Daniel:** Alex's team is horrible, I am so glad I am in this one.

**Lillian:** This was a great boost to everyone's morale, they will be motivated to do even better next time.

**Lydia:** The team likes me now, they won't vote for me for a while, unless I make some mistakes.

**Beatrice:** Now that Harvey H is gone, I can finally relax and have fun.

* * *

Liam went out to search for Alex, it was getting late. He went to the guys' bathroom. It had no light, he went inside, he looked in the stalls then when he turned around got spooked before realizing it was his reflection in the mirror. "Stupid mirror, stupid dark."

He went out and bumped in to a running Alex.

"What are you doing?" Asked Liam slightly annoyed.

"Nothing." Replied Alex hurriedly.

"Well come on, we have to go back to the cabins." Led Liam.

When they returned to the room, Dominick was still complaining about Harvey H being eliminated and the team losing.

"…And when are those green team going to lose? There they are eating a five star dinner while we ate shit." Droned Dominick.

"We need to have better teamwork, we are not coordinated enough, I mean forgive me Dominick but you are concentrating too much on winning and not collaborating enough with the team. You also give attention to some team members more than others, mainly Trixie and Harvey H." Told Seamus.

"Why would I sit with those kids or Nora or the other girl?" Drawled Dominick condescendingly.

"See? That attitude of yours is making us lose." Piped up Liam." And I am not a kid, I know well enough how to do stuff on this island."

"Fine then, you want another approach? I will give you all another approach from now on, and we will see what will result from it." Decided Dominick.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick: **Okay maybe I have been mistreating some of them, I want to try and see if their way will work, if it works then good, and if it doesn't then they have no right in voting me out since I tried for them.

**Seamus:** there is obviously a bias to Trixie with Dominick, it's alright as long as he can manage the team as well.

**Liam:** I went out in the first place because he was yapping and yapping about the loss. For heaven's sake, get over it, it was your fault you thickheaded bloke. If he wants to try and change his approach then that changes things, I think this means I should change my elimination targets.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

The room was no less tense than the boys' side, Trixie was quieted due to her losing first, she wasn't as confident as usual. Nora was feeling exiled from her team, and Marianne was awkward around people who were new to her.

"Maybe now that Harvey is gone, Dominick will be a little more level-headed and we can start recovering from our losses." Said Marianne hopefully.

"It was never Dominick's fault, he was leading us properly." Interjected Trixie.

"No he wasn't, he was too obsessed with winning and only by his way, he didn't want to listen to anybody and didn't think about all the criteria of a challenge before doing it." Disagreed Nora.

"He did listen to everyone, he asked us all what we were good at, and you said nothing, so you were dispensable and that is what is upsetting you, not to mention almost getting eliminated today." Defended Trixie while raising her voice slightly.

"Girls, please!" Calmed Marianne." There is no need for this, we should all be getting along and focusing on the other teams."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** Trixie is becoming such a bitch, I didn't know she was like that before.

**Trixie:** What does that nerdy loser know? Nothing, and Dominick? He is strong, smart, social and a great leader.

**Marianne:** This sucks! Why won't they get along?

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Girls**

* * *

The girls were neither upset nor happy, they had almost won, if it wasn't for Lydia.

"Today was boring! All of it, I couldn't find Alex and then I lost second in the challenge and had to wait." Whined Christina.

"I agree, I didn't enjoy it either." Joined Marlene.

"I thought it was pretty fun, I didn't stay in it for long though." Said Sharon.

"Me too." Added Phoebe while trying not to make Marlene feel guilty for being the reason she lost.

"At least we're not in the bottom anymore, the red team is, funny, I thought they were the strongest." Mused Sharon.

"Strength isn't enough, they need teamwork." Answered Phoebe, she felt bad now that she was still indirectly hinting at Marlene's mistake.

"I am going to get Danny for this, he thinks he is so smart huh." Said Christina in determination.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marlene:** I know Phoebe was upset I wasted her sacrifice, and she has the right to be.

**Phoebe:** What is wrong with me? Everything I said came out wrong.

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Boys  
**

* * *

"We should have won, we had our strongest two in the final four." Pointed Remi in frustration.

"And then they got beat by a girl." Added James.

"Shut up!" Shouted Toby half-seriously at them both." I didn't see you do anything productive as well."

"What could we do against Roni? No one could move him." Defended Remi.

"He still lost though." Pointed Bradley silencing them both.

"So guys, who should we vote for next time?" Proposed James changing the topic.

"Any one of the girls except Sharon." Spoke Toby quickly." How about Christina? She is really bugging me."

"I agree about Sharon, but I think Marlene is a better choice." Added Bradley.

"Why don't we wait till the next elimination and see?" Suggested Remi.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Remi:** I don't know if the boys should all team up, I only want to team with James for now.

**Toby:** Both of the girls are good to eliminate but I prefer Christina, she is so annoying.

**Bradley:** Marlene stood in the challenge and did nothing like a useless wall.

* * *

The following day, the campers were having breakfast in the mess hall. Over on the Pupils' side, they were disappointed to be eating the crappy food again.

"It was good while it lasted." Lamented Janice.

"Luckily I am still full from yesterday." Said Harvey.

"That reminds me Harvey, yesterday you were talking in your sleep, we didn't understand anything though, what were you dreaming about?" Informed Roni.

"I always talk in my sleep. I was actually having a bad dream, I saw snakes, I like to keep my distance from snakes." Revealed Harvey.

"Oh, its needles for me." Added Roni." Ever since I was a kid, I hated needles, even now."

"Oh you are talking about fears? Well you already know mine, it's heights, and Lillian said she hated bats. Right?" Joined Janice.

"Yeah, what about you Lydia?" Asked Lillian as she turned to Lydia.

"Fire." She stated seriously and quietly.

"You figured out I am terrified of cockroaches. And Randall of bees." Piped Beatrice.

"Am not." Denied Randall.

"Am too, you don't have to hide it." Assured Beatrice.

"What about you Daniel? Don't tell me you are also afraid of the dark like the other kid." Said Randall while derailing the attention from him.

"The kid has a name." Piped up Roni angrily.

"No, I have a different fear, I find statues really creepy." Answered Daniel.

"Statues? That is a weird fear." Laughed Randall.

"A fear is a fear no matter what it is, who are you to judge?" Scolded Roni.

"Thanks." Said Daniel while glaring at Randall.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Yes, I talk in my sleep, a lot.

**Daniel:** I also know Alex is scared of clowns. (He giggles)

**Randall:** Fine, I am done apologizing to him, or trying to be nice.

**Roni:** I won't let those moments where he acts like the real douchebag he is slip, I will highlight them so people can know what he hides under his angelic mask.

**Lillian:** I see Roni and Randall are not getting along, I wonder why.

* * *

Over on the Crimson table, the atmosphere was quiet. Only Seamus and Marianne were talking, Trixie and Dominick were also talking, but to themselves only.

"This challenge, I am determined to win." Said Marianne.

"Me too, last time I was uncomfortable in the small ball, but now I will try my best in the challenge." Agreed Seamus.

"No more screw ups, that's all we need." Piped up Dominick.

Dominick and Trixie were chatting quietly while sitting slightly away from the others.

"Nora bashed you yesterday and the day before that, I tell you we should eliminate her next." Whispered Trixie.

"I'm with you, but we need to see how she does, if she does well, then we should keep her. Noted Dominick.

"Then who would we vote for then?" Asked Trixie.

"I don't know, I'll tell you when we get to that." Replied Dominick.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** The team is now really boring, at least Seamus is still social.

**Seamus:** Marianne seems like the only one who isn't too affected by the tension of the competition, I admire that in her, I feel bad I voted for her the first time.

**Trixie:** Dominick said he was going to change his approach. How could they convince him to do that? They are going to walk all over him now.

* * *

"Look how happy they all look. Look at Daniel." Seethed Christina Jealously.

"Come on Christina, we aren't that miserable." Eased Phoebe.

"Yeah, at least we aren't losing as much as Dominick's team." Pointed Remi.

"Can someone pass me the salt?" Asked Sharon who was sitting at the edge.

Both Remi and James made a grab for it. They discreetly arm wrestled to give it to her. When she had taken it she thanked them. Remi pulled James close and whispered to him.

"Alright, we see who she falls for and that person is the better man." Challenged Remi quietly.

James looked at Sharon and back at Remi." Deal. Although you have the advantage of knowing her beforehand."

"So? You have better manners, it's an even playing field." Countered Remi.

"Fine." Surrendered James.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** Have fun while you can Daniel, I will get revenge.

**Bradley:** Personally I am not too upset, Lillian is winning.

**Remi:** This time James and I can't possibly be tied.

**James:** So the person that makes Sharon fall for him first is the winner? This will prove difficult indeed.

* * *

Chris then called them over for another challenge, he summoned them to the spot where the forest started. This time there didn't seem to be any contraptions, there were however traffic cones, three sets of them in pairs leading to the interior of the forest in a straight line.

"Today, your challenge will be familiar. It is going to be…" Announced Chris slowly." A race!"

"What? Again?" Objected Toby.

"Are all the challenges going to be races?" Joined Janice.

"Maybe, maybe not. For this challenge however, it is, it differs by being a tag race." Explained Chris." Each team will turn around the island including the forest, the mountain; a different one than the first time; and the sea. You will go in a circle till you get back to the start line."

"That is impossible! We can't run all that." Interrupted Christina.

"Focus! He said it's a tag race." Piped Roni.

"Correct you are Roni, in a tag race, all the members will be stationed at checkpoints, those checkpoints are the finish line for a person who will then tag the person standing at that same checkpoint. It will be their starting point, and so on, till the last person reaches the end line. The first team to have its last member cross the end line will win, while the last ever person to cross will mean his or her team loses and must vote someone out." Elaborated Chris." It is up to each team to decide who will be scaling what landscape. The Pupils have all nine contestants so they will assign three members to each location. As for the Pits, you have eight members, so you only choose two members for the sea section. And the Crimson Pecs will choose three people for the forest while two for the mountain and the sea. You will have five minutes to choose who and in what order you will be placed. Any questions? No? Then your five minute deliberation starts now."

The teams started planning their arrangement.

"So who wants to be where?" Asked Lillian to her team.

"I want to be on the mountain." Piped up Randall.

"Me too." Joined Daniel.

"We need one more for the mountain, anyone? Asked Lillian." I would do it but I much prefer to be in the sea."

After no one seemed to volunteer, Harvey cleared his throat and raised his hand.

"I will do it. I like mountains." Harvey said.

"Great, who else wants to take the sea with me?" Continued Lillian.

"I like the beach, can I try?" Requested Beatrice meekly.

"Sure, anyone else?" Asked Lillian.

"I prefer the forest." Refused Lydia.

"I don't know how to swim." Informed Mark

"The two of you are in the forest then, which leaves Janice and Roni. One of you for the forest, and the other for the sea." Addressed Lillian.

"I don't mind either." Said Janice.

"So do I. Just choose the one you want." Replied Roni.

"Fine, I'll take the sea then." Decided Janice.

They also decided on their order; Mark, Roni, Lydia, Randall, Harvey, Daniel, Janice, Lillian, and Beatrice.

Over on the Crimson Pecs Dominick was for once giving the others a choice of what to do, However Trixie was trying to make him take control.

"Each person choose the place that you find suitable for you to excel in." Instructed Dominick." I will be on the mountain, so we need one more, two for the sea, and three for the forest."

"I can take the mountain as well." Volunteered Seamus.

"Can I please have the Sea?" Requested Alex excitedly.

"Can you swim?" Asked Dominick.

"YES! And I'm fast too." Replied Alex.

"Ok then." Responded Dominick.

"Dominick! You should be choosing for us, you know best." Objected Trixie.

"How can he know better? He doesn't know who can swim fast, or who climbs slow." Spoke up Nora in a know-it-all voice.

"He is the leader, so he should make the decisions." Asserted Trixie.

"Can we focus now? I'll take the forest, I'm fastest there." Said Liam Impatiently.

"I like to swim, I think I can be best in the sea." Added Marianne.

"Then we have only two spots for Nora and Trixie and they are both in the forest. Each person who takes long will be known, and if we lose then that person better watch out in the elimination." Concluded Dominick.

Their order is as follows; Nora, Liam, Trixie, Dominick, Seamus, Marianne, and Alex.

The blue team were trying to see what fits, few seemed to have a preference, most just wanted to be in the forest.

"I will take the mountain since I did good there, what about the rest of you?" Inquired Bradley.

"I want to be in the sea part." Announced Christina loudly.

"Fine, just keep it down." Who else has any suggestions?" Hushed Bradley.

"I'd rather take the forest please." Requested Marlene politely.

"Ok, anyone else wants some place in particular?" Resumed Bradley.

"I am not a fast swimmer, and I prefer not to take the mountain again." Said Sharon.

"Same here, that means we are done with the forest area." Joined James quickly while sneering at Remi.

"I can go on the mountain, I did good on it last time." Offered Phoebe.

"Remi and Toby, one of you goes on the mountain and one takes the sea section." Informed Bradley.

They were quiet for a second, thinking their options. But then Remi spoke up.

"Fine I will take the mountain and see if I do better than Dominick." Decided Remi.

"That settles it then." Finished Bradley.

They arranged themselves as well in the order; James, Marlene, Sharon, Bradley, Phoebe, Remi, Christina, and Toby.

A while later and the contestants were taken to their appropriate spots to wait for the racers to reach them. Nora, James, and Mark were at the start line. While Toby, Alex, and Beatrice were at the last location in the middle of the sea next to light buoys.

"Alright everyone, get ready, three, two, one, GO!" Announced Chris. The three starters began running." They are off, who will win the challenge? Will Alex drown and cost me a lawsuit? And who will be the losing team? Stay tuned to find out."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** What an unoriginal and repetitive challenge, Chris is so lame, he should make diverse challenges so viewers don't get bored.

**Beatrice:** I am the last one on my team, so if we lost it will seem as though I made us lose.

**Marlene:** Why couldn't we have an arts and crafts challenge instead.

**Nora:** Trixie is trying to make Dominick be a jerk, what a stupid move. He's finally letting us work as a team.

**Trixie:** If Dominick won't take command, I will give it to him myself.

**Dominick:** I love Trixie, but I had to let them have their way this time, we will see how this turns up in the end.

**Janice:** I will never take the mountain again, thank God for the other team members for choosing that

**Phoebe:** I was the only girl on the mountain, I feel so tomboyish.

**James:** Take that Remi. One for me, zero for you.

* * *

"And we are back, the race began only minutes ago, and the starters are off at varying speeds already. James is off to a quick start, Nora is following behind with Mark in last place." Announced Chris.

"_Good, we have an advantage_." Thought James while looking back at the others.

"We will see how long that head up lasts." Said Nora quietly.

Mark was trying his best to keep up. They were covering a fair amount of their track. James was almost at the checkpoint where Marlene was waiting when suddenly a snake dangled from a tree branch in front of him. He was scared out of his socks and tripped, the acceleration causing him to scrape his legs. He got up quickly, frightened, even though his legs were hurt. He continued running at a slower rate though. Nora was now slightly ahead of him. Liam was right ahead, she tagged him.

"Good, you are first, I'm surprised James wasn't here before you." Complimented Liam as he sprinted as well.

Speaking of James, he approached next and tagged Marlene before he fell to the ground, his legs were bleeding a little.

"Are you Ok?" Asked Marlene worriedly.

"Go run, the race is on." Said James hoarsely, ignoring the subject.

"Are you sure, you should jus…" Marlene was interrupted by James.

"JUST GO." Shouted James impatiently.

She then succumbed and started running. By that time Mark had reached Roni and tagged him. He looked sad for coming in last.

"Its ok buddy, you did good, now go with Nora back to the camp." Said Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**James:** I am terrified of snakes, I can't be anywhere near one, imagine how I would be then, my reaction to Marlene was not as harsh as I was fearing it would be.

**Mark:** I was the last, we are going to lose now.

**Roni:** He wasn't that late, he shouldn't be that upset.

**Liam:** I am ahead, I think I can trick them both to slowing down.

**Marlene:** Sorry to be concerned. I was only trying to help.

* * *

Liam was ahead of the others by quite a fair distance, but Roni was catching up ahead of Marlene.

"_I think I know how to trick Marlene, but Roni is harder since he is smarter and faster than her._" Thought Liam.

He slowed down to cut a piece of rope connecting the traffic cones, he then moved to Marlene's path and tied it horizontally between two trees at Marlene's shoulder level. He then resumed the race, Roni had caught up with him by now. They were running almost at the same level. Marlene meanwhile had reached the rope, she stopped thinking that her track is from a different path, but she could not find any traffic cones leading anywhere else, except beyond the rope. She gave it a moment of thought before she ducked under it and resumed.

"_I wonder if someone tried to trick me, I mean the other paths don't have a rope on them, and there is no other way to go._" She pondered.

"_Great, it worked. Now to get rid of Roni_." Cheered Liam silently as he saw Marlene hadn't appeared yet.

"Hey Roni, your shoes are untied." Said Liam innocently.

"Nice try Liam, did you win an award for that one? I thought you were smarter than that." Replied Roni sarcastically.

"Drat!" Uttered Liam as he reached Trixie, Roni as well reached Lydia.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Liam can sometimes have some really dumb moments among his genius ones.

**Liam:** I knew it wouldn't work, I'm not an idiot, I just ran out of ideas, at least I got Marlene.  
**  
Marlene:** I can't see Roni or Liam, they must be really ahead.

**Sharon:** Where is she already? She didn't reach even a whole minute after the others arrived.

**Trixie:** We are tied with the green team, I actually hope we lose so Dominick can see that he is making a mistake.

* * *

Trixie and Lydia were both running quickly, Trixie started to slow down a little, on purpose.

"_Yes, that's it, beat me, I will do anything to let Dominick be back to normal, even it means failing._" Thought Trixie.

Marlene had finally reached and tagged Sharon.

"Where were you, they crossed a long time ago." Asked Sharon miffed.

"Sorry, but James was hurt, and then there was a rope in the middle of…" She stopped upon realizing Sharon had run ahead without waiting for a reply.

Sharon tried to run quickly but she could not see any sign of Lydia or Trixie in front, they were obviously far. In front, Lydia had crossed the forest and the foliage was decreasing, she was heading to the bottom of the mountain where Randall stood waiting, She reached him and tagged him wordlessly.

"Nice, we are the first so far." Remarked Randall.

"Yeah, but you better hurry before they come." She warned seriously.

"Oh right." He replied before running.

Trixie was not long before she reached Dominick.

"Why weren't you first?" Asked Dominick while not as aggressively as it would be with the others.

"I tried but Nora was apparently late and slowed us down." She feigned sadness and disappointment.

Dominick just grunted before taking off speedily. Trixie smiled to herself.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** Where the hell is Sharon? We are losing.

**Sharon:** She has been doing badly in all the challenges, now we are in last, this has to stop.  
**  
Lydia:** I don't know why I gained an upper hand on Trixie, we were at the same speed, and we are also equally fast.  
**  
Trixie:** I want Nora out, she is giving both Dominick and me trouble.

**Dominick:** The race is still on, we also are not in last. If we come in middle place though, then I don't know what strategy I am going to take.

* * *

Dominick was gaining on Randall rapidly, Sharon was almost at Bradley's checkpoint. She hurried up to tag him. When she did Bradley huffed and started running without saying a word.

"It's not my fault, Marlene took forever to reach me." She shouted to Bradley.

Dominick was now head to head with Randall.

"Hi, looks like our teams are equal, too bad for the blue team huh?" Spoke Randall mockingly and friendly.

"Your team is in no way equal to ours." Replied Dominick arrogantly.

"Says the guy whose team lost twice in a row." Replied Randall casually. He then sped up while leaving Dominick to seethe in anger.

Dominick realized he was slowing down and hurried to catch up. Bradley was speeding quickly, he was also approaching them. They seemed to be balancing out the speeds however Randall had then reached Harvey and tagged him. Dominick would take a little longer to reach Seamus since they were the only two to be on the mountain from their team.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Randall:** How can someone be losing and be that arrogant?

**Dominick:** That fucking loser thinks he is so smart. You will pay.

**Bradley:** We are still in last place, if we lose then there is one person who should go.

**Harvey:** First place for a third time in a row? Yes yes, excellent, I wonder what our prize is this time.

* * *

Harvey started running to the top of the mountain, Dominick then was following him, Seamus waited at the summit. Bradley was closing in on Phoebe who was on the same level as Harvey's checkpoint. Bradley then tagged Phoebe.

"We are in last place? Why?" Questioned Phoebe surprised.

"It's because of your tall friend." Replied Bradley harshly.

Phoebe took her cue to start running, Meanwhile Dominick was now at the summit and had tagged Seamus.

"We are still very close to the green team, don't worry." Said Seamus before he started to descend the mountain.

Seamus was going down faster than Harvey who was being careful not to tumble, Phoebe was quickly reaching the summit.

"So Seamus, you think your team can win this one?" Asked Harvey.

"We shall see, I am confident though." Responded Seamus.

Just then Harvey reached the next person who happened to be Daniel and tagged him. Phoebe was at the summit now.

"Awesome, we are winning." Cheered Daniel as he started to go down.

Harvey then walked back up the mountain and reached the top, he then lay down on the slightly flat surface.

"_Yep, my part is done, time to relax. This is a great place to do that."_ Thought Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** The green team and us are almost tied, it will be a close one in the end.

**Harvey:** I love mountains, they are far better than the city, complete serenity and relaxation.

**Phoebe:** Oh no, Marlene you did it again, why cant you get it together for once, do you want them to vote you off?

* * *

Daniel and Seamus were close and both speedily descending, but Seamus was going faster. Phoebe had tagged Remi a minute ago. Seamus was almost at the bottom now with Daniel close behind.

"You will not win this time kid, your team needs an elimination already." Teased Seamus.

"Never! We are all going to be the final nine in this contest." Replied Daniel.

"Keep dreaming." Said Seamus as he reached Marianne." Alright, it's now up to you two girls. Good luck."

"Thanks, we won't let the team down." Said Marianne as she jumped to the water and swam forward.

Moments later, Daniel reached Janice and tagged her, she quickly followed Marianne. Only Remi was left on the mountain section. He was going quickly, when he reached Christina she was oblivious until he tapped her on her back.

"What are you waiting for? Why didn't you prepare yourself? Didn't you see me coming?" Bombarded Remi.

"Sorry I didn't see you, you are so short." Said Christina.

She took off, but didn't notice Remi's face getting red with anger.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** So far we are in the lead, hopefully it will stay like that.

**Remi:** I hate being called short, I am not short you hear me? I AM NOT SHORT! (He throws a tantrum)

**Christina: **Oops, I didn't mean for it to be like that. Ahh its ok, he won't get upset.

**Daniel:** Of course we are going to win.

**Phoebe:** If we lose then Marlene is almost definitely going to be voted out.

**Toby:** What an annoying challenge, I'm getting burned in this stupid sun and my skin is all drenched!

* * *

Marianne was ahead of Janice by only a short distance but Marianne was faster so she was slowly getting further ahead. Christina was not close to them but not that far either.

"You are doing good, but I wont let you win." Said Janice to Marianne.

"Good luck with that." Wished Marianne unfazed.

Janice was close to Lillian, Marianne was also close to Alex. Janice tagged Lillian.

"We can do it, we will beat the red team." Said Lillian in determination.

Then Marianne as well tagged Alex, with Lillian swimming very quickly. Meanwhile Christina was still on her way to Toby.

"Yay! It's my turn to win." Jumped Alex from the light buoy and started to swim quickly.

"Be careful Alex!" Cautioned Marianne.

Lillian was going fast and was nearing Beatrice, she had already beat Alex. Christina was approaching Toby. When she approached he waited for her to tag him.

"Come on, tag me." He said sternly.

"Just go, it doesn't matter." She said.

He exhaled harshly and started swimming. Lillian at this time had tagged Beatrice.

"It is now up to you to win." Said Lillian to her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Alex:** We are going to win! I am going to win.

**Lillian:** We are so close, I can almost taste the victory. Although Bradley's team looks like it is going to lose.

**Christina:** I am not touching him. (She shudders)

**Toby:** What a stupid bitch! I don't understand why Roni would be friends with her.

**Beatrice:** I hope I don't mess this up.

* * *

Beatrice quickly started swimming. Just then Alex was on the same level as her.

"Ha-Ha, I am going to win, and we are going to get a prize like your dinner yesterday." Taunted Alex.

"No you won't, not if I have anything to say to that." Warned Beatrice.

They kept trying to out swim the other. Toby was behind, he could see them a fair distance ahead and tried to catch up. They could now see land and were rushing to reach, Alex would slightly get ahead, then Beatrice would beat him, and it kept like that. The others were cheering them on, Chris had brought them all to the finish line. It looked it might be a photo finish, but then Alex jumped quickly out of the water where as Beatrice got out slower, which was the small difference which let Alex cross first and win his team first place. They picked him up and carried him away like a hero.

"Atta-boy kiddo, you did it." Congratulated Seamus.

"Good job!" Joined Nora along with the others, all but one.

Beatrice was welcomed by the green team, they weren't too upset, they told her that she did good. Toby then arrived. He went to his disgruntled team.

"Don't worry Toby, this wasn't your fault." Said Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Trixie:** Damn, I wanted us to lose, not win. Now Dominick will be convinced that they are right.

**Alex:** YES! I won!

**Beatrice:** Darn, and I was so close too.

**Toby:** Its not? Good, I thought that because I was last, they would accuse me of losing the challenge.

**Phoebe:** Oh no, I have to help her through the elimination.

* * *

"Well Crimson Pecs, that means you are the winners for today's challenge, I am sure you are anxious to know what your prize is." Announced Chris.

"YES!" Shouted Alex getting hyper.

"It is perfect for the summer, for those of you who enjoy a nice cold refreshment. You will all get an all you can eat supply of Popsicles for a whole week." Said Chris.

Alex's cheer could be heard all the way to other side of the island.

"That's it?" Asked Dominick dissatisfied.

"What can be better than that?" Defended Alex.

"What matters is that we won." Reminded Nora.

"As for the Grassy Pupils, you are safe from elimination, again." Informed Chris.

Both teams disbanded to relax and clean up. Chris turned to the blue team.

"That means my dear Navy Pits, you have an elimination in one hour." He ended before leaving them to stew in their frustration.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Popsicles! I love popsicles. I wanted that reward so bad.

**Alex:** I am going to eat one every five minutes from now till the week ends.

**Dominick: **Childish gift, but what matters is that we won, and the other teams lost.

**Lydia:** Why didn't Trixie look happy? Something is up with her, I will ask her later.

**Marlene:** I'm in danger of being voted out, I don't really care though.

**James:** I went through that and we still lost?

* * *

At the campfire, the Navy Pits were gathered around. They were all giving stares at each other. Chris walked up to them.

"Welcome Pits to your second bonfire ceremony. Why do you think you all lost today?" Addressed Chris.

No one wanted to point fingers.

"We got unlucky, and we didn't work together well." Said Bradley finally.

"Well then, the voting awaits." Finished Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** It is an easy vote, Marlene has made us lose enough times.

**Christina:** That tall guy, he is weird. What was his name? Tony?

**Remi:** That girl Christina, I really hate her now.

**Phoebe:** This is hard, I have to help Marlene, but I don't know who to vote for, I vote Sharon I guess.

**Toby: **I have never met a more annoying person than you bitch, Christina.

* * *

The last person had cast their vote, and Chris had computed the votes. He was now standing in front of the Navy Pits with a tray of seven marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have seven marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first person safe tonight is…Remi."

Chris threw him the marshmallow, he caught it with a neutral expression.

"Also safe tonight are…" Continued Chris.

"Bradley"

"Phoebe"

"James"

"The rest of you have all received a vote or more. The next person safe is…" Said Chris suspenseful.

"Sharon"

"Toby"

Only two campers remained without a marshmallow; Marlene and Christina. Marlene sat there emotionlessly, Christina was at first distracted until she realized she was in the bottom two.

"No! That means the group is going to be broken already." Piped up Christina.

"If I were you, I would be more worried about being eliminated." Cautioned Phoebe.

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...  
...

"Christina"

She jumped and caught it happily.

"That means Marlene, you are no longer a contestant on Total Drama, Please board the boat of losers." Said Chris.

"Fine, I never enjoyed this place anyway." She huffed as she headed to the boat.

"Wait!" Came a sad voice.

Phoebe came up to her and hugged her." I'm gunna miss you." She sniffled.

"I know, me too. But you can keep going, you can win this." She comforted before boarding the boat and disappearing in to the night.

* * *

"And that ends day four, It was a close call between the Pupils and the Pecs but the Pecs made the win. The Pits sent Marlene home, good riddance too, seriously why was she in this for so long anyway?" Capped Chris." Will the Pupils ever lose? What is Trixie going to do in the coming days? And who will be voted out next? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Bradley: Marlene**

**Christina: Toby**

**James: Marlene**

**Marlene: Marlene**

**Phoebe: Sharon**

**Remi: Christina**

**Sharon: Marlene**

**Toby: Christina**

**Total:**

**Sharon: 1**

**Toby: 1**

**Christina: 2**

**Marlene: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils: **Harvey R – Daniel – Mark – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia - Roni – Beatrice

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam - Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve - Harvey H - Marlene

* * *

The unenthusiastic friendly giant meets her end in the competition. She didn't have much to go for her, Phoebe will apparently be more sad by her loss than she will. She was admittedly what you might call; elimination fodder. Her character had little to work with, I bet no one really found her that special anyway. If you liked her though I apologize, I would have known if you would have reviewed :P.

Marlene: Review, or not. I don't really care about Total Drama. It's silly.


	5. Chapter 5: Fast Of The Furious

Look what we have here, a fast update! You're welcome! So i'm past expecting reviews, too much heartbreak at stake. I'll just put these up here for the lurkers. Enjoy everyone!

**Random Fun Fact: **The number of boys vs girls is imbalanced for a reason. I only happened to know these twelve girls IRL that I actually liked at the time I wrote this or found could be interesting for a Total Drama fanfiction. Even then I still had to add a teacher. But she's my favorite teacher.

Tell me who your favorites are on my poll, on my Profile. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fast Of The Furious**

Chris was standing on the dock facing the camera. He flashed his signature grin.

"Welcome viewers to another episode of Total Drama, last time we had a growing rivalry between Nora and Trixie turn for the worst when Trixie resorted to sabotaging her own team in hopes of getting her out but was foiled when the Crimson Pecs came out on top of the competition." Summed Chris." Randall and Beatrice seem to be getting closer now that Harvey H is out of the way."

He laughs before resuming." Remi and James decided to compete for Sharon's love to settle the dispute over who is better, this should be interesting. Christina is starting to get on Toby's nerves, I don't blame him, she is seriously annoying. We gave the teams a _new and original_ challenge where they had to tag race. It was a close call between the Pecs and the Pupils but the red team managed to take the win leaving the Pits to undergo their second elimination. They were fed up with Marlene's uselessness and kicked her out, good riddance, we want drama here."

The camera started to zoom in on him." The campers are going to get a taste of challenges different from races from now on, how will they react? Will Lydia catch on to Trixie's intentions? And will the Grassy Pupils ever lose?" Don't go anywhere because we are going to find out in today's episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition.

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys**

* * *

Alex was on his fourth Popsicle in one hour." Yum, these are so good."

"Calm down kid, you are going to get sick from all of those, you have all week to eat them." Cautioned Seamus.

"Let him, he deserves it, he won after all." Defended Dominick.

"We all performed well, so we all contributed to the win." Interjected Liam.

"Not Nora, she was late and held us back." Argued Dominick.

"No she didn't, who said that? She reached me before both James and Mark, and James is fast, really fast." Corrected Liam.

"But, I…" Stuttered Dominick.

Dominick couldn't say anything, had Trixie lied to him? If so, why?

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick:** I don't understand why Trixie said that then.

**Liam:** Why does he think she slowed us down? Both she and me reached quickly and first out of the other teams.

**Alex:** (He is still eating the Popsicle) I don't care if I get sick, I am going to eat as many as I get.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

Marianne and Nora were happy with their day, Trixie put on a fake smile to avoid being questioned.

"I knew it. I knew that if Dominick gave us a chance to say what we have we would come out on top." Said Nora.

"It was obvious that we would win that one, we are the fastest team." Pointed Trixie.

"We were only seconds away of being second place, I agree with Nora that we were positioned perfectly." Joined Marianne.

"The best part is that we proved to Dominick that his previous tactic was wrong and that listening to his team is the better way to do it." Said Nora making Trixie boil with anger.

"We will see about that in the next challenges, if we got lucky this time we might not in the future be so fortunate." Stated Trixie.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I'm just glad we won and the fighting stopped.

**Nora:** She is still not convinced, fine but Dominick is and that is what matters.

**Trixie:** This is not over yet, things will go back to the way they should where Dominick is the leader with the only say in things.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls**

* * *

The girls were not upset about not winning, they were in fact mocking the other team's reward.

"We get comfy beds, they get ice cream. Sometimes Chris can be awesome." Said Janice jokingly.

"So they won a challenge, big deal, we have nine people and they both have seven. The odds are in our favor." Joined Lillian.

"I don't think that is a determinant, look at Dominick's team, they were the strongest and they lost twice in a row." Pointed Lydia." Don't feel overconfident, we don't know what challenges we might get."

"Come on Lydia, lighten up and relax, you are missing the beauty of the island by worrying." Urged Janice.

"I'm not worrying, I am just being realistic." Corrected Lydia.

"But we don't have a lot to be afraid of now." Noted Beatrice.

"Who knows, anything could happen." Responded Lydia.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lydia:** I don't intend to be a downer, I just don't see that bragging and underestimating the others are the right attitudes.

**Lillian:** I don't really mind races, especially if they were concerned with water, Chris would be awesome to give us a water challenge.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys**

* * *

The others were lying quietly in their beds, Roni had went out a few minutes ago without saying to where.

"So guys, if we lost, who do you all want to vote for?" Started Randall.

"I don't know, all of them are nice." Replied Daniel.

"Maybe we can vote for Janice, her voice is annoying." Suggested Randall.

He didn't receive any answer back. Roni then came in with a small box.

"Hey guys, who wants some?" He asked as he took out a Popsicle from the box.

Daniel jumped up excitedly." Ooh, I do." Followed by Mark.

"How did you get these?" Inquired Harvey as he opened one and started eating it.

"Never mind how I got them, just enjoy." Derailed Roni.

Randall sat there looking upset. He watched them eating their Popsicles.

"Don't you want yours? It's going to melt." Asked Roni neutrally.

Randall was surprised, he looked in the box to find one more.

"Don't act surprised, you know too well that I was the generous one of the two." Roni said.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey:** In this heat and no cold water, this was great in quenching us.

**Randall:** He probably stole these, Chris should know about this.

**Daniel:** I don't want to vote for Janice, so what if she has a high voice? Randall is the annoying one.

**Roni:** Yeah, I smuggled these, but with the rate Alex is gulping them down, they won't realize the missing ones.

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Boys**

* * *

"I am beginning to think that we will never win." Said Toby despairingly.

He received no objection from the others at first until Remi spoke up.

"So we lost two challenges and came in second twice, that doesn't mean we are going to always lose, We can win, we just got rid of the deadweight so things should now be a little better." Spoke Remi.

"I agree with him, this doesn't mean anything yet, we can win." Agreed James.

"Let us hope so then." Said Bradley unemotionally.

"I think you aren't too upset because Lillian is winning right?" Asked Remi.

"Of course I would be happy for her, but I want to win too." Said Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Remi:** As long as he doesn't try to sabotage our team for hers, but I trust Bradley, he wouldn't.

**James:** My legs got hurt pretty badly, I hope the next challenge isn't physical, I won't be very helpful if it is.

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Girls  
**

* * *

Christina and Sharon were quiet due to the sadness in the room, Phoebe was lying with her back to the others, they didn't know if she was asleep or not.

"Don't be sad Phoebe, It is a competition and we were going to split up sooner or later." Comforted Christina.

She didn't get a reply.

"She wanted out, and she didn't do much, so I don't see why you should be upset, if she wasn't." Said Sharon.

After Phoebe not budging, they gave up.

"We are back to being in the bottom with the red team, we have to work really hard now." Said Sharon to Christina.

"We will definitely win this time. I know it, and the green team is the one that will lose." Declared Christina confidently.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**  
**  
Phoebe:** I wasn't asleep, I just didn't want to talk to anyone, Marlene is my best friend of course I would be sad that she is eliminated.

**Christina:** Better Marlene than me, I was in the bottom two tonight, how is that even possible?

**Sharon:** I have had enough of races, Chris if you are hearing this, I demand a different type of challenge.

* * *

The following day the campers were informed that there wouldn't be breakfast. They were all pretty much pissed off.

Marianne was relieved though, she was going to jog in the forest when Seamus joined her.

"Hey there, may I join you?" Asked Seamus.

"Sure, why not?" She allowed.

They began to jog in the forest.

"I'm sorry that your sister got eliminated." He said after being quiet.

"Thanks, but its ok, she wasn't happy and she sort of wanted to be out." Marianne replied.

"That's weird considering you have a completely opposite attitude about the competition." Pointed Seamus.

"I know right? And we are sisters, but the thing is that she and I are very different when it comes to things like this, she is shy while I like to be adventurous." Explained Marianne.

"I have a confession, I voted for you on our first ceremony, but now I feel bad because I'm getting to know you. That was a mistake on my side and I wanted to let you know." Confessed Seamus.

"It's alright, and I really appreciate you being honest with me." She said nicely.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** That was hard to admit, but I had to do it, I felt like I was stabbing her in the back if I didn't tell her.

**Marianne:** Seamus is really nice, it doesn't matter that he voted for me, especially now that he admitted it and apologized for it.

* * *

"I want ice cream!" Demanded Alex from next to Daniel.

"They are Popsicles." Corrected Daniel." And besides, Chef said there was no breakfast or food today."

"Whyyyy?" Whined Alex.

"Beats me." Responded Daniel." I'm too weak to play now, and what if there was a challenge? How are we going to do it without having eaten?"

"Where's Mark?" Asked Alex.

"I saw that girl with glasses from your team talking to him." Answered Daniel.

"So which one do you think between the three of us is going out first?" Inquired Alex.

"You." Replied Daniel in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What? Never, you're dreaming." Retorted Alex.

"Are not, your team is going to keep losing, and ours is going to win so Mark and me are going to stay." Explained Daniel.

"Your team is going to lose next, you will see." Promised Alex.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Alex:** I am going to laugh and laugh and laugh at them when their team loses.

**Daniel:** I actually wanted him to be in our team as well, but this is also fun, we can see who does better this way.

* * *

Harvey took a beach chair and placed it on the beach, he then lay there and closed his eyes enjoying the sun rays.

"Ahhh, this is the life." He breathed out.

He then saw Randall going to the crew tent, he decided to follow him. When he was at the tent entrance he could hear Randall talking to Chris.

"I am telling you he stole some Popsicles last night and ate them with the team. He should be disqualified." Ratted Randall.

"So? This is a TV show that encourages drama. Besides, do you have any proof?" Retorted Chris.

"Yes, the box and the wrappers are in our cabin. I'll go get them." He said before he went towards the cabin.

Harvey was ahead of him though and got the box and took it to the Crimson Pecs cabin. He then went back to the cabin and waited. Randall came to him.

"Hi." He said before going in.

"Hello, how are you? Did you want something from in there?" Asked Harvey knowingly.

"No thanks, just searching for my sunglasses." Lied Randall.

"_Where are they? They were here last night_." Pondered Randall as he searched the cabin.

He then slowly trudged back to the tent. Harvey followed him discreetly.

"So where is the evidence?" Asked Chris impatiently.

"I don't know, they were there last night, the cleaning people must have taken them." Replied Randall flustered.

"Ok, kid, I've had enough, go out and leave me alone." He shooed.

Harvey snickered and went back to sunbathing.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Randall:** Shit, that almost worked.

**Harvey:** What a snitch, he wanted to rat out Roni then, even after he gave him a Popsicle. We will see about that.

* * *

Roni was meanwhile with Beatrice, Liam, Christina, and Phoebe. They were goofing off and having fun. Phoebe was less upset by now.

"So Liam, how many Popsicles have you eaten so far?" Asked Christina." Thirty? Fifty?"

"I didn't eat any." He replied seriously." Alex ate them all."

"How are you doing Phoebe?" Asked Beatrice sympathetically.

"It's okay, I'm over it now." Said Phoebe.

"When is your team going to lose, this is getting silly." Questioned Christina.

"Are you afraid of elimination because everyone on your team hates you?" Retorted Roni.

"My team loves me. Why would they vote me out?" Asked Christina incredulously.

"You almost got out yesterday!" Stated Phoebe firmly.

"I'm still in aren't I?" Replied Christina.

"I hate my team, it is all a bunch of muscle maniacs, and that stupid girl who is so obsessed with Dominick." Complained Liam.

"I would trade you Randall for any of them." Said Roni jokingly.

"On second thought, I love my team." Joked Liam.

"Randall is great, he is nice, funny, and very sensitive." Defended Beatrice.

"She's taking the bait I see." Whispered Liam to Roni.

"I know, she will just have to find out the hard way why she is wrong. She wouldn't listen to me." Replied Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** My team does like me, only that tall weirdo doesn't. I don't want his friendship anyway.

**Roni:** I wish Beatrice would listen to me, she is going to get heartbroken eventually.

**Liam:** Now that I think about it, the other teams also have problematic people, my team isn't the only one that is bad.

**Beatrice:** Everyone keeps bullying Randall, I don't see why, he is so nice.

* * *

Bradley and Lillian were taking a dip in the water.

"You aren't catching me." Lillian stated teasingly.

"Didn't eat, no energy." He exhaled sharply.

"Then how are you going to win in today's challenge?" She asked.

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter, your team can win." He replied.

"Aren't your teammates thinking that you are not putting enough effort to win? So that I can end up winning?" She questioned.

"I told them that I wanted to win too, I don't know if they believed me or not." He said back.

"I don't even believe you, how are they going to?" She informed." You need to try harder. At least so that they don't vote you out."

He grabbed her and got her close." Is that what you want? For me to be competitive? Fine then, I will."

She giggled." That's it, that's the Bradley I love." He then kissed her.

"Got you, your turn." He said as he swam away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** I don't mind his competition, I actually want it. If they eliminate him then that would crush me.

**Bradley:** She is so convincing.

* * *

Nora was sitting with Mark, they had made a sort of friendship ever since the first challenge.

"How are you finding the challenges?" She asked him.

"They are fun and hard and I am not doing good in them." He answered glumly.

"It's alright, you are doing exceptionally well for someone your age. It will get better." She cheered.

"I miss home." He piped up.

She didn't reply, she understood that he was too young for that period of time away from home.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Mark:** I am having fun, but I miss mommy and daddy.

**Nora:** Poor kid, he should not be here. It's good that he wasn't on our team though, he's already scared and shy, to be around Dominick and Harvey H would have been too much for him.

* * *

Remi and James were sitting with Sharon. They were determined to keep their eyes on each other around Sharon.

"So Sharon, what are your hobbies?" Asked James earning a glare from Remi.

"She is a cheerleader." Answered Remi smugly before Sharon could speak.

"That's' true, I love cheerleading." She nodded.

"Cool, can you show us something?" Requested James shyly.

"I'm not in the right outfit and I'm tired this morning. Sorry, maybe next time." She refused politely. Remi sneered at James.

"You're right Sharon, you need to save your energy for the challenge." Added Remi angering James even more.

"I crave a win so much now." She said exasperatedly.

"We all do." Joined Remi.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**James:** That was embarrassing.

**Remi:** (He is cracking up) Take that James, we are even again.

**Sharon:** I wish we would win a good prize like a trip to a spa or something, that would be amazing.

* * *

Janice was standing in front of the cabin, she had a mat on the floor and was doing some gymnastic moves on it.

"Wow that was really nice." Toby said after appearing next to her.

"Woah, you scared me." She wobbled and then stood up.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to sneak up on you but I was going to the cabin and then I saw you. That was really good how you stretched your body like that." He Apologized.

"Thanks, I like to do gymnastics from time to time." She shared.

"Well I will leave you to it then." He said before he turned to leave.

"No, it's ok, you can stay if you want, I don't mind the company." She invited.

"Ok." He said before he sat at the porch entranced by her moves.

"By the way, thank you for standing up for me on day one, when Chris said my voice was annoying." She thanked.

"Don't mention it, and I wasn't kidding either. Your voice is not at all annoying." He repeated.

"You are the first then to feel that way." She joked.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** Toby is a very nice guy, he is often misunderstood.

**Toby:** Maybe my opinion is biased because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but I truly don't find it annoying.

* * *

Lydia searched out Trixie, she wanted to ask her what was up with her these couple of days.

"Tell me Trixie, what is going on? Your mood is different these days. Why weren't you happy with the result yesterday?" Bombarded Lydia.

"I was." She lied unconvincingly." Besides, look who's talking about being happy. The most serious girl on the island."

Lydia waited while frowning at her.

"Ok, fine I wasn't because now Dominick is going to let others take the decisions and soon they will overthrow him. They will walk all over him if he slacks about his leadership." She revealed.

"Calm down, you are being paranoid as usual." Calmed Lydia." If he is taking their opinion then they are going to respect him not backstab him. Think about it."

"I don't want the risk." She replied ignoring her words.

Dominick then came towards them.

"Lydia can you give me a minute? I want to talk to Trixie about something." He requested.

"Sure, whatever." She left them.

"Trixie, you said yesterday that Nora slowed us down, but I found out that she actually reached faster than the others." Confronted Dominick." Why did you say that she slowed us down?"

"Oh she didn't? I thought she did, my mistake then." She replied nervously.

Dominick searched her eyes before hugging her.

"Tell me what's wrong, you're not your usual self." He said to her.

Before she could reply though Chris sounded the camp signaling the next challenge." Gather at the camp center everyone, it is time for the next challenge."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lydia:** Trixie is being too paranoid, she has always been so, but now more than ever.

**Trixie:** They were cornering me, thank you Chris for saving me.

**Harvey:** Damn you Chris, I was enjoying the sun.

* * *

After the campers had arrived to the destination, Chris began to explain the challenge.

"After today's challenge you won't call me unoriginal. Your challenge for today is nothing like a race." Proclaimed Chris.

"How can we do the challenge without having eaten?" Spoke Toby.

"You weren't given any breakfast because it was part of the challenge." Revealed Chris." You see, the challenge is a starve-a-thon. You will all be competing to see who can stay the longest without food. The first team to have all its members quit is the losing team, and the team with the last member standing wins."

"Can we still drink?" Questioned Seamus.

"Yes you can." Replied Chris." Any further questions? And no Alex, that means no Popsicles till the end of the challenge."

Alex frowned while Toby looked like he was struck by lightning.

"Then your challenge commences now." Announced Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** Fuck this challenge, I know I will lose the first. I am already hungry as hell.

**Marianne:** I love this challenge, I rarely get hungry and I prefer not to eat.

**Daniel: **Christina can only go half a day without food before she loses it. I can go double that. I keep beating her at everything.

* * *

The challenge had now been up for two hours and no one has quit so far. Some were doing perfectly fine while some others like Toby and Christina were having trouble with their hunger. They were also starting to get bored just sitting there.

"Can't we do anything? This boredom is making it worse." Piped Roni.

"You could do whatever you want, but you have to stay in my sight." Responded Chris.

"Can I sleep?" Asked Harvey.

"Yes, yes you can." He answered.

Harvey went to his chair on the beach and lay there with a hat on his head. Seamus, Nora, Dominick, Janice, Sharon, Trixie, Lydia, Lillian and Bradley were sitting in a circle reminiscing about school days. Christina was complaining to Beatrice about the challenge.

"This is so boring, and I'm so hungry. Let's do something. Let's go swim." She whined.

"If we swim we will get even hungrier." Argued Beatrice.

"Oh right, then let's go something with the group." Suggested Christina.

"I don't feel like it." Refused Beatrice.

"Come on." She nagged.

Phoebe was nearby talking to Marianne." I'm sorry I couldn't keep Marlene in the game."

"There was nothing you can do. Besides she wanted out anyway." Eased Marianne.

"Maybe if she remained for a while, she could have liked it here." Mused Phoebe.

Four more hours have passed and no one was out yet. Toby was doing badly, he was also getting grumpy, and Christina was becoming more irritable as well. Toby then cracked and told Chris he quit.

"I can't take it anymore, I want to eat." He blurted out.

"What? How can you be so weak, at least wait till someone else loses, you are so useless." Attacked Christina.

He turned and yelled at her." Just shut up you whiny conceited stuck up bitch. I have had it with you, don't criticize me. Just leave me alone." He fumed before going in the mess hall to eat.

"Touchy much?" She said after being humiliated.

"You had that coming." Said Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** I hate her so much. I don't like being criticized.

**Christina:** Who does he think he is to yell at me?

**Roni:** Yeah Toby! Give it to her.

**Harvey:** I woke up to Toby's yelling. Hunger is bad for him.

* * *

After only thirty minutes of Toby's outburst at Christina, she quit as well, earning an are-you-kidding-me look from the others.

"You yell at him for quitting and then you quit after him?" Inquired Bradley.

"Just mind your own business." She retorted.

The three kids were playing tag again, but Mark was lagging, he was getting weak and hungry it seemed.

"Come on Mark, try to catch us already." Taunted Alex.

"I'm tired. I don't want to play anymore." He said before leaving.

Lillian saw him on the verge of tears and went to see what was up with him.

"Are you ok kiddo?" She asked as she dropped to his level.

"My tummy hurts." He cried out.

"Then go in and get some food, it's alright." She led him to Chris.

She went back to Bradley who was moaning.

"I know you can do more than that _B_." She encouraged.

"I don't want to." He groaned.

"Come on, for me." She cooed.

She received a groan in return.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** This is hard, I like to eat. Our team is losing this time for sure.

**Lillian:** Bradley can't stand being without food for long. And that kid is not fit for this place.

**Mark:** I am always the one doing worst on my team.

* * *

Three more hours have passed and only Bradley had quit. Some others were also getting hungry.

"This is hard." Nagged Randall.

"I want some Popsicles, my time is running out with them." Joined Alex.

There were then sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen, the sound of the frying pan, the mixers, the grills...

"Chef must be preparing some good lunch. I can imagine it now, Steak with melted cheese sauce and mushroom soup and fries on the side. Hamburgers, big and juicy with a side cold drink." Listed Chris.

"That's it, I am eating." Announced Roni as he got up and went for the mess hall, followed by Seamus and Alex.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I can't stand it anymore." Said Seamus.

The scents of food started emerging from the mess hall and that was all that was needed for Harvey and Randall to give in to the temptations.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** I was one of the earliest to lose from my team, but we still have the most people so hopefully we wont lose.

**Roni:** Thank you very much Chris, the temptations were really convenient. (He rolls his eyes)

**Randall:** I waited till Roni quit before me so that he won't have another reason to start bashing me.

* * *

It was nighttime, the contestants had now spent fifteen hours in the competition. The rest seemed to be losing their will slowly but they kept on fighting. Chris set up a projector and turned it on, it displayed a movie on the wall of the mess hall. The movie was a documentary about food. Chris also set up a table and brought a meal and was having it in front of the campers.

"Mmm, this is so good." He said as he gulped down a forkful of spaghetti.

Daniel started salivating at the scenes, he then dashed to the mess hall. Janice started singing loudly to cover up the sounds of the documentary. Sharon was busying herself with cheer leading moves. Lillian went for a dip in the sea. Phoebe wanted to go for a walk in the forest but Chris wouldn't allow it.

"Come on. I won't eat anything, I just want a walk." She pleaded.

"No can do." He refused as he gobbled up some more salad.

"I quit then." She said.

"Count me in, or should I say out?" Joined Liam.

"I can do this that I know. Home tonight I won't go. Are those brownies there I see? They'll go great with some green tea." Cheered Sharon before she stopped and went over to the mess hall as well.

Lillian came back from her swim, she was panting saying she almost drowned because she got too weak to swim.

"Then go ahead and refuel your energy so you can swim all night and day long." Tempted Chris.

She surrendered to it. Followed by Janice who couldn't sing anymore.

Remi and James were both trying really hard to not give in, James was managing better than Remi though who was getting very hungry.

"Fine I quit, you can stay here doing the challenge while I go in and eat with Sharon." Said Remi before leaving a jealous James behind.

"And then there were seven." Announced Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** I knew I shouldn't have gone for a swim on an empty stomach but I would have quit earlier if I didn't.

**Liam:** I could have lasted longer but there is no need to exert myself while we had the most of our team still in.  
**  
Marianne:** Even at that time I was still not bothered by the hunger. We can win this.  
**  
Sharon:** I tried to do some cheer leading to distract myself but then food was all I thought of.

**Remi:** James is the only one left, and he was already having trouble. We are going to lose again.

**James:** Remi thinks he is clever to follow Sharon and take the chance that I was in the challenge to sit with her alone, I will get him for that.

* * *

It was day again. The campers that remained were Lydia, Beatrice, James, Dominick, Nora, Trixie, and Marianne.

James was clawing at himself out of hunger, Lydia was just sitting there, Beatrice was sitting with Randall, Nora and Marianne were sitting together Marianne looking fine while Nora was visibly weak, Dominick was occupying himself by doing push-ups with Trixie watching him.

"You seven are tough, I mean I had four meals so far and you had none." Said Chris sounding impressed.

"Twenty-six, Twenty-seven, Twen…" Dominick collapsed before continuing.

"Are you okay Dominick?" Trixie asked." That's the first time that you don't finish thirty."

"Why am I so weak? I can't go on if it means I am getting this weak." He said as he bolted towards the mess hall.

"Wait Dominick." Trixie called out." Oh who am I kidding? I can't take it either."

"Look Nora, we are in the last five." Said Marianne happily.

"How can you be so happy and energetic?" Questioned Nora awestruck." I don't feel like doing anything because of the hunger."

She got up and headed to the mess hall as well. Lydia suddenly got up and told Chris that she quit leaving one person from each team.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick:** I didn't mind the hunger too much but I felt weak, I hate that feeling. I am not weak.

**James:** I will not quit, I will show Remi and impress Sharon.

**Beatrice:** I was getting really hungry, I don't know if I can stay for any longer.

**Christina:** Great, we are going to lose, Marianne isn't even hungry and Beatrice can still stay for a while. James won't last another minute.

**Toby:** How the hell do they still have the patience and energy to not eat?

**Lydia:** I know I can't compete with Marianne. This is all I can do.

* * *

The three contestants were in the middle of everyone else who were cheering them on. Randall was next to Beatrice comforting her. Marianne's team were confident in her ability. Sharon was doing cheer moves for James.

"Go James, you can do it. You are so close to winning it all." She encouraged.

"It's okay Beatrice, you did excellent, if you quit now it wont be your fault at all." Randall whispered." Even if you can still push yourself further, there is no need."

"Really?" She asked thinking it over.

"Yeah, even if we lose then there is no way they will vote you out." He assured.

That was all it took for her to be convinced ant tell Chris that she quit.

"Beatrice quits meaning the Grassy Pupils will undergo an elimination round for the first time." Announced Chris.

The other teams cheered loudly while the Pupils were disappointed.

"Just give up James, I can see that you are suffering, I can still go for a whole day." Advised Marianne.

"A whoooo…" James guffawed before stumbling to the ground." I give up."

"That means the Crimson Pecs take the win." Announced Chris.

The Crimson Pecs were ecstatic at their achievement. The Pits were used to this by now and were merely content with evading elimination once again. James was ashamed but then Sharon went over to him and hugged him.

"You were great, don't be sad, that was a great effort." She congratulated leaving him stunned, and enraging Remi.

"Pecs, for your victory today, you get a prize that is most suitable for the clean freaks. The Crimson Pecs bathrooms will receive renovations and regular cleaning everyday." Declared Chris.

"Really? Thank you so much. This is awesome." Thanked Trixie sounding elated.

"What kind of crappy reward is that? You give them comfy beds and Dinner, and we get Popsicles and bathrooms?" Complained Dominick.

"And as for you Pupils, I will meet you after your lunch at the bonfire ceremony for your first vote off." Addressed Chris ignoring Dominick." Pits, congratulations on getting through another challenge without elimination."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** Wow, wining for my team feels really amazing. I probably won't get another chance like this. Ever.

**Seamus: **That was really impressive of Marianne.

**Dominick:** Chris is so fucking biased. Give us some proper rewards you prick.

**Trixie:** This was the perfect reward, the toilets and bathrooms are so dirty and dark and the water stinks and you wont believe the bugs and… (Static cuts her off)

**Remi:** She, She hugged him. (He stares with wide eyes)

**James:** I was not expecting that. Checkmate Remi.

**Sharon:** James did great, he pushed himself a lot, too bad Marianne doesn't eat, like EVER!

**Beatrice:** We lost but Randall said it won't be my fault, I hope he is right.

**Janice:** Our first elimination, the feeling is nerve-wrecking.

**Harvey:** Damn, no reward.

* * *

After the contestants finally got to eat, Chris then gathered the Grassy Pupils and took them to the Bonfire Ceremony.

"Pupils, what happened? I thought for sure you would be safe again tonight." Asked Chris despondently." Well the rules are that you will each go inside the confessional and vote for the person you want out. This time however one person gets solo immunity and that person is Beatrice for being the last person to last from the team."

"Me? Thanks." She said blushing.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** You obviously mean harm, so I vote for you Randall.

**Lillian:** I have to vote for Mark, this place is dangerous for him.

**Randall:** I really want him out, so we can finally sleep at night without the damn porch light being on.

**Beatrice:** Randall told me to vote for Mark, for his own good.

**Roni:** I want Mark to be safe away from here, but with Randall here, we are even worse off, so Randall.

* * *

The Pupils were gathered around the fire. Chris stood before them with a tray of Marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have eight marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris. "The extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallow belonging to the immunity winner goes to Beatrice."

He threw it to her and she smiled after eating it.

"The first official marshmallow goes to…Janice"

"Lillian"

"Harvey"

"Daniel"

"Roni"

"Lydia"

Only Randall and Mark remained without marshmallows. Randall looked confident while Mark was worried.

"Randall, the boys on your team seem to dislike you, Mark, you are way too young to be here and your effort in challenges is no where near impressive." Addressed Chris." It was a close call but one of you got one more vote than the other, and that person is…"

...

...

...

...

...

...  
...

"Mark, which means Randall is safe." Said Chris." Kid, you will now go on the ship and it will take you away from the island, okay?"

He nodded sadly and got on the ship, the others waved for him before he was out of sight.

* * *

"And that ends our long challenge, The Crimson Pecs were a shoo-in with Marianne on their team, which left the Grassy Pupils to go through their first elimination." Capped Chris." Does this mean that the Pupils' safe run has ended? What will Randall do next? Will Sharon pick Remi or James? And who will be the next boot? Join us next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Beatrice: Mark**

**Daniel: Randall**

**Harvey: Randall**

**Janice: Mark**

**Lillian: Mark**

**Lydia: Mark**

**Mark: Randall**

**Randall: Mark**

**Roni: Randall**

**Total:**

**Randall: 4**

**Mark: 5 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia – Roni – Beatrice

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark

* * *

With three similar young boys, it was pretty obvious that at least one of them needed to be eliminated soon. Mark being the youngest and most vulnerable was that kid. Besides, he was a little difficult to write for, especially confessionals. There is little to work with. At least with Alex he is energetic, and Daniel has his mini rivalry with his sister.

Mark: Umm, so I just say review? Okay. G-guys, please r-review!


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares In Daybreak

Here's one of the challenges I like, may not be new but still awesome. A Total Drama tradition if i might add.

**Random Fun Fact:** Remi and James actually do look a lot alike. IRL they don't actually know each other. While I don't really know a lot about their personalities, I would like to believe that they represent brawn and chivalry respectively, as they are portrayed in the story. However since writing this story, I noticed one of them acting different then how I portrayed him. Blame puberty :P

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nightmares in Daybreak**

The camera came into life revealing the dock with Chris.

"Welcome back viewers to the newest episode of Total Drama." Announced Chris." Last time the contestants were not so thrilled to know that they wouldn't be given any breakfast since the challenge was an all day fasting off of food. The contestants had no choice but to sit there and entertain themselves until the challenge ended. The hunger managed to get to several of them quite easily, as seen when the tension between Toby and Christina climaxed with him yelling at her. Priceless."

He paused, sipping from his mug.

"Lydia managed to get Trixie to confess while Dominick started to worry about her. Bradley and Lillian are getting intimate as well, too bad they're on different teams. Toby is finding company with Janice, while Seamus is spending more time with Marianne, does that mean those are all going to become couples? Who knows?" He pondered." The battle between James and Remi for Sharon's hand is getting intense as Sharon sways from one to the other. However James managed to save his team from elimination earning a hug from Sharon, guess Remi won't be scoring this chick."

He laughed condescendingly before resuming.

"Randall was up to no good when he tried to rat out Roni for smuggling Popsicles from the Red team, but he didn't have any evidence to back it up thanks to Harvey's heroism. Hey I know that Roni did that, but I never said he couldn't." Revealed Chris amused." In the end, the red team was a shoo-in for the win with Marianne on their team, and with Randall tempting Beatrice to quit, the Pupils ended up sending the first person from their team away, and that person was the runt Mark, good choice, wouldn't want to be sued by angry parents. We approach a new challenge, what will it be? Will Randall keep fooling Beatrice? And who will be the next person to leave the show? Find out right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Boys**

* * *

"That was a close one today." Said James as he entered the cabin.

"All thanks to you." Replied Bradley as he patted his back.

"I didn't win though." Noted James modestly.

"Doesn't matter, and you got a hug from Sharon, Nice!" Remarked Bradley.

James blushed at the memory, Remi cringed.

"What's wrong Remi? Are you ready to surrender?" Teased James.

"Never, and you can be sure that I wont lose to you." Responded Remi

"What is the matter with you two? Talking about Sharon like she is some trophy?" Yelled Toby." Girls are human beings not supposed to be disrespected and treated like property."

"Whoa Toby, calm down, you're upset at the challenge." Calmed Bradley.

"Don't remind me. What an annoying challenge it was too." Replied Toby angrily.

"Well, it's over, and hopefully we won't get another like it." Eased Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** I don't know what came over me. The hunger, the fact I lost first, and that bitch all made me lose it today.

**James:** I realize I have been pushing myself in challenges a lot. I'm becoming just as competitive as Remi.

**Remi:** This is not over yet James, just because you got a hug doesn't mean anything.

**Bradley:** When will we ever get to win?

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Girls**

* * *

The girls were getting ready to go to bed.

"I'm so glad today is over. I hated it." Huffed Christina.

"Is it because you got yelled at?" Laughed Sharon.

"All of it." Droned Christina.

"I liked the challenge, it was different and unique." Disagreed Phoebe.

"You like being forced not to eat?" Inquired Christina incredulously.

"Sure, the challenges are all going to be fun I guess." Replied Phoebe.

"That's the attitude. We got to have positive outlooks on the competition. Good work Phoebe." Complimented Sharon.

"Thanks." She responded.

"Whatever, I think you are going to regret that opinion soon enough." Said Christina as she turned to sleep.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** We better not get another challenge like today.

**Phoebe:** And I thought Roni was the one who was pessimistic, Tina is not enjoying this place like she should.

**Sharon:** As cheerful and optimistic as I am, I'm starting to lose hope in winning a challenge.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls**

* * *

The girls were mostly quiet, the elimination saddened them. And the recent loss was a dream coming to its end for them.

"It was bound to happen eventually. We weren't going to avoid elimination every time." Lillian broke the silence.

"But the worst part is that we had to vote for the sweet little kid." Reminded Janice.

"Don't be sad about it, we did him a favor, he was not ready for this place, it was too dangerous for him." Replied Lydia wisely.

"I know, I know." Janice gave in.

Beatrice was not so saddened, she was quiet too though. Lillian was starting to get upset at her performance in challenges.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian: **Beatrice is starting to piss me off, first she lags in the tag race, then yesterday she quit so easily, James was going to lose any second, she could have saved us elimination. She isn't trying hard enough.

**Janice:** I feel so guilty for voting for him, he looked so sad when he lost.**  
**  
**Lydia:** It may have been harsh to vote for the kid, but the intent is a noble one.

**Beatrice:** Randall convinced me that it was best to vote for Mark to keep him away from the challenges, he is so caring and thoughtful.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys**

* * *

The boys were not only saddened but also angry at the turnout of the vote.

"Man, I hate this, it's going to be boring without Mark here." Whined Daniel.

"I know, but it had to be done, although someone else should have gone today." Eased Roni.

"Who?" Asked Randall curiously.

"How about Beatrice? She did lose today." Said Harvey before Roni could retort.

"Not her, she did good enough." Replied Randall." I still think we should go for Janice, or even the other kid, Daniel."

"What? No, why me?" Piped Daniel worriedly.

"Don't pay him any mind, you wont be going anywhere anytime soon." Comforted Roni earning a glare from Randall.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Randall:** Fine keep the weaklings in so we keep losing.

**Harvey:** I won't tell Roni anything about Randall yet, no need to have fights, we will just get rid of him normally.

**Daniel:** Stupid Randall, he should be the one to go.

**Roni:** His suggestions and attempts to miff me are futile, he doesn't have anyone to back him up, the girls will soon realize the jerk he is so he won't be here for long.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys**

* * *

"Hell Yeah! That's two wins in a row, if only the rewards were better." Cheered Dominick.

"Told you that once you start listening to your team, you wouldn't regret it." Reminded Liam.

"What I am happy about is that the Pupils finally lost." Added Alex.

"That's good too. Just you wait Pupils, you are going to get way more than that." Promised Dominick.

"We owe it all to Marianne. She was the star today." Reminded Seamus.

"Mesmerized by her American beauty eh?" Teased Dominick with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm just giving credit to whom credit is due." Avoided Seamus.

"Right…" Said Liam unconvinced.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** I wont deny I find her attractive, but there is nothing going on.

**Liam:** I never expected this pair, I'm happy for them, but it is misfortunate, because sooner or later, they are going to be separated, possibly by me even.

**Dominick:** Harvey H should have been present for this turnout, he was unfairly booted.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

Nora was congratulating Marianne, Trixie was only slightly praising her.

"I still can't believe how you could last that long." Remarked Nora.

"I'm used to it, it is the reason I don't gain weight a lot." Informed Marianne.

"I wonder if that can help us in other challenges." Pondered Trixie.

"When the challenges come, we will see." Replied Nora sternly.

"I was just saying that something like body strength or intelligence will be much more useful, in many challenges." Deliberated Trixie.

"They weren't any good today." Talked back Nora.

"It doesn't matter now, can we just enjoy our win for once?" Interrupted Marianne.

"You're right, there is no need for this now, let's celebrate you winning for us instead." Joined Trixie with a completely different attitude.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** What is up with her? I can ignore it for a while but she shouldn't discourage everyone and their abilities.

**Trixie:** Are we going to have another starving challenge? No, are we going to need strength in other challenges? Definitely. I rest my case.

**Nora:** Other skills are important too, so Dominick is strong and smart, big deal. We need other abilities, but she is too obsessed with him. That was just rude to Marianne.

* * *

The sun rose shining on a new day, the campers were this time allowed to have breakfast, and they were pleased to eat, even if it was Chef's nasty food.

Nora had excused herself to the bathrooms, she went inside, but due to the renovations being incomplete, the new lighting was still not installed. She was still drowsy though and didn't realize, she was about to turn the light on, as soon as she turned it on, the light bulb in the ceiling popped. She was frightened out of her wits and ran out panting. When she came back to the mess hall, the others noticed her looking disheveled.

"What's wrong?" Asked Seamus.

"Nothing, I forgot that the bathrooms were not yet done." She replied nervously.

"I bet they are going to be fabulous when they are ready. Oh clean bathrooms, new sparkly bathrooms…" Fantasized Trixie.

"I'm glad you like them, but I wish we would get something more, something worthy." Said Dominick.

"How about we get an elimination?" Asked Liam sarcastically." We would be wise to just appreciate our rewards."

"I won't kiss up to Chris." Refused Dominick.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Suit yourself you greedy idiot. I did my part.

**Dominick:** Some gym equipment would be appreciated.

**Nora:** I am terrified of electricity, I had a bad experience with it when I was younger.

**Alex:** I'm starting to get a weird feeling in my tummy, is it from all the popsicles?

* * *

On the Pits table, Remi and James were sitting on either side of Sharon, each was trying to talk to her and distract her from the other.

"Hey Sharon, check out these." Said Remi as he lifted his arm and flexed his biceps.

"That's nice." She replied awkwardly.

"Never mind that macho display, did I tell you that I play the drums?" Distracted James.

"Wow, really? I would like to hear you sometime." She turned to him seeming more interested.

"How about you show me some cheer leading and I show you my drumming?" He proposed.

"That's a fair deal." She agreed leaving Remi feeling red in the face. Christina and Phoebe were watching them feeling amused.

"Are they serious?" Asked Christina incredulously." Why not compete over me instead?"

"Would you go out with one of them?" Inquired Phoebe.

"Pfft, no. But what does she have that I don't?" She scoffed.

"It's a mystery." Replied Phoebe sarcastically.

"I know right, who can resist me?" She asked snobbishly, leaving everyone containing their laughter.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** Who can resist you? No one can because you are up in everyone's business and annoy them to death.

**Phoebe: **(Sigh) She is so conceited, but we still love her.

**Remi:** I can't believe James is winning, Dominick's show-the-muscles trick that he told me to use is dumb.

**Sharon:** Is it just me or are Remi and James giving me too much attention?

* * *

Randall and Beatrice were sitting together having fun while the rest of the team was silent.

"Look at this egg, it has blue in it." Said Randall as he poked his breakfast." What kind of chicken laid this?"

Beatrice laughed, Randall move on to the toast.

"And see this toast?" He said as he started ramming it on the table." The table is going to break."

She cracked up now.

"Can you two just eat quietly?" Asked Lydia in annoyance." It's too early to be goofing off, and we don't want Chef to give us trouble."

"Sorry." Said Beatrice as she slumped in her chair.

"Well you melted in that chair faster than the butter he gives us." Continued Randall making Beatrice go back to laughter. The rest of the team was getting mad by now.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Asshole, I cant stand him.

**Lydia:** If those two are not separated soon, I am going to murder someone.

**Beatrice:** I couldn't help it, Randall is hilarious.

**Lillian:** This has to stop, they are starting to annoy everyone.

**Chef:** You wanna talk about ma' food? I'll give you something to talk about, just you wait green team.

* * *

"Campers, please meet me outside of the mess hall for your next challenge." Announced Chris on his intercom.

"I have a feeling this is going to suck." Said Harvey as he stood up to go outside.

The campers were gathered around Chris, they noticed some equipment including boxes and cages, and a big building.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you built that in such short time." Said Marianne pointing at the building.

"Cool huh?" He said impressed at his achievement before moving on." You may all be wondering what your challenge is, and what these equipment are. Well for today's challenge, it is going to test each individual's willpower and sacrifice. You have all at one point revealed your fears whether directly or just implied. You are all going to try and face your fears, the ones who successfully face their fears will get a point for their team, and the ones who chicken out or fail in facing their fears will not earn a point, in the end, the team that earned the most points will be victorious and the team with the least points will undergo elimination."

"But how could all of us have mentioned our fears, that's not possible." Interjected Seamus.

"Oh but it is, these cameras don't miss a thing, and the last one was just a few minutes ago, how about that light bulb popping Nora?" Assured Chris.

She shivered at the memory.

"So to start things up, how about Nora, Roni and Bradley step up?" Started Chris.

Nora gulped while the others moved ahead not knowing what was coming their way.

"The fear-facing challenge has just started, how many will be willing to sacrifice for their teams? Which team will be labeled the chicken team? And how many campers are going to end up with psychological trauma for the rest of their lives? Find out after the break!" Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam**: Well this is definitely different from races, this challenge will also help me know my opponents' weaknesses.

**Nora:** If only I hadn't entered the bathroom, Chris would have probably excluded me from the challenge.

**James:** Those cages better not have any snakes.

**Sharon:** So if my fear is sharp stuff, will he stab me or what?

**Seamus:** I dealt with tight spaces before, hopefully I can do it again.

**Dominick:** There is nothing I can do to ensure winning today besides doing my own part, this all depends on how the others do.

* * *

"We are back on Total Drama, first up, Nora, you are afraid of electricity, so you will be given a mild electric shock, if you accept it then you will earn a point." Explained Chris.

"You want to zap me?" She almost yelled.

"Relax, it will only be a sting, it wont hurt at all." He assured.

She looked extremely nervous but then looked back at her team, she didn't want to disappoint, she already didn't have much to bring so she decided to accept her fate.

"Okay, do it." She succumbed.

"Chef, would you do us the honors?" Said Chris as Chef came forward with a taser in his hand.

She looked away as Chef prepared to zap her. The others were wide-eyed.

"There. Done." He announced.

"Wait, its over? I almost didn't feel it." She questioned feeling pleasantly surprised.

"Yup, it was more about you accepting your fate then it being painful. One point for the Crimson Pecs." Answered Chris.

The team cheered for her, Trixie scowled.

"Now for Bradley, we noticed on day one that you were stunned by the gunfire that launched the race, so I'm guessing your fear is guns." Reminded Chris.

Bradley didn't reply.

"Well, no need to fear, but I am going to shoot you with this gun. It wont kill you, it's up to you to accept or not." Informed Chris while holding up a realistic looking gun.

"Are you crazy? Don't do this Bradley, it's not worth it." Objected Lillian.

"Mind your own business, you just want us to lose." Retorted Christina.

"Shut up Christina, that's a gun we are talking about, this is serious." Quieted Phoebe.

"Please Bradley, don't do it." Cried Lillian.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be fine." Comforted Bradley turning to Chris." I'll do it."

Chris then aimed the gun at Bradley, Lillian turned away and started crying. Chris then fired the gun, no sound came out though, and Bradley was sprayed with a liquid. He opened his eyes to see his shirt coated in water.

"Bradley gets a point, and that leaves Roni with a fear of needles, if you will kindly follow Chef to the infirmary tent, he will administer an injection." Addressed Chris.

"Fine, might as well do it." Roni accepted and followed Chef to the tent.

Lillian ran up to Bradley and hugged him tight." You scared me so much, that was the most frightened I was in my life."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to worry, I knew Chris wouldn't actually hurt me. He can't afford a lawsuit." He comforted.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** I won't lie, I was terrified.

**Lillian:** He is so brave, I don't know what I would have done if that was a real gun.

**Toby:** That was really courageous of Bradley, Let's hope the rest of the team perform similarly.

**Roni:** That needle better not be infected or something.

**Chef:** Ma food aint good enough eh?...

* * *

Roni was seated on a gurney with his sleeve raised. Chef wiped with alcohol and brought a needle, it had a fake harmless liquid.

"Get that thing away from me, I don't know where it's been. I wanna see you open one right in front of me." Flailed Roni.

"Quit yo' whinin' boy, and let me get this over with." Ignored Chef." Now this wont hurt one bit."

He brought it close and prepared to insert it. Outside Chris was getting ready to address the next batch of fears.

"Now I'm going to need seven of you to enter this building. Those people are…" Chris was interrupted by a loud yelp coming from the tent.

"AHHHHH" Came Roni's voice.

"Poor guy." Noted Liam.

"You said that no one was going to get hurt." Objected Harvey.

"I said I wasn't going to hurt anyone, Chef has his own ways to deal with things." Clarified Chris.

Chef came out of the tent but Roni didn't follow.

"Chef, where is Roni?" Inquired Beatrice.

"He got the point, but he gon' need to stay in the infirmary." Said Chef ambiguously causing everyone to cower.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** You son of a "Beep-Beep" bastard, no one injects a "Beep" needle like that, "Beep" this shit.

**Janice:** As if like we need another reason to worry in this challenge.

**Randall:** Serves him right.

**Chef:** I said it won't hurt a bit, it didn't hurt me.

* * *

"As I was saying, I'm going to need seven people now; Sharon, Seamus, Liam, Trixie, Janice, Lydia, and Daniel." Continued Chris.

The seven all stepped up.

"Each of you will be entering in to a different room of this structure, each room designed for your fear." Explained Chris." First off, Seamus, you mentioned being afraid of tight spaces, so the first room is for you, its very crowded and small. You will need to stay in there for thirty minutes, if you come out before the timer is up, you don't win a point."

"I guess I can do it." He replied nervously.

"That's the spirit Seamus, you can do it." Encouraged Marianne.

Seamus agreed, and entered the room. Chris then move on to the next door.

"This one is for Janice. It has stairs leading to the top, you will then be in a tower like room where the walls are transparent, you need to stay up there for a whole hour though." Informed Chris.

"What? But Seamus only got half that time." She complained.

"Yes, because if he did, then he would run out of air. The time periods are chosen according to the fears." Chris explained.

"I-I don't want to. Sorry." She refused.

"It's alright Janice, you don't have to if you don't want to." Eased Lillian.

"You lose the point then, next up is Daniel, actually, Daniel, Sharon and Liam have the same instructions." Said Chris." Daniel's room is full of statues, Sharon's is of sharp stuff all over the walls, and Liam's is dark and covered with mirrors. What each of you needs to do is go in the door and come out the backdoor. The choice is yours, if you don't want to chicken out then don't come back through the entrance door."

"Sharp stuff? What if I get hurt?" Interjected Sharon worriedly.

"If you watch your step, you won't." Replied Chris." What will it be then?"

"I'll do it." Accepted Liam, joined by Daniel, Sharon was a little hesitant.

"You can do it Sharon, you cheered me on in the last challenge, now I will cheer for you." Encouraged James.

She smiled and turned to Chris." Okay, I'm going in."

"Then go in through these doors when you are ready." He pointed." Oh and Liam, Daniel, you can't break any mirrors or statues."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** You can do it Seamus, you are a big boy, you can do this.

**Liam:** This is going to prove challenging. I hate mirrors in the dark.

**Daniel: **Statues are so weird and creepy, they are like people frozen in stone.

**Janice:** Darn, I'm the first to quit, I feel like a loser.

**Sharon:** I am so scared, but my team needs this, I can't let them down.

**Remi:** James is winning her over quickly, I need to do something to impress her.

* * *

"That leaves Trixie and Lydia." Announced Chris." Trixie, your room is a swimming pool, you need to swim from one side of the pool to the other, you will be wearing lifejackets and buoys."

"No, never, I won't do it. You can't make me." She started hyperventilating.

"Alright calm down, you wont go in, but you lose the point." Calmed Chris.

"Good, I could drown." She breathed out.

"Lydia, for your fear of fire, your room is very hot and resembles a room on fire, there will also be some smoke, your task is to cross to the end and come out the other side like Liam and the others." Instructed Chris.

She looked thoughtful for a while before agreeing. She then entered the flaming room.

Chris had set up a screen to see the progress of the ones in the rooms, Liam was going steady, getting spooked by the reflections, Daniel was slowly making progress at first, he was bumping in to the statues, one of the tipped and broke he then he bolted to the end of the room, Sharon was cautious of her surroundings, the walls were riddled with knives and swords pointed in her direction, the floor close to the walls also had bear traps scattered along them. Seamus was just sitting in a corner with his knees to his chest breathing in and out vigorously. Lydia's room was fogged by the smoke, she had her mouth covered and was walking ahead but due to the smoke, her vision was impaired and she couldn't remain in a straight line.

"Well, looks like they are all struggling, and Daniel loses the point." Relayed Chris." Liam also makes it out, without breaking any mirrors though."

"How was it?" Alex asked.

"Horrible." Replied Liam.

"Scary." Added Daniel.

Lydia then came out of the front entrance coughing rapidly and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh God, is she okay?" Help her." Bombarded Lillian.

Chef carried her to the infirmary.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Toby.

"She'll be fine, it's just the smoke." Assured Chris.

In the commotion, Sharon had managed to cross her room and come out the other side.

"I did it!" She cheered, she noticed everyone was worried." What's wrong?"

"Oh Sharon, great job." Congratulated Remi." It's Lydia though, she fainted from the smoke."

She gasped. "Is she alright?"

"Chris said she would be. That reminds me. Chris, Sharon did it, doesn't she get a point?" Said Remi.

"She does, but Lydia doesn't." He replied.

"Who cares about the point now? She got hurt." Scolded Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Some people are insensitive, how can they be talking about points when someone got hurt?

**Sharon:** That room was really frightening, but I made it, sorry to Lydia though.  
**  
Remi:** Sharon's moment was overshadowed by what happened to Lydia.  
**  
Trixie:** I don't even want us to win, so why would I even get near water?  
**  
Lydia:** I couldn't see, the smoke was too overwhelming.

**Daniel:** I don't ever want to repeat that.

**Liam:** So far the Pupils are doing the worst, that is fortunate indeed. The Pits however are performing better than us.

* * *

"While we wait for Seamus, how about the next group, first up is Randall." Resumed Chris." you are afraid of bees, so what you need to do is put your hand in this box and keep it there for ten seconds."

Chris pulled out a transparent glass box with a bee in it. As soon as Randall saw it he began to shake.

"What if it stings me? I'll die." He reacted dramatically.

"It wont kill you, but it probably will sting you." Said Chris not making him any less worried.

"No way am I doing it." He backed out.

"Fine then, next up, Phoebe." Moved on Chris." Same procedure, but instead of a bee, you get a spider, and before you ask, it isn't a poisonous or deadly type, to humans that is."

"I don't know." She hesitated.

"I need your decision." Urged Chris.

"Fine." She succumbed as she approached the glass box.

She put her hand in, the spider walked over it but did not bite her, she was by now sweating.

"…Eight, nine, ten." Counted Chris." Okay, you can take your hand out, you win a point."

"Woohoo." Cheered Christina.

"Don't be so relieved Christina because it's your turn, as well as Beatrice's." Informed Chris smugly." The two of you are also going to do the same, but with cockroaches."

"EWWW. NO!" Shivered Christina.

Randall walked over to Beatrice." You don't have to do it, those things look nasty."

"Are you sure? Our team isn't doing well." She hesitated.

"Just look at that thing, and think about it." He pointed at the box.

"So what will it be girls?" Asked Chris.

"I don't think I can do it." Gave up Beatrice.

Christina moved to the box, moved a shaking hand close before retreating it quickly." Heck no."

"You both don't get points then." He moved over to Lillian." For you, it's a bat, you wont put your hand in, you are going to pet it."

"It won't bite will it?" She asked nervously.

"It's a fruit bat, it isn't a carnivorous one." He clarified as he brought the bat with a rope around its feet.

She moved her hand slowly to pet it, the bat turned its head towards her, she smiled at it.

"It looks cute." She said as she eased up and petted it.

"And Lillian wins a point for her team." Announced Chris." That leaves James and Harvey with the same fear of snakes."

Chris took out a bag. It looked heavy.

"You will both put this anaconda around your necks for a whole minute." Instructed Chris.

"Are you frickin kidding me?" Asked Harvey incredulously.

"What if those things are poisonous?" Questioned Toby.

"Anacondas are not poisonous, they eat their prey by constricting it and swallowing it whole." Tutored Chris." Besides, these snakes are very friendly and lazy."

"Are you sure?" Persisted Harvey.

"Yes. Now do you want to do it or not?" Asked Chris impatiently.

"I can't." Refused James before bolting away to the cabins.

"James wait." Called out Remi.

"I will do it." Decided Harvey.

Chris handed him the snake and it wrapped around his shoulders. Harvey had a stern serious face. Chris was counting.

"Okay, time's up, you win the point." Said Chris as he took the reptile away.

"Alright Harvey. That was impressive, nerves of steel." Complimented Toby.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** Beatrice again fails us, she could have at least tried. On another note, bats are so cute, I don't know why I was afraid of them.

**Randall:** I hate bees. And Beatrice doesn't have to do that, just so she can please the rest of the team.

**Beatrice:** I am so glad for Randall, he makes me less nervous and scared.

**Christina:** No way am I touching any cockroaches.

**Remi:** I wonder what happened to James.

**Harvey:** That was the most self control I had done in my life. It better not go to waste.

**Toby:** My turn is approaching, I have no idea what Chris has prepared for me.

* * *

"So we are down to the final five then." Addressed Chris.

"What about Seamus?" Reminded Marianne.

"I knew I was forgetting something, it has been thirty minutes hasn't it?" Reminisced Chris.

They went over to Seamus' door and opened it to find him rocking back and forth looking into space.

"You win the point dude." Informed Chris.

Dominick and Marianne helped him out.

"Are you okay? That was amazing." Remarked Marianne.

"He should be fine once the shock is gone, he won't be responding anytime soon though." Told Chris." Now moving on, next up are Remi and Alex."

They moved towards Chris.

"There are a couple of people I would like you two to meet." Said Chris as two men came out, one was highly decorated in colorful clothes and make up, and the other was very tall, obviously standing on poles." These are two of the Canadian circus workers, they are going to be your fear testers."

"Stay away from me." Warned Alex nauseously to the one in many colors.

The colorful clown began blowing up balloons, and tying them together in the shape of a dog. Alex looked frightened. He then pulled out a pie and brought it to his face, he was going to eat it but then it exploded in his face. Alex swayed before puking all over the clown.

"That… does not win you a point." Said Chris failing to contain his laughter.

"You shouldn't have eaten all those popsicles." Told Marianne.

The tall guy was standing in front of Remi, he was looking down at him.

"Well hello there little guy, you sure are short, a hobbit might I say. I bet you were Gimley in those movies, you know the dwarf." Mocked the Tall guy.

Remi was getting frustrated.

"Just ignore him Remi, he's only making fun, you are not short at all." Cheered Sharon.

"I bet you don't go to carnival rides because you don't reach the height limit. Can you touch the ground with your hands without bending down? You look like you could." Continued the tall guy.

Remi was fuming and balled his fists.

"Time's up. Remi gets a point for containing his temper." Announced Chris.

Dominick walked up to the tall guy and kicked his feet, the tall guy tumbled down and the poles got detached from his feet revealing an actual dwarf under the outfit.

"No one taunts my brother except for me." Proclaimed Dominick." Oh look, who's the dwarf now?"

Everyone started laughing.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** We look like we are winning, finally we might win one.

**Remi:** That was the hardest thing I have ever done, but Sharon was watching, I didn't want to do anything stupid.

**Dominick:** That was the most self-control I have seen Remi do in all his life.

**Seamus:** Tight spaces bad. Bad. Bad…

**Alex:** I hate clowns.

* * *

"For Marianne, you are going to wear this suit for ten minutes and sit in Liam's mirror room, it will be lit though." Instructed Chris.

He revealed a big suit, it was a fat suit, meant to disguise someone into looking much fatter than they really are.

"A FAT SUIT!?" Screamed Marianne.

"It's just a suit Marianne, it wont make you fat, and besides no one is going to see you." Eased Nora.

She sighed and agreed to it, she went in the room and wore the suit.

"While Marianne's time finishes, let's do Dominick's fear, you are going to take this injection, it's just a sedative, it will relax you, don't worry." Explained Chris.

"Fine, is that all?" Agreed Dominick while Chef injected him with the serum.

"Now, I need you to try and lift that box." Said Chris as he pointed to one of the boxes after a few minutes.

"No problem." Smirked Dominick as he headed to the box.

He tried to lift it up but he couldn't, he tried again with all his remaining strength with no result.

"The hell? Why can't I lift that? It must have something too heavy in it." Grunted Dominick.

Chris lifted the box easily." You mean this box? It's barely heavy." He said innocently.

Dominick just stood there looking jaw smacked.

"If you want to be able to lift that, you can take this injection. But you can also say that you just can't lift it, which gets you the point." Said Chris.

"I want the injection, there is no way I will admit to weakness." He said as he rushed to Chef to give him the strengthening needle.

"No, Dominick don't." Nora didn't get to continue due to Liam poking her.

"Let him do it, he thinks we are all weak, let him be the one to do bad for a change, he wont judge us anymore if he loses it." Whispered Liam.

"And so Dominick loses the point, let's check on Marianne now." Said Chris.

Marianne's time had run out and she was exiting the room with the suit in her hands.

"Marianne wins the point." Announced Chris.

"So how was it?" Asked Liam.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be, I just didn't look at my reflection and the time went by." Shrugged Marianne.

"We are down to the last person, Toby." Declared Chris." Your task is to make a fire."

"Like a campfire? That doesn't seem so bad." Agreed Toby.

"There has to be a trick Toby, be careful." Warned Harvey.

Toby started rubbing two sticks together to try and make enough friction for a fire.

"That's not how you do it you moron." Scolded Chris.

Toby looked at Chris with a confused look.

"Your fear is of criticism, so you need to build the fire without quitting, while I criticize you." Explained Chris.

Toby breathed out exaggeratedly and resumed building the fire.

"Rub faster, my grandma can build a fire faster than you and she's dead." Mocked Chris."

Toby tried to ignore him and rubbed more furiously.

"You will never make a fire with that strategy, you are good for nothing. Just quit so your team can vote you off as the good for nothing being that you are." Taunted Chris.

Toby shuddered and rubbed viciously and turned to yell at Chris." Shut up already."

"Toby look, fire." Janice pointed.

"Indeed he had made a fire. Toby wins the point for his team." Informed Chris." This ends the challenge. Why don't you all take a small break until the scores are revealed."

In the infirmary, Lydia and Roni were in their gurneys, their team came to tell them about the events.

"What kind of needle was that?" Asked Daniel looking at Roni's bandaged arm.

"Never let a big black man give you an injection." Advised Roni.

"Only few of us actually got points, we wont be winning, hopefully we don't lose though." Informed Harvey.

Lydia was somewhat woozy from the smoke, but she was awake and recovering.

"It's alright Lydia, you did good, no need to be upset about it." Eased Lillian.

"Yeah, a lot of us couldn't even face the fears, let alone conquer them." Added Janice.

Lydia didn't reply.

Remi went to the cabins to check up on James. He found him huddled up in his bed.

"Hey, dude, you ok?" Asked Remi sitting next to him." We're probably the winners today."

"Just leave me alone Remi. Please." Begged James.

"If it's about the snake, then don't sweat it man, there's no shame in being afraid. Lots of us didn't even face our fears, and they were of ridiculous stuff." Comforted Remi.

"I chickened out, I was so scared. I lost for the team." He huffed.

"No you didn't, there is no way we are losing tonight, and even if we do, no one is going to vote for you. That Christina will be long gone before anyone votes you out." Remi Joked." Come on, you don't want me to be alone with Sharon now do you?"

James smiled and got up.

"Everyone gather around in front of the mess hall, the results are with me." Announced Chris.

The campers were gathered around Chris, even Lydia and Roni were there. Seamus was back to normal as well.

"The results are with me and they are pretty close, but no team is tied." Announced Chris." In first place and winning the prize tonight is a real shocker, it's the Navy Pits!"

The Navy Pits all cheered loudly at finally winning.

"Your reward is a permanent one, exclusive to your team for the rest of the contest. You will all have access to cold drinking water from now on, refreshing in this heat isn't it?" Declared Chris.

The team was somewhat pleased, not exactly what they were expecting but it would do.

"Now for the losing team, I am quite surprised at this, but it turns out, that with only three people gaining points, team Grassy Pupils faces elimination again. Hard to believe their winning streak is over, that leaves the Crimson Pecs safe tonight." Continued Chris.

The Pecs breathed out and relaxed while the Pupils frowned at their loss.

"See you in an hour Pupils." Finished Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** We won, wooo. And I didn't have to do anything.

**Toby:** I am so glad that fire started or else I would have killed Chris.

**Marianne:** I still hate weight, but it wasn't that difficult to get through the challenge.

**Phoebe:** It pays off to sacrifice for your team, I really like water to be cold, especially in this heat.

**James:** Remi is a good friend, we may be competing but we still are really close.

**Bradley:** Finally. And the prize is great.

**Lillian:** I don't like this, we need to get rid of the problem here.

**Roni:** I had been stabbed brutally, and we still end up at elimination? Dammit!

**Dominick:** This is surprising, Trixie and I both failed today, and the team managed to save us from elimination, guess I should give them more credit.

* * *

The Grassy Pupils were again for the second time in a row gathered around Chris in the Bonfire Ceremony.

"Well this is a bad week for you Pupils isn't it? That long winning streak was good while it lasted." Pitied Chris." Anyway, like last time, each of you will go inside the confessional and vote for the person you want out. Also, tonight, there will be solo immunity winners; the three contestants who got points are immune, they are Harvey, Roni, and Lillian. You can't vote for them."

"At least something came out of having to have endured this." Said Roni looking at his arm.

"Three? And you call it solo immunity?" Frowned Randall.

"Yes. Each of them won immunity for themselves." Chris said blatantly.

After the voting, they noticed he did not have a tray of marshmallows. Instead, there was a TV screen set up.

"Where are the marshmallows?" Asked Daniel.

"Today I decided to do things a little differently. I won't be calling your names out, instead I decided to show the confessionals of your votes." Revealed Chris.

The campers were surprised, Randall gulped visibly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni: **If you think you are going to escape elimination again, you are wrong Randall.

**Lillian:** This is Beatrice's last screw up. I won't allow it to go any further.

**Daniel:** Randall, you always make problems for us.

**Janice:** I know it's not my place to judge considering my performance today, but Beatrice is just not pushing herself enough.

**Harvey:** Randall, I see that you are the reason Beatrice isn't doing good enough, you really need to get the hell out of here.

**Lydia:** My patience for Beatrice is running out, if she stays any longer, I am afraid I might do something I will regret later on.

**Beatrice:** Not many to choose from, I think I will go with Janice, Randall also suggested her, hopefully we will both be safe tonight.

**Randall:** Everyone wants to vote for Beatrice and me, I have to save myself, I vote for Beatrice.

* * *

When the last confessional was over, everyone gasped ant turned to glare at Randall. Beatrice looked heartbroken.

"Then that is four votes for Beatrice, she will be the person eliminated tonight." Announced Chris.

"You heartless backstabbing asshole." Fumed Lillian." She was your best friend here, how could you vote for her, just to keep yourself in?"

Beatrice teared up and ran for the deck. They tried to call her back, but the ship had already taken her away.

"I-I was just protecting her, so she wouldn't be upset here." Randall tried to lie, but it was a stutter.

"Save your crap, I saw you the other day, you tried to rat Roni out for getting the popsicles, even after he gave you one." Silenced Harvey.

Randall was speechless, eventually the others left him alone, feeling miserable and abandoned.

"I knew she would be heartbroken, I tried to warn her, I wish she listened." Roni told Harvey.

"There was nothing you can do. The only thing we can do now is kick him out." Said Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** The truth comes out at last.

**Janice:** That poor girl, she didn't deserve that.

**Daniel:** Christina is going to kill you for what you did to Beatrice.

**Roni:** I was right about him, too bad someone fell victim to his greed and manipulation.

**Randall:** Fuck you Chris, why did you do that? I had everything working for me.

**Chris:** I do what I want, I love drama, and I never liked you.

* * *

"What a dramatic end to our long day!" Exclaimed Chris." This was the conflict and clashes we were waiting for, Team Navy Pits finally scored a win, while the Pupils continue to lose. Randall threw Beatrice under the bus and got her eliminated to save his skin, and being the nice host I am, I showed his team the confessionals. He is a dead guy now. So will the Pupils vote him out next? Will the Navy Pits' victory last? And will I pull another confessional trick like that again? To find out, keep watching Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

The camera shows another island, a boat had just arrived, and dropped Beatrice on it. She was immediately engulfed in a tight hug by Harvey H, she hugged him back crying on his chest.

"It's okay my love, I saw the whole thing, I will get him for that, don't you be sad about it at all." He comforted her rubbing her back.

"He tricked me, I thought he was a nice caring guy, but he tricked me." She sobbed.

"I know, its ok. I will show him, I promise you." Harvey swore quietly.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Beatrice: Janice**

**Daniel: Randall**

**Harvey: Randall**

**Janice: Beatrice**

**Lillian: Beatrice**

**Lydia: Beatrice**

**Randall: Beatrice**

**Roni: Randall**

**Total:**

**Janice: 1**

**Randall: 3**

**Beatrice: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia – Roni

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice

* * *

And the love triangle shifts! Looks like Beatrice's naivety couldn't let her see that the boys around her were all jerks. I liked Beatrice, writing for her and her story was fun, it was a shame she had to be the one to fall victim to Randall's sneaky ways but someone had to. She was the first of the ones eliminated that could hold some plot, but I think it was best for her to leave at this point. Tell me your opinions on Beatrice and the events concerning her.

Beatrice: Why are all boys jerks? *Sniff* Maybe if you reviewed I wouldn't think all boys were jerks. 


	7. Chapter 7: Wawanakwa's Got Talent

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Got Talent shows, but I sure do love them a lot!

Chapter 7 already! Compared with some other users, I must be Sonic! Ok bad joke, but still, don't you just hate when someone takes a long time to update? :/  
Anyway, I'm starting to wonder if maybe something is wrong with the settings I have for reviews, cause I am not getting any. Or maybe no one is actually sending. Awkward... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**Random Fun Fact:** Trixie was a late edition to the character list, but after adding her, I lost my uncertainty about her. IRL she actually is close to Lydia and Dominick. She also helped add dynamics to both of the other characters, plus, someone told me after the first few chapters that she was one of his favorite characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wawanakwa's Got Talent**

Chris stood upon the dock, it was a clear sunny morning.

"Welcome back viewers for another episode of our show. Last time, the last of the contestants revealed their fear which made it possible to do the "Face your Fear" challenge. Many were intimidated and could not face their fears, while others braved their horrors and got their team the points they needed to survive elimination." Capped Chris.

He ate a piece of a doughnut.

"James and Remi continue to try to impress Sharon, while Seamus and Marianne rapidly fall for each other. Beatrice and Randall got on everyone's nerves when they goofed off and slacked in the challenge. In the end it was a first ever event with the Navy Pits scoring their first victory, while the Grassy Pupils face another round of elimination." Informed Chris." In a shocking twist, I revealed all their confessionals to them, which showed Randall voting for the girl who was convinced he was an angel, just to save himself resulting in her elimination. You gotta love the drama!"

The camera zoomed in on Chris.

"How will the Green team react to Randall now that they know his true face? What will the challenge today be? And will the Navy Pits win that challenge? All that will be revealed right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys**

* * *

Roni, Harvey, and Daniel were in the cabin, they were mad at the events of the night, Randall had not yet showed his face.

"This sucks, we lost twice in a row and Randall is still here. If he went out, we would have gone back to winning." Complained Daniel sadly.

"Look at it this way, next time we lose, he will definitely be the person voted out." Pointed Roni.

"Except if he wins solo immunity." Reminded Harvey.

"I don't want to think about that. I don't even want to think about our team losing." Said Roni.

Randall then entered the room, he had his head bowed and refused to look anyone in the eye, he quickly made his way to the bed, lied down and turned to face the wall. Everyone was glaring at him throughout.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Randall:** Everything is ruined, I had a friend, the girls didn't hate me. But then that damned Chris had to ruin everything.

**Daniel:** If he left, everyone would get along and we would be all happy.

**Harvey:** His fate is sealed, that is obvious now, it is just a matter of time.

**Roni:** I don't want to say I told you so, but it's true, at least people now see him as his true self.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls**

* * *

Lillian was angrily pacing, Lydia was lying there with no emotion on her face, Janice looked sad.

"That rotten good-for-nothing piece of shit. Who does that to a sweet little girl? His ass is so out of here next time. Arrr, I want him out right now." Fumed Lillian.

"The saddest part is, I had part in getting her so heartbroken." Teared Janice.

"There is nothing to do about that now except get him out, calm down Lillian, don't get reckless, and Janice, its not only your fault, we all had a part in it." Calmed Lydia.

"I wouldn't mind one more loss, that way we would be in harmony. I won't be content till I have him out of my team." Said Lillian sternly and with determination.

"Do you really want us to be down to six? We need to focus, just ignore him." Advised Lydia.

"He better not sabotage any more of the challenges." Said Lillian giving in to tiredness.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** If you see this Beatrice, I am really sorry, please forgive me.

**Lillian:** Now we know why he and Roni don't get along, Roni was right about him all along.

**Lydia:** Getting your emotions involved is a bad idea, just keep focused and outside of the drama. They are going to get themselves in trouble if they just worry about the others and throw themselves in their business.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

"That was a difficult challenge, it tests your will, and team loyalty." Remarked Marianne.

"I know, I was really afraid of the electricity." Agreed Nora.

"Well, I couldn't have gotten in the water, I would have drowned, it is totally different for me." Explained Trixie.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"We know, we never said anything." Stated Nora.

"By the way Trixie, aren't you happy we are winning? All it took was for Dominick to trust us all." Asked Marianne.

Trixie cringed at that." Yeah, good."

"Things are going much smoother now, Dominick isn't as arrogant and mean as before, there is no tension, and we are winning more often." Listed Marianne.

"He wasn't being mean, he was being a good leader." Corrected Trixie sternly.

"He was being mean, a good leader never leaves a man behind. He should have went back to get Steve." Lectured Nora.

"Get over it already, he was dead-weight anyway." Shouted Trixie.

The two girls gasped.

"Yeah you heard me, and you are too, Dominick can do this whole contest without any of you." She huffed as she turned to sleep.

Nora was going to retort but Marianne signaled her not to.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Trixie:** I shouldn't have lost it like that, but I have had it, I hate how things are. They were great when Dominick was in charge.

**Nora:** She is insane, she is going crazy because Dominick isn't being dominant. I can't stand her anymore.

**Marianne: **It is clear that Trixie is becoming a problem, this needs to be dealt with, but we can't get Dominick involved, he is biased to her.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys**

* * *

"So the blue team finally won a challenge. No matter, at least the Pupils are losing." Stated Dominick.

"Hey Dominick, don't you think you owe as some gratitude?" Asked Liam." You underestimated us, and today we proved that we are up to the tasks."

"I agree with him on this one, especially considering that you and Trixie didn't win a point, and we ended up saving our butts from elimination." Added Seamus.

"Yeah." Joined Alex.

Dominick was overwhelmed, he sighed before giving in.

"Fine, maybe I didn't give you all enough credit, we will work as a team from now on." Addressed Dominick.

"YAY." Jumped Alex.

"That was all we ever wanted, we would make miracles if we work together Dominick." Promised Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick:** It is degrading, but it is the right thing to do it seems.

**Alex:** Yay, I won't have to be quiet and scared around him anymore. We can have fun now.

**Seamus:** The future is looking bright for us, with a united stand we will wipe the competition, err, in a good way.

**Liam:** This changes things, if they decide to become a united group, then the voting wont be as predictable, the main concern is getting allies, I already have Alex, Nora, and possibly Marianne. If I get Seamus on my side then I am definitely safe for a few more challenges.

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Girls**

* * *

Christina found out Beatrice got eliminated and was enraged.

"How can that double crossing bastard do that to her? My BFF? I will get him for this." Yelled Christina.

"Think of it this way, she found out about him and she isn't being tricked anymore." Eased Phoebe.

"Girls, be happy, we won a challenge." Reminded Sharon.

"I cant, I want Beatriiiiiiice." Wailed Christina.

"It's kinda bittersweet Sharon, she was our friend." Clarified Phoebe.

"This is a competition where one person will win, if you are going to be sad every time a contestant loses then you wont get to enjoy the island." Lectured Sharon.

"We need to grieve over the loss of our friends, but we will still be happy about the win." Said Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I don't mean to be a downer, but the events that happened are a sword with two edges.

**Sharon:** Those girls are missing the fact that WE WON.

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Boys**

* * *

The boys were pleased, to say the least, they were relieved to have finally won a challenge.

"That was great, winning feels so awesome." Cheered Remi.

"And the cold water, that was a great reward, I'm getting so damn thirsty and I hate warm water." Added Bradley.

"I agree, it is a relief to win. The other teams have won too many times. We needed this, and hopefully we can win again." Commented Toby.

James was not speaking much, he was glad they won, but was ashamed of his performance.

"Come on buddy, you aren't still sad are you?" Remi nudged him.

"No need to be sad James, we won, and there is no shame in not facing your fear." Told Bradley.

"Thanks guys." He smiled genuinely.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**James:** My teammates are great, I didn't think they would have been so forgiving.

**Remi:** We may be very similar in many stuff, but here we differ, he's sensitive and hates to disappoint people.

**Toby:** Two eliminations and Harvey and Roni are still in, I thought by this point one of us would have been eliminated, not that I'm upset or anything.

**Bradley:** The cold water is a great reward, we need that refreshment, now all the teams are tied, we have an equal chance.

* * *

The next day, the contestants dispersed after breakfast. Lillian searched out Roni.

"Hey Roni, rough day yesterday huh." She commented.

"I know right, Chef stuck that thing in me like a drill." Spat out Roni.

"I meant the elimination." She cleared.

"Oh, I was actually expecting something like that to happen, but Beatrice wouldn't listen to me when I would tell her about him." Informed Roni.

"I wanted to apologize to you for not believing you earlier, if I had known he was such a jerk, these two eliminations would have been avoided. I just thought you two were fighting." Apologized.

"What's important is that you all know now, too bad we had to lose Beatrice for it, but oh well." Said Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** As a team leader it was my duty to have settled this earlier by asking what the problem was, now I have to fix this the hard way.

**Roni:** I wonder what Beatrice is doing now, is she with Harvey H? She would have the worst luck if she is.

* * *

Phoebe walked over to Roni after Lillian had left.

"Well, well, if it isn't Phoebe, had enough cold water?" Teased Roni.

"Jealous?" She retorted.

"Yes, very." He confessed.

"Don't get greedy, your team won dinner and comfy beds." She reminded.

"Anyway, how are things on your team? We're having trouble with Randall on ours." Asked Roni.

"I know, Christina is furious, and now we lost Beatrice and Marlene." Said Phoebe sadly.

"I heard that many people are mad at Tina, do you think she might leave soon too?" Pondered Roni.

"I hope not, if she goes then I won't have anyone to talk to on my team." She wished sadly.

"I know that you wanted to be with me, but we're on different teams, nothing to do about it." He teased laughingly.

"Shut up." She said jokingly as she smacked his head.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I'm glad I got this far, but if Tina goes, then I don't know how long I will stay, with few friends on my team.

* * *

"I think they might be crushing on me." Said Sharon.

"No way. Really?" Gawked Janice.

"They always sit on either side of me, try to impress me, and they stare angrily at each other at times." She deliberated.

"Then they are crushing at you. Weird." Said Marianne.

"They're sweet but I don't know how to tell them off if they are." Told Sharon.

"You should be lucky you have not one, but two guys after you." Envied Janice.

"But I see Toby sitting with you sometimes." Reminded Sharon.

"He's nice but I don't like him that way." Replied Janice blushing.

"Are you sure those two like you? Or are they just trying to compete to impress you, or something." Asked Marianne.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to test them." Said Sharon.

"What about you Marianne? I see you going for walks alone with Seamus in the forest, how romantic." Janice swooned.

"We're just friends, he's the sanest one on my team, and the friendliest, the sweetest, the most handsome…" Zoned out Marianne before snapping out and realizing." I am so attracted to him!"

"Knew it." Cheered Janice.

"Don't worry though, he seems to like you too." Assured Sharon.

"You think so?" Asked Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Could they really be both competing for me? I'm flattered but it's awkward.

**Marianne:** Does he really like me back? I just realized I liked him, and I have no idea if he feels the same way.

**Janice:** A lot of couples are forming, or are about to form, It's beautiful.

* * *

Seamus was sitting in the cabin when Liam approached him.

"Hey kid, you need anything?" Asked Seamus casually.

Liam silently growled at being called kid, but covered it with a smile." Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? What about?" Inquired Seamus.

"You know, just some small talk, I wanted to ask you, who would you vote for if we lost?" Responded Liam.

"To be honest, I don't know, I don't have any qualms with any one on this team." Replied Seamus.

"_Good._" Thought Liam." Logically, we should vote for whoever is performing the weakest, and I honestly haven't seen Trixie do anything useful yet."

"I see your point, but we can't decide yet, and she is a friend of mine." Semi-agreed Seamus.

"You're right, but remember to keep it in mind, and I'm here if you have any other suggestions." Informed Liam in the nicest way possible.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** If we lose and I don't have anyone to vote for, then Trixie will definitely come to mind. I don't want to unfairly boot someone who hasn't done anything wrong.

**Liam:** I heard from Nora that Trixie yelled at them yesterday, good. The girls will vote for her, and I just got Seamus to see my point, and Alex will vote with me. Perfect, I got this whole team in the palm of my hands.

* * *

Trixie sat with Dominick in the gymnasium, he was lifting some weights from the side gym.

"You are really amazing Dominick, the best around here." She spoke entranced by his workout.

"Thanks babe, and you're the prettiest girl on this island." He replied.

"You're just saying that." She blushed.

"I'm not. Anyway I was wondering why you don't agree with the other girls on the team." He asked.

"I don't like them." She said plainly.

"Be careful not to piss them off, we don't want you to get a lot of votes." Warned Dominick.

To the middle of the gymnasium, Harvey, Toby, and Bradley were shooting some hoops. Bradley and Toby were against Harvey, and he was wiping the floor with them.

"Shoot Toby." Shouted Bradley.

Toby was about to shoot but Harvey blocked it. He took it, dribbled avoiding Bradley, and shot. He scored.

"Fourteen, two, guys. Are you even trying?" He Taunted.

Toby panted, he passed to Bradley. Bradley shot the ball, but it missed.

"Focus Bradley." Told Toby.

Harvey took the ball, and went to the center of the court, he then jumped and shot the ball.

"Bad move bro." Said Bradley.

However the ball went directly down the basket. Harvey smirked.

"Impossible." Gawked Toby.

"I Quit." Grunted Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Trixie:** Those two can drop dead for all I care.

**Toby:** Harvey was always extremely talented at basketball.

**Harvey:** Ha hawww.

**Bradley:** I'm losing my edge, spending too much time with Lillian is making me lose my skills.

* * *

Alex and Daniel were sitting in front of the cabins eating popsicles, Alex took one extra for Daniel.

"How did Mark lose, he should have stayed longer." Asked Alex.

"It was that stupid Randall, he's the reason of all the losing and the anger in our team." Replied Daniel.

"I thought you said that your team was going to win all the time, and that you are all going to be the top nine." Laughed Alex.

"Once we get rid of him, we are." Promised Daniel.

Randall was nearby and heard them, he charged to them and threw their popsicles to the ground.

"What do you two losers know? If you talk about me I will…" He threatened as he prepared to strike them.

Christina however stomped up to him and stopped him.

"First you break Beatrice's heart and now you want to hit my brother?" She shouted.

"None of your business, and I had to vote for her, or else I would have lost." He huffed.

"Jerk." She slapped him attracting the other campers' attention.

He got flustered, he was about to retaliate but with the others there, he was overpowered. He ran towards the forest.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Alex:** MY POPSICLE!

**Christina:** The nerve of him, he actually tried to hit my brother, and didn't deny it.

**Daniel:** I really want him to lose already.

**Randall:** (He is sitting with his head bent down, he lifts his head to reveal reddened eyes.) Get that thing away from me. (He blocks the camera)

* * *

"Dude, I think you're gonna win." Mumbled Remi.

"What? No way, after yesterday there is no way she is going to pick me." Denied James.

"You're impressing her more, and you are being gentlemanly, I don't do that, I don't have a chance." Gave in Remi.

"Snap out of it. This is not the Remi I know, that Remi would never give up, and would never admit defeat." Scolded James as he shook Remi.

Remi just looked to the ground." You can have her dude, I'm fine with that."

"I get it, you feel guilty, you want me to end up with her, because of yesterday." Said James." Well no sir, you are going to give it all you got, and keep in mind that phrase that we agreed on; May the best man win."

"You sure?" Asked Remi.

"You can bet on it, you don't want me to be the better of us would you?" Replied James.

"Hell no." Stood Remi." You're on, again."

They shook on it.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Remi:** That was hard, I don't like giving up. It's a good thing he is a better sport than I am.

**James:** It would suck for one of us to lose, it would be awkward, what would even be worse is if one of us gets eliminated while the other is still here.

* * *

Nora and Lydia sat down with their backs to tree trunks. Nora told her about how Trixie had acted these past few days.

"She really said that yesterday?" Asked Lydia.

"She did, I think Dominick's muscles are interfering with her head." Said Nora.

"I apologize for her behavior, she isn't usually like this." Apologized Lydia.

"I know, but she is becoming too much of a bitch, she never wins any challenges, I am even starting to think it's on purpose." Informed Nora." I'm sorry, but I have to vote for her."

"I understand, I hope she changes though. I'll talk to her when I get the chance." Promised Lydia.

"Attention campers, meet me in front me the Auditorium for your next challenge." Said Chris on the megaphone.

"Guess that chance isn't now." Sighed Lydia.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** Maybe if Lydia talks to her she can go back to her senses, but I'm still voting for her.

**Lydia:** Trixie, what have you done?

**Randall:** I don't want a damn challenge now.

* * *

The campers were all seated in front of the auditorium which is a stage set up behind the mess hall. Chris stood atop the stage.

"I bet you're all wondering why I called you here." Stated Chris.

"Duhh, because we have a challenge." Drawled Roni making a few campers laugh.

Chris got flustered." I mean that why this place in partic… never mind. This stage will be the location for some of the challenges. Today you will all be using it to showcase your talents."

Some contestants brightened up, while others sported a confused look.

"Do you mean…?" Janice's question was interrupted by Chris.

"Yes, you will be the participants in Wawanakwa's talent show." Said Chris.

"Sweet!" Cheered Lillian.

"Each team will audition their talents amongst themselves, and select three contestants that will perform their talents on stage to be judged by Chef and yours truly. Each of us will give each talent a score between one and ten. The team with the highest score in the end will be the winner, while the lowest scoring team will be sent to eliminate someone. You will all have two hours to get ready." Explained Chris." Your time starts…Now."

The campers dispersed, each team taking a different location to deliberate.

"And so starts the first ever Wawanakwa's got talent." Declared Chris." What talents will we witness? Which team will provide the most talented participants and win? And which team will send someone packing? Find out when we return with Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Excellent, I have several stuff I can do.

**Lillian:** I am so excited, I love to sing, and I don't mean to brag but I think Chris will be impressed.

**Remi:** I'm not good at anything in particular, this challenge I'm pretty much useless.

**Janice:** Ooh, I wonder if I can do some gymnastic moves.

**Harvey:** Three from the team eh? Time to sit back and relax.

* * *

The Navy Pits gathered at the dock and started to see who from the team were going to participate.

"We already know Sharon can do cheer leading, we need two others now, who has something impressive to show? I can drive, but I don't see that happening here on a stage." Addressed Bradley.

There was a moment of silence, Toby and Remi looked bored, Christina was frowning, she seemed to be thinking about something else. Phoebe looked at the others and raised her hand.

"I can play the violin." She suggested.

"Great, now we need one more." Announced Sharon." I just remembered, James, you said that you can play the drums. Why don't you be the third contestant?

"I guess, why not?" He agreed reluctantly.

"Good luck guys, we are counting on you." Wished Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**James:** I'm afraid I might not be that good, but if no one else on the team can fill my place then I have to step up.

**Phoebe:** I thought more of our team would be up for it, oh well, I don't mind.

**Sharon:** I know we can do it, we will win for a second time in a row.

* * *

In the mess hall, the Grassy Pupils were stumped, Lillian and Janice volunteered for singing and gymnastics respectively, but the others all seemed reluctant to try, or had no stage talent.

"We can't just submit two talents, we need a third one." Informed Lillian.

"Sorry, but I don't really have anything special." Said Roni.

Daniel and Lydia agreed with him.

"I'm almost tempted to ask _him_." Stated Lillian, pointing at Randall sitting on a side table.

"Why don't you do something useful for the team for once?" Roni challenged Randall.

"I don't want to." He retorted.

"Useless piece of shit." Spat out Lillian.

"Fine, I can do it. I can play Basketball, but don't expect it to get us a lot of points." Gave in Harvey.

"Wonderful, it's alright, any talent right now would do." Brightened Janice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** Just you wait you backstabber, once this challenge is over, I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind.

**Janice:** Let's hope Harvey can do something that Chris will like, we need it now.

**Roni:** I kinda feel bad for Randall, but there isn't anything I can do now.

**Harvey:** This was not what I would have preferred, but there was no other solution.

* * *

The Crimson Pecs went to the gymnasium to plan their game plan.

"So who wants to give this challenge a go?" Asked Dominick.

"I would like to volunteer, I can do several stuff including acting, first aid, anything intellectual, but what I want to do is play the Piano." Proclaimed Liam.

"Wow, okay then." Agreed Dominick sounding impressed." Anyone else?"

Marianne was about to speak but was cut off by Trixie." I can paint, I am sure to make us win."

"Alrighty then, one more spot, I can do it if no one wants." Addressed Dominick.

Marianne opened her mouth to say something, but again, Trixie beat her to it." Dominick, you should definitely do some weightlifting, we won't lose if you do."

"You think? Okay then, I'll do it." He accepted.

"What if someone else can do something, Seamus? Marianne?" Interrupted Nora.

"Sorry, I am good at public speaking but that is not a stage talent." Said Seamus.

Marianne shook her head no.

"It's settled then. Liam, Dominick, and I are the contestants." Said Trixie confidently.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** I may have flaunted my skills this time, but it was essential to gain Dominick's acceptance, we would definitely lose if he didn't choose me.

**Nora:** I know that Marianne wanted to say something, but Trixie wouldn't shut up.

**Marianne:** I actually had a suggestion, but Trixie… If she wants the stage, let her have it. She screws up then she is gone.

**Dominick:** I am confident the three of us can get a good score overall, let's see what happens.

* * *

The non-participating contestants were back as the audience while the nine contestants who were going to perform were backstage getting ready. Chris and Chef were sitting to the side on a judge's table.

An intern walked up to the stage." Welcome to Wawanakwa's Got Talent, our first contestant is the Crimson Pecs leader; Dominick."

He walked away as the audience applauded. Dominick made his way to the center, several props were set all around the stage, mostly weights and heavy equipment.

He walked over to the small dumbbells, he lifted one in each hand and started exercising. He then got a hold of two more in each hand and lifted them.

He let them down and walked over to a large weight. He cracked his knuckles and prepared to heave it. He managed to lift it up at first, then he let go of one hand.

He dropped it and exhaled, the sweat dripping from his body.

"For my final move I need Chef to come to the stage." Spoke Dominick tiredly.

"This better be worth it boy" Warned Chef impatiently.

Chef walked up to Dominick. He was instructed to stand still in front of him.

Dominick then grabbed Chef's legs and hauled him above his head. The veins in his neck were popping outwards and he got red in the face. He kept him above for five seconds before letting him down. The audience applauded enthusiastically. Chef returned to the judge's table.

"I give it a seven." Spoke Chris.

"It's a ten from me, never seen anyone who could do that." Continued Chef sounding impressed.

"Yeah!" Dominick cheered as he went backstage.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** At least he didn't get me to be in that last move.

**Dominick:** That was great, a ten from the beginning, there is no way they will catch up to us.

**Toby:** We are so fucked!

* * *

The intern announced the next act being Phoebe. She walked to the stage with a violin in hand, in the center was a pedestal with a music sheet on it. Phoebe took a pose and flipped the pages of the sheet. She stopped at a page and started playing. It was a soft slow melody, it sounded melodic and calm. The audience seemed pacified with the tranquil sounds, then in the middle the music got thrilling and fast. Phoebe didn't miss any notes, and when she reached the end, the music slowed down again to a slow crescendo. She finished and bowed as the audience clapped rapidly for her.

"Good job, I give it an eight." Informed Chris.

"Seven." Commented Chef.

"Thank you." She said politely before exiting the stage.

"Next up, some acrobatic gymnastics from Janice." Announced the intern.

Janice showed up on stage in a ballet dancing outfit. There were Yoga mats on the stage floor. Janice had some ribbons with her. As the music started, she began to dance around wiggling the blue and pink ribbons in a spectacular motion, she performed cartwheels both sideways and in a manner of flipping forward. She set down the ribbons and resumed dancing without them She contorted her body revealing a very flexible body. The audience also gave her a warm applause when she was done.

"I give it a six, boring." Drawled Chris.

"I'd say eight, that girl twisted her body in ways I aint seen before." Said Chef.

She walked away giddily.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

**Janice:** Wooo. That was invigorating.

**Alex:** These things are boring, Dominick was fun though.

**Phoebe:** I hope that would be enough for us to be safe today.

**Christina:** If I wasn't so upset about that jerk, I would have cheered for Phoebe.

* * *

The next contestant on stage was Trixie, she had a paint stand and she was working away at it, it was turned opposite to the Judges and the audience so no one knew what the result was. It took a while for her to finish, when she did she turned it around and revealed a portrait of Dominick with humongous muscles. She only got applaud from Dominick.

"Boring! Five." Yawned Chris.

"Took too long, five from me." Added Chef.

"You obviously don't appreciate fine art." She huffed as she exited the stage.

"And now give a warm welcome to Lillian who will be singing." Announced the intern.

Lillian walked up the stage, she stood in front of the microphone.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Bradley." She declared before she started singing.

She sang a pop love song, it was lively and her voice was quite melodious. The audience was clapping for her and moving rhythematically to the song. When she was done Bradley climbed the stage and gave her a kiss. The audience gave her a standing ovation.

"You sure got the contestants on their feet, it deserves a nine." Said Chris.

"Yeah, it's a nine from me too." Agreed Chef.

Next up was James who sat behind a set of drums. He looked unsure.

"Yeah! GO James!" Encouraged Remi seeing him nervous.

James then smiled and started the act, he started with a speedy and loud start getting the contestants excited. Then he went into a lighter part but it was still entertaining. In the end he slammed the drums earning a loud applause from the audience.

"Dude, that was awesome. I give it a ten." Addressed Chris looking elated.

"Eight." Commented Chef.

James shot his fist in the air at the high scores he got before leaving the stage.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**James:** That was awesome, I didn't expect that at all. I was so nervous.

**Remi:** I knew he had it in him.

**Lillian:** I am very pleased with my performance, hopefully Harvey can bring us the victory now.

**Bradley:** Isn't she a babe?

**Dominick:** What an accurate painting, they misevaluated Trixie, she should have gotten a twenty for that.

**Trixie:** I don't even mind that they didn't give me good grades, if we lose then someone can be voted out and maybe Dominick will snap to normal.

**Seamus:** If Liam doesn't do something jaw dropping now, we are going to lose.

* * *

It was down to the final three now, and first up was Harvey. A basket was set on the stage with a basketball on the floor. Harvey took the ball and aimed at the basket, he shot it, it sunk through the net. He repeated it with success. His routine was to do it again and again, sometimes backwards or with eyes closed, those however did not score. In the end he was met with mild cheering.

"There were a lot of mistakes and few moves. Five." Said Chris unimpressed.

"Meh, six from me." Agreed Chef.

"Next up, Sharon performs a cheer leading routine." Spoke the intern.

Sharon walked up stage in a short skirt, pink sleeveless top, and pompoms. She started her cheer with a few moves and rhymes.

"Three, four, five, six. Give it up for Navy Pits. Seven, eight, nine, and then? Just like my score it's a ten." Cheered Sharon.

"Who's the best team on this island? Navy Pits in first not second." She continued doing some flips.

She finished her routine with a split then stand. She got an impressive applaud mostly from James and Remi.

"It was good. Seven" Told Chris.

"The rhymes were tacky, six." Criticized Chef.

"Only one contestant remains, and its Liam." Announced the intern as Sharon left the stage.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I think I did good, I'm happy with the result.

**James:** I personally think she deserved at least a sixteen.

**Harvey:** I gave it my best shot, it was a gamble and it failed.

**Phoebe:** If Liam is playing the piano, we are in danger.

* * *

A piano was placed in the center of the stage. Liam walked out in a black tux. He bowed and then sat down at the stool. Before he started playing, he took out a black cloth and blindfolded himself. He started playing.

"He's playing with his eyes covered." Said Alex to Daniel amazed.

Liam was playing some slow soft notes at first, it resembled a clip from Beethoven. He skillfully got every key as the music began to speed up. The contestants and the judges were wide-eyed at the performance. He finished receiving a standing ovation with thunderous applause. He bowed down.

"That…Was Perfect. Ten." Muttered Chris.

"What Chris said." Added Chef mesmerized.

The Crimson Pecs all cheered loudly at achieving a perfect twenty.

"The scores have been tallied and we have the results, and it was a close call for the winners." Informed Chris." In first place with forty seven points, the Crimson Pecs."

The Crimson Pecs were ecstatic.

"You're going to like your reward too, to help you sleep and escape the heat during the day, the Crimson Pecs cabin will receive fans." Announced Chris.

"Yes, finally a good reward." Cried Dominick.

"The team coming in second place and safe from elimination tonight are… the Navy Pits with a close forty six points." Continued Chris.

"Ahh so close." Frowned Remi.

"That means, Grassy Pupils with forty three points come in last for the third time in a row. Sad." Addressed Chris." See you in an hour."

The team were not as upset, they looked at each other knowingly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** I dare anyone to think of voting for me now.

**Sharon:** That was so close, but I am content with our performance.

**Bradley:** They better not vote for Lillian.

**Trixie:** I knew it, we won because I let Dominick step up. I knew it.

**Lydia:** Hopefully after today things can start getting better.

**Alex:** I hope Daniel doesn't get out now, it won't be fun without him.

**Janice:** This is one vote I won't be sorry about.

**Randall**: I hate you all, I won't go down without a fight.

* * *

The Grassy Pupils were gathered around the bonfire, Randall was distanced from them on a lonely stump. Chris showed up.

"It all went downhill for you didn't it, I was not expecting this, anyway, you all know the drill by now so let the voting start." Relayed Chris." Everyone is fair game, no solo immunity for this challenge."

They all got up, Randall was the first to vote.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Randall:** You made me suffer here, so you deserve to be out not me. (As he exits, his arm is seen coming behind the confessional camera.)

* * *

After the campers voted, Chris stood in front of them with a Tray of marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have six marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first marshmallow of the night goes to….. Daniel."

He caught it happily.

"Lillian"

"Harvey"

"Lydia"

"Janice"

Randall and Roni remained without a marshmallow.

"I was surprised at the result to be honest. Randall, you tricked your teammates, never contributed in the challenges, and got on everyone's nerves. Roni, I can't think of a reason for you to be in the bottom besides your bickering with Randall." Informed Chris." So without further stalling, the final marshmallow of the night goes to…."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Randall"

"Yeah, finally…wait what?" Lillian's eyes widened.

"Chris, if you're joking, this isn't the time for it." Told Roni looking confused.

"I'm not, it was the oddest thing the votes. The camera only got one vote, it was turned off somehow, and that one vote was for Roni." Informed Chris.

Everyone's heads turned to glare at Randall who took off to the forest laughing.

"So he turned off the camera, can't we revote? We all voted for the same person." Asked Lydia.

"Sorry, no can do, the voting is over and the results show that Roni is eliminated, but for the future the cameras will be monitored." Apologized Chris.

"That's not fair." Cried Daniel.

"We won't stand for this." Joined Harvey.

Chef showed up and grabbed Roni's arm, he dragged him to the boat and threw him on it where it drove off. Leaving the others complaining futilely.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Randall:** Ha ha ha ha ha. Take that, I am still here and you are out.

**Janice:** This is terrible, that rat is still here and someone innocent got voted off instead, AGAIN!

**Daniel:** Not Roni, now I don't have anyone on my team.

**Lillian:** I am going to murder him, he will never escape me.

* * *

"Man, what a way to go, they never saw it coming." Exclaimed Chris." I didn't even see it coming. What will the campers do to Randall now? Will he ever be eliminated? Will more cheating happen in the future? And who will be booted next time? Find out on our next installment of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Daniel: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Harvey: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Janice: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Lillian: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Lydia: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Randall: Roni**

**Roni: Randall (Not Recorded)**

**Total:**

**Randall: 6 (Not Recorded)**

**Roni: 1 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Randall – Janice – Lillian – Lydia

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni

* * *

Twist ending to stir up some drama. I remember when my first two readers read this, one of them fumed at me and called the story "Trash" (no it wasn't Roni or anyone on the Grassy Pupils even). Roni was a trick, an edgic trick too for those who dabble in edgics! He was one of the top four that were suggested to be the winner. I probably should have stated at the start of the story that it will not be as predictable as you think. There isnt a clear winner, at least not yet! So get your wheels turning and keep guessing! Tell me your thoughts! Was it a bad move, a shockingly clever twist, "Trash"...? You be the judge, but you gotta let me know! Hit the review button why don't ya!

Roni: (Sigh) Avenge me people, review for my sake! 


	8. Chapter 8: Have Mercy!

**Special Disclaimer:** Another challenge idea inspired by the talented Cragmiteblaster! Check out his stories, this one came from TDL1!

A fair **warning! **This chapter can be rated M if you're a little too sensitive. Also, there is a bit where racism is made. The author does not condone racism.

This chapter is shorter than the rest, but don't worry, the one that follows will be double the length, yup, double! Apparently, not even the twist ending of the previous chapter was enough to get me a review, le sigh...

**Random Fun Fact:** In older versions, Beatrice usually got far in to the story, usually an alternative to Phoebe. This time though I chose to let Beatrice go earlier due to her subplot ending quickly. (Not saying that Phoebe is sure to go far, you'll just have to read and find out)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Have Mercy!**

Chris stood upon the dock looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Last time on our show, the teams were participants in a talent show themed challenge where three contestants from each team performed their talents and were judged by Chef and me. It was a close call but Liam sealed the deal for the Crimson Pecs earning them the victory and the valuable set of fans for their cabins." Capped Chris." The Pupils fell short however and had to face elimination."

Chris frowned at that.

"When it was obvious that Randall was being voted out, he apparently turned the confessional camera off after his vote leaving all the other votes unrecorded. His vote got Roni booted unfairly causing a rebellion among the other campers." Relayed Chris despondently." In normal cases, cheating is overlooked in the first time it is done since the contract does not say anything against it, but due to many complaints from angry campers, compensation is required. Sucks I know."

Chris re-flashed his grin.

"Now that the Grassy Pupils are down to six team members and feel murderously towards Randall, how will they fare in the next challenge? How will I make it up to Roni and to the other campers? And who will be gone at the next elimination? Find out right here on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

"This is not acceptable. We demand justice. Randall must be eliminated, we all voted for him, we will even vote now to prove it and you have to bring Roni back." Ordered Lillian angrily.

"This isn't fair, this is cheating." Scolded Harvey." We won't hush this up. There is a million dollar at stake, you can't just allow someone to lose that due to cheating."

"Guys, hold your horses. First off Lillian, things don't work like that, just because people complain doesn't mean I have to meet their demands." Hushed Chris." Secondly, the contract does not prohibit acts of cheating for the first time however they will not be repeated once done, that is why the confessional camera will from now on be monitored."

By now the other teams were also gathered around Chris.

"What's going on?" Asked Seamus.

"That scumbag Randall cheated to let Roni out and Chris wont change his decision." Informed Janice.

"What the hell? You can't do that. This is not some game, people won't let this down." Objected Toby.

"I can see that this is causing a riot, I will take action, however the elimination is still considered valid." Decided Chris under the pressure.

"What does that mean?" Will Roni be back?" Asked Daniel hopefully.

"No Roni is still out, but he will be given some compensation and Randall will be penalized." Clarified Chris." Now, that's the end of it. Everyone to their cabins. Now."

The campers were still unhappy but obliged.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** Fuck this shit. Why is cheating allowed, this is not logical.

**Lillian:** Even if we are going to tie him up, anything it takes, I won't let him get away next time.

**Liam:** That scandalous lowlife piece of cheating scum. He got Roni out and cheated to do it. I will get revenge.

**Alex:** Not Roni! Who is going to protect me from Christina now?

**Phoebe:** I really detest cheating, and Roni was one of my best friends here, there is a lot of unfairness going on.

**Trixie:** All this trouble for Roni? Since when was he that popular? I bet if Dominick is eliminated, which will definitely not happen, the whole show will be canceled.

* * *

It was midnight and the island was silent, Randall made his way to the Pupils cabin silently. He snuck in, it was dark. He assumed Harvey and Daniel were asleep. He tiptoed to his bed. He was almost at the bed when the lights came on. Daniel had turned them on.

"Oh, uhh hello, I hope you're not too mad." He stuttered nervously seeing the stares from Harvey and Daniel.

"How can you even show your face here?" Spat Daniel.

"This is my cabin too, I don't care if you're angry or not." He stood stubbornly.

Harvey made his way to him, got a hold of him and threw him out the cabin face first to the ground.

"If I see you here I will kick your damn punk ass to the other side of this island." Threatened Harvey before slamming the door shut.

Daniel poked his face through the window and pulled a face before shutting the curtains. Randall dusted himself off before going to the Navy Pits cabin.

"_I can't go to the red team cabin, Liam wont let me in._" He thought.

He knocked on the Navy Pits cabin, the boys' side. He was greeted by Remi.

"What the hell do you want? Do you know what fucking time it is?" Remi asked impatiently.

"I know, but can I please sleep in there tonight?" Randall asked meekly.

"Who is it?" Asked Bradley from inside.

"It's the douchebag that cheated." Replied Remi." He wants to sleep in our cabin."

"What?" Burst Toby." He's here, let me at him."

Randall saw this and bolted towards the forest again.

"He ran away huh, good, if he was here, so help me God…" Huffed Toby.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Toby:** Asshole, it's a good thing he ran away.

**Remi:** Loser, kicked out of his own cabin so he comes here. I bet he's out next challenge.

**Randall:** I hate this, it's as if I am the first person to ever cheat, but everyone has to take his side. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this…

* * *

The following morning was an unpleasant one to the campers of the green team, Randall had taken his breakfast before they were up and escaped to the woods. Each team was at their table quietly.

"He actually went back to the cabin last night?" Gawked Lillian.

"Yes but Harvey kicked his butt right out the cabin." Spoke Daniel proudly.

"Good work. The nerve of him, what a disgraceful thing it is to have him on our team." Frowned Janice.

"I know we said this over and over for the past three days, but I am fed up with him. He needs to go, even if that means losing another challenge." Nagged Lydia.

"I agree, I cant stand having him here for another day let alone till the rest of the contest." Agreed Lillian.

"That is if Chris doesn't allow any more cheating." Piqued Harvey.

Over on the Crimson table, the atmosphere was less tense.

"Those fans were such a blessing." Smiled Trixie." It was a big help in sleeping at night."

"I know, finally Chris gave us something useful." Added Dominick.

"You guys, don't speak out loud now, the mood isn't right among the others." Cautioned Marianne.

"So? We won and we deserve to brag. HEY EVERYONE, HAD A GOOD NIGHT LAST NIGHT? WE SURE DID WITH THOSE AWESOME FANS." She announced to everyone in the room.

"Are you crazy Trixie? What's wrong with you?" Scolded Seamus embarrassedly.

"Watch what you say to her Seamus!" Growled Dominick protectively.

"He's right, you want the others to start collaborating to get us to lose? She better be quiet." Defended Liam.

"Let them, with Dominick, they can't beat us even if they work together." Hushed Trixie.

Everyone on the team facepalmed. The pits were cautious as to not make too much noise.

"It's just you me and Liam now. And I have a bad felling we will be even less real soon." Spoke Phoebe sadly to Christina.

"You're right, I bet Liam will be out soon too." Joked Christina.

"You're impossible!" Exhaled Phoebe.

"Stop laughing, this is no time to laugh. Cant you see it's a bad morning?" Scolded Toby.

"Mind your own business, what a loser." She blew him off.

Toby got his fist readied but was halted by Bradley.

"Calm down big boy, just ignore her. She's always like that." Calmed Bradley.

"Campers, I hope you're felling happy today because your challenge will take that away, and its right now, meet me in front of the Gymnasium." Announced Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** Bitch.

**Christina:** Who does he think he is to silence me? Disrespectful freak.

**Bradley:** I don't want our team to have problems now like the other two did, we are doing well without the drama.

**Harvey:** A challenge that will make us all unhappy? Chris is the most despicable human being I know. Other than Randall that is.

* * *

The campers minus Randall slowly trudged to the location Chris specified. The gym was closed and they couldn't see what was in store for them.

"Well good morning campers, I bet everyone is feeling chippy and happy this day." Mocked Chris.

"Just cut the crap and start the challenge." Snapped Lillian.

"I'll take that as a disagreement. First where is Randall?" Asked Chris.

"Dead hopefully." Spat Liam.

"Everyone needs to be present. Oh Chef, can you go fetch Randall for the challenge please." Called Chris.

"The object of the challenge is to endure what is dealt to you, it is, to give it straight, a torture challenge." Addressed Chris.

The campers were shocked, and worried.

"You will all be seated at chairs and strapped in, then different kinds of painful procedures will be administered ranging from an electric shock to all out bashing with a bat. The levels of pain are nothing that can do any serious harm, and the chairs are fit for the youngsters too. If you can no longer handle the pain, you declare the words "I Quit" and you will be removed from the chair. Over time the challenge will get tougher due to combination attacks. The winning team is the one who has a team member endure the longest like the Pool challenge, and the losing team is the one that has all its members quit first." Explained Chris." Any questions?"

"What kind of challenge is this? Torturing us? You are a mad man and should be put in a prison ward." Criticized Janice.

"Calm down, no injuries other than some bruises and burns, nothing to worry about." Calmed Chris.

"Bruises?" Gasped Sharon.

"Burns?" Added Lydia.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I have a really bad feeling about this.

**Nora:** But I can't do the electric parts, I can't.

**Janice:** Retarded, that is what he is, torturing us, he has no right.

**Dominick:** Some of these challenges are crazy, but I like this one, I'm confident I can last more than anyone else.

* * *

The campers were seated and strapped in their chairs, they looked like something out of a horror movie. Chef then came in with a thrashing Randall in his arms.

"No. Let me go. I don't want to." Struggled Randall.

He placed him in the chair and strapped him in preventing any means of escape.

"You are not only going to participate in this, but you are going to stay in that chair till after all of our team goes out." Said Lydia bitterly.

"Let the challenge begin!" Announced Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** That was the best thing Chris has done so far, and I intend to increase the torture for him, just wait.

**Randall:** I didn't want to come but that big black gorilla caught me.

**Marianne:** Here it comes, the moment where we all die.

* * *

The challenge started with the chairs spinning in their spot.

"Your first phase is spinning dizziness torture." Informed Chris.

"This is beyond lame." Drawled Liam.

"Oh and just a reminder, if someone throws up then they are eliminated from the challenge." Told Chris.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Questioned Nora.

"I forgot." Replied Chris casually.

"This is fun, how is this painful?" Asked Alex.

"Get me out of this thing, I have a headache now." Complained Trixie.

"And we have our first quitter. Does that answer your question Alex?" Laughed Chris.

After a while of spinning with no one quitting, Chris stopped the torture for a few minutes.

"Round two will begin now, and it is the submission of a small electric shock." Declared Chris.

"No please don't. I quit." Begged Nora.

"That is two out so far, what other tortures are in store for them? Will anyone be medivacked today? And who will outlast the others in the ultimate test of endurance? Find out after the break." Finished Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Trixie: **I was getting a real strong headache, I couldn't stay any longer.

**Nora:** I wanted to criticize Trixie for quitting this early, but I did just as bad. You can't blame me though, I may have faced my fear but I am still terrified of electricity.

**Alex:** That was fun, I think I can win this challenge if it is all like this.

**Daniel:** I noticed Randall's chair spinning a lot faster, I wonder why.

**Chris:** I said Randall would be penalized didn't I…

* * *

The chairs were now submitting electric shocks to the contestants, some were screaming, some were laughing, others were just shaking uncontrollably. It was one heck of a spectacle.

"This…is…so…ticklish." Laughed Sharon.

"I can't take it anymore. My body feels numb." Said Janice with a pained voice.

Her chair was unchained by Chris pressing a button. Phoebe's hair was standing all over.

"Please stop this." Begged Christina.

"Two more down. Round three starts now." Informed Chris.

The electricity stopped, Randall's hair was puffed out in an afro, he looked pained. There seemed like there was nothing starting.

"Did the next torture start? Asked Marianne.

"Yes it did, let it kick in for a few seconds." Smirked Chris mischievously.

"Oww." Jumped Sharon." Why is my chair getting hot in the bottom?"

"Same thing with me." Joined Lydia.

"Round three is the bottom of the chair heating." Clarified Chris.

"YOU'RE COOKING US!?" Yelled James.

"Ahh, oww, oohh, eee. I quit." Struggled Sharon." I shouldn't have worn a skirt for this."

"Owwwy, stop. Stop!" Cried Alex.

"Not so fun anymore is it Alex?" Taunted Chris.

The burning went on, the campers were stiffening themselves, yelping here and there, trying to lift their butts off. Randall's chair was so hot that Harvey who was next to him felt the radiation. Just as Chris was about to stop Lillian quit.

"That's a third of you, we are getting closer." Announced Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Darned skirt. My behind hurts so much.

**Alex:** That wasn't so fun afterall. Oww my tooshie.

**Lillian:** I'm fine with how I performed, now to see the result.

**Bradley:** That wasn't so bad, I can take a lot more than that.

**Lydia:** I was close to quitting, it's a good thing Chris stopped that.

**Seamus:** We are behind now, but I'm doing good, we just have to stay safe tonight.

* * *

Round four had just started, and out of each chair came out a baseball bat. Randall's chair took out two bats. The bats started striking the victims in certain areas, never on the head, groin, and breast areas though. The strikes were of medium strength, nothing harmful.

"This is..Ow..Insane..Ow..I hate this..Ow..challenge." Said Marianne.

"It's not so bad." Shrugged Dominick.

"Please stop." Begged Daniel joined by Marianne.

Randall looked pained, Liam seemed to be doing fine but he told Chris that he quit. When he got out he snuck to Randall's chair and cut some wires without being noticed by anyone.

"Only Seamus and Dominick are left from team Crimson Pecs. While the Navy Pits have five team members remaining. Only Phoebe and Lydia remain from the girls." Relayed Chris.

"Stop. Get me the hell out of here." Shouted Randall.

Chris pressed the button to unchain him but it did nothing, the torture did not stop.

"I said I QUIT." He reiterated.

"Sorry, but the button wont work, you need to wait till the end of the challenge for Chef to manually get you out." Informed Chris.

"Noooooo." He howled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**James:** It's getting hard, I know I won't stand much longer.

**Phoebe:** Again I am one of the last girls, I am definitely a tomboy now.

**Harvey:** I saw Liam do something to his chair, he is now my favorite.

**Liam:** You like cheating, so I thought this thoughtful gift might please you. It is a special one from Roni.

**Randall:** HELP MEEE!

**Chris:** I could have let Chef take him out now, buuuut nahhh.

* * *

"For round five, you will get a combination of spinning and butt-heating." Told Chris before starting the round.

The chairs started spinning and the bottoms heated. The pain of the burning combined with the spinning proved too much for Phoebe.

"I quit Chris." Said Phoebe.

"Me too." Joined James.

Remi looked green in the face." Stop."

Chris pressed their chairs and Remi immediately went outside. Vomiting was heard.

"Each team is down to two members now." Informed Chris.

Lydia then told Chris she quit leaving only Harvey from the green team.

"I can't take it anymore." Randall wailed.

"Serves you right asshole." Spat Lillian.

"You can do it Seamus, you are so close." Cheered Marianne.

"It doesn't matter cause Dominick is going to win this all." Stated Trixie.

"I have had it with your goddamn obsession with him. It's Dominick this, and Dominick that. Enough already, you glorify him more than any God ever praised. I have never seen someone as superficial and shallow as you. You disgust me." Exploded Nora.

Trixie gasped dramatically while everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"You bitch, take that back." Snapped Trixie.

"No, and he hasn't even won half the challenges we got." Refused Nora.

Trixie slapped her, Nora retaliated and they broke in to a catfight.

"Hey, stop. Chris let me out, I need to stop them." Commanded Dominick.

"Ok, but that would mean you are out." Told Chris.

Dominick got out and walked over to them.

"Ladies, please, there is plenty of Dominick to go around, calm down." Dominick separated them.

"You two are more self-centered and conceited than any king this world has witnessed." Huffed Nora as she walked away.

Trixie tried to go back at her but Dominick stopped her.

"Just leave her, we'll both vote her out and that's that." He quieted her as he pulled her onto a hug.

"I love you Dominick." She smiled." Wait, you quit?"

"Damn it, I didn't notice, I was just trying to stop the fight." Dominick beat himself.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Remi:** Egh, that was horrible. But the upside is I lasted longer than James.

**Seamus:** Dominick lets us down yet again, now I have to save the team.

**Nora:** I don't know what came over me, I have never done something like that.

**Marianne:** I completely understand Nora's reaction, I am surprised she didn't do that outburst earlier. I know I would have.

**Trixie:** I will get you for this you nerdy loser. Just you wait.

**Dominick:** Trixie is sad, I knew Nora would be a problem from day one. I won't let anyone annoy my girl.

**Liam:** Hahahahaha. Nora showed her so bad. You go girl. That bitch deserved it a long time ago.

* * *

"Round six guys." Announced Chris." You will get the other two tortures, electricity and bludgeoning."

Bats came out of the chairs and the chairs started zapping their inhabiters. All of them looked worn out, however Harvey was more than anyone else prepared to quit. He was holding it in for as long as possible.

"Harvey, you don't have to push yourself that much, its ok, we can vote for Randall." Eased Janice.

Harvey tried to ignore the pain but just couldn't handle it anymore and quit, Followed shortly by Toby.

"And that means the Grassy Pupils are the losing team today." Declared Chris." That leaves the winning team to be decided by Seamus and Bradley."

"Woo Bradley, you can do it." Cheered Sharon.

"Hey, cheer for your own man." Scolded Lillian jokingly.

"Yeah Seamus, you're the star today." Encouraged Marianne.

Seamus and Bradley braved the round. Randall's chair was smoked and he was all sweaty and red, his clothes had torn and he had bruises all over, he was barely conscious

"You guys have made it to the final round, it will now go on till one of you quits." Informed Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** I tried my hardest, and frankly, I don't see why, we don't want Randall to stay any longer.

**Sharon:** I would cheer for my man, but I'm guessing I have two so…

**Bradley:** Just one more person, we won once, but I would love to win again.

**Seamus:** So close, but I have a feeling Bradley will win, he is a tank, he can take so much pain.

**Randall: **You will all pay.

* * *

The final round consisted of the combination of all four previously administered tortures at once. It was overwhelming and the contestants could barely watch. Seamus looked pained and dizzy. Bradley was holding back.

"One more person, come on guys." Urged Chris.

They were almost done, there was a split second where Seamus gave up before Bradley.

"And that means Bradley wins it for the Navy Pits. Congratulations. You are going to love your prize, it is a one time only music party, and it is tonight. Exclusive to the Navy Pits." Informed Chris.

"WOOOO!" Christina's shriek could be heard to the other side of the planet.

"Crimson Pecs, you are all safe from elimination tonight." Told Chris.

The two teams went on to their cabins leaving the Grassy Pupils. Chef had just taken Randall out, who was no longer awake.

"Well Pupils, you had a very bad week, four consecutive eliminations, I did not at all expect that." Said Chris.

"Whatever, what matters is that no cheating from that bastard is allowed." Demanded Lillian.

"Fine, the elimination is now though, the rest of the time needs to go the preparation of the party." Finished Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** PARTY! YEAH!

**Remi:** Awesome! Finally the Navy Pits get their rewards.

**Seamus:** I'm still proud of my achievement. Congratulations to Bradley and his team.

**Bradley:** That was a really close one, it was so worth it in the end.

**Daniel:** Finally we can get him out.

* * *

Chris stood in front of the six green team members. Randall had regained consciousness but just barely. He looked terrible.

"Well Pupils, after today only five of you will remain, and compete against two teams of seven. How are you all feeling." Asked Chris.

"Very happy if the elimination goes right." Replied Janice.

"Then it is time to vote, as usual you will enter and say your vote, this time however and from now on, you will have an intern in there to block any attempts of vandalism." Deliberated Chris." And one more thing, one person here wins solo immunity."

"That should be me, I was the last one in my chair." Spoke Randall dizzily.

"Actually you quit early on, Harvey was the last person to quit so he is the one who gets solo immunity and cannot be voted for tonight." Corrected Chris.

The team clapped for Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Randall:** Why are they doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this? I hate you all. Daniel, I hate kids.

**Lillian: **Randall, Randall, Randall, Randall, Randall. Those are all our votes, get them in your head Chris and cut the bullshit already, he should have been out four eliminations ago.

**Janice: **I have never met someone as evil and despicable as you Randall.

**Harvey:** Randall, if he isn't the person out tonight, I am quitting this whole show.

* * *

The last of the voters had cast their vote and they were now gathered around Chris at the bonfire.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris. "The extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallow belonging to the immunity winner goes to Harvey."

He caught it but remained serious.

"The first marshmallow of the night goes to….Lillian."

"Janice"

"Lydia"

"Daniel, Randall. The two of you are left. Daniel, you do reasonably well in challenges, Randall, I won't repeat what I said, but you pretty much suck, and caused a lot of problems." Relayed Chris." The vote was a landslide, and all six were recorded if you were wondering. The person staying in the competition is…."

...

...

...  
...

"Daniel"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Randall, the boat of losers awaits." Told Chris.

"To my ass." He flipped them off before standing up and walking towards the dock.

Daniel went to him and kicked him in the butt sending him tumbling forward.

"This was for my Popsicle yesterday! And for Roni." He sneered at him.

Randall didn't even look behind before getting on the ship that took him away.

* * *

"That was one heck of a challenge." Exclaimed Chris." At least no one got hurt, well besides Randall. Speaking of which, his chair was sabotaged by Liam and was forced to endure the rest of the torture. Hope that was enough to pacify the campers. With Bradley being the last one to quit, he won his team a party. The night is far from over. Anyway, now that Randall is gone, Will the Pupils finally get back on their feet? Will Trixie and Nora kill each other? And who will be the ninth contestant to leave the competition? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition"

* * *

The camera cut to the same island Beatrice went to when she lost. Randall's boat was dropping him off. He got off and headed in to the island but was met by the three people he wanted to avoid; Beatrice, Roni, and Harvey H.

"So you got out huh?" Asked Harvey while cracking his knuckles." Twenty one more challenges to go, and we have you all to ourselves here."

"You like cheating right?" Said Roni while holding an iron bar.

"Get him!" Shouted Beatrice letting out her pent sadness.

"Noo, please come back." He turned to call for the ship but it was already gone." Help me! HAVE MERCY!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Daniel: Randall**

**Harvey: Randall**

**Janice: Randall**

**Lillian: Randall**

**Lydia: Randall**

**Randall: Daniel**

**Total:**

**Daniel: 1**

**Randall: 5 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Janice – Lillian – Lydia

**Crimson Pecs: **Alex – Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall

* * *

And finally Randall bites the dust! And he got his fair punishment as well, even more to come served by Harvey H and Roni! Yeah, no one liked Randall. All my readers voiced that loudly, and they were right to. I intended him to be as much a rat as possible. His side story with Roni may not have been fully detailed but take it from me, you got all the clues necessary to figure out the basic problem. A small note regarding the beginning of the chapter, when I wrote the previous one, those are the reactions I got from the first two readers... So I based the start of this challenge on their reactions. Stay tuned for an even more dramatic longer chapter next time!

Randall: So what I cheated! And I'm going to cheat even more if you don't send reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Catering To The Devil

As promised, this chapter is double the length of the previous one, but with a challenge that we have seen in the TV show before. I thought by now I would have uploaded at least three polls, but due to an unexpected setback in that I didn't get any sort of attention, the same one is still up. Head over to my profile to vote for your favorite contestant!

**Random Fun Fact:** Janice has always been for the most part one of my favorite girls in the story, but for the life of me, I couldn't give her a big plot. But I am against the belief that characters with insignificant subplots be eliminated early. As you can see, several contestants with little plot remain in the contest!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Catering To The Devil**

"Last time on our show, the contests were riled up about the cheating and demanded justice. I could only oblige and that came out in the challenge." Capped Chris." The campers took it into their own hands to deliver retribution to Randall when they all shunned him out of the cabins. Poor guy, not."

Chris laughed evilly before continuing.

"Trixie constantly bragged about Dominick, quickly getting on her team's and other teams' nerves eventually causing Nora to burst out and engage in a catfight with her. I love this show."

Chris composed himself to resume.

"The challenge was a gruesome one, the campers had to endure four different types of torture. Randall's punishment was that I tweaked his chair to receive double the dose, and then when Liam sabotaged his chair, he had to sit their and take the challenge till they all quit. Eventually Bradley scored the win for the Navy Pits and earned them a party, while the Pupils were sent to elimination for a fourth consecutive time. How was the party last night? Will the Grassy Pupils rebound now? And who will be the last single digit elimination on Total Drama: Reality Edition?"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Navy Pits: All  
**

* * *

The team were in the mess hall where Chris had arranged them a party with a DJ, snacks, drinks, and fancy clothing. They were allowed to stay up till well over midnight and the other teams could only listen to the sounds from their cabins. The music was blaring wildly and the lighting made the island shine from afar. Christina was dancing with no care for the world. Bradley and Toby were at the snack bar.

"This would have been perfect if Lillian was allowed here." Spoke Bradley.

"Is it just me or are the rewards keep getting better over time?" Pondered Toby.

"They are, the challenges are getting harder and for that we need better encouragement." Reasoned Bradley.

"I'm just happy for this all, after the unfairness and the bullshit Chris was allowing, we deserve this." Said Toby bitterly as he took a chunk out of a sandwich." By the way, this food is not cooked by Chef, I can tell."

"It's delicious, Chef had nothing to do with those." Assured Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** It has been a while since we had fun like that. I wish Lilo was here to enjoy it too.

**Toby:** This food is exquisite, I don't mind Chef's food but I sure prefer this fine delicacy than his cooking.

**Christina:** WOOO! PARTY! OO! OO! OO!...

* * *

Sharon was sitting with Phoebe when James and Remi walked up to them.

"Sharon, may I have this dance?" Asked both of them at once.

They looked at each other and back at her, she was flustered, Phoebe tried to sink in her chair out of the awkwardness.

"Umm, thank you, but it's alright, I am tired, how about you ask Phoebe?" She said as she made her quick retreat from the scene.

They both looked nervous.

"Do you, ahh, wanna, you know…dance?" They tried to ask politely but very nervously.

"No thanks, by the way, you guys blew it with her." She refused as she got up and followed Sharon.

They looked despondent and glared at each other.

"You ruined the perfect chance for me." Accused Remi.

"Me? You're the one who came in after me." Retorted James.

"You snooze you lose." Taunted Remi.

"We both lost!" Exclaimed James exasperatedly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** My suspicions are now confirmed. I need to do something about this.

**James:** We're getting nowhere like this. It's only making us look bad.

**Remi:** I will get her James, I promise you.

**Phoebe:** That was embarrassing.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys**

* * *

"Just one second Seamus and we would have been there instead of them." Said Dominick.

"He did better than you, so you have no right to judge him like that." Snapped Liam.

"He's right, I could have done better." Eased Seamus.

"Anyway, it's a one night thing, so no big deal. Those Pupils are doing terribly, I bet they will continue to lose." Commented Dominick.

"I don't want them to lose anymore, I want the blue team to lose." Piped Alex.

"Same here actually, if the blue team loses then we'll be in first place." Agreed Dominick." I was wondering, if we lose who were you all going to vote for?"

Everyone tried to look away, they didn't want to answer.

"Whoever performs worst I guess, or someone who has been holding back the team." Suggested Seamus eventually.

"And that person has to be Nora." Assured Dominick.

"No she did good in the fear challenge and the tag race." Refused Liam.

"Then do you have anyone better?" Inquired Dominick.

"The small girl that keeps yelling at everyone." Burst Alex.

"No one dare vote for her. Am I clear?" He asked sternly.

The others just nodded.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Dominick:** I won't let them vote her out, I didn't want to vote for the kid, but if he votes for her then he is a goner.

**Liam:** Alex you numskull! It shouldn't have been revealed, now he will know and try to prevent it.

**Alex:** Did I say something wrong?

**Seamus:** Dominick should think of what's best for the team, and to be honest Trixie isn't that.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

Nora and Trixie had both turned to the walls avoiding any friction. Marianne was just lying there looking from one to the other.

"_Well this is quite the predicament. Both of them are at each other's throats. I personally support Nora, but I don't want to get too involved._" Thought Marianne.

"Guys, are you asleep? I certainly cant with all the music." She tried to soothe the mood.

"_Nothing! Well I think the only way to go through with this is to vote one of them out and that Trixie is completely useless to the team, keeps bringing us down and causes tension. I have to vote for her. Maybe then things can be better for us._" Pondered Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** How did I get stranded with those two as my roommates?

**Nora:** I feel bad I left Marianne alone like that, but if I turn back then I might fight with _her_ again.

**Trixie:** I wasn't sleeping, but I don't want to turn back and look at their ugly faces. Sluts, they deserve to be kicked out together.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls**

* * *

"I can't believe we are down to five already. Our first five challenges, we soared with flying colors until it all came crashing down. All because of that asshole." Exclaimed Lillian.

"I know, but we finally got rid of him, hopefully he will be punished further wherever he goes." Wished Janice.

"With only five members, we need to work extra hard now, we cannot afford to lose anymore." Told Lydia.

"They seem to be enjoying that party. I bet Bradley is wishing I was there." Pondered Lillian.

"Either way, if we won it, we wouldn't have been thrilled with it, so let them enjoy it." Said Lydia.

"I'm just hoping we don't get anymore eliminations, I wouldn't know who to vote for." Spoke Janice.

"That is a good point, the remaining people all deserve to stay." Agreed Lillian.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** I really don't want another voteoff.

**Lydia:** I think it will get better now, no, I'm sure of it.

**Lillian:** I hope you're having fun Brad. Don't dance with any of the girls though! Especially Sharon.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys  
**

* * *

The boys were quiet, they were relieved to have finally gotten rid of the problem, but it was still a thorn, knowing they lost so many times and so many teammates.

"I wish Roni was here to enjoy this last elimination." Said Daniel sadly.

"He may have watched it, so he will be happy." Eased Harvey.

"Really? Good." Brightened Daniel." You know, I think that if we are going to the bonfire ceremony one more time, one of us will be out. The girls are more than us."

"We will have to work together and vote for the same girl." Advised Harvey.

"But who?" Asked Daniel.

"When the time comes, I will tell you." Finished Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** The boys on our team keep losing, I was close last time, I really don't want to go out yet.

**Harvey:** So I am left with this kid in the cabin now? Doesn't matter, we will win from now on. Watch out Pecs and Pits!

* * *

The campers awoke the next day feeling upbeat. The Navy Pits had a blast last night, the Crimson Pecs were content to have lasted this long without Elimination, and the Grassy Pupils were relieved to have gotten rid of Randall. Toby and Harvey were in the boys' side of the Grassy Pupils cabin.

"This sucks, Roni is out so early, I was hoping we would go far. And the worst part is that it was by sabotage." Exhaled Toby.

"What can we do? We avenged him, but that doesn't help bring him back." Said Harvey with melancholy." I was wondering though. Chris said that he was going to do two things; punish Randall. And compensate for Roni. How will he make it up to him? Will he give him money?"

"That is a good point, I don't know, I'm hoping he brings him back although he said that his elimination was legit." Wished Toby.

"Who knows, hey, I wanted to ask you how things are going on your team?" Asked Harvey.

"It's going well, the interactions with Christina have decreased, and other than that, there are no problems." Answered Toby." Actually the real question should be asked to you, your team is down to five, your chances of elimination are now much higher."

"I haven't made any enemies but I doubt the girls will vote for themselves, Daniel and I are the likely targets now, my only hope is that we don't lose anymore." Replied Harvey.

"That is a problem." Commented Toby.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** I am well aware of the threat of elimination for me, but I am doing the best I can not to attract the bullseye.

**Toby:** I am starting to be thankful that I wasn't on their team, it got some real shitty luck all of a sudden. _

* * *

Seamus was walking out of the mess hall when he saw Marianne sitting at the beach alone, he headed her way.

"Lovely view, calm and serene. The hustle of the contest takes most of our time, we don't get to relax that often." Spoke Seamus as he sat next to her.

"Huh, oh Hey Seamus, yeah you're right." She responded sounding distracted.

"Is something troubling you Marianne?" He asked with a worried tone.

"It's nothing, just my cabin mates, they're going to kill each other." Replied Marianne.

"I know, Trixie's excessive obsession with Dominick has turned her into a monster. I always knew she loved him, but I never expected her to become so…aggressive." Noted Seamus.

"At first it wasn't that bad, she was only greedy and cared for him, but now, she won't do anything in challenges, bashes at anyone, and gets upset at the slightest hint of teamwork." Listed Marianne." She only wants Dominick to win and us to act like sheep."

"I think it would be best to just kick her out, it might even be a reality check for her." Suggested Seamus.

"I'm with you on that one. Everyone would be a lot happier." Agreed Marianne.

Seamus smiled but saw that she still looked sad." Is there something else? You should be happy."

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"Yes, a brother, he is nine now." He answered.

"Don't you miss him, you haven't seen him in what? Two weeks?" She wondered.

"Of course I miss him, but it would change our lives if I won the money you know. So I have to tolerate it for the chance of helping my family." He replied wisely." I think I know why you look so sad, you miss your family."

"It's been awhile, and I know they can see me now, but I'm worried about them, I'm the oldest so I always was the one responsible for them." Revealed Marianne." I can't help but wonder how they are doing, if they are fine, if anything bad happened to them, if…"

She was interrupted by Seamus who grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the face. "You are an amazing older sister, don't you worry about them, I'm sure they're just fine, and are watching you right now cheering for you. They are probably so proud of you…"

This time Seamus was the one who got interrupted, not by hands on his shoulders, but by a pair of lips on his. Marianne was kissing him. He was wide-eyed but responded to kiss eventually.

"I am so sorry." Said Marianne starting to blush furiously as their kiss ended." I was just really happy about what you were saying and I got in the moment, and…"

She could not continue the sentence trying to hide her face. Seamus then engulfed her in a gentle embrace.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way about you." He eased, smiling at her lovingly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. How could I do that? He is just so sweet and amazing. Thank God it didn't end disastrously.

**Seamus:** I was a little surprised with the kiss, but I didn't mind, I was actually hoping it would happen. I started liking Marianne a while ago.

* * *

Daniel and Alex were climbing up a tree to snatch some bananas.

"There Alex, that one has some really big yellow ones." Said Daniel pointing at a branch.

"It's too high to reach." Frowned Alex.

"Try, you're really close." Insisted Daniel.

Alex reached a hand elongating it as much as possible but he lost his footing and fell down. He landed on something that cushioned his fall, someone actually.

"Ow." Commented the victim.

"Oops, sorry Liam." Apologized Alex as he helped Liam up.

"Why you little… I mean, don't sweat it, it wasn't too painful." Liam quickly covered his anger." But now I need a favor from you."

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Alex.

"I want you to vote with me for…" Liam whistled the name so Daniel couldn't hear.

"Sure, I was going to vote for her anyway." Accepted Alex.

"Okay cool then." Said Liam before continuing on his way before Alex fell on him.

"What did he want?" Asked Daniel as he came down the tree.

"He wanted me to help him in the voting." Shrugged Alex." Man, I wish we could get Popsicles again."

"I can't believe it's been a week since that, so that makes two weeks now. Time is running fast." Mused Daniel." By the way, I got the bananas."

"Then why didn't you go instead of me, if Liam wasn't under me I would have gotten hurt." Asked Alex accusingly.

"It wasn't easy!" Retorted Daniel.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** That was easy, but shit, he almost broke my back. Runt!

**Alex:** I'm so glad I fell on Liam, not that I wanted to hurt him. Mmm bananas…

**Daniel:** I wonder how we will spend our time if one of us is voted out.

* * *

Janice was sitting at a yoga mat meditating silently. Nora walked up to her and sat in front of her.

"Hello Nora, tough team I'm guessing." Started Janice.

"You can say that again, actually if only one of them was out it would all be better." Agreed Nora.

"Dominick?" Questioned Janice.

"No, Dominick is improving, it's Trixie. She has turned into, excuse my language, a bitch!" Corrected Nora.

"I see, she did change somewhat since the beginning of the contest." Agreed Janice.

"And furthermore, Dominick doesn't see a problem with her, so we can't complain to him. It's hopeless." Exhaled Nora.

"I don't see where the problem is, if she is being such an annoyance, then vote her out. End of story." Suggested Janice.

"We hadn't had an elimination in more than a week." Told Nora.

"Woops, guess that's our fault then." Laughed Janice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** I reached the point where I WANT an elimination round. It's ridiculous.

**Janice:** We can't help it if we keep losing, although now we hopefully won't.

* * *

"Dominick, I am telling you, everyone hates her, you have to do something." Urged Lydia.

"That is impossible, why would anyone have a problem with her?" Gawked Dominick.

"Think about it." She said before leaving seeing Trixie approaching.

"Hey babe." Greeted Dominick as he kissed her.

"What did she want?" Asked Trixie suspiciously.

"Nothing, she was just telling me how things are in her team." Lied Dominick.

"Mmhmm. Okay then." She didn't seem convinced.

"Trixie, why are you so afraid of me letting the team help in making the decisions?" Asked Dominick.

"Because they will then take control of the team and you will lose your command over them." She replied quickly.

"First off, I would never lose control over the team. Secondly, teamwork doesn't necessarily mean that I am not the leader anymore, but it brings better results. I realized that after our initial losses." Explained Dominick.

"She did this didn't she, she changed your mind. She convinced you to act like a follower. She is trying to make you lose. She wants us to lose…" Bombarded Trixie.

"Trixie, Trixie, get a hold of yourself, Calm down." He hugged her." Lydia was just trying to help. Everything will be just fine, but calm down."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Trixie:** She wants him all to herself. She will not affect Dominick if I have anything to say about that.

**Dominick:** Maybe something is wrong with her, but I'm sure I can help her.

**Lydia:** That is not the same girl that was my best friend all those years, I hope _that_ Trixie can be brought back.

* * *

Sharon wanted to see for sure if the boys were both crushing on her, or were competing for her. She saw them in the mess hall so she came up with a plan.

"Good morning guys." She spoke.

They turned quickly to her and greeted her warmly.

"So what were you…Ha..Ha.. Hachoo." Sharon pretend sneezed.

Remi and James immediately dashed to the nearest Kleenex box and snatched a handful and ran back to her.

"Bless you." They said in unison.

"Umm, thanks. I only needed one though." She thanked awkwardly as she was presented with a few dozen tissue papers.

As she took it she deliberately dropped it. They fell to the ground and fought over who was going to pick it up.

"Guys, are you two okay?" She asked uneasily.

"Yeah, perfect. Why?" They asked.

She sighed." Nothing."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**James:** Smooth move James, you made her freak out.

**Remi:** We sure are giving it away but I'll be damned before I let James beat me.

**Sharon:** I knew it, I hoped I was wrong but I knew it. Now I have to make a decision.

* * *

"You know Tina, you are attracting a lot of negative attention with your behavior and how you treat Toby." Informed Phoebe." We barely have any friends on this team and we can't afford to make any enemies, you may just find yourself eliminated next time."

"Relax! It's just that tall guy who is annoyed, I don't have any problems with the others." Eased Christina.

"Don't be so sure. Out of seven of us, three are friends of his, so if he gets four votes for you, then you are out." Reminded Phoebe." Plus, who knows who James will vote for."

"Sharon is on our side, and Bradley might not vote for me. So I think I'm safe." Said Christina.

"Why should you even be resorting to that kind of thinking? Just stop getting on everyone's nerves, if that is possible anyway." Advised Phoebe.

"Yeah yeah." Silenced Christina." Hey, can you believe that we are the last three from the group? This is awesome!"

"The correct term is horrible. We should have all been here still." Disagreed Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** Phoebe worries a lot, just relax and enjoy the island.

**Phoebe:** I think it will be two left if she doesn't make amends with the others on the team.

* * *

Lillian and Bradley had snuck in to the Crimson cabins to use their fans.

"What do you think they'll do if they catch us here?" Asked Lillian anxiously.

"They can kiss our asses, they have them all to themselves all day long, no one is using them now, so why not us?" Said Bradley.

"I am so ready to start winning again, but I'm worried your team will end up losing." She told him.

"So you think we can't do it?" Asked Bradley.

"I know you can't." She retorted jokingly.

"Come here you." He said as he pounced her tickling her.

"No please, stop." She laughed." Okay fine fine, you can do it."

"Great, now you got me all sweaty." He scolded.

"Exactly the way I like you." She purred flirtatiously.

"Don't mess with my head now, we're on TV." He warned.

"Campers, please stop whatever you're doing and head to the mess hall. Oh and Lillian, Bradley, you can continue what you were doing after the Challenge." Spoke Chris on the intercom.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** That bastard! Nothing stays hidden from these cameras.

**Bradley:** I have a feeling I was about to get lucky. You're a dead man Chris if she isn't in that mood again.

**Phoebe:** I don't even wanna know what they were doing.

* * *

After the contestants were gathered in the mess hall, they noticed that a wall was set at one of the hall walls, and divided in to three large separate sections.

"Campers, you always take Chef's cooking for granted, but today, you are going to experience a fraction of what he goes through to make you all your meals." Said Chris." Each team will be cooking a three course meal; an appetizer, the main course, and a dessert. It is up to you to divide the work amongst yourselves, you will all have two hours. These dishes will then be tasted by Chef and I as the judges, and like the Talent show, we'll give each dish a score out of ten. In the end the scores will be tallied and the team with the highest score will win, whereas the team that impressed the least will be sent to elimination. You better give us some good quality dining or else you won't be getting any points. One more thing, you better not give us any repetitive dishes or else you will get a deduction. If there are no questions, then get to it. You have three minutes to consult among yourselves."

The teams began to deliberate.

"I am great at making Lasagna and Pizza, but since they are both considered main dishes, I will go with the Lasagna." Informed Lillian." Can anyone else cook here? We need a desert and an appetizer."

"I can bake muffins." Stated Lydia.

"Perfect, now we just need an appetizer. Janice, can you make some soup, preferably vegetable soup?" Asked Lillian.

"I think I can, how hard can it be?" Said Janice.

"What do we do?" Asked Daniel, referring to Harvey and himself.

"Harvey can work with me on the Lasagna, and you can work with one of them." Instructed Lillian.

"Work with her, I can do it alone." Told Lydia unemotionally.

"Great, its fun to work with someone in the kitchen." Beamed Janice.

Over on the Crimson Pecs side, they were not fully agreeing.

"So the only ones who know how to actually cook are Marianne and Seamus?" Inquired Dominick impatiently.

"I've got an idea, while Marianne is working on the cake with Nora, Dominick and Trixie can be monitoring the main course. Liam and Alex will also be checking on the appetizer. I will be switching back and forth on both the Omelet that Liam and Alex are doing, and the Hot Dogs that Dominick and Trixie are making. I will give directions to both, hopefully we can pull through." Suggested Seamus.

"I don't like this, we are bound to fail." Trixie said as she crossed her arms.

"Either give a better idea or suck it up." Scolded Nora.

"No one talked to you." Snapped Trixie." And you better not touch that cake, you'll probably ruin it."

"Alright, we'll go with Seamus' suggestion, it isn't our best challenge, but we can only hope the other teams do worse." Finished Dominick.

Things were going a lot smoother on the Pits team though.

"So we have Crepes, brownies, and cookies for deserts. And Hamburgers, steak, and Kebabs for mains? We have to pick one of those two groups, and we also have to do an appetizer." Listed Bradley.

"How about we go with Sharon's brownies and Tina and I can do the appetizer, we can make a Salad right Tina?" Suggested Phoebe.

"But I wanted to do the crepes." She whined.

Phoebe glared at her urgingly." We'll do it don't worry."

"Okay, and Sharon are you okay with that?" Asked Bradley.

"Yes, but I'll need some help." Accepted Sharon.

"Me!" Volunteered James and Remi simultaneously.

"That leaves Toby and I to work on the main course. I have an idea though. We can serve a dish with all of those components, a burger, kebab sticks, steak and a side of fries." Proposed Bradley.

"So are you all done?" Questioned Chris." Then you can go in the kitchenettes assigned to your teams, and begin. All the supplies will either be in there or in the shed in the back. Also if you cause any damages, or if you mess up the kitchen too much, Chef will deal with you himself. Trust me, you don't want that."

The contestants gulped and entered their sections.

"So the first Total Drama cook-off has begun, what dishes will we be served? Will Chef have to murder someone tonight? And which team will cater to our delights most suitably? All that when we come back." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** They're at it again, this is going to be difficult.

**Daniel:** This can be fun, I really don't want us to lose anymore.

**Trixie:** I bet we are going to lose and then that nerdy skank can get kicked out.

**Bradley:** I have a good feeling about this.

**Harvey:** Help Lillian? More like let her do the job and relax. She can do it just fine, but I really should help so they don't think of voting for me.

**Christina:** Stupid salad is boring, I wanna do Crepes.

**Liam:** Whoop-ti-doo. I get to make omelettes, how lame. I can maybe use this chance to try and do some sabotaging though.

**Seamus:** No challenge is going to be as challenging as this. We are going to need all the luck in the world to get by this time.

* * *

Harvey was given the grunt work of carrying the supplies for the team, he distributed the items to the team and they had already started preparing the dishes. Lillian got the cheese and the tomato sauce ready and her dish was now in the oven. Lydia's muffins were now being filled to be placed in the oven as well. Janice had placed the broth on the stove and was adding the necessary ingredients.

"Looks like everything is going good, we should be fine once the food is out of the oven." Spoke Lillian confidently.

"We need the oven!" Said Remi as he brought Sharon's brownie pan.

"What temperature? It's set at three hundred now." Asked Lydia.

"We need it at four hundred and twenty. Hurry." Urged Remi.

"Sorry we had it first. Wait your turn." Shooed Lillian.

"That's not fair, we need this in the oven now." Said Remi impatiently.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked Bradley as he saw them bickering.

"Honey, we were using the oven before, so you're just gonna have to wait. You understand right babe?" Cooed Lillian.

"Bradley! You can't really let her do that, just because she's your girlfriend." Whined Sharon." We'll lose if we don't have this ready in time."

Bradley was at a loss but made up his mind." Sorry babe but you had the oven for enough time, we need it or else we are going to lose."

"Bradley!" She urged sternly.

Bradley however did not listen and took one of the ovens for his team to use.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** Why that bitch, making Bradley do what she wants by whining and seducing him!

**Bradley:** I hate to do this but I have to think of the welfare of my team first, Lillian is tough, she won't be eliminated if her team ends up losing.

**Sharon:** I bet that was tough for Bradley to do, but we really need the ovens and it is our right to have them.

**Lydia:** This is all Chris' fault, if he had given each team all the needed supplies then this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

Janice and Daniel were working on the soup, they were having fun with it.

"Can you pass me the cumin please?" Asked Janice.

"Sure…which one is that?" He responded.

"It's the one that is tan in color and smells like dry lemons." She said.

"They all have the same color and I don't know what dry lemons smell like. Is it this one?" He handed her a brown spice filled container.

"That's the coriander." She laughed." That one over there."

"Sorry, I don't usually go to the kitchen or help in there." He apologized.

"No worries, we have time, and we are having fun." Comforted Janice.

"Do you think we can win this time? I think I am going home next if we lose." He said sadly.

Janice knew why he predicted himself to lose next, the girls were one hand and Harvey was necessary for the tough work in the challenges, she didn't have the heart though.

"Come here, take a sip of this." She beckoned him.

He did as told, he immediately brightened.

"This is amazing." He beamed.

"See, you don't have to worry, we won't lose tonight." She assured.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** What a sweet little boy, I really can't vote for him if we lose, I just can't.

**Daniel:** That soup was great, I really hope we win, or at least stay safe.

* * *

Marianne and Nora were making good progress on their cake, they put it first in the oven, and now they were frosting it.

"Oh yeah, I bet Chris will love this." Said Marianne as she decorated the cake.

"I think it's ugly, but we need points and I bet this is the only way we can get them from him." Mused Nora.

"You gotta know who you are catering for, and do what pleases them." Advised Marianne wisely.

"Can I ask you something Marianne, how can you stand her? I am usually a patient person and don't get involved, but she is driving me crazy." Revealed Nora.

"I know, she is bothering me too but fighting with her will only bring more drama, Dominick won't listen to anyone but her." Reminded Marianne.

"If he could only see what she is doing." Mumbled Nora.

* * *

**Confessionals)**

**Nora:** If it were anyone else, they would have punched her in the face by now.

**Marianne:** So we have Chris' vote, let's hope Chef can also give us some good grades, we need to clean the kitchen to get his approval I guess.

* * *

Seamus was moving from one side of the kitchen to the other. He prepared the dough for the omelettes and then went outside to place the hot dogs on the grill.

"You should flip them every minute, and then after five minutes take them out." Lectured Seamus as he prepared the hot dogs.

"No problem, are the omelettes going good?" Asked Dominick.

"Yeah don't worry its covered." Assured Seamus.

He went over to check on the omelettes.

"So guys, are you managing it fine?" Remember, cook the meat for one eighty seconds then add the dough to it." Reminded Seamus.

"Hey Seamus, I need to use the bathroom for a sec. can you take over till I come back, I don't trust Alex alone with this stuff." Requested Liam.

"Say no more." Accepted Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Now that I ditched the kitchen I can do some small _adjustments_ to the other teams' work Muahaha…

**Dominick:** Luckily we had Seamus who knows how to cook some stuff, I guess without teamwork, this team really can't accomplish much.

**Alex:** I don't like cooking, I rather be out doing races!`

**Seamus:** I actually think we can make it work. I am more excited for this challenge than any other one.

* * *

Liam snuck to the inner kitchen, to where the ovens were. He looked around to find that the coast was clear. He tiptoed to the ovens. Just as he was about to turn it off, someone spoke up.

"Can I help you Liam?" Spoke Phoebe who was leaning at the wall with her arms crossed.

"Whoa, you spooked me. I was just…um… checking on our dish." He lied nervously.

"But your team doesn't have anything in the ovens." She informed.

"Oh we don't, I ahh, then I must be mistaken, I'll just go back then." He quickly made his escape.

"Uhuh, you better!" She Scolded.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Drat! I got caught. Stupid Phoebe, being the usual saint she is.

**Phoebe:** Same old sneaky Liam. I suspected he would try to pull something like that. Well not on my watch.

* * *

Phoebe went back to Christina who was preparing the salad.

"I was right, he did try to cheat." Spoke Phoebe.

"Hahaha, he didn't though right?" Laughed Christina.

"Nope, I ruined his little devious plan." Smirked Phoebe.

"What if he goes back to try that?" Piqued Christina.

"Nope, he's too smart to try and attempt that again, and besides, his pride is injured now." Assured Phoebe.

"We need the brownies to be perfect, I don't think this salad is going to be good." Informed Christina.

"What are you talking about, move over, let me see that." Urged Phoebe.

Phoebe dressed the salad with oil, lemon, salt, and vinegar. Then she stirred it and took a forkful taste.

"It's good, why do you think it's not good?" Inquired Phoebe.

"Cause, I wanted to do the crepe." Whined Christina.

"Argh Christina, you can do it later." Said Phoebe exasperated.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Phoebe:** I think we got a pretty good chance.

**Christina:** Crepes are great. I should have done them today.

* * *

Bradley was grilling the kebabs and the steak outside, while Toby was frying the Burger and the Fries inside. The aroma was strongest from their benches.

"This is going great, lets hope the girls pull through with the salad and Sharon can get the brownies served considering those two are distracting her." Noted Toby.

"I think the brownies will be good, Sharon made them once before and they were delicious." Commented Bradley.

"I hope so, but those two are just goofing around all the time and are starting to distract her." Spoke Toby bitterly.

"If we see that happen then we will do something about it, but so far they haven't slowed us down in challenges." Said Bradley.

"I was hoping we don't get to that point." Said Toby while flipping the burger meat." By the way, is the steak all brown and blackish now?"

"Yes it is. Should I take it off now?" Inquired Bradley.

"Yes, and I am done with the burger meat. All that is left are the fries and your Kebabs." Exhaled Toby in relief.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Toby:** I am seriously pissed off with Remi and James, they are acting like cavemen and fighting over Sharon. How primitive and ungentlemanly.

**Bradley:** This has been the most challenge to go smoothly so far, but that can all go down the drain if Chris and Chef don't like the food.

* * *

Sharon's brownies were done and she was now cutting the mold in to square pieces. She plated two big juicy looking ones for the judges.

"You know what would go great with these? Spraying them with crème and adding some nuts. But after the brownies cool down." Suggested Remi.

"What a wonderful idea! Good job Remi." Praised Sharon.

James was jealous but he quickly thought of a counter action." I'm going to clean this place so that Chef can give us a better score."

"That is a great idea James, good thinking." She Commended.

He smirked while Remi squinted at him. She noticed the slight tension emanating from them toward each other.

"Hey, guys, are you two fighting or something?" She asked worriedly.

"What no, not at all, we are actually best friends here." Answered Remi.

"Yeah, but we just get carried away… with the challenge of course" Covered James.

"Oh, good then." She replied.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** At least they aren't fighting over me, just competing, but if they keep it up they will fight eventually.

**James:** I think we should tone it down, but then if I do, Remi might not, and he would gain the upper hand.

* * *

The teams had finished cooking the dishes and it was serving time, first up were the appetizers and it was the Grassy Pupil's soup up first.

"Good luck!" Wished Lillian as they went out.

Janice and Daniel brought the soup dishes to the judges, the dish was hot and smelled savory.

"What do you have for us then?" Asked Chris.

"We made you vegetable soup, drink it while it's hot, but be careful not to burn your tongues." Spoke Janice.

The judges sipped the soup and seemed pleased with it.

"That was really good, captured the essence of home cooking. But what let you down is that it's the middle of the frickin summer and you gave us something hot." Critiqued Chris." I give it a seven."

"It's an eight from me, that bench looks clean and tidy and the dish was fine." Added Chef.

Janice jumped excitedly." Yay, that was my first soup ever."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** At least we know the level of judging now. That was really awesome though.

**Liam:** Shit, we forgot to clean up. Shit, shit, shit…

* * *

Next up were Liam and Alex carrying the omelettes.

When they placed the dishes, Chef was glaring at them. The tasting started and then Chef threw the dish away.

"That was terrible, not to mention the sloppy cooking and the messy bench." Shouted Chef." Three."

"Yeah, that Omelette was burned, what did you leave the kid to do it? It's a five from me." Joined Chris.

They walked back ashamed and let down. Trixie was smirking.

"That's what happens when we leave children to do adults' jobs." Commented Trixie mockingly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** What the fuck? What does that so called Chef think he knows about cooking, he takes garbage and makes it taste even worse.

**Alex:** Stupid mean girl, when will she go out already?

**Seamus:** This is what I was afraid of but I didn't think we would flunk that bad. An eight out of twenty?... We're doomed.

* * *

Christina and Phoebe had brought the judges the salad. They were not getting a bad reaction though.

"That's good, the best one so far. Eight." Applauded Chris.

"Yeah, but their benches were dirty, six." Contrasted Chef.

"Christina! I told you to clean up after we were done." Nagged Phoebe.

"Woops, I didn't know that it was a big deal, I mean it was just to prepare the food." Defended Christina.

Phoebe faceplamed. The first team to present their main course was the Grassy Pupils. Lillian and Harvey walked out with their Lasagna.

"Here is a classic Italian dish that I am certain will appeal to your taste buds." Sold Lillian.

"But I thought you were Spanish." Interjected Chris.

"Yeah, but this dish is also popular in Spain." Said Lillian.

They took a few forkfuls.

"Hmm, that is quite cheesy, and that tomato sauce… I give it a nine, well done." Congratulated Chris.

"It's an eight from me." Added Chef.

"Woo!" She cheered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Phoebe:** For the love of God Christina, can't you try to pull some weight so they don't vote you out?

**Lillian: **That was great, if Lydia can do good on her dish, we can score the win this time.

* * *

Dominick and Trixie were bringing in their hotdogs. They brought ketchup and mustard bottles so the judges can plate them the way they prefer. Chris and Chef added the necessary condiments and dug in to the dogs.

"Those are perfect. But, I'm tasting something. Hey Chef, are you getting a hint of something, I don't know, call me crazy but is that the taste of perfume?" Asked Chris curiously.

Chef grunted a yes.

"It is, you would have gotten a ten, but it's a seven now." Said Chris.

"Seven." Agreed Chef.

"Sorry, I didn't know that my perfume was that powerful. It seeped into the sandwiches." Said Trixie.

"That's what happens when we leave girls to do adults' jobs." Commented Liam as a late comeback.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** Seriously? Perfume in a hotdog? I never heard of anything like that.

**Trixie:** Who cares, I need to look and smell perfectly, it's just a minor setback.

**Daniel:** At least we are not losing, I hope Alex is safe tonight though.

* * *

Toby and Bradley were now taking out their dishes to the judges. And they smelled heavenly. As soon as they placed them in front of the judges, Chris began to salivate.

"We made you an all meat dish with Kebabs, steak, Hamburg…" Toby's introduction was interrupted by Chef.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and let us eat." Silenced Chef.

They ate each of the components with a pleased expression on their faces.

"Now that's what I call a hearty manly dish. Ten." Beamed Chef.

"It needed a few condiments and a drink and it would have been perfect, but good job, it's an eight from me." Noted Chris.

They highfived and went back.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** Fuck yeah!

**Lillian:** I am happy that Bradley is doing good, I wouldn't mind if any of us wins.

**Marianne:** We need a perfect twenty to even have a chance of being safe tonight. I think that can be achieved.

* * *

First up with the desserts was Lydia who took out her muffins.

She placed two, one for each judge. They ate them and nodded.

"Its good, but it needs icing and maybe decorating a bit. It just looks and tastes so bland. Six." Critiqued Chris.

"Seven." Said Chef." The flavor was normal, but you kept yo' bench clean."

Alex had taken out the cream can, sprayed some on the muffin and ate it, he didn't notice though that he spilled some cream on the floor. Sharon had just taken out her brownies. The dishes she served had a nice square of chocolate brownie with cream iced all over it, topped with nuts and a cherry. The image of the perfect dessert.

"Looks sweet and tasty, hopefully it can top the previous one." Said Chris getting ready to dig in.

"Oh you can be sure it is perfect, afterall, it was made by Sharon, the best cook on this island." Bragged Remi.

"You won't find anyone better to make brownies here. Those are the best you will ever taste." Continued James.

"It's alright guys, let's not exaggerate." She blushed.

"If this doesn't taste as good as you are claiming, then I am giving it a zero." Informed Chris.

Everyone gulped and waited for Chris to gulf it down.

"Because the kitchen was cleaned really good, and this is one hell of a fine dessert, I give it a ten." Spoke Chef.

Sharon jumped and hugged James. Chris was about to speak next.

"This dish almost got a zero, but then all the extra stuff that made it just… perfect, the cream, the nuts, the cherries, the fact that the brownie was not too hot. Bravo, it's a ten." Judged Chris.

The trio were ecstatic and it was Remi's turn to be hugged.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Typical, the cold and serious girl cooks something that tastes and look exactly the same.

**Sharon:** Weee, that was the most wonderful thing ever. I got a perfect twenty, and both Remi and James helped get that for me, I am really stumped now.

**Toby:** Dammit, they did good, and instead of distracting her, they actually helped, I hope she can wake up and see what is happening around her.

**Remi:** Beat that Dominick! I dare you.

* * *

The only dish left was the dessert from the Crimson Pecs team. The cake looked great, in Chris' standards. It was iced with his face on it with a wide toothy grin, and the teeth were sparkling white by the icing.

"I have a great feeling about this." Chanted Marianne as she carried the cake with Nora.

As they were going out the door they slipped on the creme on the floor and the cake went flying in the air. Everyone's eyes were plastered on the cake as it flew in slow motion and dropped right on top of the judges. Everyone gasped.

"You know, it did look good, and it tastes okay." Chris said calmly as he tasted from a glob that landed on his shirt." But you frickin ruined my outfit and now I seriously need a bath. You won't get higher than two."

Chef stood angrily, walked over to them." Get out of my kitchen."

The team did not hesitate to run out the mess hall.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Dominick:** Dammit.

**Marianne:** Well that sucked.

**Nora:** That was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.

**Christina:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….

**Janice:** I guess we can assume that we are safe tonight, I really wanted to avoid the voting.

* * *

After the judges cleaned up, Chris gathered the teams to announce their results.

"I guess that was one eventful cook-off, we had a team that blew us away, and a team that literally blew us away. By the way Pecs, Chef gave you a zero." Chris Informed." Anyway, the winning team was one that really impressed and stepped it up. With a total of fifty two out of a possible sixty, The Navy Pits take the win. And what a prize they will be receiving, a whole weekend visit to a relaxation resort, or in other words, a spa."

The team's cheering was loud and it took them a while to quiet down.

"In second place and safe tonight are the Grassy Pupils with forty five points." Continued Chris.

The team was relieved to have finally escaped elimination.

"Crimson Pecs, today you blew it. You scored a measly total of twenty four. You will be going to elimination in an hour." Informed Chris.

"Can someone tell me what we slipped on?" Asked Marianne feeling disappointed.

"It was creme, and I saw that kid eating some." Accused Trixie.

"Is that right Alex?" Questioned Seamus.

He nodded guiltily.

"Then I guess we know who needs to be punished tonight." Trixie decided.

"Like you get to speak misses perfume in a hotdog." Commented Nora.

"My dish wasn't the one that got a two, or an eight." She brushed.

"How can you mess up like that? You should never have been on our team!" Shouted Dominick.

"Hey, hey, he made a mistake, no need to yell." Interjected Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina: **OMAGASH! SPA!

**Sharon:** What an awesome prize. I loved this challenge and the prize was so amazing.

**Lydia:** Satisfactory, we just need to be safe to pass through.

**Trixie:** Obvious elimination, that clumsy kid needs to lose.

**Liam:** Alex. Alex. Alex. What have you done?

**Alex:** I didn't mean to spill creme, but that girl needs to go not me.

* * *

The Crimson Pecs were gathered at the bonfire ceremony awaiting Chris.

"It's been a while since I saw you guys here. But it could only have been you today, you seriously flunked that challenge." Told Chris.

"We know already, can we get to the damned voting now?" Urged Dominick.

"Fine then, go in to vote, there won't be any solo immunity this time though."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** Blood will spill if you stay with us any further bitch!

**Dominick:** That kid may have helped us once but we don't need any careless children on our team.

**Marianne:** Dominick had no right yelling at Alex, he is just a kid, he didn't know any better, you are an adult and you yell at him? Dominick is just too arrogant and selfish.

**Liam:** This just has to work, Trixie has to lose so I can ensure my dominance in the group.

**Seamus:** Although I should be voting for Trixie, I think Alex messed up, and he got Marianne really upset with that mistake.

* * *

The contestants were back at the campfire with Chris standing in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have six marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to...Liam"

He looked happy to get it but focused on the results.

"Seamus"

"Marianne"

"Nora"

"The three of you all received votes tonight, but also safe is…Dominick."

Trixie and Alex were left without a marshmallow.

"Trixie, you complain and brag all the time, getting on everyone's nerves. Alex, you screwed up with being careless. I can now reveal that the one who got more votes is…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"No one, you tied." Spoke Chris.

"What does that mean?" Asked Dominick.

"It means that they will have to do a mini task tie breaker. For your task tonight considering the challenge was a cooking contest, you both need to squeeze lemons into a cup to fill it up. The one who fills it faster wins earning safety while the loser gets eliminated." Instructed Chris.

"Seems simple enough, you can do it Alex." Encouraged Nora.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Trixie:** No problem.

**Liam:** A tie? That means that either Marianne or Seamus didn't vote like I had planned, dammit Alex, you ruined the perfect plan.**  
**  
**Nora:** It is so close, please Alex beat her.

* * *

Alex and Trixie were next to each other with a table set with a cup, a squeezer, and a bunch of lemons.

"You may begin…now!" Signaled Chris.

They both started squeezing with both sides getting encouragements, Trixie was only receiving cheering from Dominick. They were filling their cups quickly, Trixie's was a little less filled, she saw that and then got close to Alex and squeezed a lemon, it sprayed right in to his eyes, he began to rub them furiously forgetting about his glass. Trixie meanwhile got ahead of him and filled her glass.

"And we have a winner! Trixie is safe while Alex is eliminated." Announced Chris.

"But she cheated, that wasn't fair game." Interrupted Nora.

"She didn't actually touch him so, it doesn't count here." Said Chris.

Alex slumped sadly as he trudged to the dock of shame.

* * *

"And there you have it, another day, another challenge. The Grassy Pupils finally got out of the elimination cycle while the Pecs stumble over the cooking challenge. How will the Crimson Pecs react next time? Is Bradley going to get some action? And who will be the first double digit elimination? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Alex: Trixie**

**Dominick: Alex**

**Liam: Trixie**

**Marianne: Dominick**

**Nora: Trixie**

**Seamus: Alex**

**Trixie: Alex**

**Total:**

**Dominick: 1**

**Trixie: 3 (Tie, Won)**

**Alex: 3 (Tie, Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Janice – Lillian – Lydia

**Crimson Pecs: **Liam – Marianne – Nora – Trixie – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex

* * *

Alex is my favorite contestant! It was really hard having to let him go, but one kid is enough, and Daniel had a little more to offer than Alex. Alex was the image of boyish enthusiasm and excitement, I hope he delivered what he was supposed to. And that ends the first third. Can you believe its been a third of the competition? Although, there are twenty more chapters to come. So hang on tight because we're about start with the double digit eliminations!

Alex: Nooooo! I want to win more popsicles! Review while I go eat some.  
**  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Predators Of Nature

This is probably the fastest update, but its for a reason. Soon I'm going to get a little busy and might not be as rapid with my uploads so I wanted to treat you to a quick chapter. Here's another medium length chapter full of suspense and hilarity!

**Special Thanks: **I finally got my first review! I wanna give a big shout-out to **Curcle **for being my first reviewer :D. Thanks a bunch!

**Random Fun Fact:** Bradley and Seamus are similar in personality, often times when I would use them, I would vote one off early, and the other later on to reduce redundant personalities. In this one I was able to make them as different as I could. Seamus is the calm and collected sane guy who is down to earth and pretty much anyone could connect with whereas Bradley is the stud with the Spanish girlfriend who's all the qualities of a jock; sporty, digs cars, and is dating the (arguably) most popular girl.

Who do you like more? Tell me with a review!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Predators Of Nature**

Chris stood upon the dock of shame with his usual grin and a cup of late is his hand.

"Last time on our show, we witnessed the birth of a new relationship between Seamus and Marianne, We were about to get some development between Lillian and Bradley but due to the announcement of the challenge, they had to skip _it._" Snickered Chris." Remi and James continue to impress Sharon who is approaching her decision about them."

"Trixie is starting to be jealous of her best friend Lydia for Dominick, likewise, Lillian is also getting the wrong feelings about Sharon and Bradley. Things are going to get steamy." Continued Chris." Speaking about relationships, Harvey Has made a mini alliance with Daniel, them being the only two guys in the green team. Daniel has also started to influence Janice's choice of who to vote for."

"The challenge was a cook-off where each team had to present Chef and me with a three course meal. There was an obvious standout team; the Navy Pits delivered in flavor, clean workstations, and they worked great together earning a three day trip to the spa. Well deserved, I really loved that Brownie, I think I'm gonna ask Sharon to make me another one when she is back." Decided Chris." The Crimson Pecs however flunked, whether it was from Trixie's perfume in the hotdogs, the messy benches, or Alex's clumsiness, they ended up at the chopping block where the first tie in the voting occurred between the stuck-up Trixie and the young Alex. Trixie however bested him in a tie-breaker leaving Alex to leave the island." Capped Chris.

"A whole third of the contestants have been eliminated and we are getting closer to that halfway point. Can the Grassy Pupils avoid another elimination? Will the Crimson Pecs go through a losing streak like the Pupils before them? And what perils await the campers at the next challenge? Find out on today's episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

The girls were extremely reluctant to spend the night with Trixie in the cabin.

"Marianne, I don't know about you but I am going to sleep outside in the forest." Informed Nora as she gathered a few stuff to go out.

"Great idea, I love camping so it would be fine, and it's better than to leave you out there alone." Joined Marianne.

"Good riddance, I'll have the whole cabin to myself." Spoke Trixie.

They ignored her and went out to spend the night in the outdoors. They found a spot in the forest and placed their sleeping bags. They got tucked in.

"This is nice, much better atmosphere than in the cabin." Noted Marianne.

"Today was awful, all of it." Said Nora.

"I know, I wish it turned out differently. I guess it was partly my fault, I voted for Dominick instead of her." Confessed Marianne.

"It would be great if both of them lost, but Trixie was my main target now. I was so certain she was the one to go today." Told Nora.

"Ahh well, next time then." Finished Marianne.

They sat their in silence for a few minutes when Nora started feeling something tickling her foot.

"Marianne, cut it out. That tickles." Said Nora.

"Cut what out, I'm way over here." Asked Marianne from a fair distance away.

Nora's eyes got wide, she sat straight." Then what is here touching my feet?"

Both girls stared at each other before bolting up screaming and running back to the cabins.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** No more outdoors from now on.**  
**  
**Trixie:** A girl can't get a moment of silence in here. Bimbos!

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys**

* * *

"What's with all the screaming?" Inquired Dominick.

"I bet they finally killed each other. I saw it coming." Joked Liam.

"That was Marianne, I better check on her." Seamus got up.

"Relax! They're fine. I can hear Trixie's whining all the way till here." Eased Liam.

"You better shut up or you will be joining that little runt very soon." Threatened Dominick.

"How dare you? You ungrateful bastard! Alex won the tag race and did great at most of the other challenges too." Scolded Liam." But you're just a biased bigot who will do anything to please that useless bitch of a girlfriend that just sits there and whines all the time and does nothing productive to the team."

Liam hadn't realized what he was saying until the words were out of his mouth. Seamus was now expecting the worst. Dominick got up, flaring like a heated raging bull, grabbed Liam and slammed him to the wall. Seamus immediately got up to separate them.

"Is that what you think eh?" Spoke Dominick with an intimidating tone.

He didn't give him a chance to reply before hurling Liam out the door.

"If I see you in this cabin again, you wont only be short, you will be flattened to the ground." Growled Dominick before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** I am perfectly fine with sleeping in the wilderness. I'll use this opportunity to figure out a way to get revenge.

**Seamus:** Poor guy, but its better if he is out of the cabin, that way he is safe from Dominick.

**Dominick:** So not only Nora, but this nerd has a problem with Trixie? No one, and I mean NO ONE will upset my girl and get away with it.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys**

* * *

"How close were we today huh. We almost won." Mused Daniel.

"If Lydia's cupcakes were nicer, we would have been there relaxing in that beautiful spa, that amazing relaxing spa." Drifted Harvey in thought.

"I bet Christina is having a lot of fun, she's going to be so annoying when she's back." Told Daniel.

"Maybe Lydia is the one we should vote for next time, it's either her, or Janice." Suggested Harvey.

"I don't really want to vote for Janice, Lydia is a better choice." Said Daniel.

"Agreed." Ended Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** Janice is nice, but Lydia is okay, we can vote for her together.

**Harvey:** Alright Pits, you went to the spa eh? Alright! Just you wait.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls**

* * *

"Can you hear them out there? The girls are screaming and the boys are yelling and slamming doors." Noted Janice." Did we get that dramatic when we were losing?"

"Oh yeah, we did. We had Randall afterall. They have Dominick and Trixie." Replied Lillian.

"I can't believe Trixie has turned into this... this shallow ditz." Commented Lydia.

"It's a good thing they're arguing, we now have a better chance at the challenges." Noted Lillian.

"And what about the Pits?" Reminded Janice.

Lillian hesitated before responding." What's important is that we don't lose, and the red team can lose instead."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lydia:** Just admit that you want Bradley to win.

**Lillian:** Truthfully I don't want Bradley's team to lose, but if they do, I prefer Sharon to lose, she has been acting all nice and sweet to him.

* * *

It was the beginning of the week and the Navy Pits have been away at the spa for three whole days. The eleven contestants of the two other teams were having breakfast in the mess hall. Seamus, Liam, Marianne, and Nora were sitting with the Pupils leaving Dominick and Trixie alone.

"So he actually kicked you out?" Asked Daniel." Like Harvey did with Randall right?"

"Yeah, but I'll get him back, I promise it." Vowed Liam.

"So that was what was happening on the boys' side, but what about the screaming?" Inquired Janice.

"Marianne and I went to camp out, we didn't want to sleep in the cabin, but then we got scared and ran back." Relayed Nora.

"Is she that bad?" Wondered Lydia.

"We can't stand her." Groaned Liam.

"I wonder when those Pits are coming back, too much! Too much!" Complained Harvey." They were supposed to spend the weekend only, if they are going to be staying there today as well…"

Harvey didn't get to continue his sentence due to Chris' announcement on the intercom.

"Campers please come to the docks." Announced Chris.

"Are we really going to go through a challenge without the Pits?" Pondered Lillian.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I think the four of us are in agreement that we are going to be voting for either Dominick or Trixie from now on.

**Harvey:** I hate you Navy Pits!

**Lydia:** I can no longer consider those two friends of mine. Shame.

* * *

The two teams were at the dock now with Chris standing in front of them.

"Well teams, you had a weekend to relax and regroup, although for some, it made you more distant. For now, you have a new challenge." Addressed Chris.

"What about the Pits?" Reminded Seamus.

"Yes about that, look to the dock." Told Chris.

A boat was approaching the dock. On it were the seven team members of the Navy Pits. They were all waving to the teams and mocking them.

"I really want the Pecs to lose, but now I also want those Pits to lose!" Admitted Lillian.

The boat dropped them off, they all looked refreshed and elated.

"Welcome back Pits, had a good weekend at the spa?" Asked Chris.

"You betcha, that was the best weekend ever." Exclaimed Sharon.

"Since you're all refreshed, I bet you're more than ready for a challenge." Said Chris.

"Bring it on!" Remi challenged.

"For today, you are going deep in to the island on a live scavenger hunt for wildlife." Informed Chris." Each team will have three animals to search for, catch and bring back to camp. These animals are of three levels, green for moderate, blue for tricky, and red for difficult. As for what these animals are, they are going to be chosen by you. I have here nine cards containing the nine animals you will hunt down."

"So who gets to choose?" Brought up Liam.

"Since the Navy Pits won the last challenge, they get to choose the first three cards. Then out of the remaining, the Pupils choose leaving the last three cards to the Crimson Pecs for coming in last place. The cards will be face down, so even with that advantage, the first picks could just be the worst." Replied Chris.

"This sucks! We'll probably get the three difficult ones now." Whined Trixie.

"The leader of each team steps up to choose." Declared Chris." Bradley first."

Bradley stepped up and drew a card. He flipped it over to see a blue background with a picture of a bat on it." Bat?"

"Yes, there is a cave up the mountain that has lots of em, it's one of the tricky ones though, it'll be a pain trying to catch one since they are on the roof." Informed Chris.

"I could do worse." Spoke Bradley as he picked another card.

This one had a fox on it, and it was on a red background.

"Indeed you did do worse, some of the animals, we imported specifically for this challenge, and there is only one fox on the island, so it'll take a while to find it, and then you need to be crafty in catching it." Deliberated Chris.

"Good going Bradley, leave all the green ones for them." Scolded Remi.

Bradley went in for the third card. He dreaded finding another red background, but it was a green one with a picture of a duck on it.

"The duck, nice save. It's in the river somewhere, it can't fly too much, so it won't be much trouble." Told Chris.

Bradley went back to the team while Lillian stepped up from her team. She walked over to Chris and drew the first of the six cards. She flipped it to find a blue background with a monkey on it.

"What's tricky about them is that they jump from tree to tree, so I don't know how you can catch them but good luck." Wished Chris.

Lillian went in for her second pick. She flipped it to see a picture of a frog on green.

"Besides it being slippery, it wont be a challenge, there are lots of frogs, and they start to appear a lot at dawn." Told Chris.

"Come on Lillian, just don't get a red one." Cheered Janice." Leave them for the rightly named team."

"Go to hell." Snapped Trixie.

Lillian had chosen her third card. She slowly turned it over and was thrilled with the green color.

"It's adorable, we have to find a squirrel!" Exclaimed Lillian.

"Yes, there are quite a few squirrels here. They are fast but otherwise no difficulty compared to the other critters." Said Chris." As for you Crimson Pecs, you get a snake, which is tricky, it isn't poisonous, but still it is dangerous."

Both James and Harvey were relieved to have not received the snake.

"Great, they get squirrels and ducks, we get a frickin snake!" Complained Trixie.

"That was the easiest one, the two red ones are a dear, and a hawk." Smirked Chris.

"How the hell are we going to bring a dear back? And how are we going to catch a hawk?" Gawked Dominick.

"Figure it out!" Replied Chris.

"Can you please give us some advice, like you did with the others?" Requested Marianne.

"Since you asked so politely." Responded Chris snarkily." For the dear, it actually isn't heavy, once you catch it, witch is very challenging, you can bring it back easily, with teamwork though. As for the hawk, it can't fly away from the island because it has its babies in here. But that doesn't mean it will be easy, it will actually be the hardest one to acquire."

"How helpful!" Drawled Nora.

"Will we have anything to help us catch them? I mean you can't expect us to carry a snake on our shoulders all the way back here or a hawk with its deadly beak and talons." Asked Seamus.

"I was getting to that. In the shed are numerous supplies that will come in handy in hunting down your animals." Informed Chris." Again, since the Pits were the winners last time, three team members will go in, two from the Pupils, and only one from the Pecs. You will have one minute to gather as many items as you want. Go."

"Wait who goes in?" Interjected Phoebe.

"Anyone, come on, your time is running out." Urged Chris.

Dominick darted to the shed before anyone from his team can go. The Pupils talked among themselves and decided on Harvey and Lillian. Christina ran without the team deciding, and James and Remi followed suit.

"Think, get the important stuff!" Shouted Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** We got the best picks, the only hard one is the monkey.

**Harvey:** I went with Lillian to carry the stuff she picks, so now I'm the pack mule of the team. Perfect.

**Nora:** I don't see us winning today, if so, then Trixie is gone for sure.

**Trixie:** What a dumb challenge, I hate animals. Except for parrots.

**Liam:** I was going to run for the shed before him, but the way I see it, we are definitely going to lose, so why give them a cause to vote for me? Let Dominick be responsible.

**Remi:** We were going all out to impress her, we are going to get the best stuff.

**Toby:** Stupid bitch annoyed us all throughout the spa time, and now she just runs to the shed like she is going to pick the best stuff!

**Phoebe:** I love the idea of this challenge, but I have to wonder what Chris will do with the animals once we bring them back.

* * *

Dominick was first in, he immediately thought of the snake and knew he had to have a bag. He got the bag, while the others poured in. He then thought about the dear and knew he needed a rope. He thought about the Hawk but didn't know what to use. He then spotted a birdcage, and breathed knowing it was perfect. On his way out he snatched a pair of gloves that Remi was about to take.

"Hey! I need those for the bat." Spoke up Remi.

"Too bad." Uttered Dominick as he pushed him aside and went out.

James had retrieved two boxes, one for the duck, the other for the bat.

"Go get the other stuff, we can't catch the bat with just a box, and I didn't get anything for the fox. I don't think Christina is getting anything useful." Told James as he took the two cardboard boxes out.

Remi went in and saw a cage that was big enough to fit a fox in it. He was also trying to find something for the bat, he found a butterfly net on the corner. He got it and saw that Christina had exited the food storage with only a small bag in her hands.

"_She's getting food? Idiot._" Thought Remi.

Christina and Remi went out. Harvey was following Lillian as she gathered the stuff. He was by now carrying two boxes and a cage.

"So we got a cage for the monkey, and two boxes for the frog and the squirrel." Listed Lillian." Do we need anything else?"

"We need to get out already, this cage is heavy!" Urged Harvey looking strained.

"Oh, sorry, of course." She hurried out with Harvey behind.

The campers went to their teams to show them what they got.

"Christina why the hell would we want bread? You wasted time in there." Scolded Bradley.

"But we can use it to attract the duck. Ducks love bread." She said.

"That… is actually a good idea, good thinking Christina." Congratulated Phoebe.

"You got everything! Awesome! See, Dominick can always save the team." Commended Trixie rubbing it in the team's faces.

They all rolled their eyes. Harvey set the items down and exhaled.

"I hope that can be enough." Said Lillian.

"I don't think we will need anything else." Eased Janice.

"Well campers, now that you got your supplies, you will be off to search, each team has been given a few directions to specify where certain animals are. You will all have till sunset to come back. The team that arrives first with all their animals wins, the team that arrives last, does not manage to catch all the animals, or runs out of time is the losing team." Explained Chris." You may start now."

The teams went off to the forest in the directions specified.

"They are off to poach the animals they got, which team will arrive first? Will any animals be harmed in the making of this episode? And will any campers be harmed? Stay tuned to find out." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** We can win this, I know it.

**Lydia:** With only five people on our group, I doubt we can be the winners today.

**Remi:** Fine Dominick, but you can make sure that your team will lose. I promise you.

* * *

The teams ran a fair distance in to the forest until they came to a divergence in their paths, each of three directions leading to one of the animals they have to find.

"We cant all go together, we wont have time to get all the animals, so we gotta split up. Trixie and I will go after the dear, Marianne and Seamus, you guys can go get the snake, and the hawk is for Nora and Liam, don't fail me!" Ordered Dominick.

"Yes, excellent leadership, take the easy one and give us the hardest one." Drawled Liam sarcastically.

"If you don't get that eagle, you will be banished from the island tonight, and not by voting. If you catch my drift." Threatened Dominick.

"Hawk, not eagle, dumbass." Corrected Liam courageously.

"Can we just get moving, the others are probably already ahead." Marianne interjected.

The Pits were also at the fork in the path.

"Since we have a lot of team members, we should split up, we'll cover more ground and get the animals faster." Advised James.

"Phoebe and I will go after the duck." Announced Christina as she took off quickly.

"Hey, wait up." Followed Phoebe.

"Why don't Sharon and I go to the cave to get the bat?" Suggested Remi.

"I'll join you, it could be hard to climb the cave." Spoke James.

"Toby and I will get the Fox then." Finished Bradley.

The Pupils arrived at the fork.

"I think the others are splitting up, we should do the same." Said Lillian.

"No, let's stay together, we will be able to catch the animals a lot faster that way, and we have at least four hours so we can make it before them." Suggested Janice.

"I agree with Janice." Joined Daniel.

"What do you two think?" Asked Lillian.

"Doesn't matter, decide already." Spoke Lydia.

"Let's go together." Decided Harvey.

So they went together, starting with the squirrel.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick:** That little shrimp is asking for it. I'll pound him if I have to.

**Liam:** I'm taking a huge risk, but I'm also making him look bad. So I'll take a few punches, but he doesn't scare me.

**Janice:** I'm feeling really optimistic that by going together, we have a greater chance at winning.

**Sharon:** I decided that I would tell them tomorrow of my decision. They spent every possible second with me in the spa, it was…uncomfortable.

* * *

"Christina wait up!" Hollered Phoebe as she tried to keep up with her.

"Hurry Phoebe. I wanna see the ducky!" Urged Christina excitedly.

The river was now ahead of them. They could hear some quacking sounds.

"Yay! The ducks are here." Beamed Christina as she saw the ducks in the river.

"So…(Pant) any idea…(Pant) on how to…(Pant) catch them?" Asked Phoebe as she reached.

"I'll throw some bread pieces to them and lure them to the edge, then you grab one and put it in the box." Instructed Christina.

"I don't want to grab one, I might miss it. You do it." Said Phoebe uncomfortably.

"Fine I'll grab it, you throw the bread." Shrugged Christina.

"No, I changed my mind, you're worse, you might hurt the little thing." Spoke Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Make up your mind!" Told Christina sternly. "Stand there and wait. I will lead them to the edge and when they come, make a grab for one."

Christina stood on the edge and threw a few bits of bread close to the cluster of ducks. They immediately swam to them. Christina then threw the bits closer to the edge, again getting the ducks to come closer. She repeated the act a few times till the ducks were at the edge of the river waiting for her to throw more. Phoebe then popped out of the side and jumped to the river making a grab at the flock. The ducks began escaping and fluttering their wings frantically, most managed to get away, but Phoebe had a duck in her grasp that couldn't get away. It was quacking and thrashing wildly, but Phoebe lifted it and placed it in the box Christina was holding up for her.

"YEE! We did it!" Exclaimed Christina.

"Let's go back to camp, this duck is getting agitated. And we can sit back and wait for them. Or even offer to help the others." Suggested Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I'm glad Christina offered to take me and get the duck, it turned out to be easier than I expected.

**Christina:** Ducks are so cute and funny! I love this challenge.

* * *

Seamus and Marianne were walking with their arms hooked towards the swamp deep inside the forest, the snakes' habitat was there.

"I hate that we got the snake, I wish it was the dear, what if we got bitten?" Worried Marianne.

"Relax Mar, Chris said there were no poisonous snakes on this island. Just big muscled ones." Eased Seamus without any effect.

"That made me feel much better." Drawled Marianne.

Seamus was about to retort but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw snake dangling from a tree above Marianne.

"Seamus are you okay?" asked Marianne seeing the worried look on his face." Is something above me?"

"Don't look, don't even move." Ordered Seamus as he moved to the ground keeping his eyes plastered at the huge creature.

"Seamus, I'm freaked out, hurry, do something." Said Marianne as she started hyperventilating.

Seamus got to the ground and got a hold of a thick long stick. He told her to open the bag wide. He moved towards the unsuspecting reptile that hung on the branch. He went for its tail and lifted it from the branch, the snake turned around to attack. That was when Seamus used the stick to prop the snake's head up and direct the snake to the bag. He quickly dumped it in. Marianne began to tie the bag immediately.

"Oh my Gosh, that was so frightening." Jumped Marianne in to Seamus' embrace.

"I know, I know honey, but it's over now." He rubbed her back." Let's go back, we're probably one of the earliest couple to bring back an animal."

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Marianne:** Seamus is the bravest person I have ever met, that was… incredible.

**Seamus:** I'm just really glad that Marianne was okay, she reacted perfectly in that situation.

* * *

The Pupils had reached the location that Chris specified having the squirrels. They didn't see any squirrels though.

"So how are we going to find them?" Asked Daniel.

They thought for a few minutes before Janice brightened up.

"You got an idea don't you?" Smiled Lillian hopefully.

Janice walked over to a tree and snatched an acorn from one of the branches.

"Squirrels love acorns, so let's set a trap and wait." Suggested Janice.

"Good thinking Janice." Commended Daniel.

They set the box supported by a twig, and under it was the acorn. The twig was tied with a string that Janice was holding the other end of from behind a tree. The others stood behind her. They were waiting for a squirrel to approach.

"How long is this going to take?" Complained Lydia.

"Who knows, we have to be quiet." Replied Janice.

They waited for what seemed like eternity, but then there was the sound of scampering heard nearby. They all tried to look everywhere, until they saw the animal emerging out of a bush close to the box. It sniffed the air and ran towards the box. It made a grab for the Acorn just as Janice pulled the string. The box fell and trapped the squirrel in it.

"Hurray! We caught the first animal." Cheered Daniel.

"Now we better head to the monkey, we'll leave the frog till the last cause it'll be darker by then and there will be more of them at that time." Deliberated Lillian.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lydia:** We waited a long while, we are probably in last place now.

**Janice:** Woo! I made it for the team, let's hope the other teams are not ahead of us.

* * *

Liam and Nora were at the tree that housed the nest of the hawk. They were trying to figure out how to capture the hawk.

"Maybe we could climb the tree and take one of its eggs, it will come down and try to fight us for it and when it does we catch it." Suggested Liam.

"I can't climb though." Spoke Nora.

"I know, I know, I'll climb." Said Liam as he started climbing.

"Be careful!" She wished.

"Thanks, I'll be fine." He assured

"I meant be careful with the eggs." She corrected.

He looked at her with a dull face before resuming. He saw the hawk perched on the nest. When he reached, the hawk started cawing at him. He ignored it, and wore the gloves. He then inched his hand to the egg. The hawk started pecking his hand. He quickly grabbed the egg and started climbing down. The hawk was flying over him attacking him. When he reached the ground he threw the egg to Nora.

"Arr, I cant take it anymore. Here catch." He shouted.

"No. Don't give it to me!" She ordered as the hawk flew over to her and started pecking her.

She threw it back to him but the hawk caught it midair and flew with it back to the nest before depositing a load all over Liam and Nora.

"Great! Just great!" Liam drawled in exasperation as he wiped the droppings.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Nora:** I don't think we're going to catch this bird!

**Liam:** I hate you Dominick and your stupid whore.

* * *

Toby and Bradley have been walking for a while now and haven't seen the fox anywhere.

"You know foxes are really cunning and sly, do we even have a chance at catching it?" Inquired Toby.

"We have to try, I mean other teams have some tricky animals too." Responded Bradley.

They kept on walking till they reached the riverside, on the other end of the river they saw the fox. It was chasing a rabbit.

"This is our chance, the fox is distracted with the rabbit, we sneak up when they are close and then we grab it." Whispered Bradley.

They crossed the river and hid behind a tree. Toby readied the cage.

"Here they come." Motioned Bradley.

Just as the rabbit ran by the tree Toby placed the cage on the ground, the fox was still running and was now right in front of it. Bradley moved behind it and shoved it in the cage while Toby closed it quickly.

"That went better than I was expecting." Breathed Bradley." Do you think the others got their animals by now?"

"I bet Christina got lost and the boys are not letting Sharon walk at all." Toby spat out.

"Still on edge with them eh." Commented Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** I think we'll come in second place today. Just a hunch, but I think the Pupils will win this one.

**Toby:** We have the numbers advantage but some of the members are useless and hold us back.

* * *

The Pupils didn't have a lot to go before they started hearing monkeys howling close by.

"So we use a banana this time instead of an acorn?" Asked Harvey.

"Basically, I think catching it will be a little tougher than with the squirrel though." Replied Lillian.

Janice proposed to go forth and call the monkey with a banana in hand. Harvey was behind her with the cage.

"Lower it, don't let it see you holding it." Told Janice.

Janice started waving the banana at the trees. The monkeys watched her with curiosity. One was even bold enough to descend a tree and skip over to her. She offered the banana with Harvey behind her getting ready to trap it. The monkey made a grab for the banana, Janice was slowly backing up till Harvey was just a foot away from her. The monkey took the banana and was about to turn around when Harvey quickly engulfed the monkey with the cage. It started shrieking attracting the other monkeys.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good. RUN!" Shouted Janice to the others as she started running.

The team took off screaming with the whole troop of raging monkeys behind them.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** We should have given this a little more thought.

**Harvey:** I used to like monkeys, but I hate them now!

**Daniel:** I hope the other teams are having just as much trouble as us.

* * *

Dominick and Trixie were in a flowery part of the island, it was calm and serene.

"This place is beautiful. I would like to spend the rest of my stay here, away from those pathetic excuses of roommates I have." Uttered Trixie.

"Don't worry about them, you are better than them all." Soothed Dominick.

"I know I am, but I just want them to lose already. I wish it was just you and me." Told Trixie.

"We'll get them all out, you just pick the one you want and they are out of here like that!" He said snapping his fingers.

"Dominick, look." She pointed ahead.

He stopped to look at what she pointed at. There in front was a graceful looking dear eating some grass.

"I know about dears that they have really good hearing and are really fast, so we better be as quiet as possible." Whispered Dominick.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Pondered Trixie.

"We won't be able to surprise it." Noted Dominick.

"I know, maybe if I just try to pet it, it will like me and then you catch it." Suggested Trixie.

"Go ahead, it is our best shot." Ushered Dominick.

Trixie approached the dear slowly. The dear perked up and readied itself for anything. She brought her hand slowly to pet it. The dear looked suspiciously at the hand, sniffed it. Then bolted away quickly.

"Come back here!" Shouted Trixie.

They ran after it but could not keep up. It was too fast for them.

"So we go back empty-handed?" Inquired Trixie.

"Do we have a choice?" Surrendered Dominick." We'll never catch up to it."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Trixie:** How dare it run away like that? I smell pretty and look gorgeous!

**Dominick:** I hate quitting but I've got to face reality that we wont catch it, and I know the others are probably not going to catch the snake and the hawk either.

* * *

The Pupils were running away from the horde of monkeys, they were headed to camp.

"Guys, we didn't get the frog! We will lose if we go back to camp now." Panted Harvey.

"Someone needs to go get the frog while we distract the monkeys to keep chasing us." Spoke Lillian.

"Can I go?" Asked Daniel.

"Alright, jump to that bush and wait till all the monkeys cross before going okay?" Instructed Lillian.

"Yeah. Cover me." Said Daniel.

They distracted the monkeys by running wildly and waving around their hands while Daniel jumped to a bush. The troop passed by without detecting him. When he was sure all the monkeys were long gone he got up and started running to the frogs.

"_I gotta hurry, it's getting late, I don't want the team to lose because of me._" Thought Daniel as he ran frantically.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** Those monkeys just wouldn't stop chasing us. Chris better help us!

**Daniel:** We just have that frog, I can't let them down.

* * *

Liam and Nora were still trying to capture the hawk, but they were running out of ideas.

"Just face it Liam, we wont be able to catch it. Let's just go back. It's getting late." Urged Nora.

"But I hate to lose, and I don't give up!" He nagged.

"If we lose its obvious who is out, and it's already late so odds are, someone already won." She reasoned.

"Fine, if you say so." He agreed finally.

The Pupils were right in front of camp. The monkeys kept their pursuit.

"Chris, Chris, Chris!" Yelled Janice.

"What! Say it already and spare me your annoying voice." He snapped.

"Rude!" She crossed her arms forgetting their predicament.

"Chris, there is a horde of monkeys on our tail. Do something." Interjected Lillian.

"Come on, is that the big problem?" Scoffed Chris.

The monkeys emerged out of the forest and scattered around the camp and began vandalizing the whole location. The camera was knocked to the ground with monkeys howling and beating at it. The scene cuts to Remi, James, and Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** My voice is beautiful, not annoying.

**Lillian:** How is that not a problem Chris? Monkeys are now running all over camp. Good job.

**Chris:** My camp! My beautiful camp! (The door opens and several monkeys run in and start jumping around all crazy. Chris is screaming like a little girl as he dashes out of the confessional.)

* * *

The trio had walked a long way and ascended a mountain until they reached the cave.

"I can't believe it's already gotten dark, its gunna take us a while to return to camp." Noted James.

"Here is the cave, do you think the bats flew out already?" Asked Sharon.

"We didn't see any going up here, so I'm guessing they are still in there. Now, how do we catch one?" Asked Remi.

"We have the butterfly net right?" Someone stands with a net at the entrance to the side of the cave, and someone goes in to get the bats to fly out." Proposed James.

"Good idea!" Commended Sharon.

"I'll go in and get the bats to fly out." Volunteered Remi.

Remi went in, while James stood outside with the net. There was a moment of silence and waiting. Suddenly a flock of bats came flying out of the cave. James positioned the net in front of the cave opening. Several bats managed to get caught, Sharon brought the box and James emptied the bats in it. After the bats had all exited the cave, Remi came out.

"So did you get one?" He asked.

"No, we got six!" Exclaimed Sharon proudly.

"Awesome, let's hope Chris can give us something extra for this." Cheered Remi.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**James:** I think we got a good chance at winning. Unless we're too late.

**Remi:** We are going to beat them again, I hope Dominick's team loses, so we have two members more than both of them.

**Sharon:** They seem to work great when with me, I guess they like to impress me so they do their best. (Sigh)

* * *

Daniel was running to the swamp. He wasn't paying attention where he was going because it got dark, so he slipped and fell in to a muddy puddle.

"I made it!" He cheered.

He looked around to see if there were any frogs. He could hear the frogs' croaking. Then one landed on his head. He flailed around to make a grab but it was slippery and slipped from his grasp. He chased it around until he pounced on it preventing it from escaping. He was now covered in mud all over. He dashed towards camp. Both the trio and Daniel were now on their way to camp. Daniel was however closer than them. Daniel then burst in to camp. He was utterly confused with what he saw. Monkeys jumping around everywhere, team members running around. Chris and Chef shouting. Cameras broken, Crew members fighting with monkeys. The tents for the workers were collapsed. It was pure and total chaos. Remi, James, and Sharon then appeared behind Daniel, and were just as shocked at what they saw.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**James: **Uhh…

**Remi: **Dafuq did I just see?

**Daniel:** That was hilarious!

* * *

After a few hours of subduing the animals, repairs, and bandaging up everyone. The teams stood before Chris. He looked mad, really mad.

"OK then, we learned something today, NO MORE ANIMALS." He shouted." The losers are the Pecs, you didn't get anything but the snake. Get out of here till the elimination starts. As for the winning team. Daniel reached with the frog right before Sharon and the boys."

The team began to cheer, but were stopped by Chris.

"However, the Pits brought back several bats." Continued Chris causing the Pits to get excited.

"So what? We were supposed to bring back the animals you listed and be here first, and that was us." Scolded Lillian." And we brought you a whole troop of monkeys, so we win if that is the criteria you are using."

"THAT IS THE POINT!" Yelled Chris." Those damn monkeys. They wrecked my camp. So I'm giving the victory to the Pits."

The Pits were elated at the revelation while the Pupils were fuming.

"You biased jerk! We deserve that win, follow the damn rules you put you bigot!" Shouted Lillian.

"If I make you win, you are all going to pay for the damages you caused, so just pipe down and walk away before I change my mind!" Retorted Chris.

They were still agitated but agreed to the somewhat fair alternative.

"You win an Xbox, it will stay with you till the teams are disbanded, now go leave me alone." Said Chris to the Pits.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** FFFFFFFUUUUU…

**Seamus:** So we went through the trouble for nothing? At least Marianne and I had a good time.

**Christina: **WE WON! DUCKIESSSSS!

**Toby:** How the hell do we keep winning? With Christina, and those two fighting for Sharon?

**Lillian:** As much as I hate to say it, I guess it was a fair deal, we can't really afford the damages.

**Liam:** Your threat is worthless Dominick, you can't get rid of me, but I will sure as hell make you suffer now.

* * *

The Pecs were gathered around the bonfire ceremony looking exhausted. Chris looked miffed.

"You didn't get two out of three of the animals you were assigned, you guys suck! It's funny because you aren't the team I wanted to punish, but anyway. No solo immunities. Get to it." Ordered Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Nora:** There isn't any way you can survive this time Trixie.

**Trixie:** Useless nerdy trash! Get out and let us all be happier already.

**Dominick:** Trixie says she is having problems with Nora, so off with her.

**Liam:** Like I once said, take out his crush, leave him crushed. And oh how I want you crushed. Jerk.

**Marianne:** It was all a waste today, and none of the others brought back anything, but Trixie has been the one to perform the worst overall, plus, she is annoying as heck.

* * *

Back at the bonfire, Trixie and Dominick were sitting on one side of the logs, with the others sitting away from them. Chris was standing in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to...Dominick."

"Ha! First me, then my babe, see you in that boat soon Nora." Smirked Dominick as he grabbed the marshmallow.

"Seamus"

"Marianne"

"Liam"

"You were saying?" Retorted Liam smirking.

"The two of you are the only ones that received votes tonight, Trixie, you whine and complain all the time and barely play the challenges. Nora, you try hard, but don't get along with the leader of your team and Trixie." Spoke Chris." The last marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Nora"

Trixie got up proudly." Take that! Now get out of here."

"Are you deaf? He said that Nora gets the final marshmallow." Told Liam.

"What?! That's not possible, I am loved, I am the best. I deserved to win this. I am perfect at challenges. I…" Her rant was interrupted by Chef hauling her onto the boat and taking off with her.

The others were relieved, but then looked at Dominick. He turned towards them and glared at them.

"You! You just wait, you'll all pay for this. Just wait." He spat as he stomped away.

* * *

"And that wraps it, a long tiring day closed with a dramatic vote off. I would have cared more if it wasn't for that darned horde of monkeys. Will the Navy Pits sweep away the competition now? What will Dominick do to his team? And who will we say goodbye to next? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Dominick: Nora**

**Liam: Trixie**

**Marianne: Trixie**

**Nora: Trixie**

**Seamus: Trixie**

**Trixie: Nora**

**Total:**

**Nora: 2**

**Trixie: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Janice – Lillian – Lydia

**Crimson Pecs: **Liam – Marianne – Nora – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – James – Phoebe – Remi – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie

* * *

And finally Trixie is gone. She started out being a whiny girl but then turned bitter and conceited because who doesn't love to hate a conceited whiny girl? Don't worry, she isn't like that in reality, but she is close to Dominick. Speaking of which, wait till next chapter to see what becomes of the Pecs now that they are left with an enraged Dominick. Thanks again for my reviewer, and for the vote on the poll! I hope more come soon :D

Trixie: Ugh seriously, someone needs to review and tell the author just how stupid my elimination was, afterall I was the best contestant on the island, along with my baby Domy.


	11. Chapter 11: Camp Of Conflicts

If you're wondering about my quicker than usual updates, its because I'm getting reviews. I get so anxious to reply to you guys and see your reactions that I can't wait to upload. Anyway, about this chapter, other than the usual, being about the same length as the previous. This chapter has quite a lot of **cursing **so if that is not your cup of tea, you were warned! However, you'll see why that is. This is one of my favorite chapters, and I'm proud to say, it saddens me, and I don't get easily saddened by stories. The challenge is another of the Show's almost traditional ones.

To my reviewers:  
**Curcle**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, it was one of the funnier ones. (You'll see how this one conflicts with it being quite sad). Also, I was inspired to quickly update after your first review.

**PizzaTheBomb**: Yeah Trixie was funny, pretty much all villains can be entertaining to read for. I'm honored that you think my writing is good (Would you believe its not beta'd? :D) And go **Curcle**! XD

**Random Fun Fact**: Lydia is one of the most unique contestants, and surprisingly, this is one of the first times I use her in my stories. Truthfully, it was hard to write for her, as with every character with a serious nature (unintentional Pokemon reference XD) But I loved how it all turned out, it helped give her several subplots. It even made her slightly anti-hero ish.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Camp of Conflicts**

Chris stood upon the dock drinking the usual cup of cappuccino.

"Last time on Total Drama, conflict arose in the Crimson Pecs team, Dominick clashed with Liam and threw him out who in turn swore revenge. All while the Pits were enjoying their trip to the spa, upon their return they were thrown another challenge where they had to track down and retrieve specific animals. The Navy Pits and the Grassy Pupils led the game with the Pupils gaining the upper hand." Spoke Chris as he frowned." However, due to the attack of a horde of savage monkeys and the destruction of the campsite, the Navy Pits were crowned victorious. The Pecs stunk yet again by not having captured most of their assigned animals and were sent to elimination."

His frown was once again replaced with a wide grin.

"The elimination could not have been more intense as the group ganged up on Trixie, her departure left the tank Dominick enraged. What will he do to his team? What will Sharon tell the boys? And who will get the boot next? Find out today on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Boys**

* * *

Chris set up a TV screen without cable or anything, just for the Xbox. He also gave them a huge collection of games for it. All four boys were trying out a racing game now. Remi and James were leading with Bradley and Toby lagging.

"You'll never win James, just accept second and make this easy for me." Mocked Remi.

"In your dreams. You're the one who'll get second." Retorted James.

"Why are we even trying?" Toby asked Bradley.

"Cause its fun, ignore them." Replied Bradley.

The race ended with them both getting first place in a tie. Toby and Bradley came in third and fourth.

"Shit! Another tie." Cursed Remi.

"This can be a tie, but I know Sharon will choose me, which is the only worthy challenge." Smirked James.

"Fuck you both! I hope she breaks both of your hearts. Talking about her like she is a toy. I can't stand you two any longer." Fumed Toby as he left the cabin.

Remi got up to fight but Bradley sat him back down with a stern look.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** I want them gone more than Christina even, assholes.

**Remi:** Retarded loser, who stepped on his tail? We didn't do anything to him so why is he getting in our faces?

**James: **I know what we are doing is insensitive and demeaning, but Remi is too competitive and will rub it in me, even I am competitive.

**Bradley:** Although Toby shouldn't have done that, I slightly agree, they are starting to annoy me.

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Girls**

* * *

"This reward was stupid, it was just for the boys." Whined Christina.

"Don't trash it till you try it." Advised Phoebe." You might just enjoy it."

"Like I wanna play video games. Eww." Refused Christina stubbornly.

"(Sigh) Suit yourself." Sighed Phoebe. She noticed Sharon looked deep in thought." Hey, what's on your mind?"

"Those two, you probably noticed them competing for me right?" Sharon responded.

"We all did. They didn't exactly make it discreet." Giggled Phoebe.

"I'm thinking about my reply to them. On one hand Remi is my friend from before this place, he is handsome, brave and persistent. On the other hand, James is sweet and chivalrous, he is just the absolute gentleman. This is difficult." Described Sharon.

"Looks like you got a dilemma there, but I think you know what you have to do." Said Phoebe vaguely.

"Yes, tell them to crush on me instead." Piped Christina." Like seriously, you are so lucky."

"I wish they were crushing on someone else." Laughed Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals) **

**Christina:** Actually I don't want them to crush on me, they are both not close to being my type.

**Phoebe: **Christina's gimmicks can sometimes be amusing.

**Sharon:** I have come to a decision and I shall let them know in the morning.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls**

* * *

"What a challenge! Chris is such a jerk to our team, he deserved having his 'precious' camp wrecked." Exclaimed Janice.

"Exactly, he trolls us all the time, he had no right to take away our win like that." Agreed Lillian.

"First off, we would not have been able to afford the repairs, secondly the reward would have been worthless to us. So we got off easily this time." Lectured Lydia.

"Why are you always like that Lydia? We should have what we deserve, it's the principle." Contrasted Janice.

"I'm being realistic, and it may be the principle but we did get a fair deal." Explained Lydia." Just be grateful Dominick wasn't on our team now, Trixie just got voted off."

"He's going to murder them. I really feel bad for them now." Sympathized Lillian.

"There's not much he can do, if he gets them to lose, they'll all vote for him. He's a smart guy, he won't do anything to jeopardize his chances at the million." Predicted Lydia.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lydia:** I knew Trixie was going out any day now, I was really hoping she would change back but…

**Janice:** Lydia always bursts our bubble! What's wrong with demanding our rights?

**Lillian:** I'm conflicted, on one hand, I want them to lose, but then again, I don't want them to have fights for that to happen.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys**

* * *

The boys were lying down after a long day getting ready to drift off in to sleep.

"I wish we won that Xbox." Spoke Daniel." It's boring enough without Alex and Mark."

"In the morning, go there and ask them if they'll let you play for a while." Suggested Harvey.

"Do you think they'll let me?" Asked Daniel hopefully.

"I don't know, they should." Responded Harvey sleepily." Go to sleep, if you wake up early, you'll get more time to play with it."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** I'm feeling really lonely now, all my close friends are gone.

**Harvey:** What am I supposed to do? Play hide and seek with him or what?

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

"Finally, the witch is out." Breathed Nora as she collapsed on her bed.

"Yeah, but with one problem disposed of comes another more serious one." Interjected Marianne.

"But he's alone now, if we lose we vote him out." Retorted Nora.

"I'm speaking about what he will do outside of the eliminations. He didn't seem sane you know." Pointed Marianne.

"Do you really think he will attempt to hurt us? Questioned Nora.

"You know him better than I do, you have the answer to that." Replied Marianne.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Pondered Nora.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** I'll worry about Dominick later, right now I wanna enjoy having defeated Trixie.

**Marianne:** Maybe without Dominick, we would all be friends here. But then, he is the leader, what would become of us without him?

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys**

* * *

Seamus and Liam crept to the cabin. They peered in to find Dominick turned to the wall. They went in slowly and lay in their respective beds quietly.

"Hey Seamus, can I sleep in your bed? I don't think I'll be alive tomorrow if I stay vulnerable like this." Whispered Liam half-jokingly.

"Relax, he isn't that beastly. He won't hurt you." Eased Seamus quietly.

"He wasn't so happy about me talking back to him, and he threatened to pulverize me, so I'm not really comforted by that." Reminded Liam.

Dominick tossed in his sleep signaling that the boys should just hush up and go to sleep.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** This isn't what I was hoping would happen, but now that it is, we need to get rid of Dominick, pronto!

**Liam:** He doesn't really intimidate me, he can't attack me on live TV, but still, I'm this little scrawny guy and he is a huge bulldozer death machine on Redbull and Testosterone.

* * *

The next morning, the contestants were eager to go on their own ways to spend their free time, their confinement to their teams during most of the time was driving them insane.

"So you haven't noticed her trying to flirt with you or acting all seductively to you?" Asked Lillian.

"Seducti-what? No, I don't think so, whatever you just said." Responded Bradley cluelessly.

She sighed." Then you better not respond to any of her attempts to woo you."

"Woo who? Lillian, what are you saying for the love of cars!?" Flailed Bradley.

"Nothing, never mind. So how was the Xbox? Enjoying your winning streak darling?" Questioned Lillian as she derailed the subject.

"Its great, a good way to take up time. And don't worry about winning, I'm sure your team will win one soon." Assured Bradley.

"We were supposed to win last time." She reminded.

"Just be happy you didn't lose again." He retorted." I'm getting worried that you might be in danger of elimination soon. What would this place be without you?"

"Nahh, there is no threat to me in voting yet, it'll most probably be one of the boys." Assured Lillian.

"I hope you're right, because this place would turn to shit without you in it." He replied as he kissed her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** I'm not convinced though, I know she is up to something.

**Bradley:** Sharon and me? I don't really see it happening, Lillian was always jealous for me, even when there was nothing there.

* * *

Harvey saw Daniel sitting in the cabin alone doing nothing and felt bad for him. He went over to him with a plan.

"Hey kid, come with me." Beckoned Harvey.

Daniel followed curiously. Harvey led them to the Navy Pits cabin. He knocked and was met with Christina.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Let him play with the XCube. Just for a while." Requested Harvey.

"You mean Xbox?" Laughed Christina.

"Yes Xbox whatever." Said Harvey.

"No, it is ours, Chris wont allow it." Replied Christina as she made a face at Daniel.

"Don't tell Chris, come on he's your own brother." Nagged Harvey.

"Fine! But if someone asks, I had nothing to do with this." She agreed as she left the cabin.

"Thanks!" Said Daniel as he hugged him before going inside.

Janice showed up looking pleased." Did they let us play with it?"

"Yes, but we can't tell Chris." Cautioned Harvey.

"Nice, I want to try." She beamed as she followed Daniel.

"Room for one more?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"You wanna play with this?" He gawked at her.

"I am dead bored and I'm ready to do anything to change my routine." She revealed.

They inserted a party game and started playing, they had a lot of fun with it.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** I wasn't going to let Daniel play with it, but he brought someone with him, what was I supposed to say?

**Daniel:** Janice and I really had fun, if Harvey Hadn't done that, we would have sitting waiting till the challenge started. Thanks Harvey.

**Janice:** I actually like video games, but I wasn't going to reveal that on cam… shoot! Can someone edit that out please?

* * *

Phoebe was worried that in the next elimination, Christina would be the one to get voted out, so she sought to keep her friend in for as long as possible. First she needed to talk to Toby.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" She requested upon seeing him.

Toby shrugged.

"I know Christina can be a pain sometimes, most of the times, ok all the time. But really she isn't that bad once you get to know her. She doesn't mean any insult she says. That's just who she is." Described Phoebe.

"Does that mean I have to tolerate her making fun of me?" Questioned Toby looking displeased.

"I talked to her about that, and she hopefully wont rile you up like that again." Spoke Phoebe.

"No, I'm not convinced, this is just so she doesn't get voted out, I don't agree to this." Refused Toby as he walked away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Phoebe:** Why do I keep getting into embarrassing situations!?

**Toby:** It's a trick, they want to make me vote someone else so they can vote for me! I'm not an idiot.

* * *

Lydia was walking around in the quiet forest enjoying the solitude when she heard someone talking. She peered from behind a tree to see Nora and Liam.

"So the plan is to lose on purpose so we can all vote for Dominick?" Asked Nora.

"We have no choice, if he stays any longer, he is going to kill us all." Exaggerated Liam.

"What if he wins solo? Or what if we become too weak to even win any other challenges?" Bombarded Nora.

"Those are risks I am willing to take in this case." Murmured Liam." Look, we'll just see how things go and then we can make a decision.

"Okay, good." Agreed Nora as they walked back to camp.

"_I should tell Dominick to be careful._" Thought Lydia.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** My life is first, then comes this competition. Just because Dominick will be eliminated doesn't mean that we will stop winning.

**Lydia:** I shouldn't interfere, but for Dominick, he is still an old friend of mine afterall.

* * *

Seamus headed towards Dominick with determination. He had to put an end to Dominick's rage once and for all. **  
**  
"Dominick! You have to talk to me." Said Seamus sternly as he approached him.

"Get out of my face traitor!" Barked Dominick.

"No, you listen to me, Trixie was going nuts, we kept her here for as long as possible, but she never did anything in the challenges, made lots of fights and demoralized the whole team. She had to be taken down. You yourself know what she did, you cannot keep denying it to stand by her side." Lectured Seamus.

"You son of a bitch! That's none of your business." Attacked Dominick as he grabbed him by the collar.

"Strike me when you want. Know that you destroyed all your friendships by being the aggressive jerk she turned you into. You were never like that. What happened to you?" Continued Seamus.

Dominick was about to pound him but Marianne shrieked and interrupted him.

"Stop it! Stop right now! What do you think you are doing? Your best friend here? Is that what you have become?" Scolded Marianne as she took Seamus away.

Dominick stared angrily in to space."_ I have no friends! You are all going to pay for this._"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick:** Friends are worthless if they stab you in the back and take away what you care for most!

**Seamus:** I had to stop him, but he is gone, no use of reasoning with him now. I just had to do something to protect the others.

**Marianne:** If we do lose then we get him out, but till then, how are we going to get along?

* * *

Sharon had informed the boys she wanted to speak with them. They were eager and by her side in a flash.

"What is it Sharon? You wanted to tell us something?" Asked Remi excitedly.

"Well, it has come to my attention that the both of you are competing for me." Spoke Sharon slowly." I am flattered, but sadly I have to take a decision about it now."

"Yes? You chose?" Urged James.

"My decision is that I am going to have to…turn you both down." She revealed." You are both so sweet, and you pulled a lot of effort to impress me, and believe me I am impressed, we had fun but I cant choose one of you over the other, for three reasons. First, I don't want one of you to hate the other, secondly, I admire you both equally, as friends. And finally, I'm older than the both of you, I wouldn't be interested in you like that. You're like my little brothers. I hope everything can be normal now."

"Contestants, please meet me in front of the mess hall in five minutes." Instructed Chris over the intercom.

She walked off leaving the boys jaw-smacked.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I'm sure they took it well, I honestly couldn't see myself with either one of them.

**Remi:** FUCK! We got tied in that too! Dammit!

**James:** She turned us both down? Bummer! I actually had faith in winning this one. Guess it was a deserved punishment to our primitive behavior.

* * *

The teams begrudgingly gathered around Chris in front of the mess hall.

"Campers…well that just sums up today's challenge." Spoke Chris.

"Huh?!" Questioned Daniel.

"I have been calling you all campers all this while, but it has never been a more suitable title as it will be today." Exclaimed Chris." You're all going to be camping in the woods today, and return tomorrow morning. Each team will be assigned to a different location equidistant from camp. Your mission is to go there, set your own camp, feed yourselves, and then be the first to arrive at seven in the morning. You will all be given all the necessary supplies except food."

"Yay! Camping is fun. It'll just be us and nature." Commented Marianne.

"More like us VS nature." Contrasted Sharon.

"Actually, you shouldn't have any real problems with nature itself, this challenge is more a test to teamwork and leadership than anything. Remember, be here first and you win, be last and you lose, not to mention being an incomplete team when you arrive of course." Clarified Chris." You may go in three…two…one…START!"

The crimson Pecs started running, the Pits headed off in a rushed start while the Pupils chose to walk this part.

"There they go to stay the night deep in the island. What they don't know is that this challenge was to get rid of them while we make some repairs and take a break from them. How will the teamwork set out between them? Will any wild animals attack them? And which team will be back first in the morning? Stay tuned to find out." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I am so excited!

**Sharon:** I'm not so thrilled about this challenge, I hope it'll be over quickly.

**Phoebe:** It's fun to just spend some quality time with the outdoors. Hopefully it will be a chance to come along and work together and get to know each other.

**Daniel:** In our youth club, we used to camp a lot, so I know some stuff about camping.

**Lillian:** I don't know much about camping, how am I supposed to lead my team?

**Liam:** I'm proficient with the skills required for camping, but I won't offer any of my expertise, I want us to lose remember?

* * *

"Why the hell are we running? It's not a race to reach camp." Shouted Liam while the red team ran.

"Shut up and keep running." Ordered Dominick.

"Brain-dead moron!" Muttered Liam.

"What was that? Speak up you midget." Scolded Dominick.

Liam kept quiet. They were running at top speed, not daring to speak a single word. In no time, they made it to the camp location. As soon as they reached, they fell to the ground in heaving chests.

"What are you all doing? Get your lazy asses off and start setting up the camp." Commanded Dominick." Seamus, set the tent. Liam, go collect firewood. Nora, go see if you can get us some berries. Marianne, stay here and guard the stuff while I go fishing. When I come back I wanna see you all here and finished with your tasks. Understood?"

They nodded frowning.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick:** No mercy you wretched traitors. You deserve even worse treatment.

**Liam:** (He holds a stick) I wanna tear his fucking heart out. (He breaks the stick in two, then four, then right pieces.)

**Marianne:** Sigh. This is going to be one long challenge.

* * *

The Pupils were walking casually along the trail, enjoying the scenery and the wildlife sounds.

"We should be about a half-hour walk away from camp. Step one check!" Said Lillian after reading the map.

"Don't you think the other teams are at camp by now? Asked Janice.

"Probably, but we're in no rush, Chris never said to be the first team to reach camp." Replied Lillian.

"True, let's not hurry, and take our time, we don't need to get tired over nothing." Agreed Harvey.

"While we're on the way, let's see who here knows a thing or two about camping, I certainly don't." Started Lillian.

"I know some stuff, like how to make the tent, and what food is ok in the wild, some berries and mushrooms are poisonous." Revealed Daniel.

"I know how to make the fire, I wont do it though, someone else will do it and I can show them." Said Lydia.

"Good, good, anything else? What can we eat besides berries?" Continued Lillian.

"We can get fish from the river, or we can hunt some rabbit or something." Told Lydia.

"No! Not the cute bunny." Objected Janice.

"We don't have that much knowledge, but I am sure we can pull this off." Determined Lillian.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** I will not eat a bunny. No way! Fish it is.

**Harvey:** They already made me carry all the supplies, that is enough work for me today.

* * *

The Navy Pits were led by Bradley at a moderately fast rate. In the rear were Remi and James who appeared to be sulking.

"So we have Phoebe and James who know how to camp, Christina, Remi and I know a few things, and Sharon and Toby are new to camping. I consider these to be good odds." Summed Bradley.

"I can tell, we are going to be safe yet again after today." Mused Phoebe.

Remi then got a hold of James and dragged him behind a tree, the gang continued their way ahead till they reached a fork in the path.

"The map says it's to the right." Said Bradley as he led the team through the right road.

"Remi, what do you want, we have to catch up." Asked James.

"James, I can't give up! I want to win her, just to let you know." Spoke Remi arrogantly.

"Just give it up Remi, she isn't interested, it would be stupid to pursue her still." Urged James.

"No, I won't quit. You got that? This isn't the end of it, we need to settle it already." Refused Remi.

"No need, you won actually, you are more competitive than I am. So you're better than me." James tried to get him to end the competition.

"Are you kidding me now? Don't kid around James, I wont accept winning that way, and just because I'm more persistent doesn't mean I'm better." Said Remi.

"Remi, can we talk about this later? We are going to lose the team." Urged James as he escaped his grasp to follow the team." Where did they go? Come on, hurry."

They hurried to run but came upon the fork.

"Which way, which way." Cried James.

"Uhh. Left." Said Remi as they went in the left road.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** I guess we are doing fine, we can win again. But I don't know much about camping.

**James:** We better catch up, we don't want to be the reason we lost for our team.

* * *

The Navy Pits had reached the camp area. And were preparing to work on setting the camp.

"Wait. Where are James and Remi?" Asked Sharon.

"I thought they were behind us." Said Christina.

"Someone needs to go search for them, you guys start preparing the camp, I'll go look for them." Instructed Bradley.

The team started to prepare the campsite, Toby went out to get some wood for the fire, Phoebe sought some fruits, and Christina and Sharon were setting the tent.

Bradley wandered the forest calling out to Remi and James who were no where in sight.

"James, I think we're lost." Said Remi as they reached the base of the mountain.

"You don't say!? I was telling you that an hour ago." Mocked James." Great, why did we go left?"

Remi groaned and threw a rock at the mountain wall. There was a sudden shaking and James noticed a boulder tumbling from the top of the mountain.

"Get out of the way." Shouted James as he pushed Remi.

The boulder however fell on James instead. He immediately lost consciousness.

"NO JAMES!" Yelled Remi as he bent down to check on his friend." Wake up, please be alright."

Remi saw no bleeding but his foot looked bruised and it was quickly turning blue. He frantically looked around and saw a cave in the mountain. He picked James up and took him in.

"Fuck! This is all my fault. Why did I have to talk to you when we were walking? Why did I have to take the wrong road? Why the fuck did I throw that rock?" Despaired Remi as tears started running down his cheeks.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** They were probably staring at Sharon's butt and got lost.  
**  
Remi:** Shit. Shit. Shit. I ruined everything with my over competitiveness.

* * *

The Pupils reached their destination and assigned the missions among themselves. Harvey was sent to retrieve wood. Lillian went to fish, the river was luckily close by. Janice and Daniel were setting up the tent while Lydia was out getting some fruits.

"This is hard." Stomped Daniel.

"Here, let's try this, you hold the spike down while I hammer it in." Suggested Janice.

They eventually managed to get it to stand sturdy. Lydia then showed up carrying a bunch of fruits ranging from apples to bananas. Harvey was not long to arrive carrying a pile of wood. Lydia approached him to tell him how to build the fire.

"First you place the timber, the small twigs then surround them with the bigger logs. Then you take two rocks and strike them against each other to create the fire." She instructed hastily.

Harvey tried to follow her instructions carefully. He set them up and then tried to create friction between the rocks, but it was just not cutting it. He then remembered how Toby made the fire and decided to take two small sticks and rub them together vigorously. There was a slight trail of smoke coming out and then a small fire started.

"Now blow, slowly." She continued.

He blew ever so slowly at it until the fire started growing, in no time it became a blazing campfire. Lillian then arrived carrying a basket full of fish.

"Wow, how on earth did you manage to catch all those?" Gawked Janice.

"I have a knack with fish. So is everything here good? The tent looks good and that fire is awesome." Remarked Lillian.

"Yeah, and we even have some fruits." Added Daniel.

"This is turning out to be a pretty good challenge for us. Let's keep this up." Said Lillian.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** Splendid, we are on the right track!

**Harvey:** She could have at least given me clearer instructions, she's so anti-social.

* * *

The Crimson Pecs had done all their tasks and were now having their dinner. Dominick managed to catch several fish, but he refused to give them all to them, he kept a big portion to himself. They ate in silence and then excused themselves to the tents.

"This isn't what I wanted to happen, I thought once we were rid of that bitch, we would be a lot happier" Whispered Nora to Marianne.

"I know, but it's just a phase, we just have to wait it out." Eased Marianne.

"I hear talking! I want you all to sleep now!" Shouted Dominick from outside, he decided to stay awake till morning came.

"You can't make us not talk. Who do you think you are?" Challenged Liam.

"I am the leader, you do whatever I tell you to." Retorted Dominick.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Prick! Dick! I wish there more fitting rhymes now.

**Dominick:** Yes. Suffer, like you made us suffer.

**Nora:** I am keeping quiet for now, but if this goes on, I won't hold back, let him try to hit a girl.

* * *

The Pits were gathered around the fire waiting for the boys to be back. They were getting hungry, the fruits and berries did nothing to subdue their appetite. Bradley then emerged from the trees.

"Did you find them?" Asked Sharon worriedly.

"I searched everywhere but…" Bradley couldn't continue.

"I wonder what happened to them, maybe they went back to camp?" Wondered Phoebe.

"This is my fault, I got them upset, I told them I wasn't interested in them, they must have taken it badly." Cried Sharon.

"It's no problem. Tomorrow, we'll look for them, and then if we don't find them, Chris can find them.

James was still out cold. Remi had taken off his own clothes to cover James who was shivering badly. He wanted to call out for help, but he couldn't leave his friend unprotected like that. He was just hoping Chris would arrive or his team would find them. The bruise on his leg got bigger and more spread, and it swelled up massively. It was apparent it was a bad injury.

"Hang in there buddy, hang in there. I won't let anything happen to us. We'll get out of this yet." Wished Remi worriedly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** They ruined a perfectly good camping trip. Good job idiots.

**Remi:** I'm really worried about him, he hasn't awoken yet, and he's really cold. Come on Chris. I know you can see us, can't you see this is an emergency?

**Sharon:** I won't forgive myself if anything bad happens to them.

* * *

It was early morning, Janice was up early from the Grassy Pupils, she proceeded to wake up her teammates. They got up and started packing up the campsite. They then headed hastily towards the main camp location. On the Crimson Pecs campsite however, Dominick was the one to awaken his team. He didn't do it as gently as Janice did though. He ripped off the tents and pulled the sleeping bags from under Liam and Seamus, awakening them rudely. He then threw a bucket of water at the girls. They woke up screaming and shivering.

"Alright everyone, get your lazy asses up and start packing, we got a long way ahead of us to camp." Commanded Dominick.

"Screw you, I'm not going. You don't deserve to win any prize, you only deserve to be eliminated." Refused Liam.

"Oh you're going alright." Said Dominick as he marched to Liam.

He took a rope and started tying Liam up. Liam tried to struggle.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Shouted Liam." Untie me!"

"Such a big mouth on such a tiny person." Ignored Dominick." Now if anyone else has a problem with me, I'll tie them up too and carry them back myself. So you better start walking"

The team wordlessly walked away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** You asshole! You embarrassed me on live TV. I'll fuck you up, just you wait.

**Nora:** Poor Liam, he's really brave to stand up to him like that.

**Marianne:** This is going too far.

* * *

The Navy Pits awoke earlier than the other teams to search for the boys. They have been so far unfortunate. And were starting to give up.

"Let's just go back to camp, they might be there. And if they aren't we can tell Chris to look for them." Suggested Phoebe.

"Fine, that's the only thing left to do now." Agreed Bradley as they headed back to the camp.

Remi had fallen asleep later at night and was waking up to the sounds of aching coming from James. He moved to his friend and examined what the problem was. James was apparently in pain due to his leg.

"Oh no, he's in a lot of pain. Please wake up James." Urged Remi as he gently shook his friend's shoulders.

James opened his eyes and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Remi.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Said Remi.

"Remi? What happ… Ahhh! My leg, its killing me." Wailed James.

"Don't move it. It looks bad." Said Remi.

"Ahh. What…happened?" James asked while he groaned in pain.

"You, you saved me, that's what happened." Spoke Remi starting to tear up, his voice was croaking." You lost consciousness so I carried you here and you slept through it all, the team hasn't found us yet, and no sign of Chris."

"…Remi, I can't take it, it hurts too much." Cried James as he squeezed Remi's wrist tightly.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I'm such a reckless idiot." Joined Remi in the waterworks.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Remi:** Fuck me, I almost got my best friend killed. What kind of bastard am I?

**James:** I've never expected Remi to shed a tear, ever. And here he was crying out of remorse. I really don't blame him for this.

**Christina:** That means we lost. Great, thank you very much losers.

* * *

The teams were all racing to make it to the camp first. One team was slow though, the Crimson Pecs. Carrying Liam by the rope slowed Dominick down. The Pupils were making quick progress together. The Pits were steadily running to the camp. The first team to reach was the Grassy Pupils.

"Congratulations Pupils, you are the winners today!" Praised Chris.

The whole team cheered. Harvey dropped the heavy bags and ran to the cabins to lie down. Not a long while later, the Pits appeared.

"The Pits are saf… wait, you are missing a couple of members." Told Chris.

"We lost James and Remi, can you find them?" Requested Sharon.

"They'll be brought here shortly." Assured Chris.

Just then, the Crimson Pecs arrived.

"In second place and safe are the red team, leaving the Pits facing elimination." Announced Chris.

"Why!?" Objected Toby.

"Because you are missing some teammates, you already know that if you are incomplete you don't win." Answered Chris.

Chris sent out a few interns to get the boys.

"While we wait for the boys to arrive, why don't I reveal what the Pupils won?" Started Chris." This one will stay with you till the end of your stay here. You will be receiving, a massage chair. How's that for relaxation?"

"Wow, that is really impressive, where is Harvey to hear the news." Joked Janice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** What!? What!? What!? MASSAGE CHAIR!? Ha hawwwwwwwww.

**Janice:** Finally, this is what we have been waiting for so long.

**Toby:** I was right, I knew that they would cost us the game sooner or later.

**Liam:** Pathetic scum Pits, did you have to lose? We could have voted out that jerk.

* * *

The interns that went out to search for the boys returned with James on a stretcher and Remi. As soon as they arrived they were bombarded by questions from the campers.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Asked Marianne.

"Where were you two anyway?" Added Christina.

"Didn't you hear us calling you?" Continued Bradley.

James was too pained to reply, and he was rushed to the infirmary. Remi didn't hear a single thing said to him, all he was focused on was his friend who he almost got killed. He locked himself in the cabin waiting for the doctors to be done with James. The elimination was postponed till James' condition was stabilized. Eventually Chef came out of the infirmary and said something to Chris. Chris nodded and approached the waiting team.

"The good news is that James will be alright." Informed Chris.

The team breathed a sigh of relief.

"The bad news however is that he can no longer compete due to a broken leg and will be medivacked out of the island where he can receive better treatment." Continued Chris seriously.

The team looked saddened, but none more than Remi whose heart clenched at the news. James was taken out on a stretcher, his leg was wrapped in a mould. Remi was immediately by his side, he was being taken to the dock.

"Don't be sad guys. I deserved to leave the island, afterall I let you all down. And I'll be alright." He said with a raspy voice.

"I should be the one in your place you now." Said Remi sadly.

"Look at it this way bro, you won the bet, you are now ahead of me in the competition, you are better than me." Pointed James selflessly.

That sentence made Remi stop dead in his tracks, it was like a meteor crashed on him, he watched painfully as James was boarded on the boat. He ran to the outhouse and cried vehemently.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Remi:** (His eyes are bloodshot) James, I'll never forget you. You are the real winner!

**James:** I have no regrets whatsoever. I wish Remi the best of luck in the contest.

**Sharon:** That was so tragic, James didn't deserve to lose!

* * *

There was a knock on Remi.

"Chris wants us, he said it was urgent." Called Bradley.

Remi joined the others, they noticed the ship had not yet sailed away.

"I apologize for the inconvenience everyone, but you are not done, the elimination is still due." Informed Chris.

"But, James was…" Christina's objection was interrupted by Chris.

"He was medivacked, the voting hasn't happened yet, so someone else needs to be voted out now." Explained Chris.

"That's not fair." Protested Christina.

"So its not, who cares, now go in and vote." Spoke Chris sternly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Remi:** I want to vote for myself, but James saved me, he sacrificed himself to keep me in, I cant let that go to waste. I vote Christina.

**Toby:** Go with him, you both need to get out, Remi.

**Christina:** As much as I want Remi out, I would even enjoy it more if that tower _Tory_ or whatever lost.

* * *

The last of the campers voted and they were tallied. Chris stood in front of them carrying a tray of marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to...Sharon."

"Phoebe"

"Bradley"

Three people were left. Toby looked miffed. Christina was bored out of her wits. Remi was devastated from the earlier events.

"The three of you all have reasons to be out, Toby, you fight with many of your teammates, Christina, you are a slightly less ditzy version of Trixie, and Remi, you got a team member hurt, you lost the team the challenge and you got a team member eliminated. I can first reveal that the next person safe is…Toby."

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Christina"

"Remi, you may join James on the boat of losers." Announced Chris.

Remi sighed and hurried to the boat, on it he saw James looking confused.

"What happened? What are you doing here? Why is the boat leaving with you still here?" Bombarded James.

"I…got eliminated." Responded Remi.

"For real?" Asked James.

"Yeah, for real. Now we are back to being equal." Ended Remi.

* * *

"What an intense episode! I can already hear the sobs of millions of viewers as they watched the gut wrenching, heartwarming moments those two had. I mean seriously, why chase Sharon when they are perfect for each other. So we had our first double elimination and our first medivack in one challenge. How will this turn of events affect the Navy Pits? Who will chase after Sharon now? And which of the newly equal teams will become a team of four? All that if you Keep in touch with Total Drama: Reality Edition." Relayed Chris.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Bradley: Remi**

**Christina: Toby**

**Phoebe: Remi**

**Remi: Christina:**

**Sharon: Christina**

**Toby: Remi**

**Total:**

**Toby: 1**

**Christina: 2**

**Remi: 3 (Eliminated)**

**James: (Medivacked)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Janice – Lillian – Lydia

**Crimson Pecs: **Liam – Marianne – Nora – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – Phoebe – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi

* * *

Tell me you didn't almost cry, or actually cried. Not only were there several twists (Sharon turning them both down, James medivacked, and Remi eliminated, double elimination) But a lot of drama and sadness along the way. You could see why there were lots of curse words, I tried to trim them down as much as possible. I'll admit I had to come up with a lot of character traits for James as I did not know him that closely, as well as Remi. I just built on them looking alike, and gave them opposing (yet similar) personalities. Many thought James would win Sharon's heart but the trick was to expect them again tying, EVEN in their elimination they tied! What did you think of the chapter? The first double elimination, the first injury, and the first collapse of a love triangle? I'm pretty sure you have enough background on the characters to vote on my poll for top 3 contestants! So head to it.

James: My leg! Please review, it'll help me heal.

Remi: I'm your favorite aren't I? Go vote on the poll and show everyone that I'm better than James.


	12. Chapter 12: Waternakwa

Hey all, we're picking up the pace now, after this challenge we would have almost made it halfway through the story, almost. I know the title isn't the best, but genius isn't always consistent XD. Also, finally, have an original challenge! Even if, its the shortest chapter... I'll make up for that later on.

To my reviewers:  
_**Curcle:**_ James was meant to be the one to be favored (Chivalry over Brawn) And your point of view shows that it worked.

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ I intended for them to tie in their chase for Sharon, and even in their elimination, that way I wouldn't offend the ones who prefer Brawn, nor the ones who represent gentleman traits. And thanks, I try to be as active as I can, from experience, I know how annoying it is to wait for people to update where I eventually lose track and interest in the story.

**Random Fun Fact:** I used to scoff at the prospect of a guy who has it all, the looks, the smarts, the personality... Like it was just fiction until I met Dominick in real life. So then I had a thought, why don't I use him in my story? And then turn him into an arrogant ass because I am such a jerk XD. Besides, if he wasn't a villain, he would be a Gary Stu, and no one likes those.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Waternakwa**

Chris stood upon the dock looking smug.

"Welcome back! Last time on our show, the campers went through a couple of tension filled nights. Toby blew it and yelled at the boys of his team. Dominick tortured his entire team, none more than Liam who was humiliated throughout the challenge." Capped Chris.

"The contestants got to experience the real deal when it came to camping. Each team set out to stay the night in the outdoors. They had to rely on survival skills and basic instincts to make it. The Pupils worked perfectly together earning the prized massage chair. The Crimson Pecs were forced to obey Dominick's every harsh command, and even when they refused, Dominick punished them." Continued Chris.

"Earlier, Sharon had revealed her decision to the boys, saying she would not go out with either of them leaving Remi enraged. His competitiveness got himself and James lost and stranded in a cave. In an act of selfless sacrifice, James saved Remi from a falling boulder, getting the full blow himself resulting in a broken leg which ultimately led to him being medivacked. The team lost due to arriving with missing team members and even though James had been disqualified, they went through another elimination where Remi took the fall and joined his friend." Relayed Chris.

"The teams are now even, the stakes are higher, the risk of being eliminated increases. How will the teams perform now? Will anymore episodes be as touching as the previous one? And who will be the unlucky thirteenth boot? All that and more on today's episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Navy Pits cabin: Boys**

* * *

The reality of the loss they went through hit the team hard, the boys were pretty speechless for the most part.

"I don't like that we lost two members at once, but I guess we can do better now, except if Christina messes up again." Spoke Toby.

"Wins and losses are coming in waves, I fear we might lose again, like Lillian's team." Predicted Bradley.

"I wonder how long the teams are going to remain. Our numbers are going down, what if a team goes down to three or less members?" Wondered Toby.

"I have no idea what Chris will do." Shrugged Bradley.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** It's a sad thing, but in the end it is a contest and I am happy I made it here.

**Bradley:** After yesterday, I'm starting to worry Lillian might get hurt.

* * *

"I can't believe I made it to the final five on my team! Woo!" Cheered Christina.

"You are so insensitive, shut up! Cant you feel that it's a sad day?!" Scolded Sharon.

"What are you so sad about? Chris said he was going to be fine. He was smiling when he left." Questioned Christina unaware.

"Just keep zip it Christina, at least for today." Begged Phoebe.

"Fine! Although I don't understand why you guys are not happy about making it so far." Shrugged Christina.

"Maybe because we have a heart that beats with feelings of sadness after something bad happening. But you wouldn't know about that." Spat Sharon.

"Why did you turn them down if you loved them, it's your fault they got lost." Retorted Christina.

Sharon opened her mouth to speak but decided against it and turned in her bed.

"Well I hope you're happy now, you got all three of our remaining teammates to hate you." Exhaled Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** What did I do?

**Phoebe:** Good going, I don't even know why I even try to defend you.

**Sharon:** If only that insensitive brat was gone instead of Remi, at least I wouldn't feel so guilty.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys**

* * *

Harvey was sitting in the massage chair. He had a look of pure comfort and peace plastered on his face.

"Ahhh, now this is a prize." Breathed Harvey.

"Good, but when will it be my turn?" Asked Daniel.

"Tomorrow." Replied Harvey." I'm going to sleep in this tonight."

"Can you believe we are no longer the weakest team?" Mused Daniel.

"Yes, we are working very well together." Answered Harvey.

"The other teams are fighting, Christina is the only one on her team to make fights now, she is going out soon." Remarked Daniel.

"I noticed. Do you want her out?" Asked Harvey while not fully concentrating.

"I want to and I don't want at the same time. I want to beat her, but I also want her to stay because I don't have any more friends here." Answered Daniel.

Harvey Nodded understanding the situation.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Daniel:** I'm so happy I made it to the top fifteen.

**Harvey:** This chair is all I need to continue and win this competition. I love it.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls**

* * *

"What happened with the Pits was really tragic, and I thought we got some endeavors. Turns out each team faced some problems." Noted Janice.

"Yeah, in a way, we all suffered. We had Randall, and some cheating. The Pits had an injury and a double elimination. And the Pecs had Dominick and Trixie." Listed Lillian.

"But the Pecs are still suffering, maybe that means they are the next team to lose a challenge." Predicted Janice.

"I don't think so, Dominick is doing his best not to lose." Noted Lydia.

"Yeah, but if the team aren't working well with him, then they are going to lose." Told Lillian.

"Who do you think the last member of them will be?" Asked Janice.

"Maybe Seamus, they all like him." Suggested Lillian.

"Liam." Added Lydia.

"Why him?" Inquired Janice.

"Because he is smart, something tells me he won't be eliminated quickly." Cleared Lydia.

"What about the Pits?" Continued Janice.

"Either Sharon or Bradley." Replied Lydia.

"Definitely Bradley." Responded Lillian.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** I would have asked from our team, but that could make us disagree.

**Lydia:** Liam schemes and gets people to his side, then controls the game, he is also skilled in many areas, that's why I suspect he will go far.

**Lillian:** Bradley yes, Sharon no. I hope she gets eliminated quickly now.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

"Hachoo!" Sneezed Nora." I knew I was going to catch a cold when Dominick threw the water at us."

"I thankfully didn't." Contrasted Marianne." How long is this going to continue? My patience for him is running low."

"I know, me too." Agreed Nora as she sniffed.

"I bet he is going to be even worse now that his brother got eliminated." Predicted Marianne.

"Worse than that? What could possibly be worse than that?" Gawked Nora.

"He might become physical with us." Tried Marianne.

"He's already physical with Liam, I dare him to be physical with us girls." Challenged Nora.

"He might just do it." Ended Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** I hate getting sick, how am I going to do in the challenge now?

**Marianne:** At least Seamus is standing up to him, but that can turn bad in a flash.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Boys**

* * *

The boys moved to the upper bunks to avoid Dominick.

"Stay up there so I don't see you filthy backstabbing faces, good thinking." Mocked Dominick.

They ignored him as they rolled to face the walls.

"_I'll show you, asshole, I'll show you not to mess with me. Your day will come._" Liam thought bitterly.

"_You don't know how sorry you will be Dominick if you keep this up_." Thought Seamus.

"One by one, you will all pay, your turn is first you scumbag dwarf." Taunted Dominick.

Liam remained motionless. Dominick smirked as he stopped the teasing.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** What can you do other than show off your fake muscles? All you have to offer is your petty bullying. I control your fate, and it is a really painful one.

**Dominick:** After this shrimp, I'm going to make that four-eyed nerd pay for putting Trixie through so much misery.

* * *

The next day, the campers sat down for breakfast, Harvey Remained in the massage chair, and the Crimson Pecs chose to sit with the other teams to avoid Dominick.

"I hope you can tolerate him for a little while more Liam." Wished Phoebe.

"I know, I am usually a patient person in these cases, but he is really pressing every button I have." Told Liam.

Daniel sighed from next to Janice.

"Harvey still in the chair huh? It's ok, he works hard, he needs it. Wanna go play with the Xbox again after breakfast?" Asked Janice.

"Usually after breakfast we have a challenge, we won't have any time." Reminded Daniel.

Marianne and Seamus were snuggled together. Seamus scooped up a spoon of pudding and fed Marianne, they then rubbed noses and giggled.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Smiled Janice.

They both got embarrassed and resumed eating normally. Dominick walked over to the Pits.

"I wanna know which one of you bastards was responsible for Remi being kicked out?" He slammed his fist on their table.

Sharon was about to reply when Bradley stood up threateningly in front of him.

"I was. Got a problem with that?" Dared Bradley.

They stared angrily at each other.

"You better watch your back, I will avenge him. Even if it is by hurting all of you." Threatened Dominick.

"Campers please head to the beach for your next challenge." Sounded Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** Here I am asking a kid to play Xbox with me, this island has turned me into a ten year old boy.

**Phoebe:** I can tell that Liam is plotting something big, Dominick is being too cruel to him.

**Bradley:** I'm not afraid of him, he can do what he wants, I'll crack his skull if he tries to hurt anyone on my team, or the Pupils for that matter.

**Sharon:** I don't know what I would have done if Bradley hadn't done that. I am so sorry Remi and James.

**Lillian:** He defended her! I guess it was the right thing to do, but she better not get any funny ideas.

* * *

The campers surrounded Chris on the beach. They noticed a volleyball net, and a court with many doorways and rocks inside.

"Are we playing volleyball?" Asked Sharon excitedly.

"That's only Part of the challenge. Today campers, the theme is the beach!" Announced Chris." You are going to compete in five different beach based minigames. For each task, one member from each team will step up. The same member cannot compete in the other tasks, which means that each and every one of you will put something to the table. It is up to you to choose who for what challenge. You will be scored according to how you do, in other words, the person who does best in the minitask earns the team three points, the one who does second best gets two, and the one who is worst gets one point. In the end, the winning team will be decided by who has the most points, and the team earning the least amount of points is sent to elimination. It's a good thing the teams are equal in number."

"Yeah, this is going to be my favorite challenge! I love water and the beach." Beamed Lillian.

"I can't swim." Informed Harvey.

"That wont be a problem, some of the tasks will not include you swimming." Told Chris." Now without further ado, let's commence shall we? First up, a water sprint race. So I need one volunteer from each team. But keep in mind, the areas you are best in might come later, so you may not want to choose the first ones immediately."

"I'm doing this one." Stepped up Dominick.

"Let me have this one guys, I'll show that ass who he's messing with." Requested Bradley.

"I have a feeling I will get a better one later, so why doesn't someone else do this one." Asked Lillian.

"Sure, I'll give it a go." Smiled Janice.

"We have our first game starting, what can Harvey do besides swim? Will Dominick drown Bradley? And which team will be crowned the king of the seas? Find out after the break on Total Drama." Addressed Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** I'll show him, he wont get the best of my team.

**Janice:** I have a feeling I am going to flunk badly.

**Lillian:** I didn't want to go up against Bradley, especially when he is challenging Dominick.

**Harvey:** Swimming challenge my ass! Let's go back to the forest, it was better.

* * *

The three contestants were lined up on the side of the beach waiting to start swimming.

"You may start in three…two…one…GO!" Announced Chris.

The three began the race with Dominick and Bradley off to a quick start. Janice was lagging. Dominick was inching closer to Bradley and punched him in the gut. Bradley slowed down but then hurried to catch up with him. He then grabbed his feet and dunked him down and got a head of him. Janice was making steady progress behind them. The race was coming to an end with Bradley in the lead, he crossed followed closely by Dominick. Janice brought up the rear.

"Bradley wins three points, Dominick two and Janice only gets one point for the Pupils." Proclaimed Chris.

"Sorry guys, I tried my best." Apologized Janice.

"Don't sweat it, they were really fast." Eased Daniel.

Bradley high-fived his team while Dominick pushed through his own team.

"You stink!" Taunted Liam making the others laugh. Dominick surprisingly did not retaliate.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey: **With Janice getting a one and me not knowing how to swim we are definitely losing today.

**Seamus:** (He shakes his head disapprovingly.)

**Lillian:** Bradley was brilliant.

**Bradley:** I told him not to mess with me.

**Dominick:** (He is looking angrily at the camera and punches it causing it to break)

* * *

"Your second task is to surf, I hope at least some of you know how to do that." Told Chris.

"Oooh I do." Cheered Lillian.

"I guess I can do it, I surfed a little last summer." Said Seamus.

The Pits just stared at each other.

"Well? Is anyone going to do this one?" Asked Bradley.

"I wanna try." Volunteered Christina.

The three were given a board and swam with them to the open sea. They then rode on them as a wave appeared. Lillian was having fun with it while doing it elegantly and perfectly, Seamus wobbled a bit but maintained his composure. Christina was unstable and rocked back and forth before toppling over. They reached the beach with Lillian excitedly jumping up and down.

"Can I do that again?" She asked happily.

"No need, you got your team the three points, Seamus my man, you did good, two points, Christina, I would have given you a zero for that but the rules say one point." Told Chris.

"You were great Seamus." Congratulated Marianne as she hugged him.

"I thought you said you could do it." Shouted Toby.

"I said I wanted to try, I don't know how to surf." Revealed Christina plainly.

Everyone faceplamed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Not bad, I thought I was going to get the lowest score.

**Lillian:** Woohoo!

**Lydia:** We might have a chance afterall.

**Christina:** I still had fun up there though.

**Toby:** Stupid retarded ugly dumb clumsy bitchy idiotic moronic….( Static cuts him off)

* * *

"For your next task, you wont have to be in the water, you will have to build a sandcastle." Informed Chris.

"Guys, how about I do this one?" Requested Phoebe.

"Sure, I don't think the others would mind." Agreed Bradley.

"So who wants to give it a go?" Asked Lillian.

"Not me." Refused Harvey.

"I would rather not." Joined Lydia.

Daniel sighed and agreed to do it.

"I think you should have this one Nora." Told Liam.

"Fine, it's better than other things." She conceded.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** I didn't want to, but the others also didn't, what was I supposed to do?

**Nora:** I'm not entirely sure about this. Here goes nothing.

**Phoebe:** I like building sandcastles, I have a pretty good chance.

**Janice:** Aww, if I had gotten that, it would have been fun.

* * *

They were sitting on the sandy beach with sand building utensils at the ready.

"Your time starts now, you have fifteen minutes, GO!" Sounded Chris.

Daniel grabbed a bucket and ran to the water to collect some, Phoebe started piling the sand in a structure. Nora was towering the sand high. They continued to work on their castles forming elaborate designs. Daniel made a moat and filled it with water. Nora had a very high castle with towers. Phoebe had a realistic looking castle decorated with seashells and wood. They worked quickly on them while their teammates cheered them on. Nora was working sluggishly due to her cold. Daniel was going quickly. Phoebe was going at a normal pace, she was enjoying it rather than trying to win.

"Times up!" Announced Chris.

He moved to examine each castle starting with Daniel's. He rubbed his chin and hummed.

"Not bad, needs trimming around the edges but otherwise it's pretty good." Judged Chris.

He then moved to Phoebe's. He brightened up upon seeing it.

"Now that's what I call a sandcastle, the detail, the artistry, the elegance. It's splendid." Appraised Chris.

He finally got to Nora's. He was amazed at how tall it was, it reached waist length. Then There was a sudden gust of wind which caused it to wobble before toppling down.

"One point." Uttered Chris." Phoebe gets three points for the Pits, and Daniel gets two. Moving on."

"Awesome! That's our second three." Cheered Sharon.

"At least it wasn't a one, I thought we were going to lose this one." Shrugged Daniel.

Nora walked back in shame to her team. Liam congratulated her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause now, Dominick can be out if we lose." Replied Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** That was lucky!

**Nora:** That made me feel a little better, the fact that if we do lose, it wont be so bad.

**Daniel:** Maybe we can win again, but the blue team is winning now, at least I hope we don't lose.

**Dominick:** Fucking pussy team, can't do anything right.

**Lydia:** I doubt we will win today.

* * *

"For your fourth game, who loves Volleyball?" Asked Chris." You will be playing beach volleyball, three way."

"Oh I can do this one." Said Marianne.

"I love volleyball. Do you mind Toby?" Asked Sharon.

"No not at all, go ahead." Signaled Toby.

Lydia looked at Harvey and waited.

"Fine!" He breathed exasperatedly.

The three were standing around a three way net. The ball was at Marianne's court. She served it to Harvey. He bounced it to Sharon where she smashed it on his court eliminating him.

"Harvey gets one point." Told Chris." It's now between Sharon and Marianne.

"Ok then." Ended Harvey as he walked back to his team casually.

Sharon was the one to serve it, she threw it to Marianne who bounced it back, Sharon attempted to smash it, Marianne tried to block it but the ball remained in her court. She was out. Sharon cheered.

"Sharon gets the three points, and Marianne the two points." Continued Chris.

Sharon was met with praise and Marianne was also congratulated by her team.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I'm happy with how this turned out afterall.

**Sharon:** Wow, I didn't think I had it in me.

**Bradley:** Damn, that girl can play!

**Janice:** Alas, we are headed to another elimination it seems.

* * *

"Lydia, Toby, and Liam. Please follow me to that court." Beckoned Chris.

The campers followed Chris to the large structure. Interns came forward and started dressing them in some protective gear.

"For the final task, it's a paintball fight, with water instead of paint. You will have ten minutes to try and spray the other members with as much water as possible, the more drenched a person is, the lower their score, the driest person is the winner." Instructed Chris.

Liam looked pleased while Toby was unsure. Lydia maintained a plain face. They went in, each in a different direction, they had thirty seconds before they could start. After the time had begun, Liam was sneaking quietly, he saw Toby walking plainly and smirked.

"Easy target." Mumbled Liam as he stalked him.**  
**  
What Liam didn't realize was that he was being followed by Lydia. He was now really close to Toby and opened fire, Toby was covered in water, he looked at Liam's direction and prepared to strike back, Lydia aimed her gun at Liam, but he turned around just in time, he was now stuck between the two of them, so he ducked under a rock at the second where Lydia and Toby started firing, they hit each other instead. The time was up. They left the building. Liam didn't have a single drop of water on him, Lydia was moderately wet. Toby was drenched in water.

"What a show! Liam earns his team the beautiful three points. Lydia makes it out with two and Toby gets only one." Announced Chris." Take a small break while I tally the results."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby: **Fuck!

**Lydia:** Satisfactory!

**Liam:** They thought they had a chance! Oh how wrong they were.

**Lillian:** The challenge I loved the most, and we blew it!

* * *

"Well campers, I have the results, it was actually a very close one, each team was separated by one point." Spoke Chris." The winning team with eleven points is the…Navy Pits. Congratulations!"

The Pits jumped and cheered loudly.

"The team coming in second place is the…Crimson Pecs with ten." Continued Chris." That leaves the Grassy Pupils with nine points to dwindle to four members in an hour."

Lillian looked disappointed, The Pecs were getting mixed feelings about the results.

"Are you forgetting something mister Chris Mclean? Where is our reward?" Demanded Toby.

"I knew I was forgetting something, you all win the most valuable prize yet, you win a DVD set with a whole bunch of movies, to watch at your leisure." Informed Chris.

"This is awesome! Thank you so much for this amazing reward." Thanked Sharon in gratitude.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** Woo! Movies!

**Marianne:** That would have been a good prize, but it's okay, if we won it, something tells me that Dominick would not have allowed us to enjoy it.

**Liam:** Dammit, I got in the zone and forgot that we had to lose.

**Janice:** Maybe we can even sneak to watch their movies. That is, if I make it out this elimination.

**Lydia:** The elimination is going to be between the boys most probably.

* * *

The contestants of the green team were gathered around the bonfire ceremony.

"Guess that was the end of your short luck streak. You know the rules, I for one am excited to see how this turns out." Addressed Chris.

"It's just not fair, why did we lose today? This was the best challenge." Fumed Lillian.

"Shitty teammates?" Suggested Chris.

"No, great teammates, we just…got unlucky." Sighed Lillian.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lydia:** Daniel, it just has to be you.

**Lillian:** There really is only one person I can vote for, Daniel. Sorry kid.

**Daniel:** I vote Lydia, Janice is cool, and Lillian is really good at being a leader.

**Harvey:** I have to stick with the kid, so if it is one of the girls, Lydia is the one who I agree with least, and plus, she is so dry and unsocial.

**Janice:** This is one of the hardest choices of my life, Harvey is our man of the team, we need him, Lillian is our leader and she is great at many challenges, Daniel is so adorable and it would be mean to vote for him, but Lydia is my friend. What to do?

* * *

The whole team voted and were waiting Chris' results.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have four marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to...Janice."

"Harvey"

"Lillian"

"The two of you got the votes split. Lydia, you perform reasonably well in challenges, but you tend to be introverted. Daniel, as a kid with no one else on the team you've known previously, it doesn't seem to be in your favor. Regardless, the final marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

"Daniel"

"Lydia, its time to pack up and leave." Told Chris.

She wordlessly got up and boarded the boat.

"Oh come on! I was hoping for some drama." Whined Chris.

* * *

"The beach challenge ends with the Pupils who had a water expert losing. It was the end of the road for Lydia, I'm not sure if that was the smartest move. Anyway, the Pits were awarded with a huge gift, what movies will they watch? How will Liam pay Dominick back for all the trouble he caused?" And who will be the person to go out in the Challenge marking the halfway point? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Daniel: Lydia**

**Harvey: Lydia**

**Janice: Lydia**

**Lillian: Daniel**

**Lydia: Daniel**

**Total:**

**Daniel: 2**

**Lydia: 3 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Grassy Pupils:** Harvey R – Daniel – Janice – Lillian

**Crimson Pecs: **Liam – Marianne – Nora – Seamus – Dominick

**Navy Pits: **Christina – Phoebe – Sharon – Toby – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia

* * *

Even if it wasn't the most dramatic chapter or elimination, the person voted out was unpredictable. People thought Lydia was someone to make it to the final four, and honestly I didn't initially aim for it to seem like that. I was going for serious and realistic with her. Guess that put her on a highly different note from the rest that she seemed like a winner material. I'm not complaining, it gives you more twists to your winner predictions :D. Tell me what you thought of Lydia by a review, or go to my profile and vote on the poll for your favorite contestants.

Lydia: I guess this is the part where I tell you to review? Well get to it then.


	13. Chapter 13: Getting Adjusted

Strange, I got quicker in my updates at the time I thought I would be busy... Is that the power of reviews? :P

To my reviewers:  
_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ I knew that the elimination was going to be unpredictable, Lydia just seemed like a main person kind of contestant. Who knows, maybe you're on to something regarding Liam, only chapters will tell. As for Lillian, I'm pleasantly surprised you think so, If you ask me, I would have voted for her being the winner if I was to take all the chapters so far (related to edgics). I'm glad you like my writing :)

_**Curcle:**_ Well, halfway through in regard to number of contestants remaining, but... IT IS going to be twenty nine chapters in all till the story is over, so... Surprises to come :3. Also, No one say Lydia being eliminated, and that's a bonus to me XD.

**Random Fun Fact:** One would think that to be better balanced then having 3 little boys(Alex, Daniel, Mark), I should have 1 young girl and 1 young boy, well you see, there's a couple of problems to that... A. I don't really know how to correctly portray young girls that much. B. I just don't know any young girls that well to write about XD.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Getting Adjusted**

"Hello viewers! On our previous installment of Total Drama Dominick got progressively worse and started to extend his rage to the other teams. Bradley did not stand for it though and immediately put him in his place. Lillian's jealousy towards her boyfriend is growing, I really hope another cat-fight happens soon." Laughs Chris.

"In a beach themed challenge, the Navy Pits scored the win and got the most valuable prize yet, a DVD set with a selection of movies. That should be a good enough incentive to do even better from now on, too bad they don't know the surprise I have for them…" Chris snickers.

"The Crimson Pecs managed to avoid elimination by a hair leaving the Grassy Pupils to split their votes between Lydia and Daniel, it came down to Janice's vote to break the tie and she chose to save the kid. Bad choice, Lydia was doing way better, but oh well. Now that fourteen are left, we come upon the halfway point and the campers will be introduced to a major change today. What will that change be? How will they adjust to the new developments? And how will this affect the eliminations? Find out right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Boys**

* * *

Harvey finally let Daniel take a turn on the massage chair and he was enjoying it.

"Wow this thing feels greaaaaat." Daniel sighed.

"Yes I know, you have fifteen minutes left." Reminded Harvey.

"Awww, come on, you were sitting in it all day and yesterday, I just took my turn." Whined Daniel.

After some hesitation Harvey finally agreed.

"Just because you got two points today and helped get rid of Lydia." Told Harvey.

"By the way, who do we vote for next time? I don't want to vote for Janice." Asked Daniel.

"Hmm, we will get to that later." Procrastinated Harvey.

Suddenly there was a knock on their cabin door. Harvey went to open it seeing Seamus and Liam with their bed accessories.

"Can I help you?" Asked Harvey confusedly.

They hesitated before speaking.

"Uhh, w-we were hoping we could crash here for the night, we just can't stay in the same cabin with Dominick any longer." Requested Seamus.

"Oh, of course, come in." Beckoned Harvey.

"Thank you, you have no idea how intimidating it is to be sleeping around him, its like sleeping next to a bull while wearing a full red suit." Mused Liam.

"Why didn't you vote for him instead of Alex then?" Asked Daniel bitterly.

"That was my fault actually, I should have." Piped Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** They deserve it, if they kept Alex instead of him then they wouldn't have had this trouble.

**Seamus:** It's humiliating to run away like this, but we have no other safe options.

**Liam:** I so agree with Daniel. Alex should have stayed here instead of that ass. We would have been winning all the challenges.

**Harvey:** I for one don't know, Lillian is a good leader, it will come to either Janice or the kid, and to be honest I don't think voting for Janice will get her eliminated, it will be a wasted vote and put me in danger instead.

* * *

**Grassy Pupils cabin: Girls**

* * *

The girls were awkwardly quiet. Janice was feeling guilty and Lillian was thinking of the past events.

"I'm sorry Lilo, we failed you today, in the challenge that meant the most to you." Apologized Janice.

"I'm over that, I'm thinking of the voting, if Lydia and I voted for Daniel, and the boys voted for Lydia, then…" Explained Lillian.

"Okay, okay. I voted for her. I just couldn't vote for Daniel. I just couldn't, he is too sweet and that would just break his heart, he got no one on the team." Confessed Janice.

"Janice, think of it, Lydia was a better teammate, we needed her." Told Lillian.

"Yeah but what was I supposed to do? We need Harvey too, and you are a good leader. Besides, she kept on downing our spirits." Informed Janice.

Lillian sighed and gave up, Janice had a point but now she was unsure of their fate.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Janice:** Maybe it was the dumb thing to do but I stand by my decision to keep Daniel here.

**Lillian:** Now the voting could go anyway, who would Harvey and Daniel vote for? Who would Janice vote for? I'm starting to worry that I might just become the target.

* * *

**Crimson Pecs cabin: Girls**

* * *

"Second place seems like the place for us now it seems." Mused Marianne.

"It's better than winning him prizes." Pointed Nora.

"I'm starting to forget what it felt like to win." Said Marianne.

"It has been five challenges since we won one." Noted Nora.

"Those Pits keep winning one challenge after the other, even after they just lost two team members they won again, what is their secret?" Wondered Marianne.

"I would say teamwork but then again they aren't fully agreeing and the Pupils work great together so I don't know, maybe it's just luck." Predicted Nora.

"Or, maybe it's that they seem to be good at different things, cooking, sports, beach games." Corrected Marianne.

"Maybe, let's hope our turn comes soon, but not before we become a team of four united members." Ended Nora.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** Although we can be like the other teams, this Dominick thorn is just preventing us from getting anywhere.

**Nora:** Oh Steve, times like these I wish you were still here, so we could just have fun and forget the world.

* * *

**Navy Pits**

* * *

The Pits were gathered in the Boys' side of the cabin to watch a movie. They were at first not agreeing to the genre, Bradley wanted an action movie about racecars, Christina wanted a chick flick about some cheesy romance story, Toby wanted a horror movie with gore which Sharon refused. In the end they settled for Phoebe's idea that seemed to please everyone; an adventure movie that had some action, some romance, and some suspense.

"This movie is stupid." Bashed Christina.

"Give it a chance, you're not even trying." Groaned Phoebe.

"It's so boring." She whined.

Toby exhaled dramatically and frowned. Sharon rolled her eyes. Bradley got closer to the screen. A few minutes in silence and then Christina got up.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat." Announced Christina obnoxiously.

"Could you get me some…" Phoebe said hastily but Christina was already out." Nevermind."

As soon as she was out of earshot, the attack began.

"I don't know about you guys but I am running out of patience for her." Started Toby.

"I agree one hundred percent with you, she is so annoying." Joined Sharon.

Phoebe just huddled up on herself feeling awkward.

"I realize she is being annoying, and that she is useless in challenges, but there's nothing we can do now, when she loses we can vote for her." Said Bradley.

"You are either with us or against us Phoebe." Addressed Sharon.

"I… she's my friend…but I'm not on anyone's side because I sort of agree with you." Stuttered Phoebe.

What the others did not know was that Christina was outside the cabin and had heard the exchange. She silently went in without uttering a word to anyone for the rest of the night.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Toby:** Good, hopefully now we can get rid of the bitch.

**Phoebe: **Gosh that was so uncomfortable, she really is my friend, I felt like I was stabbing her in the back.

**Christina:** I'm going to pay back each of them, I swear it.

* * *

The following morning Dominick was the first up, he headed to the gym and started a heavy workout session. He had a goal to fulfill and had to be as fit as possible to do that. His blood was raging with the vengeful feelings he was experiencing. He remembered the other day when they were both here, Trixie was sitting there admiring Dominick working profusely with the weights. He was getting frustrated the more he remembered. He smashed the weight on floor creating a small hole. His breathing started to slow down, he left for the restrooms to wash up, he was covered in sweat all over.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick:** I never thought I would miss you so much Trixie.

**Chris:** I am so thrilled, this guy might actually murder someone. Sweet ratings here I come.

* * *

Nora, Marianne and Sharon sat in the Pits cabin watching a movie, Sharon had felt bad about them having to suffer because of Dominick so she got them to watch a movie.

"Thanks again Sharon, I was really getting demoralized with the contest. I needed this break." Thanked Marianne.

"No problem, it must be horrible to be on the same team with him." Commented Sharon.

"The luck of the draw." Sighed Nora.

"We didn't exactly get the best luck either, Christina is like a fly that never goes away." Started Sharon.

"Don't forget that the Pupils had the cheater, at least they managed to get rid of him, we on the other hand are still struggling." Added Nora.

"We outnumber them, sooner or later we will prevail." Concluded Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I also noticed Lillian giving me some weird looks, what's that all about?

**Marianne:** Funny, in the end we stopped paying attention to the movie and talked instead. Guess the isolation from technology made us more social. Who knew!?

* * *

Daniel wanted to thank Janice for not voting for him, it made the difference between life and death, well not really but it was still a big deal.

"It really was nothing Daniel, you are a lot more fun to be around than her." She eased.

"Can you believe we made it to the halfway point?" Asked Daniel astounded.

"No. It's more than I could have hoped for." Replied Janice." By the way, your sister, why don't you spend time with her when you're bored?"

"We're completely different, we have nothing to do together." Explained Daniel.

"I see. Well what about Liam? He seems you're age." Continued Janice.

"He's older by two years, and he is smart, most of the time I don't understand what he is saying. He also doesn't like me much anyway." Cleared Daniel.

"What? Why wouldn't he like you?" She asked surprised.

"I don't know." He ended.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** I would rather hang out with Liam than with Christina though.

**Janice:** Maybe I should ask Liam about this.

* * *

Bradley and Seamus were in the gymnasium passing a football between each other.

"Hey man, I just want to apologize for Dominick's behavior, he shouldn't have started attacking your team." Started Seamus passing the ball.

"It wasn't your fault, he was getting aggressive, there is no stopping it. But he doesn't intimidate me, he is outnumbered, and he can't really do anything to hurt anyone on TV." Said Bradley.

"Yeah that's true, I just wish he would be normal, he still is my friend you know, was." Stated Seamus sadly.

"Yeah. So Seamus, how are things with that blonde girl, what was her name again?" Derailed Bradley.

"Marianne. It's going steady now because of the drama with Dominick. But we're great, she's really amazing. Sweet, kind, smart, and many other great qualities." Described Seamus.

"Awesome job bro, I never got to congratulate you about that." Praised Bradley.

"Thanks man, no big deal." Brushed Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** And I always thought Seamus was going to end up with Sarah, the girl back home. That Marianne must really be something.

**Seamus:** We haven't got much time for ourselves recently, I wanna do something special for her soon.

* * *

Phoebe walked over to Liam, she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong? You don't look too happy." Analyzed Liam.

"Last night, Christina went out of the cabin and then the whole team started talking about her, how she was annoying them and that they wanted to eliminate her, I just sat there quietly, I didn't defend her. I feel so bad." Confessed Phoebe.

"Hold on, so the team are going to lose on purpose to vote her out?" Asked Liam curiously.

"I don't think so, but as soon as we do lose she is out, but the point is that I betrayed her." Told Phoebe.

"You didn't, unless you said anything bad about her." Tried Liam.

"I told them I agree with them." Revealed Phoebe.

"Does Christina know about any of this?" Asked Liam.

"No, she was getting food at the time." Answered Phoebe.

"Then I don't see a problem, just ignore those feelings. And besides, we all knew she was going to make herself detestable sooner or later." Eased Liam.

"I guess." Sighed Phoebe unsurely.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** I don't want to lose Christina yet, she is one of my potential allies once we are merged. That is another reason for us losing instead of them.

**Phoebe:** Maybe I'm just being worried for nothing, Liam's right, Christina doesn't know what happened.

* * *

Christina was in a different mood than her usual happy go lucky mood. She was determined to pay them back, she started with talking to a certain Pupil.

"Hi Lillian, I'm Daniel's older sister." Started Christina.

"Oh hi, how are you?" Replied Lillian.

"Good, thanks for asking, so is Daniel giving you any trouble?" Asked Christina.

"No, he's a good kid." Told Lillian.

"Anyway, I was wondering who you're cheering for on my team?" Started Christina.

"Of course Bradley, he is my boyfriend afterall." Laughed Lillian.

"Oh he is? But that's weird, I could have sworn…" Trailed off Christina.

"Why is that weird, could have sworn what?" Inquired Lillian seriously.

"I already said too much, I shouldn't interfere." Refused Christina.

"No! Tell me, please!" Urged Lillian.

"I really hate to be the one to tell you this, but yesterday, during the movie we were watching, Sharon was snuggled up to him and they were cuddling and giggling. I thought they were together, I didn't know he was your boyfriend." Lied Christina.

Lillian's eyes flared, she was getting red in the face as well.

"I knew it, I knew that bitch was up to something." Said Lillian as she stomped away.

"Just don't bring me into it." Shouted Christina after her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** If I am going down I wont go without a fight, you want me out huh? We'll see.

**Lillian:** Bradley you're a dead man! You hear me!?

* * *

Toby was in the Grassy Pupils cabin, sitting in the massage chair. Harvey was next to him.

"So how much time did you spend on this chair?" Asked Toby.

"I don't know, all my time." Shrugged Harvey jokingly.

"Well now it is my turn to sit in it." Told Toby.

"How funny! You went to the spa a few days ago, you got all the relaxation you need." Scolded Harvey." Now get out, it's my turn."

"We didn't get to relax with that leech Christina." Frowned Toby.

As soon as Harvey sat in the chair, Chris sounded the intercom." Campers, there is some news for you, meet me in front of the gymnasium for the updates and the next challenge."

"Goddammit!" Cussed Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Chris you jerk, I don't feel like a challenge.

**Toby:** The gym? Last time we came here it was for a torture challenge. This better be different.

* * *

The campers surrounded Chris in front of the gym, he had a box in his hands.

"Campers, congratulations on making it to the top fourteen, the time has come to disband the current teams and form new ones." Announced Chris.

The Crimson Pecs brightened while the Pupils seemed unsure.

"You will be split in to two groups of seven. Each person draws a card. Starting with the Pits." Instructed Chris.

The Pits came up to draw, after they were done, Chris told the Pecs to step up, then the final four cards were to the Pupils. The campers saw their cards, some had a purple picture with a rib cage on it, the others had a picture of an eye on a yellow background.

"Everyone with a purple card stand on this side, the rest with the yellow card stand on the other side." Signaled Chris."

The ones with a purple card were Dominick, Bradley, Seamus, Sharon, Lillian, Marianne, and Daniel. The other group with the yellow card were Harvey, Toby, Liam, Phoebe, Christina, Janice, and Nora.

"The group with purple cards, you will from now on be known as the Violet Ribs. The rest of you in the yellow team are called the Golden Retinas." Spoke Chris.

"Yeah, golden, that means we are going to win!" Cheered Janice.

"I'm just glad we're done with Dominick." Noted Nora.

"What is this? There is a huge imbalance in strength!" Shouted Liam.

"Hey, if you want Dominick than you can have him!" Said Seamus.

"Lillian, we are finally in the same team babe." Spoke Bradley as he attempted to hug her.

She pushed him away and turned her back to him.

"At least we got to stay together right Tina?" Asked Phoebe smiling.

"Don't talk to me traitor!" Snapped Christina.

"Alright campers, follow me inside for your challenge." Beckoned Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Perfect. New team and I am still the man of it. Damn!

**Toby:** Harvey and I are on the same team, if only Roni was here.

**Phoebe:** How did she know? Good going Phoebe!

**Bradley:** What's wrong with her? I thought she would be ecstatic to be with me in a team.

**Marianne:** I still got Seamus thank the heavens. But Dominick is still with us.

**Janice:** Daniel is on another team, he also has Dominick now, I hope he can take care.

**Liam:** Although the arrangement has left our team heavily lacking in the strength department, I do have more allies here. I am still in control of the game.

* * *

The new teams made their way to the gym. They saw some traffic cones separating the court in two equal parts. They also noticed some balls placed in between the cones in the middle.

"Today campers, you will be playing a hopefully not so friendly game of dodge ball. Is anyone familiar with it?" Asked Chris.

Some campers looked confused, others were pleased and raised their hand, and others looked worried.

"I know it, it's a great game too." Spoke Liam.

"Good, anyway, the point of the game is to strike out the opposing team with those red balls. When you have the ball you cannot move from your place. You can pass the ball to a fellow team member. You also cannot cross the middle line. When you throw the ball, and it hits directly without touching the floor than the person hit is out, if they catch it then the thrower is out. If the ball bounces off the ground first though, then nothing happens. Also, a good strategy is to let the ball bounce off the ball in your hand. You should try to dodge the balls, because if they hit hard, they could leave a mark. It would be great for TV, but not much for you. It's up to you to choose the strategies you want." Explained Chris." There will be three rounds, the team that wins two out of three, or all three is the winning team, while the other team says bye bye to someone."

"Sounds fun." Spoke Seamus.

"Sounds painful." Contrasted Nora.

"Teams, please stand on your respective sides and the game shall begin in three…two…one…GO!" Sounded Chris." The game has started, how will the contestants adjust to their new teams? Have Dominick and Christina just gotten the chance they were waiting for to escape elimination? And which team will be smacked right off of court and send someone packing? Don't go anywhere."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** At least we can hit Christina now! She can annoy her team as much as she wants.

**Liam:** YES! I love this game, I will wipe out all the other team!

**Seamus:** Our team got most of the tougher guys, this challenge seems like it will be an easy win.

* * *

The round had begun, Dominick immediately ran to the center and grabbed a ball, he then flung it in Liam's direction, it was a smashing direct hit to the unsuspecting boy.

"Liam is out." Announced Chris.

"Fucking asshole!" Mumbled Liam.

Christina thought about something as she looked at Liam. She stood there and pretended to be distracted as an incoming ball from Sharon hit her. Chris said that she was out. She went over to Liam and sat next to him.

"Hey Liam, can I ask you for a favor?" Asked Christina nicely.

"What?" He snapped.

"I want you to help me vote for someone, someone who doesn't really like you, he said you are so short." Manipulated Christina.

"Who, just tell me and I'll have him out of here in no time." His attention was now fully at her.

She whispered the name to him, he nodded." After he's gone, you owe me one."

"Yes, sure, you scratch my back, I scratch yours." Agreed Christina.

In that time, Phoebe and Nora were out from the Retinas while only Marianne from the Ribs. Phoebe sat beside Christina who crossed her arms and refused to look at Phoebe.

"I'm sorry Christina, please tell me how I can make it up to you, I really didn't mean to throw you under the bus like that." Pleaded Phoebe.

"The only way you can gain back my trust is vote with me." Spoke Christina after thinking it through.

"Alright sure, I do owe you that at least." Agreed Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Asshole talks behind my back and calls me short? Just because he is so tall he thinks he can just make fun of me! Just wait till elimination comes.

**Phoebe:** She finally talked to me, it will make me feel a lot better if I did what she wants now.

**Christina:** I told you I would get you all! I'm not really that mad at Phoebe, but I will let her think that so I can get her to vote with me.

* * *

The round seemed to be in favor of the Ribs. Daniel grabbed a ball and found himself face to face with Janice. He hesitated before throwing it at her, however she caught it resulting in him being out.

"Better luck next time Dany." She wished.

In her moment of distraction, she was met with a hit from Dominick that made her fall down. Toby was by her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked her before turning to Chris." Time out, you should call for a foul, he hit her really hard."

"What do you think this is? Football? There is no such thing as foul in Dodge ball, the more aggressive the play the better." Scoffed Chris.

Toby got up angrily and took a ball, he aimed it at Dominick and threw it hard, Dominick dodged to the side but behind him was Seamus who got the ball instead. Dominick laughed, it seemed he was planning that. Harvey was on the far end of the court and had a ball, he threw it to the closest person, who happened to be Lillian, she grabbed Sharon who was next to her and pushed her in front of the ball.

"OW! What did you do that for?" Wailed Sharon.

Lillian ignored her and grabbed a ball she then threw it angrily at Harvey who couldn't dodge it. She grabbed another and threw it to Toby, missing him, but Bradley as well threw a ball that hit Toby, getting him out.

"The Ribs win the first round. Retinas, you better bounce back." Declared Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** This game is not my kind of game.

**Sharon:** What's wrong with her, why does she not like me?

**Seamus: **I have a feeling Dominick did that on purpose. Now it's childish pranks he is doing.

**Janice: **Dominick is being a dick! But Toby is really nice.

**Toby:** That selfish son of a bitch, he hurt Janice so easily like that, monster!

* * *

The next round started with the Retinas with new determination. When it started, Liam ran forward with Christina and they both grabbed a ball. They then threw it ferociously. Christina threw hers at Bradley, while Liam threw it at Dominick, both boys were not expecting the projectiles and got out. Sharon tried to throw the ball at Christina, but Phoebe moved in front of her and blocked it with another ball.

"We got them this time." Said Harvey as he threw a ball at Seamus who dodged it.

Marianne then threw a ball at Toby who almost dodged it but it hit his foot. Nora then threw her ball at Daniel who caught it. Liam was aiming for Lillian but she saw him and ran towards Sharon, Liam threw the ball and it hit both of them at the same time.

"That's two out together." Said Chris sounding impressed.

Seamus then got hold of two balls and threw them both at Harvey, he could not catch or avoid them.

Janice threw a ball at Marianne hitting her in the head.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to be at your head." Gasped Janice.

"Its fine." Shrugged Marianne.

Seamus was distracted with helping Marianne when a ball from Phoebe knocked him out of the round. All that was left from the Ribs' side was Daniel.

The next person to throw the ball was Liam, but Daniel managed to catch it. He then threw it to Janice who couldn't escape it.

"Woo! Daniel, you can do it!" Cheered Sharon.

"Oh so first you steal my boyfriend and then you steal my only teammate?" Snapped Lillian.

"What? I didn't…" Sharon was too confused to continue.

Daniel waited cautiously as Christina and Phoebe both had balls, Phoebe threw hers but he dodged it. Christina then was in front of him and threw it at him, he was too slow to dodge it.

"Round two goes to the Retinas who make a striking comeback." Announced Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Bradley:** How!?

**Phoebe:** That went a lot better than I thought it would.

**Daniel:** I almost had it. Christina ruined it!

**Sharon:** Oh so now Christina starts to do good in challenges? How fitting.

* * *

The last round was starting, everyone was on the ready. Certain people eying some others. Chris blew the whistle and the teams started their game. Bradley and Dominick this time were prepared to the onslaught. They both caught the balls incoming from Harvey and Nora. Daniel also snuck a quick throw that got Christina out. Toby then threw the ball at Daniel and got him out. Phoebe saw a ball coming her way quickly and got ready to catch it when another one was thrown at her, she could catch the first one from Lillian but not the other one from Bradley.

"I got your back baby." Smiled Bradley.

"Yeah, you got my back so you could stab it!" She snapped.

Bradley was confused and didn't notice a ball coming his way, Sharon pushed the ball with her own ball. Another ball by Liam came crashing in to Seamus's leg.

"Thanks Sharon." Praised Bradley. Lillian was shaking with anger.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** This is just not my day.

**Lillian:** Bitch! She stole him from me, even when she knew I was with him! How dare she?

**Bradley:** I really don't understand what's wrong with Lillian, what does she mean by stabbing her in the back?

* * *

Toby prepared to throw his ball but a ball from Dominick crashed in to his hip. Janice threw one at Marianne just as she threw one at Janice, both of them caught them meaning they were both out. Liam was now alone against Sharon, Dominick, and Bradley.

"Just give up kid." Told Bradley.

"No, I want to hit him so hard!" Refused Dominick.

The balls however were in Liam's side, only one ball was with the Ribs, and it was with Bradley.

"Pass me the ball, I want to hit him with it." Ordered Dominick.

"Shut up." Ignored Bradley.

Dominick stomped over to him and tried to take the ball away. Bradley resisted him and then they began to wrestle for it, the ball slipped out of Bradley's grasp and Sharon caught it. Liam took this opportunity to catch a ball and threw it right between the boys, getting them both out. He stood proudly basking in the moment when a ball hit his side. Sharon had thrown it while he thought he had won.

"And Sharon wins the round for the Ribs, The Ribs win safety! Retinas, I will see you for your first elimination." Announced Chris.

Everyone on the Ribs, minus Lillian and Dominick, cheered for Sharon. The Retinas looked despondent.

"Hey wait a minute, don't we get a reward?" Asked Marianne.

"Nope, since there are only two teams, the winning team only wins safety from voting. And all your previous rewards will no longer continue to be yours." Informed Chris.

Everyone began to complain.

"You said we would drink cold water till the end of our stay here." Reminded Bradley.

"And what about our beds?" Continued Harvey.

"We just got the DVD set yesterday, you can't take it away now." Whined Sharon.

"Yes, I did say till the end of your stay here, till the end of you previous teams' stay." Clarified Chris.

The contestants groaned, getting accustomed to the unfairness that Chris gives them time after time.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey: **NOOO! Not the massage chair, anything but the chair!

**Janice:** Sigh, why do I always end up losing?

**Daniel:** That means no more Xbox to play with.

**Sharon:** Woo! I am the hero today! I just wish that we got to keep our prizes.

**Christina:** Good, now I can show you that I am here to stay, freak.

* * *

The new Retinas were gathered around Chris in the bonfire ceremony. He stood in front of them looking amused.

"I seriously doubted you would win, I mean really, the other team has all the tough players." Laughed Chris.

"Shut up and get on with it." Snapped Liam.

"Oh man, anyway, you know the rules, go in and vote the one you want out, also, there wont be anymore Solo immunities for the new teams." Spoke Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** I hate you, I hated you from day one, you are so… eww. And now I get to vote you out, Toby!

**Toby:** Christina, Christina, Christina, Christina, Christina, Christina. I will keep voting for her till the last day of my life!

**Phoebe:** I have to be there for Christina, I wasn't a good friend when I just sat there without talking, so I have to make up for it now.

**Nora:** Liam helped me with getting rid of Trixie, so I should help him with the voting today. Toby.

**Harvey:** Toby complains about her all the time, so I should help him. Christina.

**Janice:** Christina, she just doesn't seem like a good teammate, she also picks on Daniel.

* * *

The campers were eagerly back at the bonfire waiting for Chris.

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have six marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to…Nora."

"Wow, I've never been first, it feels so good." Exclaimed Nora as she grabbed her marshmallow.

"Liam"

"Harvey"

"Janice"

"Phoebe"

"Well look what we have here. The mortal enemies themselves, and one of them just lost the chance at the million!" Told Chris amusedly." The next person safe and beating the other is…"

Christina looked determined, the usual smile not on her face. Toby was anxious, he was waiting for this moment forever.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Christina"

"That means, Toby, it's time to hit the docks and skedaddle." Said Chris.

"Damn!" Spoke Harvey.

"You thought you could talk about me to the team, you thought you could gang up on me and vote me out? Think again." Said Christina as she left for the cabins.

Toby trudged to the boat which took him off.

"That was exciting, I really didn't know which one of them was going to go before the other. The new teams seemed to change things up a bit. Christina seems to be safer now that she isn't surrounded by teammates that hate her. Will Dominick be safe from voting in his new team? How will Lillian react to the lie that Christina told her? And who will be the person to lose next? Find out in our next installment of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Christina: Toby**

**Harvey: Christina**

**Janice: Christina**

**Liam: Toby**

**Nora: Toby**

**Phoebe: Toby**

**Toby: Christina**

**Total:**

**Christina: 3**

**Toby: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Golden Retinas:** Harvey R – Christina – Liam – Janice – Phoebe – Nora

**Violet Ribs:** Daniel – Lillian – Marianne – Seamus – Sharon – Dominick – Bradley**  
**  
**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby

* * *

I know the team names are...meh or lame, but in my defense, are "Screaming Gaffers" or "Killer Grips" any better? Anyway, Toby marks the "somewhat" halfway point. I'm not really sure how Toby was perceived, save for one reader who loved him. Christina got the better of him it seems, and maybe its too late for Bradley and Sharon too, or is it? Review what you think and head to my poll to tell me who you liked!

Toby: I lost to the witch! Review so the same doesn't happen to Sharon and Bradley. 


	14. Chapter 14: Dawn Of The Mechanic

I'm sorry for a short chapter, and the next. After chapter 16, they should be all regular or lengthy chapters.

To My Reviewer: (Curcle was MIA XD)  
_**PizzaTheBomb**_: Christina definitely climbed the antagonist ladder, she's got a vendetta to deliver. Glad you weren't that upset that Toby lost because another reader was :/. Can you blame Lillian for reacting like she did? You'd go nuts if you found out your boyfriend/girlfriend was cheating too. Thank you for the support, glad you like the story! :D

**Random Fun Fact:** You may have noticed a lack in original challenges, that most are taken from the show itself. I had in older versions of my challenge line-up more original ones however they did not amount to the ones the show gave at times, or were not doable that much. Tell me your opinion concerning the challenges! (this one here is somewhat new, although not completely)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Dawn Of The Mechanic**

"Hello again viewers to the fourteenth episode of Total Drama." Welcomed Chris." Last time things got shaky for Christina when her team united against her, she swore revenge on them and delivered it to each of them, she gave Phoebe the guilt trip, and only relented when Phoebe promised her she would vote with her. Christina also lied to Lillian about a false affair between Sharon and Bradley. Lillian bought it easily and swore to punish them.

"Dominick is working out, most probably in preparation for his onslaught on the other campers mainly Bradley. What a scene it will be when he does attack! I am looking forward to it!" Laughed Chris.

"The campers were not expecting to be shuffled in to two new teams, and they were immediately thrown in to a challenge to test their teams. The challenge was a game of dodge ball where people could vent off their anger, and they sure did. Lillian and Dominick used Sharon and Seamus as shields, Dominick took his anger out on Liam and Janice, Christina punished Bradley and Sharon. It was mayhem mashed in one game."

"Christina had one more person to get back at, the most important person. She managed to convince half her team to vote for him and when it came to the elimination, it was between her and Toby, the latter took the fall. It looks like someone is giving Liam a run for his money, the king of manipulations and scheming was overshadowed in one episode. What will Christina do next? Will the raging anger in the Ribs deliver some good TV quality fights? And who will we say adios to next? All that later today on Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Golden Retinas cabin: Boys**

* * *

Since Harvey and Liam were the only boys of the Retinas team, assigning bed bunks was not a problem, Liam took the bottom left while Harvey was in the bed on the right.

"De ja vu! I have been in this situation before." Commented Harvey.

"Oh yeah, before the merge you were alone with Daniel here." Reminisced Liam like the actual thing was ages ago.

"Too busy with your team's problems were you?" Smirked Harvey.

"Tell me about it… Hey I was thinking, we should stick together since we are the only boys on the team against four girls, and plus, you let Seamus and me sleep in the cabin last time so I want to repay you somehow, an alliance is what I mean." Suggested Liam.

"_An alliance huh? I already have one with Daniel, Having another one with Liam will be very useful for me._" Thought Harvey." Deal!"

"Good, we can help each other in the votes." Offered Liam." And by the way, sorry for your friend earlier."

"No problem, look at it this way, I am the last one from my friends." Pointed Harvey.

"I like the way you think, I can see us getting along well here." Smiled Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Yes, perfect, another alliance, everyone wants the neutral nonaligned guy!

**Liam:** Perfect, I didn't think he would join me right after his friend was eliminated, I'm not telling him I was a major part in it, anyway he seems like the guy to get along with anyone, that would be good in case I want allies that he can get and I can't.

* * *

**Golden Retinas cabin: Girls**

* * *

On the girls' side Christina had the upper bunk above Phoebe on the left side. Nora took the one above Janice opposite to them.

"Not the best day for us, maybe we can do it next time." Spoke Janice optimistically.

"How? Have you seen who's on the other team, we are going to lose every challenge from now on." Replied Nora pessimistically.

"Girls, I think it will work out for us, I mean not all challenges are physical or sport based." Piped Phoebe.

"That is true." Commented Nora.

"You'll see, we are going to win the next one! I just wish Toby was still here, he was so sweet." Lamented Janice.

"More like he was so retarded!" Spat Christina bitterly.

Janice gasped dramatically." What did he ever do to you, you were the one annoying your team."

"NO YOU LISTEN HERE ALL OF YOU!" Shouted Nora." I have had it with fights, I don't want this team to have any. I will not allow this team to become like my old one. YOU GOT THAT?!"

Everyone stared at the normally quiet and introverted girl. They nodded quickly and continued the night being silent.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** Did I just do that? This island definitely changed me.

**Christina:** Eww, how can she be attracted to that deformed giraffe?

**Janice:** I really think Christina should have gone today instead, I heard she was a useless team member and upset everyone.

* * *

**Violet Ribs cabin: Boys**

* * *

"I'm getting the lower bed." Demanded Dominick as he claimed it.

They ignored him and sat on their respective beds. Seamus got the one above him. Bradley got the lower bed on the opposite bed with Daniel above him.

"Just stay out of my way and we shouldn't have too much trouble." Said Dominick to Bradley.

"No, I got a better idea, don't fuck with my team and we wont have much trouble." Spoke Bradley sternly.

"Yeah? What if I want to fuck with the team?" Challenged Dominick as he stepped up chest raised. Bradley walked in front of him just as aggressive looking. Daniel was cowering in his bed. Seamus stepped up between them.

"Okay stop, stop! You guys are acting like wild animals. We're on TV you know, just ignore each other, for heaven's sake!" Urged Seamus.

They lingered glaring at each other before they turned to their beds.

"_(Sigh) This is going to be one long competition._" Thought Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Dominick:** Bradley thinks he is so tough, when I'm through with him, he won't look so tough.

**Bradley:** I aint backing out, not from Dominick, not from anybody, Lillian is in my team now, there is no way I'm letting that asshole bother her.

**Seamus:** At least in the other team there was no physical violence, but I'm glad we have Bradley, he can put some boundaries to Dominick.

**Daniel:** I wanna go back to my previous team.

* * *

**Violet Ribs cabin: Girls**

* * *

"Finally, a team where my teammates can agree and not fight with each other." Breathed Marianne.

Lillian huffed and turned away from them. Sharon and Marianne looked at each other weirdly.

"Lillian, are you okay?" Asked Marianne.

"Sorry Marianne, I'm just not in the mood to talk today." Spoke Lillian with her back to them.

"She's been like this all day, I have no idea why." Whispered Sharon.

"So how does it feel to be out of your team now? I would say it was great, but Dominick is still with me." Asked Marianne.

"It's good, I like the team, but I was also happy on the other one. I am mostly relieved that I'm away from Christina though. She was horrible." Replied Sharon.

"I know she can be a pain. Anyway, welcome teamy! And here's hoping we can do great things as teammates!" Cheered Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I hope the fighting is over, I thought it would be, but Lillian… Let's hope its nothing.

**Lillian:** Mark my words Sharon I'll make you pay for what you did, home wrecker!

* * *

The next morning the teams were in their tables for the first time at breakfast in their current teams.

"Now that I look at it, we are definitely screwed." Spoke Janice uncharacteristically.

"No we aren't, with the right tactics we can do this! They have weaknesses, they barely have anyone intellectual." Argued Liam.

"Christina, I hope you aren't mad anymore." Said Phoebe.

Christina stared at her with a plain face but didn't say a word.

"Come on, I apologized already, and helped you last night, what more will it take?" Pleaded Phoebe.

Christina couldn't hold on any longer and smiled. Phoebe eased up a bit.

"Fine, you got me, no one can stay mad at you for too long Phlooby doo!" Said Christina as she hugged her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Why do I get the feeling that Christina was not mad at me but just guilt-tripping me?

**Christina:** That was enough torture to Phoebe, and the other idiot is gone, now all that's left are the two in the other team, Lillian can handle that one for me.

**Janice:** I can't believe I ran out of optimism!

**Liam: **What I mean by other tactics is that I could resort to sabotage, but that is risky.

* * *

"So Marianne, had any trouble last night?" Asked Seamus.

"Nope, I think we are going to get along just fine!" Predicted Marianne.

"I wish I could say the same thing about my side." Pouted Seamus.

"I know Seamus, just be patient, Dominick's days are numbered." Eased Marianne.

Lillian grabbed Daniel aside and started whispering to him.

"Can I ask you a favor, from fellow Pupil to another?" She asked.

"Sure, what is it?" He replied.

"I need you to help me vote Sharon when we lose. In return, I won't vote for you for a while." She proposed.

"Umm, maybe, but what about Dominick?" He inquired.

"We'll vote for him after that." She assured.

"Campers, head outside for your next challenge." Sounded Chris.

"I will go out when I finish my damn food!" Refused Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** The problem is that our team is too tough and doesn't seem like it will lose, Nora and Liam were lucky to be away from Dominick.

**Daniel:** But Sharon is nice, I don't know if I really should vote for her.

* * *

As the campers exited, they noticed a huge pile a scrap and junk.

"Campers, to think that you were once double that number!" Exclaimed Chris." Anyway, here is a challenge the nerds, the geeks, and the handy men will love!"

Liam looked excited, most of the others still had a neutral expression.

"Today, each team will have three hours to build a minirobot, and then engage it in a fight with the other team's robot. The robot that destroys the other will earn its team the win, the robot that gets pulverized sends its team to elimination." Explained Chris." There will be two strategies to take, one robot has to be offensive while the other has to be defensive. The robots should also have a joystick or remote that you will also build on your own to control them with."

"This is great!" Cheered Liam.

"This is boring! How are we going to build?" Complained Lillian.

"Did you forget that I'm good at technology babe?" Asked Bradley.

"Don't call me babe!" She snapped.

"Wait, so who gets offensive and who gets defensive?" Questioned Nora.

"Good question, the answer is within last challenge's results." Explained Chris vaguely." Since the Ribs won the last challenge, they get to choose their type and leave the other to the Retinas."

"Offense!" Shouted Dominick.

"Hey wait a minute, who said that you could choose?" Objected Marianne.

"Because I am the team leader." Stated Dominick in an as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

"What about me? And Lillian, we were both leaders of our teams." Reminded Bradley.

"Okay okay, we should have done this last time, the team leaders are the ones with the most expertise in this particular challenge. Who would those people be?" Decided Chris.

"Me!" Piped Liam.

The Ribs looked among each other.

"Obviously I am." Spoke Dominick.

"Nice try, we know your qualifications, and you aren't the one for this, if I remember correctly, Bradley is the best for this challenge." Guessed Chris.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about machines." Assured Bradley.

"Then it's settled, Bradley and Liam are the new captains." Ended Chris.

"Wait, are we all agreeing with this?" Interjected Janice.

The team shrugged.

"Now, Bradley, what do you choose?" Asked Chris.

Bradley thought about it, and decided on offense leaving defense for the Retinas.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** Wiseass! He fixes cars and thinks he is a rocket scientist.

**Nora:** Although it may seem ridiculous to make Liam the leader, he has many skills for different challenges, and besides, who else could be the leader here?

**Liam:** Whether I was leader or not, I still have the team in my power. Now, for defense, that changes my game plan, but I'm still confident.

**Janice:** I'm not sure I want Liam as the leader, he is practically the youngest on the team, this is messed up.

**Dominick:** Fuck Bradley! Fuck Chris! And Fuck Robots!

* * *

"You will be fighting the robots in the gym, and you will build them there." Spoke Chris as he led them in the gym.

"So why didn't you put all the stuff in the gym and save us the trouble of carrying them inside?" Asked Sharon.

"Because I want you to go through the trouble. Honestly I thought you guys would know me by now." Smirked Chris.

"Jerk!" Mumbled Harvey.

The campers were at their respective sides of the gym and ready to start.

"Alright, you may begin in three…two…one…GO!" Announced Chris." There they go, trying to assemble the machines that they will use to dominate the arena. What contraptions will we see? How will Liam lead his team? And whose robot will crumble in the clash of the machines? Stay tuned to find out."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Damn you Chris! Damn you so much! I had the perfect chance to sit and do nothing but now they are going to send me back and forth to get the stuff.

**Seamus:** All our faith is in Bradley now, and I really don't mind losing this time.

* * *

The time had begun and the team captains were contemplating the designs and strategies they will use. Bradley started giving his team orders as to what items to get.

"I need a large rod shaped item, the one you attach to the windshield of a car, a tire iron, and a tire wheel, let it be sharp." Instructed Bradley.

The team went to get the items.

Liam had written the items he needed and started reading them to his team.

"Alright, bring me an oscillation overthruster, an atomic degenrator, and a quantum combobulator." Instructed Liam.

There was a pause with the team staring at Liam with blank faces. The sound of crickets chirping was heard.

"I'm sorry, but we don't speak alien." Stated Christina.

Liam sighed before drawing the shapes for them.

"There, now hurry, we are behind." He urged.

The Ribs managed to bring back most of the needed items. Bradley started assembling the robot. Liam saw an opportunity to mess with the other team, he saw Dominick sitting at the bench with one of the scrap pieces next to his feet. Liam snuck to his side and slowly pushed the tool just below his raised foot. It wasn't a metallic item, it was a piece of plastic. Liam hastily made his way back as he saw his teammates bringing back the stuff.

"Hey Nora, I need you to go get me all the ones that look like this." Spoke Liam as he drew the tool he put under Dominick's leg." Get all of them for me."

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Christina: **Pfft Liam, he can sometimes be so dumb, even when he drew them they still looked like things from another planet.

**Bradley:** I think it'll be a good robot, I am happy about this challenge, I finally get to do something I am good at and like to do.

**Liam:** I would have sabotaged the main machine directly, but I don't want Bradley blamed, I want Dominick to take the fall. Soon asshole, real soon you will know what messing with me means.

* * *

"Are these the things you wanted?" Asked Harvey when he dropped the stuff.

"Let me see…Perfect! Now all I need is a little time to build it, you can all take a break if you want." Addressed Liam.

"Good!" Stated Harvey as he left." Call me back when we win."

Liam got to building the robot, he welded parts, interlocked other pieces, stitched fabrics, hammered places, painted drawings. Bradley was working just as hard, he had already got the basic structure. He needed to add adjustments and make it look presentable. His team was also doing nothing in particular as he worked. Dominick decided to get up and go to the restroom, as soon as he stood up he heard a cracking sound. He looked down to see that a piece was broken, he shrugged and walked away. Marianne though noticed and ran forward. She picked it up and examined it, it was broken beyond repair.

"Oh no!" She groaned." Bradley, this thing, did you need it?"

"What happened to it? This was the secret weapon for the front to be used to penetrate the armor of the other robot." Explained Bradley.

"Dominick stepped on it." She informed." We can get another one right?"

"Maybe, do me a favor and search for one in the pile outside please." He requested.

She ran outside, Liam was eavesdropping on the conversation and smiled internally.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** He broke it huh? Alright then.

**Marianne:** Why do we have such rotten luck to have him on our team?

**Liam:** Muahaha! Search all you want, you will never find it!

**Phoebe:** We actually have a chance, the Robot looks pretty cool and it seems reinforced well.

* * *

The time was almost up, the captains were putting their final touches. Marianne then came back running.

"I'm sorry, I searched everywhere, there are no more that look like this." She apologized.

He cursed silently." Fine, no problem, we can still get by."

"Time's up! Get your robots ready for battle!" Announced Chris.

The two robots were positioned in a ring that Chris set up earlier, the teams were to be seated at the benches. Only one member from each team gets to stand above the ring with the joystick. Liam was the one to do it from the Retinas. Bradley was about to do it when he had a better idea.

"Hey Daniel, come over here." Beckoned Bradley." How about you take this and fight instead of me?"

Daniel beamed." Really? I would love to!"

Bradley mentored him on the controls and the tactics to use before joining his team on the bleachers. Lillian was fuming.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** Wooing Daniel to their side, they took my last ally! Now I can't guarantee Sharon will be eliminated. Why did you do this to me Bradley?

**Bradley:** I chose Daniel because he knows better at playing video games. He also looked bored.

**Daniel:** I'm so excited! I was so bored this challenge, finally I get to do something, I hope I don't let them down.

* * *

"Ready…Set…BATTLE!" Shouted Chris.

Liam's robot looked like a canister, it was covered in armor all around. Daniel's robot was shaped after a car, it had many pointy and jagged weapons sticking out of the front and lower sides, from the top was a blunt maul. It seemed Bradley also incorporated speed in his death machine. Liam stood his ground while Daniel chose to charge ahead.

"Move Liam!" Spoke Janice.

Liam just smirked and stood his ground. The car robot came crashing to the cylinder-like robot. The jagged parts did not penetrate the armor, the blunt hammer started slamming the head of Liam's robot with no effect. Daniel then retreated the car and then made another charge, Liam this time pressed a button revealing scythe like fans all around the bottom half. The car robot halted and backed up as the armored robot started approaching it, it was slow though.

"This isn't going well for us." Muttered Seamus.

"Hold on, we still have a few tricks up our sleeves." Hoped Bradley.

Daniel then pressed a button firing a harpoon that managed to pierce the metal a little, but the harpoon now was pulling the robot towards it, with the sharp scythes edging closer.

"Ha ha! Bad move!" Laughed Liam evilly.

Daniel tried to pry the harpoon out of the armor but in doing so he was only bringing the robot closer. The canister robot then moved ahead and the scythes started slicing through the car's upper half until the car was cut in half.

"I declare the Retinas victorious!" Proclaimed Chris.

The Retinas cheered while the Ribs were silent, most were sending glares towards Dominick.

"So I will see the Ribs for their first elimination in an hour." Ended Chris.

"Am I too late for the challenge?" Asked Harvey as he entered.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Perfect!

**Janice:** Thank goodness we won, I was starting to worry there.

**Liam:** Success! I am so going to enjoy that dick's elimination now.

**Sharon:** Oh well, we can't win them all.

**Daniel:** Oh no! This sucks! It was such a cool robot too. I love cars.

**Bradley:** (Sigh) I saw that coming, anyway, Dominick won't be so lucky this time.

* * *

The Ribs were surrounding Chris in the bonfire ceremony.

"What a team of hotheaded leader type people, it's bound to have disagreements." Commented Chris." Daniel, I think you are on the wrong team buddy."

Daniel just looked sadly at him in return.

"Anyway, you know the rules, you will go in and vote for the person you want." Instructed Chris.

Lillian glared at Sharon as she entered to vote.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** Sharon! I want you out of here right now!

**Sharon:** I really don't know why Lillian keeps glaring at me, maybe Dominick's presence is upsetting her, Dominick is my vote.

**Dominick:** That dumbass Bradley was in charge and he lost it for us.

**Bradley:** Definitely Dominick, he ruined it for us today, and he is a real asshole.

**Marianne:** If he hadn't broken that tool, we would have won. Dominick.

**Daniel:** Lillian said to vote for Sharon, but Sharon is really nice, and Dominick is a jerk, I'm sorry Lillian but I choose Dominick.

* * *

The team was back at the ceremony. Chris stood upon them with a tray of marshmallows.

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have six marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first Marshmallow of the night goes to…Seamus."

He caught it with a smile.

"Marianne"

"Daniel"

"Lillian"

"The three of you have received votes tonight, Sharon, you are a real sweetheart, I don't know why you are here really. Bradley, you were the captain and let the team down. Dominick, no comment." Continued Chris." The next person safe is… Bradley."

It came down to Sharon and Dominick, the former looked surprised to be in this spot, Dominick was sitting there looking angry.

"The person with a total of five votes and leaving the island is…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Dominick."

"Sharon, that means you are safe." Ended Chris.

Dominick got up and blew his top.

"Like hell I will leave! I dare you to make me leave. I will fucking win this whole goddamn contest, and I will take you all out." He fumed.

Seamus led Marianne and Daniel to the cabins hastily. Bradley sat there looking bored. Lillian was too busy fuming over the fact that Sharon was still here.

"You losers think you can win? I will show you winning!" He grabbed a block of wood from the bonfire.

The others backed up, Dominick was approaching them when he fell face first to the floor. On his buttocks was a dart, Chef was behind, he had shot him with a tranquilizer.

"Hurry, take him away." Ushered Sharon.

"I say we keep him here, just to see what he'll do next." Suggested Chris jokingly.

Chef dragged the passed out guy to the boat which drove off with him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** That was close.

**Bradley:** Good riddance!

**Seamus:** I thought this show was for kids.

* * *

"There you have it folks! Dominick is officially off the island, it seems it takes more than strength, intelligence, and good looks to win this show! It needs less goody goody contestants who know what they are voting for." Spat Chris annoyedly." We have the top twelve! We are so close to the final ten! However, the contestants have a few surprises in stored for them in our next episode. What are these surprises? How will Lillian get rid of the most likable and most attractive girl on the island? And what gruesome challenges do we have left for our unfortunate contestants? All that will be revealed in our next two installments of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Bradley: Dominick**

**Daniel: Dominick**

**Dominick: Bradley**

**Lillian: Sharon**

**Marianne: Dominick**

**Seamus: Dominick**

**Sharon: Dominick**

**Total:**

**Bradley: 1**

**Sharon: 1**

**Dominick: 5 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Golden Retinas:** Harvey R – Christina – Liam – Janice – Phoebe – Nora

**Violet Ribs:** Daniel – Lillian – Marianne – Seamus – Sharon – Bradley**  
**  
**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick

* * *

You may or may not say, finally, Dominick is out! Who am I kidding, everyone wanted him out! This was Liam's moment of glory, he bested his nemesis won the challenge, AND became leader of his team. Does this mean that Christina will have her moment of glory too...? One thing is for certain, bad guys don't have it easy either. It is the top twelve and we still have two official antagonists, with more possible on the way. Only chapters will tell!

Dominick: Piss off, I don't need your pathetic reviews. (Author disagrees)


	15. Chapter 15: The Golden Opportunity

This is the official halfway point of the story. It may be a short chapter but you'll see why.

To my reviewers:  
_**PizzaTheBomb**_: I knew Dominick's elimination would make everyone happy, and it was coming to him sooner or later. As for Lillian, who knows what will happen. No one knows what Christina told her and no one can prove what she said was wrong so basically Lillian has nothing to convince her otherwise... which does not bode well for her relationship with Bradley.

_**Curcle**_: Lol don't worry about it, I was only kidding about you being MIA. Guess Liam's stay just got extended, now that his enemy is gone. I know that makes you happy so great! :D

**Random Fun Fact:** This is not the first Total Drama I've made, in fact there have been at least ten before it. However, this is the first one that I've written! All previous ones were acted out in my head... Some included 27 Digimon characters, 27 Pokemon, 27 Harry Potter characters, 27 Horror movie characters, 26 alphabet themed OCs, 27 cartoon characters, and one with the 25 TD contestants from the first 3 seasons. Even now, while I upload these chapters, I am in the process of acting out a TD for 27 Disney show characters which unfortunately will never see the ink of paper because it isn't half as good as this turned out to be. There are a few I had in mind for future TDs, including 27 Mythical Creatures, another 27 with cartoon characters, and my next project is 27 Pokemon again however this one will have a very high chance of being written and possibly posted here. But that's a story for another time. On to the challenge in THIS story XD.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, Digimon, Pokemon, Disney, Horror movies of any kind, Cartoon characters of any kind, or any mythical beasts. If I did, I'd ride on a dragon and conquer earth alongside Smeargle, using my wand to Avada Kedavra Miley Cyrus after making her watch Samarah's tape then hang out with Jack Frost and Takato. XD

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Golden Opportunity**

Chris was on the port of a moving boat, it was a sunny afternoon.

"Ahoy maties! Last time on our show, the contestants got to spend the first night with new cabin mates. Nora developed new confidence, Marianne found herself in another situation where she is in the middle of two arguing contestants, Liam made another alliance, Christina managed to piss Janice off, the usual stuff." Listed Chris.

"Lillian asked Daniel to help her in voting Sharon out, he wasn't too keen on it though, and didn't follow through and voted for Dominick who was faced with his match Bradley. Speaking of Bradley, he was assigned as new leader for the Ribs whereas the Retinas are now lead by the pipsqueak Liam, how ironic! In the challenge, Liam wiped the floor with Bradley's robot, the teams were tasked with assembling a robot to use in a dual. Bradley's attack was no match for Liam's defensive tank of a droid placing the teams at equal numbers. The Ribs finally got rid of Dominick." Continued Chris.

The boat seems to slow down as it prepared to dock on a familiar island.

"The teams are now made up of six members each, however we wont be seeing them today. We have other company for this episode, some old faces." Spoke Chris vaguely." Where have we docked? Who are we going to see? And what significance does this trip have to the main contest? Find out right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

The camera showed a highly appealing view of a beach resort with pools, drink bars, Jacuzzi tubs, umbrella tables and benches, and lots of hotel workers tending to the occupants. Speaking of the occupants, they were none other than the fifteen eliminated contestants. Whenever someone was eliminated, they were sent to this island where they were given a proper five star treatment. They had to stay here till the competition was over. In the Jacuzzi were Dominick and Trixie, close by was Harvey H.

"I don't mind that you lost, at least I have you with me now." Cooed Trixie from next to Dominick.

"I wanted to stay there and kick their asses. But I guess being here with you is good too." Admitted Dominick.

"I hate them, I hate them all for what they did to me, you, us." Seethed Trixie.

"Me too baby, me too. But we won't have to worry about any of them anymore, we have each other." Soothed Dominick.

Harvey scooted over to Dominick." Hey man, you wanna go beat up Randall with me? I've been giving him a lesson everyday, I don't see him around anymore, I think he's hiding somewhere." Whispered Harvey.

"Haha, no thanks dude, he's all yours. Give him a couple extra punches from me will ya?" Smirked Dominick.

"You can count on it." Waved Harvey as he left the pool to look for Randall.

Randall was indeed hiding, among the dusty clothing in a small wardrobe in the highest attic of the resort. He was covered in bruises and cuts. Had a bandaged eye, busted lip and broken nose. He was whimpering.

* * *

Close by, in the pool were Beatrice and Marlene.

"I can't believe Christina made it this far." Exclaimed Beatrice.

"Did you see how she was in the last couple of episodes, if she stays like that, she'll probably stay longer." Predicted Marlene.

"I hope so, she has been through a lot, those three shouldn't have said that about her." Spoke Beatrice.

"But she did annoy them." Countered Marlene.

"That's just who she is, she can't help it." Defended Beatrice.

"Marianne and Phoebe are doing good, I don't think they are going anywhere for a while." Said Marlene derailing the subject.

"Yeah, did you ever think Marianne will get a boyfriend? Do you think Phoebe will get one?" Asked Beatrice.

"I don't think Phoebe will hook up with anyone, and for Marianne. I'm glad she did, but I still don't trust him enough." Replied Marlene.

"Why? He seems cool, and he is really handsome you know." Said Beatrice.

"Yeah, but he needs to earn my trust, and that wont be easy." Ended Marlene.

* * *

Nearby on the bar were Toby and Roni. Toby had a huge tray of exotic assortments of food. Roni was having a Strawberry-Banana smoothie in a huge cup with a small umbrella and a straw.

"Toby, you can't keep eating a meal that big every day. You are gaining a lot of weight." Warned Roni.

"I don't care. It's free." Shrugged Toby." Besides, you're not the one to talk."

"You ate in two days more than I did in all my time here." Shrieked Roni." Stop teasing me about my weight, this is from being lazy not from eating like a bulldozer."

"Whatever!" Ignored Toby." When will I ever get a chance like this? Never. That's right, so I am going to take full advantage of it."

"Go ahead, but we have at least three more weeks, so the food aint going anywhere. Slow down." Pointed Roni.

"Why don't you just go beat off, since that's the best thing you do besides criticize people." Snapped Toby.

"Don't be a jerk just because you're mad Christina beat you." Frowned Roni.

"Don't even remind me of that bitch." Growled Toby." She ruined my chances of winning the money."

"You talked with the team about her, she had the right to get revenge." Noted Roni.

"Whose side are you on?" Fumed Toby.

"Hey, I'm just being a fair observer. You two both annoyed each other, but you're the one who riled the others against her, so it's more your fault." Told Roni.

"She was completely useless in challenges, she had to lose." Reminded Toby.

"Fine, that part I agree with you on." Obliged Roni.

* * *

Alex and Mark spent most of their time in the lavish game room. It was jam-packed with video games, had a bowling alley, several pool and air hockey tables, a couple rows of PCs and a TV screen set up with a Playstation 4. And it was all for free for the contestants, it was a kid's version of heaven. The boys were currently playing with the Playstation. Alex was clearly kicking Mark's butt.

"WAM! I win again, man you suck at this!" Taunted Alex as he laughed.

"I don't, you're the one who is too good. I beat James, Remi and Roni." Corrected Mark.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still the best one here." Grinned Alex.

"I bet if Daniel was here, he would kick your butt at it." Noted Mark.

"Yeah right." Scoffed Alex.

"He's the last one in the contest between us, so why not?" Asked Mark.

"Because." Ignored Alex as he got up to a racing video game.

"I hope he wins." Said Mark as he moved on as well.

"Me too, if not then Liam." Admitted Alex.

* * *

Steve, Lydia, and Miss Alice were sun tanning outside. Miss Alice had acquired a dark tan over the days of her stay. Steve too retained a darker skin tone for his long stay, Lydia was not as sun kissed as them though.

"You know what? At first I was upset that I lost but now I think this place is a lot better than the competition, we get free food, spa treatment daily, TV, games, swimming, and anything else I can't think of." Piqued Steve." On the other island, we slept in shitty cabins, had disgusting food, worked hard everyday, and barely got any rest or relaxation. Not to mention nothing to do all day."

"What about the prize? Wouldn't all that trouble be worth it?" Reminded Lydia.

"Like that would happen, we were twenty seven, the chances of that happening were really low." Told Steve.

"It's futile to talk about that now. The best of luck to all the remaining contestants." Ended Miss Alice.

"Yeah Miss, we got the worst luck, losing first and second. But on the bright side, we got the most time to spend here." Contrasted Steve.

"At least you didn't get to watch your friends turn bad." Murmured Lydia.

"Honey, they didn't just turn bad, they had it in them, it was deep rooted." Eased Miss Alice.

"For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better." Mumbled Lydia.

* * *

In the main lobby of the resort, Remi sat with James in front of a big plasma TV. James' leg was recovering but he was still using a pair of crutches to walk. The island had better treatment centers than a tent and a chef who knew first aid. James was watching a wrestling show with Remi, it was Remi's favorite show. James watched for his sake, but he noticed Remi didn't have the vigor he would usually have while watching. He looked distracted and sad.

"Remi, you're missing the best parts, he just slammed him and the ref is counting dow… Whoa! He just retaliated and is now on top." Stared James." Wow, you got me to like this even after I was sure I wouldn't."

Remi looked up and pretended to watch with interest. James was not fooled though.

"Hey man, if it's about my leg, then stop! I know you're sorry and you apologized a few dozen times now. I'm way over it and feeling better." Nudged James.

Remi sighed and bent his head down." It's just that, I'm pretty sure that you would have continued on so far if you didn't get hurt, if I hadn't gotten you hurt."

"And what exactly would I do in there without you? Forget it, I'm perfectly happy in here." Assured James." Besides, I would have probably gotten myself hurt or voted out sooner or later."

"I just wish there was some way to make it up to you." Frowned Remi in thought.

"Alright, how about giving me one million dollars then?" Proposed James.

Remi stared at him in shock, James kept a straight face before erupting in laughter.

"Oh man, you believed me." Laughed James." But seriously, you don't have to make up for anything. It's fine!"

"I'll get you for that." Promised Remi as he returned to watching the show.

* * *

Chris arrived on the island and descended the boat.

"Ahh, the Playa Des Losers! What a place to spend a vacation in." Commented Chris as he entered the resort.

When the other contestants saw him, they looked displeased.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a challenge to host?" Spat Toby.

"Yes actually I do, that's why I'm here." He replied vaguely.

"What you talking about McLean?" Asked Dominick.

"Before that, I am going to need each of you to go in this booth and say the names of the three contestants currently in the competition you would want to win, in order of favorite." Instructed Chris.

* * *

(**Camera Booth)**

**Alex:** Daniel for sure, he's my best friend on the island. Liam is also a good friend. I don't really have a third choice, but I guess Bradley is really cool.

**Miss** **Alice:** Seamus works hard and is a very good person, he deserves it. Janice and Sharon are my other choices, they were good students of mine and are doing well on the island.

**Beatrice:** Please, please, please let it be Christina. My BFF! Phoebe and Liam are my other chances, the group all the way.

**Dominick:** Fuck them all! I don't want to choose anyone. "(_I said choose three, now! Or else you will be paying the whole bill of your stay here._)" Stupid asshole Chris! Fine, Lillian, Janice, and Harvey.

**Harvey H:** Christina mainly, she is best friends with Beatrice, and I would be happy if Beatrice was happy. Also Phoebe, she is Beatrice's second closest friend of the remaining. For a third choice? Harvey R, he kicked Randall's ass out of the cabin, I liked that moment.

**James:** From the remaining people Liam is my closest friend, Sharon is my second choice. I think for a third choice I would choose Marianne.

**Lydia:** I can only go with Lillian as my first choice, before it would Trixie or Dominick, but the contest showed me who really stood by my side. For second choices I choose Nora and Sharon.

**Mark:** I would really like Daniel to win, he stayed this far. Liam was a like an older brother to me in the past, he deserves to win. Nora was really nice to me in the beginning so I also want her to win.

**Marlene:** Of course my sister Marianne is my first choice, go ahead, you're doing great sis. Phoebe, my best friend, best of luck to you. Liam is a distant cousin and a good friend so he is my third choice.

**Randall:** The hell with them all but if I had to choose, I would go for Sharon, Marianne, and Phoebe. The ladies get my vote.

**Remi:** Definitely Sharon, I found out I had really fallen for her, not just out of competition. I also choose Lillian, she is really hot! Bradley is one lucky guy. I don't really have a third choice, I guess Harvey is the only one I could accept winning.

**Roni:** Harvey! You could totally do it bro. Phoebe, she is like the nicest person on the island, if anyone deserves to win it would be her. And for my third choice, it would have to be Daniel, I mean he is doing great, he escaped elimination when it looked like he was gone, and now he has an alliance with Harvey and Lillian, you go kid!

**Steve:** Who else? Nora, she is my best friend. I never got to hang out with her on the island. Besides her I would choose Bradley and Janice, they are both pretty cool people.

**Toby:** Let's see, for my first choice, it's an easy one. Harvey should win. As for my second choice I go with Janice, she is the girl I started falling for. Bradley can be my third choice because he stood by me in the contest.

**Trixie:** I hate them all, bitches and assholes. They all deserve to lose, no, DIE! But stupid Chris made me choose, so here goes. Christina, she is better than most of them. Lillian because she didn't vote for Dominick last time. And Janice, she is less slutty than the others.

* * *

"Now that we have that out of the way, shall we get down to business?" Beckoned Chris.

"What business? We are done exerting ourselves for the contest." Reminded Lydia.

"Actually, that's not true. How would you all like another chance at the million?" Asked Chris.

The ex-contestants stared at Chris dumbfounded.

"You mean…" Remi could not continue his sentence.

"Today, you will all be doing a challenge where three lucky winners will get to return to the island and to the contest for the million dollars." Revealed Chris.

The contestants gasped in shock at the news bestowed upon them.

"The challenge is formed of four minitasks that will represent four basic skills; Strength, Balance, Speed, and Intelligence." Listed Chris." In each minitask, three people who perform the least impressive are eliminated till only three remain. Those three are the ones that will be joining the cast in the top twelve becoming the top fifteen."

"YES! I can go back and get revenge at all those assholes!" Cheered Dominick.

"How do you expect me to participate in my condition?" Questioned James pointing at his broken leg.

"You know, I really don't want to." Refused Marlene.

"You're all participating, now for the first part. You will have to push giant boulders to the end line over there." Explained Chris." One more thing, Roni was promised compensation, so this is your deal, out of the four tasks, you get to pick one that you don't want to participate in, and you will automatically be passed to the next task."

"Woo! Thanks, this is awesome." Cheered Roni.

"What the hell! This is cheating, I won't stand for this." Objected Trixie.

"Too bad, you're going to make me cry." Feigned Chris." So what will it be Roni? Strength, Balance, Speed, or Intelligence? I'm guessing speed?"

"Nope, I want to skip Balance." Decided Roni.

"Done!" Said Chris." Now shall we start the strength challenge?"

"Bring it on!" Dared Harvey.

The fifteen were standing on a line each behind a boulder.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Announced Chris.

The ex-campers began pushing the boulders, some successful, some slow, and some not doing any progress.

"What was he expecting?" Muttered James as he uselessly shoved at the boulder with his hand while supporting himself up on the crutch with the other.

"Marlene, why aren't you moving?" Asked Beatrice.

"I don't want to pass through." Spoke Marlene.

Dominick and Harvey were now at the finish line. Soon, Remi, Roni, Steve, and Toby were all at the finish as well. Mark was slowly pushing his boulder with all his strength only managing to move it a centimeter every minute. Alex was also struggling but was more successful than him. Randall and Trixie made it across.

"Four spaces left guys." Spoke Chris.

"I am not losing first this time." Grunted Miss Alice as she pushed the boulder over the line.

Not long after her, Lydia made it as well. Only Marlene, Mark, James, Alex, and Beatrice were left. James and Marlene's boulders had not moved at all, Mark's boulder was slightly moved while Beatrice and Alex had their boulders halfway across. After some time they both made it, marking the twelve moving on.

"James, Marlene, and Mark have lost, they wont be joining the contestants in the running for the million." Addressed Chris.

"Shit! I was really hoping you would make it bro, it would be like a redemption for us." Lamented Remi.

"Ah well, good luck to you. Win this for us!" Encouraged James.

"Good, now I can go back to whatever I was doing before you showed up." Said Marlene.

Mark looked sad, really sad.

"Mark, I made it ahead of you. I'm going to win and go to the island again, and then I'm going to beat Daniel." Taunted Alex.

"No way, he'll beat you, I bet you wont even win this." Retorted Mark.

* * *

The twelve remaining contestants were positioned on heightened pedestals that were very thin and the platform they were standing on was small. Roni was on the sidelines watching it all since he was exempted from this part.

"Your time starts now, the task will be over when three people lose their balance and fall." Told Chris.

The contestants were just standing there waiting till someone fell, some like Lydia and Beatrice were having no difficulty while others like Steve and Toby were wobbling on the lean tower. Below was a short drop to a net.

"This is stupid, no one is falling." Snapped Dominick.

"I can fix that." Spoke Chris as he pressed a button.

The towers began vibrating and some pieces of the top platforms began to fold inwards reducing the surface area of the platform. Their feet were now surrounded by the air, a small step could lead to a fall. This change caused many of the ex-contestants to shake and wobble. The first to fall was Steve. Toby was having trouble as well before he fell backwards to the net. The others were mostly having trouble, none more than Remi who was going back and forth, the sweat on his forehead was visible. Harvey H smirked as he formulated a plan.

"Hey Remi, look out there is a bird behind you." Called Harvey.

Remi ducked his head but with the motion he lost his footing and ended up falling forwards. Harvey was laughing hard.

"Remi, Toby, and Steve are out. Onwards to the top nine." Announced Chris.

"Asshole, what did you do that for?" Shouted Dominick addressing Harvey.

"Sorry bro but the more people that lose, the higher the chances Beatrice has at going back to the competition." Shrugged Harvey.

Beatrice sighed.

* * *

"And now for the speed challenge. You each have to peel thirty potatoes. The first six to finish their potatoes move on to the next round." Instructed Chris.

"I love peeling potatoes, I'm glad I didn't skip the speed task." Brightened Roni.

"Stupid tasks, all of them. What kind of test of speed is this?" Whined Trixie.

"A good one, now hush up and sit down so we can start." Ordered Lydia as she started to get angry.

Trixie glared at her before complying. They were all sitting in a row with a tray and a peeler in front of them, a bag of potatoes by their side.

"Ready…Set…GO!" Announced Chris.

The nine ex-contestants started peeling the potatoes, Alex was having a lot of trouble with his bunch while some like Roni and Dominick were making quick progress.

"Done!" Hollered Miss Alice.

"But, but, but I barely finished three potatoes, how did you peel thirty?!" Gawked Alex.

"When you are a mother for over twenty years, you get good at kitchen work dear." Spoke Miss Alice.

"This is so retarded." Complained Trixie." I was not meant to do such a stupid thing. Kitchen work is for the help."

Lydia was frowning as she peeled vigorously at her potatoes, trying hard to ignore Trixie's complaining.

"Finished." She said.

"Four more spots left." Said Chris.

"Twenty nine, thirty! There." Said Dominick followed by Roni.

"Five left and only two of them can pass." Stated Chris.

Harvey was sitting next to Randall, he called to him. Randall tried to ignore him. So Harvey nudged his side.

"If you win this one, I will break your hands before you go to the island." Threatened Harvey.

Randall looked frightened as he stopped peeling. Harvey smirked to himself and continued to peel. Beatrice raised her hand signaling that she was done. Alex so far was on his tenth potato, Trixie had only five more, and Harvey was just about done.

"Almost there…" Murmured Trixie." I Fini…"

She was interrupted by Harvey who called Chris over right before her.

"And we have our six. Alex, Randall, and Trixie are out." Spoke Chris.

"That's not fair. I was done before him. I will not accept this. You are a cheater Chris. I will get my lawyers. You will pay for this." Bombarded Trixie.

"Can someone just shut her up?" Spoke Chris nonchalantly.

* * *

"This is it, the last test. Half of you will win while the other half are out." Addressed Chris.

"This one's in the bag! You have no chance." Taunted Dominick.

"For the intelligence challenge, you will each have ninety seconds to write down a word for every letter of the alphabet." Instructed Chris.

"This seems easy enough. Too bad I lost on the first one." Commented James.

"Your time starts now!" Spoke Chris.

The contestants began writing as quickly as they could. Miss Alice was composed, Beatrice was doodling around words she thought of immediately. Dominick had a smirk on his face as he wrote. Harvey was having a little difficulty. Roni was giving more time for the words. Lydia had a strict face.

"This is so easy. I should have done this, not the stupid peeling." Whined Trixie from the sidelines.

Lydia was flinching at her words. Chris was sighing exasperatedly.

"Dominick is the winner, why don't you all just quit?" Continued Trixie.

"Will you just zip it and mind your own business. I can't believe I was ever your friend. You and him both need a reality check, you don't own this world, and are above no one. So just pipe down and behave already. For the love of God!" Burst out Lydia.

The islanders gasped and stared in bewilderment.

"No one spoke to you, don't interfere." Snapped Dominick.

Harvey took the opportunity seeing Lydia distracted to snatch her paper and replace it with his. He saw that it was almost complete and added a few missing words. The time was up.

"I will take these and score them, and then the best three will be the ones returning to the island and the competition." Said Chris as he collected the papers.

A few minutes passed by waiting for Chris before he was done.

"Alright then, I shall reveal the results. First off, in sixth place is…Beatrice." Announced Chris." It may have had all the letters filled out with words but they hardly indicated any intelligence. Words like, cat, dog, hat, run, ten…"

She sighed while Harvey growled in anger.

"The person with the best set of words and joining the remaining contestants is… ironically Miss Alice." Spoke Chris." Your paper was the most inclusive, intelligent, and it was all related to a topic. Such words like, Chromosome, Hemoglobin, Zygote, Mitochondria, Genetics… The whole paper is one topic. Science!"

"Biology dear!" Corrected Miss Alice.

The contestants clapped for her. She was relieved.

"The person coming in fifth spot is…Lydia." Addressed Chris." Your paper was filled only halfway with good words, the rest were some really weak ones in comparison."

She folded her arms but said nothing.

"Two spots left, three people fighting for them." Continued Chris." The person having the second best set of words is…Roni. Your paper had many excellent words of vocabulary, although you missed some words, but you took some time to include good quality words like, Demolishing, Hyperventilating, Lamentations, Institutionalization, Expunge. Heck, I don't know what most of these mean, I had to use the dictionary to check your paper."

"Yes!" Cheered Roni.

He also received applause. Randall was displeased though.

"How is my paper not the best?" Asked Dominick sounding surprised.

"Your paper wasn't even one of the best three. Harvey wins the third spot. You had a set of cusses, that doesn't scream intelligent, it says vulgar, words like Shit, Retarded, Idiot, Bastard, and I'm not even gunna say what you wrote for the letters F or C." Explained Chris." Harvey's paper however had some average and acceptable words including, quiet, silent, money, business, revenge."

"I had quiet, silent and business..." Said Lydia sounding suspicious.

"Coincidence, what matters is I won, and I dedicate it to you Beatrice, I will win the whole competition for you babe. I will make the ones who made you lose pay. I will make them pay." Promised Harvey.

"Now Harvey, Alice, and Roni, the three of you will be going back to the main island with me to join the competition." Addressed Chris.

The three boarded the boat of losers and went back to the island with Chris, not as losers, but rather as redeemed contestants for another chance at the one million dollars.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** This is the chance of a life time, I get another opportunity to win the one million dollars. I believe I can make it far in the contest. I will not stumble like I did last time.

**Roni:** I wonder if I would have won without that compensation, either way I am now through, I never expected something like this to come along. Boy, will Harvey R be surprised, too bad for Toby though.

**Harvey:** Hahaha! This is awesome, there is no way I'm letting them vote me out again. I will win this thing for my baby! Watch out Janice and Lillian, you voted my Beatrice out, so now it's your turn to pay for that. Make room for Harvey Hammond!

* * *

"The special redemption episode concludes with Harvey, Miss Alice, and Roni returning to the island. The twelve campers are in for a shock. There will be another surprise for everyone in the next episode. What will that surprise be? How will the contestants react? And what is Harvey going to do to Janice and Lillian? All that in our first episode of the second arc of Total Drama: Reality Edition." Relayed Chris.

* * *

**Teams:**

**Golden Retinas:** Harvey R – Christina – Liam – Janice – Phoebe – Nora

**Violet Ribs:** Daniel – Lillian – Marianne – Seamus – Sharon – Bradley

**Unknown:** Harvey – Alice – Roni

**Eliminated: **Miss Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick

* * *

And the returnees have been decided! Looks like one of them is not going to make the competition pleasant. And Roni got his fair compensation. Miss Alice is here to show that teachers can take on Total Drama! Anyway, we are at the top fifteen again, pretty much no more returnees are in the future, except in one chapter where a contestant MIGHT make it back. Key word being might. You'll see pretty soon. So now that you have the final fifteen, head to my account to vote on a brand new Poll!

Just a note about when some campers mention the group. Its a clique that Roni, Beatrice, Christina, Liam, Phoebe and Marlene are a part of that they call the group. Basically another way of saying the gang, in case you were wondering.

The twelve that didn't make it: Review!


	16. Ch 16: Delusions Of The Zzz's Deprived

Are you all ready for the first chapter of the second half? Yeah!

To my reviewer:  
_**PizzaTheBomb**_: Your request is a huge incentive to work on it, maybe I will! :D

**Random Fun Fact:** So Christina is an interesting character. The fact that no one likes her is not a surprise, but she is so fun to write for. Some time after I wrote the story, I found out she had the biggest fascination with Justin Bieber, sigh, I lost a great opportunity to make her even more ditzy in the story XD.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Delusions of the "Zzz"s Deprived**

Chris stood upon the usual dock of Wawanakwa island.

"Ahhh, it sure feels good to be back on this island, where campers reluctantly and anxiously wait for my painfully awesome challenges!" Exclaimed Chris.

He snaps in to focus facing the camera.

"Welcome viewers to our first episode of the new arc." He welcomed." Last time we gave our campers a rest to go see the eliminated bunch. They were surprised to find out about the golden chance to be brought back to the game. They were all submitted to several tests of abilities where three after three of them were excluded from the opportunity to return to the main island. It came down to Harvey H, Miss Alice, and Roni who are going to arrive to the island shortly. Boy will the campers be in for a shock. How will the contestants take to the arrival of the redeemed? How will the team management become? And will the returnees fair in their first challenge after being brought back? All that and much more in today's installment of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Violet Ribs cabin: Boys**

* * *

"The island has never been more relaxing than the moment Dominick left." Commented Seamus.

"I was happy on my other team and when I was in this one I was scared of him, I'm really happy he is out now." Added Daniel.

"He had to mess with us didn't he. His time here was never going to be long anyway." Stated Bradley.

"Don't you think it's weird that Chris wasn't here today? And that we had no challenge? Chris always gives us a challenge in a three day period." Asked Seamus.

"Maybe he is giving us a break and time to relax." Proposed Daniel.

There was a short pause before Bradley and Seamus burst out laughing.

"We are talking about Chris here." Reminded Seamus jokingly.

"Yeah right, Chris giving us a break." Scoffed Bradley.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, what was I thinking?" Smiled Daniel in embarrassment.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Finally we beat him, no more living in fear, well more annoyance than fear.

**Bradley:** Now that he's gone, I can focus on what's going on with Lillian, she has been off for a few days.

**Daniel:** There are more people left that I don't know than ones I know, and from my team I only know Marianne and barely even, so I feel like I won't last long now. I won't go down though without beating Christina first.

* * *

**Violet Ribs cabin: Girls**

* * *

Lillian immediately drifted to sleep as soon as she was in the cabin to avoid any contact with Sharon. The other girls were chatting away in their beds.

"I really don't consider it a loss, we got rid of Dominick, that is a victory in my book." Said Marianne.

"I hear you, it would have been dreadful to keep him with us for any longer, he was getting madder and madder." Agreed Sharon.

"Now the hard part is knowing who to vote for, in this team I don't see anyone worthy of my vote." Piqued Marianne.

"I know what you mean, but I think I might vote for Lillian, she is treating me like some enemy, and keeps giving me weird hateful looks. I have no idea why even, I just hope she didn't turn like Dominick." Whispered Sharon.

"I too noticed her attitude was negative ever since the new teams." Said Marianne.

"Even Bradley sensed that something was wrong with her, I really don't need another person to worry about now." Breathed Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** The final twelve, just two more eliminations and I will be in the top ten, I hope Christina doesn't reach the top ten though.

**Marianne:** I haven't been giving Seamus that much time because I was tense about Dominick, now I can spend some well deserved time with him.

* * *

**Golden Retinas cabin: Girls**

* * *

"This is the second best thing to happen, the first was Trixie being eliminated and now Dominick. I like where this competition is heading." Cheered Nora.

"If only Sharon and Bradley are next then it would be perfect." Mumbled Christina.

"No, those are my friends, they shouldn't be eliminated." Objected Janice.

"Those friends of yours hurt me and now I want to pay them back, so don't interfere." Threatened Christina.

"Enough! I don't want any fighting in here. Understood? I want this team to be the opposite of my old one, so get along or don't talk at all." Silenced Nora uncharacteristically.

The girls quieted down.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Even with new teammates she still has to make enemies, wow.

**Christina:** If Janice wants to stand in my way then she too will have to pay.

**Janice:** This is a whole new Nora, I'm not sure I like her though.

**Nora:** I have found new confidence ever since I overcame Trixie and Dominick, I have never felt so powerful.

* * *

**Golden Retinas cabin: Boys**

* * *

"Well well, you are quite the talented and reliable ally Liam, looks like I am benefiting more by our alliance than you are." Mused Harvey.

"Oh I am benefiting from it too, don't worry. Besides, I know that you can be handy yourself, who else can the team depend on for strength anyway?" Responded Liam.

"But I am not that tough. It just happens that I am the one to depend on for the grunt work on our team." Said Harvey.

"Who do you think is the best choice to vote for from our team?" Started Liam.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think our team would be better off without Christina." Proposed Harvey.

"I understand, I actually don't intend on having her as an ally for long, how about we both help each other in the votes, I help you get rid of Christina while you help me with the person I want?" Suggested Liam.

"Who did you have in mind?" Asked Harvey.

"No one in particular yet, but I'll get to that soon." Replied Liam.

"Yeah, I don't think that will be a problem. Deal!" Accepted Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** I actually want Janice out, she is the only one in the team not my ally, and she is very likable by most of the others.

**Harvey:** I think he wants me to vote for Janice, I will have to think about this.

* * *

The next morning, the contestants were up and about, split into six pairs. Liam took Phoebe aside to talk to her.

"Let me guess, you want my help in the votes?" Spoke Phoebe.

"How did you… nevermind, yes I do, all I need is your word that you would help me when I ask for it." Replied Liam.

"What if I don't accept?" Asked Phoebe.

"I will have to eliminate you." Stated Liam plainly." Just kidding, but really, why wouldn't you? Do you have someone you want to vote for?"

"No, but it's not fair to gang up on someone." She cleared.

"What if someone was going to vote for you?" Piqued Liam.

"No one will because I didn't make anyone upset at me." Assured Phoebe.

"Yeah you did, you made Christina mad the other day, and you made a couple of people mad for voting for Toby." Lied Liam craftily.

"But…that's not…true." Mumbled Phoebe.

"It is, and you know it. So what will you do when Janice makes everyone vote for you?" Whispered Liam convincingly.

Phoebe looked thoughtful for a minute before she left Liam. He smirked knowingly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** But I'm not the only one who voted for him, would she really be mad at me for that? I don't want anyone mad at me.

**Liam:** The trap has been set and she is falling in it, she will think it through and then help me in the votes, now I need to get Nora's vote. Hmm, this will be difficult, she is friends with Janice.

* * *

Janice was snatched by Sharon who also wanted to talk to her.

"Tell me Janice, has Lillian always acted this… hostile?" Started Sharon.

"Not really, she was happy most of the time, she only started behaving like that around the time the new teams were made." Answered Janice.

"Do you have any idea why she would start acting up like that? I thought she would be happy now that she in on the same team as Bradley." Continued Sharon.

"Maybe that's it, maybe she had a fight with Bradley that we don't know of." Suggested Janice.

"I don't think so, Bradley also doesn't know what's wrong with her." Revealed Sharon.

"I have no idea then. Do you want me to talk to her?" Asked Janice.

"That would be great, thanks Janice." Smiled Sharon.

"No problem, and great job on getting Dominick out by the way." Praised Janice.

"It was really our pleasure." Laughed Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** I actually realized that Lillian was acting strange lately, but I was preoccupied, I should talk to her as soon as I can.

**Sharon:** I hope I didn't do anything to upset her, she wouldn't tell me what's wrong, but maybe she would tell Janice.

* * *

Lillian tried to get up early and go for a swim, to avoid Bradley, but he followed her and was swimming up to her without her knowing. He embraced her from the back, and was met with a thud to his chest. She turned to glare at him.

"You can…sure land a hit babe." Coughed Bradley as he regained his breath.

"Don't call me babe! And stop talking to me, I don't want to see your face around me anymore." She snarled.

"Just talk to me honey, did I do something to make you act like this? If you could just tell me…" Bradley's pleas were interrupted by Lillian.

"Shut up, just shut up, don't pretend like you don't know, you filthy pig!" She yelled as she swam out of the water.

"But I really don't!" He called after her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Lillian:** (She is crying) That bastard, he thinks he can sweet talk me. Toying with a girl's heart like that. Shame on you.

**Bradley:** Women, who can understand them? Always so moody.

* * *

Harvey was lounging on the beach getting a tan when he spotted Nora approaching him.

"Hello, what can I do you for this fine afternoon?" Asked Harvey.

"I want us to partner up so we can help each other in the challenges and the voting." Demanded Nora sternly.

"Well…" Harvey didn't to continue.

"So that is a yes? Perfect, I will tell you later on who we need to vote for." Said Nora as she left as quickly as she arrived.

"Uhh..." Harvey stammered dumbfounded.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** What the hell was that?

**Nora:** It feels so much better to just express your opinion freely and openly, it makes me feel so powerful and liberated.

* * *

Christina was watching the fight between Lillian and Bradley in the water and smiling. Daniel walked up to her.

"You did something to them didn't you?" Asked Daniel knowingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Denied Christina.

"You so did, Lillian hasn't been the same, and she wants me to vote for Sharon, if you didn't have anything to do with them then why are you here smiling at their fight?" Accused Daniel.

"You know nothing! Mind your own business." Snapped Christina.

Daniel stared at her disapprovingly. She caved in.

"I had no choice, they were grouping up to vote me out, I had to pay them back." She confessed.

"That's not what God would want you to do." Spoke Daniel.

"Don't use that card on me. This is a million dollars, I can't just do nothing about it." She reasoned.

"So you made them fight? What if they don't ever make up?" Lectured Daniel.

"That's not my problem." Retorted Christina before storming off.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** I know Christina is feeling guilty for what she did, that's a good thing.

**Christina:** Great, now he made me look like the bad guy!

* * *

A certain blond went off with a hunky guy for a walk in the forest.

"We haven't had time like this in a while." Started Seamus while holding on to Marianne.

"I know, I was so tense about Dominick that I was neglecting you, us." Replied Marianne.

"No problem, at least we got to spend some time together now." Soothed Seamus." By the way, how does it feel to know that we are both in the top twelve and have no enemies?"

"Simply magnificent! I wish things continue to go like this for us both. I would love to go up against you in the finals." Responded Marianne.

"You better watch out, I won't go easy on you you know." Cautioned Seamus jokingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Smiled Marianne before turning around to place a chaste kiss on Seamus's lips.

"Attention campers, head to the dock for two big announcements followed by your challenge." Announced Chris.

"Is it just me or does he do that on purpose in the most inconvenient times?" Frowned Seamus.

"Really Seamus? Don't be ridiculous." Brushed Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chris:** Of course I bring the challenges in wrong times for them, that's what makes it a whole lot more awesome to watch.

**Marianne:** It's not like we were going to do anything, but we were happy relaxing. All good things must come to an end I guess.

* * *

The contestants were gathered around Chris near the dock, they noticed a boat was docked.

"So are we going off on a trip or something?" Asked Harvey Hopefully.

"Not even close." Laughed Chris." The contrary actually, a few people came here instead. Three old faces you all know."

The crowd was silent in apprehension. A person was emerging from the boat.

"Well campers, prepare to welcome… Roni." Declared Chris as Roni walked down the dock.

The crowd brightened up while Daniel ran to embrace him. Harvey and Liam both were happy to see Roni.

"Please tell me you are here to stay." Begged Daniel.

"You will find out pretty soon, next person to arrive is…Miss Alice." Interjected Chris.

Miss Alice stepped out if the ship and was met with mild applause.

"Thank you, thank you my dears. It is great to be back." Spoke Miss Alice.

"I hope the third is Steve." Wished Nora.

"I hope its Beatrice." Added Christina.

The third person peered out of the boat causing everyone to gasp.

"Welcome back Harvey H everyone." Announced Chris.

Harvey H walked down the dock and faced the others, at first no one spoke a word before Liam stepped up with his hand outstretched.

"It's good to see you again." Welcomed Liam nicely.

Harvey took his hand and smiled faintly.

"Well, now that you met the three people, I will now reveal that those three people are going to be joining you and returning to the competition to compete for the grand prize." Revealed Chris.

"What!" Objected Christina.

"Awesome! That means they are going to be staying." Cheered Daniel.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Daniel:** Great, Roni is back, I hope he is on our team, I wish Alex was back too though.

**Roni:** What a relief, I got the best reception of the three, it's good to know I am liked here, which is out of the usual.

**Seamus:** It's good that Miss Alice got another chance, she was unfairly booted too early. I hope she gets a chance to shine now.

**Miss Alice:** Feels good to be back, I just need to pass one challenge and I can feel better about myself.

**Christina:** Why couldn't it have been Beatrice instead?

**Harvey R:** Good, good. Roni is back, too bad Toby just left a week ago.

**Liam:** I can care less about the teacher, Roni though, it's perfect that he is back, a great friend and a perfect ally. As for Harvey H, I feel like I can gain his trust and make him my puppet easily. That's why I welcomed him.

**Janice:** I noticed Harvey H was giving Lillian and me weird looks.

**Nora:** Dominick is out but now Harvey H is back? No, I won't let him waltz around here thinking he can dominate with his muscles. I'll put a stop to him if he tries to annoy me.

**Harvey H:** I know they aren't happy to see me, but I am happy to see them. And I am going to be really happy to see Janice and Lillian walk down that dock and out of here.

* * *

"So what teams will they be on?" Asked Liam.

"That brings me to the next announcement. From now on forward, all teams are disbanded and everyone is on their own. We have officially reached the merge where it's every man, woman, and child for themselves." Proclaimed Chris.

"Was it really necessary to put us in new teams if only after two eliminations we are on our own?" Complained Sharon.

"Of course you would complain, you want him all to yourself don't you." Seethed Lillian.

"Huh?" Frowned Sharon in confusion.

"There is a familiar issue at hand. We are back to having two Harveys, so we have to use the family name initials again." Piqued Chris.

Harvey R crossed his arms and puffed. Harvey H looked nonchalant.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** Damn! I was happy being called Harvey. Now this ridiculous R and H stuff.

**Bradley:** Maybe now Lillian won't be so mad.

**Christina:** Great, this way I can vote for Bradley and Sharon and get Phoebe and Liam to help me.

**Liam:** The merge came sooner than I expected, no matter, this lets me ally with people outside of my team more easily. Soon I will have everyone under my control.

* * *

"As for your first challenge of the merge, you remember the starve-a-thon right? Well today you will have an awake-a-thon." Revealed Chris.

He was met with confused stares.

"I don't get it." Said Christina.

"He means that we are going to compete to see who can stay the longest without sleep. Just like the challenge where it was food." Spoke Roni in as-a-matter-of-factly voice.

"Correct you are Roni, its good to have our smart-alec back." Praised Chris." Now though there is a twist in the assessment of the challenge. Last time it was the first team to have all its members quit is the losing team, and the team with the last member standing wins. This time however, with the absence of teams, the five remaining people at the end of the challenge who did not fall asleep are the ones to earn immunity from the voting, while the others are all fair game."

"Last time you allowed us to sleep while waiting, so this time you have to allow us to eat while waiting." Reminded Harvey R.

"Yes, you will be allowed to eat, in fact your lunch will be ready shortly, and its not made by Chef, consider it a reward for making it this far." Smirked Chris malevolently.

Most of the campers were relieved at the revelation.

"You also cannot leave my sight, like last time as well." Continued Chris." Your time commences now."

As he said that, a dozen crew members came out with tables and chairs, and some others were carrying trays. The tables were set in a luxurious arrangement with white table sheets and the interns placed all the dishes of food on the banquet. Indeed the food was not something Chef Hatchet would prepare. It looked fancy, exquisite and absolutely divine. Most of the campers were drooling and hurried to take a seat at the table. Liam, Marianne, and Harvey H were the only exceptions.

"Come on Marianne, this smells wonderful." Ushered Seamus.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Turned down Marianne.

"Oh this is so scrumptious, I hope all our meals from now on are like this." Commented Sharon.

"Liam, what are you waiting for? Come on." Beckoned Nora.

"Thank you, but I'm fine, enjoy it everyone." Smiled Liam.

Harvey H sat at the base of a tree and watched the others silently, eying two girls in particular.

"And the awake-a-thon starts with a long awaited feast. Who will surrender to the dream world first? Why aren't Liam and Harvey H eating? And how many cups of coffee will our contestants gulf down? None actually, coffee isn't allowed for them. Don't go anywhere, we got a long challenge coming up after the break." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** This is going to be one long boring challenge. (Sigh)

**Seamus:** Last time Marianne won the challenge that was similar to this, I believe she can do it again.

**Miss Alice:** After having to stay awake all night to look after my kids, I am used to going long hours without sleep.

**Christina:** I am going to make sure they lose, I won't sleep before them. But I am going to be so bored.

**Nora:** I am a night person so I know I can last a long time without sleep. I will win this.

**Liam:** Ignorant morons! The food is going to make them all sleepy, why else would Chris give us this feast now? The hungrier a person the harder it is for them to sleep. On the other hand, it's going to be more torture.

**Marianne: **As tempting as that banquet was, I don't need to gorge myself with fattening food.

**Harvey H:** I was getting food like this on the other island all the time, I aint in the mood for food now. I've got other matters to handle.

* * *

It's been six hours since the challenge started and no one was asleep yet, although pretty much everyone was bored.

"Roni, I think if we take our minds off the challenge and play something, we can actually take up the time and get ahead of the others." Whispered Liam.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Accepted Roni.

"Get Phoebe, I'll get Christina and we can maybe play Catch." Suggested Liam.

"Wait wait wait, so you want me to play Catch with you and the girls right here on camera and in front of the whole world?" Responded Roni dumbfounded." Are you serious? Daniel didn't even have the nerve to pull something like that. Besides, you want us to lose our energy on physical games? No way. Think of something while we stay seated. Imagine."

"Fine, we'll do something mental then." Surrendered Liam.

"Go ask them then." Brushed Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Even a genius makes mistakes. But I suspect something else was on his mind. We are talking about Liam afterall.

**Liam:** Shit! I was hoping he and the girls would fall for it and then all their energy would deplete and then they sleep. I can endure physical exercise without needing to rest afterwards. I just know Roni will win, he usually stays up all night.

**Janice:** I shouldn't have eaten all that food. It's making me lazy and drowsy.

* * *

It was now a full twelve hours into the challenge. And the contestants were all gathered on the beach at night. It was mostly silent. Harvey R was lying down, yawning every couple of minutes. He stretched and got up.

"I don't care if I lost the challenge, I am going to bed. See you tomorrow." He told Chris before entering the cabin.

"One down, nine to go." Spoke Chris." It's going to be a while so why don't we get into the right atmosphere?"

He then called over an intern and whispered to him. The intern left and after a couple of minutes came back with a stereo. He turned it on and soothing tranquil tunes filled the island.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Phoebe as she crossed her arms.

"I like to listen to soft music before I sleep." Replied Chris.

"So you're going to sleep then?" Asked Seamus hopefully.

"Nope." Smirked Chris as he brought a mug of coffee.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** What a troll!

**Lillian:** I am not going to sleep, I know that as soon as I close my eyes, she is going to be all over him.

**Janice:** (She has her eyes closed and leans before snapping back awake) I'm not asleep! Not asssss…leep! (She dozes off again)

* * *

Janice never left the confessional, Chris opened the door to find her snoring away on the seat. He fought to contain his laughter.

"Janice is out, someone help her out of there." He laughed till tears filled his eyes.

Daniel was also struggling to stay awake, the boredom added to the sleepiness was too much for him before he drifted off.

"That's three down." Announced Chris.

Lillian, Sharon, and Bradley all looked tired as hell. Bradley's eyes were drooped and he was on his side on the ground. He was almost out. Sharon came by his side.

"Come on Bradley, you can do it, fight it. Wake up. Look, is that a Lamborghini I see?" She urged shaking him but Bradley was already out like a candle.

Lillian glared at her, shook violently before stomping over to her. Sharon turned to her just in time as Lillian slapped her face powerfully. Sharon screamed in a mixture of pain and shock. The other campers gasped and their half-lidded eyes widened.

"What the hell was that for?" Sharon shouted.

"For stealing my man you thieving slutty skank. He was mine and you just took him from me. Who do you think you are going around stealing boyfriends and ruining couples?" Bombarded Lillian before proceeding to smack her again.

Seamus and Marianne were immediately at the scene to separate them. Marianne took Sharon away as Seamus held Lillian down.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chris:** Hello ratings! Sha-shink!

**Christina:** HAHAHAHAHAHA OMAGASH!

**Sharon:** (She sniffles) What is wrong with her, what did I do to deserve this?

**Marianne:** What came over Lillian? Poor Sharon.

**Lillian:** I'm not through! She just looked like a victim now. I will let them spill the truth.

**Roni:** Poor Lillian, she should know that Christina lied to her, but Chris said we were not allowed to tell the others what we found out while we were outside the competition.

**Harvey H**: Good, make yourself as hated as possible, it'll make it a lot easier to kick you out of here.

* * *

After the commotion, Seamus was with Lillian aside. He was interrogating her.

"You don't understand, she is sleeping with Bradley, he cheated on me with her. She is not the victim here, I am." Lillian broke down in tears.

"Maybe you are mistaken, I haven't seem them intimate at all." Calmed Seamus.

"Of course they won't be intimate publicly. She stole him from me, she won't let anyone know." Argued Lillian.

"Do you have any proof?" Asked Seamus.

"Yeah, I do, someone told me about them." She replied.

"Who?" He asked.

"I won't say." She refused.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe the person who told you was lying to cause trouble?" He pointed.

"I don't think so, I was noticing some signs even before I got the news." Said Lillian.

Seamus sighed and gave up.

Marianne was calming Sharon down and asking her about the fight.

"It's alright honey, she wont get near you again." Soothed Marianne.

"I just don't know what I did. I never touched or did anything to Bradley like she is accusing me." Wept Sharon.

"I know, I know, I bet she is just tired and cranky." Eased Marianne.

"Maybe I should just stay away from them so I don't come between them. Maybe I should just get eliminated." Sniffled Sharon miserably.

"Noo, don't say that, if anyone should be retreating, it's Lillian, she has to apologize and fix her mistakes." Argued Marianne.

Sharon sat there looking sad for a while before sleep overcame her. At the same time as Lillian.

"What a turnout! Four more to lose and the challenge will be over. The sun is coming up!" Noted Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** I knew I could count on Christina, she is my favorite person here. She just made my goal a whole lot easier with her lie.

**Seamus:** I don't believe what Lillian said, and obviously the person who told her the rumor was a liar, just gotta find out who.

**Miss Alice:** This is more difficult then I accounted for. There is nothing to preoccupy my time and stay awake.

* * *

Harvey H sat beside an amused looking Christina.

"Enjoying the drama?" He asked.

"Yup." She replied.

"You sneaky little trickster you! I love how you ruined the couple to get revenge at those two who were planning to kick you out." Praised Harvey H." I am so glad that you chose Lillian to get them back."

"Really? Why?" She questioned.

"I want her out, so after that little fit, everyone is going to vote for her. Mind helping me out with it?" He requested.

"No!" I want the other two gone, not her. The longer she stays the more the chances that they lose." Refused Christina.

"You don't get the big picture. Sooner or later, Lillian is going to slip and say you told her the rumor and then everyone will be voting for you. You need to get rid of her quickly." Piqued Harvey H.

"Oh my God! You're right. I have to get her out of here." Gasped Christina.

"Just like I said, we vote for her tonight." Spoke Harvey H." I can help you later on in voting for the two who upset you."

In the time being, both Marianne and Miss Alice had reached their limit and dozed off. It was now early morning.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** Lillian was going to help me in the votes, I wish I didn't have to vote for her. But if she blows my cover then I know I won't stay here.

**Harvey H:** Beatrice, I promise to avenge you. The bitch that voted for you will be out tonight, I promise it.

**Nora:** All the night felt like an hour to me. I am easily going to win this.

**Liam: **It turns out the challenge was easier than I thought, just two more people, and I bet it'll be Phoebe and Seamus.

* * *

"Just two more guys. Who will it be?" Commented Chris.

It was noon now. A bunch of interns began piecing together a room out in front of the campers out of large plastic walls. After the whole set was done Chris called everyone inside. It resembled a classroom on the inside. There was a board on the center. Several desks placed in the center of the room. The walls were decorated with arts and projects.

"You know what the afternoon reminds me of? Boring hot classrooms." Spoke Chris." Now take your seats contestants. I am going to play you a three hour long documentary on the history of sewing machines. Lights off."

He turned the lights off and closed the curtains while playing the projector starting the documentary, which happened to be in black and white and voiced by an old man. Roni immediately began yawning and lay his head down. Liam watched the movie with interest. Harvey H was bored but looked nowhere near tired. Christina was shifting in her seat, she had the energy, just not the attention span. Nora slumped forward and watched out of boredom. Seamus leaned back and waited. Phoebe tried to keep awake but she was dozing off.

"And Roni is out. Just one more to go. On another note, isn't this an exhilarating educational movie? I just can't take my eyes off of it." Said Chris mockingly.

"I don't even have the energy to reply to that." Yawned Phoebe.

"Someone sleep already. It's not like its going to be me." Urged Nora.

"Neither will it be me." Added Liam.

"Whatever." Said Harvey H.

"I'm too excited to sleep." Joined Christina.

"I don't know, soon." Mumbled Seamus.

They turned to look at Phoebe for a comment but saw her asleep.

"And the challenge is over with our five winners." Announced Chris.

"Thank goodness. You guys are good." Snapped Liam as he revealed he was exhausted.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** Woo! I won my first solo challenge.

**Liam:** They actually almost drove me to lose.

**Nora:** I knew I could do it, and I could do much more too.

* * *

Chris called over the other contestants to the bonfire ceremony. Some were unhappy to be awoken.

"Can we just hurry up? I want to go back to sleep." Complained Roni.

"As you can see, the challenge is over and we have our five immunity winners. It is time for the first voteoff of the merge. You are all going to vote, but you cannot vote for these five people." Instructed Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Lillian:** I will murder you if we stay on the same island for any longer. Sharon.

**Sharon:** Lillian, I don't know what your problem is but you humiliated me on live TV.

**Harvey H: **Perfect, Lillian is so gone today. Tomorrow, Janice.

**Liam:** I am sticking to my plan of voting for Janice, I doubt she will be out but it's not like I am in any danger today.

**Christina:** I wish I could vote for Sharon, but I choose Lillian.

**Harvey R:** Miss Alice is going to pose a threat in the challenges so I have to vote for her.

**Seamus:** I really have no one to vote for, sorry Lillian but your outburst brought this.

* * *

The contestants sat feebly back at the ceremony. Chris stood upon them with a tray of marshmallows.

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have fourteen marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris.

"You mean like how Miss Alice, Roni, and Harvey H couldn't come back?" Snapped Nora.

"Jealous?" Taunted Harvey H.

"Anyway, the extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Liam, Harvey H, Seamus, Nora, Christina." Continued Chris as he threw them their special marshmallows.

They caught them sleepily.

"The first three marshmallows go to…"

"Harvey R"

"Roni"

"Bradley"

"As for the rest of you, you have received a vote or more. The first bunch of you safe though are…"

"Janice"

"Phoebe"

"Daniel"

"Sharon"

Lillian growled at the last name. Only three people remained.

"Miss Alice, you were the first boot of the show, and now this is the first challenge after your return, do you think you are the one to lose first again?" Asked Chris.

"I sure hope not." Replied Miss Alice.

"Marianne, you sided with Sharon against Lillian, and gained a couple votes or more, do you still stand by your choice?" Questioned Chris.

"Definitely, I still think Lillian unfairly attacked Sharon." Said Marianne.

"Don't butt your nose in to things you don't understand!" Seethed Lillian.

"Hey!" Shouted Seamus.

"I WANT TO SLEEP, SO SHUT UP AND ELIMINATE SOMEONE." Roared Nora.

There was a silent awkward pause before Chris spoke up.

"I love this group." He commented." Anyway, Lillian, you think that Sharon and Bradley betrayed you. Who would you rather see gone?"

"Both of them." She uttered.

"I can now reveal the next marshmallow goes to…"

"Marianne"

"One last marshmallow. And it goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Miss Alice"

"Lillian, with seven votes, it was a landslide, its time for the dock for you." Spoke Chris.

She stared Bradley in the eyes as she teared up. He looked helpless and speechless.

"I hate you." She spoke quietly as she left the dock.

Bradley tried to speak, to shout out to her, but his voice failed him. The others headed to the cabins, Harvey H was smiling widely.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I feel guilty, but not so much because its not my fault she went insane on me.

**Bradley:** Lillian…How!?  
**  
Harvey H:** Hehehe Beatrice my love, enjoy this episode, and the next one as well.

* * *

"Man oh man, was this episode packed with emotions." Exclaimed Chris." We had joy, boredom, anger, sadness, and many more. Harvey H is back with a vengeance, Will Janice really be the next elimination? Has Liam found his match in terms of evil mastermind? Has Nora become the Alpha female? How will Bradley cope with the recent eviction of his girlfriend? And why did I ask five questions instead of three? All the answers except the last one will be in the following episodes of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Miss Alice: Daniel**

**Bradley: Marianne**

**Christina: Lillian**

**Daniel: Miss Alice**

**Harvey H: Lillian**

**Harvey R: Miss Alice**

**Janice: Phoebe**

**Liam: Janice**

**Lillian: Sharon**

**Marianne: Lillian**

**Nora: Lillian**

**Phoebe: Lillian**

**Roni: Marianne**

**Seamus: Lillian**

**Sharon: Lillian**

**Total:**

**Daniel : 1**

**Janice: 1**

**Phoebe: 1**

**Sharon: 1**

**Marianne: 2**

**Miss Alice: 2**

**Lillian: 7 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey H – Harvey R – Alice – Christina – Daniel – Liam – Janice – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Nora – Seamus – Sharon – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian

* * *

I'm not that happy to see Lillian go like that but tis the show. She was the number one most probable choice to win the competition and now she's gone. Who do you think will win? Tell me by voting on my new poll.

I'm really sorry _**PizzaTheBomb**_, I know you liked Lillian and I feel bad for taking her out like that. Hopefully the other contestants you like don't meet a similar fate. Thanks for reviewing and PMing.

Lillian: Review for Bradley and me, so that our love can mend again.


	17. Chapter 17:Total Drama's Finest Soldiers

It's been a while hasn't it, like, 5 days! XD I'm a quick updater, I can't help it. It feels wrong for me to take a long time to update.

To my reviewer:  
_**PizzaTheBomb**_: I feel bad that had to happen to Lillian, but evil always manages to devastate before it goes away and Christina has begun her rampage, and now that Harvey H is with her, who knows what trouble will ensue. I'm curious as to who you are supporting now? I thought at first Liam but I wanted to make sure, because he is sort of an antagonist you know, at least an anti-hero.

**Random Fun Fact:** Toby is one of my best friends, and believe it or not, he was one of the hardest people to write for! I seriously didn't know how to correctly portray him, which is a big part of why he had to be let go early... strange how I can write so easily for someone like Harvey H whom I don't know a lot about whereas I have difficulty writing for my close friend of four years.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Total Drama's Finest Soldiers**

The camera switched on showing the usual dock with the usual face standing on it to give the morning introduction.

"Hello viewers!" Spoke Chris." In our first episode of the second half of the competition, the campers got to meet the returning contestants. Mixed responses were the result. Neutral towards Miss Alice, positive toward Roni and negative in the case of Harvey H. Especially from Harvey R who had his name no longer unique."

Chris continued after laughing." Liam continues to recruit allies to his cause adding Phoebe to the list of puppets, whereas Christina joins forces with Harvey H for revenge on the ones who wronged them. Some other developments such as Seamus and Marianne having time for themselves and Nora bossing around Harvey R also happened in the last episode."

Chris sipped his latte.

"The challenge was a spin-off the starve-a-thon where the contestants had to stay awake for as long as possible. After long boring hours of waiting, the five insomniacs were Harvey H, Christina, Seamus, Nora, and Liam who won themselves invincibility from the voting. During the challenge, Lillian finally snapped and launched her attack at defenseless Sharon which earned everyone's resentment causing Lillian to be booted out of the competition leaving Bradley astounded at the turnout." Chris relayed." Today the campers are in for a rude awakening, what do we have in store for them? How will Bradley react after his girlfriend's depart? And who will prove too wimpy to handle today's strict challenge? Find out right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

The girls were getting ready to separate in to the two sides of their cabin. Sharon just went in the left side, Janice and Nora followed her. Christina and Phoebe went through the right side, followed by Marianne. Miss Alice decided to join her students in the left side. Over on the boys' side, Seamus took the left side with Bradley and Harvey H. The right side included Harvey R, Roni, Liam, and Daniel.

* * *

**Girls: left side**

* * *

Sharon sat silently at one of the lower beds, the others flooded in and started assigning beds. Miss Alice took the bottom one facing Sharon, with Nora above her and Janice was left standing nervously.

"_I can't take the upper bed. I just can't_" Thought Janice.

She looked at Sharon who seemed lost in thought, she didn't want to bother her. And asking Miss Alice to take a higher bed seemed inappropriate. She breathed in deeply before resolving to climb the ladder to the top bunk. She climbed shakily till she reached. She then settled down and remained motionless as her breath never ceased its rapid state.

"I can't wait to sleep, winning that challenge took a lot of my energy." Bragged Nora.

She was met with no response though and the silence was back until Miss Alice spoke.

"I survived the first challenge, what a relief!" She mused.

Sharon then spoke up.

"Do you girls think I was wrong in voting for Lillian? Now because of me she and Bradley are separated." She Asked.

"It wasn't only your vote that got her out, she had seven." Commented Nora.

Sharon didn't look too comforted though.

"Listen deary, you were an innocent victim in this mayhem, you have nothing to feel guilty about. Lillian will now have time to see and make sure that what she is saying is true or not, and then when you meet her again, you are going to all laugh about it like nothing happened. Don't feel bad dear." Told Miss Alice.

"You really think so Miss?" Brightened Sharon.

"Yes, now let us get some well earned rest, something tells me tomorrow's challenge will not be as passive." Assured Miss Alice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice: **(She is rocking back and forth) Scary heights, dangerous, bad scary heights...

**Sharon:** I get the feeling that she knows what the problem is, but can't tell me. I will take her word for it and relax.

**Miss Alice:** I wish to tell her the whole story, but my intervention will only be problematic, I will leave it to them to figure the whole dilemma out themselves.

* * *

**Girls: right side**

* * *

Marianne took the bottom bed with Phoebe facing her in the bottom bed as well, Christina was in the top bunk above her.

"Finally, a room where no one can bother me, just my two friends. YAY TEAMSIES!" Cheered Christina in her usual ditzy demeanor.

"Well someone sounds happy. What is causing this?" Asked Phoebe suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just happy about everything in general." Shrugged Christina.

"Me too, getting this far is an accomplishment. Not to mention that Lillian got her fair punishment." Joined Marianne.

"She didn't do anything wro… I mean, yeah, that too. What a bad girl, hitting Sharon like that." Stumbled Christina.

"And on top of it, Sharon blames herself. Poor girl." Sympathized Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe: **Strange, why is Christina siding with Sharon against Lillian? I swear, no one is more moody than Christina.

**Christina:** I almost blew it, I can't have them know that Lillian didn't do anything bad.

**Marianne**: So now I have to go against Seamus in the competition, this should be interesting.

* * *

**Boys: right side**

* * *

Harvey R took the bottom bunk and Roni took the one facing him with Liam above him and Daniel above Harvey R. Harvey had slept the most out of all the contestants due to having lost first, for that reason he wasn't feeling too tired. Roni on the other hand was asleep the second he lay down sprawled on the bed drooling. Liam also looked beat. Daniel was mediocre.

"Liam, how the hell are you still awake?" Asked Harvey R.

"It's a gift." Commented Liam haughtily.

"I don't understand why you need allies if you are going to win all the challenges." Piqued Harvey R.

Liam thought before replying." Well, look at it this way, those alliances are making me friends with those people."

"Yes, good thinking." Agreed Harvey, buying the fib.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** It is not a total lie, I do like making friends here. But that Harvey is really smart, and he noticed that I got a lot of skills and can win without needing to be in alliances. I suspect that he will go far, especially if he keeps up that laid back neutral helpful persona. Smart move.

**Harvey R:** Now that we are on our own, I can completely pull myself away from all the drama going on. Afterall, if I am not the center of attention, no one will think of voting for me.

* * *

**Boys: left side  
**

* * *

Bradley trudged in looking glum. He sat on one of the bottom beds and bent his head down. Seamus took the bed opposing him and Harvey H was on the bed above Seamus. They looked at him in anticipation but nothing came out of him. He then left the cabin, for a walk presumably.

"Well that was tense!" Commented Harvey H, but Seamus did not reply.

"So Seamus, happy to see me again?" Asked Harvey H.

"Yes, sure. Excellent job on making it back, and good luck." Spoke Seamus.

"I'm grateful, by the way, Lillian was lying about Sharon and Bradley, she was just giving them trouble, I watched the episodes and I didn't see Sharon and Bradley do anything of what she is saying." Harvey said.

"I know, Sharon said she didn't do anything, and I believe her. I think someone gave Lillian wrong information, do you know who it might be?" Inquired Seamus.

"No, it must have been in an off camera location or time." Lied Harvey.

"I just know that someone lied to get them in trouble, I want to find out who." Ended Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Bradley must be feeling awful. I really want to find out who caused all this misery. Who messed up their whole relationship?

**Harvey H:** Ha, keep searching, you won't find out. And just you wait Janice, I will get everyone to vote you out by the end of the next challenge.

* * *

The morning of the third day began abruptly for the contestants. Chef came barging in on the cabins blowing his whistle and shouting commands, he was also wearing army clothes.

"What is going on?" Asked Nora.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shouted Harvey H looking disgruntled.

"You might wanna rephrase that boy." Leered Chef daringly.

Harvey H remained quiet.

"I thought so!" Grunted Chef." Now, all of you worthless maggots get your sorry behinds at the beach in sixty seconds or there is going to be trouble."

The campers were confused but rushed to meet the command.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** He's lucky I can't cut him here, I would be put away.

**Roni:** For crying out loud, I barely had any time to sleep.

**Harvey R:** There is nothing I hate more than being awoken up like that. Screw you Chef.

**Marianne:** It's a good thing I'm a morning person.

* * *

The campers made it to the beach as Chef requested, albeit not at the condition of sixty seconds. They saw several rowboats on the beach.

"You're all late!" Shouted Chef.

The campers remained silent.

"Today, I am goin to give you your challenge, which means no mo goofin around, no mo talkin, and especially no mo whinin. Do I make myself clear?" Lectured Chef.

The campers groaned internally, they hadn't the guts to do it out loud.

"This challenge is gonna test your fortitude and endurance, both the mental and physical. It is made up of four tasks. Each task will eliminate a few of you useless shrimps till only four remain and win immunity and cannot be voted out. Is that understood?" Explained Chef

"Yes Sir!" Everyone replied.

"First task, all of you, hold those boats above your heads, you will continue to do so till three people give up and lose. I don't wanna hear no complainin." Instructed Chef.

The now-soldiers did as told and aligned to lift the boats. The boys were split into two groups; Seamus, Liam, Harvey R, and Daniel were holding one boat, while Roni, Bradley, and Harvey H were lifting another. Marianne, Sharon, and Janice were lifting one boat leaving Nora, Christina, Phoebe, and Miss Alice to life the last boat.

"I can't reach it, they are too tall." Spoke Liam.

Christina burst into laughter.

"Do you find that funny missy?" Dared Chef.

"Yeah." She responded before laughing again.

"Let's see how funny how funny it is when you lift a whole rowboat on your own." Said Chef.

"Okay, okay, it's not funny." She pleaded.

"Silence you pathetic worm! Straighten up and hold that thing up." Shouted Chef.

She hesitantly and with great difficulty did what he asked.

"And as for you…" Chef turned to Liam.

He lifted Liam up and told him to hold the boat. He then let go of him.

"Stay like that till you can't." Told Chef.

"But, that's not fair." Complained Liam.

"Quiet!" Shouted Chef." Time starts now."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** This is so humiliating.

**Christina:** This thing is too heavy. Stupid Chef.

**Roni:** I hate this, I can't keep my arms up and stand for too long, I get tired easily.

**Harvey H:** All this won't be enough punishment for you Janice, I will make it ten times worse real soon.

* * *

Ten minutes into the challenge and no one had quit yet, everyone was having trouble though. The first person to crumble under the weight was Christina though, her boat alone was too heavy to handle.

"Christina is out, pathetic disgrace, you would never make a fine soldier." Talked down Chef.

"Whatever." She flipped before heading to the cabins but was stopped by Chef.

"You do not walk away from here until the day is over, got it!?" Spoke Chef.

"You're not the boss of me." Challenged Christina.

"You wanna bet?" Asked Chef.

She ignored him and continued to walk. He then grabbed her and carried her to the shed and locked her in.

"You can't do this to me you overgrown buffalo. Get me out of here!" Ordered Christina as she pounded at the door in vain.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** He can't do that to me. Who does that big ugly bulldozer of a brute think he is?

**Liam:** Serves you right idiot.

**Sharon:** Even Chef got annoyed at her, she is really the most annoying person on earth.

* * *

Chef was back with the rest of the campers and awaited the next person to give up. Liam was holding on for dear life and was struggling, his arms were getting tired trying to keep himself dangling up, but he could not hold on any longer and let go.

"One more for this round." Spoke Chef.

As he was saying that, Roni's feet wobbled and he let his arms fall limp to his sides.

"Roni, you're out. The rest of you, follow me for your next task. Move, move, move." Commanded Chef.

Everyone dropped the boats and lay down on the sand to relax their aching arms.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Something tells me we wont make it through the day.

**Janice:** I didn't get any sleep last night because I was on the upper bed.

**Miss Alice:** I wish to win immunity, but this challenge is difficult, and there are some tough kids to go against.

* * *

The campers stood in front of a course set up behind the mess hall filled with all sorts of obstacles; mud, nets, traps, logs, bushes, and many more. It started to rain.

"Perfect weather for the next part, you will all cross to the end of this obstacle course, the three wimps who fail to do so or lag behind the others will be kicked out. Three, two, one, GO!" Chef sounded his whistle.

The contestants dashed forward all trying to complete the obstacle course first. Harvey H was off to a good start, jumping over tires and ducking under swinging logs. Bradley was not far behind him with Seamus following up. Further back were Sharon who was trying not to get mud on her, and Miss Alice who was having trouble with the tires.

"This…is…exhausting" Breathed Miss Alice.

"You can do it Miss Alice, just keep going." Encouraged Seamus.

Daniel was making quick progress too, but as he approached a log used as a bridge with oncoming tree trunks tied with ropes going back and forth like a pendulum. He crossed hastily but one log slammed into him and knocked him down to the mud.

"Pathetic! Daniel is out." Roared Chef.

"Aww." Whined Daniel.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** I wish I could win a solo challenge for once.

**Liam:** Stupid boats, I would have so aced this if I was still in.

**Sharon:** I don't like this part, everything is dirty and it's too dangerous.

**Seamus:** At this rate the winners are going to be Bradley, Harvey H, Me and maybe Harvey R.

**Marianne:** This was fun, at first you would think the logs are dangerous but they didn't seem too painful. Chris should learn from Chef.

**Chris:** I do what I want, danger equals ratings, so butt out of it.

* * *

The last obstacle in the course was a vertical net, to cross it, the campers had to climb it. Harvey H and Bradley were already half-way over it. They hurriedly made it down the other side and crossed the finish line.

"First two spots filled, hurry up you slackers." Daunted Chef.

"They already made it? How?" Gawked Sharon.

She was currently at the part where she had to crawl on the muddy ground to make it across. She looked hesitant.

"What you waitin' for girl? A Limousine?" Mocked Chef.

"I can't go down, there is mud everywhere and I'm in a skirt, it will get in…you know." She explained.

"No, I don't know where and I don't care. Now get back to it." Shouted Chef.

"Don't pressure her, she said she can't." Scolded Bradley." Don't worry Sharon, no one will vote for you, I promise."

"Thanks Bradley, you are a real gentleman." She thanked as she retreated to the start of the course.

Meanwhile Seamus and Marianne were helping each other through the course. They supported each other on the net as they descended and made it to the finish. Followed by Nora and Harvey R.

"Phew, that was exciting." Commented Harvey R.

"Piece of cake, bring it on, I am a shoo-in in for the solo immunity." Stated Nora confidently.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Phoebe: **I need to hurry up, there are two more spots left, but I don't want to start slacking off now.

**Nora:** That leaves eight of us, and I can tell some of them have no chance.

**Sharon:** That would have been the most disgusting experience ever, who knows what germs are in that mud. Thank you Bradley, she is a lucky girl.

* * *

The remaining contestants were all girls, two girls and a woman to be exact. Janice was making steady progress, she seemed a little dazed, Phoebe was in the lead, she was almost at the end of the course, and Miss Alice was having trouble keeping up.

"Woo Janice! You can do it girl!" Cheered Sharon.

"Come on Miss Alice, think about the victory you could achieve." Encouraged Seamus.

"Just a little more Phoebe, you're almost there." Squealed Marianne.

The three raced desperately to beat the others. Phoebe was now descending the net while Janice stopped at the net.

"I won't climb it, I won't." Refused Janice as she started digging below the net.

"What are you doing Janice?" Asked Marianne.

"I will not go anywhere near heights." She stated.

As phoebe made it over the net, Janice managed to dig wide enough under the net and slid under it. Miss Alice was at the top of the net. Janice then ran after Phoebe and crossed the finish as well.

"Miss Alice is out, moving on to the next part of the challenge." Said Chef ignoring Janice's shortcut.

"Did you have to cheat?" Accused Seamus with a disapproving look.

"I did not cheat, I can't be in heights and you all know that, so but out." She snapped uncharacteristically.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** Ah well, we can't win them all. Congratulations to the others.

**Janice:** It's cheating that they make me deal with heights, they know I can't.

**Marianne:** Janice is acting unusually cranky today, I don't think I have ever seen her like this before.

**Harvey H:** It's like my wishes are being fulfilled for me by a higher power, Janice is making people mad at her without me even trying.

* * *

Chef gathered the rest in the mess hall, they were seated at the tables, in front of each one was a paper and pencil.

"Your next task is to write an essay about how much you appreciate me. The person with the least impressive paper will be kicked out." Instructed Chef.

"What kind of army makes soldiers write essays?" Complained Bradley.

"Shut yo' trap and start writin' boy!" Snapped Chef.

"Retarded and self-absorbed, just like Chris." Whispered Roni to Liam from the wall.

"You got something to say to me chubby?" Dared Chef.

"I was just complimenting your interesting choice in tasks, way better than Chris." Replied Roni innocently."Not."

He whispered the last part.

"Now you see everyone, that is how you should write your papers." Pointed Chef.

The campers gave in and started writing.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Also like Chris, he is as gullible as a toddler.

**Phoebe:** So all we have to do is suck up to Chef? Typical.

**Bradley:** I would have won if it wasn't for this, I suck at writing.

**Marianne:** This is dumb but whatever. I am here to win, and it means flattery then so be it.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed and the contestants were busy writing, Chef announced that only ten minutes remained. Some campers started presenting their papers. The time was up and all the papers were with Chef now. Chef started to read them silently.

"I didn't know you could read Chef, wow, anything is possible these days." Mocked Harvey H making everyone laugh.

"You think you're clever don't you boy? Let's see how smart you really are." Said Chef as he started with Harvey H's paper.

He skimmed over it, when he was done he proceeded wordlessly to the next paper.

"So? What did you think?" Smirked Harvey H.

"Pipe down and wait." Quieted Chef.

The contestants waited till Chef was done. He then started eying each of them. He stopped at Marianne and Phoebe.

"You two are through." He said.

They hugged each other. Chef then called forth Nora, Seamus and Harvey R.

"The three of you also pass to the next part." He stated.

They released a breath of relief. Three more people remained; Harvey H, Janice, and Bradley.

"Janice, you're essay was short, did you even try?" He asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't in the mood though." She frowned.

"Bradley, you call this English?" Scolded Chef.

"I don't do good at this kind of stuff." Shrugged Bradley.

"Yeah, I can see that by your paper. And as for you, wiseass." Spoke chef as he turned his attention to Harvey H.

Harvey looked smugly at Chef. Chef then slapped his back and laughed.

"Boy, I didn't know you thought of me that much, you safe." Praised Chef.

"Of course man, who else here stoves to make us our food?" Brushed Harvey H.

"And for the last spot, Janice gets it. At least she stuck to the topic. Bradley get out of here." Ordered Chef.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** Whatever.

**Janice:** I just want this to be over, I am really not in the mood for a challenge today.

**Harvey H:** Easy, like giving candy to a baby, and that baby is Chef.

**Harvey R:** Wow, last time I was first to lose, now I'm one step away from winning immunity.

* * *

Chef then took the remaining seven to a large tree behind the Mess Hall.

"The seven of you are going to hang upside down on dem trees till three of you quit or fall down. The other four win immunity." Explained Chef.

"How about no? You will not make me go up anything, now start thinking of a new task that involves us being on the ground." Burst Janice shocking everyone.

"I have had it with all your complaints and backtalk, everyone climb dat tree without another word or you will be spending the night in the shed." Snarled Chef angrily.

The campers piped down and started climbing the tree. They then hung upside down. Nora and Seamus were on one branch, Marianne and Phoebe on another, Janice and Harvey R on the third with Harvey H on a sole branch.

"This cant be happening, this cant be happening, this cannot be frickin happening." Panicked Janice.

"This is too easy, not to mention fun." Commented Harvey H.

Janice inched closer to Harvey R and grabbed onto his arm.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm just too scared. Don't let me go." Pleaded Janice.

"If someone can lose already and save us the trouble, that would be appreciated." Spoke Nora confidently.

"Hey Nora, I can see your panties." Snickered Harvey H.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked releasing herself and falling down the tree.

"Ooh, that had to hurt. Are you ok?" Asked Phoebe.

"You jerk, I'm wearing pants, not a skirt, you couldn't see anything." Shouted Nora.

"My bad." Laughed Harvey H.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey H:** Hahaha. That was perfect! Girls are too easy.

**Nora:** How could I have been so stupid? Now I lost.

**Liam:** I never knew Harvey H could be cunning and tricky. I'm impressed.

**Marianne:** I actually don't mind hanging upside down, some of my gymnastic moves made me capable of handling blood rushing to the head.

**Janice:** I hate heights, humans were meant to stay on the ground, if not then we would have been made with wings.

* * *

Five minutes had past, and everyone was starting to feel the pressure of their blood on their heads. Janice was also preoccupied with her fear of heights. She was now holding on to Harvey R tightly.

"Janice please, compose yourself." He urged her.

"I'm going to fall, it's a long way down, don't let me fall. Please don't let me fall." She started hyperventilating.

"Please calm down, be cool Janice, be cool. Let me go please, you are going to knock the both of us down." Harvey R tried to get out of her grasp.

There was a sudden crack and their branch broke causing them both to fall down. They both screamed as they fell. Janice landed on top of Harvey R.

"Ohh, that is going to come back to bite me in the morning." Groaned Harvey R.

Janice released a long held breath and relaxed. She then got off of Harvey R.

"The challenge is now over, the four winners are Seamus, Harvey H, Phoebe, and Marianne." Announced Chef." I am proud to call you soldiers."

He saluted them, they returned it, unsure what else to do. They then went down the tree. Chris then showed up.

"Miss me today?" He grinned.

"Nope, the challenge with Chef was better than your challenges." Responded Harvey H.

"You wish." Scoffed Chris." So I will see you in one hour in the bonfire ceremony."

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey R:** (He is staring at the camera while flaring his teeth angrily)

**Phoebe:** I can't believe I won solo immunity, it feels so awesome.

**Harvey H:** I know a few people who will vote with me today, Janice, you are a goner.

**Christina:** It's about time someone let me out. That ugly poop face Chef can go to hell for all I care.

**Daniel:** I wonder who will be eliminated.

* * *

Liam approached Harvey R.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better now, but my back hurts." Answered Harvey R.

"I was wondering, how about we vote together now? I have a person in mind." Proposed Liam.

"Not today Liam, I have someone else I want to vote for." Refused Harvey R.

"Oh ok then, maybe next time." Replied Liam.

Elsewhere, Christina and Harvey H were arguing about who to vote.

"Come on Harvey, you told me that if I helped you get Lillian out, you would help me get someone I want out." She whined.

"Just this one more vote, please and I will do whatever you want." Bargained Harvey H.

"Fine!" She caved in.

Janice was currently in her cabin trying to settle down after the hard day she had. Daniel came up to her. He just sat there quietly.

"Hey buddy, you must have thought I was horrible today." She started.

"I know you are scared of high places, so it's ok." He told her.

"I shouldn't have acted that way, but I was really upset about yesterday because I slept on the upper bunk, and then today, we had so many annoying tasks." She explained.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He comforted.

"You are such a sweetheart, thank you Daniel." Janice smiled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** Janice, its over for you bitch, once you are gone, I can relax knowing that everyone who wronged Beatrice has been punished.

**Christina:** I will do this for Harvey H, Janice.

**Janice:** Christina, she is very troublesome it seems.

**Sharon:** A pity you were safe last time, but now you have to lose, Christina.

**Seamus:** Honestly, Janice just overdid it today, especially when she cheated.

**Bradley:** Christina, there is no place for you here, just give it up already.

**Liam:** I doubt anyone is going to join me in the voting, but Janice. She is too nice and everyone is on her side, if she loses then that is a huge threat taken down.

**Harvey R:** Sorry Janice, I wish it didn't have to come to this, but you are now a health hazard to me, damn!

* * *

The campers gathered around the campfire. Chris faced them with the usual tray of marshmallows.

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have thirteen marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris.

The campers remained silent.

"The first four extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Seamus, Phoebe, Marianne, and Harvey H."

They caught their marshmallows happily.

"The first batch of marshmallows goes to…"

"Miss Alice"

"Daniel"

"Sharon"

"Roni"

"Liam"

"Next up we have…"

"Bradley"

"Nora"

"Harvey R"

Only two more contestants remained, and like last time, they were both girls. Daniel looked devastated.

"Janice, I never expected to see you in this position. I thought you were one of the most liked contestants. Why do you think you made it to this position?" Asked Chris.

"My stupid fear got me agitated, and I apologize to everyone for my behavior today." Addressed Janice.

"Christina, you are no stranger to this spot, but you manage to escape it usually. Do you think you can pull that off again?" Questioned Chris.

"I sure can Chris, I know it." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Confident are you, let's see if that is the case. The last marshmallow going to the person with one point less than the evictee is…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Christina, That means Janice, its time to pack up."

Some contestants were jaw-smacked. Daniel ran forward and hugged Janice crying.

"Don't be sad Dany, you made it this far and I know you can make it to the top ten too. Don't do the foolish mistake I did, and keep smiling, I'll see you all around. Bye guys." She waved as she left.

The campers sadly waved back to her as she climbed the boat that took her off.

* * *

"I would have liked to have her stay here, but Christina brings a lot more attention, so I'm pretty content with the result. The surprise switch in challenge hosts today was too much for the delicate campers to handle. Now that Harvey H has executed his revenge, who will he start voting for? Will he keep his promise to Christina? And who will break the unlucky thirteen once again and leave the island forever? To find out, watch our next episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Miss Alice: Christina**

**Bradley: Christina**

**Christina: Janice**

**Daniel: Nora**

**Harvey H: Janice**

**Harvey R: Janice**

**Janice: Christina**

**Liam: Janice**

**Marianne: Harvey R**

**Nora: Christina**

**Phoebe: Janice**

**Roni: Bradley**

**Seamus: Janice**

**Sharon: Christina**

**Total:**

**Harvey R: 1**

**Nora: 1**

**Bradley: 1**

**Christina: 5**

**Janice: 6 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey H – Harvey R – Alice – Christina – Daniel – Liam – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Nora – Seamus – Sharon – Bradley

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice

* * *

And Janice follows Lillian as Harvey claims his revenge. I liked Janice, gentle and sweet, caring and joyful... which is why she wasn't going to win! Total Drama's winner is not THAT easily predictable. I would love to hear your suggestions, comments, points of view, criticism. All of it, if its something about the story or the contestants or challenges I want to hear it! Also vote on the poll.

Janice: Sigh, why is there so much evil in this world? Review me the answer guys!


	18. Chapter 18: The Gender Games

A quick update for my buddy _**PizzaTheBomb**_ who was sick, so he can have his dose of TD:RE Vitamins to get better x). This is one of my two favorite challenges, as well as one of the three chapters. The first long chapter was the cook-off chapter. One more to come real soon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games, if I did, we would see a lot more killing...

To my reviewer:  
_**PizzaTheBomb**_: Get well soon! I didn't want Janice to leave either :/ but Sharon and Phoebe fill out the spot for sweet girl and three's a crowd unfortunately. Interesting line up of favorites, all from the Crimson Pecs! I think you wont be too upset by this chapter, like it even! :D

**Random Fun Fact**: Many of the lines Harvey R say may sound weird, but they make a lot more sense if you knew him in person. That's his humor and since this was originally intended for only a few close readers, him included, I had to add many of his sayings and reactions in it even if they didn't make much sense. Although they got us to crack up many times. I'm just glad he said I got him almost 100% accurately.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Gender Games**

Chris stood upon the deck facing the camera. He cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Hello again viewers to our show." Introduced Chris." Last time, the contestants were non too keen on being so rudely awoken that early in the day courtesy of Chef right after a no-sleeping challenge. They were directly put into a long and rigorous challenge revolving around the theme of the army hosted by Chef. Yeah, it was my day off."

Chris finished laughing before continuing." Christina was giving Chef a hard time so he locked her in the shed for the rest of the day, the others kept the mouths shut afterwards. Nora's confidence keeps growing but she was harshly tricked by Harvey H. Let's hope more drama ensues. Speaking of Harvey H, his relentless grudge on Janice did not die down, as he took every opportunity to turn people against her, earning her the boot in the elimination. You know there are some serious plotters when people as nice as her are eliminated like that."

He looks slightly disappointed but flashes his signature grin once again.

"The campers are down to thirteen, again. But this time it's a permanent drop. The campers are all on edge and tension can ignite with a spark, why is this significant to today's challenge? How intense will the atmosphere be? And will it be a boy or a girl leaving the island today? Sit down and watch our episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Boys: left side**

* * *

"I never thought I would be voting for Janice, this contest changes people." Stated Seamus.

"Why did you not vote for Christina? You voted for your classmate, your friend but not some stranger who messes everything up?" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Snarled Bradley.

"Now hold on a sec Bradley, you can't talk to me like that." Spoke Seamus firmly." I'm just as annoyed as you are, I never wanted to do that to my friends, but Janice was acting up last time."

"Yeah? And Christina wasn't I suppose?" Reminded Bradley.

"She hasn't done anything to me, and she and Marianne happen to be close, I have no reason to vote for her." Defended Seamus.

"She got your friends eliminated instead, how is that for a reason?" Spat Bradley." As far as I'm concerned, you aren't one of us anymore."

"One of us? What is that even supposed to mean? Why can't we all just get along here? Should there really be us VS them? They aren't that bad you know, they are just a bunch of friends, like us. Maybe instead of focusing on alienating them, we could have gotten along and not as much tension would have risen." Lectured Seamus.

"Whatever man, just whatever." Gave up Bradley as he lay down.

Seamus too lay down, Harvey H watched the whole interaction with satisfaction.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** Janice was Lillian's best friend here, and now she's gone too. Even their closest friends are turning against them. I can't believe Seamus.

**Seamus:** I don't like Bradley's approach to this contest, we should mingle and be friends with them, not target them and close in on ourselves.  
**  
Harvey H**: This is great, fight each other, the less attention I have the better, I learned that from the last time I broke out and attacked Randall here.

* * *

**Boys: right side**

* * *

"I wish it wasn't Janice." Sniffled Daniel.

"I know, me too. But she will be in a happier place now." Consoled Roni.

"You guys are talking about her like she died." Stated Liam.

"Don't you have a heart!?" Cried Daniel.

"Big deal, she lost, what is so bad about that? It's not like she was the first, or the last. And besides she caused it herself today." Shrugged Liam.

Daniel just cried harder.

"Will you just put a sock in it? God! You are so insensitive." Silenced Roni.

"I'm insensitive? I was the most one to cry for you when you lost." Said Liam sadly.

"He-he yeah right, I watched the episodes doofus." Retorted Roni.

"But really, I was upset about it." Tried Liam.

"Ahh my back." Wailed Harvey R." Damn, she took me down and fell on me."

"I wasn't expecting that at all. I thought for sure you were going to win the challenge." Laughed Roni.

"Laugh, laugh, your turn is coming soon." Foresaw Harvey R.

"Is that a threat?" Dared Roni.

"No, it's a promise, you get situations like that a lot so I know it's a matter of time." Explained Harvey R.

"Not this time, I'm playing it safe, which is out of the usual." Assured Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** I really wouldn't have voted for her, but she became a health hazard.

**Liam:** Ugh, Roni the smartass is back. Although he is my best friend on the island, he will be very difficult to eliminate.  
**  
Roni:** Embarrassing situations are bad enough when they happen privately, imagine if it was in front of the whole world, yeah, I'm going to avoid any unnecessary interactions.

**Daniel:** At least I have Roni again, or else I would have lost all my friends. Why did Janice have to lose? Why?

* * *

**Girls: right side**

* * *

"Tis a shame really, Janice was really nice. Sad to see her go." Remarked Marianne.

"Better her than me." Shrugged Christina happily.

"She didn't do anything to you, you didn't have to say that." Frowned Phoebe.

"No she didn't, but it was between her and me, and I would definitely prefer to stay." Winked Christina.

"You don't have to be heartless about it." Commented Phoebe.

"Fine, let's cry over her." Said Christina dramatically.

"You are impossible." Exhaled Phoebe.

"The balance between us and the schoolmates is finally evening out, remember before the returnees came they were really outnumbering us." Pointed Marianne changing the subject.

"Ever since the merge, the eliminations have been from their ranks." Added Phoebe.

"Yeah, it's great right?" Spoke Christina.

"And what is so wrong with them? Most of them are really nice people." Asked Marianne.

"But we're better." Reasoned Christina haughtily.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore…" Mumbled Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I highly doubt Christina is better than any of them honestly.

**Christina:** What? Can't anyone take a joke anymore?

* * *

**Girls: left side**

* * *

"We gotta stop voting like this, Janice should not have been eliminated." Said Nora.

"I know, I never wanted her out, but this is how it is." Revealed Sharon.

"When a wire starts to deteriorate, it becomes easy to cut. Such is also the case with people." Compared Miss Alice wisely." When a person starts to lose their friends, soon enough they will also become easily broken."

"That is really depressing Miss Alice, but it's not true. I lost Steve really early and I'm still here." Argued Nora.

"Good for you my deer, but you have always been independent." Cleared Miss Alice.

"Does that mean that we have to eliminate Christina's friends to be able to bring her down?" Inquired Sharon desperately.

"That is unethical my child, I suggest a better approach, why don't you work hand in hand with your allies instead of targeting hers?" Advised Miss Alice.

"I guess you're right, it's not their fault that she is bad to the core." Sighed Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** We were so close, we are always so close. When will we get the upper hand for a change?

**Miss Alice:** It hurts me to see my students become victims but there is nothing I can do but advise them.

* * *

The campers were having their breakfast in the mess hall, they all appeared refreshed since they were allowed to have breakfast unlike last time. Seamus was sitting with Marianne along with Harvey H, Phoebe, Christina, and Liam on one table, and at the other end of the room were Bradley, Sharon, Nora, and Miss Alice. Along the middle of the room sat Roni, Harvey R, and Daniel.

"If they repeat that early awakening yesterday and force us to miss breakfast, someone is going to get seriously hurt." Vowed Bradley.

"I'm with you on that one." Joined Nora.

"Why don't we sit with Seamus and the others Bradley?" Asked Sharon.

"No, you go sit with them, I don't want to." Refused Bradley.

"Believe me time will fly and this competition will be over and we shall all once again reunite as friends." Predicted Miss Alice.

"I think it's far too late for some of us miss." Murmured Bradley.

"Don't you worry one bit Bradley, true love always finds a way to reconcile." Assured Miss Alice.

Bradley just kept silent.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** look at him, sitting between them all, he is making a big mistake.

**Sharon:** I don't understand why Bradley won't talk to Seamus.

**Miss Alice:** Unfortunately no other teachers competed, I would have had company here.

* * *

"I wonder what the next challenge will be." Pondered Marianne.

"I'm more interested in who the next elimination will be." Said Liam.

"I hate thinking about that, I prefer to enjoy the contest." Frowned Phoebe.

"But Phoebe, only one winner will come out in the end and that winner will get all the money." Reminded Christina.

"Yeah, but it's going to happen regardless, so why think about it? Especially when it is us responsible for all the ones who lost." Reasoned Phoebe.

"Oh Phoebe, your big heart is an example we should all follow." Praised Marianne.

"The fact remains that we need to plan our moves, so we don't get backed up against enemies. Imagine if Dominick, Trixie or Randall were still here. We had to work together and plot their eliminations, if we hadn't done that, then we would have been suffering now." Explained Liam.

"Liam is right, we can't let people who give us trouble stay here. That's why Bradley should be voted out next." Decided Seamus.

"What? Why him? He was a good leader back in my team." Argued Phoebe.

"He is getting too emotional about Lillian, I think it's best if he goes back to her." Suggested Seamus.

"Are you sure about that? What if he and Lillian don't make up?" Asked Marianne.

"I think it's a great idea, perfect even. We lose a threat, and it's for a good cause; So he can go back to the love of his life and not be upset." Agreed Christina smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't know about this, it just seems like we are doing it for our own gain, and besides, ganging up on someone is not nice." Said Phoebe.

"Give it some thought." Suggested Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** Yes! This is perfect, if they all vote for Bradley, then all I have to do is get Sharon out. I told you I would get revenge on you all.

**Harvey H:** It's good for me if they eliminate Bradley, Christina wants me to vote for him, this way I won't have to do a lot of work.

**Seamus:** I hate to do this, but after his outburst yesterday, I won't take any chances. In the end I am going to have to vote for him, so let it be sooner rather than later.

**Phoebe**: Bradley was nothing but nice to us, I don't want to vote him out. He may have not agreed with Christina, but who would?

* * *

Harvey R, Roni, and Daniel were eating silently, they felt the tension of the two groups. They were obviously the third wheels, on friendly basis with both groups but away from the central drama.

"Did you get what the big deal with everyone is?" Questioned Daniel.

"I think Bradley is just upset about Lillian, he must have had a fight with Seamus, and Sharon doesn't want to sit with Christina." Explained Roni.

"Too much drama going on, best thing is to avoid it." Spoke Harvey R.

"Actually, the drama is decreasing, usually there would be more. The troublemakers are mostly out, so it's getting quite peaceful here. Then again, new problems are always born. And with Christina here, you can count on it." Relayed Roni.

"If they really are split like that, sooner or later they are going to come for us to be swing votes." Predicted Harvey R.

"Seamus's group outnumbers Bradley's and I'm sure they are more organized. Bradley isn't going to plan and form an alliance. Also, Miss Alice will probably be a loose voter, and Nora has changed, she might not like being a follower. On the other hand, Liam is a top strategist." Explained Roni.

"So if they come and ask us to vote with them, who do we vote?" Asked Daniel.

"We could form our own group and vote as a third party." Half-joked Roni.

"A Three-way alliance? Nice!" Nodded Harvey R.

"Alliance or not, we weren't really going to vote for each other, but that does add the perk of voting together, we could be game changers if the others scatter their votes." Added Roni.

"But is there someone all three of us would want to vote for?" Wondered Daniel.

"Not really, it all depends on the challenge." Shrugged Roni.

"Then it's settled, before each voting we decide on someone, let's do this! What shall we call our alliance?" Said Harvey R excitedly.

"Isn't that a little egotistical?" Laughed Roni.

"The Ferrari squad!" Suggested Daniel.

"The Neutral Trio!" Threw in Harvey R.

"The Avengers!" Continued Daniel.

"Ooh, oh I know. The Legacy of Pupils!" Flashed Roni.

"Beautiful!" Commented Harvey R." Simply magnificent!"

"Coolio." Cheered Daniel.

They shook on it just as Chris spoke through the intercom." Campers, I hope you enjoyed your breakfast cause its time for the challenge, head to the gymnasium."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** Awesome name, Legacy of Pupils. I love it. Especially since we are the last three from our original team "The Grassy Pupils". So it is true that we are the legacy of it.

**Daniel:** I would have preferred the Ferrari squad but this one is good too.

**Roni: **We must have looked like idiots in there but it doesn't hurt to goof off once in a while.

* * *

The campers found themselves in front a circle of chairs in the middle of the gym. Chris stood there with a grin on his face.

"Happy to see me and not Chef?" Smirked Chris.

"Actually, yes. There, happy?" Revealed Liam.

"Very! Now listen up, this challenge will include eight mini challenges, each of which will take out of you till only four are left standing to win immunity. This is one of several challenges to come that enhance inter-contestant tension, which means you are all going to be really competitive today, this is mainly because, you will be working in two teams." Explained Chris.

"But I thought the teams were disbanded forever." Interrupted Christina.

"They are, the teams are just for this challenge." Clarified Roni.

"He gets it." Stated Chris." So you are all probably wondering what these teams are, well I can tell you there wont be any need for cards or anything like that for the title of today's challenge is 'The Gender Games'.

"You're referencing the Hunger Games series right? I love that series." Brightened Phoebe.

"Yes Phoebe, but there wont be any killing today unfortunately." Chris smiled mysteriously." What the title suggests is that it will be an old fashioned boys VS girls. That's right, today the teams are the girls VS the boys."

"Yes!" Cheered Daniel.

"Hey wait a minute McLean, what are you trying to pull here? There are six of us and seven of them." Pointed Nora.

"That wont really matter, I'm sure it will even out sooner or later." Brushed off Chris.

Nora tried to complain more but was cut off by Chris.

"So this is how it will go, each minigame, everyone will be competing, and it is actually each man and woman for themselves, you will both be judged on your team performance and on your own contribution, so let's say the boys lose as an overall team, the one in that team that performs the weakest is the one to be out. In the end it might come down to either two of each sex winning, or it might be three girls and one boy, or even four boys, etc. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great, the first part will be musical chairs, you will play till one is left, that person will win it for their team. I'm assuming everyone is familiar with Musical Chairs?" Announced Chris.

"What do we do?" Asked Harvey R.

"I will play music and you will walk in a circle around the chairs, and when I stop the music, you need to immediately sit down in a chair, there is one less chair than there are people, and the person who does not sit is out, and with them goes a chair, till one is left." Explained Chris.

"Musical Chairs used to be my favorite childhood game, thank you Chris." Roni exclaimed while smiling brightly.

"This is stupid." Commented Liam.

Roni shot daggers at Liam. They aligned around the chairs and Chris started the music.

"Don't touch the chairs while you are walking around them." Said Chris." It looks like it's the battle of the sexes in this gender-based rivalry challenge. Will the boys dominate the girls? Will pairs form? And what sex will prevail as the better coordinated? Don't go anywhere."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** Biased son of a bitch! Couldn't he have made that challenge last time when we were seven girls and seven boys?

**Marianne:** This should turn out interestingly. I finally get to compete against Seamus.

**Liam:** I think I hurt Roni's feeling, he'll get over it.

**Roni:** That's it! Liam has crossed the line. That is a personal insult.

* * *

The contestants walked for a bit until Chris stopped the music and then there was anarchy, everyone racing to sit. in only a fraction of a second, everyone but Miss Alice had a chair.

"Miss Alice, you're out." Announced Chris.

"I'm not cut out for fast reflexes." She sighed.

They repeated it with Harvey R not finding a chair.

"Damn, what is this game?" Said Harvey R.

On the third time, Sharon and Bradley bumped into each other as they both tried to sit on a chair.

"Here you go." He signaled for her as he let her sit. Bradley was left without a chair.

"Why did you do that? We are against them remember?" Scolded Liam.

"I won't showoff my strength on girls." He replied.

Then round after round resulted in Nora, Liam, Sharon, Harvey H, Phoebe, and Christina losing respectively. It was down to the final four with Seamus, Daniel, Roni and Marianne.

"Go Marianne, you can do it!" Cheered Phoebe.

"We got this in the bag guys." Encouraged Liam.

The music played and continued for a long time, the contestants started getting distracted then Chris stopped the music abruptly, Roni and Marianne took their seats and Seamus rushed for the last one while Daniel could not make it in time. The next round the music stopped almost instantly, Seamus and Marianne immediately sat down. Roni was far from the chairs in the circle though.

"Dammit, you cheated, jerk!" Complained Roni." I thought you liked me!"

"Not my fault you were slow." Laughed Chris.

The music played as both contestants started rotating around the single chair. They were both staring each other down. The music stopped with both of them at its side, but Seamus managed to sit before Marianne.

"And Seamus wins it for the boys." Declared Chris.

The boys cheered for Seamus.

"Now, from the girls, one of you will be out, and that person is Miss Alice since she was the first to lose." Said Chris.

"Nothing new to me. Oh well. Good luck to the rest of you ladies." Said Miss Alice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni: **So close! That jerk had to ruin it for me.

**Seamus:** That was a great start, now we have two more than they do, perfect.

**Marianne:** So Seamus is bringing out his best, you are on mister! You are on.

**Sharon:** What Bradley did was really chivalrous. It's good to find guys out there who aren't greedy and selfish.

* * *

Chris then cleared the gym and got a bunch of handkerchiefs. He made each contestant insert them in the back hem of their pants so that it resembled a tail.

"This task is going to be a fun one but it could still spark fits between you. You will align yourself in a train formation or better yet, snake formation and run together, the mission is to catch the tail person's handkerchief. Each person who loses their handkerchief is out till we got a winner, when the chain breaks, the one who couldn't hold on is eliminated, or if the lead person is left alone from the rest is eliminated. So you better hold on tight. The middle people cannot take handkerchiefs, and you cannot take a middle person's handkerchief." Explained Chris.

Everyone looked very puzzled. Chris tried demonstrating by visuals, examples, and models till the campers got it. They then decided on their formation. The girls were as follows; Nora taking the lead, with Marianne, Sharon, Christina, respectively with Phoebe as the tail. The boys had Bradley up front, Daniel, Roni, Harvey R, Liam, Harvey H, and Seamus bringing the rear.

"This is going to be so fun." Squealed Daniel.

"You better hold on tight girls." Ordered Nora.

"Bradley, you have to catch the girl's handkerchiefs, you can't say I can't because they are girls this time." Said Harvey H snarkily.

"Alrighty then, GO!" Announced Chris.

The two snakes began running ahead with each person holding on to the person in front of them. Bradley made it to Phoebe and tried to snatch the rag, she dodged to the side though and Nora was meanwhile reaching for Seamus' tail. He sped up though and eluded her. Liam was losing his grip on Harvey R's shirt and shouted for Bradley to slow down a bit. Bradley didn't hear though. Harvey R slowed down instead and with that he lost his grip on Roni's shirt.

"Harvey R is out." Said Chris.

"Eat my shit!" Cussed Harvey R.

During the commotion Nora was sneaking up on Seamus and slipped the rag from him.

"Seamus is also out." Continued Seamus.

"Come on girls, we are winning." Cheered Sharon.

Christina pulled on Sharon's long hair by mistake making her scream and pull Marianne to her, Marianne's grip on Nora was broken.

"Nora is out due to being the leader and disconnected." Declared Chris.

"Great job!" Mocked Nora.

"You did that on purpose you saboteur." Accused Sharon.

"No I didn't, your hair is in my way Rapunzel, don't you know how to tie it?" Retorted Christina.

Phoebe noticed the guys approaching and pushed the girls ahead, Marianne sped up to catch Harvey H's handkerchief, but the boys were faster and grabbed Phoebe's rag.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** What a bunch of uncoordinated slackers I have in my team.

**Harvey R:** This sucks! Thank you very much Liam.

**Christina:** Okay fine, I did pull her hair on purpose, serves her right.

**Sharon:** My beautiful hair, if anything happens to it, Christina will be bald before she leaves this island.

* * *

Bradley saw that Christina was at the rear and rushed ahead leading the others with him. He then pulled her rag and her pants, resulting in them tearing up down the crack.

"Ahhh!" She wailed as she ran out of the gym. All the boys plus Sharon were laughing hysterically.

"Christina hahaha is ahaha out." Chris said trying to regain himself.

Bradley then saw that Sharon was next and slowed down a bit. Harvey H noticed and thought of an idea.

"Liam, hold on really tight and tell Roni, but not Daniel." Whispered Harvey H.

Liam told Roni who held on to Daniel tightly. Harvey H then pulled backwards harshly bringing Liam with him who also pulled Roni and Daniel. Daniel was taken aback and let go of an unsuspecting Bradley. At the same time though, Marianne grabbed Harvey H's handkerchief.

"Bradley and Harvey H are out." Announced Chris.

"Hurry Daniel, run." Said Roni.

Daniel tried to run but he couldn't drag the others with him alone, and he slipped from Roni's grip.

"Daniel is also out. The next person out determines which team wins." Announced Chris.

The two pairs dashed forward trying to grab the other's tail. Due to Liam being a lot shorter than Roni, he was pulling at the hem of his sweatpants and pulled them slightly down by mistake, Roni then turned around roughly to lift his pants up, this momentary pause let Marianne grab Liam's rag.

"The boys lose this round." Declared Chris." And the person to be eliminated is Harvey R."

Harvey R just gritted his teeth together.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** IT IS NOT FUNNY! Edit that out Chris, NOW!

**Marianne:** Wow, that was miraculous.

**Liam:** So goddamn close!

**Harvey H:** Bradley tore Christina's pants, if that was Beatrice, Bradley would be dead by now.

* * *

Chris then brought a few balloons. He tied one balloon on every contestant's ankles.

"This task is a lot like the previous one, but instead of being all tied to each other, each person can roam on his own. Your mission is to pop all the other team's balloons. The person whose balloon is popped is out of the game." Instructed Chris.

"This seems fun." Said Liam.

"This is going to be so exhausting." Added Nora.

"Everyone ready? Alright, Three, Two, One, GO!" Announced Chris.

Chris blew his whistle and the contestants started running in all directions. Bradley immediately ran towards Christina and tried to step on her balloon. She dodged it though and tried to reciprocate. Roni ran towards Marianne and tried to step on her balloon, she tried to dodge but her balloon got tangled between her feet and she tripped which lead to it popping.

"Marianne is out." Refereed Chris.

Daniel went over to help Bradley but Christina saw it coming and stepped on his balloon before Bradley managed to step on her balloon.

"The siblings are both out." Continued Chris.

Sharon then snuck up on Bradley and popped his balloon. Harvey H was reaching for Nora's balloon from the left, Liam was also going for her from the right. She then saw Seamus heading for Phoebe so she went after him, just as both boys were jumping at her, They ended up colliding with their balloons both popping.

"Great job you idiot, I almost had her." Scolded Liam.

"Not my fault you're too short to be seen." Retorted Harvey H.

Nora laughed at the boys and continued towards Seamus who caught up with Phoebe and popped her balloon. She snuck up on him and stepped on his balloon. Sharon and Roni were trying to get the other's balloon but neither was making a move, Nora then intervened and popped Roni's balloon but not before he jumped and popped Sharon's.

"Nora wins it for the girls." Spoke Chris." And the least impressive boy was Daniel."

"Awww!" Whined Daniel.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Nora:** That's right bitches, Nora is here to stay!

**Daniel:** This challenge was fun, I wish I could have continued it.

**Harvey H:** I want some of us boys to lose, namely Bradley.

**Sharon:** Hopefully we don't lose anytime soon, but if that does happen, it better be Christina.

* * *

"For the rest of the missions, we need to be outside, so follow me." Instructed Chris.

The campers went outside to find two newly built rooms with a huge pile of random stuff in the middle.

"The next two tasks revolve around these two rooms, the first one is that each team needs to decorate their room so that it resembles what a room should look like for their respective genders, which means that the girls need to set up a girly room, and the boys need to put together a manly or boyish room. You will only have ten minutes to do so." Explained Chris.

"This will be so fun, I always wanted to decorate a room from scratch." Beamed Sharon.

"You will start in Three, Two, One, GO!" Sounded Chris as the campers dashed towards the set of items in the middle and started picking out the stuff.

Liam ran towards the X-Box and took out some of its CD's and went to the room, Roni carried a big flat screen TV after him. Bradley took several model cars while Harvey H carried around a sack of sand and some boxing gloves. Seamus searched through the pile and took a suit and some polished shoes and a tie. The girls were also hard at work, Phoebe took some dolls while Sharon got pink wallpaper. Christina took a mirror and some makeup supplies, while Marianne carried a dresser.

"The room is going to be every teenage boy's dream room." Said Liam.

"The dresser needs to be next to the mirror." Instructed Nora.

Sharon plastered the wallpaper then Marianne and Nora placed the dresser on the wall, Christina then hung the mirror next to it. Phoebe then came in with purple bed sheets and pillows for the bed that was already in the room, it was the only thing in the room. She placed them neatly and then positioned the dolls and stuffed animals on the bed. The girls then brought in a wardrobe and placed in it some dresses and many many shoes. The boys were bringing in many accessories, Roni hung the TV on the wall opposing the bed, and Liam set up the X-Box on it and several CD's next to it. Bradley put a beanbag chair in the corner and scattered several car toys on the flour. Harvey H hung the sand sack on the other corner, he saw Seamus hanging the suit on a wall.

"Why did you bring that? The room doesn't look boyish anymore." Asked Harvey H.

"He said to make it manly or boyish." Reasoned Seamus.

"Time is up campers, stop decorating." Announced Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** The room looks beautiful, I think we did a pretty good job.

**Liam:** There is nothing more important to a boy's room than video games.

**Harvey H:** At least he should have told us his plan, we could have focused on making it more of that style.

**Harvey R:** It's a good thing I wasn't with them, I wouldn't have known what to put besides a TV.

* * *

Chris walked in each room and checked them. He then came out with his decision.

"The girls and the boys both did a good job, but the girls' room was a little more coherent, I didn't get how a boy could have both a toy car and a suit at the same time. So the girls win this round." Declared Chris.

The girls cheered happily.

"And now for the boys' elimination, Safe are Liam, Bradley, Harvey H, and…" Continued Chris.

Roni looked unsure but Seamus knew his mistake and looked defeated.

"Roni, which means Seamus is out." Revealed Chris.

"Alright guys, best of luck." Wished Seamus.

"The second task involving the rooms is that each team will have to demolish the other team's room, the room that is destroyed best earns its opposing team victory. You will have only forty five seconds." Explained Chris.

"What!? We went through that so we could end up destroying them? That is so unfair." Protested Sharon.

"No, not the X-Box, anything but that." Pleaded Liam.

"Too bad, too sad. Three, Two, One, GO!" Announced Chris.

The campers ran to the other team's room and began their destructive rampage. Harvey H immediately ran towards the mirror and dresser and punched the mirror to pieces then he relentlessly kicked at the dresser till it was completely broken down. Roni took each doll and tore each limb off. Bradley shredded the bed sheets and cracked the wood supporting it. Liam went for the wardrobe and tore each dress.

"Muahaha, take that filthy woman clothing, I hate you all." Screeched Liam menacingly.

"Liam calm down bro, it's just a challenge." Roni said looking crept out.

Over in the boys' room, Nora charged towards the X-Box and began smashing it to the ground she then broke each CD to pieces.

"I have wanted to do this for so long! You don't know how much my brother annoys me by sitting there and playing this shit all day long." Exclaimed Nora emotionally.

Christina went over to the toy cars and threw them against the walls breaking them, she laughed obnoxiously.

"Take that Dany, stupid cars, and if you ever leave your toy cars lying around in the house again that's what I will do to them." Sneered Christina.

Marianne went over to the sand sack and cut it down, she then emptied out all the sand in it. Sharon smashed the TV and then went over to the beanbag chair and broke it through the middle. Phoebe was standing there looking for something she could destroy, she saw the suit, but when she grabbed it to tear it, she started having second thoughts.

"Guys, what if this is expensive?" She hesitated.

"Doesn't matter, quick, tear it." Demanded Nora.

"Time is up, everyone, stop what you are doing and gather around me." Announced Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**

**Daniel:** She wouldn't dare, mom would never let her.

**Christina:** That was the most satisfying thing I did ever since I got to this island.

**Nora:** It feels great to just let go and act wild sometimes.

**Liam:** Woops. How bad did I look out there?

**Phoebe:** What has the world come to? The total and relentless destruction. All these stuff must have cost a fortune, I'm sorry, but this is one task I do not approve of. Too barbaric and unnecessary.

* * *

"Well well, these rooms are really demolished, but I'm having a hard time judging which one is the winner." Judged Chris.

Just as Chris was saying that, the girls' room collapsed.

"The boys win the round." Declared Chris. "It's a good thing I wasn't in there when it collapsed. So who shall we eliminate from the girls? Well, it won't be Nora, nor Christina. Marianne is also safe, that leaves Phoebe and Sharon. Phoebe, I don't recall seeing you destroy anything."

"I wouldn't partake in that Chris, it's just wrong and primitive to destroy everything like that." Reasoned Phoebe.

"That settles it then, you lose." Declared Chris.

"I know, sorry girls." Apologized Phoebe.

"Now, what I need you to do for your next task is to in two minutes write as many possible names of, for the girls, names of male actors and singers, and for the boys, names of sportsmen. Each person writes alone and then I will collect the lists and see who wrote more." Explained Chris.

"I hate this." Complained Roni.

"Omg, I know so many." Squealed Christina.

Chris handed each contestant a pen and a paper. They got ready.

"You may begin…NOW!" Announced Chris.

The campers began jotting down as many names as they could think of. Christina was filling her paper fast, Sharon was also doing great progress. Bradley and Harvey H looked like they were handling the task perfectly. Liam and Roni seemed to be struggling to recall names.

"Time's up maggots." Declared Chris snobbishly.

The contestants looked at him funny.

"What? I was trying to see how it felt. It was great, but it's not my thing." Laughed Chris." Anyway, let's see these papers.

He took each of their papers and started skimming them.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** I don't think we win, but I'm sure I'm safe.

**Roni:** Yup I definitely lost that time, with Christina practically the founder of Hollywood encyclopedia, she would win it for the girls and I doubt I wrote more than the other boys.

**Marianne:** I wish Seamus was still in, it would be awesome to win immunity with him again.

**Harvey R:** If I was still in, we would have won. Damn.

* * *

After a while of waiting for Chris to be done with the scanning, Chris finally approached them with the results.

"The obvious winners are the girls, they had a total of two hundred and seventy nine names. The boys had about a hundred and forty names." Revealed Chris.

"Saw it coming." Stated Liam.

"Woohoo" Cheered Sharon.

"Now, let's see which boy loses. Bradley is safe, and Harvey H as well, they did come up with ninety eight percent of the names. That leaves Liam and Roni, both of you sucked big time, but one of you had nil contribution while the other managed to jot down a few names." Judged Chris." The person who barely made it was Roni. Liam you lose."

"WHAT?" Gawked Roni." How did I not lose?"

"I know chicken shit about sportsmen." Shrugged Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam: **Yeah whatever, so I have a weakness, I was hoping Roni would do worse.

**Roni:** All thanks to Harvey R, I keep hearing some sportsmen names from him like Ronaldo and Messi, otherwise I'm completely clueless.

**Miss Alice:** Looking at it, I would have failed in many of these tasks, I am just not cut out for this competition like I used to be.

* * *

"Two more tasks guys, you are doing good. This next one is probably going to go to the girls, the game is for each team to sit facing the others and for sixty seconds talk as much as possible without stopping. The team that manages to slip in more words wins. Clear?" Lectured Chris.

"We lose." Stated Roni dejectedly.

"Oh come on, all these challenges are so biased to girls." Objected Harvey H.

"Stop complaining, we are forced to let Christina win, so we aren't one hundred percent happy either." Silenced Sharon.

"Shut up slut!" Spat Christina.

Sharon gasped.

"Alright, can we get this moving along? Take your seats." Interjected Chris." Three, Two, One, GO!"

The seven campers immediately started talking simultaneously. Some more than others.

Christina: And then she said no way, and then I said way, she then said no way, I said way, she was like shut up and I was…

Bradley: The main difference between a Ferrari and a Lamborghini is that the Lamborghini has a six hundred seventy horsepower motor while the Ferrari has a…

Sharon: Pink lip-gloss is the best for most occasions, but violet is so gorgeous, but nothing works better on guys than bright red nail polish. Mascara can go along way too, if you apply it on the sides of the eyes as well as…

Roni: My favorite animal is the Manta Ray, its so big and majestic in the oceans, which contains many spectacular and unique creatures like starfish and eels and jellyfish, not to mention sharks and whales and…

Nora: This guy comes and says to me that I am too quiet, and I was so worried he was going to reject me, I later found him sleeping with my best friend Nelly. I hate that annoying fat ugly bitch, I never had someone else to sit with but her, and I hated every single…

Harvey H: Beatrice has the most beautiful soft eyes enveloped in long graceful eyelashes, her eyebrows not too thick…

Marianne: Charles Darwin theorized that life on earth began by many years of particles and molecules merging to form the cell which further expanded to start little creatures in the oceans, then moving to the land, and then through evolution turning into human beings. His theory contradicts religion which says that God created Adam and Eve as the ancestors of humanity who ate from the tree of…

"Time is up campers." Interrupted Chris." Boy can you talk, but honestly all I heard was Christina."

"We win!" Chanted Christina.

"Not yet. He didn't say that." Corrected Roni.

"No I didn't, but she is right, the talk-o-meter recorded that the girls spoke more than the boys in a ratio of five to one." Noted Chris.

"So who is it then?" Asked Bradley.

"Roni and Bradley spoke almost the same amount of words, which was double that of Harvey H. Which means that Harvey H is out." Informed Chris.

"Later." Waved Harvey H.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** WOO! Immunity here I come.

**Sharon:** When will Christina lose? Please let her lose.

**Roni:** Watch as I lose so close to immunity like in the Awake-a-thon.

**Nora:** Good riddance, it's a good thing that asshole lost.

**Harvey H:** Whatever, I knew I wouldn't win that.

* * *

Chris was preparing them for their final mission. He had them wear protective clothing gloves, a helmet, goggles and had any patch of skin covered. He then handed them each a rifle.

"Your last mission is a paintball fight, this would have been cooler if it were three VS three, but this will do." Explained Chris." You will have ten minutes to try and get the opposite team as covered with paint as possible, in the end the two people who are covered with the most paint are eliminated."

A specialist then came to explain the mechanisms of the rifles and the regulations, such as no striking from up close or no pointing rifle at own self. They then entered a specialized field that Chris had built from seemingly nowhere and in no time. The teams dispersed finding nooks and crannies to take as bases. The girls were in purple suits while the boys were in green ones.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Bradley:** Maybe, just maybe we can win this.  
**  
****Roni:** I played paintball before, and I know that Christina did too, it's a really fun game, but now there is greater purpose.

**Harvey H:** Man, if I had gotten through just one more challenge, I would have kicked ass.

**Miss Alice:** What? Aren't the balls painful? Won't they hurt someone?

**Harvey R:** What is this? Counter Strike?  
**  
Nora:** I didn't understand how to use this gun.

* * *

"Everyone ready? Time starts…NOW!" Announced Chris.

The contestants began maneuvering around, Sharon glanced Christina and smirked as she followed her. When she was close enough she started shooting at her back with paintballs. Christina yelped and moved to the left, hiding behind a pile of sacks stacked above each other.

"What is the matter with you? We need to shoot the boys you dumb bimbo." Cried Christina.

"Woops, you sure looked like a guy from behind, my bad." Sharon feigned ignorance.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** (She stifles a laugh, but bursts out in a loud but soft laugh.) Karma you meany.

**Christina:** I will get you for that filthy backstabber.

**Daniel:** Hahaha, awesome Sharon.

**Phoebe:** I saw that, I can't say Christina didn't have that coming, but I still think Sharon shouldn't have done that, she is on her team afterall.

* * *

Roni spotted Nora fumbling with her rifle cluelessly, he crept up on her and used a vantage point to start shooting her, she was taken aback and didn't react fast enough, she dropped her rifle, Roni was still firing at her mercilessly. Marianne heard the commotion and charged at Roni. She stood behind him, he heard her and turned around as she was aiming her gun, he quickly moved to the side as Marianne opened fire, which got Nora who was directly behind Roni.

"Stop it stop it! What was that for?" Shouted Nora.

"That was directed at Roni, sorry." Apologized Marianne.

Nora was by now soaked with paint, Roni had only a smudge, Marianne was clean.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** Idiots, idiots everywhere!

**Marianne:** Doh! Good going Marianne.

**Roni:** That was lucky! I can finally win a solo immunity, I can taste it, oh wait, that's just the sand.

**Liam:** According to my calculations, Marianne, Bradley, Roni and Christina should be the immunity winners, that means there is no one to attract a lot of votes besides Harvey H, but he is a good ally at this stage, we need to agree on someone, maybe the teacher.

* * *

Bradley was on top of a mound of sand sacks, he was observing the movements of the others, he saw the interaction between Nora, Marianne, and Roni. He was currently looking for Sharon and Christina. He spotted the former creeping behind a corner and also saw Christina following her, he jumped down and ran in their direction. The spectators were scrutinizing the field with maximum concentration. Christina was quickly catching up to Sharon from behind.

"Sharon, look out!" Warned Bradley as he jumped in front of her protectively.

Christina commenced open fire. The paint however covered Bradley instead as he blocked Sharon from the shots. She looked at him in complete gratitude as he had his eyes closed. Chris sounded the whistle signaling the game was over. They all exited the field.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** What Bradley did was the most amazing thing anyone on this island has done for me, besides…*sniff*… James and Remi…

**Miss Alice:** Oh how sweet!

**Liam:** Ooh plot twist!

**Roni:** No Bradley no! Think of Lillian! You're going to get a lot of negative attention now, this wont end well.

**Seamus:** What the hell Bradley? I was sure Lillian was fooled in to thinking something was going on, but now I'm not so sure she was wrong.

**Marianne:** Poor Lillian, she was right about her suspicions, Bradley is cheating.

**Christina:** I don't care that he did that, I still got to shoot one of them.

**Bradley:** They can say whatever they want, but I wasn't going to let Christina do that to her.

* * *

"Lookie here, some have more paint than others, some are completely dry, some are drenched. I'm sure you had great fun in there." Started Chris.

"A goddamn blast, now get it on with and tell us the results." Spoke Nora irritatedly.

"Fine then, the two who scored best were Marianne with not a single splat of paint on her, and Roni who only received one hit and maneuvered expertly in there. The next best is Sharon for escaping with only a little paint on her."

The three were extremely elated at the revelation. The three others looked worried.

"The one who performed worst; had poor handling, maneuvering skills, didn't get a single hit, and was soaked with paint earning them sixth place is Nora." Continued Chris.

Bradley and Christina stood there waiting for the final result.

"Please say Bradley is safe, please." Pled Sharon.

"The one also performing badly and getting a lot of paint on them earning just below immunity level fifth place is…Bradley. Which means Christina is the fourth immunity winner." Ended Chris.

"YES!" Cheered Christina." In your faces!"

"No!" Wailed Sharon as she hugged Bradley reassuringly.

When Sharon let go Bradley saw everyone glaring at him.

"What?" He asked, annoyance in his voice.

The others did not respond and walked away shaking their heads.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** Shit! Not again! I almost had it, I was so goddamn close!

**Christina:** Time for you to go Bradley, and then all I have to worry about is that skirt wearing bitch.

**Harvey R:** I think Bradley is doing a big mistake, whether he was cheating on Lillian or not was almost forgotten until he started helping her today.

**Bradley:** Whatever, I don't regret anything. Maybe not taking the chance to eliminate Christina earlier but nothing else.

* * *

Chris was standing before everyone in the bonfire ceremony.

"Well campers, t'was a long day wasn't it? I personally think there wasn't enough drama today." Started Chris." Anyway, you can't vote for the four immunity winners Marianne, Sharon, Christina, and Roni. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** See ya Bradley, it was good knowing you, hope you and your bitch of a girlfriend have lots of fights in the playa.

**Bradley:** I never liked that Harvey H guy, he is like a less loud version of Dominick.

**Sharon:** Since I can't vote for Christina, I will vote for her best friend Phoebe. Nothing personal, but the less friends she has the better for me.

**Marianne:** Bradley, if I don't vote for you, my conscience will never let me off. I feel so bad for the way we treated Lillian.  
**  
Miss Alice:** That Harvey H boy has very bad tact, I have seen him on the other island.

**Harvey R:** Nora, there is a line between being confident and being obnoxious, you have not only crossed it, you jumped over it and ran to the other end of it.

**Daniel:** The three of us Pupils decided to vote for Nora because she is becoming really annoying and bad-mouthed.

**Phoebe:** I know the six of us agreed and all, but I can't sleep at night knowing I did that to someone who didn't deserve it, instead I vote for Harvey H.

* * *

The campers gathered around the campfire. Chris faced them with the usual tray of marshmallows.

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have twelve marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first four extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Roni, Marianne, Sharon, and Christina."

The four happily ate their marshmallows.

"The first official marshmallow goes to…Miss Alice."

"Oh my! How lovely." She said as she caught her marshmallow.

"Also safe are…"

"Daniel"

"Seamus"

"Harvey R"

"Liam"

"And Phoebe"

Nora was frowning, Bradley looked lifeless, Harvey H had a smirk on his face.

"Harvey H, this is your first time without immunity, are you worried that your fate has already been decided by not winning the challenge?" Asked Chris.

"Not at all Chris, last time I may have gotten myself hated off the start, but this time I came prepared and got myself a few friends, maybe more than a few." Replied Harvey H casually.

"We can all see that you are showing newfound confidence Nora, how is that serving you now? Do you feel confident that you are safe tonight?" Continued Chris.

"I see no reason to be eliminated, so yeah, I know I will be safe, I just don't have a goddamn clue why I am still without a marshmallow so far." Responded Nora.

"Maybe it's because you keep swearing and acting annoying." Whispered Harvey R to Roni.

"Bradley, recently, you have been involved in a lot of drama, first with Christina, then Lillian, then now back to Christina and Sharon, and you had fits with Seamus and Dominick. Do you think this has ultimately got you too many haters?" Questioned Chris.

"First off, everyone fought with Dominick, and Christina for that matter. Secondly, I love Lillian, and I will always love her, there will never be someone else, and what happened was a huge misunderstanding I didn't have the time to clear. Concerning Sharon and me, I don't know where everyone is getting this stupid idea that there is something between us. Is it wrong for a guy to defend a girl? Is it wrong to help a teammate? A schoolmate? A Friend?" Clarified Bradley.

Everyone was looking at each other and shame was evident in their eyes.

"Well said Bradley, let's hope you survive this night because if not, then it's going to be a sad night." Responded Chris." Anyway the next person safe is…"

"Nora"

"About fucking time." She spat angrily.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Harvey H"

"Woohoo!" Cheered Christina before she was yanked down by Phoebe and silenced.

"Sorry Bradley, but its time up for you." Spoke Chris.

Bradley just stood up and walked away to the boat, everyone watched in guilty silence. Sharon got up with tears in her eyes and embraced Bradley from the back.

"I'm going to miss you, no one will ever be as chivalrous as you. Lillian is a very lucky girl." She sniffed before she ran back to camp in tears, and he boarded the boat.

* * *

"Well that got my throat all dry, ahh who am I kidding? I love this stuff, it's practically gold in the form of ratings." Laughed Chris." On the bright side, Bradley can now be away from Christina and with Lillian again, that is if she can forgive him now. Down to twelve they drop, we are getting ever closer to that top ten mark, Will Christina be able to get Sharon? When will Miss Alice finally win immunity for once? And who will be the person to be voted out, hopefully just as dramatically as Bradley in the next episode? Find out next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

The scene switches to the dock of Playa Des Losers with the boat depositing Bradley, he walked down the dock and was met by a girl, she walked up to him.

"Lillian I…" Bradley was speechless.

She slapped him across the face, he was about to speak before she kissed him passionately.

"I-I don't u-understand." He stuttered.

"The slap was for taking better care of Sharon then me while I was there. The kiss was for that speech you gave, and as an apology from me for the way I acted. I later found out the truth. That bitch Christina set me up to get back at you and Sharon, she lied saying that you and Sharon were together, and I bought it like the gullible girl I was." Revealed Lillian." I'm so sorry Bradley, will you ever forgive me?"

He dropped his luggage and embraced Lillian in a big hug.

"I will break Christina's neck, or you know what? I will let you do it, it'll be much more satisfying. I love you and nothing will change that babe, you know that." He flirted.

"You know me so well, she is dead! Now come on, you have got to see the episodes." She urged.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Bradley: Harvey H**

**Miss Alice: Harvey H**

**Christina: Bradley**

**Daniel: Nora**

**Harvey H: Bradley**

**Harvey R: Nora**

**Liam: Bradley**

**Marianne: Bradley**

**Nora: Harvey H**

**Phoebe: Harvey H**

**Roni: Nora**

**Seamus: Bradley**

**Sharon: Phoebe**

**Total:**

**Phoebe: 1**

**Nora: 3**

**Harvey H: 4**

**Bradley: 5 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey H – Harvey R – Alice – Christina – Daniel – Liam – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Nora – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley

* * *

And the happy couple are back together! A sweet ending to the sad elimination. The world can be a cruel place but nothing stays hidden from the camera. Bradley was going to be such a plain character, because frankly, besides cars, Lillian, and that he's somewhat well off, I know absolutely nothing about him as a person. Strange because he's been my classmate since the 4th grade and even into the same college. (Which means I am not Bradley! Shocker. I am a single guy in the story XD and no one has guessed or tried to guess who I am yet...) Vote on my poll for who you are rooting for to win the competition!

Bradley: I got my girlfriend, my Ferrari, and my dignity. The only thing I need is a review and I'll be perfectly happy. 


	19. Chapter 19: Supper Of Revoltingness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Robert Pattinson in any form XD

**Warning:** Besides the usual moderate cursing, an offensive word is said. But it is said by one of the antagonists who you would expect to say something like that. You can flame me, or the character. I don't mind because the character deserves flaming.

I was hoping to get more comments on the previous chapter, it was one of my favorite challenges :/ Anyway, on with another traditional Total Drama challenge!

To my loyal reviewer:  
_**PizzaTheBomb**_: Yeah I figured you wouldn't mind Bradley losing alot, and now its down to Sharon to dethrone the witch Christina! (Are you saying you don't like her but you only cheer for her because she hates Christina?) Also, try to guess who I am XD The only hint I'll give is that I'm a boy. Otherwise, there were several not so obvious hints spread throughout the story :D.

**Random Fun Fact:** Lillian was one of the earliest girls to be added to my Total Drama character list because back during those school days, she was one of the only girls to not think I'm a loser. She was really nice. So I tend to glorify her in my stories, even if she never did win any. Maybe its the fact that she is dating Bradley that keeps her from winning? Maybe not, who knows.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Supper Of Revoltingness**

Chris was at his spot on the dock with a wide grin adorning his chiseled face.

"Welcome viewers, last time the campers split in three groups after tension erupted between Seamus and Bradley. Nora, Sharon and Miss Alice stood by Bradley while Seamus stuck with the youth group gang; Marianne, Phoebe, Christina, Liam, and Harvey H. The third group consisted of virtually unessential and non-drama related contestants Roni, Harvey R, and Daniel. The latter group made their unofficial alliance official by naming it 'The Legacy of Pupils', stupid I know." Mocked Chris.

"The challenge was an all out battle of the sexes. It was made up of eight parts where each part took the least impressive person out. We had decorating, demolishing, popping balloons, musical chairs and more. It eventually came down to three girls and one boy winning; Roni, Marianne, Sharon, and Christina." Continued Chris." It's ironic cause the boys outnumbered the girls initially."

"Numerous contestants were upset about how Bradley seemed to be too close to Sharon hinting that he might have truly cheated on Lillian hence earning him the most votes. We are now at the top twelve, be wary, today's challenge is not for those of weak stomachs. What will become of Bradley's group now that he is gone? How come Harvey H is not the target of votes, and what gruesome challenge do I have in store for our contestants? All that and more right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Girls: right side**

* * *

Marianne and Christina both looked content, Phoebe had a look of sadness plastered on her face.

"How can you live with yourselves after having ganged up on Bradley like that?" Questioned Phoebe accusingly.

"Easy, like every time for the past eighteen challenges. I don't care who I voted for. It's a contest and eventually one person will win. I'm not going to feel bad for working to get one million dollars." Lectured Christina.

"Phoebe, you can't keep thinking like this. Would it really be better for you if you lost while someone else won all the money?" Asked Marianne.

"No, it's not like that. I mean, why are we taking out innocent people all at once? Bradley, Janice, and before that Lillian." Cleared Phoebe.

"Because they weren't innocent!" Christina almost shouted.

"Exactly, Lillian was attacking Sharon, Bradley had a fight with Seamus, and Janice was acting all hostile that day. Besides, someone has to go anyway, so why does it matter who or how?" Elaborated Marianne.

"I don't know it just feels too cruel." Surrendered Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I haven't felt that bad about voting off people in the beginning, only now because we are grouping up and taking people out. It just seems mean.

**Christina:** I don't feel bad about it and I'm fine with that. It's a competition and I am winning it, and they are losing it. Big deal.

**Marianne:** Phoebe needs to strengthen up a bit, the perfect world she previously conceived does not exist.

* * *

**Girls: left side**

* * *

Sharon was upset yet again, Nora was unhappy and Miss Alice was quiet.

"That...that…Succubus has everything going her way. I can't believe Bradley was voted out. It's up to me now to get rid of her, and I don't think I can do it." Shuddered Sharon.

"Don't give up deary, I would hate to see you lose. I'm sure sooner or later her due punishment will catch up to her. You just have to persevere." Advised Miss Alice.

"I want to get that bastard Harvey H so bad. He was bad news when we were in the Pecs and he is still causing trouble now, the problem is that no one seems to really want him out anymore." Started Nora.

"Last time was the first chance we had, he is tough and will win many challenges that require fortitude and endurance, I agree that he must be taken down as soon as possible. He was also a troublemaker in the island when we were eliminated." Agreed Miss Alice.

"Can we please agree on voting for either of those two? Whoever is not immune? Please." Pled Sharon.

"You got my vote." Promised Nora.

"Do not worry dear, I too would like either of them gone." Joined Miss Alice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** I would personally prefer Harvey H gone, but they are voting together so it's fine by me if that ugly witch loses too.

**Miss Alice:** Although they aren't all bad, those youth group have some bad-natured people, like Harvey H, Christina, and even Liam. His plotting is for his own gain, he uses people and disposes of them upon his own convenience.

**Sharon:** Ever since James and Remi lost, I've been unhappy a lot and frequently worrying. I never knew how much they meant to me. I miss you guys.

* * *

**Boys: left side**

* * *

"Dude, you came through for me today, your vote probably changed my destiny." Thanked Harvey H.

"Don't sweat it man. I did what I saw best, Bradley wasn't happy, he needed to resolve his issues with Lillian, and the longer he is here where he could possibly be tempted to chase after Sharon the worse the fight would get." Explained Seamus.

"Well I owe you one, anyway, congrats on hooking up with Marianne. Nice choice." Praised Harvey H.

"Thanks, what about you? What ever happened with… Beatrice was it?" Asked Seamus.

"I kicked that faggot Randall's ass and Beatrice and I are friends again, although we never became more." Relayed Harvey H.

"How do you know he won't try to do anything to Beatrice now that you're here?" Asked Seamus.

"I made sure he knew never to mess with me or her ever again." Smirked Harvey H vaguely."

"Got it." Nodded Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** I can't say I'm friends with Harvey H, he is too vulgar and violent, but I can get along with him if for no other reason than to maintain peace.

**Harvey H:** For the time being I'm going to side with Seamus, but eventually he has to go, I also have to vote for one of our group, it's too big, and when we are less people, I am going to become the target since they are too close to each other. I may not be book smart, but I know how people think.

* * *

**Boys: right side**

* * *

The boys were conversing about the day they had. Liam found himself to be left out.

"I loved that part where we had to name sportsmen. I would have won for sure." Stated Harvey R.

"I hated it." Contrasted Roni.

"What about me? I was the one who lost in it." Piped Liam.

"I can't believe I lost in the balloon game, it was so fun." Continued Daniel.

"I would have lost in that." Joked Harvey R.

They laughed with him.

"The strategy in that is you should start defensively then you can start to attack." Pitched Liam.

"The best part for me is definitely the musical chairs, it was always my favorite childhood game but I rarely got to play it because there was no one to play it with." Said Roni.

"The game with snakes and napkins was cool." Moved on Daniel.

"I don't know how we lost in that, it was mostly because Bradley didn't want to…" Liam was ignored as Daniel started speaking.

"The Xbox in the decorating game could have gone to us instead of breaking it, stupid Chris." Said Daniel.

"I know he likes to torture us, it's best if we ignore it, but I cant. It's so boring sometimes, we could have had a lot of fun with it." Added Roni.

Their conversation continued with whenever Liam commented, they would move on to a new subject.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** They were treating me like I wasn't even in the conversation with them, like I wasn't even talking. They ignored me, interrupted me, never laughed or replied to me, and never looked in my way. What did I do?

**Daniel:** I'm really angry at Liam, he was happy about Janice losing, and then he was happy about Bradley too. I liked Bradley, he was really cool.

**Harvey R:** I felt as if we were ignoring Liam, maybe its part of us being in an alliance, I would rather not add him or tell him about it because he isn't the most trusted person.

**Roni:** Do unto others as you want done upon you, Liam. You can't expect them to really interact with you after you were a complete ass after Janice's departure.

* * *

After a brief lunch the contestants spread out across the island. Harvey R however went to the cabin for a nap. Seamus snuck up behind Marianne and closed her eyes.

"Guess who." He whispered in her ears.

"Hmm…Robert Pattinson?" She guessed hopefully.

"What!? No! Wrong." He yelped and spun her around.

"Oh Seamus, it's you." She smiled innocently.

"Yeah it's me, what? I'm not good enough for you now?" He accused trying to look hurt.

"You know I didn't mean it like that baby." Soothed Marianne." Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Let Robert Potterson take you for a walk." He refused as stomped away childishly.

"I want you to do it Seamus, come back. I'm just kidding." She called for him." And its Pattinson by the way."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Nice, I have to be actor material to satisfy her high standards. I'll get you back Marianne.

**Marianne:** Note to self, Seamus is the jealous type. But I think it's cute.

* * *

Nora was sitting on the porch of her cabin reading a book when Harvey H stood at the porch in front of her. She looked up, grimaced and then ignored him as she went back to reading. He leaned against a support beam.

"How's the book?" Asked Harvey H.

She ignored him.

"Weird, you suddenly lost your new-found loud voice." He attacked.

She then looked up and frowned.

"Piss off." She spat.

"There she is!" He smirked.

"What the hell do you want with me?" She barked, getting irritated.

"I'm just here to warn you that if you don't back off and watch yourself, you're going down real soon." Cautioned Harvey H.

"Are you threatening me?" She gawked.

"Consider it to your own benefit, the new you is making you a target, you won't last if you stay like this anyway." He cleared.

"The new me can take you on, I took down Trixie, I took down Dominick, and I can certainly take you down." Nora said loudly.

"Anyone could take those two out, but not me, you can't, and you won't. I won't do the same mistake of making people hate me like last time, but you are doing that even if you can't notice it. The worst part is that you are making people notice me." Whispered Harvey H as he glared at her.

"I'm not afraid of anyone, no one likes you, and as soon as you lose a challenge you will be finished, but I won't, even if I never win, which is impossible." Contrasted Nora.

"You are so full of yourself, you can't even see that you are a loser." Harvey H shook his head condescendingly as he started walking away." I liked you better at the start when you knew how worthless you are."

She shook with anger and then started tearing her book to shreds as she shouted. Her tantrum left a smile on Harvey H's face as he watched her from behind a tree.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora:** **Bleep** Mother**Bleep** **Bleep**. I will **Bleep** make you pay you son of a **Bleeeeeep**.

**Harvey H:** Make Nora so angry that she will lash out at anyone during the day. Check. I intend to let one more person lose from them then I would take out one of our group. Nora was the easiest choice because she was asking for it, she was on the verge of causing it herself. I couldn't have that, I haven't done anything to let Janice and Lillian lose so I had to do something, I was losing my edge.

**Chris:** After that scene, ratings increased by two hundred percent! Thank you Harvey H, I'm considering making him immune till the final two, but you know lawyers and all that.

* * *

Miss Alice stumbled upon Daniel as she was leaving the restroom.

"Oh Daniel, how are you child? I must say, you are doing exemplary on your own here. Not to mention being a much better person than your sister. Excuse my bad manners, but she has been causing a lot of problems." Greeted Miss Alice.

"I know, I told her that what she was doing is wrong but she won't listen to me." Sighed Daniel.

"Mind my asking, but is she always like this or has she only started acting like this on the island?" Inquired Miss Alice.

"Well she has always been like that, she doesn't notice how she hurts other people and is self-centered. But ever since the island, she has been a lot worse. I don't know if it's the money, being on TV or the different people here or what, but she wasn't this bad before." Explained Daniel.

"What a shame, but I'm not surprised, she wasn't the first person to have a change of heart after coming here. Such contests change people, make them more greedy and heartless. Be careful my child, never fall in to that pit." Warned Miss Alice.

"Don't worry, I don't really care that much about the money, I want to have fun, the money comes as a bonus." Assured Daniel.

"Good boy. Raised properly I see. But I have one more matter to ask you. If Christina were to be eliminated, how would you feel? Asked Miss Alice.

"I don't know, it's a mix of emotions, I would be happy that I beat her, and that she might be normal again, but also sad because I don't want my sister to lose, and me being here alone." Replied Daniel unsurely.

"I understand, I beg of you not to hold any negative feelings toward me if I vote for her." She pled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** Outstanding young man! If only his sister wasn't so bad.

**Daniel:** I know a lot of people are upset at her and want to vote her out. I actually wouldn't mind it that much if she lost, the longer she is here, the worse she is becoming.

* * *

Sharon was stretching out in the shade when Phoebe slowly approached her. Sharon saw her but barely paid her any attention.

"Hi there." Said Phoebe nicely.

"Hi." Replied Sharon dryly.

"So how is everything with you? Good job on winning last time." Congratulated Phoebe.

"Alright what is the catch? Did Christina put you up to this? To somehow trick me?" Asked Sharon suspiciously.

"Wait what?" Responded a confused Phoebe.

"Why are you talking to me? I know she is trying to get me, and you are helping her." Claimed Sharon.

"How could you think something like that? When have I ever done something to hurt anyone?" Asked Phoebe looking hurt.

"You're her best friend and always with her, so out of everyone here why would you come talk to me?" Accused Sharon.

"I…was just trying to be nice. Sorry, I won't do it again." Mumbled Phoebe as she turned and left quickly."

Sharon continued to frown before she softened. She felt a sudden wave of guilt hit her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I feel bad now, I don't know how I became so aggressive. I have to calm down.

**Phoebe:** I'm seen as the bad guy because of Christina. I don't think Sharon did anything that bad, but I also don't think Christina is that bad. I'm so confused.

* * *

Liam was determined to find out from Roni the reason why the boys were ignoring him last night.

"Tell me why you were all being so cold with me." Nagged Liam.

"You don't know why? I figured so." Roni shook his head.

"Come on, don't beat around the bush and tell me. What did I do?" Urged Liam.

"Alright, I'll tell you because its better you find out early and from a friend." Agreed Roni." You are very insensitive, and have no proper understanding of how to be social, you may think that forming alliances and mutual gain relationships is what socializing is, but no, that's not it. You can't be rude after someone has been eliminated, you can't mock people's choices and you can't be haughty. You know Janice was the closest person to Daniel, and that he liked Bradley. You made fun of Musical chairs when you knew exactly how much I like it. Enjoy your minions, but know that you are missing out on something bigger."

"Contestants please meet me in the mess Hall in five minutes." Called out Chris.

"Think on it, I can't guarantee that Daniel will forgive you but it would be great if you apologized. Don't push people away from you by being greedy." Advised Roni as he left for the mess hall.

Christina skipped toward Liam." What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" Shouted Liam angrily stomping after Roni.

"Touchy!" Exclaimed Christina.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Roni:** Maybe I was a little harsh, but I'm still pissed off too, and Daniel has been through a lot, I'm sure if Liam knows his well being he will take my advice.

**Liam:** As if he is any better, I don't care about being friends with Daniel, so why should I try. I'm not gonna forget this Roni.

* * *

The contestants clustered in the mess hall, they didn't see anything different in it.

"Hello campers, today, you are going to eat, quickly, and keep that food down." Started Chris.

"Is that the challenge? Cool, I can deal with that." Said Harvey H.

"Actually, it's a little trickier than that. You will all be eating round after round of different distasteful and repulsive food. You have to finish the dish in the time specified and you must also manage to hold down that dish meaning you can't vomit. The ones who vomit or do not finish their dish on time are out until only four remain and win immunity." Explained Chris.

"This is going to suck." Commented Roni.

"I can just see myself losing right from start." Added Marianne.

"What about our health? What, you give us poisonous moldy food? We will die." Asked Harvey R.

"Hold your horses! You won't get anything too dangerous, maybe indigestion and nausea." Told Chris.

This did not make the campers more at ease.

"Alrighty then, shall we start with round one? It will be a glass of out of date milk." Started Chris." What gross dishes will we serve? How many campers are going to spend the night in the bathrooms puking? And who will not be eating a marshmallow by the end of the day? Stay with us to find out."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I knew there was going to be a challenge where I am completely vulnerable in.

**Liam:** Shit, I can't eat a lot of stuff and I am helplessly slow. I do know how to get back at Roni though.

**Miss Alice:** I suppose Chris acknowledges that he cannot impose any real harm on us, but that still does not provide me with much comfort.

* * *

The contestants stared in silence at their glasses at the thick yellowish gelatinous liquid.

"They won't drink themselves you know." Said Chris impatiently.

"Well, here goes nothing." Said Seamus as he drank the glass in one whole gulp.

He slammed the glass down and swallowed hard. Everyone was staring at him with anticipation. He then made a contorted face and cleared his throat.

"It's not so bad, if you can ignore the powder remnants in your mouth." He commented.

"Tick-tock." Reminded Chris.

Soon the others started to drink it, some golfed it down and others sipped slowly. Harvey H, Roni, and Nora chose to chug it down. Daniel, Sharon, Marianne and Phoebe were sipping slowly, it seemed to be difficult to finish it this way. Harvey R, Liam, Christina and Miss Alice started hesitantly but found that drinking it whole was better. Eventually all the glasses were emptied on time.

"Good job, you all pass to round two." Praised Chris." This next dish is a fruit salad, rotten fruit salad with their seeds."

Their dishes were handed to them by Chef.

"I love salad, so this wont be so bad." Commented Harvey R as he started eating.

"Then this will probably make you hate salads." Joked Chris.

Harvey R went through the dish with little difficulty. Phoebe ate it all as well. Miss Alice, Seamus, and Nora were next. Harvey H, Christina, and Roni took a little longer with it. Sharon was going slow, Liam even slower. Daniel was trying to hurry but the taste slowing him down. Marianne had not touched the plate.

"Marianne, if you don't start you won't have time to finish it." Cautioned Seamus.

"I'm not going to eat that. I can't." Refused Marianne.

"We have our first drop out." Announced Chris." And the time is running out."

Daniel stuffed the last piece in his mouth, Sharon finished shortly after but Liam's dish was half full.

"Time's up, Liam is out." Declared Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** The immunity is not worth the challenge. I'm not that upset.

**Liam:** I saw it coming, I don't care. I just have to find the perfect opportunity to sabotage Roni. I don't care if he is my best friend here, he shouldn't have said that. Besides, he's probably gonna win this round.

**Sharon:** I barely made it through the round, I really don't like bad quality food.

**Harvey R:** I don't have many problems with food, but I bet Toby would definitely win immunity here.

**Harvey H:** Nora is now doing better in the challenge because she isn't focused on what she is eating, she is too angry to notice, that's bad, but I think she will throw up sooner or later.

**Nora:** I hate him, I want to stick a knife in his neck and twist it over and over again.

**Chris:** And I would love to see that. Fingers crossed!

* * *

The campers were being given their third helpings; chunks of raw meat.

"Chris, I hope you know that raw meat can have disease causing pathogens which can be fatal in some cases. So you better cook these." Warned Miss Alice.

"These were cleaned so that they won't infect anyone with anything." Assured Chris.

As soon as the dishes were served Harvey H grabbed the chunk of meat and took a huge bite of it. Daniel also started eating, Nora chewed through the meat with ferociousness.

"Nora, slow down, you're going to choke." Alarmed Marianne.

"Mind your own damn business." Snapped Nora.

The others were taken aback at this.

"The day has come when we eat like hyenas." Spoke Harvey R as he ate his uncooked steak.

Everyone had started eating their chunks. Phoebe and Sharon were particularly having trouble.

"Oh God, the taste is unbearable." Gagged Sharon.

"I'm not so keen on meats." Added Phoebe.

Harvey H, Nora, and Daniel were done. Miss Alice and Roni were close.

"Come on Seamus, Robert Pattinson would have been done with that meat a long time ago." Mock-encouraged Marianne.

He stared at her angrily before quickly biting the meat.

"I wish this were chicken instead." Commented Roni.

"I didn't know you were a cannibal Roni." Mocked Liam causing Christina to burst out in laughter.

"Wait, what does cannibal mean?" Asked Christina ignorantly.

Roni stared at Liam and shook his head.

"Finally." Breathed Seamus as he finished, followed by Harvey R and Christina.

"Ten seconds left." Commented Chris.

Phoebe picked her pace but Sharon looked green in the face.

"Three, two, one…" Continued Chris.

"Finished!" Said Phoebe quickly.

"Time's up." Announced Chris.

He looked at Sharon who was not done with her piece. She was gagging and then stood up and ran out of the mess hall.

"Guess she couldn't take on some meat, lame." Laughed Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** Bingo, Nora is starting to act out.

**Marianne:** That was rude of her, what is the matter?

**Liam**: I hate how Harvey H is much more successful at getting people eliminated, I have to step up my game, but first my revenge.

**Phoebe:** That was close, I hope there won't be any other meaty dishes.

**Sharon:** That was horrible, I'm relieved that I lost actually.

**Miss Alice:** Let's hope Chris is right about the cleaning of the meat. Some serious illnesses can come from uncooked meat.

* * *

"For your next course, you have to eat rancid mushy broccoli." Chris laughed evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wailed Daniel dramatically.

"You're evil!" Accused Christina.

"You guys, broccoli isn't that bad, besides it being mushy and moldy." Tried Phoebe earning stares of are-you-kidding-me look.

"You're crazy, you're not from this planet Phoebe." Retorted Christina.

"Dig in!" Presented Chris.

Phoebe quickly and confidently started eating the broccoli stalks, with not much time, she was done with it. Christina was staring at her with wide eyes. Daniel was hesitantly poking his stalk. Miss Alice was also done with her stalk.

"If someone doesn't like broccoli they will no doubt hate these, they are really rotting." Said Miss Alice.

The others were all going slow. Christina and Daniel have not yet touched their plates. Seamus closed his nose and swallowed it with one gulp. Harvey H dumped the contents of the dish in his mouth. Harvey R and Nora slowly bit in to their stalks till they were done.

"I want this fucking challenge to end already, hurry it the hell up." Shouted Nora irritatedly.

"Watch your language, we are in a TV show, and there are even kids here." Scolded Harvey R gesturing to Daniel.

She shot daggers at him with her stare.

"Finally, it's over." Breathed Roni as he swallowed the last bite.

"Good thing, cause time is up, Christina and Daniel are both out." Declared Chris." I think it's a good time to take a break."

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey H:** HAHAHA! Yup, there is no way she won't be eliminated after that, I just hope she doesn't win immunity.

**Seamus:** I don't like how Nora is acting today, this is not acceptable.

**Harvey R:** That's it, my vote has been decided, she is acting just as bad as any of the ones who everyone hated.

**Miss Alice:** I'm certain that Harvey H had something to do with Nora being this upset, too bad no one thinks so too.

**Christina:** Ewww, Broccoli is so disgusting, Phoebe is abnormal to find that yummy.

**Daniel:** Evil broccoli, they should be gathered and shipped to the moon. Now I lost my chance to win immunity again.

**Liam:** This is my chance, now if I remember correctly, Roni hates mustard, olives, hotdogs…

* * *

As the contestants were taking a break, Miss Alice approached Nora.

"Dear are you alright? Did Harvey H do something to you?" Asked Miss Alice concerned.

Nora shook with anger.

"I hate him, I'm not a loser, I beat Trixie and Dominick, I made it to the merge. He is wrong. I hate him." Seethed Nora.

"He mocked you and talked down to you didn't he, so you would start doubting yourself." Nodded Miss Alice understandingly.

Nora snapped her head at Miss Alice sharply.

"Who said I'm doubting myself? I can do anything." Corrected Nora.

"Then tell me why are you so enraged?" Questioned Miss Alice.

"Because, because I hate him, he thinks he is so much better than me and that I can't do anything." Cried Nora.

"But honey you are taking it out on the rest, who are starting to be upset at your actions. You must be careful not to get the others mad at you, let them know that Harvey H is the one to blame." Told Miss Alice.

"I didn't mean to shout at them, I'm just so angry at him." Softened Nora.

"I know child, I know." Comforted Miss Alice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Nora: **Mark my words Harvey H, I will take you down just like I took Trixie and Dominick down.

**Miss Alice:** I hope it's not too late for her, I must try to convince the others not to vote for her.

* * *

Sharon was ridden with guilt and couldn't take it anymore, she walked over to Phoebe.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry I reacted like that earlier. I guess I was worried that Christina would try to trick me, I shouldn't have associated you with something like that, you're right, I haven't seen you do anything bad throughout the contest, and I admit I was voting for you to get back at her. Can you forgive me?" Broke down Sharon.

"Of course I can, I do spend my time with her because she is my friend, but I wouldn't act like her, or do what she does. And just to let you know, I didn't vote for Bradley, I was against the idea of ganging up on him, I liked him when he was our leader, he was a good leader." Informed Phoebe.

"Oh thank you so much, Bradley didn't deserve what happened, I promise you I wont vote for you anytime soon." Thanked Sharon.

"Same here, I don't approve of Christina's feud with you." Told Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I feel so much better, although I still feel bad for voting for her.

**Phoebe:** I knew it, people were associating me with Christina's bad acts, I have to detach myself from her in the votes or else they'll be coming for me.

* * *

Liam saw his opportunity when Chef left the kitchen for a potty break. He snuck in and started looking around in search of the ingredient in mind. He opened some cabinets, and then looked in the fridge. He then found the mustard in the back of the first drawer of the fridge.

"_It looks like it wasn't meant to be used for the challenge, I'm going to change that._" Thought Liam as he took it.

He looked around for an indication of the next dish, he found a pot boiling on the stove on a low fire. He walked over to it and saw it to be very pungent in odor.

"_Yuck, fish! They will never smell or see mustard in this._" Smirked Liam.

He poured half the bottle of mustard in the stew and quickly placed it back in its place in the fridge and then silently snuck out the back door. He then entered through the main door and was face to face with Roni. Liam jumped in surprise.

"Oh hey Roni, how are you." Stammered Liam.

"So I'm a chicken huh?" Said Roni placing his hands on his hips.

"Funny right?" Tried Liam.

"Look, I noticed I may have come too harshly at you before, I'm trying to help you, I was just trying to tell you to be nicer to people so they don't hate you. I'll talk to Harvey R and Daniel to soften them a bit, but promise me to be nice next time." Apologized Roni.

Liam swallowed hard." Thanks, yeah."

"Alright contestants, break is over, time to continue the game." Sounded Chris.

"Well, I better be back, wish me luck." Said Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Shit shit shit shit shit. What have I done!? I'm going to hurt Roni when he was only being nice to me. Stupid!

**Roni:** It would be great if Harvey R and I won, ironic since Toby would have excelled the most between the three of us in this.

* * *

The seven remaining contestants were back at the tables waiting for the next round. Chef came out with a tray of bowls with some kind of soup in it. Liam began internally panicking.

"Your fifth serving is a fish stew, anchovy garlic soup. While not particularly moldy or our of date, but it still is as nasty as they get. You're gonna have to brush your teeth extra hard tonight." Joked Chris.

"Nasty!" Shuddered Seamus.

"Not as nasty as Nora though." Provoked Harvey H.

Some campers laughed, Miss Alice frowned, and Nora looked like she was about to kill him. She was about to respond when Miss Alice beat him to it.

"I seem to recall you rampaging after Randall destructively early in the show, we are all nasty sometimes, and you should know." Scolded Miss Alice sternly but calmly.

This managed to silence Harvey H. Nora was also pacified for the time being.

"So, begin eating, err drinking." Reminded Chris.

The campers started sipping their soup slowly, Roni was about to take a sip when Liam called out.

"Wait Roni, stop, don't drink that, I think I can smell some hotdogs in the kitchen, so you better stop now and save yourself the trouble, you know how you hate hotdogs." Tried Liam.

"There are no hotdogs in this challenge, we would only serve revolting food." Interrupted Chris.

Roni shrugged and took some quick sips of the soup. His eyes widened and he dropped the spoon on the floor. He started coughing and then ran out of the mess hall, he didn't make it to the restroom and started throwing up in the bushes.

"I hate mustard!" He shouted.

"Mustard, there aint no mustard in dat." Said Chef gruffly.

"Roni is out." Said Chris.

By that time the others were almost done with their dishes.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** The most disgusting thing in the world is mustard, I prefer to eat snails over this shit.

**Harvey R:** I beat Roni at an eating challenge. Damn!  
**  
Liam: **Woops, dammit! Well I tried. The important thing is that he never finds out.

**Nora:** I can't take it anymore, I want him away from here.

**Miss Alice:** He is specifically targeting her, I have no idea why, maybe he is intimidated of her, as if she is a threat to him.

**Harvey H:** She is still in the final six, she has to lose now or else she will win immunity and I won't be able to get her out.

* * *

"For the next course, you have to eat a French delicacy; Escargot." Announced Chris.

"Déjà vu!" Said Roni as he came back.

"What is that?" Asked Daniel.

"It's snails." Replied Phoebe.

"WHAT!?" Shrieked Harvey R.

"Sorry, I'm not eating that. Enjoy the immunity guys." Decided Seamus.

He sat next to Marianne. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut by Seamus.

"Yeah, Robert whatever could eat a snail, I don't care." He snapped.

"Bon appetite guys." Wished Chris mockingly.

Miss Alice and Phoebe started eating/drinking the contents of the plate slowly, they grimaced before swallowing.

"If it wasn't so slimy, it wouldn't have been so bad." Commented Phoebe.

"Please, stop talking." Harvey R made a grossed out face.

Harvey H swallowed the dish reluctantly, and then looked at Nora preparing to eat it as well.

"You don't really want to eat a relative of yours do you?" Taunted Harvey H.

She ignored him as she brought the thing close to her face.

"I mean you are both the same speed and are just as unattractive." He continued.

Nora had her face lowered and was still for a moment.

"Harvey Hammond that is enough!" Said Miss Alice sternly.

"Maybe you should kiss it, you two make a cute couple." Harvey H smirked.

Nora then jumped up the table and over to Harvey H and knocked him to the ground, she shoved the snail in his mouth and shut it. He was too shocked to react. She punched his gut and forced him to swallow it.

"You eat it you son of a bitch, I hate your fucking guts. Choke on it you dick!" She growled.

Several contestants pried Nora off of him, it took them some force to restrain her. He got off and dusted himself.

"Jeez, can't you take a joke!? Crazy bitch!" Harvey H said in pretend annoyance.

"If I may intrude, time is up, and both Nora and Harvey R haven't eaten their dish, but since Nora fed it to Harvey H, it counts as cheating and hence she is out, Harvey R is safe, and so are Harvey H, Phoebe and Miss Alice." Interrupted Chris." I'll see you all in an hour."

Harvey H walked out of the mess hall, followed by Christina. Nora struggled from the campers grasp and stormed out as well.

"This is not good." Miss Alice shook her head.

"Congrats Phoebe." Congratulated Sharon.

"Thanks! I didn't think I would win." Replied Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I really think Seamus is upset about this whole Robert thing, it's so cute he is jealous.

**Sharon:** Christina is not immune, here is my chance, please let this day be the one where I can rejoice.  
**  
Phoebe:** Wow, I won my second challenge, and I made an enemy befriend me, this was a good day.

**Harvey R:** Thank you Nora for losing, I won my first challenge. Perfect!

**Miss Alice:** I fear it's too late to help her now. I even think its best if she has some space away from him.

**Harvey H:** Although I had to be a dick in front of them to let her do that, it's worth it.

**Liam**: And there is where Harvey H made his mistake, he publicly made people hate him, yet again. If you plan on deceiving and plotting, then don't get revealed. Amateur.

* * *

Roni, Harvey R, and Daniel gathered in the cabin to decide on their vote.

"I choose Nora, she has been annoying me for a while and today she just went overboard with her behavior." Proposed Harvey R.

"Me too, I don't know who else to vote but her." Joined Daniel.

"I suppose, alright." Agreed Roni.

Christina was with Harvey H when Liam and Phoebe came up to them.

"What's up?" Liam asked.

"We're arguing on the vote, I want Sharon and he wants Nora." Told Christina.

"I'm fine with either of these, what did you decide?" Replied Liam.

"I don't know, what do you think Phoebe?" Asked Christina.

"Oh no, don't include me, I'm still guilty about Bradley, I want no part of this." Refused Phoebe.

Marianne and Seamus were close by, Christina called them over.

"So who are you guys voting for?" Asked Christina.

"I think I'm going with Nora, I don't have any other choice." Revealed Marianne.

Seamus shrugged.

"But I want to vote for Sharon." Whined Christina.

"I'm not going to vote for Sharon." Refused Seamus.

"Me neither, sorry Christina, but I did help you with Bradley." Added Harvey H.

"Whatever." Flipped Christina.

Sharon saw Miss Alice comforting Nora by the docks.

"Are you ok Nora?" Asked Sharon worriedly.

"Harvey H has been tormenting her all day, he intends to get her to crack for some reason." Informed Miss Alice.

"I noticed, what a jerk! Too bad he's immune." Lamented Sharon." But Christina isn't, this is our chance to weaken him and get rid of the most troublesome contestant on the island."

"Yes that would be the best choice for now." Agreed Miss Alice.

"Campers, its time for the bonfire ceremony!" Announced Chris.

Everyone gathered around him.

"So campers, been a long delicious day hasn't it?" Laughed Chris.

"Are you trying to be funny now? Please move along." Urged Seamus irritatedly.

"I guess that is a no. Well, you can start voting, remember, don't vote for the four winners." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Liam:** The candidates for this elimination are Sharon, Christina and Nora. First off, no one besides Christina will vote for Sharon at this point, so that is a not an option, voting for Christina is unnecessary. That leaves Nora, I know she is my ally but she is expendable, her overconfidence will let her rise and not follow my instructions later, sorry Nora, you have to go, you were useful in the beginning but not so much now. ("Hurry up in there!") Sorry, I'm done.

**Harvey H:** End of the line for you Nora, thank you for being so easy to manipulate.

**Christina: **They want to vote someone else I don't care, I'm sticking with my vote for Sharon, She is the only one left for my revenge, and I will be the toughest from my team.

**Sharon:** I don't have to say the name for you to know who, please get her out of here already, she is like diarrhea, it makes the whole body disturbed, now I feel so unfeminine after saying that.

**Miss Alice:** Christina and Harvey H must receive their just desserts, starting with Christina.

**Seamus:** I lost the little respect I had for Harvey H, but Nora is my vote.

**Marianne:** This hurts me more than it will hurt you Nora, but you have to go.

**Roni:** I would have preferred to vote differently, I mean Nora has suffered a lot today it seems.

**Phoebe:** I have no one really, but Nora I guess.

**Nora:** If only you weren't safe… That other bitch Christina.

* * *

The campers were back to the ceremony. Chris was in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.

"Let's see, you have all cast your votes. I here have Eleven marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first four extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Harvey H, Harvey R, Phoebe, and Miss Alice."

They were happy with their marshmallows.

"The first official marshmallow goes to…"

"Roni"

"Liam"

"Daniel"

"Marianne"

"Seamus"

The three that remained were not surprised.

"Christina, this is your third time after the first merge that you are in danger, and two times before that, do you think you can make it once again?" Asked Chris.

"As always Chris." She replied with complete confidence.

"Sharon, do you think you or Christina will lose first?" Questioned Chris.

"I'm starting to think me because no one is seeing how bad she really is, but I hope I'm wrong." Replied Sharon.

"Nora, you have also been in this position a couple times, do you think your attack on Harvey H was worth it?" Inquired Chris.

She at first didn't respond before she broke down in tears.

"He made me turn into a monster today, he was scared that I would beat him, so he did this to me, making everyone hate me and get rid of me. He is bad news people, can't you see that already?" She cried.

"I see, well, I can say that the next marshmallow goes to…"

"Sharon"

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Christina"

"I'm sorry Nora, but its time for you to leave." Said Chris seriously.

"Say hi to Dominick and Trixie for me, and tell them how you managed to take me down." Said Harvey H evilly.

After that she grabbed a stick and charged at him, she was going to impale it in him when he punched her in the face. She fell unconscious.

"You monster!" Shrieked Sharon.

"What!? She came at me to murder me, what was I supposed to do!?" He shrugged.

Everyone glared at him disapprovingly.

"I love this, well, Chef, she's all yours." Said Chris happily.

Chef dragged her to the boat and took off with her.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** To my ass, let them know how bad I am, I don't care.

**Marianne:** Shame on Harvey H, hitting a girl.

**Roni:** I'm very unhappy with how things turned out, oh well.

**Miss Alice:** Poor girl, at least she can rest at ease in the Playa island away from him now.

* * *

"I was afraid after Dominick left that the drama was over, boy was I wrong. Thankfully. So Harvey H got in action and marred Nora's image, or actually let her do that herself, from confidence to arrogance, to aggression to completely obnoxious. And Liam cost Roni the win, and then regretted it, I say that regret was wrong. So will Roni find out about what Liam did? Who will triumph, Sharon or Christina? And will everyone start to target Harvey H now that he shown how bad he can be? Watch our next episode to find out on Total Drama: Reality Edition." Ended Chris.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Miss Alice: Christina**

**Christina: Sharon**

**Daniel: Nora**

**Harvey H: Nora**

**Harvey R: Nora**

**Liam: Nora**

**Marianne: Nora**

**Nora: Christina**

**Phoebe: Nora**

**Roni: Nora**

**Seamus: Nora**

**Sharon: Christina**

**Total:**

**Sharon: 1**

**Christina: 3**

**Nora: 8 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey H – Harvey R – Alice – Christina – Daniel – Liam – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley – Nora

* * *

To be honest, I liked Nora more at start, but after the first merge, I kinda lost control over her character. It got old after a while at start so I wanted to do something with her personality. Confidence came naturally to me in her, but I guess I overdid it. It turned into something different and maybe that wasn't the best outcome but still, it works. So whatever XD rant over. Next time we reach the final third of the contest, a truly important chapter comes next. And my favorite challenge of all time. (Ant the longest chapter to boot)

Nora: I'll still take you down Harvey H! Review.


	20. Chapter 20: Alignments And Alliances

**Special Disclaimer:** The idea for this challenge belongs to **_agreenparrot_**, I asked for permission to use it because it was an amazing idea. It is my favorite challenge. You should all check his stories out.

This is by far the longest chapter so far and to come. It was 45 pages long, 15 pages longer than the second longest chapter. For good reason, not only is the challenge long and detailed, but the pre-challenge happenings take up 22 pages alone. So hop in and prepare for a long roller coaster ride of emotions such as sadness, more sadness, and lots of sadness but also, humor, more humor, and LOTS OF HUMOR!

To my reviewers:  
_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Christina is like a lemon seed that drops in your salad after you squeeze the lemon, you cant fish it out with a spoon, you cant take it out with a fork. And when you dig your hand in there, you just sink it deeper. XD But as promised, I repeat, she will get her punishment VERY SOON! As for last chapter's challenge, yeah it's a fun challenge, slightly challenging to write because it takes guts to create ideas for disgusting food. GUTS! XD. To be honest, I am really loving Pahkitew Island, its the first season where I like at least 75% of the cast, the humor is really good and Chris is funny as ever. Plus, all the ones I didn't like got eliminated early. BUT THE PERSON WHO LOST IN 7TH PLACE! I LOVED THAT PERSON. Ugh! (But I like Sugar, she's hilarious. Cracks me up all the time).

_** :**_ Yup, Christina must lose. Don't worry though, the drama was more humor, they were both just teasing each other.

**A little shout-out/advertisement:** _**PizzaTheBomb**_ is in the process of writing a Pokemon themed Total Drama, he is accepting applications for OCs, head over and submit some of your OCs if you like, but hurry, his cast is almost done!

**Random Fun Fact:** Even the family names have been changed, for the most part. This challenge has alot of outside people's names, even if only mentioned. Most are either made up or just used for the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Alignments and Alliances**

The camera flickered on showing Chris in the center of the dock.

"Hello again viewers to the twentieth episode of Total Drama." Welcomed Chris." Last time Phoebe began doubting her relationship to Christina, Liam was ostracized from his fellow cabin mates for being insensitive, and Harvey H was progressively getting on Nora's nerves. Just before the challenge, Harvey H provoked Nora and got her riled up throughout the day. Roni explained to Liam his faults and why everyone was being dry to him, but Liam did not appreciate that."

"The challenge was a classic barf fest, or should I say feast. Each contestant had to consume dishes served to them without puking and doing so in a given amount of time. Some contestants like Marianne and Liam barely surpassed the first two dishes where as Miss Alice, and Harvey H took everything they were served. During a break, Liam snuck in to the kitchen and planted an extra ingredient in the soup; Mustard, which Roni despises, but only after the course was served did Liam regret his action. Too late!" Laughed Chris.

"In the end it came down to the three immunity winners Miss Alice, Phoebe and Harvey H and waiting for either Harvey R or Nora to lose, but Harvey H kept on mocking Nora until she flipped and attacked him, shoving the snail down his throat. Nasty epic!" Squealed Chris." Causing her to be disqualified and Harvey R to win the fourth spot. Nora then was outnumbered in the votes and had to leave the island before charging at Harvey H trying to kill him, he punched her in self-defense and was at that moment truly despised by his fellow campers."

"Today we have eleven, but tomorrow they will be down to the top ten. It's the long awaited moment and we got some pleasant and maybe some not so pleasant surprises for our contestants. What could those surprises be? How will the campers react to Harvey H now? And who will be the unlucky sap who will miss out on the top ten so close to it? Find out right now, right here on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Boys: left side**

* * *

Harvey H entered the cabin nonchalantly with Seamus following him with a frown. Seamus just lay there wordlessly.

"Just say it, tell me how much of a coward I am. Go on, I know you want to." Dared Harvey H.

"It is none of my business, what happened between Nora and you is both your faults, and I won't comment on it." Replied Seamus calmly.

Harvey H just grunted at the reply before quieting down as well.

"So who is your next target mister Hammond?" Asked Seamus sarcastically.

"What do you mean target? I didn't target Nora, she was challenging me even when I told her not to." Told Harvey H.

"You knew she was on a high confidence streak now, of course she wasn't going to back down from a fight, you took that to your advantage." Accused Seamus.

"That wasn't confidence, it may have been at the beginning, but then it was really annoying, like she was the queen or something." Reasoned Harvey H.

"Whatever it was, it was wrong to bring her down like that. That girl was always the quietest girl in the class, so what if she was more open?" Defended Seamus.

"Simple, I don't like arrogant people, and I don't give a damn about her." Shrugged Harvey H.

"_Yet you agreed so well with Dominick. Hypocrite_." Thought Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** What an ass! I'm honestly thinking of voting for him in the next chance.

**Harvey H:** Anyone that thinks they are some tough shit, I'm going to bring them down, that includes Christina and Liam. I don't like how they think they run this game.

* * *

**Boys: Right side**

* * *

"Next time, I'm calling the vote, look how badly it ended today, and I actually liked Nora." Said Roni.

"She was going to kill Harvey H." Argued Harvey R.

"You don't even like Harvey H!" Flailed Roni.

"Daniel, if Sharon and Christina are fighting, doesn't that mean you want Sharon out?" Asked Liam.

"No! I like Sharon, and Christina is wrong to fight with her." Snapped Daniel.

"I think I'm leaning more to Sharon's side too." Joined Roni.

"I am on no one's side, I have no business with them." Said Harvey R.

"Aren't you on their side? Don't you three have an alliance?" Asked Liam.

"None of your business!" Shouted Daniel.

"Look here you little shit! I'll have your little head squished if you don't shut up." Started Liam.

"Calm down guys, be cool! Be cool!" Soothed Harvey R.

"Get out! Liam, go to the other cabin!" Ordered Roni.

Liam looked like he was struck by lightning.

"But he started it!" Complained Liam.

"He's a kid, what's your excuse? Go to the other cabin so you two don't clash anymore." Insisted Roni.

Liam begrudgingly walked over to the left side.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** Jerk! I'm glad Roni kicked him out.

**Roni:** Daniel may not have been right to attack Liam like that, but Liam is even worse in this case.  
**  
Liam:** This means war Daniel, mark my words!

**Harvey R:** See the upside of being neutral, fights never include me!

* * *

**Girls: Right side**

* * *

"Another day, another happy ending." Cheered Christina.

"You cannot be serious!" Gawked Phoebe.

"Ok so maybe not so much in general, but I'm happy." Elaborated Christina.

"Of course you are, you made it another day." Said Phoebe sarcastically.

"Well yeah, isn't that the point?" Asked Christina.

"I give up!" Exhaled Phoebe.

"I'm really flabbergasted by what happened with Nora. She was so strong-willed and composed before." Derailed Marianne.

"I know, its all thanks to Harvey H." Said Christina proudly.

"And why does that amuse you? I think what he did was horrible." Accused Phoebe.

"It's her fault she got so mad, he was only joking with her." Defended Christina.

Both girls shook their head slowly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** Poor Nora, I misjudged the situation, it turns out she was suffering from constant torment by Harvey H.

**Christina:** It's impossible for me to lose now! I'm going to be in the final three for sure!

**Phoebe:** That does it, I won't vote with Christina anymore. I am even tempted to vote for her too.

* * *

**Girls: Left side**

* * *

Miss Alice and Sharon were at a loss of words, Sharon looked utterly defeated and Miss Alice was in deep thought, she looked determined.

"It's over, we wont win. Christina will win this whole thing, she got that monster Harvey H voting with her and getting everyone out, first it was Janice, Bradley, and now Nora. I know I'm next." Cried Sharon.

"There is hope still." Murmured Miss Alice.

"How!? She got him, and half the others voting with her. The two of us are the only ones voting against her, we'll never make it." Continued Sharon.

"Get a hold of yourself child! I said there was still hope. Aren't there three people who are voting by themselves, and better yet, together?" Asked Miss Alice." I have an idea, I shall talk to Harvey R and you talk to Roni, we try to convince them to help us in the votes, we obviously cannot talk to Daniel since he is her brother, that would be unethical. But two more votes would be of great help, in addition to that Seamus is unlikely to vote for either of us."

"That is a brilliant idea, why didn't I think of asking them to help us? Do you really think it would work?" Asked Sharon excitedly.

"We can only hope my dear." Replied Miss Alice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** All my life I have never begged for anything, but if it will come down to it, then beg I shall!

**Sharon:** Miss Alice you wonderful teacher! I have found hope again that I might just make it through. I just have to figure out how to convince Roni. He is Christina's friend afterall, somewhat.

* * *

The next morning, the contestants were having their breakfast. As usual, Harvey R, Roni and Daniel were sitting with each other in the middle, Miss Alice and Sharon on one end and the rest sat at a table on another end. This time however, Seamus, Marianne and Phoebe were far away from Harvey H, Christina and Liam.

"Does this mean that our six way alliance is over?" Asked Christina.

"I hardly think we were in a six way alliance to start with. We may have helped each other against Bradley but Seamus and Marianne are almost on their own." Said Liam.

"With or without them, we still own this game." Stated Christina brightly.

"Actually, we are the three main targets of votings." Interjected Liam.

"So? I was the target since before the merge and I'm still here." Argued Christina.

"I don't care about that, immunity is all I need." Piped in Harvey H.

"You two will run out of luck eventually and then you'll be sorry." Forewarned Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Christina is just too cocky, and Harvey H doesn't care, once one of them is out of the contest, then maybe the other can start really working on saving themselves, and then they will also be easier to manipulate. Personally, I think Harvey H is a better ally for the coming challenges.

* * *

"Daniel, the way you reacted to Liam was wrong, I know he is annoying, but be the better person okay?" Lectured Roni.

"Yes, manners are very important, when you have them, no one will look down on you." Continued Harvey R.

Daniel was about to speak when Chris walked in the mess hall with a box in his hands.

"Campers please come forward." Beckoned Chris.

The campers approached him curiously.

"Since you guys have been through a lot these past few weeks, I have decided to allow you some letters and videos from your friends and families." Announced Chris.

Everyone looked beyond happy.

"I have a letter for Christina and Daniel, Liam, Marianne, Phoebe and Seamus. Also a video tape for Miss Alice, Harvey R, and Sharon." Said Chris as he distributed their stuff.

"Woo! It's a letter from mom." Squealed Christina." Come on Daniel, let's go out and read it."

"Where can we see these tapes?" Asked Harvey R.

"Go to my tent and the interns will let you watch them on a TV set." Told Chris." Oh and Harvey H, there was nothing for you."

"Meh, whatever, I didn't expect to receive anything." Shrugged Harvey H as he walked out of the mess hall.

"What about me?" Asked Roni after everyone was busy checking their letters and videos.

"Oh yeah, about that. I had to confiscate it since it had information you were not allowed to know unless you only watch the episodes. Sorry about that." Revealed Chris.

Roni just slumped his head down.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Thanks a lot mom!

**Seamus:** I hope it's from mom, I missed her and my little bro so much.

**Harvey R:** A video!? What!? Who sent me a video?

* * *

Sharon was the first to view her video, the camera flickered on to reveal a bunch of girls in red mini skirts and short tank tops along with pompoms in their hands.

"Hi Sharon!" Screamed all the girls.

"Oh my gosh, it's my squad!" Cheered Sharon.

"You've been doing great girl! You are one of the last ones from your original team, just three more to lose and you will be the best one." Said one of the girls.

"Be careful of that Christina bitch, she is out to get you real bad!." Warned another.

"Probably because she's jealous of how loved you are." Mocked one of them.

"You know what you should do? Let that Australian girl help you and you can turn them against each other." Said a girl with dark black hair.

"No, don't let her do that, Sharon is better than that, she can win it all on her own without having to do something like that." Said one with blond hair and glasses.

"Leave us of that now." Said the one in the middle." Sharon, everyone here is rooting for you, there are Facebook pages with over one hundred thousand likers for you, boys are going crazy asking us if you were single or not, you wouldn't believe how popular you became."

"You don't wanna know about Rodney. He wants you back." Smirked one in the corner.

"By the way, good call on James and Remi. You dealt with it like a real lady." Said the blond one.

"I personally would have went with James, he is such a gentleman, and he's talented." Said the first one.

"Lame, but that Remi though, that body, that smile. He is such a bad boy." Fawned the one with black hair.

"Let's not start this again girls. Sharon is waiting." Said the center one. "Your teacher is awesome, she can help you take down that she devil. And remember, just be the normal you and you will be in that final in no time. Don't worry about a thing dear."

"Bye!" They all said at once.

The Video ejected. Sharon sat there silently for a moment before jumping up and down and squealing. Harvey R entered and saw her all excited. He cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry." She said as she left him there.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I am the happiest girl on earth right now. I cant believe it, everyone is behind me and I'm popular. I love you girls!

* * *

Harvey R started the video, it showed blackness with a figure moving very close to the screen.

"How do you turn this thing on?" Said an old voice.

"Where is the red light they spoke of?" Continued the figure as they fumbled with the camera.

"Ah there we go." He said as he walked away and sat in a rocking chair.

"My boy, you are a chip off my son, that I am sure. You make us all proud." Said the old man.

"All them ignorant kids don't know the key to success like you do. They don't know that being neutral is the best strategy. They get themselves in frivolous drama and attract too much attention, but you my boy, you swiftly pass through the competition without anyone thinking of getting you out. Perfect. Well done." He continued.

"I only ask of you not to get too much into that little group you have, depending on someone will make you an easy target. Be vigilant my son, I am certain of your ability." Ended the old man as he got up." Now how do they turn this thing off again?"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** Thank you very much grandpa, I will take your advice to heart and be sure that I will not get into the drama.

* * *

Miss Alice was the last one with a video. When it flickered on it showed a classroom full of students of ages seventeen to eighteen.

"Hey Miss Alice! Congratulations on making it back to the island, we were so sad when you were eliminated first, it was very unfair." Said the center guy.

"But then you won all those tasks, and you were awesome. In the last challenge you were amazing." Said a hyper looking blonde.

"You can even go a lot further. Just be careful of that Harvey H prick, he is bad to the core." Said a tough looking guy.

"You're one of the smartest and the wisest there, and you definitely have many talents. What you lack in stamina, you more than make up for in intelligence. That would definitely be of great help for you." Said a tanned girl with a ponytail and glasses.

"I love your idea of asking those three for help, with them you can outnumber the other group." Said a girl in the back row.

"Why don't you talk to Seamus? Weren't you two close? If you convince him to help you then you can definitely get rid of that parasite Christina." Said a tall guy.

"Yeah, I hope she gets Tuberculosis." Said a guy with braces and big glasses.

He received a look from the others.

"Anyway, keep it up Miss, we are all supporting you one hundred percent. All the teachers here are also behind your back. We hope you make it all the way to the finals and win the whole thing! Bye Miss!" Ended the center guy.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** My dear students, you have made me very happy in my stay here. I adore each and every one of you. I will try my best and not fail you. In the meantime, you better start studying, the summer season is almost over and with it the arrival of school.

* * *

Marianne quickly opened her letter and found out it was from her mom. She smiled in excitement and started reading it silently.

_Dear Marianne,_

_You are the apple of my eye sweetie. I have never been as happy with you as I am while watching you grow in to a responsible mature young lady on that show. Be assured that Stephanie and I are doing fine and are heavily rooting for you, you don't need to worry about us. You also don't need to worry about Marlene, we write each other regularly, and she says she is happy on another island and is watching you as well._

_Now as to the matter of that boy Seamus, may I just say how wonderful of a boy he is. I knew you wouldn't make the wrong choice in guys, although I would have hoped if you had my blessing first. Be assured, you have it, and in high amounts as well. He is very collected, dignified and much more, don't lose him honey._

_Go on Marianne, you are very close to the end, I know that my hardworking daughter can make it like every other achievement you were capable of. We are all cheering for you, the whole congregation as well, fight till the end._

_With best regards, Anne Maria Stout._

Marianne folded the letter and hugged it to her chest. She was tearful with a wide smile.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** Oh mom I miss you so much, you have no idea how much strength you gave me to continue this contest. I won't let you down, any of you. I am so glad you approve of my relationship to Seamus, I really do love him, he is amazing, I can't wait for you to meet him.

* * *

Phoebe immediately knew who the letter was from by the postcard, it had a kangaroo on it which meant it came from Australia.

_Dear Phlooby Doo,_

_Who has the best sister in the world? That's right, it aint Marcus, it's Chris!_

_I am seriously proud of you sis. Everyone can't stop talking about how angelic you are. Your big heart, your true selfless nature, your friendliness. Everyone loves that about you. Australia is in a buzz about you Phoebz._

_You made the right call by pushing yourself from Christina, she was a bad influence and a worse image for you, and don't think Liam is that much better either. What you did with Sharon though was amazing, I don't want you to have a single enemy._

_You may be underrated, and people think you an underdog but sis, believe me when I tell you, you won't get any votes for at least the top seven. The only votes you were receiving were from Sharon and now she won't vote for you. You got this in the bag sis._

_Mom and dad say hi, and all your relatives too, Marcus and Jasmine even asked about you. We are all counting on you and rooting for our saint._

_PS: Great job in the army and eating challenges, although you don't need immunity, it's great that you win while earning it at the same time._

_Your loving brother, Chris Shaw._

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Why does everyone keep calling me a saint? Anyway, thanks Chris, you're the best brother ever!

* * *

Liam was not sure what he was expecting.

_"A letter? From home? Why am I not excited about this?"_ Thought Liam.

He opened it and first read the last line to see who it was from, he saw the name of his twenty year old neighbor, his friend and childhood babysitter.

_Dear Liam,_

_You rock man, you're the smartest one on the show, and the most talented too. You can easily ace any challenge if you put your mind to it. Your strategizing is really impressive. The dudes here keep saying stuff like 'whoa, that little kid is smart' or 'how old is he? I don't even have one talent' and another one said 'is he talking in English? I don't get half of what he says"…_

_Yeah, people are really impressed and all, but a lot of people don't approve of you sabotaging others, and especially that last trick with that Roni guy, everyone was really ticked off by that, cause he was only helping you. There is another point too, you shouldn't backstab your friends and allies, like Nora for example. Maybe if it were Christina or Harvey H then yeah, but not the ones who were good to you._

_I hope you take my advice, because if those two points changed then you would be a fan favorite for sure. Keep up the good work._

_Btw, I don't think your mom watches you that much, your dad does a little but both are like too busy to. Sorry about that, but I hope you understand._

_Sincerely, Richard Saud_

"Figures!" Spat out Liam as he bent his head on his knees.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Thanks a lot Ritch, I wasn't expecting to actually get anything from anyone. It's good to know I got a good friend like you. Not even my parents bothered to check up on me.

* * *

"Come on sis just open it already." Urged Daniel.

Christina was already opening the letter. She unfolded it and started reading out loud.

_Dear Christina and Daniel,_

_How lucky are we that both of you are still competing, we can hardly believe that you two have already outlasted sixteen others. Your dad and I are super excited._

_Daniel, you make the whole family honored. Everyone is extremely impressed at how kind and well raised you are, not my words. You rarely complain or whine, you took on the competition with responsibility and maturity. Well done son. Your friendship with those two boys is impressive and the way you talked to the teacher brought tears of happiness to my eyes. She was constantly praising how well mannered you were. And as for the tension with that short boy, I beg of you to stay away from him, if he is annoying you then ignore him, you are the better person dear. We love you son, we have faith in you to go all the way._

Daniel was beaming at what Christina had just read. Christina looked bored out. She then stopped reading and started crumpling the letter.

"Hey! Stop that. Don't throw it away, I want to keep it, besides it wasn't done." Objected Daniel as he fought to take it from her.

"It is done!" She murmured.

He successfully took it from her and unfolded the paper. She tried to take it back.

"Dany stop that! Give it to me now!" She commanded urgently.

Daniel resumed where Christina stopped.

_I wish I could say the same for you Christina, but you have shamed me, all of us. How could you? The whole world is watching and judging, you have portrayed to the world that you are a poorly raised troublemaking and heartless girl. I was always convinced that it wasn't the real you, that you keep this act up because you are fun loving and confident, but to go as far as to lie to tear apart a couple, to get several contestants eliminated by cheating them out, and worst of all, showing no emotion towards anyone. The only time I was really happy was when you stood up for your brother against that Randall kid, but other than that, my heart aches at what you are doing. Please, please dear, I plea that you change immediately, ask forgiveness of everyone and make amends for what you have done. And please refrain from interacting with Harvey H, he is bad news for you. You should learn from Phoebe, what a saint that girl is. This is not how I raised you and I know that deep down you are the sweet little rose I gave birth to._

_From your loving mother and father._

Christina let go of Daniel and huffed.

"See? Even mom is upset at you. I told you that what you're doing is wrong. God wouldn't want that now would he?" Scolded Daniel.

"Shut up, just shut up Dany." Shouted Christina as she stomped away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** So what? What did I do that was so bad? That tall freak hated me and tried to get me to lose by rounding up people against me. All I did was protect myself from them. Was I supposed to just sit there and wait for them to eliminate me? I want to win the money and I will do anything I can to do that.

**Daniel:** I wish I had done something earlier to stop Christina, but it's too late now. The only thing to get her back is if she lost. I hope I'm wrong though.

* * *

Seamus expectantly opened the sealed letter in hopes of good news from home. He missed his mother and brother terribly. However he found that the letter was not from home, but rather had the stamp of a hospital on it.

_Dear Mr. Haart,_

_It is with my deepest regret that I inform you of a terrible accident. Ten days ago, your mother; Mrs. Haart, was registered into our hospital ward after she fell from a ladder. She suffered from multiple fractures in her hips and a broken leg all of which were treated successfully. However she also appears to have suffered from a brain injury. We were able to stabilize her condition but it resulted in her entering a coma with a probability of her never waking up again. We may be able to help her but it involves a series of operations which are costly. We shall do our best to help her recover, she will be kept here until your return. It is my duty to inform you that these operations are quite costly Mr. Haart._

_It has also come to our attention that your brother; Jake, had no one to look after him with the absence of his mother so we took the initiative to keep him here in our Pediatrics section. Rest assured, he is being looked after and provided for, but he is quite upset and scared._

_Below are the details on contacting us. We await your return._

_Sincerely,_  
_The Dean of AUH Hospital._

Seamus dropped the letter, looking pale and shocked. Marianne walked up to him happily until she noticed him looking shaken.

"Seamus, honey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked looking worried.

She saw the letter and picked it up, she skimmed through it and gasped covering her mouth in shock.

"Oh God Seamus, I'm so sorry baby." She cried as she hugged him.

His lips trembled as his breathing got rapid. Tears started cascading spontaneously down his cheeks.

"Sh-sh-she's in a c-coma. How-w could this happen." Seamus trembled panicky.

Marianne rubbed his back soothingly as she as well started to cry.

"What if-f she…" Seamus's voice was gone before he could continue.

"She will be ok Seamus, they said so, don't worry. Nothing will happen." Assured Marianne.

"And Jake, oh God, Jake! Who's going to look after him? He has no one. He needs me." Seamus sobbed.

"Let's talk to Chris, he'll let you call him." Suggested Marianne as she led him to Chris' cabin.

She knocked on Chris' cabin. He opened for them.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Chris, please you need to let Seamus make a call." Requested Marianne.

"That is against the rules, no can do." Refused Chris.

"I need to talk to my brother, he's all alone in a hospital, he must be scared to death worrying about mom, who might just not make it. Please, Chris, I'll do anything, I just need to check on my brother, he's only seven for God's sake." Seamus crumbled down to the floor as his feet couldn't keep him up anymore.

Chris softened." Alright, alright, jeez. Although this shouldn't be allowed, you can make this call."

"Thank you so much Chris." Thanked Marianne gratefully as she helped Seamus stand up." I'll go get the letter."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** This is horrible, Seamus doesn't deserve this at all. His poor mother. Even his brother must be feeling horrible now.

**Seamus:** How could this happen? Please be okay Mom, I can't lose you like I lost Dad, you can't leave us, you can't.

* * *

Seamus dialed the number and was waiting as the phone rang.

"Hello, this is the AUH, how may I help you?" Said a feminine voice.

"Hello my mother was checked in here and went into a coma, and my brother is under your care in the Pediatrics ward." Relayed Seamus.

"Oh yes, you must be Mr. Haart. Your mother is undergoing an operation as we speak." Informed the secretary.

Seamus shut his eyes and cried silently.

"Hello?" Asked the woman.

"…May I speak with my brother then?" Asked Seamus as he took a breath.

"One moment please while we connect you to him." Said the secretary as the phone switched to hold.

Seamus composed himself so his brother wouldn't hear him crying.

"Hello?" Asked a young voice.

"Jake? I-It's me Seamus." Said Seamus with a hoarse voice.

"Seamus? It's you! I miss you so much!" Said Jake happily.

"Me too bro, me too. How are you? Are they taking good care of you?" Questioned Seamus.

"They give me food and let me watch TV, but I'm alone most of the time and I'm so bored." Whined Jake.

"It's okay buddy, it'll be over soon. I will be back and then I can take you home. Don't worry okay?" Assured Seamus.

"I'm scared for mom, is she going to die?" Asked Jake sadly.

"No! Mom is going to be alright you hear me, nothing is going to happen to her. I promise you." Asserted Seamus.

"I came home from school that day, I called for her but did not see her, then when I went to the kitchen, I found her on the ground sleeping and when I shook her she wouldn't wake up. I knocked on the neighbors and Sarah opened, but she wouldn't let me in and listen to what I was saying and slammed the door in my face. So I went down to the supermarket and told Mr. Taylor that mommy was on the floor and was not waking up, so he called the hospital and they came and took me and mommy here. Then they didn't let me see her and said that she was going to be asleep for a while. I know they are lying, and that she isn't sleeping." Told Jake.

Seamus was weeping silently as Jake relayed the events that led up to the current situation. Marianne was trying to soothe him.

"You did the right thing Jake, I'm very proud of you." Said Seamus tearfully.

"I watch you all the time Seamus, you are awesome, I hate when the episode ends cause I miss you and feel lonely again. The only time I'm not sad is when the episode is on. You are going to win Seamus! Mom was also watching before, she was really happy with you." Informed Jake." They just told me I have to go, bye Seamus. Call me every day."

Seamus dropped the phone and sank to the floor covering his face.

"This is all my fault, if I had never come here, mom wouldn't have fell trying to take care of Jake all on her own. It's all because of me, now mom is in a coma and she may never wake up." Sobbed Seamus." Jake is going to become an orphan because of me. I ruined everything."

"No you didn't Seamus, even if you were there, there was no way you could have prevented it from happening. She will not die you hear me? They said that they were going to operate on her and she was going to get better. In truth your coming here is what is going to save your mother. That money you are going to win is how you are going to pay off the hospital's expenses. You told me that you came here to provide for the three of you, then how were you going to pay for the operations if you didn't come here?" Lectured Marianne.

Seamus kept silent for a while before Chris came in.

"You two done?" Asked Chris." I'm about to start the challenge."

"Can't we skip the challenge today or delay it?" Requested Marianne." This is a very bad time."

"Sorry, we have a strict schedule here." Refused Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Marianne:** I can't make Seamus stay, but he needs to understand that this is the only way he can save his mother. It must be terrible to be in his position now.

**Seamus:** What am I going to do? I have to go back and be next to my brother in this hard time, but how else can I pay for the operations without the money from this competition, that is if I even win in the first place.

* * *

The campers were standing around Chris in front of the mess hall, some vibrated with joy while others fostered a look of sadness. There were several boxes scattered around Chris.

"I hope the letters from home were a sufficient incentive to continue the contest, it seemed that your morale was down." Said Chris." Today, we got a big challenge for you guys, but unlike the gender games, this won't include minitasks. It's huge in that it requires a hefty amount of explanation."

"Great, a hard challenge when we aren't in the mood for it." Complained Christina.

"Good, you can lose then and make it easier for me." Attacked Sharon.

"Who here is a hardcore gamer? Or at least knows his basic gaming knowledge?" Asked Chris moving things along.

Liam raised his hand quickly, so did Daniel, and Roni.

"Then I assume you know what RPGs are right?" Continued Chris addressing the ones who raised their hands.

"Yes!" Said Liam and Roni in unison.

"What's that?" Asked Daniel.

"It stands for role playing games, and as the name implies, games usually strategy and war themed, involve role playing characters or avatars." Explained Roni.

"Yes, but the aspect we are dealing with today is Races or Character types." Revealed Chris.

"Cool, you mean like warrior, sorcerer, archer?" Asked Liam.

"Exactly, the challenge will involve each one of you to take the role of one of eleven different RPG races, and then you will be equipped with the proper gear and weaponry. Then you will disperse in the island where you are going to hunt down the others and eliminate them by using the attacks your characters can use, for example, archers use bows, warriors use melee weaponry like swords and axes." Explained Chris.

"You want us to attack each other with swords?" Half-shouted Marianne.

"None of the weapons will be real, how much power you put into your attacks though is up to you and you will be held responsible if you are the direct cause of someone's injury. Besides, some of you won't have weapons that cause damage like that. The aspect of how the weapons work will be explained in a while. In many cases a simple touch with the weapon will be sufficient to let me know if someone's attack was successful because you will be wearing these watches." He replied pointing at a box of watches." They are specialized sensory devices that will detect the effect of the weapons and they will indicate your remaining health and the affects you are under."

"Oh good, I thought you were going to let Christina stab me and allow it." Exhaled Sharon dramatically.

"I'm confused, health? Effects?" Questioned Phoebe.

"Those are aspects that differ for each character and I will go in to detail for each of them." Said Chris. "Now, each of you will be assigned a different type of character, but it won't be random, they were selected for you according to your physical and mental abilities. First up is Seamus."

Seamus was distracted and didn't process his name being called.

"Seamus, you're up dude!" Insisted Chris.

Seamus' head snapped up and he trudged forward.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Liam:** Yes! Yes! Yes! What an awesome idea, Chris actually came up with a great idea for a change, especially since last challenge was horrible for me. I hope I get something awesome with a sword and bow and can use magic!

**Roni:** I like the concept, but how will it be applied? There is a big chance that someone might get hurt.

**Phoebe:** I'm sure those boys are going to enjoy this challenge.

**Christina:** I might just do that to her.

**Marianne:** I hope Seamus will be able to compete today, what he's dealing with is probably taking his mind off of the whole competition right now.

* * *

"Your avatar will be the powerful and majestic Knight. You will have a health of seven, and you will have a shield that when used to block will not let you lose any health and can also be used to bash opponents and stun them. You will be using the sword as a weapon which deals two damage with each hit. The knight is more overpowered than most of the other races, just to say it in the open cause I know most of you are going to point that out sooner or later." Mumbled Chris as he handed Seamus the box with a sword and shield picture on it.

"But that's not fair! You know its overpo…" Christina complained.

"Christina just shut up, just this one goddamn time." Cursed Marianne shocking everyone.

"Marianne, you're up next." Beckoned Chris.

She shot a last glare at Christina before stepping forward.

"You will take the role of the nimble accurate Marksman. Now while the marksman usually wields a crossbow, you will be using a normal bow with a supply of arrows. Your health is four and each bow shot will deal one damage. You have a huge advantage of far ranged attacks. "Explained Chris." Oh and the arrows have suction cup tips rather than jagged arrowheads."

He handed her a box with an arrow picture.

"I can deal with that, but I'm not that good at archery." Shrugged Marianne.

"That can be taken care of easily before we start." Assured Chris." Phoebe, you're up. You are going to take on the holy role of the healer known as the Cleric. You will use the Scepter which causes one damage. Your unique ability is that you will have potions of health that can recover three health points when drunk, they are normal strawberry juice, but be sure to pour a drop on the watch so that it can record it. There is a twist though, you can only heal others, you cannot heal yourself. Who you can heal will be explained later. You have a total of five health points."

He gave her a box with a picture of a plus sign.

"I can't believe you gave me the saint role. Can everyone stop stereotyping me like that please?" Urged Phoebe.

"Nope." Refused Liam.

"Stop denying it and just accept it Phoebe." Joked Roni.

"Next up is Sharon." Signaled Chris." Sharon, you were particularly difficult to assign a role. It finally came down to the intellectual character, the Mage. You will have four health points. Your weapon is special, a wand. The wand can shoot four types of light beams, spells of the four major elements; fire, ice, air, and earth. The beam shot will be random, red for fire, white for air, blue for ice, and green for earth. The beam will cause one damage, the effects vary though. Each element will have a different hindering effect. The fire beam will temporarily deactivate the victim's weapon, for five minutes. The Ice will freeze the person in place for five minutes, meaning they cannot move from their spots or else I will know and disqualify. The Earth will slow down the victim, the watch will detect the beam type and add a hefty amount of weight to the person. And the air will cause the target's weapon to be blown away, literally. It will be up to the target to retrieve it. The range for the wand to take effect is not that high, but it still provides an advantage."

He handed her a box with a picture of a wizard hat on it.

"That is a lot to take in." Commented Sharon.

"You don't need to worry about the effects, the rest of you do though." Smirked Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** My head really isn't with me, I wish there was no challenge now, of all times.

**Phoebe:** Although I don't have any qualms with the avatar, it's annoying that I'm always referred to as the saint. I'm not the best person, really!

**Sharon:** The role is nifty, but it's a little hard. I am going to kick Christina's behind so bad!

**Roni:** I really wanted to be the mage, I love elements.

**Marianne:** I wonder how he saw fitting that I am a marksman.

**Christina:** Even Marianne is upset with me, maybe mom is right, but I still don't see why.

* * *

"Step up Liam, your role is the sorcerer of evil and the undead, the Necromancer." Announced Chris." While you are unable to directly deal any damage and have a relatively low health count, three, you will be sheltered behind minions who will deal with the attacks. You will be only given special black potions, you can use them by giving them to eliminated contestants whom will be revived as your personal skeletal minions. They will have two health and deal one damage with short rusty swords and maces. They have to obey your every order and cannot attack you. You hear that everyone?"

Everyone nodded as he gave Liam a box with a skull and bones sign.

"This sucks, what am I supposed to do in the in the beginning, there are no eliminated contestants." Protested Liam.

"What every necromancer does, hide like the worthless scum they are until they get the chance to raise their army." Mocked Roni.

"Your avatar is really accurate to you." Provoked Daniel.

"What did you say you little worm?" Dared Liam.

"Next!" Urged Miss Alice.

"The next person is Harvey H, you will take on the most different role, the undercover shadowed Assassin. You will be using a short but deadly dagger. Your health is only one." Informed Chris.

Harvey H gave him a serious look as he received a box with a masked face picture.

"You heard me, one health, but at that huge inhibition, you get an equally massive specialty. You need only attack your target once to kill them, no matter who they are, but only from the back! Except it wont work on the Knight's shield." Continued Chris.

"Interesting." Smirked Harvey H.

"Then there is Christina, you are going to be the anti-mage, the Witch. You will also have only four health. You will not have a definitive weapon that can deal direct damage, but you will have a bag of tricks. It will have many small sacks that when thrown at the target, will burst releasing a particular curse on the target and area around them, so it will affect anyone in the close proximity of the burst sack. The curses will be harmful and often have hindering effects. You won't know what you will throw until its effect takes place." Explained Chris as he handed her a box with a broomstick picture.

"You son of a witch!" Cursed Christina." Could you give me a worse character?"

"Are you kidding, it's exactly you." Taunted Sharon.

"Butt out!" Snapped Christina.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** One hit kill huh. Another Easy win for me.

**Miss Alice:** Harvey H was given a dangerous role, I better watch out for him.

**Daniel:** Liam is really annoying, he complains about small things and says stupid stuff all the time.

**Liam:** That little prick! As soon as I get a chance I'm going to get him eliminated.

**Christina:** Stupid witch character, what kind of attack is throwing a bag at someone?

**Sharon:** Take that Christina, I got the better kind of magician.

* * *

"From the remaining four, Miss Alice would you do us the honors?" Directed Chris." You are going to take on the wise solo role, the Monk. You will have a slightly higher health than most, a six. You will be using the long staff which will deal one damage, but it has a longer reach than other weapons."

"I am content with my race." Said Miss Alice as she received a box with a yin-yang sign on it.

"Next up is Roni. You will have the chaotic demolisher, the bloodthirsty Barbarian." Flashed Chris exaggeratedly as he handed him a box with a horned helmet on it.

"You have got to be kidding me. How the hell did you get barbarian from my mental skills?" Questioned Roni irritated.

"I didn't, I got it from your appearance." Smirked Chris." You will have five health points since barbarians are known to disregard defenses. The perk however is that you will be wielding a huge mallet which can deal three damage with each hit. A juggernaut!"

"First you don't give me my letter now this? Why are you picking on me?" Protested Roni.

"Would you rather I give the role to Harvey H? Asked Chris.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"There's your answer. Harvey R, you're up. You will take on the nature dweller, the Druid. Like the barbarian, the druid has five health points, but the druid uses the blunt club as a basic weapon to deal one damage. His abilities though are what makes him stand out as formidable and empowered. He has three natural allies, wolf, falcon and snake. The druid was difficult to make practical, these animals will be your companions, they were manufactured since it was impossible to tame real versions to obey your commands and not be too harmful at the same time. These robotic animals resemble their natural counterparts in almost every aspect, except they wont cause the real damage and would not react unstably to you. The wolf is the ground animal that can charge at someone and bite them, taking one damage off. The falcon takes to the skies and speedily dives onto your foes and pecks at the upper regions, also causing one damage. The snake burrows underground and lunges from the earth beneath the target and bites, causing one damage. The mechanic creatures can be destroyed with a few good whacks. It's a good thing we got insurance on them." Detailed Chris as he gave him a box with a tree image.

"Snake!?" Shrieked Harvey R.

"It's just a robot jeez!" Whined Christina.

"How do I control the animals?" Asked Harvey R.

"Yes, about that, there are three buttons on your watch, the blue is for the wolf, yellow for hawk and green for snake, press one and it will signal the corresponding animal to scan the nearby area and attack anyone in it. When they are done, they will return to you. You could also press the same button to retreat your animal." Answered Chris.

"Another great role I could have gotten." Mumbled Roni.

"And last but not least, Daniel, you will take on the under appreciated role of the Scout. The scout has only four health and his weapon is a crude primitive slingshot with pebbles as ammo. The pebbles deal one damage, but they actually do hurt more than the other weapons cause there was no way to fake them." Laughed Chris as he gave him a box with binoculars as a picture." Although the range is one of the perks, its not the main one. The benefit of scouts is that they have an extra item, binoculars. They can use them to spot their enemies from long distances to get the upper hand."

"Cool" Commented Daniel.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** I can't wait to get Sharon to lose now. I don't think I'll win with this stupid role, but I won't go down without a fight.

**Daniel:** I would have preferred knight or barbarian, but the scout looks like it could be cool too.

**Harvey R:** What is this? Me? Control a snake? I refuse! Why couldn't I get something like the Monk? Simple and a nice weapon to go along with it.

**Miss Alice:** I still question how on earth these weapons won't really inflict pain and injury. Especially when wielded by some of these more irresponsible and emotionally driven teenagers.

**Roni:** I get fluctuations of luck, I hate that. It's so unpredictable sometimes, like when I was cheated out by Randall. What if something worse happens?

* * *

"Before we start, there is one more thing. If you have noticed how I assigned the roles, you would conclude the answer to Phoebe's question about who she can heal." Spoke Chris Vaguely." The roles are of three different alignments; good, bad and neutral. The good factions are the Knight, Marksman, Mage, and Cleric. The Evil alignments are the Assassin, the Witch, and the Necromancer, which means that the Barbarian, Monk, Druid and Scout are the neutral unaligned forces. Respectively, Seamus, Marianne, Sharon, and Phoebe for the righteous, Harvey H, Christina, and Liam for the infernal ones, leaving Roni, Miss Alice, Harvey R, and Daniel for the solo combatants."

"Does that mean we are going to be in teams?" Asked Liam.

"Allow me to elaborate." Replied Chris." How the alignments affects each section is different, in other words, the good warriors can work together, and are not allowed to harm each other which means that Marianne, Seamus, Phoebe, and Sharon cannot harm each other and have the capability to work together, for example, Marianne can cover for Seamus with arrows from behind, Phoebe can offer healing for the hurt allies and so on."

"That's great, we got a well balanced team!" Cheered Phoebe.

"Yeah well you still won't be able to take the three of us together." Opposed Christina.

"Not so fast Christina, I specifically said that the good warriors have that privilege. The situation is different for the evil roles." Interjected Chris." The unlawful characters cannot work together, and must also attack each other. The three of you are on your own."

"That is the epitome of bias!" Objected Liam.

"It may seem so, but then you two aren't alone, the neutral battlers will also be in the game and can change things up a bit. It won't be a four VS one." Argued Chris." The neutral ones have the option to either help each other or not, they literally are solo characters."

"So we're almost like the bad guys." Commented Daniel.

"How many immunity winners are there?" Asked Harvey H.

"Good question, the answer is within what I just explained." Answered Chris." It could be all the remaining saintly acts in the end, or it could be the last standing evil role, or it could be between one and four remaining neutral roles, depending on them really. They might want to end it with all of them or they might want to resume battle to strip the other neutral ones of immunity."

"I'm pretty sure we are going to stop whenever we are the remaining faction." Replied Roni.

"Who knows? All's fair in love and war, And this is war!" Smirked Chris.

"Okay I've had enough of explaining, can we please start already!" Urged Christina.

"She said please, wow!" Mocked Sharon.

"Shut up, you're so going down now." Retorted Christina.

"Alrighty then, You may disperse throughout the island, there is no time limit, the game ends when the conditions I mentioned are met. You will have ten minutes to spread out across the island and prepare yourselves. When I sound the alarm, you can start attacking each other, before that you will be disqualified." Said Chris as the campers started running into the forest." Finally, after a thirty minute explanation, the campers are off for the biggest challenge of the season, what alliances will form during this ancient civilization themed challenge? What alignments will crumble under the force of the opposition? And who shall be sentenced to exile from the battlefield of Total Drama? Don't go anywhere."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** This is perfect, the four of us will have no trouble picking off Christina and Harvey H, I am really looking forward to this challenge. I just hope I can get a chance to talk to Roni.

**Harvey H:** I actually prefer being on my own, this way I won't be slowed down by extra baggage.

**Harvey R:** Perfect, neutral is best. I won't battle the last ones who are also neutral in the end, but if they cross my path then why not?

**Roni:** Some might see it a priority to get Christina and Harvey H to lose so they don't win immunity, but it's also important to go after the four good ones, if they work as four together, then they will be unstoppable.

**Liam:** I was so excited for this challenge at first, but then the shitty role and the shitty conditions for victory. Chris might as well give it to the four goody contestants.

**Marianne:** I just hope Seamus can focus on the challenge, I'm really worried about him, he seems lost in thought.

* * *

The contestants had spread out in the forest, the evil three were on their own. The neutral at first walked together but then split up. The four good roles however stuck together and were walking together. They did not notice that they were being followed however.

"I think our odds are great today, we can actually dominate the competition, starting with Christina." Said Sharon cheerily.

"Or Harvey H." Added Phoebe.

Seamus was silent, Marianne was close to his side, giving him concerned glances every now and then.

"With Seamus the knight with us, we are impervious to the enemies." Continued Sharon.

After seeing no response from Seamus, Sharon looked at Seamus questioningly.

"Seamus are you okay?" Asked Sharon worriedly.

"He's okay, just tired." Replied Marianne.

"Oh, hope you feel better soon." Said Sharon.

"Want me to heal you?" Joked Phoebe.

She was also met with silence.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Wow Seamus is really not with us right now, he's been like that since before the challenge. I'm worried about him.

**Phoebe:** I wonder what's with Seamus, he's not his usual self. I also got a feeling Marianne knows.

**Marianne:** Oh Seamus, I wish there was some way I can help you. I hate seeing you suffering like this.

**Seamus:** I couldn't hear anything around me, all I could think about was how I could help my family. If I go back, then I can watch out for my brother, but then I have no frickin idea how to pay for my mom's operations. On the other hand, my mind isn't with me, how can I stay here and go further to get my mom the money when I'm so worried about them. What do I do? What do I do!?

* * *

They continued to walk in silence, not really knowing what to say when Phoebe heard a sound in the bushes up ahead. She stopped in her tracks.

"Hey guys, I think I heard something." She started.

"It's probably squirrels or something, come on Phoebe, we gotta stick together." Beckoned Sharon brushing her off.

Then emerged Christina from the bushes and threw a bag in the middle of them, it burst out spraying pollen and a scent everywhere around them. They coughed a bit and then stared at Christina.

"Is that it? Hahahah…" Sharon's laugh was interrupted when she heard buzzing close by, and it was approaching them.

"We better get out of here." Urged Phoebe.

"BEES!" Shouted Marianne as a swarm of bees flew from the top of the trees toward them.

Christina hid back in the shrubbery as the others broke out running. Seamus and Marianne ran in one direction as Phoebe and Sharon went the opposite way. The bees were on Sharon's tail and started stinging her.

"Ooh, ah! Ouch!" Yelped Sharon as she tried to hurry up, Phoebe was right in front of her.

"Hurry Sharon, I see a pond, jump in it and duck." Commanded Phoebe.

They jumped in the pond, the bees then circled around and flew away. The girls emerged from the pond breathing rapidly.

"That was close." Breathed Phoebe.

"I hate that stupid ability!" Cried Sharon in frustration." Oh no! The watch says I got one health left, I got stung three times."

"Here, take this." Said Phoebe as she handed her a bottle." Be careful though, Chris only gave me three bottles, one for each of you."

Sharon drank the bottle and dribbled a drop of the drink on the watch, the watch beeped and now showed four health points.

"Yummy, it's delicious." Smiled Sharon.

"I wonder where Marianne and Seamus went." Pondered Phoebe.

"Yeah, I wish we'd stayed together." Agreed Sharon.

Just as she was saying that, a hawk came down on them and started pecking at Phoebe's head.

"Ow!" Shrieked Phoebe as she struggled to escape the avian.

She ran in to the forest, Sharon got her wand ready and followed after her, but lost her in the forest.

"Oh come on, cant we get a break?" Huffed Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** Bwahahaha! Take that Sharon. Too bad they didn't take you out, but its ok, I will get other chances.

**Marianne:** Christina is getting on my nerves today, I'm not in the mood for this.

**Sharon:** There goes our plan to stick together and take down Christina. There is always a horrible twist.

**Phoebe:** Stupid hawk, took two health points out of me before it flew away. Wasn't that for Harvey R?

**Harvey R:** Very impressive, I don't need my club, I can just send my animals. Now I get why Roni loves animals.

* * *

Marianne and Seamus ran for a while before they managed to lose the bees. They stopped to catch their breaths. Seamus sat down with his back to a tree trunk.

"I can't do this. I can't. My heart is going to burst out." Said Seamus covering his face.

"Just take a few breaths Seamus, the bees are gone." Said Marianne.

"It's not that, I meant the competition, I can't stay here. My head is going to explode worrying about Jake and mom. He said he was so bored and that the only time he was happy was when he saw me on TV. What are the odds that I win this whole thing anyway?" Revealed Seamus.

"Seamus, listen to me. You can do this, you were never in danger of elimination, everyone loves you and you are a great competitor. There is nothing stopping you from winning." Encouraged Marianne." As for your brother, then you can call him every day to check on him. We'll make Chris listen to us. You need to try to help your mom, the hospital stressed on the fact that it's expensive, you need the money."

"But it's so hard, I don't know what to do." Exhaled Seamus exasperatedly.

"I know it's hard, but I'll be here with you every step of the way, and if I win, the money will first go to your mom's operation." Continued Marianne.

"You would really do that for me?" Asked Seamus lifting his head to look at her.

"Of course." She smiled down at him.

She was about to kiss him, when he saw a figure behind her.

"Marianne look out!" Warned Seamus.

But he was too late, Harvey H had stuck his dagger into her back. Her watch beeped and turned a red color.

"Marianne is out! Please return to camp." Sounded Chris through the intercom.

"Why you bastard!" Charged Seamus, but Harvey H was gone as quickly as he arrived.

"It's alright, immunity doesn't matter to me that much. Go on Seamus, win this for us." Urged Marianne.

"Thank you babe, I love you." Said Seamus as he kissed her before she left.

"Love you too." She replied.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey H:** Talking on the battlefield? Weak! Never turn your backs to danger.

**Marianne:** What matters is that Seamus is back with us, I hope he can stay strong.

**Seamus:** I won't forget this for you Marianne, I will go on, for you, for Jake, and for my Mom.

* * *

Miss Alice was walking steadily through the forest, she was yet to encounter anyone.

"_This is going to be a long day_." Thought Miss Alice.

Suddenly, she felt something small collide with her back.

"Ah!" She flinched.

She turned around to see a pebble coming right at her, she immediately dodged to the side. She caught a glimpse of Daniel far away in a bush.

"You naughty boy! Sneaking up on me like that." Scolded Miss Alice as she went toward him with the staff in hand.

"Yikes!" Squealed Daniel before running away.

She tried to follow him but in vain.

"My body… is not as it… used to be." Panted Miss Alice giving up.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** This is fun! I like the slingshot.

**Miss Alice:** Down by one health point, not a problem, I just hope my energy doesn't fail me yet again.

* * *

Harvey R was passing through the tree growths silently, he then spotted Roni walking in the open. He smirked and pressed the hawk button, the hawk activated and flew up high. Roni was unaware at first but he heard the mechanical wings fluttering. He looked up just in time to see the hawk performing a nosedive at him. He took a stance and when the hawk approached, he swung the Mallet at it, shattering the avian to pieces. He smiled.

"Is that all you got Druid? Show yourself." Challenged Roni.

At that moment he jumped dropping the weapon and holding his ankle.

"Ow, something bit me!" Shouted Roni.

He then saw a hole and knew that it was the snake. He quickly stood up and retrieved the maul before dashing in to the opposite way from Harvey R. Harvey snickered to himself.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Why that good for nothing sneak. The snake really fits him.

**Harvey R:** Nice, nice, the snake is good after all, but I could have gotten by without losing my precious hawk.

* * *

Christina wasn't done tormenting the heavenly aligned forces. She lost track of Phoebe and Sharon, but was able to follow Seamus. She thought how easy it would be considering he was sulking earlier. She was in eyesight of him right now, she prepared a bag and approached to throw it more accurately. She stepped on a twig though, cracking it. He spun around as she threw a bag hastily, he blocked it with his shield, the bag burst at the shield covering it with a sticky green substance. The shield became heavy and impractical. He threw it aside and ran toward her with the sword.

"This is for Marianne!" Shouted Seamus as he charged at her.

Christina was too taken aback to react quickly, he struck her arm with the sword. It didn't really cut her but she yelped and dropped her sack of tricks. One of the bags exploded releasing sparks that flew on both of them. Christina's watch signaled her health dropping from four to one. Seamus was now at six health.

"This reversed. Darn it!" Wailed Christina.

Seamus prepared to strike her again but she ran catching the sack with her quickly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina**: I hate this! Stupid tricks hurt me even! How am I going to win with one health now?

**Seamus:** I lost my shield, but it was worth it, I got her to lose three health.

**Marianne:** That's the spirit Seamus, I'm really happy he decided to continue the game.

* * *

During this time, Liam was waiting at the campsite, hiding in the bathroom. He heard Chris talking to someone and figured a contestant lost, so he left the stall and saw Marianne in a cage.

"Uhh, why the cage?" Liam cocked his eyebrow.

"All the victims of war shall be held within the mausoleum of the befallen warriors, aka this cage." Explained Chris.

Marianne just looked bored out. Liam laughed.

"I want Marianne to become my minion." Announced Liam.

"Give her the black potion and she will become disemboweled and reanimated as your brainless henchmen." Informed Chris.

"Nice." Drawled Marianne sarcastically.

"Cheer up Marianne, you get to help me win the challenge." Tried Liam.

"Just to let you know, I won't attack Seamus." Warned Marianne.

"What part of brainless henchmen do you not get? If you disobey your master's orders you will be instantly eliminated, from the competition. So you don't have a choice." Silenced Chris.

"You are so mean!" Frowned Marianne.

"I try my best." Chris flashed his white teeth.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I can't live with myself if I do that to Seamus. I really can't.

**Liam:** Although it would be utterly entertaining to watch them clash in a fight that they are forced to have, I won't let Marianne fight Seamus. I am losing my allies, I need to secure as many voters on my side as possible and Marianne is the best candidate. I mustn't upset her.

* * *

Phoebe was walking slowly through the forest. She had her scepter in hand and was looking left and right all the time, glancing behind her every now and then. She was shivering from the cold. Her drenched clothes were now freezing cold on her skin. Suddenly Seamus emerged from the trees charging at her with the sword. She shouted in surprise anticipating the hit. Seamus quickly stopped.

"I thought you were Christina." Said Seamus apologizingly." Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay." She said before sneezing.

"Are you okay, you look pale." Asked Seamus.

"Sharon and I jumped in a lake earlier, I'm really cold is all." Replied Phoebe.

"Look out!" Said Seamus as he pushed her aside taking the bulk of a huge maul coming at him.

Phoebe turned around to see that it was Roni who attacked them.

"Sorry about that Seamus, but that's the game." Apologized Roni before he readied another slam.

Phoebe quickly opened a red potion and dunked some of it on Seamus' watch just as Roni delivered another blow. Seamus' watch turned from three, to six, and back to three again. Phoebe then got up and swung her scepter at Roni's waist getting his private regions. He cried in pain as he dropped the weapon and clutched his groin falling to the ground. Phoebe covered her mouth embarrassedly.

"Phoebe you never hit a guy there!" Shouted Seamus.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit him…there." Apologized Phoebe.

"We better leave him, we can't take advantage of his situation, it's not right." Said Seamus as he walked away followed by Phoebe, before she apologized again.

Roni remained on the ground flopping from side to side for about ten minutes.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Chris:** Ouch! That was awesome! Ahahaha…

**Roni:** Why there? Why? And it's extremely sensitive to me there.

**Seamus:** The first groin shot of the season, I don't wish that to anyone, not even my worst enemies.

**Phoebe:** Phoebe you klutz! Now you got every guy watching the show to hate you.

* * *

Liam and Marianne walked slowly. He was talking to her to try and see if she was still on his side.

"Yeah things have been hard for me lately, Phoebe is keeping her distance, Roni is hanging out with his own friends and Christina has become annoying, well more annoying than ever. I want to know if you are still my friend." Spoke Liam quietly.

"Of course Liam, why wouldn't I? Don't worry about the others, they just need their space for a while, this competition is mostly a test of our humanity, and the more we fight for the money the more inhumane we become, not that we should not care about the prize, but some people have become lowly backstabbing, traitorous, aggressive, scandaling, villains who only wish to harm everyone else, just to assume the prize. We must never let money control us." Lectured Marianne.

Liam winced at every one of the describing words. He felt a tinge of guilt added with each word.

"Yeah, you're right." Mumbled Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** I didn't do anything that bad, I just made alliances. The thing with Roni was bad but otherwise she couldn't have meant me could she?

**Marianne:** Can you imagine that we really haven't had the time to actually just chill? I even forgot about Liam. You would think that two to three months in here would mean you would socialize a lot but we don't get that much time really.

* * *

The two walked in silence for a while before they were jumped by Miss Alice, she swung her staff hitting Liam's foot as he was distracted. He backed up commanding Marianne to attack Miss Alice. Marianne walked up and glared down Miss Alice. She then ran forward and struck Miss Alice with her sword. Miss Alice also got in a hit at Marianne's shoulder. Marianne was faster though and had hit her a second time while Miss Alice was swinging her staff, Marianne got another hit meaning her two health were up.

"Sorry about that Miss Alice, but believe me, the humiliation this got me is worse than the damage." Apologized Marianne before she walked back to camp.

Miss Alice looked around for Liam but he was already gone before her battle with Marianne was over.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** Down to three, I must be more careful from now on.

**Marianne:** I wasn't really going to take down Miss Alice with all I got, first off, she deserves to be cut some slack, secondly, I would prefer Seamus to win, and that would mean Liam should lose.

**Liam:** Two points from Miss Alice but Marianne is gone, why do I feel like she didn't ever try to avoid the attacks? Ugh, necromancers are way better in video games.

* * *

Christina was whining as she stomped through the forest.

"What am I supposed to do with one health? I also don't have that many bags left. This is stupid." Vented Christina.

Then a beast emerged from the bushes and jumped at her, she screamed shrilly. The animal bit her arm. The watch beeped turning red.

"No! No! Noooo!" Wailed Christina dramatically.

The wolf ran back to the forest. Christina kicked a rock before stomping back to camp.

"Sharon will be happy about this." Commented Harvey R.

He then heard a noise behind him. He turned around and was face to face with Miss Alice. He prepared to press a button but she stopped him.

"Wait, I do not wish to fight. I come to you to ask you for help." Said Miss Alice.

"Is that so? What is the matter?" Asked Harvey R.

"We have become the minority, Sharon is left all alone to face Christina and her friends, and Harvey H must be taken down quickly. Seamus and Marianne are close to them and are unlikely to cooperate but you and Roni are neutral to the drama, may I ask you to help us in voting for them?" Requested Miss Alice.

"I see your point and I do agree that they have gone too far, I suppose we can help, in fact I just got Christina to lose now, so she is available for voting." Replied Harvey R.

"That is wonderful, my gratitude to you Harvey." Brightened Miss Alice.

Then came a beam of white light that hit Harvey, his club went flying through the air and landed far away from eyesight. His watch signaled four remaining health points.

"That must be Sharon." Said Miss Alice.

Then another beam, a blue one, struck Miss Alice. Her watch noted two health points and a blue sign at the top meant she was frozen for five minutes.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** I hate this! I wanted to be immune and take out Sharon. I guess I have to settle with doing that without being immune. She is out of here today no matter what.

**Miss Alice:** Five minutes? This is highly inconvenient.

**Sharon:** I saw them talking, and I knew she was asking him for help, but I had to attack, Chris would say we cheated or something. Miss Alice is frozen but I won't continue my attack on her.

**Harvey R:** I cannot believe Miss Alice has been reduced to asking for help like this. I should help them, it's gone far enough. On another note, I lost the club, damn!

* * *

Sharon turned around and an incoming rock hit her right in the noggin. She fell down and rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to hit your head." Said Daniel coming out of a bush.

She rubbed her head before aiming the wand in his direction, shooting a green beam. It hit him, he suddenly felt as though the watch was ten times heavier.

"Touché!" Cheered Sharon.

Meanwhile, Miss Alice's five minutes were almost up. Then out of nowhere, Roni comes and slams his maul gently on her back. Her watch beeped red.

"You won't believe what I've been through today." Said Roni.

"It's alright, but please do me a favor, if Sharon comes to you, don't attack her directly, she wants to talk to you." Requested Miss Alice.

"Yeah sure, if she doesn't attack me." Agreed Roni.

"Good luck." Wished Miss Alice before walking to camp.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** Well, that's three of us out, Harvey H is still in the game, but Sharon is also still in. Hopefully she can secure immunity.

**Roni:** Sharon wants to talk to me? Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe it's for the voting.

**Daniel:** That's the first hit I get. Eight people are left and I'm still in, I hope I can win.

**Sharon:** I heard Chris announcing that Miss Alice lost, that sucks. But I also heard that Christina lost. I wanna personally thank the person who took her out.

* * *

Liam had hired both Christina and Miss Alice simultaneously. He then took them both and headed towards the forest. After a while he spotted Seamus and Phoebe in the distance. He turned around them with his two minions and ordered them to charge. They did so, alarming the two others. They clashed in a battle. Christina first struck Seamus on his torso. Miss Alice landed a hit on Phoebe. Phoebe then hit Christina on the hip. Seamus swung his sword at Miss Alice as she was attacking Phoebe, taking her out. He then spotted Liam and ran after him, Liam ran as well, but Seamus caught up to him and hit him with the sword once. Liam and Phoebe's watches showed one health left. Seamus had two health. Christina had one hit remaining.

"Phoebe, why are you not helping me in the votes." Shouted Christina in-between swings of her sword.

"Because what you're doing isn't right." Replied Phoebe dodging her attacks.

"But we're friends. How can you side against your friend?" Questioned Christina.

"I'm not, I'm just not voting with you. Everyone is mad at me for sticking with you like that. The least I can do is not help you hurt people." Replied Phoebe.

"You are a horrible friend Phoebe." Shouted Christina before forcefully hitting her with the sword.

Phoebe winced, she even saw a cut on her arm.

"Phoebe is out." Announced Chris.

Liam kept running from Seamus when he was face to face with Daniel. Daniel targeted him with a pebble and threw it. He ducked, it hit Seamus, but Daniel was fast, he threw another which hit Liam, taking him out.

"I'll get you for this you little pain in the neck." Threatened Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Score! Liam is out, that leaves Harvey H for the bad guys. I'm down to one health though, I doubt I'll make it.

**Daniel:** Yes! I got Liam. I love this challenge.

**Liam:** Shit! I lost, oh well, I saw it coming. Now I have to focus on getting myself through the elimination. It all depends on who wins immunity.

**Christina:** I'm through with Phoebe. What kind of friend turns her back to their close friends?

**Miss Alice:** Christina hit Phoebe really hard that last time, I saw Phoebe, she was hurt. Christina is really vile. Her closest friend is nothing in front of her blind ambition.

**Phoebe:** (She is crying) The pain of the cut is nothing compared to losing a friend like that.

* * *

Harvey R watched the whole fight. He unleashed his snake and waited for it to reach Seamus. Suddenly, Harvey H jumped behind him and stabbed him with the dagger.

"Harvey R is out." Announced Chris.

"I was winning!" Complained Harvey R.

"Too bad, too sad." Laughed Harvey H before climbing up the tree again.

The snake emerged from the ground and bit Seamus.

"Crap! Ah well, it's been a good run." Said Seamus dejectedly.

"Seamus, you are still in the game, Harvey R lost before the snake bit you." Told Chris.

"Sweet!" Said Seamus before continuing ahead.

Roni though came out from the trees and hit him with his mallet.

"Now you lost." Informed Chris.

"Well that was short-lived." Noted Seamus before heading to camp.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** Damn Harvey H, I was so close to winning.

**Harvey H:** No one even remembers that I'm in the game, what an easy challenge.

**Roni:** I still feel bloodthirsty after that groin hit to my privates.

**Seamus:** I'm not worried about the votes. I now have to convince Chris to let me talk to my brother daily.

**Liam:** This means that there are going to be less than three immunity winners, maybe even one only. In that case, the voting is definitely going to take out one of the three of us who were the evil roles.

* * *

Roni walked ahead, he then saw Daniel just as Daniel saw him.

"I won't attack you Daniel." Said Roni.

"I don't want to either. There are only two others, let's try to both win." Agreed Daniel.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen Harvey H all day, and neither Sharon for that matter." Told Roni.

"I saw Sharon a while back. She was the one who hit me." Said Daniel.

As they were talking, Sharon was nearby, she heard talking so she headed towards them. She saw Roni and was relieved. She stepped out. Daniel readied his slingshot.

"Wait Daniel, Sharon wants to talk to me first." Calmed Roni." Don't you?"

"Yes, I do, privately." She replied looking at Daniel.

"Alright, hey Daniel, can you give us a sec?" Asked Roni.

"Fine, I'll be waiting." Complied Daniel.

"Roni, can I please ask you a favor? You know how Christina is on a rampage trying to get me eliminated? Well I really can't do this anymore, I need your help. Can you and Harvey R help me in the votes? I'm desperate." Begged Sharon.

"Umm sure, I guess. Christina did go overboard and her group is getting tougher so yeah, reducing their numbers won't be so bad." Agreed Roni.

"Oh thank you so much." Beamed Sharon hugging him." You have no idea how grateful I will be."

"It's nothing really. We have no one to vote for. I can't ask Daniel to help though, I don't think he is going to vote for his sister." Said Roni.

"I know, that's why I wanted you in private. I wouldn't ask that of him." She told." Anyway, now I guess we should attack each other right?"

"Yeah, we are down to four anyway." Answered Roni.

"On the count of three then. Three, two, one." She counted.

They both armed themselves, but Sharon's light wand made it easier for her to shoot. A green beam shot Roni encumbering the watch. He then dropped the weapon due to its excessive weight. He fled the scene.

She followed him but Daniel ambushed her and hit her with a pebble.

"Ow! You are so sneaky." She cried before shooting a red beam at him.

"Oh no! I can't use the slingshot for a freaking five minutes." He whined.

He ran away from her toward the edge of a waterfall. She followed him, until she saw Roni on the top of the cliff. He was cornered, without a weapon. She prepared to strike him when she flinched and her watch beeped red.

"My back!" She cried out.

She turned around and was face to face with Harvey H. He laughed before moving past her and heading up the hill. Roni didn't know what to do.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Sharon:** I was so close! Now the good guys lost, I hope Roni can beat Harvey H.

**Harvey H:** One more and I'm safe for another day.

**Roni:** This is it, the climax of the challenge, and I have no weapon.

**Daniel:** I hid in the bushes so that Harvey H and Sharon wouldn't see me.

**Christina:** Come on Harvey H! Take them all out.

* * *

"Well well well, look what we have here. A barbarian who has no weapon, This is honestly the easiest challenge I've been in." Harvey H smiled cruelly.

"Come on Harvey bro, how about we both win this round?" Roni laughed nervously.

"You know we can't, I would actually take that offer but rules are rules. I gotta take out everyone else." Shrugged Harvey H as he slowly crept up the hill.

Roni remembered that Harvey H can only attack the back so he focused on staying facing him.

"What's wrong Harvey? Can't strike me from the front like a real warrior?" Taunted Roni as he anti-circled Harvey H so that Harvey H was at the top of the cliff with his own back toward the base of the cliff.

"No matter what you do, I'm still going to beat you." Smirked Harvey H as he charged.

"Roni, duck!" Shouted Daniel.

Roni crouched as Daniel shot a pebble which hit Harvey Right in the chest. His watch beeped red.

"And Harvey H is out! It's now up to the two remaining neutrals to decide if they want to continue the battle or win immunity together." Announced Chris.

"Whatever!" Said Harvey H angrily.

"Are you kidding? Of course we want to win together." Said Roni as he hugged Daniel.

"Then head back to camp." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** Yay! Immunity just for me and Roni! I'm in the final ten!

**Roni:** Yes! Thank you Daniel, this challenge, regardless of its painful moments, was one of my favorites.

**Sharon:** WOO! Harvey H lost, both he and Christina are available for elimination, this means that one of them is definitely out.

**Miss Alice:** Ah finally a satisfactory result. I have high hopes for this elimination.

**Harvey H:** Meh, so I lost. It's not like it matters.

**Liam:** What the fuck? I didn't see that coming. How did Daniel win? Stupid Harvey H didn't notice Daniel, amateur mistake. I guess this means I have to throw one of them under the bus to save myself.

* * *

The contestants were gathered around Chris in the bonfire ceremony. He looked pleased.

"Wow, this challenge successfully delivered with drama and action. I am really proud of all of you. I should get you more home letters." Grinned Chris.

"I would prefer not." Said Liam." Can we just get on with the voting please?"

"Someone's in a rush. Anyway, go in to vote, remember, you cannot vote for Roni and Daniel." Informed Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Please let this be the day I see her walk down that dock. Please.

**Marianne:** What if Christina and Harvey H go after Seamus eventually? I can't have that. I don't approve of Harvey H's style in the competition, so I have to go with him.

**Roni:** Sharon really deserves a break so I'm going to have to vote for Christina, I would vote for Harvey H, but Christina is a worse troublemaker in my opinion. Sorry Tina.

**Seamus:** Harvey H took Marianne out, he has got to go.

**Daniel:** I want Liam out. I hate him.

**Liam:** So, Harvey H or Christina? Who is more valuable as an ally? Who is less expendable? Who is the one to help me in this competition more than the other? I'm leaning more toward Harvey H.

**Harvey H:** Yeah, Christina is dead meat. She was helpful and all but between the two of us, every man for himself and I know its going to come down to the two of us.

* * *

The campers were back to the ceremony. Chris was in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.

"Let's see, you have all cast your votes. I here have ten marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The two extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Daniel and Roni."

They looked happy as they savored the chewy treat.

"Next up, we have…"

"Marianne"

"Seamus"

"Harvey R"

"Miss Alice"

"Phoebe"

He paused before resuming with the remaining four.

"Liam"

"Sharon"

Christina was upset, Harvey H looked uninterested.

"This is a first, the two most hated contestants are the last two. One of you will go home. Christina, I don't want to repeat the same question I ask you every challenge, so I'm going to ask something else. Do you think your friends here are more than your enemies?" Asked Chris.

"I used to think that, but then I found out some of my friends were liars, and weren't really being true friends." Responded Christina sternly.

Phoebe got up and left the ceremony.

"Harvey H, aren't you worried you are the one to go tonight? Afterall you are going up against Christina who has survived being in danger five times."

"No, I don't care." Replied Harvey H nonchalantly.

"Well then, without further ado, let's get to it. The one with the majority of the votes against them and going home tonight is…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Christina"

"That means Harvey H is safe for another day."

"WHAT!?" Shouted Christina.

"YES!" This is the best day ever. I finally beat you." Cheered Sharon.

"There has got to be a mistake, how did I get more votes than him?" Objected Christina.

"You got six, he got three. It's a clear result." Said Chris." The dock awaits."

"All hail the good guys I decree, Not a top ten finalist you will be. Walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers, I really hope you meet a lot of bruisers." Sing-sang Sharon as she performed a cheer.

Christina shouted in frustration but was subdued by Chef as he carried her to the boat. He then drove off with her shouts slowly fading into silence.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Finally! Yes, yes, yes! I am so happy today. About everything that happened.

**Daniel:** Maybe Christina will have time to think about what she did now, I hope this losing is going to help her.

**Liam:** It had to be her. Now Harvey H is alone, I can fully take control of his skills to my own advantage. No one will be able to stop me. Muahaha.

* * *

"So comes the end of the longest, most dramatic, highest rated episode of Total Drama yet, and I loved every minute of it. Sharon finally took down Christina, hitting the final ten mark. Seamus's news was a heart wrenching incident that made him question his goals. Will Seamus quit the show or continue to save his family? Will Liam be able to dominate over Harvey H? Has Roni lost the ability to have kids? And who will we see leaving the show next? See us next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition." Ended Chris.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Miss Alice: Christina**

**Christina: Sharon**

**Daniel: Liam**

**Harvey H: Christina**

**Harvey R: Christina**

**Liam: Christina**

**Marianne: Harvey H**

**Phoebe: Harvey H**

**Roni: Christina**

**Seamus: Harvey H**

**Sharon: Christina**

**Total:**

**Sharon: 1**

**Liam: 1**

**Harvey H: 3**

**Christina: 6 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey H – Harvey R – Alice – Daniel – Liam – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley – Nora – Christina

* * *

Please, try not to be too devastated that Christina lost... XD So the first baddy of the merge is out. Now Harvey H and Liam are the only remaining antagonists, FOR NOW! Down to ten after a very long chapter. I just like to point out that the incident with Seamus is all made up, and I hope that never actually has to happen to him, or anyone else for that matter.

Christina: NOOO Sharon must lose! SHE MUST! Review so she can lose NOW!


	21. Chapter 21: Cooperate And Excavate

**Special Disclaimer:** This challenge belongs to **_cragmiteblaster_**, head over to his story TDL1, you wont regret it.

Top 10 woo! Down to nine now. And we are officially done with two thirds of the story. Only eight more chapters to come and you would have your winner! Vote vote vote on my poll for who you want to win the whole thing, or who you think will win. (ignore the already eliminated contestants)

To my reviewer:  
_**PizzaTheBomb**_: I knew you would enjoy that chapter, I told you Christina was going to get her punishment REAL SOON. I know right, the challenge is too cool, my favorite though is the druid. Messages from home was something I had mixed feelings about while writing them. On one note, they could be interesting and help you connect with the campers more. On another, they could be boring and unnecessary besides them being difficult to get accurately. Anyway, I had to add the Seamus story so it wasn't completely boring.

**Random Fun Fact:** For some reason, everyone kept thinking I was Steve. WHY?! XD And many liked him, which confuses me even more. He was so one note in my story, elimination fodder, and I say this shamefully because I usually don't like using them. Even in real, Steve is sort of one note. So, keep guessing who I am XD.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Cooperate and Excavate**

Chris stood facing the dock with a smug look.

"Welcome back viewers! In our last episode, we really turned things up with the home messages the contestants received. Some were pleasant, some not, some didn't even get their letters. However, the most significant would be considered Seamus' tragic news about his family. His mother entered a coma and his brother is left with no one to watch over him, on top of that, Seamus is stuck here because without the cash money from this contest, he wouldn't be able to pay off the operation expenses. The ratings soared through the roof with the heartbreaking news." Chris smiled against himself. "Marianne was determined to convince Seamus to stay in the competition and eventually succeeded. Looks like some hardships await Seamus. I'll go easy on him and allow him the occasional phone call, maybe once a week."

"The challenge was a huge, epic, magical RPG themed battle where the last one standing takes the win. The campers each got a role best matching their personas whether they agreed with or not. They were also split into factions and put against each other in the fight of the season. Some alliances formed, others broke. Some funny moments, including a thwack on the nuts with a scepter. Youch! Roni can't get a break, guess some things are worse than mustard. However he endeavored and emerged victorious alongside Daniel."

"The votes were split between Christina and Harvey H, and due to Harvey H and Liam backstabbing Christina, she was finally eliminated, much to Sharon's relief marking the top ten ark. Has the balance of power been tipped to the good guys? Will Liam be able to take control of Harvey H as he claimed? And what contestant will we say farewell to by the end of the day? Take a long breath as we dig deep in today's episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Girls: Right side**

* * *

Phoebe was quite melancholic, Marianne was also worried.

"It sure is quiet without Christina." Noted Marianne.

"Yeah." Mumbled Phoebe.

"I'm not used to this tranquility as good as it feels though." Continued Marianne.

"We'll get used." Said Phoebe silently.

"Phoebe is everything alright?" Asked Marianne.

She sighed before replying." Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I know that look Phoebe, tell me what's wrong." Persisted Marianne.

"It's nothing. How about you tell me what was up with Seamus today?" Redirected Phoebe.

"He was just…tired. That's all." Covered Marianne.

With that, they both grew quiet till sleep befell them.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne**: Seamus preferred not to tell anyone about the bad news, he doesn't want people to feel bad and not compete. What a gentleman!

**Phoebe:** I don't wanna end up losing another friend, I can't keep ignoring Liam, or Roni. What if they both fight with me too?

* * *

**Girls: Left side**

* * *

The cabin's atmosphere was remarkably different from the other side. The occupants were notably happier.

"This feels like a dream! A dream that died down ages ago. A dream that was so unreachable. I cannot believe that Christina was eliminated today." Spoke Sharon in ecstasy.

"Believe it child. People are no fools, they can tell the difference between right and wrong, all they needed was time and the favorable conditions to act. Luckily, Harvey R and Roni were kind enough to help us this time." Taught Miss Alice.

"Maybe if by the end of the next challenge Harvey H follows Christina, then we can steer through the rest of the contest without a single worry." Smiled Sharon.

"Let us not get our hopes up, he is a dangerous foe, he was incredibly close to winning today and he has won most of the previous challenges. Let us first focus on claiming the victory in the challenges then we can worry about the eliminations." Alerted Miss Alice.

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, how was the home video? Mine was amazing, it lifted my spirits tremendously. We are so famous outside, did you imagine that we would ever be popular on a show such as this?" Chattered Sharon.

"I agree the video was a major incentive to keep going, I believe the reason behind this show's popularity is that it shows the human dynamics and their abilities in various skills, their social and mental functioning. People can relate and place bets on their preferred characters. I as much as the viewers are shocked at the fact that I am still here competing. This unpredictable flow entices viewers to follow every event, every interaction, every detail." Explained Miss Alice.

"Wow Miss Alice, you sure are insightful. I think you deserved to be brought back." Complimented Sharon.

"Why thank you my dear, you have also earned your spot in the top ten for your kindheartedness and likability, but above all, your perseverance in facing your enemies." Returned Miss Alice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** This competition has enabled me a rare opportunity, to connect with my students on a more personal level. In school, there is little time to actually talk with your students.

**Sharon:** I dedicate this spot to all of my fans, to all the people who support me, to my friends and family, to my squad, but mostly to the guys who helped me make it here, Thank you Remi and James, I hope you can forgive one day.

* * *

**Boys: Right side**

* * *

"Daniel? Are you sure you aren't upset that Christina is out?" Asked Roni for a third time.

"No Roni, I really don't mind, she had it coming. If she wasn't such a jerk then she wouldn't have been eliminated. Maybe now she can learn her lesson." Assured Daniel.

"Now you are the better sibling." Pointed Harvey R to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I know. I'm in the final ten, WOO! But Liam wants to hurt me." Cheered Daniel before going serious again.

"Don't worry about him, he won't harm you. He knows he can't handle the consequences of it." Eased Roni.

"However, he is still smart and could get people to vote for him." Pointed out Harvey R.

"As long as Harvey H isn't safe or you are immune then he can't get you eliminated, now in the cases otherwise, then let's try and see how the votes would go." Plotted Roni." He could try to convince Phoebe, Marianne, Harvey H and Seamus. But I doubt that Phoebe will help him. Seamus and Marianne could go in any direction really and Harvey H is probably going to go with Miss Alice or Sharon."

"What if Miss Alice and Sharon are immune?" Commented Harvey R.

"How about we all vote for Liam?" Suggested Daniel.

The others looked away.

"Err, look Daniel, I can't vote for Liam, at least not yet, he's still my friend." Said Roni.

"Miss Alice and Sharon owe us a favor, maybe we can tell them to help us then." Suggested Harvey R.

"That's a good idea, we can talk to them tomorrow morning before the challenge." Ended Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Daniel:** Liam is really bad when he wants to be, I'm not scared of him hitting me, but of him getting me eliminated.

**Harvey R:** I am fine in almost any way they want, be it Liam, Marianne, Miss Alice. Actually not Miss Alice. I am cheering for her to go on, I am curious as to where she is going to reach.

**Roni:** I really want to help Daniel, I just wish it wasn't Liam he was fighting with. As much as an insensitive ass he can sometimes be, I tend to let it slide because of his home life that led him to be like that.

* * *

**Boys: Left side**

* * *

"That little booger cost me the challenge." Huffed Harvey H.

"I know right! Let's vote for him next." Encouraged Liam.

"Whatever." Said Harvey H.

"Are you with us Seamus?" Asked Liam.

"Huh?" Seamus asked dazed.

"Will you help us vote for Daniel?" Repeated Liam.

"Why him? I don't think that's a good choice." Protested Seamus.

"By eliminating him, we can strike one of the big alliances and weaken it, besides he'll be missing his sister and would want to go back to her." Explained Liam craftily.

"I don't know and I don't really care about the eliminations, I would appreciate it if you don't come to me for that matter anymore." Replied Seamus elegantly.

"Ok nevermind then." Ended Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Seamus:** This whole thing got me to realize how trivial and pathetic things like worrying about eliminations are. If they want to plot and ally then I don't want to be part of it, especially when it's to eliminate someone as innocent as Daniel. Shame on them!

**Harvey H:** Seamus thinks he is so much better than me, who the hell does he think he is because he can sweet talk people? He better not go around with his nose high up or his it will be flattened by the time I'm done with him.

**Liam:** So Seamus is useless, I may have gotten Harvey H to help me, but that is far from enough to be the majority. I will get Daniel to lose real soon. I just have to be careful not to let Roni and Harvey R know that it was me who was responsible.

* * *

The next morning, the contestants were in the mess hall having breakfast. This time however, Phoebe, Sharon and Miss Alice were sitting with the usually neutral trio. Seamus and Marianne were sitting alone while Liam was sitting with Harvey H silently.

"How are you holding up baby?" Asked Marianne.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I've decided that I'm going to use a straightforward approach, I wont indulge with any drama, I'll play to the best of my ability and try to be as nice to anyone who needs me. My goal here is no longer mostly leisure." Told Seamus seriously.

"I understand you baby and I support you fully. I know you can do it." Smiled Marianne.

"Thanks again for helping us, I don't know what would have happened if you two didn't help." Said Sharon.

Harvey R pointed with his eyes at Daniel, Sharon got the message.

"Its no problem, anyway, it would have been Harvey H instead, you were never really the one that was in danger yesterday." Assured Roni.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Daniel.

"Ahh, umm, err…" Stuttered Sharon.

"The challenge. There was a part where we didn't attack them." Covered Harvey R.

"Hey, can we ask something of you?" Started Roni.

Just then the windows broke as grenades were shot through them. Panic spread and everyone started running around, they headed for the door but it was barricaded. The capsules released clouds of smoke. Soon the contestants fell to the ground one by one and lost consciousness.

"What…is happening?" Asked Phoebe as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"They're going to kill us!" Shrieked Liam.

"Over my dead body." Refused Harvey H as he covered his nose and charged to the kitchen, he was met by a large figure with a mask who hit him with a club.

The others were out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I'm proud of the decision Seamus chose, he really is a responsible guy.

**Sharon:** Sometimes I forget that Daniel is her brother, he is so unlike her.

**Miss Alice:** Our previous cooperation has brought us all together, save for a couple but that's okay. It's going to be mostly smooth sailing from now on.

* * *

"Seamus!" Gasped Marianne as she woke up.

She looked around but all she was seeing was darkness. She tried to move but found that her hand had a handcuff on it. She felt that it was also cuffed to something heavy.

"Where am I? Is anyone there?" She asked nervously.

She felt around her till her hand found an object, she held it and found it to be a tape recorder. She felt around for a button and pressed it.

_Hello there,_

You may be wondering where you are and how you got there or why, well guess what, It's your next challenge. Both of you are now in a race with the others to find your way out of this labyrinth we found beneath Wawanakwa. It's a perilous journey that requires teamwork and patience however there are more than one exit. If you are unable to get out, we will send help, but I suggest you avoid that if you want to keep your dignity. The first two pairs to make it back win immunity. You will have a flashlight with you but be careful not to deplete the battery.

Love Chris

"God I hate you right now." Blurted Marianne.

She felt around for the flashlight till she found it, she lit it to find the person cuffed to her was Liam.

"Liam wake up!" She shook him.

He slowly woke up." Huh, what the?"

"Listen to this." She said as she turned the tape recorder on.

"Chris is so annoying! What kind of challenge is this!?" Fumed Liam angrily after the tape ended.

"Nevermind that now, we have to get going." Urged Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I wonder who Seamus got stuck with, I hope its no one who will give him trouble.

**Liam:** This is a good opportunity to lure Marianne into my plan. With her help all I'll need is one more vote since probably they won't all vote together, but just to make sure ill see if Phoebe can help later.

* * *

Roni awoke to the sound of crying. He couldn't see anything but knew that the person crying was next to him.

"Who's there?" Asked Roni.

"Roni?" Cried the person in pleased surprise before embracing him.

"Daniel? Where are we?" Asked Roni confused.

"I don't know, I woke up like this and couldn't move." Revealed Daniel.

Roni felt the handcuffs, he then felt something under his foot, he took it out to see it was a flashlight, he lit it. They looked around and saw cave walls and a tunnel forward. Roni also spotted a tape recorder. He played it.

"I thought so, don't worry Daniel, it's just a challenge. We just have to keep walking till we find the exit." Calmed Roni.

"Stupid Chris, I don't like this challenge." Frowned Daniel.

"I know, me neither." Agreed Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** The only good part about this challenge is that I got to be with Roni, and not someone like Liam or Harvey H.

**Roni:** I suppose he checked these tunnels for any dangers before stuffing us in them, but being the pessimist I am, I don't think all ten of us are going to be out unharmed.

* * *

"Phoebe dear, wake up now." Shook Miss Alice.

"Huh, wha…what is going on?" Asked Phoebe sub consciously.

"It's a challenge child, the two of us have to find our way together out of this underground grotto. We don't have much time before the flashlight dies though." Explained Miss Alice hurriedly.

"Oh man, Chris has gone too far this time." Whined Phoebe.

"As unethical as this is, it does wonders for televised ratings. I'm not surprised when he does things like this." Defended Miss Alice.

"Can we even know which way to go?" Asked Phoebe as they started walking.

"Currently there is only one direction, if we reach a crossroads, we'll see where we'll go then." Ended Miss Alice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** I don't think this challenge will be too difficult, logically keep going upwards is the key, or the exit might even be clear by the presence of air currents.

**Phoebe:** Miss Alice is a great partner to have in this challenge, she probably knows more than anyone else about the survival techniques to adopt in such situations.

* * *

"Chris has finally cracked. He wants to murder all of us." Spoke Harvey R.

"This is so inconvenient. I would say he owes us but then again he did give us the letters and videos." Agreed Sharon.

"Not enough, I wish he would give me… us back the massage chair." Complained Harvey R.

"Another trip to the spa would be appreciated. This time I might actually enjoy it without Christina." Added Sharon.

"Yes the spa, the one I didn't get to go to…" Mumbled Harvey R.

"Speaking about her, did you see how well things turned out when we all helped each other. We should keep working together." Smiled Sharon.

"Yes I agree, I think we should help each other." Agreed Harvey R.

"That reminds me, we owe you and Roni, is there anything I can do to repay you guys?" Asked Sharon.

"You don't have to really, it was our pleasure to help, but if you ever happen to be in a situation where you don't have anyone particular to vote for then may I suggest Liam as an option?" Requested Harvey R.

"Sure, he was my next choice after Harvey H. I don't like how he was helping that witch all the time." Accepted Sharon.

"Splendid, you can consider us even now." Nodded Harvey R.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** Awesome, more allies. Its time to use the neutral position to get everyone as an ally.

**Sharon:** This makes me wonder, if Harvey H and Liam lose, who will I vote for after that? I've grown close to Miss Alice, friends with Phoebe, Harvey R, and Roni. Seamus is a good old friend, Marianne is nice and Daniel is adorable.

* * *

Seamus and Harvey H were mostly quiet since they woke up. Seamus was just annoyed at the tight space he was in and the person he got stuck with, Harvey H was being his usual antisocial self.

"Too bad Chris didn't do this challenge last time, he could have put Christina with Sharon and then watched as the cash came flooding from all the happy viewers." Joked Harvey H.

"Sharon turned out to be very lucky then." Responded Seamus plainly.

They stayed silent for a another few minutes.

"Well shit, I actually wished it was Christina here with me instead, at least then I would be talking to someone fun. Why did I vote for her again?" Blurted Harvey H.

"You voted for her? The one who was helping you most? Why am I not surprised?" Frowned Seamus.

"I don't need help from anyone." Huffed Harvey H.

"Good for you." Said Seamus unemotionally.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** I cant wait to get out so I can be away from him. He is so provocative.

**Harvey H:** There he goes acting all high and mighty in front of me. He's cruising for a bruising.

* * *

"You know Marianne, four of us are going to be immune so the choices for elimination are few. How about we help each other so we don't get sacked?" Started Liam.

"Is that really necessary Liam?" Asked Marianne impatiently.

"Think about it, Seamus is now one of the biggest threats, others are to see that as well, keep in mind that others are working together, did you see earlier this morning how Miss Alice and Sharon were sitting with the three boys? I bet you all the prize money they were planning to vote for someone. Do you really want to take the risk of it being Seamus?" Deceived Liam.

Marianne contemplated the situation before replying." Fine, what can I do?"

"Great." Said Liam." Here's what I propose. We have to choose someone who ties them together, someone they all like. That someone is Daniel, also keep in mind that he probably is feeling lonely and scared, missing his sister."

"Fine, in the absence of a proper reason to vote for someone else besides Harvey H I'll go along with this idea of yours." Accepted Marianne.

"You won't regret it. I promise." Assured Liam before smirking.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Marianne:** Something tells me that Liam is using me, why go for Daniel? Anyway, I'm not in the position to risk Seamus' stay here so I have to go with whatever solution is best for him.

**Liam:** I doubt that Seamus is in danger honestly, but I had to use that card in order to get her to help me. Now I just need some time with Phoebe and I'll be set. If my predictions that Roni won't vote for me are right then things should work out perfectly.

* * *

"Well, here we are, I was hoping we wouldn't get to this but we did." Said Miss Alice crossing her arms as she looked at the fork in the tunnel ahead.

"We should go to the right, it looks like it bends upwards. There has to be a way out at the end of it, also look there are more cameras in there." Suggested Phoebe.

"No, we must go left." Refused Miss Alice as she felt for a breeze." There is a strong air current from this one. Concerning the cameras, Chris would put more cameras in the wrong direction to mislead us into thinking it is the right one and then capturing every moment of our failure. Also, the initial upwards inclination is just a trick."

"If you say so, you're the expert." Shrugged Phoebe.

They went in the left path which started to descend.

"I sure hope you're right." Muttered Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I trust her, I'm not really that worried about losing anyway, but winning would be cool.

**Miss Alice:** It may be a hunch, but I feel like this is the right decision. I shall take full responsibility if it isn't.

* * *

Roni and Daniel kept walking till they saw a big room that had a very steep and narrow climb to a spot with light coming down from it.

"The exit has to be there. I'm sure of it." Said Daniel.

"Maybe, but it's very dangerous to climb that, and the fall will leave us trapped down there with a huge possibility of getting hurt. I think we should just turn back and go through another tunnel." Argued Roni uncertainly.

"But that could take us too long, we'll never win if we do that. I say we go up there." Chose Daniel excitedly.

"Daniel, I don't want you to get hurt." Roni stammered.

"Come on, trust me, we'll be extra careful and take our time. We'll make it and be the first team to win." Encouraged Daniel.

Roni took a moment to think of it before deciding.

"Alright, but listen, you will be extra careful alright? If you slip hold on to anything close to you and don't get too ahead of me." Instructed Roni.

"Yes!" Jumped Daniel before he started climbing.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Daniel:** Yeah I was scared, scared of staying in that tunnel any longer. I don't care if it was dangerous, the exit is just above us.

**Roni:** I really hope I'm not making the wrong choice…

* * *

Harvey R and Sharon reached a fork, they took the one that led upwards.

"I feel we are on the right track. It would be nice to win immunity again. Everyone else has won more times than us." Said Sharon.

"Indeed it would be great. After today we will be just one third of our original number." Said Harvey R.

"I am so elated to be in the top ten, I can't believe I am still here. It feels euphoric." Smiled Sharon.

"It feels like its been a long time since the beginning. Remember the first few challenges that were all races? And then we didn't get races for a long time." Reminisced Harvey R.

"Except that one challenge where it was a double elimination." Spoke Sharon with melancholy.

"Ah, I see. It's a cruel competition, to lose your friends. Afterall Toby was eliminated as well, even Roni at the beginning, when he was tricked by Randall. Luckily he came back though." Acknowledged Harvey R.

"Yeah, lucky him." Nodded Sharon before going quiet.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey R:** When Roni told me he chose to skip the balancing and not the speed in the redemption contest I laughed hysterically. He was really lucky the speed was based on pealing potatoes and not some real speed test.

**Sharon:** If it was James or Remi coming back instead of Harvey H then it would have been perfect. Oh well.

* * *

Soon after the initial descent, the path started inclining upwards for Miss Alice and Phoebe.

"See I told you there was a trick, can you feel the wind blowing, I bet you we'll make it in under fifteen minutes." Predicted Miss Alice.

"You were right, next time I won't doubt you." Smiled Phoebe.

They started running out of excitement. Soon after, the tunnel started getting more and more lit. They then saw an opening at the end. They ran harder.

"We made it Phoebe, look!" Cheered Miss Alice.

"I see it! I see it!" Teared up Phoebe.

They reached the exit and jumped out of it. They found themselves in front of Chris.

"Congratulations Miss Alice and Phoebe. You are the first pair to make it out hence earning immunity." Praised Chris." I had a suspicion you were going to win. You didn't fall for my elaborate trick like another pair did."

"All thanks to Miss Alice." Breathed Phoebe.

Chris unlocked their cuffs and freed them.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Wow, never doubt a teacher. Can you believe we are first?

**Miss Alice:** You have to think like the game designers to win the game. Chris isn't going to make it that simple for us.

* * *

"Slow down Daniel, we don't want to be reckless now." Cautioned Roni.

Daniel moved his hand up and clutched a rock, some pebbles fell on Roni's hand knocking the Flashlight with them.

"Noooo!" Wailed Roni.

"N-Now what do we do?" Daniel started breathing hard.

"Don't worry, calm down! There's no going back now, keep climbing but slowly." Directed Roni.

Daniel continued to climb alongside Roni. However the ledge they were climbing gave away and they both slipped.

"Ahh!" They both scream.

Then they got stuck on something. Their handcuffs got supported by a lateral branch from the side of the wall.

"Don't move a muscle." Ordered Roni.

"How is this branch supporting us?" Breathed Daniel as he started tearing up.

"Don't cry, I'm standing on a narrow ledge. That's why." Whispered Roni.

"What are we gonna do now?" Asked Daniel worriedly.

"Just wait a second." Silenced Roni.

Roni thought for a moment.

"Listen, I need you to swing toward me and then quickly grab on to the wall." Said Roni.

"I cant, please don't make me do it. Please." Begged Daniel as he started crying.

Roni stayed quiet for a moment.

"Alright, I wont make you. Just hang tight, Chris will see us and send someone. We'll be alright." Calmed Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Daniel:** I messed up, its all my fault we are in this situation. Why did I have to be so stubborn, it's something Christina would do.

**Roni:** I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. Now we are hanging for our lives. I hate rock climbing with vigor.

**Chris:** I should send someone to help them, buuuut, I think I'll wait for the rest of the teams to come first.

* * *

Harvey H and Seamus were still silent, they have been walking for a while.

"Why don't we just break this, it'll be easier to walk. Besides, we could then split in to different directions." Suggested Harvey H.

"Didn't you hear the tape? He said we had to work together, as difficult as that is." Ignored Seamus.

"Get the fucking attitude under control." Snapped Harvey H.

"Watch the language." Warned Seamus.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Challenged Harvey H as he shoved him.

"Don't touch me." Glared Seamus.

"You mean like this?" Asked Harvey H as he kept on poking Seamus harder each time.

"That's your last warning." Seamus looked at him with intimidating eyes.

Harvey H got close to him till he was right in his face.

"Piss. Off." Spat Harvey H.

Seamus then pounced on him and started punching him. Harvey H was ready for it and flipped him under and started beating him in return.

"You think you are so much better than me huh? Who the hell are you? A poor little pussy who only knows how to talk." Growled Harvey H.

"At least I'm not a blind bull who only knows how to use his muscles. At least I can impress someone. At least I have a life." Retorted Seamus.

Harvey H was growing angrier by the second and struck Seamus harder. Seamus' struggling decreased and their rolling started to quicken. They didn't realize they were tumbling in an incline. They kept tumbling till they fell to a surface. Then they were no longer in darkness.

"If I may interrupt your foreplay. There is a challenge going on." Taunted Chris.

Harvey H got up and dusted himself.

"Hurry up and remove this shit." Ordered Harvey H.

"You two are the second couple to make it out of the labyrinth hence also winning immunity. The others that arrive won't be so lucky." Said Chris as he unlocked their chain.

"What happened to Seamus?" Asked Phoebe worriedly.

Seamus was on the ground almost out cold.

"I taught him a lesson in equality, where he is equal to nothing as opposed to him thinking he is so mighty." Spat Harvey H.

Miss Alice stepped up to him and slapped him hard. He looked at her with rage.

"You…" Fumed Harvey H.

"What are you going to do? Hit her?" Questioned Phoebe shocked.

"You just watch out _miss_, you're an accessory here and your days are numbered." Harvey H stared her down before walking away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey H:** That should keep his head down, but that old hag needs to cut down, the bitch that lost first now thinks she is the headmaster of the show.

**Phoebe:** Savage animal, why did he not get eliminated earlier?

**Miss Alice:** Poor Seamus, our problems are not over, we have to get rid of Harvey H.

**Seamus:** I don't care if he hit me, he dug his grave a long time ago. I just wish we hadn't won immunity then he would have been eliminated.

* * *

"Does this tunnel ever end?" Exhaled Sharon sharply.

"Do we even still have a chance for immunity?" Wondered Harvey R.

"I don't really care about that, I just want out of here already." Whined Sharon.

"Let's try to hurry." Advised Harvey R.

Then the flashlight got dimmer and dimmer till it went out.

"No, this can't be happening. This cannot be happening." Panicked Sharon.

"Its alright, all we have to do is keep walking." Calmed Harvey R.

Sharon calmed down and did as told, they kept walking ahead.

"Maybe we should have taken the other pathway in the fork, this one quickly got darker and deeper." Said Harvey R.

"Yeah, Chris 'found it' my behind! He deliberately set it up like this with tricks." Figured Sharon.

"You may be right. I should have seen that coming." Frowned Harvey R.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Harvey R is always calm, I don't think I've ever seen him nervous or panicky.

**Harvey R:** Obviously the challenges are getting harder by the day. They need much more work than previously. At least I'm no longer the pack mule here.

* * *

"I think I see light over there." Pointed Liam.

"Yeah you're right, come on. I can't wait to breathe cold clean air again." Rushed Marianne as they ran toward the light.

Instantly they were engulfed by light and a breeze.

"Ahh finally." Breathed Marianne.

"Glad you could join us Marianne and Liam, however you two are third so you just barely missed out on immunity." Greeted Chris.

"Shoot!" Cursed Liam.

"Marianne you made it!" Cheered Phoebe.

"Phoebe, congrats, who were you with?" Asked Marianne.

"Miss Alice, she was awesome." Praised Phoebe.

"Who are the other two who won?" Asked Liam.

"Harvey H and Seamus." Stated Phoebe.

"Seamus? Where is he?" Asked Marianne excitedly.

"He's…" Phoebe stuttered.

"What!?" Insisted Marianne getting agitated.

"He is in the infirmary, Harvey H was being the usual brute with him." Spoke Miss Alice from behind Phoebe.

Marianne stared in shock before running towards camp.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** How the heck did this happen? Infirmary? Oh God, I can only expect the worse.

**Liam:** (He facepalms) Harvey H you idiot, stop making people hate you, the more they hate you the more they are going to get closer to each other. We need them to be dispersed so the votes are divided.

**Phoebe:** Liam told me he wants me to vote for Daniel, in all honesty I didn't want to, but then again the only two I could vote for were him and Harvey R, so I barely had a choice in it.

* * *

"Somebody help us!" Screamed Roni." Chris you selfish prick! Come and get us already."

Daniel was drooping, he was scared for a long time and now he was starting to pass out.

"Stay with me Daniel, wake up." Sniffed Roni." Don't fall asleep."

"I can't keep my head up." Mumbled Daniel dazed.

He then lost consciousness and let go of the ledge, he was about to fall but Roni held the ledge tight.

"CHRIS!" Shouted Roni.

The weight was getting heavier and heavier and Roni was losing his grip. Eventually he fell. He quickly turned Daniel above him so that the fall wouldn't be as bad for him. He felt the fall was happening in slow motion and his eyes got teary. He then hit surface, not a rocky hard surface, a soft spongy surface. Roni's eyes shot open and he looked around him. He saw that he was at the bottom of the pit which was covered with a mattress and pillows. He lay back down breathing rapidly. He also found the flashlight which had died down. He also felt something below his feet. It was a tape for the recorder. He inserted it and played it.

_If you are listening to this, it means that you reached a dead end with no possibility of returning. Just imagine, if it wasn't for my safety measures you would have died. How badly can you suck!? Just wait it out till we send someone to get you._

_Love Chris_

"You can love my fist when I'm out of here." Mumbled Roni before lying back down.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Fine, I'll take humiliation over injury, but get us the hell out of here already.

**Chris:** I should make a note of transforming it to a slow motion scene, that would be epic!

* * *

Marianne entered the infirmary tent and saw Seamus bandaged and bruised, but he was awake.

"Oh no, Seamus!" Moaned Marianne.

"Mar babe. You made it back." Smiled Seamus weakly.

"What happened, why did he do this to you?" Asked Marianne worriedly as she inspected him.

"Nevermind that, it's just a few bruises, Chris exaggerated it by putting me here." Brushed Seamus.

"That. That bastard!" Cursed Marianne.

"Forget about him, he's just an ass that no one likes. This is nothing." Insisted Seamus.

"I heard you won, although I'm happy for you, I hoped that he wasn't immune." Frowned Marianne.

"I know, maybe next time we can take him down." Offered Seamus.

"I was worried you would end up with him, but at least he didn't end up with someone who he could hurt badly. You took the fall for someone and saved them you know." Brightened Marianne.

"I can't take that credit because it wasn't my choice." Said Seamus.

"I know, I was just cheering you up." Marianne lowered her head.

"I was cheered up the moment you entered the tent." Replied Seamus quietly.

Marianne blushed and giggled. "You sweet talker you."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I detest Harvey H, how dare he do that to my boyfriend?

**Seamus:** I didn't want Marianne to worry, but Harvey H broke a few ribs.

* * *

After about two hours, Sharon and Harvey R finally emerged from the underground maze, Chris then sent some interns to fetch Roni and Daniel. After they all came back Chris started the bonfire ceremony immediately. Chef brought Seamus.

"What, no hour break?" Asked Harvey R." I'm dying of hunger."

"If the four of you hadn't taken so long then we wouldn't be in a hurry to do the bonfire ceremony." Said Chris with a frown.

The campers remained silent.

"You have just six choices for the votes, you may proceed now." Initiated Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Roni will be pissed but that's going to happen anyway when he finds out about the mustard, my vote is for Daniel that little menace.

**Harvey H:** I want nothing more than to vote for the teacher but even I can see it's a useless vote so I'm going to help the midget against Daniel.

**Miss Alice:** This is a good opportunity to vote for Liam, I feel as though he is redeemable however the others do not deserve my vote tonight.

**Daniel:** Liam is the one to lose now, it's so obvious.

**Roni:** I would love to help Daniel, but the target is Liam, I can't. Therefore, I choose Marianne.  
**  
Phoebe:** I really hate doing this, but I'm going with Daniel.

* * *

The campers were back to the ceremony. Chris was in front of them with a tray of marshmallows.

"It's a spread vote tonight, but it came down to two people. First off, I here have nine marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The four extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Harvey H, Seamus, Miss Alice, and Phoebe."

"The first two official marshmallows go to…"

"Harvey R"

"Sharon"

They were relieved.

"Roni"

"Marianne"

"Looks like it comes down to the rivals, yet again. We seem to be getting that a lot recently. You guys seriously know how to gain allies." Said Chris looking at Liam and Daniel." Not to mention you two being our two youngest ones here."

Phoebe looked guilty, Miss Alice was staring intently, Roni was visibly annoyed.

"Daniel, you are the last remaining kid of the boy trio, did you think you would make it all the way here? Do you think that was the reason you were rash in today's challenge?" Asked Chris.

"I didn't think Alex and Mark would lose early and when they lost I thought I was going to lose soon after. Especially that time when Lydia was eliminated. Today I was really dumb and almost got us really hurt. It was my fault." Replied Daniel.

"This is the first time you are in this position Liam, do you think your connections were enough to save you?" Continued Chris.

"I hope so, and please Chris, its not connections, its friends." Corrected Liam craftily.

Harvey H laughed at his comment.

"Well then, let's see if you're intuition is right. The last marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Liam"

"Daniel, it's the end of the line kiddo." Said Chris.

He looked ashamed and saddened. He went over to some of the contestants and said his goodbyes to them, Miss Alice hugged him, so did Harvey R and finally Roni.

"I'll see you guys, I'll be cheering for you!" Said Daniel as he boarded the boat.

"Aww, no drama? No punching each other? No cursing?" Whined Chris.

Roni got up and stomped to the cabin.

"What's the point?" Shrugged Harvey R as he followed him.

"Well I hope you're happy." Phoebe whispered to Liam before leaving as well.

"_Of course I am._" Thought Liam.

"There it is!" Cheered Chris.

* * *

"Although that could have been much more exciting, it will have to do. Something tells me the drama is coming later. So the most nontraditional challenge has come to an end. What the contestants first thought was an abduction turned out to be the preparation for the challenge. What will Harvey H do to Miss Alice? How will Roni and Harvey R react to Liam? And are Harvey R and Sharon a couple now? Watch us next time to find out on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Miss Alice: Liam**

**Daniel: Liam**

**Harvey H: Daniel**

**Harvey R: Marianne**

**Liam: Daniel**

**Marianne: Daniel**

**Phoebe: Daniel**

**Roni: Marianne**

**Seamus: Roni**

**Sharon: Liam**

**Total:**

**Roni: 1**

**Marianne: 2**

**Liam: 3**

**Daniel: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey H – Harvey R – Alice – Liam – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley – Nora – Christina – Daniel

* * *

No more kiddies, all thanks to Liam. Its ironic that the siblings lost after each other. Daniel was the kid to last the longest for several reasons, one being that he was the right balance between childish and mature that wouldn't make him too one note. two being his relationship to Christina that would earn him a few plot points. Three being his actual rivalry to Liam in real that I could use too in the story (which I did). Anyway, the top nine. Did you expect them? Do you like them? Do you still have someone you are rooting for? Head to my poll to tell me or show me your comments with a review!

Daniel: At least I beat Christina, take that sis, I'm the better one. People should review to show that I am right.


	22. Chapter 22: Deadly Comeback

We are literally soaring through the competition now! After this, only eight remain, or maybe, no one remains...

To my reviewers:  
_**Curcle:**_ OMG you're back! I was wondering where you went. That's great, congrats on being back. Do I hear you being happy that Liam is still in? He actually is eager to know your thoughts about him XD.

_**Guest:**_ I am happy when I get reactions like that. Unpredictable is something I go for. Thanks for reviewing!

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Ironic how you and _**Curcle**_ completely had different expectations for the elimination, AND feel differently about Liam. Thanks for reviewing :D.

**Random Fun Fact:** Nora's character swiveled into madness apparently. Its a shame too because at the start, I liked her and she was a tough competitor for winner. But since she was not planned to be the winner, I thought, what can I do with her to make her elimination be logical. The final result is not the best one but it worked.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Deadly Comeback**

"Hello again viewers!" Greeted Chris as he stood facing the camera." Last time, we ended the second third of the contest with a claustrophobic's worst nightmare themed challenge. The campers were sedated, kidnapped, chained and put in pairs in different sections in an underground labyrinth we found and prepared. They then had to find their way out as quickly as possible to claim the four spots of immunity. Whereas some pairs got closer like the friendships formed between Miss Alice and Phoebe, and between Sharon and Harvey R, the same could not be said about Harvey H and Seamus who by fighting found themselves outside the caves. Daniel and Roni found themselves in a load of trouble when they slipped while climbing and couldn't continue, they then fell to the bottom of the pit where I so generously placed a mattress to protect them."

" In the end, it came down to our youngest contestants, Daniel and Liam. Daniel had Miss Alice and Sharon helping him while Liam bargained with Marianne, Phoebe and Harvey H to vote with him, hence earning the advantage and getting Daniel to leave right after his sister. Has Liam lost all his friends? Will the newfound friendships change the course of the contest? And whose hopes shall perish in our next installment? Turn off the light and get some popcorn for today's episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition."

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Boys: Right side**

* * *

Roni and Harvey R felt the absence in the room.

"Well, this just goes to show that there will always be unexpected events even when it looks like things are going in our way." Said Harvey R.

"This is retarded! Why the hell did they vote for Daniel?" Shouted Roni.

"I don't know, maybe they associated him with Christina, maybe it was a spread vote but he got slightly more." Theorized Harvey R.

"No, I don't think so, Liam had three votes for him at least, so in order for Daniel to get more there had to be an agreement, a unanimous vote. They planned this." Frowned Roni.

"Then, who could…" Harvey R didn't continue his question seeing the look on Roni's face." You don't think it was…"

"Do you think we were wrong not to help Daniel in the vote?" Asked Roni quietly.

"Come on, you really don't think Liam is behind it?" Replied Harvey R.

"You saw how bad it was between them. Liam will do anything to get rid of his enemies. I know him." Reminded Roni.

"Yes, but would he really do that even though he knows you would be upset?" Asked Harvey R.

"That's what I want to find out." Decided Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** This blow was very unexpected and sudden, I may not be as secured as I thought I was, I must retract myself from the people around me a little to regain neutrality.

**Roni:** I'm torn, I want to get to the bottom of this, but it only leads to Liam, if Liam is the cause then I don't know what I'll do.

* * *

**Boys: Left side**

* * *

Harvey H was alone in the cabin, Seamus was kept in the infirmary to heal. Liam was in the restroom.

"_Humph, pathetic loser._" Thought Harvey H cruelly." _That should show him who's better around here. Thinks he's so righteous and shit."_

He walked over to the window, he peeked at the infirmary tent, it was lit.

"_His skinny girlfriend is probably there with him, sucking up to him._" He scoffed.

He punched the wall before walking back with a frown.

"_What the hell does she see in him anyway? What kept him here?_" Growled Harvey H.

He walked to Seamus' bed, he took his pillow and wiped it over his nether regions, front and back.

"_Fitting for a piece of shit like you._" Smirked Harvey H.

Liam then came back. Harvey H lay in his bed. Liam avoided talking seeing Harvey H wasn't happy, well, even less than he usually is.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** On my way back here, I heard the conversation between Harvey R and Roni, they're suspecting me, its only a matter of time before they discover me, I have to win. I must win! I have gone too far to lose now.

**Harvey H:** Once I'm done with the teacher, I'm going for his highness next. That leaves Sharon for later but I don't care, she's too weak to actually do anything.

* * *

**Infirmary**

* * *

"I don't know why Chef didn't allow you to go back to the cabin, but I'm grateful, on one side you're safe and away from that jerk, On another hand, I get to spend the night with you." Smiled Marianne.

"See, there are good outcomes of this afterall." Laughed Seamus.

Marianne made to get in the bed with him, but he winced in pain. She gasped and got out.

"You're in pain, but I thought you said it was nothing." Furrowed Marianne.

"It's nothing, just a cramp, come back here." Beckoned Seamus.

"Show me." She commanded.

"It's nothing Mar." He assured.

"Show me." She insisted.

She uncovered him and lifted his shirt to see his whole torso wrapped with white cloth. She gasped again.

"Why didn't you tell me he hurt you this much. When I'm done with him…" She fumed.

"No, please Mar, I didn't because I don't want you to worry. I'll be fine by morning. I don't want you to interact with him whatsoever. Promise me Marianne. Promise me you won't talk to him." Requested Seamus.

She looked at him with worried eyes before sighing.

"Fine, but if he as much as touches you again, he is going to have to deal with me." Lectured Marianne.

"He wouldn't want that now would he." Smirked Seamus.

"No he wouldn't." Ended Marianne as she snuggled with him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Marianne:** Poor Seamus, he's such a gentleman, so courageous and caring, he took on the beating silently, just to protect me. I adore him from all my heart.

**Seamus:** Harvey H won't be here for long, let him have his rampage for now. He's too dangerous to try and take him head on, and I wouldn't want Marianne out of all people to go against him.

* * *

**Girls: Left side**

* * *

"How could this have happened? Even with both our help the boy still got eliminated, it just doesn't make any sense." Asked Sharon.

"I think I know what happened." Started Miss Alice." Roni can't vote for Liam, and so Harvey R didn't either, that is why they asked us to help. So that at least he would have a chance, but he didn't."

"Oooh, I really want to know who they are wasting their votes on. With their help we could really turn things around." Whined Sharon.

"But we cannot do anything about that, we cannot ask them to vote for their friends. However, after the recent setback, I'm sure they will be willing to do something." Theorized Miss Alice.

"I still don't feel completely safe for some reason, maybe its Harvey H, maybe its Daniel's unexpected elimination, I don't know, but I feel like at any moment, something bad is going to happen." Panicked Sharon.

"Calm down child, it is a solid fact that once Harvey H loses immunity then he is out of here instantly. Like I said before, we need to be resilient." Calmed Miss Alice.

"Easier said than done." Mumbled Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** I fear for Sharon, she worries a lot. She has been targeted by the others for so long that she has lost her self esteem.

**Sharon:** I would really love a day of relaxation, or a month.

* * *

**Girls: Right side**

* * *

Phoebe was all alone in the cabin, Marianne had left in a hurry to be with Seamus and she was left all alone. To say she was feeling miserable was an understatement. First she is stigmatized for being Christina's friend, but after splitting from her, Christina gets upset with her and ends their friendship. She then is torn between helping Liam in the votes or not, but when she does, she might have jeopardized her relation with Roni. Marianne is more preoccupied to sit with her. She felt alone, utterly alone.

"_Why am I losing everyone around me?_" Pondered Phoebe sadly."_ I didn't mean to bother anyone. What can I do to get them to like me again?_" Huddled up Phoebe.

She began to cry silently, she knelt down and began to pray.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Maybe if I offer my help to everyone, I wont lose anyone else.

**Chris:** This scene is golden, viewers love this tear jerking drama.

* * *

The following day, Chris gathered everyone after breakfast.

"How is everyone feeling today? Did you have a good time last challenge?" Asked Chris.

There was a wave of grunts and moans from the contestants.

"Haha, I suspected so, anyway, so I'm going to give you a break today, also, at eight PM, gather at the Auditorium for a treat, as for now, what I want from you is one thing. I want you to each go in to the confessionals and tell the world your thoughts on making it this far, about the competition, your contenders. If you wanna address something to the world, to someone particular. Anything. Get your thoughts out, share them with the world." Instructed Chris.

"So there's no challenge today, yes!" Cheered Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Miss Alice:** Life is truly a roller coaster, who would have thought I would end up here? Especially since I was the first to be eliminated. I was mistaken, when I came here, it was with the purpose of vacation, taking my mind off of things, and enjoying my stay while I try to win the money. But I sure was misled, there is barely an opportunity to relax, I must keep the safety of these younglings. I have to take care of them and protect them from dangers like Harvey H.

**Harvey H:** At first my goal was just to impress Beatrice, now I wanna make these losers lose, all of em. I still wanna win the money for my lovely Beatrice though and no one is going to stop me, not Seamus, not the old hag, not anyone.

**Harvey R:** To be honest I didn't think I would make it this far, I mean, it's a good strategy to be completely neutral, but then again, who knows how that would have worked for me if it wasn't for all the drama that keeps happening. It would be for my advantage if Liam and Harvey H don't get eliminated so quickly, because then there would be more drama that does not concern me and then I can go swiftly to the finals.

**Liam:** I feel like my plan is crumbling, Roni and Harvey R suspect me, Miss Alice and Sharon want to boot me out, and Phoebe is upset with me. This wasn't my plan, maybe I shouldn't have taken out Daniel so early. I have to keep Phoebe, Marianne and Seamus as allies at all costs, and that is easier said than done. I don't know what to do with Harvey H, I feel threatened but at the same time he is the only person who if I go up against in the elimination, would lose to me. I have to work extra hard for the immunity now.

**Marianne:** If it wasn't for Seamus I don't know where I would have ended up. He is my backbone in this competition. And now he needs me to be his support, I have to fight for him, I think I have found the person I am devoting my life to and I have never been happier.

**Phoebe:** I'm losing everyone, Marianne is drifting from me, Roni has his own circle and now that I voted Daniel he probably doesn't want to see my face. I don't want to interact with Harvey H, Miss Alice probably thinks I'm a nothing, Seamus is isolating himself, Harvey R isn't close to anyone, Liam will turn against me if I don't help him with the votes and Sharon is only recently becoming my friend but who knows for how long. This contest is taking a turn for the worst.

**Roni:** This competition is going good for the most part, but why do I feel like I'm the one getting battered and laughed at the most? The mustard, the groin shot, the fall last time. I'm now known as the clown of the season. Ah well, if it earns me fans then so be it. If only Daniel was still here. I'm not going to let his elimination slide. I vow it.

**Seamus:** It's hard, it's very hard to be here knowing that my family needs me. But I know that they need this more than my presence there. I have to avoid fights as much as possible, look what the last fight did to me, now he wants me out, plus I probably won't be able to win immunity because my bruises haven't healed yet. I can't afford to be eliminated. I just can't.

**Sharon:** Where do I start? I love this contest, I bested the witch, my friends and family are supporting me and I gained so many fans. Two boys fought for my hand. I made it to the top nine. It seems that no matter how many good things that happen to me I keep getting more. I don't want to jinx myself though, I am very grateful. If only this one thorn, Harvey H can be out of our lives for good.

* * *

It was eight and the contestants slowly arrived at the auditorium, the chairs facing the stage were replaced with logs, and on the stage was a giant screen. They sat around the logs and waited. The screen then turned on.

"Welcome campers, after all the hard work you guys have been doing, I thought I might let you have this little treat, I'm about to play you a movie! Yup, you heard me, its movie night! You will find lots of popcorn and snacks in the back of the auditorium for your convenience. Enjoy your night off but don't go too crazy." Chris said as he appeared on the screen.

"Wow, Chris doing something nice? I can hardly believe it." Commented Liam.

"Alright! This is the moment of payoff for all our hard work. It's been so long since I've seen a movie." Cheered Marianne.

"I bet the movie is going to be part of a secret challenge and then later he's going to start asking us trivia questions or tell us to do stuff based on it." Predicted Liam.

"Don't spoil my night!" Growled Harvey H.

The movie began with the introductory crediting in dripping red letters of blood and eerie music.

"Hey Roni, look it's a horror movie, your favorite." Pointed Liam.

Roni just glared at him.

"Oh no, please tell me it's not a horror movie." Pled Sharon." I'm terrified of horror movies."

And as Sharon feared, it was in fact a horror movie, an old retro looking horror movie.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** Damn, I hate horror movies! Why not a soccer match instead?

**Marianne:** I'm not really scared of them, but I just dislike the genre in particular.

**Roni:** Yes! I am so excited for a horror movie, I am so lucky Chris didn't choose some action or romantic movie. I just hope it isn't an old movie, like those in black and white.

**Liam:** Roni is pissed at me, he'll probably vote for me, and with him Harvey R. So now I have four people voting for me at the least. I gotta be careful, real careful.

**Seamus:** I don't like to admit it but I get scared of horror movies too. It runs in the family. *Sigh*… the family…

* * *

The movie was an old black and white horror movie about a hillbilly with a sack on his head who went homicidal on a bunch of teenagers who were camping in the woods, which Roni made sure to sound his distaste in. Sharon kept jumping and screaming at many of the parts. Harvey R sat stiff the whole time. Harvey H looked bored. Seamus was holding Marianne, as he comforted her, or got comforted by her. Phoebe watched in silence as did Miss Alice. Liam was distracted as he thought.

"Okay, I'm done with this, I'm off for some sleep." Decided Marianne as she stood up.

"And I'm going to the men's room." Said Roni.

"I'd love to come with you but I really wanna know if the Hillbilly killer gets found and killed in the end." Apologized Seamus.

"Thanks for the offer but that wont be necessary Seamus." Replied Roni laughingly.

"NOT YOU, I meant her!" Shouted Seamus as the others laughed.

"Don't worry babe, stay and have fun." Said Marianne before she headed for her cabin.

The campers continued to watch for a while before they heard a sharp scream from near Chris' tent.

"What was that?" Asked Harvey R frowning.

"Oh no, Marianne!" Said Seamus as he got up.

"Wait for me!" Followed Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Marianne:** Seamus and I didn't really sleep that much last night… So I was pretty tired today.

**Phoebe:** I'm not the TV kind of person, in fact we don't own a TV, not because we cant afford it, we just choose not to have one.

**Seamus:** I'm panicking, I can't handle anything bad happening to her. First my family, and now Marianne, no, never!

* * *

Seamus and Phoebe reached the tent and found Roni looking at something on the ground. They got close, and when they saw their faces drained of all the blood. Phoebe quickly covered her face.

"I-I j-just heard a thud outside and-d came to s-s-see, I f-found him like th-this." Stuttered Roni, his voice shaky.

In front of them were the mangled remains of Chris. There was blood everywhere. The clothes were punctured with big slices and the skin beneath was cut deeply.

"How did this happen? Oh my God." Questioned Seamus.

"Do you think it was a bear attack!?" Asked Phoebe frightened.

"The cuts don't look like bear claws. They look more like… blade cuts." Whispered Roni.

"Then that means…?" Stopped Seamus.

"A KILLER IS ON THE ISLAND!" Screamed Phoebe.

"Marianne. Where's Marianne?" Panicked Seamus.

"I'll go and tell the others, we have to get Chef, you find Marianne." Said Roni as he ran back to the auditorium.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Roni:** How the fuck does this happen!?

**Phoebe:** As bad as Chris is, he didn't deserve this at all.

**Seamus:** Oh no, oh no! What am I going to do if Marianne got hurt? Will anything happen to me? What is going to happen to my family if I die here?

* * *

Roni reached the unsuspecting campers.

"Get up! Quickly, we have to…go find Chef." Exhaled Roni loudly.

"Why, what's wrong? Calm down." Responded Miss Alice.

"It's Chris, he's…" Said Roni.

"He's?" Asked Liam.

"HE'S DEAD!" Shouted Roni." We found his body in front of his tent."

"What? What kind of joke is this?" Scolded Harvey R.

"It's not a…" Roni didn't continue when the power suddenly went out in the island." Oh man, come on, we gotta go find Chef."

Sharon started worrying, she got up." You're serious aren't you?"

"YES! Come on, we don't have time to waste." Urged Roni.

"This sounds highly suspicious." Commented Liam.

"Says the fucking backstabber!" Snapped Roni.

"Just calm down now, there is no reason for that language." Pacified Miss Alice.

"Go to the mess hall now!" Said Roni before he left.

"Where are you going?" Asked Harvey R.

"To help Seamus and Phoebe." Replied Roni.

"What the hell was that all about?" Huffed Harvey H.

"I think we should do what he said, he looked really serious." Suggested Sharon.

"Fine." Sighed Miss Alice." There is no harm in checking it out."

"I still think this is bullshit." Frowned Harvey H as he followed the others to the mess hall.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Liam:** That confirms it, I lost Roni forever.

**Sharon:** He looked genuinely scared, what if he's right?

**Miss Alice:** Seamus, Roni and Phoebe are not the type of people to pull pranks on people, this all is pretty confusing.

* * *

Roni was running back to Seamus and Phoebe, he saw them from far. He called for them.

"Hey guys, any luck yet?" Asked Roni." SEAMUS LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU."

Seamus turned around and was face to…sack with a figure he quickly recognized. He looked exactly like the one in the movie they had just seen and he had the exact same axe in his hands.

"But, that's impossible." Murmured Seamus.

The killer struck him on the head with the back of the axe knocking him out. Phoebe screamed and ran to the forest, Roni panicked and ran away as well. The killer slowly dragged Seamus away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** He got Seamus… Seamus is gone…Just like that.

**Phoebe:** I have never been more scared in my entire life.

* * *

The others were in the mess hall, it was quite dark, Miss Alice went straight to the kitchen, She stopped abruptly.

"Dear lord! He was right." Said Miss Alice.

"How did you know?" Asked Sharon.

Harvey R walked up to her and gasped at what he saw. Chef was sprawled on the floor and the kitchen was a mess of broken stuff.

"Now what? We can't stay here." Said Liam.

He was standing in front of a window when it broke and two hands grabbed Liam. Liam screamed and struggled to escape. Sharon shrieked in terror and ran out of the mess hall.

"Fuck this!" Said Harvey H as he followed her.

Miss Alice ran to Liam and held on to him pulling him in, but the hillbilly was able to take Liam and soon his screams were silenced. Harvey R pulled on Miss Alice and urged her to leave. He then ran as she was too shocked to move. She snapped out of it and ran out the mess hall, but as soon as she was out she was tackled by the killer.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey H:** I am not dying, not here, not today. If that bastard gets anywhere near me, I'll clobber him!

**Harvey R:** This is how it ends? I get killed on a TV show? Shit!

**Sharon:** We're all gonna die, why is this happening? Someone out there help us, we are being hunted down by a serial killer. Please!

* * *

Sharon and Harvey H ran to the boys' cabin, Harvey H closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Oh God, oh God." Sharon hyperventilated.

There was hard knocking and banging on the door.

"Let me in, please, hurry!" Banged Harvey R.

"Its Harvey R, open the door." Said Sharon.

"I am not opening this door for anyone." Snapped Harvey H.

"Hurry, he's coming, let me in! Sharon!" Shouted Harvey R.

Harvey R kept glancing behind him, he pushed hard at the door, he turned again and lost consciousness as a smack was delivered. Then there was silence.

"He's gone! Why didn't you open the damn door?!" Accused Sharon.

"He was going to let the killer in here." Replied Harvey H." Maybe he ran away."

They sat in silence, the killer apparently had left them alone for the meantime.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** I don't care who dies as long as I stay alive. Afterall, survival of the fittest.

**Sharon:** Why did I have to be stuck with this 'A hole'? Are we the only two left alive on the island?

* * *

Phoebe was cowering behind a beached canoe near the dock. She heard footsteps close by, she silently prayed she wouldn't be found. She grabbed an oar and prepared to strike. As the footsteps got closer and closer, she grasped the oar tighter, and when the person started moving the oar she jumped out and blindly swiped the oar, landing the strike on the person's crotch. It was Roni. He slumped to the ground as he clutched his groin. He cried soundlessly.

"I am so sorry!" Gasped Phoebe." I thought you were the killer. Oh no, this is the second time I do this to you."

"Just… push the canoe to the water." He spoke in a high pitched voice.

Roni slowly recovered from the hit and got back on his feet. Phoebe had with great effort pushed the canoe to the water.

"Get inside, you will pedal as far away from here as possible, go in that direction, and don't stop till you reach, don't look back. That's the island the eliminated contestants go to, tell them to call for help." Instructed Roni.

"What, you're not coming? What are you going to do? I can't leave without you." Cried Phoebe.

"The others are still alive, I heard them screaming. Someone has to stay here." Said Roni." Now stop wasting time and go."

"But I thought, I thought you were angry with me." Said Phoebe.

"Go!" Ended Roni as he shoved the canoe off the shore. She looked longingly at him as she drifted away.

He then ran to the forest, as he was running he was tripped by something, as he rubbed his head he looked up and saw the menacing silhouette of the hillbilly striking him on the head.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I've lost everyone for sure now. Roni wasn't cross with me afterall. I have to keep going and save them, I have to save my friends.

* * *

"It's been quiet for a while now, shouldn't we be doing something?" Asked Sharon.

"Do what? Go out so he can kill us?" Asked Harvey H angrily.

"We can't stay here forever, soon enough we're going to get hungry, and what if someone comes for us? We'll never know, and they will never know we were here." Argued Sharon.

Before Harvey could respond, the wall began collapsing as it was being hacked at from the outside. Sharon screamed. Harvey H opened the door and ran out followed by Sharon. They kept running in the direction of the dock.

"He's gaining on us. Ahh! He's right behind us." Shrieked Sharon.

Harvey H slowed down and tripped Sharon before picking up his pace.

"HEY!" She yelled.

"That should slow him down." Said Harvey H as he continued running.

Sharon tried to get up but was smacked by the killer.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey H:** Chris always keeps a canoe on the beach, I'll use that to get out of here. Bye bye contestants, it was nice knowing you.

* * *

Harvey H reached the dock, but the rowboat was gone.

"Shit, someone must have taken it to escape before me." Cursed Harvey H.

He heard a sound behind him. He turned around facing the killer. He clenched his jaw, popped his neck and cracked his knuckles.

"You're not going to take me down bastard. I'm Harvey motherfucking Hammond bitch." Challenged Harvey H.

The hillbilly approached him head on. Harvey H ran toward him and they collided going to the ground with Harvey H on top, he punched the hillbilly in the face repeatedly, the hillbilly kicked him and flipped them over, grabbing his neck and slamming his head to the ground again and again. Harvey H was being suffocated, his hand went up and dragged the sack off of the killer's head. His eyes popped wide open.

"YOU!" Choked Harvey H.

The killer then punched him in the face knocking him out cold. He breathed rapidly before getting up, he looked across the sea before a smack to the back of his head knocked him to the ground. Behind him was Marianne. Marianne had a bat and prepared to hit the killer but saw the face and squinted before her jaw dropped.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne: **So I was sound asleep, I wake up to banging sounds, follow the voices and see this masked person attacking Harvey H. What the heck happened tonight?

* * *

Phoebe had been peddling for a while, she was crying profusely. She reached the beach. She docked and ran towards the lights. She walked in the building and found all the eliminated contestants. They were all shocked to see her there.

"Help! The island…Chris…and the hillbilly…Everyone's dead." Panted Phoebe uncontrollably.

"Calm down Phoebe." Calmed Marlene." It's just a challenge."

"No its not, they're all dead, I saw it with my own eyes." Refused Phoebe.

"Come here and see." Beckoned Beatrice.

She showed her the rerun of today's episode up until the fight between Harvey H and the killer.

"Oh. It felt so real though. Stupid Chris almost gave me a heart attack." Sighed Phoebe.

"And the best part is that you survived, meaning you probably win immunity." Cheered Janice.

"But I'm here, do they know I'm here?" Asked Phoebe.

"Uhh…" Blinked James.

"NORA?!" Asked Marianne shocked.

The lights then came on in camp and Chris showed up with the rest of the contestants minus Phoebe.

"And Marianne wins tonight's challenge!" Said Chris.

"Wha…What am I missing? Was there a challenge I didn't know about?" Asked Marianne disoriented.

"None of us knew about it, after you left, we found Chris dead, along with Chef and the same killer from the movie started picking us off one by one." Informed Miss Alice.

"Those dummies were pretty realistic weren't they?" Asked Chris grinning.

"What was the challenge then?" Asked Marianne.

"The challenge was to survive and defeat the killer." Answered Chris." The killer was Nora who was the most suitable ex-contestant for the job. In the case that no one survived Nora would have been brought back to the competition with immunity from tonight's votes, however since she was bested by Marianne, then she will be going back to the Playa."

"Ooh." Said Sharon." How did she get so strong though? She took down Harvey H on her own."

"She was umm…" Tried Chris.

"I trained everyday, in case I got a chance to meet that asshole again, I wanted nothing more than to pay him back. That son of a bitch!" Said Nora menacingly.

"Wait, where's Phoebe?" Asked Marianne.

"Oh about her, she took the rowboat to the Playa, which means that she just eliminated herself from the competition." Informed Chris.

Seeing the surprised looks on the contestants' faces Chris burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, Chef is on his way over there to bring her here, she survived the challenge and is also winning immunity." Grinned Chris.

"Oh great job McLean, great timing on your jokes." Scolded Harvey R.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** To think I was determined to win the challenges from now on. I ended up being the first to be eliminated. At least Marianne got to win.

**Marianne:** This is wonderful, I slept through the whole challenge and I still won immunity for it.

**Harvey H:** Fucking bitch, how did I not knock her out?

**Sharon:** I'll never forgive that heartless lowlife for doing that to me, he sacrificed me to save himself.  
**  
Harvey R:** Is he going to do this every challenge? Put us in some dangerous and horrible situation? I don't want to be in the top ten if that is what it is going to be.

**Roni:** At least I secured Phoebe to win, not so sure that was the right thing after that second groin shot.

* * *

Phoebe was transported by Chef and the contestants were sitting at the bonfire ceremony along with Chef and Nora.

"I'm sure you had a busy fun filled day, so I'm just going to cut this short and proceed." Smirked Chris." Go in and start voting, you may not vote for Phoebe and Marianne."

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey H:** The teacher.

**Miss Alice:** The foretold time has arrived, Harvey H, it has been a most displeasure knowing you.

**Sharon:** I hate you, just as much as I hate that witch, I am going to be so happy if you lose today.

**Liam:** I doubt Harvey H is going to survive this night, but I have to try, I vote for Miss Alice.

**Seamus:** I really hope you don't get past this night Harvey H, for everyone's safety on this island

**Nora:** I'm not allowed to vote, but if I was, then Harvey H would be out of here before I am even!

* * *

The contestants sat before Chris in the ceremony, they were all determined.

"Alrighty then You have all cast your votes. I here have eight marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The first two extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners are for Marianne and Phoebe."

"The next batch of official marshmallows go to…"

"Liam"

"Seamus"

"Sharon"

"Harvey R"

"Roni"

Only two contestants remained, Miss Alice had her eyes closed and she had a calm look on her face. Harvey H was frowning.

"Harvey, how does it feel to have lost the immunity so close? I wouldn't ask about you being beat up by a girl because I already know the answer to that." Laughed Chris.

"It fucking sucks." Replied Harvey H.

"This episode needs a lot of editing for the curses and the violent scenes before we air it." Said Chris." Miss Alice, did you not suspect this to be a ruse?"

"For a while yes, but then it got serious and realistic and my fear got the better of me, I admit defeat." Replied Miss Alice.

"Anyway, to bring this night to an end, the final marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

"Miss Alice."

"Harvey H, I'm afraid its time for you to depart." Said Chris.

"Like hell I will." Refused Harvey H.

"YOU ARE GOING. HA HA TAKE THAT! I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN AND I DID. I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME. HAHAHA THIS FEELS SO AWESOME. NOW GET OFF THIS ISLAND YOU LOSER. YOU DIDN'T EVEN MAKE THE TOP EIGHT. HAHAHA!" Taunted Nora.

Chef restrained her and carried her to the boat before he came back for Harvey H and took them both away.

"Well that was fun." Said Chris.

"All in all, I'm not that upset about today." Smiled Sharon.

"Hey Roni, thanks for saving me back there. I owe it all to you." Said Phoebe.

"Don't mention it, just keep your distance from me and my privates." Said Roni.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I guess I deserve that, but at least I know now that I'm not really all that alone in here.

**Sharon:** Miss Alice was right, Harvey H did get out and earlier than I thought. I am so happy.

**Liam:** I knew this would happen, oh well, now I have to work hard for it on my own. Oh joy.

**Nora:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I DID IT! YEEEEAAAAAH!

* * *

"Two gruesome challenges back to back? I must be on a roll!" Cheered Chris." Well, the lawyers seem to disagree, especially about this challenge so I'm toning it down a bit. So Harvey H has finally left the island, good news for the contestants, minus Liam. Roni has gotten his second groin shot of the season, this better stop before he files a lawsuit against us for being the indirect cause of him becoming sterile. What will become of Liam now? Who else will Phoebe become a health hazard to? And what less exciting challenge do we have planned for the next episode? Watch us next time to find out on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Miss Alice: Harvey H**

**Harvey H: Miss Alice**

**Harvey R: Harvey H**

**Liam: Miss Alice**

**Marianne: Harvey H**

**Phoebe: Harvey H**

**Roni: Harvey H**

**Seamus: Harvey H**

**Sharon: Harvey H**

**Total:**

**Miss Alice: 2**

**Harvey H: 7 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey R – Alice – Liam – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley – Nora – Christina – Daniel – Harvey H

* * *

There goes another villain! Top eight and so few villains, that saddens me XD. I'm sure everyone is happy that Harvey is gone, it is getting harder and harder to predict the winner now. Share with me your prediction please!

Harvey H: NORA SUCKS! Review to toast to that.


	23. Chapter 23: The Party Is Just Starting

Yay a challenge that I created on my own! A rare moment where I can proudly admit that XD. What can I say, creating good challenges is hard.

To my reviewers: (They're growing in number :D)  
_**Curcle:**_ If I were to tell you that Harvey H acted like that in real, would you believe it? Well not really a jerk, I mean he does defend the ones he cares about and is generally a nice guy, but he is through and through, a bad boy. A tough bad boy. I'm really glad you liked the chapter, but in what way do you mean I should make more like them? As in, more horror challenges or more elimination based challenges? Liam's the last remaining villain, yet. If he leaves, where will the drama come from? XD Or maybe, it will come regardless...

_**Guest:**_ Thank you! I am glad to please!

_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Liam is going to keep being Liam till his elimination I'm afraid :P

**Random Fun Fact:** Harvey R may sound robotic, or scripted, in his way of speaking, but trust me, it was for a reason. He mockingly acts like that irl to make situations comic and when reading this with him, we all had laughs. Its hard to explain how it is without knowing him though :/

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Party Is Just Starting**

Chris stood facing the camera with his back to the island. He looked bored.

"Welcome viewers to one of the most boring Total Drama episodes of all time, courtesy of our lous… err responsible lawyers. Last time, the contestants were tricked in to believing that they had a day off and relaxation when in reality they were being set for the most frightening challenge of their lives."

"Their day started with a confessional from each of them expressing their opinions on making it to the top nine. Later that evening, they were watching a movie, one I selected personally to suit the location of the show. As the atmosphere was set, Marianne had to spoil it by leaving for bed. That had me cut to the chase and start the challenge. Then the killer, who was in fact Nora went on the hunting spree for contestants, and managed to catch all but two of them. Phoebe whom Roni had saved before he was caught, and Marianne who was asleep during the whole challenge. This earned both of them immunity."

"During the elimination, it was almost completely one sided as Harvey H finally got his comeuppance. The campers were overjoyed, none more than Nora though who fulfilled her promise of taking him down."

"The competitors are down to eight and the drama causing people are mostly gone. Hopefully Liam can remain, he gets my support, but his plans are getting less well executed and messy. Half the contestants are against him now. Will Liam leave the contest leaving seven boring goody goody two shoes? Will he manage to save himself and tip the balance in his favor? And what tame uninteresting challenge have the lawyers designed for today? I hope you got the patience to watch till the possible exciting elimination which will surely be the highlight today on Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

After breaking the walls in the boys' cabin, Chris announced that the girls merge in one side of their cabin while all the boys went to the other side of it. No one seemed to mind, or if they did, then they hid it.

* * *

**Girls' cabin**

* * *

"I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier. The only reason stopping us was Christina, but she was gone for a few challenges." Said Sharon happily.

"You could say we were stressed even after her departure. Now that Harvey H is gone, I believe the contest shall be less heated." Told Miss Alice.

"Well, it's nice having you here!" Greeted Marianne.

"Yeah, it was getting lonely." Added Phoebe.

"Oh gosh, that reminds me, I'm sorry I left you last time Phoebe. I was worried for Seamus." Apologized Marianne.

"That's alright Marianne, it's completely understandable." Smiled Phoebe.

"Top eight girls, can you smell it? It's the scent of victory. I can feel it already." Chimed Sharon.

"Don't get too cocky Sharon, you still have seven of us to go through." Warned Marianne jokingly.

"I didn't mean that, I mean that we were able to overcome many challenges, several of the meanest people were unable to thwart us from the contest. That speaks volume about our teamwork." Spoke Sharon poetically.

"Wise words my dear, I am proud of you." Praised Miss Alice.

"I learned from the best." Smiled Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** You know that feeling where you feel like a fresh breeze is hitting your face and you just wanna lie down on the grass and smile blissfully? Yeah, that is the feeling I'm getting now.

**Phoebe:** It's so nice to be in the company of others again. I had a bad week before, but now things are looking up for me.

**Marianne:** Hmm, it seems Miss Alice and Sharon have grown really close. They were the most to suffer from the onslaught of the meaner people here. That must have gotten them to grow close. It's a beautiful yet tragic thing, they are a force to be reckoned with now. Sharon is beyond well liked and Miss Alice has got her wisdom and intelligence to back her up. I hate to have to think like this but we are at a crucial point in the game now.

**Miss Alice:** The road has been fraught with drama, I wonder if it truly will be a peaceful competition now.

* * *

**Boys' cabin**

* * *

"This was the perfect time for merging the cabins. Right when Harvey H left." Said Seamus.

"Yes, I think everyone is happy that he left. I wouldn't have come here with him still here. How did you even tolerate him for so long?" Asked Harvey.

"It wasn't easy, we tried to avoid conflict as much as possible." Replied Liam.

"Really? Or were you working with him Liam? Because you were awfully quick to fight with Daniel, of all people." Accused Roni.

"He and I had nothing to fight about, and Daniel picked his fights with me." Argued Liam convincingly.

"Well anyway, we are at a better time now. No one to cause problems anymore." Smiled Seamus.

"Hopefully." Added Harvey warily.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** I see what he is trying to do, he wants me to come clean publicly, he suspects me big time. But the best way to deal with this is to act passive and calm, that can drive him mad and in the end he won't have anyone convinced. Too bad it had to come to this.

**Roni:** He can deny it as much as he wants. Everyone knew he was working with Harvey H. I don't have hard proof that he was the reason behind Daniel's elimination, but my gut feeling is never wrong.

**Harvey:** Sparks are flying between Liam and Roni. As a friend, my duty is to stop it, but as a contestant, my mind is telling me to ignore it, they will deal with it themselves.

**Seamus:** I feel like the outsider because they have been together for longer than any of them has been with me. Hopefully that won't affect the votes too much.

* * *

The next morning, the contestants had a relaxing breakfast. It was a beautiful day, and the contestants were in the best mood overall, for most. Phoebe cautiously approached Roni.

"You don't have to be nervous, I had my parts covered securely as soon as I saw you." Joked Roni.

"Sorry." She bent her head as she sat beside him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll get a chance to return the favor soon. Be on your guard." Warned Roni.

"Oh? You would hit a girl?" Challenged Phoebe daringly.

"There is more than one way to get you back." Smirked Roni.

"Good luck with that." Phoebe ended." Anyway, I wanted to say thanks for saving me last time. It… meant a lot."

"It was the spur of the moment, don't count on it happening again." Brushed Roni.

"Well we certainly wont be in that position again." Commented Phoebe.

"You can never be sure with Chris." Said Roni." I wanted to ask you, in the labyrinth challenge, did Liam have anything to do with Daniel being voted out? Did you?"

"I'm sorry, but I voted for him, I can't say anything about Liam though." Said Phoebe shamefully.

"Fair enough, you didn't have many choices. So that makes your vote, and possible Harvey H's. There should be at least two more." Wondered Roni loudly.

Phoebe saw Liam from the corner of her eye, and he was beckoning her over.

"Gotta go." She excused as she headed to Liam.

As soon as she reached Liam, he bombarded her with questions.

"What were you two talking about? He asked you about me? He asked you about Daniel didn't he? You told him everything! You told him I voted for Daniel and that I got you to help me. You told him…" Liam was interrupted by Phoebe.

"If you were going to be so guilty and worried then maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place. Gosh Liam, for someone so smart, you don't plan your actions ahead." She huffed before leaving.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I'm surprised Roni didn't get that upset that I voted for Daniel considering how close he is to him, maybe he already knew. Either way, he seems to be more interested in finding out Liam's vote than mine.

**Liam:** How dare she say I don't plan my actions ahead? I have planned the whole run of the competition in fact, I am going to get rid of the teacher early on, and take Sharon with me to the finals. Roni has to be taken down somehow, and fast. Phoebe is to be disposed of around the top four. Seamus and Marianne must be split up with Seamus leaving before her. That leaves Harvey R whom if I can manage to get his help will be brought to the final three. Of course this all depends on who wins immunity every time.

* * *

Miss Alice decided to spend some time with her favorite pupil Seamus.

"Seamus my dear, how have you been? It has been a while since I have talked to you. Do you feel alright, after what Harvey H did last time I mean?" Said Miss Alice.

"It was nothing, he's gone now and wont bother anyone else." Assured Seamus.

"That is true, we truly are fortunate." Agreed Miss Alice.

"Yeah, most of us." Mumbled Seamus.

"Hm? Is something wrong Seamus?" Asked Miss Alice.

Seamus was unsure what to reply.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Miss Alice." Sighed Seamus.

"If you say so Seamus, just know that you can come to me for any help whenever you like." Offered Miss Alice.

"I know, I have my reasons. It is better if I keep to myself for now. I hope you understand." Said Seamus quietly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Miss Alice:** Something is troubling Seamus, he is hesitant to tell me. I won't insist, when he is ready, he will talk about it.

**Seamus:** I wanna take it off my shoulders, but I don't want to do it to earn sympathy. I already know what I have to do. I should just do it on my own.

* * *

Harvey R was lying in a shaded area on the grass, relaxing in the peaceful tranquility. Sharon walked up to him though.

"Hi Harvey." Greeted Sharon.

"Hello Sharon, how are you today?" Asked Harvey.

"Feels good to have made it this far doesn't it." Asked Sharon.

"It sure does. The challenges are getting much tougher, but I'm content with making it this far." Replied Harvey.

"I was meaning to ask you, if it's alright, who are you and Roni voting for these several challenges?" Inquired Sharon.

"Well, we don't have anyone in particular we are targeting for any reason. Last time we voted for Harvey H though." Revealed Harvey.

"Ah, convenient of you to mention that. See when we vote together, we get the best results, you me, Miss Alice, and Roni can go to the final four if we work hand in hand. Marianne, Seamus, Phoebe and Liam are all going to work together, and when they eliminate us, they are going to go for you next." Tried Sharon.

"Hmm, yes I see your point, I shall take it into consideration." Nodded Harvey thoughtfully.

"Thank you in advance, I know you are going to be a great partner." Smiled Sharon.

Only seconds after Sharon was gone, Marianne walked over to Harvey.

"Hello Harvey, this is actually one of the first times I talk to you." Greeted Marianne.

"True, hello to you too." Replied Harvey.

"I was wondering if we can help each other out in the voting. I happened to see Sharon talking to you and I can only guess she was telling you to vote for me or Seamus." Spoke Marianne.

"She did not ask that, but the subject is similar." Responded Harvey vaguely.

"I just think it would be a much better chance for you if you were to join us." Said Marianne.

"But correct me if I am wrong Marianne, you, Phoebe, Liam, and Seamus are all friends, if I am to join you, I would be the first to lose in the top five. Whereas, if I work with Miss Alice and Sharon, I would make it to the top four and have my position somewhat safe if I work for it." Argued Harvey intellectually.

"That may be somewhat true, but can you really take Miss Alice out in an intellectual challenge? What about Sharon, her fans are massive and likeability like no other." Pointed Marianne.

"That may be, but the odds are more favorable still than the other way around." Refused Harvey.

"I didn't want to say this, but its Seamus, his family is in grave danger, he is devastated by it, and if he doesn't win the money… It's just so sad. I have to make sure Seamus makes it, and Sharon and Miss Alice are standing in front of that goal." Marianne began breaking down.

"What, how come we did not know of this? What a tragedy!" Harvey gasped." I suppose I won't be voting for Seamus then. I will take your offer into consideration."

"Oh thank you, thank you so much. You won't regret it." Thanked Marianne.

"Campers, head to the front of the gymnasium for your next boring challenge." Spoke Chris monotonously through the megaphone.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** It's a risk taking Harvey and Roni to the top four, but that is our best bet, because Liam has Marianne and Seamus with him, and Phoebe is close to him. We are still cornered here.

**Marianne:** I just had to do it, I knew Sharon was asking him for help, and she is just so convincing. I am so desperate that I am ready to beg for help. I can't have Seamus lose. I know I shouldn't have told him the story, I hope he doesn't find out.

**Harvey:** Poor Seamus, I wasn't going to vote for him, but we were voting for Marianne, and she is helping him. I am torn now, I thought it would be a great chance to get asked by two different people to help them, but now I have no idea what to do.

* * *

The campers had gathered in front of the gymnasium to see lots of balloons and decorations and tables covered with snacks, including cotton candy, candied apples and pretty much all kinds of candy. Chris looked as sour as possible.

"Let's get this over with. The lawyers want to give you guys a break because they think I have been too hard on you in the challenges. So they designed a friendly, safe and fun challenge. All the aspects of a horrible and uninteresting challenge." Drawled Chris irritatedly.

"You should never have children Mr. McLean." Miss Alice shook her head.

"Heck no, I wouldn't even think of doing something like that." Shivered Chris." Anyway, the idea of today's challenge is a party themed series of minigames. You will be going through seven minigames, each one taking out one least impressive participant until in the last one, the final two battle it out for only one immunity position!"

"That seems fun." Smiled Phoebe.

"I know, it's disgusting!" Wailed Chris." I hope the viewers can sit through it all, will we have a null viewing audience today? What colorfully lame minigames are in store? And who will beat all others for the sole invincibility? Please don't turn off the TV, please."

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Phoebe:** Finally a sane challenge.

**Sharon:** Yay, I get to enjoy a challenge for a change. This is going to be so much fun.

**Liam:** This is bad, really bad. One winner only? I have so little hope. I know I am going home if I don't win today.

* * *

Chris got them to stand in a line in front of elevated tubs of water.

"Your first task is fairly simple. You have to hold your breath underwater for the longest. The first to come out loses." Announced Chris.

"Cool, I have fairly long breath." Said Seamus.

"Just my luck." Sighed Miss Alice.

"Alright, on the count of three, three, two, one, GO!" Chanted Chris as all the contestants dunked their heads in the water.

They remained there for a couple of seconds, almost thirty seconds through and some of them started fidgeting. Miss Alice was the first to go out. Followed shortly by Harvey R. Sharon didn't take long after that as well as Liam. After that it was Phoebe, Roni and then Marianne and Seamus both went out at the same time.

"Miss Alice is out." Announced Chris." Gee, who saw that coming."

"You don't have to be rude about it." Frowned Miss Alice.

"Don't worry about it Miss Alice, you wont be going anywhere tonight." Said Sharon as she winked at Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Miss Alice:** I have come last in challenges more times than I can count, but I do not feel defeated. The key to success is to always get back on your feet no matter how many times life knocks you down.

**Marianne:** I saw that, Sharon did ask Harvey for help. I have got to make sure Harvey sticks to his word.

**Sharon:** I'm sure Harvey will come forward for us, I can't wait, in the end we will outnumber the others and then sooner than you know it, we are in the final four. Eep, I can't wait!

**Harvey:** What is this position I am placed in!?

* * *

For the next part Chris took them to a hill overlooking the beach. There they found a pedestal with a keyboard and a ramp in front of it.

"This one is completely luck based, you will in alphabetical order, press a button on that keyboard, and then repeat until one of you clicks the wrong one, that person is eliminated. There are twenty-one buttons in total." Addressed Chris." This one is the only one I like from the games, and maybe the final one."

"If you like it then it must be dangerous." Said Roni.

"How do we know who gets the wrong button?" Asked Liam.

"You will know." Answered Chris vaguely while grinning evilly." First up is Harvey"

"Damn!" He said before going over to the ramp and pressing button number 5.

Nothing happened as Harvey stood cautiously.

"Safe, next is Liam." Said Chris.

Liam walked up and thought a moment before pressing 13.

"Safe." Said Chris a moment of silence." Marianne you're up."

"Here it goes." Spoke Marianne as she pressed 10.

Chris sighed." Safe again, Next is Phoebe."

"This is nerve wracking." Spoke Phoebe as she slowly pressed 18.

"Roni's turn." Announced Chris.

Roni pressed 6 nervously. Nothing happened.

"Safe as well, Seamus is up." Continued Chris.

Seamus walked up and pressed 7.

"Seamus is out." Said Chris." Of danger until his turn comes again."

The contestants had their breath caught before they sighed.

"You aren't funny you know." Frowned Marianne.

"It's alright babe, a little sense of humor doesn't kill." Laughed Seamus.

"Up next is Sharon." Laughed Chris.

Sharon ever so slowly clicked 1.

"Sharon passes, back to Harvey." Said Chris.

"Yay!" Cheered Sharon jumping up and down.

Harvey walked quickly pressed 3 and came back.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Huffed Chris.

"Leave me alone man, this is annoying." Snapped Harvey annoyedly.

"Liam." Called Chris.

Liam walked up and pressed 20 with nothing happening.

"Is something going to happen or what?" Asked Liam.

"So eager to lose? Up next is Marianne." Spoke Chris.

She pressed 15 confidently. She held her breath for a second.

"Again to Phoebe." Signaled Chris.

She tentatively clicked on 14. Same reaction.

"Back to Roni." Signaled Chris.

Roni walked up and pressed 8." Watch me get iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…"

As he was speaking, the ramp below him sprang up and catapulted Roni to the sea below.

"Oh my God! Is that how any one of us could have been out?" Shrieked Marianne.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming." Murmured Liam.

"Roni is hahaha out, on to the hahaha next minigame." Chris laughed hysterically.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** DAMN!

**Roni:** Fuck you and your lawyers, I prefer the dangerous challenges.

**Phoebe:** Wow, he is literally a danger magnet.

**Liam:** I thought that Chris wouldn't put the ejection button on the end or beginning, and that he wouldn't put the unlucky 13, and I was right.

* * *

Chris took the contestants back to the front of the gymnasium. This time there were six statues aligned in the same line.

"Are we supposed to craft them in your shape or something?" Asked Liam mockingly.

"Although that is a great idea, no, your task is to tear down your statue with these sledgehammers as fast as you can. The last standing statue gets its demolisher out." Instructed Chris.

"Ohh, Demolishing!" Commented Harvey.

"This looks hard." Worried Sharon.

"Does that mean you won't do it?" Asked Marianne eagerly.

Sharon looked her dead in the eye." No way, I am not backing out."

"Great, let's get to it then." Beckoned Chris." Three, two, one, GO!"

The contestants began bashing at their statues, loud smacks were heard and pieces were flying off. Before long, Seamus' was torn to the ground.

"Seamus is through." Announced Chris.

Liam was looking closely at his statue, before he took a broken piece on the ground, put it on the chest of the statue and then slammed it with the hammer, that cracked the whole thing and it crumbled.

"And using precision and intellect, Liam passes on." Praised Chris.

Sharon was hitting the statue with determination and concentration and eventually got it down. She dropped the heavy weapon and breathed rapidly.

"Sharon has broken into sweats for the first time since challenge one and made her way to the next minigame." Continued Chris.

Marianne frowned and hit her statue harder, Harvey was just done with his statue. It was her and Phoebe now, but Phoebe's statue was only slightly broken.

"Down to the final two, will it be Phoebe or Marianne?" Declared Chris.

Marianne powerfully struck the statue and gained speed till she was done with it.

"And that ends it, Marianne passes and Phoebe is out." Announced Chris.

"Oh well, it was hard. Good luck to the rest." Said Phoebe with sportsmanship.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I'm happy with where I reached, at least I didn't go out like Roni did, that would have been horrible.

**Seamus:** So far so good, and I'm really excited to win this challenge. Jake loves carnivals and parties, if I won this challenge he would be really happy. That reminds me, tomorrow is the start of the week and that's when Chris will let me call him. I can't wait.

**Sharon:** It is so on Marianne, I know a challenge when I get one and it's on!

**Marianne:** Sharon is definitely a threat here, she is very versatile, I mean, she did survive being targeted by Christina, and before that by Lillian. It seems she will never be voted out. Its not like I want her out, I just want to increase Seamus' chances as much as possible, and that means the threats must be gone.

* * *

For the next task, Chris took the remaining contestants inside the gym. The floor was covered in balloons of five colors.

"The next minigame will have you running around popping balloons, but only those of the color designated to you. Seamus will be popping blue balloons, Harvey pops yellow, red for Sharon, green for Marianne, and purple ones for Liam. The last one to have balloons remaining for him will lose." Explained Chris.

"Oh goody, public humiliation at its best." Mused Liam.

"Get ready, set, GO!" Announced Chris.

The campers started running and stepping on the balloons.

"This is fun!" Cheered Sharon.

"This is easy." Added Liam.

"This is ridiculous!" Shouted Harvey.

Liam was quickly going from one balloon to the other. Seamus doing the same, Marianne was popping both green and blue ones. And soon all the blue ones were popped.

"Seamus surprisingly finishes faster than I predicted." Commented Chris.

"Yes!" He cheered.

Liam was soon done with his balloons as well. Next up was Marianne. Harvey and Sharon still had a few balloons. Harvey was slowing down while Sharon was having more fun with it than aiming to finish. In the end it was Sharon who popped all her balloons with Harvey getting flustered.

"And Harvey finishes in fifth place." Announced Chris.

"Hey you, go to hell!" Shouted Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** What is this foolishness on TV?

**Miss Alice:** And there is another one I couldn't have won in.

**Liam:** I actually have a chance at winning this time!

**Marianne:** Great, Seamus and I are in the top four, we have a fifty percent chance of winning.

**Sharon:** I could have sworn I saw Marianne popping blue balloons. Awww, it's so sweet, she is helping Seamus. What am I saying? It's not sweet, she is challenging me!

* * *

After the interns cleaned up the mess, one of them brought over a dart board with four triplets of darts of four different colors.

"So far, you were tested for your luck, breath, speed, and strength. It is time to test your accuracy." Revealed Chris." You will be flinging three darts and the score you get will be compared to that of the others, in the end the person with the lowest overall score is out."

"Alright, I'm glad this is the task you chose for accuracy." Said Liam.

"I'm not so sure about this. I don't have good aim." Worried Seamus.

"First up is Liam." Said Chris as he handed him three purple darts.

Liam stood at the spot required and prepared to throw, he threw the first one, it landed on the third circle from the center, scoring an eight. He threw the other one which also landed on the eight circle. The third one was flung and came really close to the center, on the nine circle.

"Liam scores a twenty five! A pretty high score, he has set the bar high for the others." Congratulated Chris." Moving on to Marianne."

Marianne threw the first dart on the edge of the board not landing on any circle.

"Haha, better luck next time Marianne." Laughed Sharon.

Marianne frowned and got determined. She threw the next dart getting a bullseye. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Marianne earns double points for that one." Said Chris." Totaling at twenty."

She threw the third dart at the nine square.

"With a total of twenty nine, Marianne is definitely safe to the final three." Said Chris." Seamus, will you do the honors?"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Showoff.

**Roni:** I wish I was still in, I like darts.

**Liam:** Okay how did she do better than me?

**Marianne:** I have great concentration, however I was aiming at flunking so that Seamus won't lose, but Sharon had to taunt me.

* * *

Seamus threw the first blue dart, it landed on the four ring, the next one came at the six ring. The final one scored a three.

"With a total of thirteen, Liam is safe and Seamus is in a tough position." Announced Chris.

"I told you, I'm not that good at darts." Shrugged Seamus.

"Finally, its Sharon's turn. She needs to score a fourteen or higher to move on to the next round." Chris announced.

She walked up and grabbed the red darts, she aimed and shot one, getting the five ring. She threw the next landing on the five ring again. She took a moment before throwing the last one, it landed right next to the other two on the five ring.

"Totaling at fifteen, Sharon moves on and Seamus is the loser." Announced Chris.

"Darn it!" Cursed Marianne.

"It's alright Mar, I'll be cheering for you." Said Seamus with good spirits.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** Fine, if Seamus couldn't win, then I will have to win, I just cant let Sharon win.

**Sharon:** So close, just two more and I'll win. I hope Marianne doesn't though.

**Liam: **There is obvious tension between Marianne and Sharon. Are they fighting? Maybe I can use that to my advantage later on.

**Roni:** If Marianne is the one to win, then I don't know who I would vote for, she has been my outlet of votes for a while because I have no other choice, I know she isn't going to lose because of it, you could say I'm almost wasting my vote.

* * *

Next up, Chris took them outside to the snack tables and sat them down on a table. He then brought them three dishes.

"On to the eating test. The last person to empty their dish loses." Said Chris.

"Can we think about this for a second, I mean we can do something else, like a swordfight or something." Tried Marianne.

"That would totally rock!" Cheered Chris before getting a phone call." Hello, oh, right, well you know, I was just kidding, okay I got it, fine, sheesh."

He hung up.

"The lawyers don't want a swordfight, so we have to stick to the eating one." Drawled Chris irritatedly.

The dishes were filled with all kinds of candy. Marianne was gagging. Liam was salivating.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Announced Chris.

Liam dug in quickly, and in no time had cleared his dish. Marianne was still nervous. Sharon was looking at the dish but instead of eating any, she picked up the dish and dumped the contents to the ground.

"Sharon what are you doing?" Asked Miss Alice shocked.

"Done!" She smiled.

The others just looked at her like she was nuts.

"You said, the last person to empty their dish loses, and I emptied my dish." Sharon explained confidently.

"You. I. What. Did. Argh. She has a point you know." Chris was bedazzled.

"What? No, that's cheating, isn't it?" Objected Marianne.

"Well, she did do what I literally asked, so technically she won, and so did Liam, meaning you lose Marianne." Replied Chris.

"Well done my dear, I am truly amazed." Congratulated Miss Alice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** How could this happen!? Chris should have chosen his words more wisely. Great, now she is going to win and vote Seamus or me out.

**Seamus:** Well well, I didn't think Marianne would be outsmarted by Sharon at all.

**Miss Alice:** That was truly a stupendous thing. Sharon is what all students should aspire to become. A person who thinks outside the box.

**Roni:** Dafuq, haha. Who would've thought Sharon would be that smart?

**Liam:** How the hell did I not think of that in the first place? This is so wrong! I still got to eat candy though, so I'm not too upset.

**Sharon:** I still could have eaten the dish before Marianne, but this is much easier. I'm not dumb you know, just because I wear a skirt and enjoy life.

* * *

"For the final task, Sharon and Liam are going to battle it out using these poles with spongy endings to knock the other out in the ultimate game of balance." Announced Chris.

The campers were gathered back at the cliff and the two remaining contestants were on an elevated platform with a pool below them. They were standing on a small area and both had the poles Chris mentioned, held like staves.

"Go easy Liam." Advised Phoebe.

"Best of luck Sharon!" Encouraged Miss Alice.

"Be careful Liam because I won't go easy on you." Said Sharon.

"I know you won't." Replied Liam.

"Ready guys? Make this an awesome final game. Three, two, one, GO!"

Liam stood cautiously, waiting for Sharon, she then proceeded slowly towards him and swung her pole. He dodged easily and swung his pole hitting her in the back, she stumbled a little but the hit was too weak to really faze her.

"Is that the best you got?" Asked Sharon daringly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Returned Liam.

She then slammed the pole downwards, he blocked it with his then swung it around knocking her weapon backwards before he got up and rammed his weapon towards her torso. She staggered back. She then steadied herself and started attacking from both sides of Liam with him backing up. He was at the edge of the ramp before he knocked her back, She then charged forward fast, he bent down and raised his pole slightly and at the moment she reached, he pushed his weapon upwards with his feet lifting Sharon slightly and she ended up charging over the edge and down the pool.

"Nooooo!" Wailed Sharon.

"Liam has won the minigame challenge." Announced Chris.

"That wasn't nice." Phoebe said with a disapproving look.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Just let her win?" Asked Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** This is great, I really needed to win and I made it, now to get the elimination in my favor.

**Roni:** He never changes.

**Phoebe:** This is going to be a hard elimination.

**Sharon:** I was so close, oh well. Now I have to worry about the elimination, it all comes down to how many helpers Marianne got.

* * *

Chris had the contestants gathered at the bonfire ceremony.

"I am surprised to find out that the episode actually got a normal number of viewers. Must have been the slight drama going on." Shrugged Chris." Anyway, on to the ceremony. Remember, you cannot vote for Liam. All others are fair game."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** Miss Alice is easier to vote for than Sharon, so I'm going with that. I hope Seamus won't be too upset, this is for his own good.

**Sharon:** Marianne is definitely my vote, after today, I feel as though I have a new rival.

**Phoebe:** I really hate this voteoff, my only choices are Miss Alice and Harvey, I don't want to vote for Harvey so I don't upset Roni, that leaves Miss Alice, I'm really sorry.

**Miss Alice:** With Sharon and Seamus out of the question, Harvey and Roni also not considered due to them helping me before. I am down to two people, Marianne and Phoebe. I suppose Phoebe is who my vote goes to, she is sweet but I don't want to trouble Seamus further with Marianne's departure.

**Harvey: **A very difficult decision, do I help Sharon, the one who I trust more. Or do I protect Seamus who is going through tough times? I think I made my mind up…

* * *

The contestants were back to the ceremony, waiting for Chris.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have seven marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallow belonging to the immunity winner goes to Liam."

"Mmm, this marshmallow is so good. You always get to eat it Phoebe." Said Liam.

"Next up are…"

"Sharon"

"Seamus"

"Harvey"

A moment of silence passed before Chris continued.

"Phoebe"

"Roni"

Marianne and Miss Alice sat silently. Miss Alice was not surprised, Marianne had a look of slight fear etched on her face.

"Crap! This is the worst case scenario." Seamus said angrily.

"Both of you have been in the danger zone a few times. Miss Alice, the fighter, don't you think your stay here is frivolous, considering you constantly lose first?" Asked Chris.

"Shame on you!" Scolded Sharon.

"There is nothing wrong in losing." Replied Miss Alice calmly.

"If you say so, Marianne, do you fear Sharon might seduce Seamus if you leave?" Continued Chris.

Sharon gasped before standing up and kicking Chris in the balls.

"Ok, I kinda deserved that, sweet mother of.." Cried Chris as he clutched his groin.

"I will refrain from answering that." Marianne crossed her arms.

"Fine! The last marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Marianne"

"That means it is finally time for Miss Alice to return to the losers' island." Said Chris.

Seamus got up and hugged Marianne.

"Oh no." Uttered Sharon.

"It is alright my dear, I had this coming for a while now. No need to be upset." Calmed Miss Alice.

"No need to be upset?" I'm all alone now and probably going to be out next time. I need your help, you were the one who got me this far, what am I gunna do without you?" Sharon's tears began rolling down.

"Sharon my dear, you got yourself here, I had nothing to do with it. Don't you see how talented you are? You can make it all on your own. I have faith in you, so it is time for you to have faith in yourself. Be strong my child and never let life get you down. I will be backing you up all the way dear, and before long you will have won the game." Encouraged Miss Alice with her final words before boarding the boat and disappearing in to the sea.

Marianne was guilty but the joy of having Seamus stay another week was stronger. Phoebe got up and patted Sharon's back. Sharon cried on her shoulder.

"Nice wrap to the bland challenge we had, you can always trust contestants to stir up new drama. Liam was lucky today and managed to secure invincibility, for all we know, the results could have been much different, but I sure am glad he did because now, the weakest link is out. How will Sharon fair without her mentor? Will Seamus find out about Marianne's manipulations? How far will Marianne go to protect her boyfriend? Tune in next time on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

**Votes:**

**Miss Alice: Phoebe**

**Harvey R: Miss Alice**

**Liam: Miss Alice**

**Marianne: Miss Alice**

**Phoebe: Miss Alice**

**Roni: Marianne**

**Seamus: Roni**

**Sharon: Marianne**

**Total:**

**Phoebe: 1**

**Roni: 1**

**Marianne: 2**

**Miss Alice: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey R – Liam – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley – Nora – Christina – Daniel – Harvey H – Alice

* * *

Miss Alice bites the dust for the second time, at least she lasted more than one chapter this time around. She was a risk, not many would want to see a teacher as a contestant. Which is why she didn't stay too long. In total, she was only in nine challenges. So down to the final seven, and it looks like a new rivalry has formed between Sharon and Marianne. Who knows where this is leading...

Miss Alice: Age is a traitor to its own vessel. Review my dear readers.


	24. Chapter 24: The Truth Shall Set You Home

I consider this chapter to be the climax of the whole competition. But don't worry, the drama doesn't end, its just that this one is the one is where it all implodes on itself. You'll see what I mean. Also, there is an issue with the challenge, where they go in alphabetical order, but since their names are changed, Roni and Phoebe were switched. I didn't want to change the chapter too much so I kept it as it is. His turn comes before her in this chapter.

To my reviewers:  
_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ I'm relieved you liked the challenge, Chris must be disappointed XD. I'm sorry you didn't like Miss Alice, but hey, she lost so that should make you happy.

_**Curcle:**_ Miss Alice kinda strung along since the merge while the drama happened, I didn't know where to take her out XD but when I saw that her and Sharon could form a team, I found use for her! Interesting prediction, so you think Harvey will win the whole thing? And that Seamus loses now? I thought everyone was going to say Seamus was the winner. Concerning the elimination based challenges, they are my favorite type! Don't worry, there will be a couple more.

**Random Fun Fact:** Sharon was that girl in school that I liked the most, not in a crush kind of way, but she was nice and different. She was never a bully or anything, she was smart, beautiful AND She played a mean game of soccer. Obviously I couldn't incorporate her football playing in this XD but I did show both her beauty and smarts, not to mention her nice personality (Again, it wasn't a crush :P). Okay enough of my admiring XD.

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Truth Shall Set You Home**

Chris seemed to be in a good mood as he stood on the dock this time.

"I am happy to announce us being back with a new episode with a good challenge that I came up with. No more lawyer intervention!" Beamed Chris.

"Last time, the contestants had a safe and fun challenge, well for the most part, Roni seemed to disagree after he lost the luck part. The challenge constituted of a series of minigames that led to one immunity winner, which happened to be Liam, the lucky devil."

"Harvey was thrown in to a dilemma when Marianne and Sharon went to him for voting help. Said girls quickly became rivals when Marianne saw Sharon as a threat to Seamus. Harvey was wavering to Sharon's side but Marianne dropped the whole Seamus story and managed to win him over, the vote ended up sending Miss Alice packing. We have had two returnees lose consecutively, will Roni be the one to make it three and hightail it out of here? If Seamus were to find out what Marianne did, would he forgive her? And how much brainpower do the campers really possess since we never got to properly test it? All that and more on this episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Boys' cabin**

* * *

"Dammit, I hated that elimination." Frowned Seamus.

"Sorry, but at least it wasn't Marianne." Offered Liam.

"I guess. I just wish it didn't come down to the two of them." Said Seamus.

"Do you think Chris is going to give us a brutal challenge next time? Since he was so upset with the tame one we had?" Asked Roni.

"I don't want. I am happy with challenges like the last one." Harvey Quickly said.

"I don't mind as long as I don't get any more injuries." Said Roni.

"It's getting harder and harder. It's probably going to be one immunity winner every time now." Predicted Seamus.

"I know, but he can't really do more immunities anymore, we are so few." Defended Liam.

"I'm happy about that part. The more immunities the less voting possibilities and that means danger." Analyzed Roni.

"Yes, true. I prefer only one immunity winner as well." Agreed Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Roni's been avoiding me a lot lately, and I would have gone to him and tried to smooth things up, but I don't know how he might react. Its best if I just ignore him and let it cool down.

**Seamus:** Why does Marianne keep getting close to elimination? This is bad.

**Roni:** The elimination upset me too, I want Marianne out already. First off, she ties Phoebe and Seamus meaning if she goes far, it's going to be hard to survive voteoffs with her. Secondly, Miss Alice and Sharon are closer to me than her and Seamus. I have nothing against them, just would prefer if I had allies.

**Harvey:** I wonder how Sharon will react to me not helping her. If I help Sharon, Marianne and Seamus will be against me, if I help Marianne, Sharon would be against me and then Marianne would not need me anymore. What am I supposed to do? Being neutral is not that easy anymore.

* * *

**Girls' cabin**

* * *

The girls were quiet. Sharon was huddled up on her self, feeling sad and lonely. Phoebe was awkward and guilty. Marianne was more relieved than guilty because it was another elimination that didn't involve her or Seamus.

"I'm sorry Sharon." Offered Phoebe.

"I thought… that once Harvey H was out… she would be safe." Sniffed Sharon.

"We're all going to end up in the same position eventually Sharon, be happy she made it to the top eight." Tried Marianne.

"This is all your fault. You were challenging me, why did you vote for her?" Blamed Sharon.

"Sharon, no offense, but you have no business in who I vote for. I saw you going over to Harvey and getting his help, you were going to get Seamus and me out. I had to do something." Scolded Marianne.

"No I wasn't, when did you see Miss Alice or me voting you and Seamus' way? Yes, I did go to Harvey for help, but I was only asking him to partner up with me. I never told him to vote for you or Seamus. You had no right to accuse me of that." Retorted Sharon.

"Like you had that many choices. Who were you going to vote for? It's just me, Seamus and Phoebe if you get Roni and Harvey on your side. I wouldn't want any of us three to be out." Cornered Marianne.

Sharon went quiet and frowned trying to reply.

"Face it, you know I did nothing wrong. I was increasing my odds of staying in a fair way, just like you attempted to do right before me." Told Marianne.

"Come on, why can't we all be friends and help each other instead of going against each other?" Intervened Phoebe.

"And then what Phoebe? Votes are votes and they have to go to someone. We are friends, we just have to face reality that this is a competition where only one of us is going to win the prize money." Informed Marianne.

"Can we just stop talking and go to sleep now?" Silenced Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Its frustrating because she's right. She didn't do anything wrong. She was just looking out for herself. Its too late now, Marianne's group is going far. I know I'm going out soon.

**Phoebe:** I've never seen Marianne this harsh before. I really hope the competition isn't going to her head too.

**Marianne:** I had to be stern to show her that nothing wrong was done. I hate to be like this but I have to be strong for Seamus. I have to make sure he has no enemies or rivals.

* * *

In the morning, the teens were having breakfast together. For the first time in the competition, they were all sitting at the same table.

"It feels like only yesterday we were all here sitting in teams." Mused Phoebe.

"You must be joking, it feels like its been going on for a decade!" Argued Harvey.

"And I loved every minute of it." Smiled Marianne as she leaned on Seamus' shoulder.

"I wish I could say the same." Muttered Seamus deep in thought as he rubbed her head.

"Why's that? Is Marianne not good enough?" Joked Liam.

"Yeah that's it, Seamus' just getting back at me for the Robert Pattinson joke, aren't you Seamus." Covered Marianne.

"I gotta agree with Seamus on that one. This competition had as many ups as downs and most of the latter came from Phoebe." Reminded Roni jokingly.

"Oh come on, when are you going to let that go? It's not like I had the perfect time here either." Objected Phoebe.

"That's hard to believe coming from the person who won the most immunities out of us." Retorted Roni.

"Did I really win the most?" She asked surprised.

"Yup." Nodded Sharon.

"You're going to jinx her." Told Marianne.

"Campers please head to the auditorium for your next challenge." Announced Chris over the intercom.

"Well here we go, just wait, Chris got us one mean challenge cooked up. We're gonna end up dead by the end of today." Said Liam.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** That was close, I wish this would end quickly because Seamus is constantly worried, he sometimes slips up like now.

**Harvey:** Yes it is obvious that Seamus is troubled, but it seems Marianne doesn't want the others knowing. I wonder why she told me then.

**Phoebe:** I won the most immunities? Really? Wow.

**Sharon:** It has been such a long time since we were able to just sit together and have fun like that. It made me forget about losing.

* * *

The campers arrived to find the stage transformed to a more open space with seven cubicles facing a stand. The cubicles were elevated above a pool of water. It looked like an arrangement you would see on a game show.

"I'm glad you could make it, no one should miss this one." Smirked Chris eagerly.

"Like we have a choice." Grumbled Harvey.

"I hope you had a good meal cause you are gonna need the most you can get from your brain." Started Chris." In order to avoid dropping into a no drama zone, I came up with this challenge. The challenge is as follows, it will be of two parts. The first will require good memory and attention to all what has happened since you guys first came here. The second part which I can't wait for will demand a strong will and the ability to tell the truth no matter what it costs. The last two standing will earn immunity. You heard me, two."

"Oh shit! Truth?" Gasped Liam quietly.

"Why two!? Damn!" Objected Harvey.

"How will you be testing that in us?" Asked Marianne.

"Excellent question Marianne. You are all going to be contestants in a trivia game show where I will ask each person a question. They will have to answer that answer truthfully or correctly to remain in the game. There will be a time limit to each answer, for the first stage, you will have twenty seconds. Go over it and you lose a point. Three strikes and you're out. Once we pass to the second half of the game, things will be different." Explained Chris.

"Seems easy enough." Said Sharon.

"What's the catch?" Asked Roni suspiciously.

"Well for the meantime, the catch is that when you answer wrongly, you get a mild electric shock. And after three strikes you will be dropped to the pool below which is freezing cold." Replied Chris.

"Electric shock!?" Asked Phoebe worriedly.

"It's nothing, just an added humiliation to having lost a point is all." Brushed Chris.

"That's not that bad, I'm not convinced that's it." Pondered Liam.

The contestants were hoisted on to the seven cubicles.

"Hey, what's this red button in the corner?" Asked Seamus.

"That's just the ejection button, be careful not to press it or you will be out of the game." Cautioned Chris." Now, you will be going in alphabetical order, starting with Harvey. The questions selected are completely random for this stage."

"Great, why did they have to name me with the A letter?" Complained Harvey.

"The contestants are about to start off the Total Drama Trivia Show. Who will step up as our scholar now that the teacher is gone? Why is this going to be a dramatic challenge? And how far are these teens ready to go to win the immunity? All the juicy and jaw dropping answers coming up in the exciting second half of our most climactic episode of Total Drama right after the break." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Oh no, if this is what Chris is making it look like then I am dead meat.

**Sharon:** Miss Alice would have rocked this challenge. It's so not fair that Chris did this after she lost.

**Seamus:** I have a good memory because I had to remember all what mom asked me to do, and all the work I had to do for our house. (Sigh) I wish I could go back to doing those, back to what things were.

* * *

"Harvey, your first question is: What was the challenge of the episode that Mark was eliminated?" Asked Chris.

"Shit! How am I supposed to remember that?" Blurted Harvey.

"Not my problem." Shrugged Chris.

"I don't know, err, the race?" Answered Harvey getting a shock.

"First off, there were three races in the start, you didn't specify. Second, the answer isn't even a race. Next is Liam." Said Chris.

"Liam, who lost first, was it Toby or Dominick?" Asked Chris.

"Easy, Toby lost first." Replied Liam.

"Correct, moving on to Marianne." Said Chris.

"That was so easy! Why did you ask me a hard one?" Objected Harvey.

"Hush! Now Marianne, do you remember what Janice's talent was in the talent show challenge?" Asked Chris.

"She was doing gymnastics right?" Replied Marianne.

"Yup, you pass. Roni, you're up next." Said Chris." Your question is: Did Lillian pass her fear in the fear challenge?"

"She did." Answered Roni.

"Okay, so what was her fear?" Asked Chris.

"I already answered my question." Replied Roni.

"Fine! You pass." Grumbled Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Smartass thinks he can trick me. I know Lillian didn't mess up in most of the challenges, I didn't even have to think hard about what she did to be able to answer that.

**Harvey:** Damn! No one is losing.

**Liam:** So far so good. I just hope everyone loses before we get to the second part.

* * *

"Phoebe, which team won in the cookoff challenge?" Asked Chris.

"Ours of course, the Navy Pits." Responded Phoebe proudly.

"Correct, and I remember how scrumptious your dishes were. I should have asked you guys to cook for me for the rest of the contest." Commented Chris.

"Seamus, your question is: Did James take the mountain, forest or sea in the tag race challenge?" Asked Chris.

"Ah I have no idea. The sea?" Replied Seamus unsurely.

"Wrong! He was the first at the forest part." Corrected Chris as Seamus got a mild shock.

"Sharon, why did the Crimson Pecs lose in the Mode of Transportation challenge?" Asked Chris.

"Because Trixie was being too bossy and didn't help her team." Replied Sharon confidently.

"False, although that is a good answer. They lost because Steve fell out of the vehicle and the team didn't finish all together."

"Oh right. I forgot that." Facepalmed Sharon.

"I didn't." Mumbled Harvey.

"The scores so far are as follows: Harvey, Seamus, and Sharon are at two points while the rest have three." Relayed Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Dope, I was too hasty that time.

**Phoebe:** The cooking challenge was one of my favorites, it was really fun.

**Harvey:** Damn you Chris, all these questions were easier than the one you asked me. I remember exactly how Steve lost.

* * *

"We are back to Harvey, in the boys vs. girls challenge, what was the task that Phoebe lost in?" Asked Chris.

"I'm going to hit you." Fumed Harvey." I don't have an answer."

"Not my fault. Harvey is down to his last point." Informed Chris." Liam, how many challenges has Roni been in?"

"So it was seven at first and then how many did we have when he came back…eight so that makes fifteen." Liam answered after calculating it.

"You fell for the trap, Roni had one more challenge, the redemption on the other island, so that makes sixteen. This would be his seventeenth." Corrected Chris.

"Right right." Nodded Liam.

"Marianne, how many contestants did Harvey H take out in the RPG challenge and who were they? Asked Chris.

"Two I think. Me and Sharon." Replied Marianne.

"You forgot me." Piped Harvey.

"Harvey answered it, you lose a point." Said Chris.

"Do I win a point?" Asked Harvey.

"Let me think about that. No." Replied Chris laughingly." Now, Roni, who was the last person to quit in the torture challenge?"

"Crap, was it… Seamus?" Replied Roni unsurely.

"Correct you are. Phoebe, how many ties in the vote were there this season and name who they were between." Questioned Chris.

"I think there was only one. It was in the red team right? Yeah, Liam wouldn't shut up about it, it was between Alex and Trixie where she beat him." Responded Phoebe.

"Another right answer from Phoebe. Back to you Seamus. Whose talent scored the most in the Talent Show challenge?" Asked Chris.

"Wasn't that Liam? With the piano." Replied Seamus.

"True. Moving to Sharon. What was the number of the challenge that there was a double elimination in?" Inquired Chris.

"I hate you. Why did you have to ask me about that challenge. You know it was my worst one. I refuse to answer that." Shouted Sharon exasperatedly.

"As you wish, you are now down to one point." Shrugged Chris happily." The scores are as follows: Roni and Phoebe with three points. Liam, Marianne, and Seamus with two points. Harvey and Sharon with one point."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Get a hold of yourself Sharon, you cant lose this one so recklessly. You have to concentrate.

**Roni:** Nice, still at three. I like my odds.

**Liam:** A setback, but it isn't that bad. I still have a good chance at this, but how am I going to beat Phoebe in a truth challenge? Roni isn't as hard.

**Seamus:** I wanna win this for Jake, I'm going to talk to him later tonight, I cant wait.

**Marianne:** Even if Sharon loses, she is still going to be hard to eliminate. Everyone loves her.

* * *

"Harvey, if you answer this one wrong, you lose. Who was the first to lose in the Army challenge?" Asked Chris.

"Christina." Replied Harvey.

"Right. Liam. List the order of elimination of the four Grassy Pupils when they lost four times in a row." Instructed Chris.

"First it was Mark, then it was Beatrice, Roni, and finally they got rid of Randall." Replied Liam.

"Correct again. Marianne's turn. How many challenges did the Navy Pits win?" Inquired Chris.

"Four?" Decided Marianne.

"Nope. Five." Corrected Chris.

"Roni, your question is: How many votes did James get since the beginning of the contest?" Asked Chris.

"Two?" Asked Roni unsure.

"Nope. He got zero votes. One of only two people to do so." Corrected Chris.

"Who is the other one?" Asked Liam.

"If I were to answer that, then it might change the course of the game." Said Chris vaguely.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Thank God I answered correctly for once. If I lose first, I am going to kill Chris.

**Liam:** Then that means it is someone still here. But who? It's definitely not Sharon, or me, or Marianne or Roni. Could it be Harvey?

**Sharon:** See? James didn't deserve that to happen to him. I will avenge you.

**Roni:** If James was still here I'm sure he would be a huge candidate for the winner. He knows how to get people to like him. Injuries suck.

* * *

"Phoebe, did Nora win immunity in her stay after the merge?" Asked Chris.

"Um, not that I can think of." She replied.

"False. She won the first one, the Awake-a-thon." Corrected Chris.

"Seamus, when was Lydia eliminated?" Asked Chris.

"I think it was in the water challenge." Said Seamus.

"Yup, moving on to Sharon for the third time. Why did Roni lose in the eating challenge?" Asked Chris.

"He found something in the dish that he really hated right?" Said Sharon.

"Yes, what was it?" Asked Chris.

She looked at Roni trying to remember, he then inconspicuously pointed to his shirt which happened to be yellow. She then remembered.

"Mustard!" She cheered.

"That's right, and just on time cause time is up." Said Chris." Results are: two for Liam, Roni, Phoebe, and Seamus. One for Harvey, Marianne, and Sharon."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** That was close. I can't lose, especially if Marianne stays.

**Seamus:** It's been a while since I won a challenge, I feel confident I can win this one.

**Liam:** No one is losing, this is terrible. I can't bare the anticipation for the second half.

**Phoebe:** Chris is actually giving us a peaceful challenge, I just hope the next part is also tame.

* * *

"The last round of the first half starts with Harvey, and this one will be tougher." Announced Chris.

"Perfect." Drawled Harvey." Just what I needed."

"Harvey, how many contestants were before you on the island on day one?" Asked Chris.

"I don't know. Ten." Brushed Harvey exasperatedly.

"Nine actually. And Harvey is the first one to lose the challenge." Addressed Chris.

"Fine whatever. I hate this challenge." Huffed Harvey as he fell in to the pool.

"Anyway, Liam. Your question is: How did Sharon lose in the Horror Movie challenge?" Asked Chris.

"What am I psychic? I wasn't around when it happened. The killer got her?" Frowned Liam.

"He did, but why or what happened that led to her being caught?" Continued Chris.

After Liam was quiet for a while, Chris sounded a beep.

"Time is up, Sharon was pushed by Harvey H who sacrificed her so he can get away." Said Chris.

"Oh that's so sad." Said Phoebe.

"Well, she didn't get hurt for real, like I did, twice." Reminded Roni.

Phoebe exhaled sharply.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Eat my shit Chris.

**Sharon:** But if it was for real then he would have killed me. I'm so glad that animal was eliminated.

**Phoebe:** I'm starting to get annoyed at him constantly reminding me of it. OK I MESSED UP SHEESH!

**Roni:** These questions are hard. If everyone loses now then we would be down to four.

* * *

"Marianne, who was the ninth person to finish in the first race?" Asked Chris." A hint would be that the same person has a connection to the eliminations, all of em."

"Wow, these questions are almost impossible, was it Remi?" Tried Marianne.

"Nope, it was Alex, he was also the ninth to be eliminated." Revealed Chris.

Marianne fell in to the pool after being electrocuted.

"This seriously sucks. The water is freezing!" Marianne complained.

"Over to Roni. What was the name of the third episode?" Asked Chris.

"How are we supposed to know that? You never tell us the title of the episodes." Asked Seamus.

"That may be true, but he is a returnee and probably got to watch the episodes. Let's see if he can remember." Said Chris.

"That was the pool episode, hey I liked the title of it. It was Cue the Cue. Creative. I'm sure you didn't come up with it yourself." Beamed Roni.

"That is correct. Hey wait, the answer is correct, but I did come up with the title." Whined Chris.

"Phoebe, who was responsible for Lillian being eliminated?" Asked Chris.

"Trick question, she caused it to herself didn't she." Said Phoebe confidently.

"Actually, Harvey H targeted her as revenge for voting for Beatrice and at the same time Christina wanted to get revenge on Sharon and Bradley for planning to vote her out so she lied to Lillian telling her that Sharon and Bradley were having an affair. Lillian then went crazy on Sharon earning many haters in the process." Explained Chris.

"So that's the reason she got so angry at me! I hate you Christina more than I have ever hated someone in my life." Fumed Sharon.

"Lillian now knows the truth and apologizes to you Sharon." Told Chris.

"Thanks Lillian, and I'm really sorry Christina did this to you." Addressed Sharon to the camera.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** If I had known this earlier, I would never have let Lillian lose. I am so sorry. I hope you get to beat Christina's butt everyday.

**Roni:** Yes! I'm in the lead, top six feels so close!

**Liam:** Is this the truth part? I wouldn't mind that, as long as it doesn't involve me.

**Marianne:** I feel bad too, I judged Lillian horribly. I wonder what other mysteries only Chris and the eliminated contestants know of.

* * *

"Seamus, in all the team challenges, who were the contestants that won individually for their teams?" Asked Chris.

"That is really hard. There was Marianne, Lydia, Bradley..." Seamus was interrupted by Chris.

"Time's up, and you missed Liam and Dominick. Lydia won the Pool challenge, Marianne won the Starving challenge, Bradley won the torture challenge, Liam won the robot building challenge, and Dominick won the initial challenge." Informed Chris.

"Whoa, I wasn't even going to think of Dominick." Said Seamus.

"Sharon. Your question is, who performed worst in the redemption round?" Directed Chris.

"What? How is she supposed to answer that? Have you lost your mind McLean? I object!" Interjected Harvey.

"Its okay, I think I can answer. It was James wasn't it? His foot was still bad so he couldn't possibly do the challenge well." Answered Sharon.

"Aside from Marlene not even trying, you are correct." Said Chris." The results are as follows: Roni is in the lead with two, Liam, Phoebe, Seamus, and Sharon with one."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** Oh well, at least Seamus is still in. Sharon is tough though, she might win.

**Seamus:** This last one was hard. Now we are going to the second half and I only have one more point.

**Phoebe:** More of Christina's evilness. I don't really regret breaking it up with her. I regret not stopping her before she got that bad.

* * *

"Alrighty then, shall we move on to the second half of the challenge? And the more exciting part? For this part, I will also be asking questions, but these questions won't require memory. They will demand truth and willpower. Also, the time limit has been increased to ninety seconds. Shall we get to it?" Explained Chris.

"This should be interesting." Said Sharon.

"First up, Liam. You have been flying under the radar throughout most of the first half of the contest, and in the second half you got some voters but still manage to hold friends. You also got to get rid of many people, almost on your own. Who are these people and how did you do it? Briefly." Asked Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Liam:** Fuck me, either I answer and I confirm to them that I got Daniel out or I lie and lose immunity. Well either way I will probably lose if I don't win so what the heck. They already suspect me.

**Phoebe:** Roni's gonna find out now. (Sigh)

**Roni: **(He cracks his knuckles) Let's see, I have been waiting for this for a long time.

* * *

"It started with Trixie, I got Nora to help me, but she basically got everyone to hate her. Next was Toby because Christina told me he called me short, I think she lied though. Next was Dominick, I cheated in the robot building challenge to get his team to lose and blame him. The last one was…Daniel." Confessed Liam.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it." Swore Roni.

"Yeah well if he wasn't being such a dick then I wouldn't have voted for him." Shouted Liam.

"Well Liam is safe. Moving on to Roni." Said Chris." Who have you been voting for in the last several challenges? Besides the one with Harvey H."

"I was voting for Marianne, ehehe, sorry Marianne. But I got no one to really vote for and I knew you were going to be safe most of the times." Answered Roni guiltily.

"While I am surprised, that's fine." Said Marianne.

"Next up is Phoebe. Even though you disapproved of Liam's voting, did you help him with them? Who were they?" Asked Chris.

"Roni already knows about this one, but I helped him in the votes against Daniel, I also helped him against Miss Alice." She said with her head bent down.

"Well that's alright cause she voted for you as well." Laughed Chris.

"Oh." Brightened Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** That was a burden removed off my shoulders, but I don't feel that bad now that I know she voted for me in return.

**Liam:** That made me look bad, but I guess they already knew about most of that or didn't care.

**Roni:** As I always say, my gut instinct is almost always right. Fine Liam, fine. It's nothing I didn't expect from you.

**Marianne:** Suddenly I don't feel that bad that I lost. This part is intense.

**Seamus:** He better not ask me about my family. I don't want people here knowing.

* * *

"Seamus, in the past couple of episodes, you and Harvey H haven't seen eye to eye. When he had a fight with you, why did you not retaliate?" Asked Chris.

Seamus thought he was cornered but thought of an answer." I didn't want to get involved in drama."

"Why is that?" Continued Chris.

"Because…" Started Seamus.

"Wait, he already answered which means he moves on and you can't ask him anything else now." Interjected Marianne.

"Fine, she's right. Moving on to Sharon." Grumbled Chris." You are known to be the beauty of the camp. You have had attention from many guys here in addition to that you flirted with several of them. You also persist to wear a skirt and short top all the time although you have complained on numerous occasions that they were unsuitable for the challenge. Is there anyone left on this island who you flirted with?

"What no way." Huffed Sharon.

"WRONG!" Retorted Chris as her cubicle dropped her to the freezing water." Only last challenge you were seen winking to Harvey."

"What?!" Blurted Roni.

"That wasn't flirting, I was just… It was about the voting. You know, the wink guys do to each other. It was completely platonic." Defended Sharon.

"Yeah yeah. The scores are: two for Roni, one for Liam, Phoebe, and Seamus." Ignored Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Seamus:** That was close, Marianne saved my ass back there. What would I do without her?

**Marianne:** Busted!

**Roni:** Damn! Harvey you lucky dog!

**Sharon:** That wasn't fair. I was telling the truth.

**Harvey:** Very awkward. Very very awkward.

* * *

"And now, back to Liam. Do you consider yourself part of the good natured people or the bad ones? Whose side have you been more on?" Asked Chris.

"I count myself a good person, I didn't say or do that many bad things besides the thing with Daniel, and the cheating I did, if you count them. I've been on my friends' side for the most part too." Answered Liam.

"Oh really? Well Liam, I would like to inform you that you are mistaken." Said Chris dropping Liam in the water.

"Why? _Oh no, maybe he meant the mustard…_" Thought Liam.

"We have proof of the otherwise, collected from your entire stay here, and this is just from your confessionals." Revealed Chris as a screen behind him started showing a series of confessionals.

* * *

**Liam:** I am going to stay under the radar in the beginning, be extra nice to everyone, and offer some of my skills. And then when the right time comes I will unleash my real side and dominate this competition.

**Liam:** I never expected this pair (Marianne+Seamus), I'm happy for them, but it is unfortunate, because sooner or later, they are going to be separated, possibly by me even

**Liam:** Drat! I got caught. Stupid Phoebe, being the usual saint she is.

**Liam:** I never knew Harvey H could be cunning and tricky. I'm impressed.

**Liam:** Ugh, Roni the smartass is back. Although he is my best friend on the island, he will be very difficult to eliminate.

**Liam:** I think I hurt Roni's feelings, he'll get over it.

**Liam:** I saw it coming, I don't care. I just have to find the perfect opportunity to sabotage Roni. I don't care if he is my best friend here, he shouldn't have said that (Lecture).

**Liam:** It had to be her (Christina). Now Harvey H is alone, I can fully take control of his skills to my own advantage. No one will be able to stop me. Muahaha.

**Liam:** Roni will be pissed but that's going to happen anyway when he finds out about the mustard, my vote is for Daniel that little menace.

**Liam: **There is obvious tension between Marianne and Sharon. Are they fighting? Maybe I can use that to my advantage later on.

**Liam:** How dare she say I don't plan my actions ahead? I have planned the whole run of the competition in fact, I am going to get rid of the teacher early on, and take Sharon with me to the finals. Roni has to be taken down somehow, and fast. Phoebe is to be disposed of around the top four. Seamus and Marianne must be split up with Seamus leaving before her. That leaves Harvey R whom if I can manage to get his help will be brought to the final three. Of course this all depends on who wins immunity every time.

* * *

The screen flickered off while the contestants were is silent shock. Liam had curled up on himself in the water.

"How dare you work with Harvey H!?" Gasped Sharon.

"You were using me to help you? And yet you intended to separate Seamus and me?" Scolded Marianne.

"Disposed of? Is that what you thought of me? An accessory?" Said Phoebe with a cracking voice.

"What mustard thing?" Asked Roni suspiciously.

"It's nothing at all. Trust me." Tried Liam in desperation.

"Roni, I think it's finally time that I gave you your letter from home." Decided Chris handing him the letter.

Roni quickly opened it and read it, his face contorting after a few sentences.

"You…put mustard in the food challenge, knowing how I hate it, right after I gave you the advice to be nicer to people?" Asked Roni in a whisper.

Liam looked pleadingly at him." Yes, but I regretted it immed…"

Roni had pressed the button on the edge and fell to the water, he stood up and headed to camp.

"Roni, are you aware that you have just forfeited the challenge?" Asked Chris.

"To hell with your challenge." Swore Roni without turning back.

"Well, I guess that means that immunity goes to Phoebe and Seamus." Announced Chris.

None of teens applauded. In fact no one even smiled. They were all still taking in what just happened.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Just when I thought I wouldn't meet someone as bad as Christina and Harvey H, one pops right around the corner.

**Phoebe:** I guess I sort of knew deep inside that Liam was just using me, but I didn't want to admit it because I always wanted that perfect friendship. Who was I kidding?

**Marianne:** That is not my friend from childhood, that is a mere shell of a once gifted young man.

**Seamus:** The immunity doesn't taste so good all of a sudden. The only thing I'm relieved about is that he didn't get to reveal my story.

**Harvey:** I spit at people like that. Ultimate scum of earth are the liars and backstabbers.

**Liam:** Everything I worked for is gone. Everything I had, everyone I've known, totally deleted from my life… (He pushes the camera out of his vision as he starts crying).

**Chris**: Dammit, I had the question about Seamus' sap story prepared. Then again, the drama we got was more than satisfying.

* * *

Chris gave everyone a short break to recover, Harvey wanted to check on Roni. He found him in a place he knew Roni would go to to be alone, a waterfall a short walk into the forest.

"How're you holding up? Asked Harvey.

"Fine." Mumbled Roni. He had not yet changed his clothes and was poking the soil with a stick.

"Chris is going to do the elimination in a few minutes." Told Harvey.

"K." Replied Roni.

"I'm assuming our vote is going to be for him tonight." Nodded Harvey.

"No, you vote for whoever you want. I'm not voting for him." Said Roni.

"What? Even after all that?" Asked Harvey amazed.

"I'm not like him. What good will it do now?" Shrugged Roni.

"I understand. Now come on, you must be freezing." Beckoned Harvey.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** After the numerous times he would tell me how I was his best friend, so easily the fame of the contest would get to him… Pity.

**Harvey:** I respect his decision, but in such a condition, he is entitled to be angry. I am surprised that he isn't more vengeful.

**Chef:** Yeah das right, go out in yo clothes all wet so you can catch som'en. More work for me. Good for nothing ungrateful kids.

* * *

Seamus was allowed the weekly call to his brother. He was beyond excited as he awaited an answer.

"Hi! Seamus!? Is that you?" Asked the kid overjoyed.

"Yeah it's me buddy, how are you?" Asked Seamus.

"I'm great because you are doing great in the show! The last episode was sooo fun I wish I was there." Beamed Jake.

"Yeah but I blew it in the darts." Laughed Seamus.

"We all know you suck at those. Hey Seamus, you should vote for that little boy, he is really mean." Told Jake.

"I know bro, I know. I'm doing that tonight. So how's mom? Did the doctors say anything at all?" Asked Seamus seriously but gently.

"They finished giving her medicines but she is still sleeping. The doctor lady told me she was going to be alright and won't be long before she wakes up. I really miss her, and I miss you." Informed Jake.

"That's good to hear and I know you do, I miss you so much and I cant wait till I'm done and come back to you, but you know I have to go on so I can bring lots and lots of money so I can take you to carnival rides every day, and I'll buy you lots of toys and all the candy you want." Promised Seamus.

"REALLY? Seamus you're the best! I love you! But not before mommy is all better right?" Yelled Jake out of joy.

"Of course bro, you're a good boy, such a good boy and mom would be proud of you." Told Seamus tearing up.

"Yay!... Oh man, they said I have to hang up. I'll be watching you bro! Win for mommy and me. Bye!" He called out before hanging up.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Just you wait Jake, I am going to come home and we are going to be a happy family once again.

**Chris:** At first I was against the whole calling his brother thing, but then I noticed the potential of it being a ratings magnet.

* * *

Chris and the campers were gathered around the campfire.

"Boy, you could cut the tension with a knife. I'm sure you realize that nothing stays secret on this island so just go ahead and get your skeletons out of the closet, it'll be good to build more drama." Urged Chris.

The campers seemed to ignore him.

"Ah well, it was worth a try. So Seamus and Phoebe are off the menu, there are only five nominees for voting tonight." Told Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Try to get out of this elimination jerk!

**Phoebe:** God can punish you, not me. I vote for Harvey instead.

**Harvey:** Sharon and Marianne will have to wait tonight, my vote has to go to Liam. Justice to whom justice is due.

**Liam:** It's hopeless, if I survive this then I'm sure Chris would have miscounted. Anyway, I vote for Harvey, he's the only choice I got.

**Roni:** No one can say you don't deserve it, but I won't vote for you.

* * *

The contestants were back to the ceremony impatiently, waiting for Chris.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have six marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Seamus and Phoebe."

They were passive as they got them.

"The next two marshmallows go to…"

"Roni"

"Sharon"

"Next up we have Marianne." Said Chris leaving Liam and Harvey.

Harvey was frowning, Liam had a longing look on his eyes as his head was bent down.

"Harvey, this is your first time in this position. You have been playing it safe during all the competition, do you feel your plan has reversed on you while you didn't secure close friendships?" Asked Chris.

"I admit I am worried, but I don't think I am leaving." Answered Harvey.

"Liam, this day had its toll on you massively, how are you coping?" Asked Chris.

"Please just move along." Urged Liam with an inaudible voice.

"As you wish, so without any more stalling, the final marshmallow goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Harvey"

"Liam, I regret to tell you that your time here is officially over. Time for you to depart." Told Chris.

Liam looked one last time at the other contestants as he boarded the boat, they had all walked back to camp. Except for two, Phoebe and Roni stood looking at him as he sailed away.

* * *

"May I just say how proud I am of myself for coming up with this challenge? The drama literally couldn't reach any higher. Liam has been exposed, Roni has gotten his home letter. Harvey has lost his temper. Will Sharon and Marianne get along now? Has Harvey's plan begun to lose its effect? Will Phoebe win all the other challenges? Watch us next time for an exciting top six challenge on Total Drama: Reality Edition."

* * *

Liam was dropped off at the Playa Des Losers, he was in no mood to meet the other eliminated contestants. Before he got to the resort, someone towered in front of him.

"Serves you right. You are just as bad as Christina." Spat Toby.

"Hahahahaha." Laughed Randall and Trixie from behind Toby." What a loser."

Alex ran up to him and kicked his foot.

"You suck!" He Shouted.

They then left him to soak in his self loathing.

"_You suck…_" Was all he could think about till the rest of his stay here and for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Harvey: Liam**

**Liam: Harvey**

**Marianne: Liam**

**Phoebe: Harvey**

**Roni: Marianne**

**Seamus: Liam**

**Sharon: Liam**

**Total:**

**Marianne: 1**

**Harvey: 2**

**Liam: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey R – Marianne – Roni – Phoebe – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley – Nora – Christina – Daniel – Harvey H – Alice – Liam

* * *

That was one of the most difficult chapters to write, thinking of all the questions, and their answers was difficult. Not to mention finding a way to get Liam to fall but also to reveal all the bad he has done. Even now, Liam sill blames me and calls me out that I did it incorrectly, that he wouldn't have said he was good natured, but it couldn't be done any other way. So the last antagonist has bitten the dust. How will drama form between the final six protagonist or protagonist like contestants? You'll just have to read to find out. A little note concerning the challenge idea, I only recently watched Total Drama Pahkitew Island, at least a year after I wrote this, I was surprised to see that there was a challenge pretty similar to this. I can safely say, I DO OWN THIS CHALLENGE XD. No disclaimer this time.

Liam: I don't suck... do I? Review please.


	25. Chapter 25: Cuffed To Fate

We are getting ever closer to the final chapter, who will it be? Who will it be!?

To my reviewers:  
_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Yeah apparently no more evil doers, but drama doers never end... Poor Roni, having been stabbed by his close friend and then to have someone think he would go crazy XD Let's see if he goes crazy or not...

_**Curcle:**_ Harvey huh, a first! Most were predicting Seamus, some Sharon, some Roni... Never Harvey, but I can see your point. Who knows, he does have the boys as friends and the girls fighting over his vote so he could just outlast them all.

New Cast reveals: As I mentioned in one of the previous chapters, my next project will be a Total Drama/Pokemon crossover with twenty seven Pokemon competing. The cast has been decided. So every chapter I will reveal a few characters from the story, in no particular order...  
-**Wormadam(plant cloak)**: Female, 30 years old, The Aristocrat  
-**Dragonair**: Female: 17 years old, The Elegant One  
-**Serperior**: Male: 17 years old, The Level-Headed Leader  
-**Carvanha**: Female, 16 years old, The Short Fuse  
-**Buizel**: Male, 15 years old, The Fun Lover

**Random Fun Fact:** Marlene was a character I had to quickly get rid of at the start because she gave me problems irl for using her in the story. It was too late to remove her since I was already 2 chapters in to it. So I just settled for eliminating her immediately.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Cuffed To Fate**

Chris stood atop the same dock. He looked to be excited.

"Alright ma homies, you are now watching the final six episode of Total Drama. We are getting ever closer to the desired prize, who will it be?" Asked Chris.

"Last time, the girls clashed at last with Marianne proving her point to Sharon. Phoebe was caught in the middle of it. Sharon realized she was defeated. Marianne went aggressive to protect her boyfriend. The boys were playing it cool and straying from any drama, but thanks to yours truly, that didn't last long. We had a specially planned challenge prepared for this stage of the competition that was expected to turn things all around."

"The challenge was a brain churning recollection and truth telling based trivia game. The campers had to remember things that happened in their stay here for the first half of the challenge. Simple enough, however part two is where it got interesting. Round two included revealing almost all the hidden secrets that were sure to churn up the drama. We managed to get Sharon to confess her flirting with Harvey and many others, Roni to confess to voting for Marianne, Phoebe and Liam to voting to Daniel, and many of Liam's devious actions. His sabotaging crimes, his lies, his cheatings, his plots, and all his eliminations. Basically, everything he had done was unveiled. Evil aren't I?"

"Eventually, Roni forfeited leaving Phoebe and Seamus to win immunity, which they probably didn't need since the votes were mostly directed at a devastated Liam marking the seventh spot. What mentality will Roni be in today? Will there be a hookup so far in the competition? And who is going to work hand in hand with their buddy to escape utter defeat? Stay with us for a brand new episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Girls' cabin**

* * *

The girls were still basking in the shock of the challenge. None of them said anything since arriving.

"Its unbelievable how many rotten people I've met on this island." Commented Sharon.

"Are you trying to hint at something?" Snapped Marianne accusingly.

"What? What do you mean?" Responded Sharon surprised.

"Just come out and say it instead of beating around the bush." Continued Marianne.

"How dare you accuse me of anything? I didn't do anything. I meant Liam and you know that, unless you were feeling like it. Otherwise you wouldn't get defensive about it." Retorted Sharon.

"I have nothing to feel ashamed of. You are the one who should be ashamed, you flirted with Harvey, just to get his vote against me, and you got Roni to vote for me for the past several challenges." Attacked Marianne.

"WHAT!? I never flirted! I was just winking to Harvey to remind him to take my offer, which I repeat, I never specified in who to vote for. As for Roni, that is a total lie, I did no such thing, he was voting for you on his own." Yelled Sharon.

"You even admitted it and you're still lying. I know you put Roni up to…" Marianne was replying when she was interrupted.

"Will you two just shut up?! I can't take it anymore, it's always constant fighting ever since we got here. Can't we all just act like civilized people for once? You both should be ashamed of yourselves!" Scolded Phoebe silencing them both before she stormed out of the cabin.

The girls stood aghast at the normally friendly and calm Phoebe's outburst.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Marianne:** Okay so I feel bad about acting up, but I'm so worried about Seamus. We are so close and every action should be monitored or else I might lose him right out of my grasp. I would never forgive myself if that were to happen.

**Sharon:** I really don't want this to happen, but it keeps on happening, from Christina, to Harvey H, to Liam, and now probably Marianne, but I always end up colliding with them. Maybe they see me as a threat, maybe I can't stand people being bad, or maybe I'm just fighting for my place. All I know is that I can't help but get caught up in drama for some reason.

**Phoebe:** I'm tired, so tired. I just wanna go home already.

* * *

**Boys' cabin  
**

* * *

The boys also looked sullen. The atmosphere was grave and quiet.

"You know, if you look at it in another perspective, this competition is a representation of life." Spoke Harvey.

"Do elaborate oh wise one." Drawled Roni mockingly.

"It has its ups and downs, it has bad people, it has challenges and hardships, it has success, it has failure, it has friendships and it has relationships breaking apart. In the end, we end up learning from it and growing in a way." Explained Harvey.

"Harvey, my friend, is that you in there or Miss Alice?" Asked Seamus jokingly.

"I'm saying this, for us to not look at it negatively. We should move on." Told Harvey.

"Nice." Nodded Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Harvey: **I wanted to lighten the mood, I don't know, I just made things up and it worked.

**Seamus:** Every time someone bad loses we think we are done, this time there can't possibly be a similar scenario, Sharon is a good person, Harvey is a good person, Phoebe is a good person, Roni is a good person, and Marianne is definitely a good person.

* * *

The island was no longer crowded or noisy during the day, so few contestants meant that they could enjoy the quietness of the island. Harvey thought about checking up on Seamus, he was surprised to find that Marianne was not with him for once.

"How come I don't see Marianne here?" Joked Harvey.

"Hey Harvey, she's with Phoebe. So how're you? You've been one of the surprises you know, no offense but I'm amazed you're still in this contest. Sorry, that did sound offensive haha." Stumbled Seamus.

"Its alright, I am surprised myself. I managed to stay away from fights, that's how. I don't see you in fights much either, so you understand me." Said Harvey.

"Right, besides the clashes with Dominick and Harvey H, I didn't get into the drama, I really can't afford to you know. I have a really important reason to win this contest. You could say its… well, nevermind." Stopped Seamus.

"I understand you well Seamus, do not worry, you are doing fine. The votes are obviously not your way for the time being. I'm pretty sure you'll make the top four at the least." Eased Harvey.

"Thank you, I hope so for you as well." Thanked Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Seamus:** I almost blew it again! Luckily it was Harvey, he is like the least curious person on earth, so he won't ask any further.

**Harvey:** Strange, Seamus wanted to talk, but stopped himself. Marianne told me, but she doesn't want anybody else to know. Am I the only one who knows? Does Seamus not know that I know? I better not intervene.

* * *

Sharon decided that she didn't want to ask Harvey for help, she realized he had not helped her when Miss Alice lost, she thought Marianne had won, but she still had another option.

"You know, funny thing is, I've been asking Harvey for voting help for a couple of challenges, and it was hard. In the end he didn't help me. And then I find out that you have been voting for Marianne all this time. I was so dumb." Spoke Sharon to Roni.

"You thought that since I know her more than Harvey does, I would not vote for her right? But also, I know you more than Harvey does I think. Honestly, Marianne has more people on her side than you do, and she's a threat now." Said Roni.

"You must think I'm desperate, or even low coming to you for help, but…" Sharon trailed off.

"No, you're right to. She has got Phoebe and Seamus on her side, and that's a big threat. I don't know what's up with Harvey, but he's more on your side than hers, he has been voting for her with me a few times. If you want, I'll ask him what the matter is." Promised Roni.

"That would be great. I wish I had talked to you earlier, we might have avoided Miss Alice's elimination." Lamented Sharon.

"We couldn't, not with Liam targeting people." Frowned Roni.

"Yeah, I'm so relieved he lost. What a snake!" She spat.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Sharon:** All this time I was asking Harvey, and Roni turned out to be voting for her. At least I know that I got someone with me. I'm just sad Harvey didn't side with me.

**Roni:** Why is Harvey not helping Sharon? She even flirted with him! Harvey has some explaining to do.

* * *

Marianne was cautious about approaching Phoebe, she did not know if she was mad at her and didn't want to talk to her.

"Can I sit with you?" Asked Marianne.

"Sure, why not?" Allowed Phoebe.

She sat down with her, both looking ahead of them in silence.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I'm sorry I was being such a jerk lately. I'm just worried. I am going against my ideals and fighting and planning against a fellow friend of mine, of fear that I may fail Seamus. I'm disgusted with myself sometimes, the only thing pushing me back up is that my intention is pure. Then again, is it really?" Marianne broke down.

"You're fighting for your love, what can be more pure? I'm not mad at you Marianne, I'm mad at this place, this situation we are in. I'm tired of all the drama. I don't want us to fight anymore. I want us to all get along. Yes in the end there will be one winner, but must we really wish harm upon them? They succeeded, what's so bad about that?" Told Phoebe.

"You're absolutely right Phoebe, but sometimes it's not only about our wants. Sometimes there is a need behind it, and then it stops being just a competition. It then becomes a battle, and you can't leave a battle a loser." Hinted Marianne vaguely.

Phoebe wanted to counter but thought she shouldn't question Marianne's reasons. She obviously seemed determined.

"Contestants, its time for your fifth to last challenge, please head to the mess hall." Announced Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Marianne:** I wanted to tell her, but I already know she wont vote for us, so its not like I needed to convince her. I'm feeling confident that Seamus' stay is now secured.

**Phoebe:** Maybe its love, driving her to be so ambitious. I don't really approve but I kinda understand. I trust that she won't go overboard though, but then again Liam and Christina broke that trust, could Marianne also do that? I hope not, more than anything else.

* * *

All six were in the mess hall. Chris was there holding a small box. One of the tables had three plates on it.

"So, how are you all? Hopefully you didn't kill each other since the elimination." Joked Chris sinisterly.

"Why would we? We're all a big happy family." Retorted Marianne daringly.

"Oh yeah? You just helped me decide on a small detail in today's challenge." Replied Chris evilly.

"This doesn't sound good." Mumbled Marianne.

"Today, you will be competing in what I like to call, the Total Drama Triathlon." Announced Chris." You will be working in pairs in three small tasks, each time the winning pair will earn a point. In the end we will be at one of three possible endings, either we have a three way tie in which everyone will be up for elimination, or we end up with a team winning all three tasks, where both will be immune and the other four are fair game, and the third situation where there would be a team with two wins, one with no wins, and a team with one win. The winning team would win a small prize and immunity, the team with one win would only be safe whereas the team with no wins is the one up for immunity. That means the vote would be restricted to two people only." Said Chris excitedly.

"That is horrible, I prefer the first option where all six of us have an equal chance." Voiced Harvey.

"I wouldn't, that would be anti-dramatic." Argued Chris.

"Do we get to pick who we work with?" Asked Roni.

"Yeah well Marianne sealed that decision, I was initially going to let you decide, but then thought, there is a better way to make this exciting. I am going to choose who works with who." Answered Chris.

"Thanks a lot Marianne." Spoke Roni sarcastically.

"The previous challenge's winners are the first pair, so Seamus and Phoebe. The second pair is Harvey and Roni. Leaving Sharon with Marianne." Decided Chris.

"Oh come on, they're the perfect pair, you just wanted an excuse to put me with her." Whined Sharon.

"Yes, yes I did. Serves you all right to talk back to me. Anyway, so to make things more interesting, you will also be doing it like you were in the labyrinth challenge, cuffed to each other by the ankles." Informed Chris.

"Oh no." Moaned Phoebe." That's so impractical and uncomfortable."

"Music to my ears." Smiled Chris." Your first task is for one of you to feed his/her partner a dish of peas. It's up to you to decide among you who will be the feeder and who will be eating. You will also be cuffed by the wrists for this task only, and the feeder will be blindfolded."

"You will eat." Ordered Harvey to Roni.

"Don't I get a say in, ugh nevermind. Arguing with you is useless." Muttered Roni.

"There is no way I'm eating, and you know it." Refused Marianne.

"Fine, unlike you, I'm easy going." Rebutted Sharon.

"I am so, just not when it comes to food." Tried Marianne.

"So what would you prefer?" Asked Seamus.

"I don't know, I like peas, but I'm also a little slow." Said Phoebe.

"Then you can do the feeding, don't hesitate to just stuff them in me." Advised Seamus.

"One more thing, if you decide you just can't go on with your teammate, then you can choose to quit and lose your chance for immunity." Told Chris.

The campers looked at him, as if saying that was not an option.

"Alrighty then, we have our teams decided, and they're ready for the first task. Will a pair throw in the towel deciding they just can't stand each other? Will a pair sweep the others off with a mind blowing three point total? What mayhem can the unsuitable pairings bring between the contestants? Keep on watching to find out." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I hate you Chris, did you have to put me with her?

**Marianne:** I would like to see us being in danger together, then I can ensure that Seamus has no more threats.

**Roni:** He put me with Harvey and then expects drama? How?

* * *

The three eaters were seated next to each other with the people doing the feeding standing behind them blindfolded. A dish of fresh green peas was placed in front of them.

"Alright, you cannot miss a single piece, you have to eat all of them." Told Chris." Start on the count of three, one, two, three! GO!"

They started picking at the dish clumsily, Chris had interns ready to add any peas if someone drops any. Phoebe was feeling around the dish, Seamus was steadying her hand, she managed to get spoonfuls of peas and was accurately feeding him Marianne was hurriedly feeding Sharon one piece at a time, missing some. Harvey was clumsily picking them and slamming them in Roni's mouth not hitting the mark most of the times.

"Be careful, just let it in the air I'll catch the spoon." Yelled Roni.

"Be quiet and eat." Silenced Harvey.

"Hurry up Marianne, don't just take one piece at a time, we'll never finish like that." Told Sharon.

"We'll drop em if I get more." Said Marianne.

"That's ok. Just hurry." She told her.

"Doing good Phoebe." Said Seamus in between spoons.

"Aren't you chewing them?" Asked Phoebe.

"No need, this is quicker." Told Seamus.

They continued with Marianne still going slow, Harvey dropping many pieces and Phoebe mashing up the pieces making it easier to gather them.

"You know what, just get this over with." Said Harvey as he picked up the whole dish and started dumping the contents in Roni's mouth, half the dish spilling all over." We're done."

"You're not, you have to wait till the interns count how many have been dropped so they can add the same amount back." Said Chris.

"Vug you Avey!" Cursed Roni with a huge mouthful.

"Ugh hurry, we haven't even reached half the initial amount." Ordered Sharon.

"Use that mouth of yours for something other than talking for once." Silenced Marianne.

"You better not mean that in a bad way." Warned Sharon.

"Hahahaha! There is the excitement I was hoping for." Laughed Chris.

"Chris, we're done." Announced Seamus.

"True you are, Seamus and Phoebe win the first task." Announced Chris after checking that they had not lost any pieces.

"This is all your fault!" Accused Roni.

"With that big mouth, you'd think you could hold down a few peas." Retorted Harvey.

"Wow, this task is full of sexual innuendo." Said Chris." Moving on to the next."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Huh, Phoebe and I make a good team. I would love to win again, it would make Jake so happy.

**Harvey:** Damn, I was with Roni and we lost in an eating challenge?

**Roni:** I'm starting to regret my words, maybe it's not the best thing to put Harvey with me.

**Sharon:** I'll let it slide so I don't give Chris what he wants, or lose Phoebe or Harvey. I really have to think my actions before doing them from now on.

* * *

Chris had taken them to the base of the cliff from day one.

"Alright, for your second task, you are going to run to a cave near here and bring back a statuette. The cave is just to the side of the path that starts going upwards to the edge of the cliff." Told Chris.

"What's the catch?" Asked Roni.

"Oh nothing, there's no catch this time." Smiled Chris.

"Not buying it." Refused Roni.

"No problem, you'll find out in the task. Also, you all have to bring a statuette, it is required for the last task, and the last task will commence as soon as you return, so people who win this task will have an advantage." Advised Chris." You may start….NOW!"

They all ran ahead. Marianne and Sharon making proper progress. Harvey and Roni near them with Phoebe and Seamus falling back. They were stumbling due to the unevenness.

"This isn't working." Said Seamus.

"I'm sorry, my feet are smaller than yours, it's hard to run." Apologized Phoebe.

"It's alright, lets try our hardest." Smiled Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** I hope Marianne is doing better than I am right now.

**Phoebe:** Seamus is a really nice guy, he doesn't pressure someone or judge them when they mess up, I can easily see why Marianne loves him.

**Sharon:** It wasn't too hard to do the next task because Marianne and I are almost the same figure so running wasn't too complicated, even while bound.

* * *

Harvey and Roni were trying to run fast but their legs were rubbing against each other and causing rough friction, they were tripping sometimes as well.

"Hurry up Roni." Commanded Harvey.

"It's hard to run tied to your giant Shawarma legs." Retorted Roni.

"Step on it before I step on you." Returned Harvey.

In their name calling, they had made it inside the cave without realizing. They then found the statuette that was at the mouth of the cave.

"Harvey, why aren't you voting for Marianne? Even more importantly, why are you not helping Sharon, even after she flirted with you?" Asked Roni.

"For heaven's sake, she didn't flirt with me." Answered Harvey ignoring the question.

"Tell me." Urged Roni.

"I don't want to vote for Seamus." Replied Harvey.

"You don't have to vote for Seamus, but vote for Marianne." Told Roni.

"I also can't do that." Said Harvey.

"Why the hell not? You were perfectly fine a few challenges ago." Roni started getting annoyed.

"I just don't want to." Said Harvey stubbornly.

He walked away but Roni stopped him.

"So you would rather vote for me than for Marianne now?" Asked Roni challengingly.

"No." Said Harvey briefly.

"What were you going to do if Sharon and Phoebe were not choices then? You don't want to vote for Seamus or Marianne." Egged on Roni.

"I'll get to that when I get to that, you have no right asking me who I want to vote for. So stop bugging me about it and keep to yourself." Blocked Harvey.

They grew silent for a moment, they then heard a growl. They turned back to find a bear towering over them.

"AAAAHHHH!" They both screamed before bolting out of the cave.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Harvey has a head harder than rock, once he gets one of his ideas he just sticks to it, and wont change, no matter how wrong, stupid, or hurtful it is.

**Harvey:** Bear?! DAMN! I wish this bear gets stuck in Chris' tent.

**Marianne:** I saw Harvey and Roni running out of the cave with a bear on their tail. Wow, Chris should see a psychiatrist.

* * *

Marianne and Sharon took the opportunity to approach the empty cave and take the statuette back to camp.

"We got lucky on that one." Said Sharon.

"Don't be insensitive, they have a bear chasing them and all you can think about is that we are winning." Scolded Marianne.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying that we got lucky. Like you're one to talk, all you care about is Seamus. You would probably take out your own sister for him." Retorted Sharon.

Marianne gasped, but made no attempt at delivering a comeback. They made it back to camp to find that Chris, Roni and Harvey were behind Chef as he subdued the raging bear.

"Nevermind us, just go about your next task." Said Chris." What you have to do is arrange these statuettes in a tiki tower in the order of their elimination as each statuette is in the shape of one of the eliminated contestants. Be wary that there are some doubles, for the returnees. The first pair to arrange them properly wins the third point, oh and since Marianne and Sharon managed to get here with their statuette first, they win the point tying with Seamus and Phoebe. Roni and Harvey, you guys better pick up the pace."

Sharon and Marianne quickly began their work. Harvey and Roni waited for Chef to handle the bear before returning to the cave to pick up the statuette. Phoebe and Seamus then arrived looking exhausted.

"Are we too late?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** My new fear has become the fear of bears.

**Sharon:** She didn't reply, that must mean I was right. If that's what love does, then I don't want to be in a relationship.

**Marianne:** I don't… only care about Seamus. I care. I really do. Don't I?

* * *

Marianne and Sharon were building their totem pole while Phoebe and Seamus had just started, Roni and Harvey were on their way back. When they arrived, Chris explained the challenge and they were now with the others. Marianne and Sharon were ahead of the others with Seamus and Phoebe making quick progress. Harvey and Roni were getting to it quickly.

"This is our chance, if we lose this, then its one of us going home tonight." Spoke Roni.

"Quickly then, you remember the order and I'll put them." Said Harvey.

"Yeah, take the easy way out, as usual." Scoffed Roni.

"Brain stuff is your expertise not mine." Replied Harvey.

"What is your expertise again? Oh right, its lying down and sleeping isn't it." Mocked Roni.

"Just shut up and work." Silenced Harvey.

"Okay let me think, who lost after Beatrice…" Whispered Seamus.

"I think it was Roni." Said Phoebe.

"Right, I couldn't remember cause he is here now." Said Seamus.

"Then it was Randall. Then Alex. Then…" Spoke Phoebe as she assembled the pole.

"Right, don't forget that Lillian lost before Janice." Said Marianne.

"I know, after that was Bradley, all thanks to that stupid Christina." Said Sharon.

"Then Nora, or was it Christina?" Asked Marianne.

"Nora, I know exactly when Christina lost. It was one of the best moments on this place." Told Sharon.

"Okay." Said Marianne.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Just when you think you got the best deal, it turns out to be a catastrophe. Does Harvey not realize this is a challenge? We are so close to losing!

**Sharon:** We were in the lead but somehow Harvey and Roni gained up on us. If they win then it'll be a three way tie and anyone can lose. I'm scared of that outcome.

**Marianne:** Looking back, Sharon did have a lot of trouble here. I feel bad going against her, but I have to. Please forgive me.

* * *

Harvey and Roni had only three more statuettes to place. Phoebe and Seamus were at Lydia's tiki. Marianne and Sharon were only two statuettes behind Roni and Harvey.

"Harvey H, Miss Alice and Liam. There, done!" Said Harvey.

Chris was making his way to them when the statue began to wobble. Some of the heads were not correctly positioned and it suddenly tumbled down.

"NO!" Shrieked Roni.

"It was in the right order though." Said Harvey.

"Doesn't matter, you have to build it again since I never got to see it." Informed Chris.

"You had one job!" Shouted Roni at Harvey.

"We're done!" Beamed both Marianne and Sharon.

Chris walked over and checked their totem pole.

"Indeed you are, we have our winners!" Announced Chris.

"I hate you!" Fumed Roni at Harvey.

"That means ladies that you win today's prize, you two will get to spend the night on top of the mountain in a hot water spring that will relax you completely." Told Chris.

"Woo!" Shrieked both of them.

"Harvey and Roni, I have unfortunate news, the two of you are the only nominees for tonight's elimination. Everyone else is safe." Told Chris.

They just frowned and sat in silence.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Wow, Marianne and Sharon? How did they ever do it?

**Roni:** Great, great job. Keep your lazy ass seated and wait till we get eliminated. (He shakes his head disappointedly)

**Marianne:** How better can this be? Both Seamus and I are safe even though we were on different teams! I can't believe we are both going to be in the top five.

**Sharon:** Oh no! Why is it them? This is the worst possible turnout. Now one of the only two people I could have depended on is leaving. I always get the worst luck.

* * *

Sharon had once again gone over to Roni.

"I'm sorry, this must be the worst case scenario for you. If it makes any difference, I absolutely hate it too. You two were the best bets I had." Lamented Sharon.

"Harvey wont help you in the votes and he wont tell me why not. I wish I can help you, and I would, if I survive tonight." Said Roni.

"Are you kidding? You're not losing, you got Phoebe, and I'm on your side and maybe Seamus even." Eased Sharon.

"Thanks." Smiled Roni meekly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon: **If Roni loses then I wont have anyone left to vote with me and I am definitely out. Harvey has to lose.

**Roni:** It probably will come to a tie. I doubt Marianne will vote with me after she found out I was voting against her, same goes to Seamus. If it comes to a tie, I'm sure I can win since Harvey won't lift a damn finger.

* * *

Marianne was talking to Phoebe, she was convincing her to vote with her.

"Come on Phoebe you have to help me, He's a danger to Seamus, and to me." Urged Marianne.

"Marianne do you realize what you're asking of me?" Phoebe refused.

"I know, but its going to happen sooner or later, and we're so close. It's not like it would be much different. This will make it much easier because he is a threat if he stays." Convinced Marianne.

"I don't care about threats, I care about friends." Decided Phoebe.

"If that's how you feel then… Then I won't be your friend if you don't help me." Whispered Marianne.

Phoebe gasped and looked at her sadly.

"I hope you decide correctly." Said Marianne before walking away.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I'm a horrible horrible person for doing this, I hate myself for it. It doesn't matter though because I'm doing it for my love.

**Phoebe:** (She is utterly shocked) How could she!? How could she say that!? How could she make me do that!?

* * *

Chris had gathered them at the bonfire ceremony. Harvey and Roni were seated in front of the others on a separate log.

"This is intense, two best friends going head to head against one another for the coveted fifth position in the final five. Who will it be? I certainly have my bets placed. I even have a preference. I mean, the show wouldn't be the same without the pain magnet." Spoke Chris.

"Thanks, I'm flattered." Drawled Roni.

"Anyway, without further ado, let's get on with the show. You guys are going to vote for either Harvey or Roni. The two of you also get to vote and while it sounds ridiculous, it is possible to get a selfless act of sacrifice. Anything can happen." Addressed Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** I never thought I would be doing this, but my vote is for Harvey.

**Harvey:** This is my fault, I may have not done enough in the challenge. I must work harder from now on, but I won't quit, I vote for Roni, I'm not stupid.

**Seamus:** It's a hard call, but Roni has been voting for Marianne for a while, I'm not sure who Harvey is voting for but I cant be unfair to him, especially without proof so my vote goes to Roni.

**Sharon:** Funny, only last time I was begging Harvey for his vote and now I'm voting for him. In the end, I have to stick by my ally and that appears to be Roni.

* * *

The contestants were back to the ceremony anxiously, waiting for Chris.

"You have all cast your votes. I here have five marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallows belonging to the immunity winners go to Sharon and Marianne. Two extra ones go to Phoebe and Seamus."

The last two remained unaffected. They lay waiting for their fate.

"Harvey, this is the third consecutive time you are in the bottom. I didn't expect that of you, who has been the least drama centered contestant Total Drama has witnessed. Would you rather let your friend remain or watch him depart while you stay and plunder the chances at winning?" Asked Chris.

"Of course I wouldn't want my friend to lose, but in this case, one of us is to leave and nothing can be done about that. In the end anyone would want the best for themselves." Replied Harvey democratically.

"Fair enough. Roni, Last time you were in this position was when you were cheated by Randall. Obviously you're doing something right to have reached this far, do you think the limited number of nominees has sealed your previously broken fate? Continued Chris.

"Since I was given a second chance, I believe my fate is to brave through, as farfetched as that seems. I wouldn't be surprised though if my time has come. My opponent over there is the embodiment of sheer luck." Replied Roni.

"Your fate could also be to lose, even with your second chance. I supposed we'll just have to see. Hence, the final marshmallow in the top six goes to…"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Harvey"

"Roni, seventh to leave, and then once again, placing in sixth. Your time is up." Told Chris.

Phoebe burst in to tears and ran to the cabin. Marianne looked guiltily at her and tried to call out for her but her voice failed her. Sharon huffed and left the ceremony after hugging Roni goodbye. Seamus offered Roni a small smile as he left. Harvey remained seated feeling the tension of the situation. Roni calmly boarded the boat that took him away, for the second and last time.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Sharon:** What!? This is terrible, utterly terrible! I hate this!

**Phoebe:** (She is crying) My friends, those I considered the closest to me are the cause of my pain. Not an enemy, not a stranger but my closest friends. I wanna go home, this is the worst position I have ever been in and I wish I didn't have to vote.

**Harvey:** … Damn.

* * *

"Ah well, its unlucky, but either way I'm glad, cause we got to see tear jerking drama. Marianne has been resorting to extreme lengths to get her deeds done. Harvey and Roni had a fit before they separated. Sharon had a change of heart as she sided with Roni. We are officially down to five contestants who were present since day one. No more returnees. Has the game already been sealed to one of either Marianne or Seamus? Will Seamus find out about Marianne's ministrations? And what will the next chapter hold for our sad contestants? Tune in next time to find out on the action packed fourth to last challenge of Total Drama: Reality Edition!" Ended Chris.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Harvey: Roni**

**Marianne: Roni  
**

**Phoebe: Roni**

**Roni: Harvey**

**Seamus: Roni**

**Sharon: Harvey**

**Total:**

**Harvey: 2**

**Roni: 4 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey R – Marianne – Phoebe – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley – Nora – Christina – Daniel – Harvey H – Alice – Liam – Roni

* * *

Roni must be one of the unluckiest contestants ever, well besides Leshawna, I still hate what they did to her in TDI -.-, only five remain, a surviving Sharon, a broken down Phoebe, a love deranged Marianne, a confused Harvey, and Seamus on a life/death quest. I obviously couldn't let Roni go too far because he was a returnee, it just wouldn't be that fair.

Roni: At least I won't be in any more danger (falls out of boat) Sigh, nevermind, just review.


	26. Chapter 26: Reality Hits Hard

Gasp! two chapters in less than 24 hours? What is going on. I'll tell you, I'm just as excited to post it as the thousands, well, hundreds. okay two readers are to read it XD.

**Special Disclaimer:** This is the last challenge that does not belong to me, or the makers of Total Drama. This challenge belongs to **_cragmiteblaster_**. Check out his story!

To my loyal reviewers:  
_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Wouldn't you practically do anything to make sure your love wins? Which is why some people see Marianne as a good person and some think she is a villain, where in truth her actions make her a gray morality character. As for me, come on, take a few guesses XD its not that hard. I'll love you forever if you figure who I am out from the first guess :D.

_**Curcle:**_ It was complicated? Wasn't it the same challenge as in TDI when Heather was with Owen and Gwen with Geoff and Leshawna with Duncan? Also, a mistake on my part concerning Harvey, he was in the bottom two 2 times in a row, not three. But here's a question to get you thinking. If Seamus really is Gary Stu (ish) would he really win it? Afterall, nobody likes a gary stu winning. Its ironic because all this time I was worried Phoebe was the one to be mary sue (ish).

New Cast Reveals:  
**Charmeleon:** Male, 17 years old, The Mischievous  
**Chimecho:** Female, 16 years old, The Windy One  
**Sunflora:** Female, 30 years old, The Motherly One  
**Volcarona:** Female, 17 years old, The Sassy Sista  
**Avalugg:** Male, 18 years old, The Wall

**Random Fun Fact:** Originally I wasn't intending on using Marianne in the story at all, she was a late addition, in fact she is the furthest to go out of all the ones I added newly to the cast. I was expecting her to be bland and difficult to write because I don't know that much about her. Luckily, the coupling made it easier to write for her, it probably brought out the best in her as well, well not really in these late chapters XD

* * *

**Chapter 26: Reality Hits Hard**

Chris stood facing the dock looking eager. He had his signature mug of late.

"Hello viewers to the twenty-sixth episode of Total Drama, last time with the absence of Liam, the drama was all over. Or so we thought, Sharon and Marianne were still at it, and along with them, Harvey and Roni had their first quarrel. Harvey's neutrality is apparently not effective as he wavers between Marianne and Sharon sinking deeper in the hole of debt he dug himself."

"The challenge involved cuffing each two contestants together and putting them through three minigames. There was no set winning position as the game could have gone in any direction. As a result, Harvey and Roni who couldn't score a single win due to them bickering were both placed in the elimination pedestal. Remarkably, Sharon and Marianne were the winners, ironic isn't it!? In the end, the voting was in favor of Harvey thanks to Marianne manipulating Phoebe's vote."

"Now all the returnees are gone and we are back to the long running contestants. We are down to the final five who have each suffered countless ordeals and tribulations. What traumatizing action-packed challenge have we planned for them this time? When will the couple be separated? And will Phoebe ever forgive Marianne? All the answers right now on Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Boys' cabin**

* * *

"Man I feel so happy." Said Seamus giddily.

There was no reply from Harvey, for obvious reasons.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Seamus mentally hit himself." Are you okay Harvey?"

"Fine." Harvey Replied plainly.

"I'll miss Roni, he had a big chance at winning. I didn't think his time would come." Commented Seamus.

"Yes, no one did." Agreed Harvey lost in thought.

There was silence, Seamus didn't know how to react.

"So… best of luck in the future challenges okay?" Stumbled Seamus.

"Back at you." Returned Harvey emotionlessly.

"Great." Said Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Well that was dumb of me, I'm elated to still be here. I'm so close to saving my family but I should have been careful what I was saying. He just lost his best friend.

**Harvey:** I still can't believe what happened. How can Roni lose when he knows double as many of the people left as I do? In order for me to have survived that elimination, there are three scenarios. Either Sharon and Marianne both helped me, which I doubt because Sharon lost her trust in me. Second possibility is if Phoebe didn't vote for me which lets face it is impossible, or if Seamus didn't, but he is sticking by Marianne. The third one is that Roni voted himself off and I would hate to think of that, I would be a terrible person if that was the case.

* * *

**Girls' cabin**

* * *

Since both Marianne and Sharon were in the spring, Phoebe was again left all alone in the cabin. She'd been crying her eyes out all night. Everyone of her close friends was gone, either had used her and left her or she was the reason she lost them. She believed she had no one left. After she had voted, she realized that Marianne was being a bad friend to her. She was not going to talk to Marianne again after she had so mercilessly manipulated her vote just to get what she wanted.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I don't want to ever have friends, I'm horrible to them, and they're horrible to me. I should just live life alone.

**Chris:** Sometimes on my show, I get to see stuff that bring tears to the eyes of anyone, it makes me want to just, just… exploit it and squeeze it for all the priceless ratings a show can offer.

* * *

High up on the mountain was a spring bubbling with heat and surrounding it was a thick fog of the evaporated smoke. The girls were currently sitting in the pool, all feelings of tension evaporated with the smoke, instead, a blissful smile adorned their calm faces.

"Ahhh. I have never been more relaxed." Commented Marianne.

"You should have been to the spa with us. It was magnificent, although I never got to fully enjoy it." Told Sharon.

"I miss our fans." Said Marianne.

"Whoa, you had fans before you came here?" Sharon asked shocked.

"Haha, I meant the electric fans Chris gave us as a prize. Sorry, I'm so relaxed." Corrected Marianne.

"Oh, hehe, yeah, and I miss our movies, and the cold water. Added Sharon.

"At least we got this unexpected prize. I doubt we'll be getting another. All that's left is the money." Said Marianne.

"We each have a twenty percent chance at winning now. Those are awesome odds. Remember when it was only one in twenty seven? That was like, not even five percent." Marveled Sharon.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I am so proud that Seamus is going to win, he needed it badly." Spoke Marianne in a trance.

"Not yet he hasn't." Corrected Sharon, more awake than Marianne.

"He will, I'm making sure he does." Continued Marianne.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Asked Sharon now fully alert.

"Mmm, let's continue tomorrow. I just wanna sleep like this." Ignored Marianne as she rolled over on lay her head on the edge.

"Are you crazy? We can't sleep here. We'll drown." Sharon frowned.

"I don't mind." Marianne smiled faintly.

Sharon rolled her eyes.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I'm so curious as to what she meant by making sure he wins. Did she cheat or something?

**Marianne:** The next morning I couldn't remember a thing other than that Sharon and I got into the spring and relaxed so much that we didn't fight. I wonder what happened after that.

* * *

After Marianne and Sharon were brought down from the mountain, they joined Seamus and Harvey for breakfast.

"Had fun baby?" Asked Seamus.

"You bet I did. It was the best night ever. The only thing that could have made it perfect was if you were there with me." Smiled Marianne brightly.

"Glad you had fun." Seamus hugged her.

Harvey was still silent and had barely touched his food.

"Harvey are you alright?" Asked Marianne.

"Fine." He replied.

Marianne was not convinced but Seamus nudged her to drop it. Sharon was mad at Harvey, and suspicious of Marianne. So she kept quiet. She then noticed Phoebe was not with them.

"Hey has any of you seen Phoebe?" Brought up Sharon.

"Not since last night." Shrugged Seamus.

"She's probably still sleeping." Marianne brushed it off.

"I should check on her." Said Sharon.

"Nah, you just arrived and must be hungry. Stay, I'll go see her." Told Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Seamus:** The atmosphere is definitely better than before, but still, Harvey is closing in on himself and Phoebe hasn't showed up since last night.

**Sharon:** I'm really upset with Harvey, he ruined it for Roni, and declared war on me when he stuck by Marianne. Phoebe was also really upset last night.

* * *

Seamus went to the girls' cabin. He knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Phoebe, are you in there?" Asked Seamus.

"What do you want?" Came her raspy reply.

"Can I come in?" He asked nicely.

She wanted to refuse, but her polite nature wouldn't allow her. After she didn't reply, Seamus crept in. He saw her still in her bed, she had her face covered with her hair.

"What's wrong? We didn't see you at breakfast and got worried, Marianne and Sharon are back too." He spoke softly.

"I want to be alone." She said.

"Is something wrong, you can tell me." He urged." Or would you rather I send Marianne?"

"NO! I don't want to see her, ever. Just leave me alone okay!? I want to be alone. I just wanna be alone!" She broke down.

"Phoebe I…" Seamus started.

"Campers, please head to the gymnasium for your next challenge. Thank you." Declared Chris on the camp intercom.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for the stinking challenge." She snapped.

"I… Of course." Sighed Seamus, confusion filling him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I wanna get over with the challenge as quick as possible so I can hopefully be eliminated and away from everyone.

**Seamus:** I have never seen her like that, she is always so sweet and happy. Actually, now that I think of it, she has been only happy in the first half of the contest. She's been sad a lot lately, especially since the top ten. I also don't see Marianne sitting with her anymore. Things were going wrong under my nose when I was so worked up with my family issues that I didn't notice them. I want to see if I can fix them.

* * *

The others were gathered around Chris, they saw that there were five chairs hooked to wires and strange machinery all over them. Phoebe just showed up, her hair still covering her face.

"Ah there you are Phoebe, good morning." Said Sharon.

"Why weren't you with us on breakfast?" Asked Marianne.

"What's the challenge already?" She asked ignoring them completely.

"Right, anyway. The challenge today will plunge you into another world where you will be fighting for your survival. Fighting against what you say? Against each other! Yeah, you heard me. Similar to the RPG based, with a huge difference. You will be given weapons too, although the weapons will be quite similar to each other. There won't be any character advantages, everything will depend on your performance. In the end only one will emerge as winner, the one who bests the other four. That winner will gain immunity." Began Chris.

"How will you make that happen? Throw us into another world?" Asked Sharon.

"You can see these machines. These are virtual reality transporters. They will be hooked to each of you and transport you, mentally to another world. Much like a video game, you would be as if in another world, roaming around, but you would still be here. Anything that happens to you there physically won't affect you here. However mental phenomena still apply, like emotions, reasoning, planning… In there, you will find weapons with each of you and you will use them, to hunt each other down. Anyone killed there will be awakened here and out of the challenge. The last one standing will be the victor. Is that clear?" Explained Chris.

"Ohh. That seems exciting." Told Marianne.

"As long as we don't get hurt. Why not?" Joined Seamus.

"Ok then, sit down in the chairs then while you are hooked up. You should feel a slight jolt as you are hypnotized for the machine to transport you." Told Chris as the contestants began taking their seats.

They were silent as they felt a huge sense of anticipation and excitement. Harvey sat there stiffly. Marianne had a smile on her face, Sharon was unsure, Seamus was looking back and forth between Phoebe, and Harvey. A few more minutes and their heads were covered by visors. They felt a pulse of energy as they felt they were drifting and found themselves in complete darkness.

"There they are thrown into the virtual world where they can feel free to demolish each other. What experiences will they indulge in? To what level will the drama reach before it explodes? And who will be the person holding the high score in the video game of Total Drama? Keep tuning in to find out, after the break."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** At first it felt a lot like the RPG challenge, but then when I saw our location, I was mesmerized. It was really something. Way different than the forest. Also here we all have an equal opportunity at winning.

**Seamus:** I was really unsure about this challenge, it came at a wrong time. We don't need to fight, or else the fighting is going to become real now.

* * *

Marianne woke up on a hard surface. She looked around to find a dark gloomy place with faint red lighting. She was in a room, the walls were all designed really high tech and futuristic. Everything was steel. All sorts of sprocket designs and grooves similar to those engraved on a Motherboard of a computer. She then looked at her hands. Black leathery covering all over them, with high-tech looking accessories, she tried to press them but nothing seemed to do anything. She felt her body and found that she was wearing a suit all over, she felt her head to find a visor that only exposed her face. Something on the ground caught her attention. It was a rifle of sorts, but it didn't look like your regular shotgun. It had a small extension right below a single cannon. She picked it up, it wasn't that heavy. She felt for a trigger and aimed at the wall. She pressed it and out came a blazing jet of fire. She looked in awe as she released the trigger.

"Wow, this thing is amazing!" She commented, exhilarated.

She saw a door and opened it, leading to a corridor. She embarked on it, excited to blast anything that came in her path.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** Watch out Sharon, here I come.

* * *

Harvey inspected his surroundings well before he focused on the weapon, It looked like a normal shotgun with slight changes. As Harvey was holding on to it, it shot a spike that punctured the wall hard. Harvey was taken aback by it but snapped out of it and headed on his way.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Damn, that's some crazy ass futuristic shit.

* * *

Phoebe wasn't preoccupied with her surroundings. She just sat there looking glum. She looked at the note near her weapon. It said, shoot, then strike the target to finish them. She paid it no mind. She refused to budge from her position.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Just send someone to me so they can finish me Chris. Hurry.

* * *

Sharon was up looking through the halls, the surroundings started getting tricky as it seemed to be going in all directions. It was easy to be lost in here, sound also seemed to be trapped in areas due to the existence of so many items here and there. Sharon figured they were there as distractions and places to hide, she would use them as cover. She had almost shot herself out of the game earlier when trying her weapon. It shot several rapid shots of heated energy and the repercussion pushed her back dropping the weapon which kept shooting. Long story short, she had to use her cheerleading jumps and moves to dodge.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I almost got myself out a while back. Now I know what a plasma gun does.

* * *

Seamus was walking around, he had yet to run into anyone. His gun was light blue and had two rods extending at the end instead of a turret. The rods were connected by a string of vibrating electricity. Seamus figured it was a thunder shooter or something. He reached a long corridor that led to a room. He opened the room that was a dead end, but right before he left, something caught his eye. Someone. It was Phoebe. She was sitting in the corner and hadn't budged even after he had entered.

"Phoebe?" He asked.

"Just shoot me. I won't put up any fight." She told him.

"Why? Don't throw in the towel. Come on, let us battle it out the right way." He urged.

"I don't want to, now I'm giving you a chance to win without trouble. Just take it." She insisted.

"That wont be a win in my book. Get up. Tell me what happened. Does it have something to do with Marianne?" He persisted.

Phoebe was growing angrier by the second. She stood up abruptly.

"Don't mention her! I don't want to be friends with her. I don't want to be friends with anyone. Are you going to shoot me or not?" She burst.

"Calm down! Why are you so cranky? What did Marianne do? I won't budge till you talk." He defied.

She shook angrily before picking up her weapon swiftly and shooting him. A light blue beam shot out and struck him. He started turning all white and was covered with a solid covering. He was frozen solid. She then stomped out of the room.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Something is very wrong with her. If Phoebe is acting out like that, then it must be big. What on earth has been happening on the island that I don't know of?

**Phoebe:** I've had it. I feel like breaking stuff, hitting everything and yelling, screaming my lungs out.

* * *

Marianne was walking when she reached a big court. On the other end was Sharon who was also at the court, their eyes suddenly met.

"There you are!" Shouted Marianne as she started shooting.

"I'm glad no one got you out, so I can do it myself." Replied Sharon as she too began her rapid fire.

The flame engulfed the plasma balls and a huge explosion pushed both of them to the walls. Sharon recovered and began firing at Marianne who dodged quickly. Marianne then ran across the hall and got nearer to Sharon, before shooting again. A jet of flame approached Sharon as she tried to run. Harvey then walked out of a corridor right after Sharon ran past it, he looked confused at her then back and saw the impending wave of fire. He ran quickly behind Sharon.

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Marianne manically as she refused to relent.

She cornered them and prepared her gun just as she was about to shoot. She was frozen in place. From the back, Phoebe showed up, she had shot her. Marianne was frozen solid. Phoebe kicked Marianne who toppled down and shattered. Marianne awoke on the island and removed the visor from her head.

"You were close Marianne, you almost had both of them." Said Chris.

"Shoot." She cursed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** If it hadn't been for Phoebe, Harvey and I would have been goners, and probably I would have ended up eliminated.

**Harvey:** What the hell did I throw myself into?

**Phoebe:** I'm through being the nice girl. I don't care anymore.

**Marianne:** That was bad, how did I end up losing so early? Ugh, I hope Sharon loses or else its Harvey leaving tonight.

* * *

Sharon and Harvey Relaxed, but Phoebe had her helmet covering her face, unlike them who chose not to. She stood glaring at them. Harvey got to walk ahead but she shot him straight in the chest. She then pushed him against the wall and he shattered going back to the island. Sharon looked at her in fear.

"Come on Phoebe, I thought we were going to give each other a fair start. Not like this. You're better than that." Pled Sharon.

"Then eliminate me." Silenced Phoebe and froze her.

She pushed Sharon and shattered her. She then dropped the gun and sat there, Tearing up. She thought she was done but someone walked up behind her.

"Phoebe…" He spoke softly.

She stiffened. She thought she was rid of him.

"Phoebe, I want to know why you're so upset before we end this." He said.

"Why wont you leave me alone Seamus, since when do you care about me? All you care about is Marianne." Spat Phoebe not bothering to turn to him.

"I do care. I care about all of you here. I was just so preoccupied, not with Marianne, but with something else, something personal. I haven't been paying attention to what was happening on the island. I know Roni is usually the person who would be close to you, but he's not here now. So tell me what's wrong, if it has anything to do with Marianne, I can help you." He revealed.

She turned to him and instead of the angry glare she had, she broke down in sobs.

"She made me do it. She made me vote for Roni, she made me do that to one of my best friends. She said she would stop being my friend if I didn't vote for him. Even after I did it, she left me without thanking me, she didn't even acknowledge me. All she cares about is you and making you happy. She used me, just like all of them. And now I lost the last friend I had. I don't want to be friends with anyone anymore. So do me a favor and vote me out after you win." She said as she grabbed the gun he had before he could struggle, and shot herself.

"Phoebe no!" He wailed but was too late.

She had already shot herself, the electricity spread through her and she was disintegrated to oblivion. Seamus was now the last one standing. He was then teleported out as the visor was removed off of him. Chris congratulated him, but no one else was there. Seamus saw Phoebe running off.

"Well Seamus, I didn't think you would end up the winner seeing as Phoebe took out all the other contestants. Good job my man. You win solo imm…" Chris realized Seamus had left him standing there talking to himself.

"FINE! I have a mind to not give you immunity right now!" Chris shouted.

Seamus was extremely determined to find out from Marianne what the hell was going on exactly. He was utterly shocked at what Phoebe had told him.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** I hope I got them mad enough to vote me out. I can't stay here anymore.

**Seamus:** What the hell? Why would Marianne do that? To Phoebe no less. I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing, but it was Phoebe, and she was drastically upset. I'm so confused right now, I have to get answers pronto!

**Chris**: Ungrateful jerks! I should just be mean to them all the time.

* * *

Harvey was in front of the cabin minding his own business when Sharon came up to him looking displeased.

"I wanna talk to you." She demanded not going through the usual greetings.

"Go ahead." He beckoned.

"I get that you're free to your choice, but why would you bring Roni down like that? He was the last ally I had. You chose Marianne and that's fine with me, but look what that caused. Try and think about how the voting went. I voted against you for your information, so in order for him to still lose he had to have received votes from the rest, or he voted for himself. Either way, you can blame either yourself or Marianne for that. Can you see how Phoebe is today? She's upset and I can bet it has something to do with Marianne. Do you still think she deserves to be sided with?" Bombarded Sharon relentlessly.

"I…" Harvey was cut off.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You can't talk to him like that. He has the right to vote for whomever he wants and to side to whomever he wants." Shouted Marianne stomping to them." I can't believe you're guilt tripping him to help you out. He hasn't done anything wrong to be blamed. He was just saving himself in the elimination. Get over it, no one wants to be your follower just so you can reach the finals."

"Hold on…" Harvey tried. It started to rain and thunder was booming.

"I don't count them as followers. Unlike you, I count them as friends, I intended to take Harvey and Roni with me to the final four with Miss Alice where we all had equal chances, whereas you wanted him just so you can get rid of him as soon as I was gone. You're just using him, and you're using Phoebe, that's probably why she's so upset. You didn't even want to get up and check on her this morning. Is Seamus all you care about that you would abandon your friends? I didn't even want to vote for Seamus, yet you accused me of it. You made me stand opposed to you." Lectured Sharon.

"Girls…" Continued Harvey desperately.

"Don't talk about something you don't understand. I have to help Seamus. He needs it. No one can vote for him, He must win, you hear me? He must, and Harvey knows that. That's why he is helping me. I also won't dump him like you say. I was going to…"

She stopped and they all turned to look at the person watching them in shock. The rain got heavier.

"You told Harvey?" Asked Seamus.

"Seamus, dear, I'm sorry, I was just trying to help you. If they knew, they wouldn't vote for you, you would be straight to the…finals." She laughed nervously as she spoke but Seamus was frowning.

"I come here to see what the problem between you and Phoebe is, she tells me you forced her to vote for Roni and then ignored her, and then I find out you are using Harvey and fighting with Sharon? You're putting everyone through so much pain, and for what? So I can win? How did I not know of any of this? How was I so blind? I knew you and Sharon weren't seeing eye to eye but I didn't think anything of it. I was also surprised how Harvey was helping me and seemed to know of my problem. How could you Marianne, I asked you not to do anything. I told you I could cope on my own." Seamus confronted her.

"I wasn't serious with Phoebe, I didn't think she would take it seriously, and Sharon was going to vote for us. I had to." Marianne covered.

"What problem? I didn't believe Marianne when she said you had a problem, I just thought she was lying to get me to vote for someone else." Asked Sharon.

"None of your business!" Snapped Marianne.

"Marianne!" Roared Seamus angrily.

She flinched and looked sadly at him.

"What are you doing, what? What is happening to you? You're not the girl I fell in love with." He searched her face.

"I am, I am doing this all for you. I had to make sure you were completely safe. I did it all for us. Please believe me." She begged.

"Can someone tell me what that problem is?" Huffed Sharon.

"Since Harvey already knows, and Marianne apparently was about to tell you. Its time to put it out in the open once and for all." He started.

"No Seamus, don't." Begged Marianne.

"Quiet!" He silenced." The day we got our letters, mine was from the hospital saying my mom had entered a coma and that she may never wake up. They performed several operations on her to possibly get her to wake up, but they don't know when that would happen, if it even happened. The cost for the operations was too much, and we're a poor family. My brother is also stuck there in the care of the hospital because no one else can look after him. My dad died a while back and I was responsible for my family. That's why I came here. After that, I stayed here in hopes that I could win the prize money because without it, we have no hope of paying off the hospital."

Sharon stood utterly shocked at what she heard. Harvey closed his eyes knowingly.

"Seamus I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" She apologized." But, why didn't you want to tell anyone?"

"Because I didn't want sympathy, I didn't want people getting me to the top. Like what Marianne did. I should have never let you know." Spoke Seamus disappointedly.

Reality had hit Marianne hard. She realized how badly she acted. She was destroying everyone else's hopes and dreams so that Seamus would win. She went against his will and did what he didn't want anyone else to do. And worst of all, she had hurt her friend.

"Phoebe…" She whispered." Seamus, I know you probably hate me now, I hate myself. I was so bad, I hope you can forgive me, but now. Someone else needs to hear my apology."

She began to run searching for Phoebe when Chris announced that the elimination was going to be held.

"No! I'm not done yet. I have to make things right with Phoebe." She shouted.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I will never forgive myself if Phoebe or Seamus don't forgive me. I deserve to die for what I did to Phoebe.

**Harvey:** I'm reaching my limit with how much drama I can take. Already I am pissed off at the previous challenge and now I am crammed in the middle of them again. I am glad Seamus came to put a stop to it. That was very level-headed of him.

**Sharon:** That is a lot to take in. I don't know who to feel worse for, Seamus who had a huge problem, Phoebe who lost all her friends so harshly, or Harvey who was struggling with his choices all along.

**Seamus:** It's in the open now, I knew it was bound to happen. I just wish it wasn't in this way. I don't know how to feel about Marianne anymore. She did it all for me, but she hurt so many people.

* * *

Marianne searched for Phoebe hastily but Chris had soon called for her as the ceremony was beginning. When she went to it, Phoebe was there, sitting on the side away from the others. Chris had a plastic roof covering the bonfire area so that the rain wouldn't put out the fire, or hammer them.

"Phoebe please I need to talk to you." Requested Marianne.

"No time! We have to get this over with now." Refused Chris.

"But…" Marianne's plea was unheard.

"Alright, obviously this counts as one of the most dramatic episodes so far, and that makes me happy. I'm sure you're all eager to start the voting so I won't stall. Seamus is immune so you cannot vote for him. All others are fair game." Told Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Marianne, you have turned into a person just as bad as the others. I don't care how good your intention was, you ended up doing a lot more harm than good.

**Harvey:** Obviously Seamus doesn't approve of what Marianne did, nor do I, so I vote for her.

**Phoebe:** Please finish me off. Please, I don't want to spend another minute here.

**Seamus:** I can't do it. I can't vote for any of them. Harvey was being a good friend, Phoebe suffered enough and Sharon doesn't deserve it. I can't vote. I refuse to vote.

* * *

Chris had collected the votes and prepared to lay his verdict

"You have all cast your votes, well most of you anyway. I here have four marshmallows, one for every one of you who will continue. When I call out your name, you shall receive a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated and must walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers which means you are out and cannot come back." Lectured Chris." The extra sugary chocolate dipped marshmallow belonging to the immunity winner goes to Seamus."

He didn't bother catching it.

"Harvey"

Harvey caught it carelessly.

"And that leaves the three girls up for elimination. Sharon, you have been the center of drama for a long time, however today, you were not the star of that position, do you think that reversed your luck in the voting in some odd way?" Asked Chris.

"No I don't think so, earlier I thought that I was a goner, but now I predict someone else losing." She answered Vaguely.

"Marianne, do you feel like you went too out of control this time?" Asked Chris.

"I do, I really do. I wish I can rewind time back to when I never made so many mistakes. I just hope everyone can forgive me." She responded.

"That's heartwarming. Egh. And Phoebe, you voiced your desire to be eliminated pretty loudly today, do you wish to elaborate on that?" Continued Chris.

"Yeah, I want out, tonight. I don't want to be here any longer." She repeated.

"Your wish might just be granted. However the next person safe is…"

"Sharon"

Marianne looked miserable while Phoebe's eyes were flaring with uncharacteristic loathing.

"With a one vote difference, the person leaving the top four is…"

...

...

...

...

...

...  
...

"Marianne, it is time for you to say goodbye."

"I want out! Take me instead, I don't want to do the challenge." Objected Phoebe.

"That is not your choice to make now. Marianne is the one to lose. You are through to the top four." Refused Chris.

Phoebe huffed before running to the bathrooms. Sharon followed her.

"Phoebe!" Marianne called after her.

Chef came to take her away.

"Wait. Give me a chance to fix this." She urged.

"No can do. Your time here is up, you cannot remain here." Argued Chris as he told Chef to take her away.

"Seamus!" She called out.

Seamus was looking longingly at her.

"Say something please, put my heart to rest." She desperately tried.

"I still love you Marianne, but it was for the best that you were eliminated." He spoke silently.

"Please take care of Phoebe for me." She requested as the boat took off with her.

* * *

"I am so excited about all the drama in the episode! Never before was the drama so high, from Seamus' story being unveiled, to Harvey pondering the events of Roni's elimination, to Sharon and Marianne clashing, to Marianne's fight with Seamus, to Phoebe's saddening breakdown. I don't know who was more complex. Marianne's departure had left the rest scattered, or maybe united now that the last troublemaker was eliminated. Will Phoebe do something she would regret? Are the contestants going to hand Seamus the win? Are we going to have an equally dramatic top four episode? I don't need to ask you to watch as I'm sure you're excited enough for Total Drama: Reality Edition!" Ended Chris.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Harvey: Marianne**

**Marianne: Sharon**

**Phoebe: Phoebe**

**Seamus: _ (Didn't vote)**

**Sharon: Marianne**

**Total:**

**Sharon: 1**

**Phoebe: 1**

**Marianne: 2 (Eliminated)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Contestants:** Harvey R – Phoebe – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley – Nora – Christina – Daniel – Harvey H – Alice – Liam – Roni – Marianne

* * *

This has got to be the most intense chapter ever. I got heated up just writing it. So the last couple crumbles. Seamus' secret is out in the open, Phoebe has given up, and Harvey is lost. How can all this drama end you might ask? Time will tell... I know the challenge was too short, but this chapter was more about the drama between them than about the challenge.

Marianne: I don't deserve any reviews, I only deserve flames. Flame me, maybe some of my guilt will burn out.


	27. Chapter 27: Aftermath Of The Storm

This is a short one, but that's a given with only four contestants. Two more chapters to go, sadly, the drama is ending, the humor is subsiding, and the contestants are disappearing. Who will crown it all?

To my reviewers:  
_**PizzeTheBomb:**_ Told you it was dramatic :3. Nope, not Harvey but you know that already XD Keep it hush hush for a while till the others figure it out, or I tell them :P

_**Curcle:**_ I noticed you following it, thanks! Harvey is throwing it in my face that he got liked more than me, and I have you to thank :O. Jk. Glad you liked him.

New Cast Reveals: (Some negative personalities this time XD)  
**Frillish:** Female, 16 years old, The Spoiled Princess  
**Smeargle:** Male, 16 years old, The Gentle Artist  
**Hitmontop:** Male, 16 years old, The Trendy One  
**Lumineon:** Female, 17 years old, The Seductress  
**Eelektross:** Male, 17 years old, The Bully

**Random Fun Fact:** I bet at start you thought poor Randall, why is Roni being a jerk to him. The story with Randall and Roni is mostly true. Roni was being a great friend to Randall, and generous, and kind. One day Randall stopped talking to Roni and ignored the friendship. Liam experienced it also with Randall, to a lesser extent. Roni and Liam got closer after that time. Which prompted me to give the name Randall to him, no offense to anyone named Randall, but that name just screams *Rat* XD.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Aftermath of the Storm**

Chris stood on the dock grinning excitedly, the island was sunny however the surroundings looked drenched.

"Welcome back viewers, we are in the final stages of this season of Total Drama, and what a season it has been." Intro'd Chris." We've had romances bloom and end, rivalries form and diminish, fights start and settle, the tension kept proliferating, even now, the tension outstandingly continues to achieve new heights."

"Twenty three, you heard me, twenty three competitive challengers have battled their way and lost. Only four have survived among all the drama and hardships. Seamus the righteous independent guy who scored a hot girlfriend and then let her go only last episode after finding out she had gone to extreme lengths to ensure he wins, all in hopes of saving his family. Sharon, the beauty of the season, the girl who had all the boys tied around her fingertips and all the girls burning with hatred towards her. She managed to come out successful out of all the countless feuds she had with the other female competitors. Phoebe, the saint everyone loved, or did they? Eventually finding out she had been used by her closest friends and manipulated to harm her friends, the saint in her that could not put its foot down drove her mad with grief after long attempts to please everyone that only ended up hurting everyone. Last and probably least, Harvey the guy in the bushes, the gray between white and black, the tomato of fruits and vegetables, the third tip of the Bermuda triangle. He swiftly flew through the competition by avoiding all unnecessary drama and lending his vote to anyone who needed it. He was the mediator between all dichotomies and all extremities. Two boys and two girls each with a loaded history in Total Drama go head to head for that coveted oh-so-close prize, one million dollars and worldwide fame. Three challenges separate us from crowning a victor. Who will make it? Who will flunk it? And are we going to see any more drama? Watch on as we dish out the quarterfinal episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**During the Night**

* * *

"Phoebe!" Cried Sharon.

Phoebe had run out of the ceremony in distress, Sharon ran after her. The rain was pelting her.

"Phoebe, where are you? Please come back!" She searched frantically.

She looked in the direction she ran, her eyes landed on the bathrooms, she ran there and knocked on the door.

"Phoebe, are you in there?" She screamed.

She put here ear to the door and could hear crying, even though the sound of the tempest was immensely loud.

"Phoebe open the door, please." She pled.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see anyone." Phoebe yelled back.

"Please, we'll talk about it. I know that Marianne hurt you but its ok, it'll all be better now." She urged.

"Nothing will be better, nothing." She refused.

Seamus showed up behind Sharon.

"What are you doing under the rain, get in the cabin." He ushered.

"Wait, Phoebe's in there. She's upset." She informed him.

Seamus knocked on the bathroom.

"Phoebe, come out please, if you don't want to see us, we'll go. You don't have to talk to any of us, but don't stay in there, it looks like it will be raining all night and it might get worse." He reasoned.

There was a moment of silence then the door clicked open. Phoebe walked out with her hair covering her face.

"Get to the cabin, tomorrow we can sort things out." Led Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** (He is rubbing his head) This is turning out to be a hell of a shitty conclusion to the show. I'm still beyond shocked at what I found out about Marianne, and I got Phoebe to worry about. (Sigh)

**Sharon:** I only wish for one drama free day, but I guess those ran out from the first two to three challenges.

* * *

The contestants were only just waking up. Phoebe was reluctant to get up, Sharon very sleepily walked to the door, she opened it and walked out robotically barely seeing in front of her. She then fell in to water and screamed in shock. Phoebe awoke startled.

"Ahh. Help!" Sharon yelled.

Phoebe leapt hastily and almost fell as well. She looked in awe at the scene in front of her. The cabin was floating in a river drifting slowly. She snapped out of her reverie and knelt down to lift Sharon up.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"What the heck!? How did we get here?" She inquired shakily.

"Maybe we drifted after the storm." Suggested Phoebe.

"And the cabin got torn in two and separated while we didn't feel anything? I doubt it." Sharon scoffed." You know what I think? This is a challenge, us against the boys."

"Are you sure? What is the goal then?" Phoebe asked uncertainly.

"To return to camp before them, it's so like Chris to do this." She affirmed.

"They can win then, and when we lose, you can vote me out." Phoebe sulkily sat down.

"Will you knock it off? You're not going to throw the game and that's final!" Sharon asserted.

"That's not your choice to make." Refused Phoebe stubbornly.

Sharon sighed and sat beside her. She moved in and hugged her silently.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked perplexedly.

"Showing you that someone cares. You may think that no one loves you and you were used by everyone, but you're wrong. Think of all your friends, think of Marlene, Beatrice, Roni… And you got at least one more right here. Marianne was wrong in what she did, so was Liam but that doesn't mean everyone is alike. Don't go dashing everyone's hopes in you. People are depending on you, Australia is cheering for you right? What are they going to think after seeing you give up? Now get up, stop moping and be that strong fearless woman and go on! You're at the doorstep of victory, it's too late to turn back. Are you with me?" Sharon lectured.

Phoebe smiled against herself.

"I said, are you with me?" Sharon reiterated loudly.

"Hell yeah!" Phoebe announced excitedly.

"Phoebe you cursed!" Gasped Sharon bemusedly.

"Oh sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"Don't. How did it feel?" She asked her.

"Pretty great in fact." Laughed Phoebe.

"Its good to have you back. Now are you ready to kick some boy butt?" Sharon extended her hand.

"Definitely." Accepted Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Phoebe:** I did neglect to think of my family and fans, I shouldn't be so rash no matter how upset I am. I'm thankful for Sharon, she didn't give up on me when everyone else did.

**Sharon:** You can rest a bit Marianne, your damage wasn't permanent, but don't think you're off the hook yet, you have a lot of making up to do, and I'll make sure you do when we're done here.

* * *

Seamus remained in bed, Harvey slowly got up to get a drink. He opened the door and stared for a few seconds.

"DAMN!" He shouted.

Seamus got up to see what the commotion was about. He looked out to see a very different sight. Instead of the view of the sea and the dock, the cabin was faced with trees following a small patch of sand. They were at a riverbank in the middle of the jungle. Most shockingly, they were split from the girls' side of the cabin.

"Crap, what's the meaning of this?" Seamus asked frowning.

They walked out and inspected their surroundings.

"Well, I have only one conclusion." Announced Seamus.

"It's a challenge." They said simultaneously.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** FFFFUUUU….

**Seamus:** I'm not even surprised at his ways anymore, this is actually relatively tame in comparison to his other challenges, *Cough* Labyrinth *Cough*.

* * *

"Should we just go on upstream or head to shore and go from there?" Asked Phoebe.

"I think he kept us in the water so we should stay here, it will also lead us directly back to camp if we stay in the water." Reasoned Sharon.

"Yeah, right. How do we get this whole cabin up there?" Inquired Phoebe.

"Let's just get on a bed and pedal our way up." Decided Sharon.

"Leave our stuff behind?" Asked Phoebe unsurely.

"That's a sacrifice we have to make." Sharon sighed.

"What do we use to pedal?" Phoebe continued.

Sharon thought before she knelt down inside the cabin. She walked over to her bag, got her nail braider, and stuck it between the floor boards. She jammed it in and pushed hard. The board broke at the tip. She pulled the rest out. It was long enough like an oar.

"Good thinking." Praised Phoebe.

After getting another one, they pushed Marianne's old bed in the water and got in it, they soon started pedaling upstream.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Sharon is so resourceful, she bloomed so well on this island. I think she is an excellent candidate for the winner, although Seamus deserves it. Harvey too I guess.

**Sharon:** If we can win this, we can really tip the scale in our side. If we can take out one of the boys, we are really making it easier for us. I just hope we won't have to vote. I haven't the heart to take them out.

* * *

"Chris better have a five star cabin replacement waiting for us when we get back." Sounded Harvey.

"We better hurry or else that cabin will be a waste." Pointed Seamus.

They ran along the riverbank upstream. After a brief silence Seamus spoke up.

"Harvey, I would like to thank you." He started.

"For what?" Harvey asked.

"For everything, for putting up with Marianne, for standing by my side and for not asking me about my dilemma. Anyone else would have bombarded me with questions and sympathy. That's the last thing I wanted. I appreciate it." He thanked.

"Don't mention it Seamus, I just did what anyone else would, we're all with you." Harvey Replied modestly.

"I just hope Marianne didn't give you too much trouble." Seamus sighed.

"It was nothing, she just asked for my vote not to be in your direction, don't be too hard on her, she meant well." Harvey eased.

"I know she did, but she shouldn't have, and especially not when she bothered everyone so much. You should've seen how upset Phoebe was. If our love is going to do that to our friends then I would rather we were through." Seamus told.

"You just need to have a talk with her calmly to settle things. Between the drama, the heat of the challenge and the big danger surrounding you, your relationship went hectic, but I'm sure once you two are on stable grounds everything will be back to normal." Lectured Harvey.

"You're really wise Harvey, how come you're still single?" Joked Seamus.

"Life is young my friend, who knows what time holds." Harvey Replied laughingly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Seamus:** Why is it that the ones who give the best relationship advice are single? Anyway, he's right. Marianne and I do need to have a long talk when I get out of here.

**Harvey:** If I had a girlfriend I couldn't be able to be neutral now could I?

* * *

"So who are we going to vote for if we win?" Asked Phoebe.

"Yeah I definitely rather vote for Harvey. For one, Seamus should have a chance, secondly, Harvey really messed up, he helped Marianne and fought with his best friend because of it." Sharon decided.

"Yeah, it would have been better if Roni was here, I think I'll vote for Harvey too." Joined Phoebe.

They were pedaling steadily as they conversed, there was no sign of the boys or the camp anywhere.

"Imagine we're going in the wrong direction, or if the boys are already there." Pondered Phoebe.

"I'd rather not worry about it. If I learned anything on this island is that worrying only made it worse. In any case, Chris wouldn't leave us stranded for more than a day, so if we really are lost, he should retrieve us. He can't have a show without contestants." Reasoned Sharon.

"True, I suppose I shouldn't worry a lot." Ended Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Your move Chris. I figured you out, you can't surprise me anymore.

**Phoebe:** Sharon now and Sharon two weeks ago are two completely different people. She matured so much.

* * *

Seamus and Harvey reached a part where they have to cross a bridge to get to the other side because ahead of them was a narrow riverbank they couldn't cross. The bridge was small and rickety and the stream under it was raging with speed and force, it was rather dangerous.

"Are you sure about this?" Questioned Harvey uncertainly.

"This is our best chance to win, it's up to you, if you want us to go the long way around we'll do that." Told Seamus.

"No, no, it's okay. Let's do this." Decided Harvey.

"Alright, go ahead of me and I'll go after, be very careful." Cautioned Seamus.

Harvey slowly inched his way along the bridge taking care not to step on any rotten looking boards. The sound of creaking was loud, only overpowered by the harsh sound of the river. After agonizing seconds, Harvey finally made it safely across. Seamus got started right after him, he cautiously crossed the bridge, only three boards from the other side he got hasty and quickened his pace, the board below him gave away, and with the sudden shaking the bridge began to collapse. Seamus thought he was a goner but found he was in place at the edge of the stream. Harvey caught his hand at the last moment. He lifted him up.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Seamus threw himself at Harvey in a bear hug.

"You okay?" Harvey asked after he let go.

"Yeah, should've been more careful." Breathed Seamus.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Ironic, he was worried about the bridge but I'm the one who fell.

**Harvey:** Where is the camp already? I hate doing a challenge without breakfast and Nescafe.

* * *

The girls reached a rough part in the stream where they had to pedal to not get swept backwards.

"Maybe we should dock and continue on land." Suggested Phoebe.

"No, we should stick to our path, once we cross this we will be fine, and close to camp. I know it." Refused Sharon.

They rowed hard.

"It's getting too hard." Shouted Phoebe over the sound of the water.

"Only a little bit is left." Responded Sharon.

They weren't making much progress anymore and then Phoebe's board snapped.

"Ahh, now what do we do?" She screamed.

"Fine! Let's just swim the rest of the way." Sharon decided.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Phoebe was taken aback.

"It's the best we got, come on." She urged as she dove to the rough stream.

Phoebe dove after her following her momentous disbelief. They swam strenuously trying to bypass the push of the stream. The river looked to be calming down now and their swimming was more efficient.

"See? We made it." Cheered Sharon.

"Not without difficulty." Exhaled Phoebe.

"No great achievement was ever done without difficulty Phoebe." Stated Sharon wisely." Hey look, I think I recognize this place, the camp is just around those trees."

They swam excitedly until Sharon felt something rub along her feet. She stiffened.

"Something wrong?" Phoebe inquired.

"I don't know." Sharon shrugged before resuming.

She continued cautiously, looking at the water around her when she saw something long slither right next to her. She went pale and screamed dashing to the side of the stream.

"SNAKE!" She yelled.

Phoebe joined in the screaming following Sharon until they were out of the water and ran in the direction of camp. They emerged to find Chris in front of them along with Harvey and Seamus all looking confused.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Okay, so maybe swimming wasn't the best choice but we still made it.

**Phoebe:** I feel like I'm always the weaker of the ones I am with, without Sharon I'm certain I wouldn't have returned to camp.

**Harvey:** We made it back only a few minutes before them, we didn't get to ask Chris anything yet.

* * *

"Oh no! We lost!" Cried Sharon.

"Lost what?" Questioned Chris.

They stood in silence looking at each other.

"You mean this wasn't a challenge?" Asked Harvey breaking the silence.

"A challenge? Please, I was up all morning taking care of repairs on the camp. Did you not see the storm last night? When the hell would I have been able to prepare a challenge?" Chris scoffed.

They all facepalmed.

"I told you so." Said Phoebe.

"Hey at least there wont be an elimination." Smiled Sharon.

"Not so fast, since you were all convinced it was a challenge and had worked accordingly, I will consider it as such, and our winners are the boys who got here before the girls which means we will have an elimination right now." Chris informed.

"Wait wait, come on, let's just forget anything was said." Attempted Seamus.

"Nope, the vote is between the girls, you boys need to decide right now, right here on the person going home." He instructed them

"Don't make us do this." Pled Seamus.

"Hurry up, or I choose for myself." Said Chris irritably.

"Its okay guys, you got here before us, so you deserve it." Smiled Sharon encouragingly.

The boys looked at each other nervously. They huddled up to make a decision.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Damn, top three here I come!

**Phoebe:** It's my time, too bad only today I was encouraged to keep going. Oh well, I got what I wished for in the end.

**Sharon:** Chris is so bogus, what if the boys drifted closer than us? The conditions for the challenge were not at all suitable to judge.

**Seamus**: So bittersweet. I'm glad I get to be in the semi finals, but also, I feel bad for the girls. It is going to be a very hard choice.

* * *

"So, have you come to a decision?" Asked Chris.

"We think so." They shrugged.

"Who will it be then?" Chris inquired.

"It was really hard, but we have chosen to save Phoebe." Seamus spoke.

Phoebe gasped and immediately turned to Sharon who had a serene smile gracing her features.

"I…I…" She stuttered.

"Don't say anything Phoebe, I'm happy for you." Said Sharon.

"Not so fast, the person going home is Phoebe." Announced Chris.

"But we saved Phoebe." Interjected Harvey.

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm eliminating her." He said.

"But that's not fair." Frowned Sharon.

"Yeah I'm not in the mood for this, it's been a crappy day, my word is final. Besides, she should thank me, in reality she did get saved from the troubles coming your way next. Dismissed." He ended as he got up to leave.

"Have a heart." Sharon called out.

"Fine, she can stay here, but she wont be competing. Happy?" He huffed, disappearing in his tent.

"Oh Phoebe, I'm so sorry." Sharon hugged her.

"It's okay, really. I'm content. I couldn't ask for anything more. Thanks guys for the vote." She thanked.

"I'm glad you're not angry anymore." Said Seamus.

"Sharon helped me with that." She smiled.

"This calls for a group hug." Announced Sharon.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, Harvey groaned.

"Come on, she's right. A group hug since for the first time, we're all friends." Urged Seamus.

They hugged and laughed.

"Wait, where do we sleep now?" Harvey asked.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** Fourth place, I am very content. If only it could have been a more pleasant ride.

**Harvey**: Yes hugging and friendship, perfect right? Come the challenge and we are kicking each other's asses.

**Seamus:** We chose Phoebe because we felt bad for her, now that she isn't mad, things turned out well.

**Sharon:** Dammit Chris and his bias, but I guess I should be happy. So the boys wanted me out huh? That means they're scared. Watch out boys, Sharon is here to win.

* * *

"A challenge they say, pfft. I'm not that lame, that challenge was very similar to one we had before, but since they were so excited for it, let it be then, I aint complaining. So Phoebe has snapped out of her trance, too late now. Sharon has hardened into a powerful woman and Harvey has become the outsider, mostly cause his name doesn't start with a 'sh' sound. Will the boys overpower the sole girl? Who is going to move on the final showdown? And what daring drama do we have in store for the epic semi finals? Join us for our second to last episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

* * *

**Votes:**

**Harvey: Sharon**

**Phoebe: _**

**Seamus: Sharon**

**Sharon: _**

**Total:**

**Sharon: 2**

**Phoebe: 0 (Eliminated) (Reversed by Chris)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Semi Finalists:** Harvey R – Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley – Nora – Christina – Daniel – Harvey H – Alice – Liam – Roni – Marianne – Phoebe

* * *

Now wasn't that sweet? We must destroy it! Its called Total Drama, not Total Fluff! Man Chris is getting to me. So a twist brought by Chris got Phoebe eliminated, but she wont be leaving the island, yet. Who will the winner be? Two more chapters to go!

Phoebe: I'm kinda relieved, don't you think? Review to share your opinions with me.


	28. Chapter 28: Wheel Of Misfortune

Funny, the more chapters I post, the less I find myself having to say here so let's consider this what I have to say c: XD

To my reviewers:  
_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ When you said you wanted me to post them that day, I almost did. But I had to work on the final chapter, it was the only one I hadn't written yet. Now it is finished, but first, the semi finals! I'm going to PM you something about the Pokemon story in a moment.

_**Curcle:**_ Kinda got my spirits down there, making me sound cliche! But I guess either way it ends according to what you proposed (Seamus winning, or they split the money) It would be cliche. Would you rather see Seamus' family doomed?

New Cast Reveals:  
**Vibrava:** Female, 16 years old, The Brave Adventurer  
**Lanturn:** Female: 16 years old, The Ever Happy Girl  
**Linoone:** Male, 16 years old, The Quiet One.  
**Sudowoodo:** Male, 16 years old, The Sneaky Copy Cat  
**Togetic:** Female, 16 years old, The Deadly Charmer  
**Electrike:** Male, 12 years old, The Energized One

**Random Fun Fact:** If you have been paying close attention to these not so 'Random' facts, you would be able to deduce who I am. I mentioned all the contestants in these, except...(drum roll)... Roni! That's right, I am Roni, with a different name of course, but I wish my name was Roni XD. Most of what made Roni who he is, is true to me. There, you know your host a little better now ^_^ And to those who didn't like Roni.. well.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Wheel Of Misfortune**

Chris faced the dock smiling with a mug of latte.

"This looks like it will be a good day, the sky is clear, my Late is exceptionally fresh and the contestants had to sleep on the ground in the middle of the camp. I'm already enjoying this episode." Grinned Chris.

"The semi-finals kick off with the three who have made it so far. Last time the storm carried the contestants' cabins away and they thought it was a challenge, I was originally planning a challenge for the next day since I was preoccupied with the repairs, but they saved me the trouble. The votes left Sharon up for elimination, but I thought I would make the boys' life harder and reverse the elimination. So now Phoebe is left at fourth and we are down to three."

"Will we have an all-boys finale? Will Sharon sweep both boys as she takes the cake? And what daring turmoil will we put them through today? Watch as the events leading to the epic finale unfold in our second to last episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Campgrounds**

* * *

True to Chris' word, the campers had their sleeping bags sprawled on the campground in front of the fire. They were not pleased.

"I think the most thing I'm going to be relieved about when I'm out of this island is Chris being an ass." Commented Harvey.

"This is kinda nice, like real camping." Said Phoebe.

"I don't get that angry about what Chris does anymore, but I'm mostly not fazed because I made it to the final three, and I am the last remaining girl." Shared Sharon dreamily." No offense Phoebe."

"I hear you, I am really relieved to have made it this far, I am so close to winning and helping my family, and then I can go see them. You have no idea how painful it is to be away from them in their time of need." Revealed Seamus.

"Wow Seamus, every time I think about how long you have been competing with that burden I think how petty all the drama that happened here was, you're turmoil was the real deal." Told Sharon in awe." Also makes me forgive Marianne a bit because the stress of it would be really hard, I'm surprised you didn't crack, you're one tough guy Seamus."

"Thanks Sharon, but Marianne should never have done those things, it was my responsibility and mine alone, I didn't want anyone to take the fall for me, I feel bad for all that happened, especially with you Phoebe." Spoke Seamus.

"I don't hold any bad feelings towards you Seamus, or Marianne for that matter." Phoebe said while staring up at the stars.

"I can only imagine what Chris has in store for us in these coming days, I am somewhat frightened of the challenges." Said Harvey.

"Yeah, but we're so close! I feel like I can take on anything." Said Sharon excitedly.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** Damn you Chris, I prefer sleeping in a bed!

**Phoebe:** I wouldn't really need the money for anything, I was just content to be a part of this, but looking back, maybe I shouldn't have come, too much has happened that I would like to forget.

**Seamus:** I'm waiting for the challenge when they start throwing it away for me, I won't let them, I will seriously forfeit.

**Sharon:** I am really going to feel bad if I win and Seamus loses, but he said he doesn't want sympathy or someone throwing the game for him. Ugh what am I going to do?

* * *

In the morning the contestants spread out, each of them kind of saying their goodbyes to the island in their own way. Harvey was sun-tanning on the beach when a shadow fell on him. He took off his sunglasses to see who it was and was surprised to no end.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!? Toby! Man what are you doing here?" Jumped Harvey.

"Hello my bro! How are you doing!? Top three man, you are so lucky!" Greeted Toby.

"You really surprised me, what a pleasant surprise though, but what is the occasion?" Harvey grinned.

"Chris brought us since it's almost the end." Toby told.

"Us?" Harvey asked.

Just then, Harvey noticed someone behind Toby. It was Roni. They stared at each other silently for what seemed like forever. Roni was the first to break the silence.

"So you made it afterall you lucky bastard." Grinned Roni.

"Haha, I know. It wasn't easy." Harvey loosened up.

"Bitch please, you didn't have to lift a finger you neutral asshole." Laughed Roni.

"Hey listen, about your elimination…I wanted you to know that…" Harvey was cut off.

"You don't have to say anything, I saw the episodes and I understand why you did what you did. I would have done the same thing." Roni stepped in." But, you asshole you could have at least tried in the challenge!"

They laughed heartily.

"So are you guys staying here?" Asked Harvey.

"Hell no, why would I stay here with Chris to torture me?" Snapped Roni." Just kidding, yeah we're staying."

"Hey so how is everyone? I hear the other island is a lot more fun than here." Said Harvey.

"It is, free food ever since I lost." Told Toby.

"Nah, I prefer the challenges, you're being ungrateful Harvey, stop complaining and enjoy where you are. You're in the damn top three, you hear?" Lectured Roni.

"How is Daniel, and Mark, and the rest?" Derailed Harvey.

"Haha, they're fine, Daniel is cheering for you out of the three left." Told Roni.

"Nice nice, I have fans." Harvey smiled.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey:** I did not see this turn of events coming, but I am pleased. Chris actually did something nice for once.

**Roni:** I won't say I'm not pissed at him, but he did do the right thing.

**Toby:** I bet Seamus is going to be surprised.

* * *

Seamus had just hung up after he talked to his brother, he was feeling great. His brother told him how happy he was to watch him, and the doctors told him that his mother was all healed, they were only waiting for her to wake up. He was still worried she wouldn't but the danger was mostly gone. He sat there looking at the phone with a feint smile when a cough behind him brought him to his senses. He turned around to come face to face with Marianne.

"Oh Seamus!" She said as she embraced him.

He was still shocked. She let go with a worried look on her face.

"How did you come here?" He asked.

"Chris." she replied." Seamus, I…"

"Before anything, I want you to go talk to Phoebe. Only after she forgives you can we talk." He stressed.

"…Fine, you're right." She gave in.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** As happy as I am to see her, she needs to make amends before I could forgive her.

**Marianne:** I was expecting worse, at least he doesn't hate me now.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting among a few trees relaxing in the serenity of the island while reading a book. She heard someone calling her name. She walked over to the edge of the forest to see who it was. Her eyes met with Marianne's. In a panic she ran back in to the forest. Marianne followed her quickly.

"Phoebe wait, please." Marianne cried.

Phoebe wasn't relenting, and she was crying now. She closed her eyes and couldn't see where she was going, she ran straight into a tree. Marianne caught up to her.

"Oh no, are you okay?" She crouched next to her lifting her up.

"Why are you back? I was finally happy here alone." Phoebe yelled rubbing her head.

Marianne looked hurt, but she knew Phoebe was right.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I should never have did what I did, please believe me. I was wrong and you were the one to suffer because of it. I know you won't forgive me and I'll be out of your life. I just wanted you to know that I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry." Marianne was now in tears as well.

They sat silently, Phoebe refusing to look at her.

"Fine I forgive you, but I want to be alone." Phoebe mumbled.

Marianne was about to protest, but thought against it. She walked away, looking one last time at Phoebe.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Phoebe:** All the memories flooded back as soon as I saw her, and I just panicked.

**Marianne:** When I was on the other island, I watched the episodes, and the stuff that happened to Phoebe made me cry my heart out. I also sympathized with Sharon. Watching with an objective view can be an eye opener.

* * *

Marianne went back to Seamus. He was waiting expectantly.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"We made up, she's still mad but she forgave me." She spoke quietly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she still held a grudge." Spoke Seamus dryly.

"I know." Marianne acknowledged.

The air grew quiet all of a sudden.

"Marianne come over here." Seamus beckoned.

She obeyed calmly. When she was in front of him, he hugged her gently.

"Why did you do it all, I told you I would handle it and that I didn't want to bother anyone with it. We could have both made it here if you would have left well enough alone." He sighed.

"I was worried, I thought about it a lot and all the possible scenarios, what if you were voted out? What if you weren't able to get the money? What if the hospital forced you to pay? I didn't want to think any further, but all it led me was to you being unhappy and suffering. I couldn't bear you being in trouble. I just couldn't. I just stopped thinking and was like a mother protecting her child, I hurt all those around me. I caused Harvey and Roni to fight, I led Miss Alice to be out, and worst of all, I lost my best friend and probably broke her trust in me forever. All through that I couldn't care about anything though because in my mind, I was doing the right thing." Marianne confessed.

"Of course I know you meant well, but you shouldn't tamper with the flow of things. It was my responsibility and I asked you not to make a fuss of it. I really want us to be together again, but I can't unless all the people you hurt were at peace with you. You have to prove to me Marianne, prove to me that I am with a caring person. I don't want our love to be the undoing of everyone around us. Those are our friends, and you mistreated them. Will you promise me that you will make the effort to earn everyone's forgiveness?" Seamus inquired.

"I promise Seamus, I really do. I don't want to lose you. I can't live without you. These few days have been horrible for me." She sobbed.

"Then I'll give you another chance. I know you won't let me down." Seamus softened.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marianne:** I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I won't quit before I make everything right.

**Seamus: **I probably was a little harder than I should. She really looked like she was trying hard to make amends.

* * *

Sharon was in the mess hall confronting Chef.

"Listen here you! On day one, you threw a knife at me and scared me to death, you made me scared all our time here! And then you go ahead and make us horrible food everyday, and kick us out of the island and treat us horribly! I just have one thing to tell you. I understand." She said.

He stared at her blankly." Wot?"

"I understand, its because you're stuck here all the time with Chris isn't it, someone as annoying as Chris must drive you mad with his orders and antics." She continued.

He stared at her unemotionally for the longest time.

"Girl you got right to ma heart yo. I thought no one understood me. You don't know how happy you made this old man." Chef burst into raspy tears.

"There there Chef." She eased the distraught man.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** Oh Chef, you are so misunderstood.

**Chef:** No one has ever understood me like that before. I'm touched.

* * *

After her talk with Chef, he made her a hearty meal, and this was the first time Chef's cooking was delicious. She was enjoying herself when a pair of hands from behind covered her eyes.

"Guess who." They spoke.

"Umm, Seamus?" She attempted.

"Nope." They replied.

"Chris?" She tried.

"Ha, guess again." They laughed.

"Err, Phoebe?" She sighed.

"Oh come on! Do I really sound like a girl!?" Huffed the boy.

"Wait, I know that personality like the back of my hand!" She gasped and spun around." REMI!"

True to her prediction, Remi was the one who had just spoken. But more than that, another person was next to him, someone who got Sharon's smile doubled.

"JAMES!" She beamed as she hugged them both.

"It's great to see you again Sharon." Smiled James.

"I can't believe my eyes, is this real? Are you two really here facing me?" She gawked as she rubbed their faces to see if they are real.

"Real enough for you?" Asked James.

"Nah, it was just an excuse to touch us." Grinned Remi.

"Remi! Oh you never change. Oh guys I missed you so much, what are you two doing here, and now that you're here I'm never letting you go." Told Sharon.

"Chris brought us with a few others so that we can keep you guys company before the challenge." Informed James.

"That was awfully thoughtful of him, what's the catch." Sharon doubtfully asked.

"Well it's not like he was being overly generous, you'll find out in the challenge." Replied Remi.

"I'm so excited!" Sharon beamed." Hey James, how's your leg? I hope it was an easy recovery." She inquired.

"It took a while but I'm all better, I can't run yet or put too much effort but I'm on my way." He assured.

"Oh guys, I'm really sorry about what happened, I got you both eliminated, all because I was being rash. Will you ever forgive me?" She teared up.

"Don't sweat it, we were the ones being stupid." Remi eased.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have competed for you like that, we were being immature and we deserved to be eliminated because of it." Added James.

"No you didn't, you two were the best two here, I could always depend on you and you had my back. After you left it all got downhill with everything. Only two challenges ago did things start getting better." She told.

"Hey look at the bright side, you're still in right? You bested every obstacle you got." Remi pointed.

"And you matured and grew a lot at the same time, you're now an independent woman who can take on anything. You don't need us anymore." Joined James.

"My boys, I'll always need you." She said as she hugged them both again.

"Ha, listen to this. When Lillian found out Christina had lied to her about you, she got so mad that she pulled Christina's hair out so hard, half of it got torn out and her hair hasn't grown back since! You should see how silly she looks." Snickered Remi.

"Omygosh really? I wish I could've seen that." Laughed Sharon." What about the others? Harvey H, Liam, Marianne?"

"When Harvey lost it was scary because Bradley was furious about him taking Lillian out. They had a pretty tough fight and Bradley messed Harvey up bad." Told James.

"When Liam lost half the contestants just laughed at him for a couple of days and then he wouldn't leave his room, everyone ignored him after that." Continued Remi.

"There wasn't really a bad reception to Marianne, in fact people felt bad for her, by the way, she's with Seamus right now." Ended James.

"Oh really? I hope it goes well, I really wish the best for them." Wished Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Remi:** It feels like a long time I haven't seen Sharon, she made it to the top three, I am going to be so pissed if they beat her.

**James:** I won't lie, my leg killed me the first week but Remi never left my side and was a big help. He still feels horribly bad about it.

**Sharon:** This has turned to be the best day in a really long time. I got through to Chef, he gave me a yummy meal and then the two guys I was missing the most just popped up behind me. Life really is a give and take.

* * *

After a while of having the contestants enjoy their reunions, Chris called them all to the Auditorium earning a disgruntled response from Harvey. When they arrived there, the benches were all covered with curtains and on stage were three seats similar to those they saw in the Trivia challenge. To the center of the wall of the stage was a giant wheel with pictures of all the eliminated contestants on it. Chris stood in front of the benches awaiting them.

"I bet you weren't expecting this surprise were you? Only the generous Chris can come up with that." Chris gloated.

"Don't be an ass about it and take the curtains off." Scolded Remi.

"Awww, you ruined the surprise." Whined Chris.

"What's behind them?" Asked Harvey.

"Why don't you see for yourself then." Answered Chris as he took down the curtains.

Behind them were all the eliminated contestants sitting on the benches. Separated in to three sections, the benches marked three colors; yellow, blue, and red.

"Say hello to all your ex-competition. So would you guys join them please?" Announced Chris addressing James, Remi, Marianne, Toby, and Roni." They're all sitting in the section of the semi finalist they are cheering for. Looks like we got a favorite, but not a big difference."

On the right were Seamus' supporters; Marianne, Marlene, Christina, Beatrice, Liam, Steve, and Alex.

In the center were Sharon's supporters; Remi, James, Miss Alice, Bradley, Phoebe, Nora, Lydia, and Randall.

To the left were Harvey's supporters; Roni, Toby, Lillian, Janice, Daniel, Mark, Harvey H, Dominick, and Trixie.

Sharon tumbled in laughter after looking at Christina's head. It was like she pictured it, but ten times funnier.

"SHUT UP! You just wait and see what is coming to you." Christina yelled at her.

"Way to go Seamus my man!" Hollered Steve.

"Sharon my dear I am very proud of you." Joined Miss Alice.

"Yeah Harvey! Win this one for the Legacy of Pupils." Cheered Daniel.

"For your information I don't cheer on anybody, Chris made me choose a player and you were the least one I hated." Scowled Trixie.

"Oh it's so good to see you all again!" Beamed Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** They're all back wow! I wonder what the challenge is now, I'm so nervous. But did you see her hair, omygosh!

**Harvey R**: Damn! I have nine fans, more than the two other semi finalists. I knew being neutral will get me to the top.

**Seamus:** Maybe I had misplaced worries of having everyone sympathize with me because I have the least supporters, or maybe they listened to me saying I don't want pity, either way I'm content with what I got.

**Christina:** Eww I can't believe Sharon is still in there! I hate her. I don't care who wins as long as she loses.

**Randall:** The hot stuff Sharon is my vote, she just has to beat that loser Harvey.

**Alex:** Dany and Mark are dumb to be cheering for someone so lazy and almost never won, they should cheer for someone strong like Seamus.

**Lillian:** And to think that from the nine Grassy Pupils Harvey would be the final one, he deserves it, he really does. He was the one not to get into any fights, save for one misunderstanding.

**Bradley:** Lillian was very lenient with me cheering for Sharon, ever since she found out about Christina's lie, she lost all her negative feelings towards Sharon.

**Lydia**: Generally they all deserve it, but I would prefer Sharon since she showed the most maturing throughout.

**Miss Alice:** After I lost I thought that the final three would have Roni or Phoebe instead of Harvey, goes to show that even the least likely of people can surprise you.

**Dominick:** Pieces of shit, none of them deserve to be there. Seamus is a spineless loser, Harvey is a lazy weakling and then there's Sharon. A Girl, she should not win at all costs.

**Trixie:** The more painful the challenge the less annoying my stay here would be. I know Chris agrees so I have somewhat high expectations today.

* * *

Chris sat the three contestants on the seats that were on stage.

"First off, congratulations on making it to the semi finals guys. You are the top of the top and you have two tiny steps to reach fame and fortune. One big obstacle is today's challenge. We asked all the eliminated contestants for not-so-pleasant tasks and they sure had a lot. These tasks are going to be yours in Total Drama's Dares of Doom. Whose doom? Yours of course. In turn, each of you will spin the wheel and whomever it lands on earns you a dare that you must complete. If you succeed, you will be awarded a point. You also have the option to direct the dare to a fellow contestant. If the dared contestant wins the dare, the one who directed it to them loses two points, but the one who was dared doesn't get any points from doing it." Explained Chris.

"How does someone lose?" Asked Harvey.

"There are three conditions, chicken out of a dare. Have your score reach negative ten, be the contestant with the lowest score by the end of day. Be the forefront of any of those and you earn yourself an instant elimination from the finals." Replied Chris.

Everyone gasped.

"Yup, no voting tonight, it's a sudden death round." Smirked Chris.

"This is more like it." Brightened Sharon." I won't be outvoted afterall."

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Sharon:** Yes I finally get a break. I'm scared though, they are too tough boys, what if I can't handle the dares and they beat me?

**Harvey R:** Damn! Now I can't rely on neutrality to save me. I actually have to work to win.

**Harvey H:** Yeah I hope they get my dares, I put some sick things in there. He he he, wait and see.

**Mark:** When they asked me, I didn't know what to say, and Chris got mad so he put his own ones under my picture. Meany.

**Chris:** Of course I'd put my own ones under there. What kind of dare is: jump on one foot? Seriously!

**Steve:** Watching the show was always so fun, you would think it's all scripted from all the drama we get to see but knowing they are actual people under actual circumstances makes it so much more fun to watch.

* * *

Harvey was up first, he spun the wheel and it landed on Marlene. Chris took out a card and read the dare.

"Sing 'Amazing Grace' in a high pitched voice." He read.

"Do what now?" Harvey pursed his lips.

"Come on Harvey, show us that velvet voice of yours. HAHAHA" Randall cracked up.

Phoebe smacked him on the head.

"I don't know the song." Harvey attempted.

"Way ahead of ya, we got the lyrics right here." Smiled Chris.

"I don't know the rhythm of it." Persisted Harvey.

"Oh I can play him the violin for it." Phoebe volunteered.

"Oh would you, that would be great." Beckoned Chris.

"Please don't… bother yourself." Mumbled Harvey.

"Alright, what will Harvey do? Dare someone else and risk starting off with a negative two score? Reject the dare and leave Total Drama forever? Or will he take on the challenge and grace us with his delicate voice? Stay tuned to find out on the most entertaining episode of Total Drama yet." Ended Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Marlene:** I don't see what the big deal is, its just a song.

**Remi:** This should be good.

**Harvey R:** …... (He is gritting his teeth)

* * *

Phoebe began playing the violin and Harvey took a deep breath. He started singing but Chris cut him off.

"High pitched. As in, like a girl. Start over." He nagged.

Harvey sighed and restarted. Soon enough most of the campers were cracking up. Harvey cut in the middle and sat back down with a frown.

"There, I did your stupid dare." He grunted.

"Alright fair enough. Haha, next, Seamus." Chris laughed.

He spun the wheel landing on Lydia.

"Explain the meaning of life." Chris read." Lame. Forget it, I'm giving you one of my own."

"Wait, that's not fair." Objected Lillian.

Several others voiced their agreement.

"Ok fine, you get a point, moving on." He sighed.

Sharon spun the wheel landing on Alex..

"Lick the floor of the outhouse. Now that is a dare!" Cheered Chris.

"Ewwwww. I dare…Harvey to do it." She cringed.

"WHAT! No way!" Harvey's jaw dropped.

"You gotta do it Harvey or else it's the dock of shame for you." Chris snickered.

Harvey thought hard about it before agreeing.

"Sharon you are going down now." He said before heading over to the outhouse.

He bent down and only let the tip of his tongue touch the floor before retracting hastily and spitting out.

"That means Sharon loses two points, and the scoreboard is, Harvey and Seamus tied for one with Sharon at negative two." Chris capped.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** Just wait, you will pay big time.

**Sharon:** I didn't mean to target him, I just couldn't do it, and I would feel bad making Seamus do it.

**Toby:** Well there goes Harvey's chance of ever kissing a girl. Poor guy.

**James:** That was a really good call on Sharon's side. That was one disgusting dare.

**Alex:** Hahaha, I love this challenge, I have so many dares like that.

* * *

Harvey was spinning the bottle now, it landed on Marianne.

"Dance like they did in the eighty's disco." Read Chris.

"I already sang like a girl and licked toilet floor, what can be worse. I'll do it." Decided Harvey.

Chris set up a screen showing Harvey how they danced in the eighty's. Harvey began to recreate it along with music and again left the teens bursting with laughter.

"Harvey my boy, you're now in the lead with two points." Laughed Chris." Seamus, you're up."

He spun landing on Liam.

"Waddle like a penguin. Yawn." Read Chris sleepily.

"That's not so bad." Shrugged Seamus.

"You use mustard to sabotage me but you can't come up with a decent dare? Figures." Roni clasped his arms.

Liam just sighed and looked down. Seamus meanwhile had performed his below average dare and won himself a point.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Roni:** Of course his evil only works when he has something to gain out of it, or maybe he just likes to be a dick to me.

**Liam**: I just don't care anymore, I threw in some senseless dares to get Chris to leave me alone. What does it matter to me who wins or loses?

**Seamus:** I doubt I'll be directing my dares to anyone, I prefer winning by my own hard work.

**Lydia:** This is going to be a long challenge…

* * *

Sharon's turn ended up with the wheel landing on James.

"Have a snake be put on your shoulders for one whole minute." Read Chris excitedly.

She looked at Harvey ready to dare him but then she remembered that his phobia was snakes. She sighed before accepting the dare.

"What's a little snake gonna do to me, I dealt with Christina. I can take on a puny snake." She breathed in.

Harvey slumped relaxingly in his chair, he was dreading the next words.

"Puny is not the word I would use." Said Chris as Chef walked out with a golden and white giant snake." Say hello to Bart, he's Chef's favorite pet. Don't worry, he's not poisonous."

"That's not a snake, that's a frickin Basilisk." Gaped Sharon in terror.

"Do I hear the sound of chickens leaving the island?" Mocked Chris.

"Oooh, what am I going to do." Sharon mumbled." Ugh, fine, just, get it over with."

"I am sooo sorry Sharon, I didn't think the dare would come to you." James apologized.

Chef placed the snake slowly on Sharon's shoulder, it was heavy and almost made her stumble. The snake slithered about trying to get to the ground but Chef repositioned it on her shoulders. Soon enough a minute passed and Chris signaled her passing.

"That, was, invigorating!" She trembled." Its so frightening yet makes you feel alive at the same time."

"And Sharon makes it out of the negative. Moving back to Harvey." Addressed Chris.

Harvey spun it, landing on Dominick.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Lift fifty Kilos of weight ten times, with one hand." Chris read the card.

"Yeah, right away." Harvey snorted sarcastically." Sorry Seamus, but I dare you."

"It's cool." Seamus shrugged as he stepped up.

Chef walked out with a big dumbbell. Seamus breathed in and stretched his arms. He then lifted the dumbbell with his right hand. He repeated the act ten times, by the time he was done he was all red and his chest was heaving.

"Well done, Harvey loses two points." Chris informed." The scores are, two for Seamus, zero for both Sharon and Harvey."

Seamus spun the wheel landing on Toby.

"Eat six hamburgers without puking." Chris read.

"I was actually hoping Harvey would get that one." Laughed Toby.

Chef brought out a big plate with six hamburgers, they looked nothing like what Chef usually serves them. They looked… delicious!

"You could dare someone to do it you know, someone who dared you first, or better yet, someone who is a girl." Whispered Chris audibly.

"Hey! I'll have you know I can eat those if I wanted to." Sharon scolded.

"Nah, its fine Chris, I can do it." Seamus began to wolf down the burgers, after the third one he was slowing down. By the time he made it to the fifth one he was almost sick. He forced himself to eat it with only one left. He was about to give up.

"Come on Seamus, you can do it! Think of your brother watching, he is cheering you on right now. Everyone believes in you! You can eat that little burger and win the challenge! Do it for Jake, do it for your mother. Do it for me!" Cheered Marianne.

Seamus snapped out of it and took the last burger in two bites.

"Seamus has miraculously finished his task, I would say that deserves double points but I wouldn't get out of it alive if I did. Moving on." Praised Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Ahh, I got one heck of a stomach ache now, but those burgers were really good. It's a nice change from what we've been getting here. Chef definitely didn't make these.

**Chef:** Shut yo trap boy! I did make those burgers. I made them for me but Chris took em fo' the challenge. Now what am I supposed to eat. Damn kids.

**Marianne:** All those burgers! That must be a thousand calories. But its not important as long as Seamus wins the challenge.

**Sharon:** Well in truth, I probably couldn't have eaten all of them, but Seamus wouldn't pass it to me if he knew I could.

**Toby:** I didn't think it was that hard when I thought of the dare. I mean back on the other island, I could eat eight burgers at one sitting.

**Beatrice**: Wow, I can barely finish one burger.

**Trixie:** What a pig!

* * *

The dares continued like that with Harvey and Sharon mostly throwing the dares at each other and Seamus doing them himself, some included Sharon getting electrocuted as a dare from Nora, having to eat a grasshopper dared by Alex, swimming in a tub of fish dared by Lillian, and slapping Randall ten times across the face dared by Janice which she liked to do. Seamus performed dares such as breaking a piece of wood with his head dared by Daniel, getting a punch in the face by Chef dared by Steve, dressing in a tight dress dared by Beatrice, and making out with a fish dared by Remi. He was only bothered by Chef's punch which almost broke his nose. Harvey endured dares that seemed worse like scrubbing the underside of the gymnasium with his own toothbrush and then brushing with it dared by Randall, singing opera style dared by Phoebe, dissecting a frog dared by Miss Alice, and eating two snails dared by Trixie. Harvey looked horrible by now.

"Its been a long and gruesome day, and the contestants are still going. In the lead is Seamus with seventeen points, next up is Harvey with twelve and in last is Sharon with only four points. It doesn't look good for you Sharon." Recapped Chris.

It was Harvey's turn to spin, he got Harvey H. He swallowed in fear.

"Get your hand chopped off." Read Chris.

"Why don't I chop off your head instead!" Threatened Harvey R.

"Calm down, we wont do that, I don't know how I missed removing that one. But boy wouldn't it be good for the ratings. Anyway, you get another spin." Calmed Chris.

"You bet your ass I get another spin." Huffed Harvey as he spun the wheel again.

This time it landed on Mark.

"Thanks God." Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Don't relax yet, his dares were all fluffy and lame, so I put my own under there. This one says, get your armpit hair waxed by Chef. A classic!" Laughed Chris.

"Damnation! When will I get a break!?" Harvey sighed as he waited for Chef to do the job.

Chef applied the wax on his armpit and then pulled real hard taking off all the hair and leaving a big red spot underneath.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Harvey." Go to hell asshole!"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** What did I do to deserve this traumatizing treatment? I swear never to be neutral ever again.

**Janice:** Poor Harvey, he's getting the blunt of the dares.

**Trixie:** Yes, suffer, be humiliated, you will get all that you deserve, all of you.

**Toby:** Ironically, Sharon is the one with the least points whereas Harvey is getting the most painful and disgusting dares.

**Nora:** If only Harvey H was in there getting all those dares. I would have loved watching him get waxed, lick the toilet floor and get punched in the face.

**Daniel:** Alex thought of some nasty dares, I felt bad and didn't put that many hard ones.

**Remi:** This stinks, Sharon is losing! There must be something she can do.

* * *

Seamus spun the wheel, landing on Bradley.

"Your dare is to jump from the top of the mountain into the sea." Read Chris." And don't expect me to carry you up there bruh."

Seamus sighed." Fine, I'll take the dare. The climb is gonna be worse than the jump."

Seamus took the tiring task until he was at the peak, he breathed in deep before taking the plunge. He made a perfect dive and emerged looking refreshed. After he was back at the auditorium and dried out he was worn out.

"Don't you guys wanna quit yet?" He asked tiredly.

"Nope, still got lots of energy." Skipped Sharon.

"Not before you." Harvey Retorted, in a less energized tone.

"Seamus is racking up the points with eighteen big ones, Harvey is close behind with thirteen and Sharon is in dead last with only four points." Recapped Chris." Maybe Sharon can make a comeback, you're up next."

She spun the wheel and her face turned white as she saw who it landed on.

"No, not her, anything but her." She begged.

"Christina's dare says you have to pour boiling water down Sharon's skirt." Read Chris." Looks like this dare was meant for one of the boys to do to Sharon, either way the dare has to be done to Sharon."

Sharon narrowed her eyes at Christina. "I hate you!"

"So Sharon, would you rather do it yourself, or have one of the boys do it? Or do you reject the dare altogether?" Asked Chris.

"I'm not backing out, I'll take the dare myself." She decided steely.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** Hahaha! I was really hoping this dare would get picked. Finally my dare gets chosen, I was waiting for so long!

**Remi:** If I could hit Christina, I would do it in a heartbeat! Bitch!

**James:** Sharon I would do anything to take your place now.

**Janice:** Poor Sharon, I can't imagine what that would be like.

**Miss Alice:** If I was up there doing the dare to her, I wouldn't think twice before quitting. She is really a lady of wits and willpower.

**Daniel:** Whoa, boiling water, down… there… Christina you sick person! How could you?

**Seamus:** I am really glad I'm not the one doing that to her. I would sooner quit than defile a girl like that. I still feel bad that she has to go through it.

**Trixie:** Christina is less annoying than the rest, she is slightly more tolerable and she has good ideas. Me and her could maybe be someday somewhat of friends. Maybe.

**Chris:** Do I hear a milestone in the ratings being landed? Yes I do. Yes I do…

* * *

Chef walked over with a pot with vapor coming out. It looked hot to anyone who saw it. He handed it to Sharon. She looked at it in fear and gulped.

"Do it! DO IT NOW!" Shouted Christina hysterically.

Marianne bumped her from next to her, silencing her.

"Quick, get the camera closer, I wanna catch this scene perfectly." Chris eagerly beckoned for the cameraman.

Sharon slowly extended the tip of her skirt and tilted the pot until a drop fell. It sizzled upon her skin. She jumped.

"Oooh this is going to be horrible." She was on the verge of tears.

She decided dumping the contents quickly would mean it was over quicker. So she quickly poured it all in. She shrieked in pain, her voice reaching as far as the island extended. The vapor and the sizzling water could be heard to all the people gathered. Her skin looked tomato red hot. Chris had a look of ecstasy on his face, the contestants were watching in horror, some couldn't look, some like Trixie and Christina delighted in the view. Seamus and Harvey had their heads bent in embarrassment, along with all the other boys. The cameraman's jaw dropped. The silence was deafening. Sharon looked like she could drop dead. Miss Alice got up and ran to her side, she walked her away to the bathrooms.

"Where are you going?" Asked Chris.

"Silence McLean." Miss Alice scolded.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** Damn…

**Miss Alice:** Oh dear, that was devastating, some things should not be allowed on this show. Where are the rules, where are the legalities? Is humanity abolished?

**James:** I almost cried, Christina will pay for this.

**Lillian:** Christina that monster! She is so vile.

**Toby:** If I could take the pain away, I would, believe me.

**Roni:** I think I'm the only one who didn't get a dare yet, maybe I shouldn't too. After this I think us eliminated contestants are getting the blame.

**Liam:** I would rather take that kind of pain to the psychological one I dealt with, and still am.

* * *

Miss Alice helped Sharon in the bathroom as best as she could. Sharon had regained some of her consciousness and she changed her clothes too. She was back at the auditorium, she slowly sat down, cringing at the burns.

"Are we ready to continue? I was actually hoping to do the finale right after this challenge, but it's too late and you all look beat up by now." Said Chris impatiently.

He waited for a reply from Sharon. She looked up after a moment and nodded silently.

"Alrighty then, it's getting late so the game will go on for three more rounds only, if by then no one quit, then it would most likely be Sharon getting the boot. Harvey it is your turn again." Chris informed.

He spun the wheel and it landed on Roni.

"Let's see what the dare is." Said Chris." Oh God, its terrible! You have to… lick Toby's foot."

"AAAAAYSH!" Screamed Harvey uncharacteristically.

"Man, I WOULD NOT want to be at the receiving end of that dare." Chris snickered." So what will it be Harvey my boy?"

He thought about it, Sharon had just gone through a traumatizing and possibly fertility expunging experience and Seamus hadn't dared anyone to do anything. He was left with one choice he dreaded deeply.

"I'll take the shitty dare. Roni, I am going to kick your damn punk jerk ass." Frowned Harvey.

"What is so bad about my feet?" Asked Toby cluelessly as he descended the bench to the center of the stage.

Harvey walked over. Toby took off his shoe and lifted his foot up, his toenails were long and jagged. Toe jam was all in between his toes. Harvey got close and the odor filled his nostrils. He gagged and shut his nose. He closed his eyes and extended his tongue. He was about to take a lick when he wobbled and fainted. Many ex-campers erupted in laughter. Chef splashed some water on Harvey's face. He woke up frantically.

"Did I pass?" He asked.

"Actually, you didn't do the dare, so I'm sorry to say, but you have been eliminated from Total Drama." Spoke Chris seriously.

The laughter was replaced with gasps, the atmosphere got quiet all of a sudden.

"No, this cant be. I was going to do the dare, I just couldn't handle the..." He was interrupted.

"Exactly, you couldn't handle it, which means you lost the dare." Chris told.

"That's not fair!" Cried Janice.

"Dem's the rules." He shrugged." But don't worry, you don't get to actually leave the island, everyone is staying here for the finale. Let's give a big hand to our two finalists; Seamus and Sharon!"

Few contestants started to clap due to the shock, but then most others joined in. Harvey still looked devastated, his dreams were destroyed.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Harvey R:** What is this bullshit, I go through all that and then he says I lost?

**Roni:** This is my fault, I didn't think I would be the cause of him losing. It never crossed my mind… What goes around comes around, even though it wasn't intentional.

**Alex:** It was just a foot, big deal! I could do it, one hundred times too.

**Steve:** Tough luck Harvey, you made it really far but I knew you weren't made to be winner of the contest, you're just not enthusiastic enough.

**Seamus:** That was really unexpected. I didn't think I would lose the challenge, but it didn't cross my mind it would end like this.

**Sharon:** The final two, I would be more excited if it didn't hurt so much.

**Christina:** NOOOO! I wanted her to lose! This is not fair! I hate you Chris.

**James:** YES! Sharon made it, she made it! I am so happy for her, she deserves it so much!

**Marianne:** Yes! Seamus made it, he is one step away from saving his family! He has to win, he just has to. There is no stopping him now.

**Toby:** All because of my feet? This is insulting.

* * *

"A surprise twist ending is a necessity for Total Drama, don't you know that by now?" Said Chris snidely." So the final two have been decided. Harvey has suffered, but his dignity has suffered worse and now he only scored the semifinalist status. Who will be the victor? Will it be the goal oriented Seamus? Or will it be the matured Sharon? Tune in next time to the concluding chapter of the most exciting show known to man, Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

* * *

**Votes: N/A  
**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Finalists:** Seamus – Sharon

**Eliminated: **Alice – Steve – Harvey H – Marlene – Mark – Beatrice – Roni – Randall – Alex – Trixie – James – Remi – Lydia – Toby – Dominick – Lillian – Janice – Bradley – Nora – Christina – Daniel – Harvey H – Alice – Liam – Roni – Marianne – Phoebe – Harvey R

* * *

Well there you have it, the final two. I know it was sort of predictable, but come on. As if I'd let the comic relief person Harvey win like Owen. Owen's win ticked me off. I'm sorry to those who liked Harvey but he was never meant to win. He only made it here because the drama was taking them all out with him not having a chance to leave XD Not that I didn't enjoy writing for him of course. If you've seen Toby's feet, you'd understand... XD

Harvey R: Damn, so close! What do I say here author, what do you mean review? Just review, what is there a test? Ok ok, fine. Review readers! There happy? Dictator.


	29. Chapter 29: An End To The Mayhem

Truly, an end to the mayhem for this is sadly the final chapter! It has been a pleasant journey, well not so much for the contestants :P

To my reviewers:  
_**PizzaTheBomb:**_ Looks to me like you're more eager for the Pokemon story than this XD

_**Curcle:**_ Thanks! And its all cleared, the cliche thing so don't worry about it. Yeah well how could I make Roni win, that would be so egotistical XD As for my next story, well I'm still trying to decide if I am going to use the same set of challenges or create new ones, pokemon themed. New ones wont be as good really and I don't like to write things if they seem weak or insufficient :/

New Cast Reveals: The final batch  
**Vespiquen:** Female, 18 years old, The Queen Bee  
**Lampent:** Male, 16 years old, The Curious Helper  
**Pansear:** Male, 10 years old, The Innocent Kid  
**Shroomish:** Female, 15 years old, The Grumpy Girl  
**Kirlia:** Female, 14 years old, The Social Butterfly  
**Magnezone:** Male, 17 years old, The Analytic

**Random Fun Fact:** This story is exactly 632 Microsoft Word pages long, about 200k words, 1946 confessionals, and took me 2 years to finish, although I had it all except this chapter done in one year. (I wrote this chapter yesterday)

* * *

**Chapter 29: An End to the Mayhem**

The camera flickered on showing not the dock, but the stage where the semi finals were held, Chris along with all the eliminated contestants including Harvey R were seated on two sets of benches in support of the final two.

"Ahoy loyal watchers, you have followed the contestants in their times of joy, trials of sorrow and tests of pain. Now you have reached the epic conclusion to the drama fed journey." Presented Chris.

"Last time, our semi finalists battled it out in a classic dare game where they fought for their survival through horrendous tasks. Highlights of the challenge included Seamus getting punched by Chef, Sharon pouring boiling water down her skirt, and Harvey R losing all his dignity in various dares. The latter was unable to complete his final dare and therefore was eliminated instantaneously leaving our final two combatants; Sharon and Seamus."

"I originally planned so that we jump into the final challenge immediately but nooo, they're too tired. They got no one to blame but themselves because now, an even harder final challenge was prepared. Who will come out on top? Will Seamus succeed in honoring his family and saving them from a life or suffering? Will Sharon take down the final obstacle standing in the way of her dream? And will Harvey R ever live down his embarrassment? Probably not, but you can only find out if you watch the final episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

(Cue theme song)

* * *

**Hospital room**

* * *

In a hospital room somewhere, a middle aged women lay unconscious on a gurney, hooked on life support. A nurse walked in to the room and led a young boy. He looked sad, but also happy that he was getting to see the woman.

"Now son, you shouldn't disturb your mother but because of your good behavior, we want to reward you with an hour with her. Please be careful with her, she's sleeping and needs her rest so don't touch anything. If you need anything just ring this here and I'll be over here. Alright?" Spoke the kind nurse.

"Can you turn the TV on please, my brother is going to be on?" The boy asked expectantly.

She smiled and turned on the TV that was attached to the corner. She handed him the remote and left. He flipped through the channels till he found what he was looking for.

"Ahoy loyal watchers…" Came from the TV.

The boy beamed and sat on the chair next to his mother.

* * *

Things weren't much different from last time except the benches changed. Harvey's supporters distributed themselves among the two remaining contestants' benches. Harvey himself was as well on one side.

On the right were Seamus' supporters; Marianne, Marlene, Christina, Beatrice, Liam, Steve, Alex, Lillian, Janice, Mark, Harvey H, and Harvey R

To the left were Sharon's supporters; Remi, James, Miss Alice, Bradley, Phoebe, Nora, Lydia, Randall, Roni, Toby, Daniel, Dominick, and Trixie.

The finalists themselves were back on stage.

"It left a mark! You're going to pay for this." Threatened Sharon looking upset.

"TAKE THAT!" Howled Christina manically.

"Technically you poured the water yourself, so you wont win any lawsuit so… I wont be paying." Smirked Chris victoriously.

"Say that again I dare you!" Frowned Remi, getting up angrily.

"Can we please start the challenge, I'm eager to leave and see my mom." Urged Seamus impatiently.

"Right, on to the finale then." Focused Chris.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Sharon:** Just wait, when I win this, Chris will be on the streets before you know it.

**Christina:** You will never win you ugly witch! Never!

**Seamus:** To be standing here, in the finals, one small step from winning. Its nothing I ever imagined. I owe it to Marianne for giving that push long ago to not give up. If only time could accelerate so I can be by my mother's side.

**Mark:** I really miss home, I want to go back.

**Bradley:** I wonder if my brother wrecked my car yet. I knew I should have shipped it here with me, but then Chris would have dismembered it for some challenge. I don't know which is worse.

* * *

"So what, dare I ask, do you have planned this time for them?" Asked Miss Alice.

"I'm glad you asked ma'am." Answered Chris." The winner of Total Drama needs to have a set of skills and strengths otherwise they would not be worthy of winner status. In order to determine who that winner is, we're going to do it the old fashioned way. By a race! Yeah you like races, you told me how much you loved them back on week one."

"The irony is great in this one." Voiced Roni.

"That's surprisingly tame, at least for a final challenge, coming from Chris." Added Nora.

Chris just laughed evilly in response.

Sharon sighed." I'm almost tempted not to ask because you keep tricking us but, what exactly is the catch in this one?"

"All you need to worry about is being the first to cross that line, faze out any distractions, focus on the path and be the first to reach the finish line. No obstacles, no one trying to attack you on your way, nothing. Its just you, and your goal. How strongly you stick to that goal, how focused and determined you are will decide who the winner is. Never has your will power been more important."

"Why do you always have to be so vague?" Reprimanded Lillian.

"Its what I do." Shrugged Chris." So finalists, get to your starting points."

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I just know there are going to be tricks or something. I just know it.

**Beatrice: **I saw some of us here being called over by Chris, I wonder what he wanted with them. He got Christina and Harvey H so I'm worried.

**Christina:** This is going to be sweet! I am going to crush you Sharon like the bug you are.

**Marianne:** Asking me to do this, Chris is wicked. But I have no other choice.

**James:** Sigh, what Chris has for them could be really bad. I wish I could tell Sharon but Chris made it clear that if we were to say a single word, we'd be charged with paying the million dollar prize instead of him. Yeah, none of us had a chance.

* * *

Sharon and Seamus were side by side at the starting line. The benches were out of their view so they didn't know what was keeping Chris up. Finally after almost ten minutes he showed up.

"I thought for a second you were running off with the money." Joked Sharon.

"I did think about that, but this job pays me enough, considering the sequels and seasons I'm going to host, I'm going to end up having more than the winner!" Chris retorted snidely.

"So may we start now?" Asked Seamus, not completely in the mood as hew as focused on ending the challenge and returning to his family.

"Alright, one last piece of advice. Take things lightly, this is a challenge afterall, it is your goal to win this. Best of luck to the final two!" Chris said as he prepared his racing pistol." On your marks, get set…GO!"

He fired the pistol in the air and the contestants started running.

"They don't know what's coming!" Chris smirked manically." The final challenge is now in motion, why does it feel like an ordinary race? Will there really be no tricks and surprises along the way? And who will have the ultimate willpower to seize the prize? All that real soon on the dramatic decisive final episode of Total Drama: Reality Edition!"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** The butterflies in my stomach were bursting out, I can't wait to be done and back! I'm also scared for my life that things don't turn out right.

**Harvey H:** I'm going to enjoy torturing that loser, Chris gave me the opportunity I wanted.

**Harvey R:** A race? A RACE? Couldn't it have been a race in the top three? I hate you Chris.

**Chris:** Man, this is going to be so awesome!

* * *

Seamus was slightly ahead of Sharon on the track. The track was mostly linear, but it was getting a little distant between them so they weren't very close. They could still see each other but they couldn't hear each other. Seamus was to the left of the track and Sharon to the right. To the left of Seamus, there was a steep climb not too high, as was to Sharon's right side. As Seamus was making good progress, mind on the prize, he heard someone calling him from above, to the left. He looked up and saw Harvey H.

"Hey punk, where do you think you're going. You're not going anywhere, you're a loser." He taunted.

Seamus tried to ignore him as he kept on running but Harvey was mirroring him on the upper path.

"Hey jerk, you wanna fight me? So I can break your ribs again like last time. Or maybe I should just go beat up that scrawny girl of yours instead." Threatened Harvey Cruelly.

"You stay away from Marianne you hear or I'll kick your ass." Replied Seamus while not stopping to look back.

Soon enough Harvey was at a dead end and couldn't follow. Chris showed up behind him with a jetpack.

"Failed I see." He noted.

"I don't know what the dude's problem is, he ignored me. Jerk." Whine Harvey H.

"I knew I shouldn't have picked you. Randall would have done a better job." Mocked Chris.

Harvey frowned and bent to get a rock and threw it at Chris but he dodged it and flew away to the opposite side, to Sharon's path. Harvey growled in anger.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Janice:** Chris set up a screen for us to watch the finalists, now I see why some of us were taken, Chris must have them be obstacles to the finalists.

**Harvey H:** What fucking ever. I got Beatrice and that's all that matters. Seamus and Chris can suck on it.

**Beatrice:** Harvey still thinks I'm his girlfriend, no way. I'm just waiting to be off the show so I can be away from him.

**Seamus:** What was that all about? Chris wouldn't just let him go around during the final challenge, what if he really tried to do something to prevent me from winning. Chris said there was no one to attack us or obstacles. Then what was that?

**Chris:** Oh Seamus, you clueless clueless boy.

* * *

Sharon was making quick progress. For the first time, she was not wearing a skirt, she learned the hard way after the boiling water.

"Hey you, yeah you, you manstealer. You should feel ashamed that you stole him from me. I hate you, I hate you so much, how could you live with yourself having flirted with Bradley and got him to cheat on me. You're disgusting." Spat Lillian from above her.

"Lillian what the? Chris told me that you forgave me, after you found out that Christina lied to you." Sharon paused in her tracks looking confused.

"Liar! You're lying never ends does it. You take my boyfriend and you lie to my face. I hate you. You should just quit now, so you can save some dignity for yourself." Lillian shouted mercilessly.

"I'm sorry Lillian but I have no time for this, I have to keep going. After this we can sit down and have a talk about this. But believe me, I did nothing with Bradley, we were only friends." Brushed Sharon as she continued running.

Lillian didn't bother to continue after that. Chris flew past her shaking his head in disapproval.

"What, I did the best I can, and I'm happy she didn't stop for long." Lillian shrugged.

"You're lucky I believed your act, otherwise you know the punishment." Spoke Chris condescendingly.

"Yeah yeah, now can you return me to camp, I wanna watch the challenge." She ignored.

"Nope, find your own way back." He smirked before flying over to Seamus' side again.

"Once a jerk, always a jerk." She sighed as she trudged back to camp.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I wont lie, Lillian's words hurt me a bit, but I'm too focused on the challenge now. This can be dealt with later.

**Lillian:** It was all an act, Chris got some of us to stand in the path and distract the final two, he chose the ones that were the ones to most probably affect them. The idea is that if one stopped to interact with us, then the other would gain a hand. Something about willpower and determination.

**Bradley:** So that's where Lillian went to. Way to go Sharon, keep it up. I almost believed Lillian for a second, but she made it clear that she had no bad feelings towards Sharon anymore.

**Miss Alice:** I am so proud of Sharon! I am cheering for both the finalists and I would be happy no matter who won.

* * *

Seamus stopped dead in his tracks before the scene up on the hill next to him. Dominick had a grip on Marianne's collar and was threatening her.

"Dominick stop it now!" Seamus yelled frantically.

"You wanna feel how I felt when you took down my Trixie?" Dominick spoke menacingly.

Marianne was struggling against his grasp, she was pounding on his chest.

"Let her go now! Please, I'll share some of the money with you, just let her go!" He pled.

At the mention of money, he let her go.

"You're now obligated to share the money got it? Now go!" Commanded Dominick.

Seamus glared at him. He looked at Marianne making sure she was okay before heading off back on the path. Chris showed up to Dominick and Marianne.

"I should penalize you for that you know." Chris towered.

"Bite me! He said he was going to share the money with me, I wasn't going to turn that down." Dominick defended.

"I should have just let the interns do this." Huffed Chris as he went over to Sharon's side again.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** That gave me the fright of my life. I'm not happy about it, but if giving some of the money to him will protect Marianne then fine, so be it. I just hope whatever I have left will be enough for my mother, that is, if Sharon doesn't beat me.

**Marianne:** That was horrible, Chris is so mean. Seamus doesn't need any distractions, he needs support. I wish he can catch up now.

**Dominick:** Ha! Take that Chris, I get to keep some of the money you wont let me have afterall.

**Trixie:** Hahaha! Dominick was great, he should have just twisted her neck too!

* * *

Sharon was now halfway through. She was feeling happy seeing as she saw Seamus quite a fair distance behind her on the other path. She was suddenly pelted by a pebble on the head which got her to stop and look. She grimaced at the half bald head before her.

"I hope you drop dead!" Shrieked Christina as she threw more pebbles.

Sharon dodged them and continued to run. Christina was not relenting however and followed her.

"Come back here you coward, you ugly slutty cheating lying fat witch!" Cursed Christina.

"Go away, I don't want to be bothered by you now, of all times." Ignored Sharon.

"I'm going to pick on you forever, you'll never be done with me." Christina yelled throwing more pebbles at her.

"Leave me alone, for once on this damned island! I was relieved to be over with you when you got eliminated, now I have to look at that ugly head of yours all over again." Shot back Sharon.

"I'm going to make your life miserable if you win that money. Just stop now, and I'll leave you alone." Offered Christina.

"Never! I'll never surrender to the likes of you. Just you wait, when I win that money, I'll make YOUR life miserable. A half bald head will be the least of your worries!" Threatened Sharon loudly.

Christina was scared for a moment and stopped in her tracks. Sharon got a leg up and was away from her. Chris showed up.

"And I was depending on you so much. I really thought you'd be the one to change the course of the game." Taunted Chris.

"Sh-she'd better lose alright? You make sure she loses." Said Christina meekly with a look of fear on her face.

"Awww, is the little baddy scared of a little cheerleader?" Chris laughed as he flew after Sharon.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Christina:** I'm not scared. I am not! She will lose.-

**Sharon:** That felt great! I am so happy I can stand up to her without being afraid.

**Phoebe:** I'm glad that Sharon was strong enough to ignore her. It took her a while, as did it take me to ignore Christina too.

**Remi:** Way to go Sharon! You tell her! That was way too awesome!

* * *

Sharon didn't have long to go before she was three fourth of the path to winning. But then as she looked to the side, she came to a sudden halt at what she saw. James was lying on the ground with half his body pinned under a giant boulder. He looked all dusty and bruised.

"James! What happened?" She frantically screamed.

"Sharon, I'm so sorry, I wanted to get a closer look at you from here, but then an avalanche happened and this boulder fell on top of me. I cant get out." He breathed.

"Oh no, not again! What do I do, I can't reach you!" She panicked.

"Just, just…" He couldn't bring himself to say it. Chris told him to tell her to go back to camp and get help, but he didn't find the heart to perpetually ruin her chances.

"I'm almost at the finish line I think, I'll go there as fast as I can, and when I do I'll immediately tell Chris to come for you. Just hold on James, hold on for me!" She instructed as she dashed forward.

James sighed out of relief and joy. Chris showed up looking displeased.

"You were supposed to tell her to go back to the starting line." Scolded Chris.

"I was going to, she interrupted me." He lied. He learned to lie from Remi, not the best thing to learn but it helped him this time.

"Looks like its all on Seamus' last obstacle now. I'm looking forward to that." Said Chris as he flew to Seamus' side.

* * *

**(Confessionals)  
**  
**Sharon:** (She is almost to tears) Don't you worry James, I'll get help, I promise!  
**  
James:** Man was that close, I'm so relieved she thought about the proper solution. She made the perfect choice!

**Remi:** YES! Sharon is in the lead!

**Alex:** I would have went to the finish line too. Ok so maybe not, I would have tried to climb my way to him.

**Marlene:** Chris did that wrong, it looked so obvious it was faked. What are the odds James would end up in the same situation twice?

* * *

Seamus was catching up to Sharon now, her distractions got her to slow down a bit, he was almost at her level when he heard a familiar voice.

"_No, that cant be right_." He thought.

"Seamus!" Came the little voice again.

"J-Jake?" Seamus stuttered.

He looked around in all directions but couldn't see a thing.

"Seamus, help me! Mommy is gone! She's not waking up!" Jake's voice came from atop the hill.

"Oh God, Jake where are you!?" Seamus was looking around frantically.

"Seamus!" Jake was crying now.

Seamus was in tears now, he tried to climb to the left path, but it was too steep, he fell on his back and groaned in pain.

"I'm all alone! Mommy and daddy are gone, and I cant find my big brother!" Jake's voice was receding as if walking away.

"No wait! I'm here, I'm here." Seamus cried hard as he despaired on the ground.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** Where is he? Where!? I want my brother!

**Marianne:** It really hurts to watch him go through that. Chris is evil.

**Steve:** Man I feel really bad for Seamus, he shouldn't be tortured like that.

**Liam:** Makes me sort of glad that I have a weak relationship with my parents, that way nothing weakens me.

* * *

Sharon was running fast, wanting to save James as quickly as she could. Suddenly the finish line was in sight. She ran straight ahead!

Seamus was breaking down. The pressure of it was too hard for him to handle anymore. He could hear his brother's crying in the distance and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Daniel:** Aww, that's so sad! I bet Christina wouldn't even stop if we were in that position.

**Toby:** Looks like Sharon is the winner then. Too bad Seamus had to lose this way.

**Harvey R:** If I was down there, what could Chris do that would distract me? I had no drama whatsoever so I would not stop for anyone. Maybe he got me to lose on purpose.

* * *

Back in the hospital room.

Jake was crying, he was crying hard.

"Seamus come on! Go. That's not me! I'm here so I cant be there. You're going to lose!" Jake cried.

When he saw Sharon so close to the finish line he cried louder. Then a hand was on his shoulder. He looked back and instantly brightened.

"MOMMY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Jake cheered.

He was so loud the nurse came back to see what was up.

"Jake? Where am I?" His mother asked groggily.

* * *

Sharon sped up out of excitement after seeing the finish line. She eagerly crossed it and went to her knees panting. She then quickly got up seeing Chris and ran to him.

"Chris please you need to hurry, James is…" She started.

"Just fine!" Someone said.

She quickly turned to see who it was. James appeared. She ran and hugged him.

"It was part of the challenge, we were supposed to distract you, but you did it. You passed through us all and you powered on. You won. You hear that? You won Total Drama!" He encouraged.

"You're kidding aren't you. Please don't joke around." She was trying to calm down.

"No really! You were the first to cross the line, and all the ones you met along the way were there as part of the challenge as hurtles you had to cross. To face your demons and beat them." Told Chris.

"I, so Lillian didn't mean what she sad afterall! I am so happy!" Sharon cheered." Where's Seamus?"

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Sharon:** I WON! I WON! I can't believe I won!

**James:** I'm just as happy for her as I would be if it was me the one winning!

**Christina:** NOOOOOOOO!

**Randall:** Oh yeah, the smokin babe did it!

**Lydia:** She deserves it.

**Roni:** I'm happy for Sharon, I just hope Seamus' problem gets solved somehow.

**Nora:** I hope Harvey H is fuming now.

* * *

Chris and the others all went to Seamus. They saw him lying on the ground having given up entirely.

"Seamus!" Marianne ran over to him.

He didn't even blink. He lay there lifeless.

"Seamus, its time to get up bro. It was just a trick." Told Steve.

"Seamus, this was what you were hearing." Told Chris as he held on to a recorder that mimicked his brother's voice.

Seamus flinched at the sound and straightened up.

"You mean, my brother isn't here? He's not in danger?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope. And guess what, you just scored the title." Chris said." Of runner up."

He sighed, not even bothering to look at everyone around him.

"Mr. McLean, phone call for one of your contestants." An intern came up to him having ran all the way from camp." Something about a hospital."

"Speaking of the devil." Said Chris as he took the phone.

"Give me!" Seamus staggered.

He handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Seamus spoke apprehensively.

"Hello, Mr. Haart?" The woman on the phone asked.

"Yes that would be me. Is this concerning my brother?" He asked.

"We have some good news Mr. Haart. Your mother woke up a few minutes ago and is looking to be in good health. We await your return." She revealed.

There was a moment of silence, Seamus didn't know what to say.

"I'm sure you're pleasantly surprise from your speechlessness, would you like to speak with your brother? Your mother is being looked after right now so she couldn't make it to the phone. You need not worry about her." She told him in a cheerful tone.

"Yes please, I would appreciate that." Seamus found his voice.

* * *

**(Confessionals)**

**Seamus:** If only I had the money now, I would be on top of the world.

* * *

After the phone call, Seamus looked much happier. Sharon was now handed the suitcase with the money. She whispered to Chris something and he was arguing with her. After a while she convinced him. She walked over to Seamus.

"Seamus, it was a pleasure competing against you. I cannot leave this island without doing this so." She said as she held his hand up so he was standing." I want to split the money with you. Let the hospital name their price and its yours and double that for you and your family."

"Sharon no, I cant accept this I just cant." He waved his hands.

"I am not taking no for an answer, its final and Chris is already making it happen. So rest assured, you'll be with your family happily soon." She smiled.

"I-I don't know what to say." He teared up.

She hugged him." You don't have to say anything."

* * *

"Alright alright, that's enough sappiness for one episode." Ended Chris." So we have our winner! Sharon the unstoppable! Who would have thought the skirt wearing petite girl who was complaining on day one would take home the million, well half a million, now that she stupidly decided to split the money. But nothing in the rules against it. As for my last message? Well that would have to wait because I'm still here, for a brand new season with a brand new cast! A strange cast at that. They're all weird talking animal like creatures called Pokemon! I'm getting paid doubled for that so I'm looking forward as are all of you I'm sure! See you next time everyone and goodnight!

* * *

I am horrible at writing final chapters, you could tell, knowing it took me a year to come up with the challenge and enthusiasm to write this chapter. Maybe its a little predictable, having them split the money, but then again its either that or Seamus wont be saved. (Making him win would have been even more predictable)  
I hope you had a fun ride! My next project should appeal to a wider range of audiences, if you like to connect to the contestants because it will be Pokemon based Total Drama!

Seamus: Ahh what more can I ask, my family is saved and I got a share of the money thanks to the generous Sharon, now all I need is a review.

Sharon: I'm the last one to do this, omg I feel so special. REVEIW GUYS!


End file.
